Wide Awake
by chanyeolxbaekhyun
Summary: Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang memiliki masa lalu yang gelap yang membuat mereka terluka, dan mimpi buruk yang membuat mereka terjaga. Mereka bertemu dan membuat ikatan pada waktu malam. / Chanbaek / Baekyeol / Rate-M / GS / Remake
1. Gingerbread Zombies

© **angstgoddess003**

 **oiginal story: angst goddess 003 . live journal / 16471 . h t m l**

(hilangkan spasi)

.

* * *

.

 _Baekhyun POV_

Aku sangat, sangat membenci kamar ini. Rasanya seperti berada di neraka.

Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memelodramatisir suasana. Tapi, ini fakta. Di siang hari yang cerah, aku masih bisa bertahan di sini. Tapi saat ini, tengah malam, aku sama sekali tidak tahan. Suasana menjadi sangat gelap, sunyi, mencekik, dan pojok ruangan seperti tersembunyi.

Aku bisa merasakan ketakutan yang akrab di sekelilingku dan panik sudah merambat naik ke dadaku saat membuka pintu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan sedikit kenyamanan dari cahaya bulan purnama malam ini, karena terhalang awan tebal yang selalu menyelimuti kota ini, dan juga karena rumah Keluarga Park yang menjulang tinggi di luar jendelaku.

Bibi Irene dan Luhan telah berusaha keras untuk menata kamar ini untukku. Aku merasa bersalah saat menjangkau dengan hati-hati tas yang berada di lantai, di samping pintu, dan berlari ke dapur.

Di dapur inilah aku biasanya menghabiskan malamku sejak pindah ke sini, ke Bucheon, seminggu yang lalu. Ruangan dapur terasa hangat dan terbuka. Selalu cerah, dan penuh kenangan yang menyenangkan. Tidak pernah ada hal yang mengerikan terjadi padaku di dapur. Semenjak aku tiba di sini, aku selalu memasak.

Pada awalnya, Bibi Irene sedikit kesal karena harus menyerahkan tugas dapurnya pada seorang gadis berumur 17 tahun, tapi Bibi Irene akhirnya menyerah, setelah melihat betapa aku sangat menikmati tugas ini. Dan Bibi Irene sangat jarang melihatku bisa menikmati apapun.

Jadi, aku sudah membuat rutinitas untuk menghabiskan malamku di sini: memanggang kue, memasak, dan mengerjakan PR... aku melakukan apapun yang bisa kulakukan kecuali tidur di kamar gelap itu. Semua orang di Seoul menyebut kebiasaanku ini insomnia.

Aku sudah mendapat ceramah dari dokter dan tenaga profesional lainnya, mereka semua khusus dilatih dan dididik secara formal untuk menjaga "kesejahteraan"-ku menjadi "prioritas utama" mereka. Aku sudah mencoba obat tidur dan terapi agar bisa tidur delapan jam setiap malam.

Tentu saja, mereka tidak akan pernah benar-benar mengerti. Ini bukan tentang aku yang tidak bisa tidur, tapi ini tentang aku yang tidak mau tidur. Aku selalu tertidur selama 10 menit di siang hari, walaupun aku sudah berusaha keras untuk mencegahnya. Mencegah agar tidak tertidur itu cukup sulit, dan aku lebih memilih untuk berjalan lesu di bawah awan tebal, daripada harus bermimpi.

Mimpiku selalu penuh dengan pukulan dan suara cabikan, jeritan dan persembunyian, memar dan air mata, dan monster yang bersembunyi di dalam lemariku, yang mengulur-ulur waktunya. Dan itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan mimpi terburukku yang selalu datang kemudian. Aku selalu bermimpi tentang ibuku, Heechul. Tubuhnya yang dingin dan lemah terlentang di sofa dalam genangan darahnya sendiri. Dan matanya...

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku dan mulai menyibukan diri dengan mengerjakan PR Bahasa Inggris sambil menunggu kueku selesai dipanggang. Aku menggunakan resep baru. Aku selalu memanggang kue baru setiap malam selama seminggu terakhir ini. Aku menganggap ini sebagai kebiasaan baruku.

Saat aku tinggal di panti asuhan, di Seoul, dulu aku bisa memasak banyak makanan di malam hari dan anak-anak laki-laki lain selalu memakannya sebelum makananku dingin. Tapi, Luhan dan Bibi Irene tidak bisa mengakomodasi kebiasaanku memasak makanan lain di malam hari. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk memasak kue. Mereka selalu menikmati resep kreatifku dan namanya.

Untungnya, mereka tidak pernah mempertanyakan kebiasaan anehku di tengah malam. Mereka terlalu senang saat aku akhirnya menyerah dan pindah ke sini dengan mereka. Mereka tidak pernah memaksaku menjawab rasa penasaran mereka. Bibi Irene memohon padaku untuk datang ke sini tahun lalu, saat ibuku meninggal, tapi aku bilang "tidak". Aku tidak ingin mereka ikut merasakan aura gelapku dan harus berhadapan dengan perilaku yang tertutup, aku benci harus membebani mereka. Namun, di sinilah aku sekarang, pikirku pahit.

Aku membiarkan mereka merasa menang karena keputusanku untuk pindah ke sini dari panti asuhan di Seoul, tapi sebenarnya, aku sudah tidak bisa tinggal di sana lagi. Ada terlalu banyak orang. Terlalu banyak anak laki-laki berdesakan denganku di sebuah ruangan kecil. Aku sering panik, dan itu sangat melelahkan. Lelah membuatku kesulitan untuk tetap terjaga.

Aku tidak suka anak laki-laki, dan aku benci pria. Mereka membuatku takut karena ulah Kyuhyun. Ini tidak rasional, aku tahu itu. Tidak semua laki-laki yang berada di luar sana mencoba untuk membunuhku. Bahkan, sekalipun aku ingin berusaha untuk bersikap biasa pada laki-laki, tapi pikiran dan tubuhku otomatis bereaksi, dan aku tidak bisa menghentikan reaksi ini.

Psikolog lamaku bilang ini ada kaitannya dengan mekanismeku dalam mempertahankan diri dan kecemasan yang berlebihan atau apapun itu. Aku tidak peduli mereka menyebutnya apa, aku benci perasaan itu. Tidak pernah bisa mendekati lawan jenis tanpa merasa nyaman dan panik adalah hal yang paling merugikan saat berada di panti asuhan. Dan tiba-tiba saja, prospek untuk hidup bersama dua orang wanita terdengar sangat menarik. Mungkin Bibi Irene dan Luhan memang menang.

Dan ternyata, Bucheon jauh lebih baik dari apa yang kupikiranku. Ini sebuah kota kecil dan kuno. Aku tidak bisa bilang aku akan bahagia berada di sini, karena aku tidak akan pernah merasa bahagia di manapun berada. Sudah terlalu banyak hal yang kulihat. Tapi, Bucheon bisa membawaku beberapa langkah lebih dekat menuju kebahagiaan daripada Seoul, jadi aku tidak bisa menyesali keputusanku.

DING!

Aku melompat kaget, dan menjatuhkan pensilku. Itu suara dari timer oven yang menandakan kueku sudah matang.

Kendalikan dirimu, Baekhyun. Astaga.

Aku menunggu kueku dingin sebelum mulai menghias kue yang berbentuk seperti orang-orangan kecil ini.

Setelah semua kostum orang-orangan kecil ini selesai, aku mengambil tiga bungkus plastik, Ziplock dan menggunakan spidolku untuk menulis nama kue di tiap label persegi panjang bewarna putih. Gingerbread Zombies—Kue Jahe Zombie. Sepertinya nama ini benar-benar pas dengan keadaanku yang seperti zombie hari ini, dan mungkin juga besok hari, seperti keadaanku dari berbulan-bulan yang lalu.

Lima jam, empat cangkir kopi, dan dua makalah Bahasa Inggris kemudian, aku sudah selesai membuat sarapan dan berpakaian untuk sekolah, aku mengenakan hoodie hitamku yang biasa dan celana jeans, dan rambut panjangku yang aneh ini tergerai di bawahnya.

Bibi Irene sudah bergegas keluar untuk berangkat kerja, Gingerbread Zombie sudah berada di tangannya, dan Bibi tersenyum kecut saat melihat nama kreasi terbaruku. Luhan tiba di dapur untuk sarapan dalam keadaan segar seperti biasa, dan rambut sebahunya yang berkilauan dikepang rapi. Dia memancarkan aura positif. Itu membuatku ingin muntah.

Sikapnya selalu ceria dan bersemangat. Sepupuku, Luhan, sedikit lebih tinggi daripada aku. Usia kami hanya terpaut satu bulan, dan ibu kami bersaudara. Namun, selain berbagi gen, sifat kami sangat bertolak belakang.

Dia populer di sekolah dan bisa berteman dengan siapa saja. Aku secara alami menjauh dari semua orang. Dia up-to-date dengan tren fashion terbaru. Aku selalu pergi keluar dengan memakai pakaian yang sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian. Dia penggembira dan anggun. Aku introvert dan canggung.

Mengerti, kan, maksudku?

"Selamat pagi! Mmm, daging asap dan telur! Apa itu waffle? Dengan blueberry?! "dia berceloteh dan meluncur ke salah satu kursi di meja makan. Kakinya berayun-ayun di kursi seperti balita yang berusia tujuh belas tahun. "Oh, Tuhan, Baekhyun, berat badanku akan terus naik saat kau berada di sini. Apa ada sirup? Mungkin aku harus diet besok..."

Aku hanya memutar mataku melihatnya dan menyendok telur rebus ke dalam mulutku. Aku menyayangi Luhan, tapi tidak ada yang bisa menyela ucapannya di pagi hari. Saat dia mendongak dari piIrenegnya, dia tiba-tiba berhenti bicara. Kemudian dia menatapku menggunakan "Wajah Prihatin Luhan".

Ini dia...

"Astaga, Baekhyun! Kau terlihat mengerikan! Apa kau tidak tidur sama sekali tadi malam?"

Aku meringis. Aku terlihat mengerikan... Astaga, terima kasih, Luhan atas usahamu meningkatkan kepercayaan diriku. Aku sedikit mengangkat bahu, dan terus makan.

Sambil menghela napas dalam-dalam, dan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak lagi bertanya padaku.

Luhan selalu seperti ini padaku—khawatir tapi hati-hati. Dia selalu berusaha untuk membuatku terbuka padanya. Dia ingin memahamiku. Aku tahu dia ingin ikut campur seperti ini karena dia peduli, tapi aku tetap diam tentang masalahku. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan padanya dengan benar, dan dia hanya akan semakin khawatir kalau aku mencoba untuk menjelaskannya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Chanyeol POV_

Dimana korek apiku?! Sudah tiga kali aku berputar di tengah-tengah kamar tidurku, menarik rambutku dengan frustrasi.

Aku baru saja terbangun setelah kalah dari tidur selama dua puluh menit—kalah dari mimpi burukku—dan aku benar-benar harus merokok.

Dan sekarang aku hanya punya sebungkus rokok tanpa korek api. Aku harus membersihkan kamar ini dan merapikannya. Berpikirlah, Chanyeol! Sial! Terakhir kali aku memegang korek apinya... Oh, benar! Aku membuka pintu balkon dan langsung melihat korek apiku tergeletak di atas pagar. Di sini kau rupanya, aku menyeringai.

Aku menyalakan rokok dan menghisapnya. Ahh, jauh lebih baik. Aku tidak pernah merokok di dalam kamarku. Karena asapnya akan menempel dan bau. Paman Bogum benar-benar cerdas karena memberiku kamar yang dilengkapi dengan balkon. Papi B. tahu benar bagaimana cara merawat anak angkatnya.

Dia mengadopsiku empat tahun yang lalu. Dr. Park Bogum adalah seorang pria yang berfundamental baik dan warga negara terhormat dari komunitas terbesar Bucheon. Kami jarang bertemu, tapi dia seorang dokter, dan dokter yang baik jarang di rumah. Aku tidak keberatan. Dia menyediakanku pakaian dan makanan dan jarang mengajukan pertanyaan.

Aku rasa bagi remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun, aku hidup di situasi yang ideal. Kris juga tinggal bersama kami. Dia juga salah seorang dari akuisisi Paman Bogum. Kris setahun lebih tua dariku dan dia lebih dulu tinggal di sini. Dia senang mengungkit-ungkit kenyataan itu padaku. Apa peduliku! Dia adalah anak emas Bucheon, dan semua orang ingin mencium bokongnya.

Saat Paman Bogum tidak ada di rumah, dia sangat kasar. Kami tidak pernah akur. Tidak sama sekali. Setelah setahun penuh pertempuran dan keluhan dari Paman Bogum, kami membuat kesepakatan tidak tertulis untuk saling menjauh. Lagi pula, dia juga akan pergi kuliah setahun lagi dan angkat kaki dari sini.

Aku melihat ke dalam kegelapan malam dari balkon rumah kami yang kelewat besar sambil menghisap rokok. Mimpi buruk sialan. Aku benci malam hari. Malam terasa seperti sebuah karya sastra jelek Rusia, panjang dan sangat membosankan.

Aku punya hobi dan aku bisa menghabiskan sembilan jam membuat sketsa dan mendengarkan musik. Tapi, kalau aku jujur dengan diriku sendiri—dan ini adalah hal yang sangat jarang kulakukan—ada satu hal yang paling kuinginkan di dunia ini lebih dari apa pun juga.

Tidur.

Terakhir kali aku tidur dengan baik, tidur sepanjang malam, adalah bertahun-tahun yang lalu—aku bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana rasanya. Pada awalnya Paman Bogum merasa khawatir, mungkin masih, tapi tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan.

Aku selalu seperti ini setiap malam. Hampir tidak bisa tidur sama sekali, sekalipun aku berusaha untuk melakukannya. Aku selalu bermimpi... mimpi yang sama. Dan aku rasa tidak ada gunanya lagi untuk mencoba tidur.

Aku melemparkan puntung rokokku di tepi balkon saat tetesan hujan mulai jatuh dari langit. Setelah kembali ke dalam kamarku yang hangat dan luas dan berantakan, aku langsung menjatuhkan tubuhku di tempat tidur dan kembali melanjutkan sketsaku.

Menggambar dapat membuatku terjaga, hampir sama efeknya dengan simpanan rahasia amfetamin Papi B., dan boleh kubilang obat itu dosisnya cukup tinggi. Aku tidak mau minum obat itu sering-sering. Terkadang, aku akan mabuk bersama temanku, Sehun, tapi, tidak sering.

Aku sudah berteman dengan Oh Sehun sejak hari pertamaku di sini, saat aku mengatakan pada Lee-seonsaengnim—guru sejarah kami yang sepertinya tidak berpendidikan—untuk "urus urusanmu sendiri".

Sehun senang pelajaran sejarah. Dia satu-satunya teman yang pernah kumiliki, atau kubutuhkan di sini, di Bucheon. Saat kami bersama, kami lebih banyak diam. Kami bisa membaca gerak-gerik satu sama lain lewat penampilan dan bahasa tubuh. Ini bukan bromance atau apa pun itu istilahnya, tapi memang begitulah kami.

Walaupun Sehun selalu mendukungku, dan selalu ada untuk mendengarkan semua permasalahanku, tapi aku tetap merasa kesepian. Dia mencoba untuk memahaminya, tapi bagaimana caranya dia bisa paham? Saat dia bertanya kenapa aku selalu lelah, aku menjawabnya dengan jujur. Aku lebih suka berjalan-jalan seperti zombie daripada harus mengalami mimpi yang selalu menghantuiku.

Tentu saja, dia berpikir aku gila.

Jadi, aku tidak pernah membicarakannya lagi.

Aku sudah menyelesaikan sketsaku dan menandainya dengan namaku dan tanggal di sudut kanan bawah, lalu menutup buku sambil mendesah. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Aku mengetuk-ngetuk jariku di sampul kulit buku sketsaku. Oh, PR.

Aku menahan eranganku.

Sudah seminggu ini aku tidak boleh masuk sekolah karena pelanggaran disiplin ringan. Aku tidak boleh masuk sekolah selama lima hari karena merokok di halaman belakang sekolah. Wow, benar-benar hukuman yang menyenangkan, lima hari penuh kebebasan—atau kebosanan lebih tepatnya.

Aku selalu mendapat nilai bagus di sekolah. Terutama di sini, di mana aku mungkin bisa mengajar di sebagian besar kelas tambahan, bahkan saat setengah terjaga. Maksudku, aku punya sembilan jam kosong di malam hari untuk belajar dan bekerja.

Aku mulai mengerjakan PR Trigonometri. Kurang tidur membuat setiap tugas terasa lebih sulit. Kebanyakan orang tidak akan menyadari betapa pentingnya tidur untuk kesehatan, baik itu untuk mental maupun fisik. Tidak ada yang tahu lebih baik daripada aku.

Sebelum kejadian delapan tahun yang lalu, aku tidak pernah menyadari betapa pentingnya tidur malam untuk kewarasanku. Ibuku selalu bersenandung untukku setelah menyelimutiku. Tentu saja itu terjadi sebelum dia membenciku. Sebelum dia mengirimku pergi dan meninggalkanku di tangan pekerja sosial yang bergaji rendah, di lembaga kesejahteraan anak terburuk yang pernah ada.

Dia bahkan tidak bisa menatapku lagi setelah kejadian itu—tidak bisa berada di ruangan yang sama denganku. Dia bahkan tidak pernah mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Aku harap aku bisa menyalahkannya, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Aku mengambil satu-satunya orang yang paling dicintainya.

Lebih daripada aku.

Bahkan sekarang, delapan tahun kemudian, aku masih bisa melihat api itu dengan jelas dalam pikiranku. Aku bisa merasakan panasnya dan mencium bau asap. Dan kalau aku tidur cukup lama, aku bisa menonton adegan sempurna saat ayahku terbaIreneg dan terbakar di lantai, berteriak meminta pertolongan yang tidak akan pernah datang. Aku mulai menggelengkan kepalaku, tidak ingin memikirkannya lebih jauh.

Setelah matahari mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan naik, aku menutup bukuku dan mulai bersiap untuk pergi ke Sekolah Menengah Atas Bucheon.

Aku tidak pernah memikirkan pakaian apa yang harus kukenakan ke sekolah, biasanya aku hanya mengenakan baju kaos dan celana jeans sederhana, jaket kulit hitam favoritku, dan sepatu bot usang. Aku benar-benar tidak peduli. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku pergi ke sekolah adalah untuk nongkrong dengan Sehun dan mengisi waktuku. Dan juga kalau nilai rata-rataku di bawah 8,5, Papi B. akan mengambil mobilku. Semuanya sudah dipertimbangkan, dan dokter yang baik tahu bagaimana menjalankan akalnya dengan efektif.

Setelah aku berhasil menghindari setiap kontak dengan Kris, aku berjalan keluar menuju kendaraan idamanku dan menjalankan jariku dengan ringan di atas kap mobilku. Oh, cantik sekali. Aku lihat Xi, tetanggaku, sudah berangkat ke sekolah, karena mobilnya sudah absen dari jalan masuk rumahnya. Tentu saja dia sudah pergi. Dia selalu bangun lebih awal. Aku masuk ke dalam mobil dan mulai berkendara menuju rumah Sehun untuk menjemputnya.

Dia sudah menunggu di pinggir jalan, di depan rumahnya yang sederhana dan langsung melompat ke dalam mobilku sebelum aku berhenti.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga! Jessica sudah menggangguku sepanjang pagi ini, dia terus-terusan bertanya tentang pesta yang kau adakan malam ini," ucapnya sambil memakai sabuk pengaman. Jessica adalah kakaknya.

Aku mendengus "Pesta yang kuadakan? Aku tidak pernah ingin ada pesta di rumahku. Aku akan berkelahi dengan Kris untuk membatalkan pesta ini kalau dia tidak mengancam akan melapor pada Paman Bogum tentang hukumanku dari sekolah." Aku bermalas-malasan menyandarkan kepalaku di kursi pengemudi dan mulai berkendara menuju sekolah. "Kau datang?"

Dia mendengus sambil menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan mau datang ke pesta senior yang penuh dengan orang-orang mabuk menjengkelkan dan ber-IQ jongkok."

Aku tertawa. "Sehun, kau baru saja menghina istri masa depanmu. Kau tidak akan mendapat kesempatan kalau kau terus menghina IQ orang-orang seperti Xi."

"Luhan akan datang ke tempatmu?" tanyanya, suaranya terdengar penasaran dan kecewa.

Aku mengangguk dan mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Brengsek! Aku sudah bilang pada ibuku aku akan tinggal di rumah akhir pekan ini dan membantunya membersihkan rumah."

Dia mengerutkan keningnya dan merosot di kursi. Aku memutar mataku.

Sehun diam-diam naksir dengan tetanggaku semenjak aku mengenalnya. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya apa dia pernah punya keberanian untuk bicara dengan Xi. Aku rasa itu tidak akan terlalu sulit.

Setiap kali aku melihat Sehun menatapnya di kantin atau di lorong sekolah, aku harus menahan diriku untuk memanggil Xi dan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cepat.

Hei, Xi, ini temanku, Sehun. Bisakah kau membantuku untuk bercinta dengannya agar dia bisa berhenti menatapmu seperti anak anjing yang hilang arah? Aku menahan tawaku.

Saat kami sampai di sekolah, aku sengaja parkir di sebelah mobil Xi. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk bajingan menyedihkan ini. Xi masih berada di mobilnya, lengannya bergerak-gerak lincah sambil berbicara penuh semangat pada seseorang yang berada di kursi penumpang.

"Oh, sial!" seru Sehun di tempat duduknya dan berbalik melihatku sambil menyeringai. "Kau melewatkan semua kejadian menarik yang dilakukan gadis baru!"

"Gadis baru?" tanyaku dengan nada bosan dan memejamkan mata.

Orang-orang di sini selalu bersemangat dengan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Aku tidak peduli.

Sehun memutar matanya saat melihat ketidakpedulianku. "Ha! Kau akan tertarik dengan yang satu ini. Gadis baru ini adalah sepupu dari Luhan, dan dia gila. Dia pindah ke rumah mereka seminggu yang lalu."

Aku mengerutkan kening. Aku punya seorang tetangga baru dan aku tidak menyadarinya. Bukan, aku punya seorang tetangga gila baru, dan aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa tertarik. Tidak bisa kupungkiri lagi, aku merasa kurang nyaman harus bertetanggaan dengan orang gila. Aku melambaikan tanganku, menyuruhnya melanjutkan ucapannya. Sehun senang melihat reaksiku dan duduk kembali sebelum bicara.

"Rabu kemarin, Jung mencoba untuk 'tebar pesona' dengan gadis itu di kelas Biologi, dan gadis itu benar-benar panik. Paniknya aneh, dia seperti mengalami gangguan emosional atau apalah. Dia mulai menangis dan gemetaran lalu berlari keluar kelas. Aku kira itu reaksi normalnya karena mungkin Jung mencoba memegang bokongnya. Tapi, saat Choi Minho mencoba untuk membantunya kemarin waktu dia tersandung, dia kembali melakukan hal yang sama," Sehun menyelesaikan ceritanya sambil mengangkat bahu.

Saat itu, Xi dan penumpangnya keluar dari mobil, dan mulai berjalan menuju gedung sekolah. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah penumpangnya karena tersembunyi di balik rambut panjang yang mengintip dari balik hoodie hitam-nya.

Aku rasa dia adalah Sepupu Gila, atau Gadis Baru. Dia menyeret kakinya dengan malas saat berjalan menuju sekolah.

Aku hendak bertanya lebih lanjut tentang ketidakstabilan mental Gadis Baru ini, tapi perhatian Sehun sekarang sudah terpaku pada Xi. Aku mendesah dan keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke kelas.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Baekhyun POV_

Luhan tidak bisa berhenti membicarakan pesta yang akan diadakan malam ini. Kami berada di dalam mobilnya yang bercat pink mencolok dan menunggu bel berbunyi sebelum pergi ke kelas.

"Pestanya akan sangat menyenangkan, Baekhyun! Pesta Kris adalah peristiwa penting di sini! Kau harus datang—semua orang akan berada di sana!" ucapnya sambil menjerit.

Itulah alasan yang membuatku tidak ingin datang. Membayangkan berada di rumah yang penuh dengan orang mabuk membuatku bergidik.

"Luhan," aku memohon pelan. "Aku mohon, jangan mengajakku ikut. Aku benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman."

Aku tidak ingin mengatakan padanya alasan sebenarnya kenapa aku tidak ingin ikut, itu akan membuatnya curiga, dan rumor yang beterbangan di sekeliling sekolah sudah cukup menarik perhatiannya tentang perilakuku.

Dia terdiam sejenak, dan aku pikir aku akhirnya memenangkan argumen ini, tapi saat aku menatapnya, aku tahu aku sudah kalah. Dia memberiku tatapan "Luhan Cemberut".

Tidak ada yang bisa menolak keinginannya kalau dia sudah memasang wajah seperti ini. Dan jujur saja, aku ingin menunjukkan padanya aku bisa bersikap normal selama satu atau dua jam, berharap ini dapat mengusir kekhawatirannya padaku untuk sementara waktu.

"Ugh! Baiklah! Aku akan pergi bersamamu dan bicara dengan Jessica selama beberapa menit, lalu aku akan pulang!" ucapku, kesal.

Dia menjerit dan mulai melonjak-lonjak di kursinya. "Kau akan lihat nanti, Baekhyun—kau akan bersenang-senang!"

Aku memutar mataku dan membuka pintu mobil saat bel berbunyi. Aku punya mantra khusus untuk berjalan menuju kelas. Naikan hoodie, tundukan kepala. Aku bahkan sudah merasa lelah dan mengantuk.

Aku mendengar suara berbisik-bisik saat aku melewati sekelompok orang. Aku tidak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan, karena aku sebisa mungkin menghindar dari mereka. Aku terfokus untuk kembali ke keadaan mati rasa agar dapat melewati hari-hari sekolah. Sejauh ini, aku sudah mengalami tiga episode panik berlebihan saat orang-orang menyentuhku, dan aku rasa aku sudah menjadi bahan tertawaan sekolah sekarang.

Seolah membaca pikiranku, Luhan berbisik ke telingaku.

"Aku janji aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengganggumu," bisiknya dan menepuk lenganku.

Tapi, aku tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Aku terus berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk, dan kakiku terseret-seret melawan gelombang kelelahan yang semakin meningkat di dalam diriku.

Pada saat jam istirahat makan siang tiba, aku sadar semua orang menghindariku seperti wabah penyakit. Kenyataan ini membuatku sangat lega, hampir membuatku tersenyum. Hampir. Dihindari membuat segalanya lebih baik. Mereka semua masih berbisik-bisik, tapi aku masih bisa menanganinya.

Aku tidak pernah makan makanan sekolah. Aku mengeluarkan Gingerbread Zombies dari tasku dan duduk di ujung meja, di sebelah Luhan dan di seberang Jessica, sahabat Luhan dan pacar Kris. Kris dan Jessica adalah senior kami, tapi mereka berdua dan Luhan hampir tidak dapat dipisahkan.

Aku sadar mereka bertiga adalah orang paling populer di sekolah, dan aku bisa dengan mudah mengerti alasannya. Jessica, dengan kecantikannya, Luhan, dengan antusiasmenya yang tidak terkendali dan keramahannya, dan tentu saja, Kris, seorang atlet sekolah dan semua orang ingin membuatnya terkesan. Aku dan Kris tidak bicara banyak—terutama karena dia takut aku akan panik, tapi aku dan Jessica sudah berteman.

Aku mengucapkan "halo" dengan cepat lalu mengambil buku di dalam tasku yang baru saja kupinjam dari perpustakaan. Koleksi buku lamaku sudah tidak ada, jadi aku harus puas dengan keterbatasan yang kumiliki sekarang. Tapi, walaupun buku koleksi perpustakaan di sini jelek, setidaknya buku ini bisa mengalihkan pikiranku.

Mereka tidak repot-repot mengajakku ikut dalam pembicaraan—lagi-lagi mereka membahas tentang pesta nanti malam—jadi, aku mengunyah kue dan mulai membaca sambil menundukkan kepala. Inilah yang kulakukan setiap hari: mencoba untuk menjadi seseorang yang tidak kasat mata.

Suara bel membawa perhatianku kembali ke kantin. Aku cepat-cepat memasukan bukuku ke dalam tas dan berjalan menuju kelas Biologi. Aku senang dengan kelas ini, karena aku punya meja laboratorium untuk diriku sendiri dan terkadang aku bisa tidur selama beberapa menit.

Shim-seonsaengnim tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa karena dia tahu aku sudah pernah belajar materi pelajarannya saat aku masih sekolah di Seoul dulu.

Aku terus menunduk sampai ke kelas, berjalan sedikit lebih lambat dari biasanya. Kelelahan dengan cepat melandaku, membuat kelopak mataku terasa berat dan langkah kakiku goyah. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku tetap terjaga adalah saat merasakan tetesan hujan yang sangat dingin membasahi hoodie dan rambutku.

Bangun! Bangun! Bangun! Aku mencaci diriku sendiri dalam hati sambil menggosok mataku dengan marah.

Setelah aku duduk di kursiku, di kelas Biologi yang hangat, aku sadar aku sebaiknya tidur selama sepuluh atau dua puluh menit. Aku terlalu memaksakan diri untuk tetap terjaga saat pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, tapi aku punya makalah yang harus diserahkan. Lebih baik kalau aku tidur di kelas ini, di sekolah, di mana lonceng akan terus-menerus menggelegar pada interval waktu tertentu.

Aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa tidur cukup lama sampai aku bermimpi di sini. Aku menyilangkan lenganku di atas meja lab dan meletakkan keningku di atasnya. Aku mendengarkan suara langkah kaki orang-orang di sekitarku yang berjalan ke tempat duduk mereka, dan perlahan-lahan aku membiarkan mataku terpejam dan menyambut tidurku.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Chanyeol POV_

Gadis Baru Sepupu Gila sepertinya pingsan di meja labku saat aku tiba di kelas Biologi. Jadi, sekarang aku duduk di sini sambil menatap jijik hoodie-nya yang bewarna hitam dan basah. Pasti senang sekali bisa tidur... pikirku pahit, saat aku mulai mengerjakan tugasku—bukan, tugas kami.

Aku seharusnya membangunkannya seperti seorang bajingan. Aku seharusnya menarik turun hoodie-nya langsung dari kepalanya dan mulai mengguncang tubuhnya.

Aku seharusnya bilang pada Shim-seonsaengnim kalau aku keberatan saat dia bertanya tidak apa-apa kalau pasanganku dalam mengerjakan tugas ini adalah gadis yang duduk di sampingku—tapi, aku tidak melakukannya. Aku merasa tidak enak kalau harus membangunkan seseorang yang tertidur dengan damai.

Jadi, aku menahan kejengkelan dan iri dalam hatiku dan melakukan tugas sialan ini sendiri, sambil berharap gadis ini menikmati nilai A yang akan dia dapatkan. Setelah aku selesai mengerjakan tugas, aku langsung menyesal karena mengerjakannya terlalu cepat. Aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk mengalihkan perhatianku agar bisa membuka mata.

Aku mulai melakukan apa yang selalu kulakukan dalam situasi ini: mata terpejam, kepala ditundukan, dan kemudian mengangkat kepalaku dengan cepat sambil kembali membuka mata. Aku melakukan ini sebanyak lima kali sebelum aku mengusap wajahku dengan keras dan menatap dengan masam sosok yang tidur di sebelah kiriku.

Sialan.

Aku bisa mendengarnya menarik napas panjang dalam keheningan kelas, dan dia mengeluarkan suara dengkuran lembut, dan aku yakin hanya akulah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mendengarnya.

Suara dengkuran lembutnya terdengar tenang, dalam, dan berulang, seperti lagu pengantar tidur. Dan itu membuatku semakin lelah dari biasanya. Masih ada waktu tiga puluh menit lagi sebelum kelas berakhir. Sambil menggelengkan kepala dengan marah, aku memutuskan tidak ingin lagi mendengar godaan ini. Aku mengangkat tangan dan berdeham untuk menarik perhatian Shim-seonsaengnim yang sedang sibuk menulis di mejanya.

"Ya, Park-ssi?" tanya Shim-seonsaengnim.

Aku sering meminta izin keluar terlebih dahulu saat kelas seperti ini. Shim-seonsaengnim adalah salah seorang guru yang mau memberiku izin.

"Permisi, Shim-seonsaengnim, apa boleh aku keluar dari kelas lebih dulu?" tanyaku sesopan yang kubisa. Aku harap dia tidak menyadari nada suaraku yang terdengar menyindir. Saat wajahnya terlihat tidak setuju, aku cepat-cepat menambahkan "Lagi pula, aku sudah mengerjakan tugas untuk dua orang siang ini."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku ke arah Gadis Baru Sepupu Gila yang tertidur dan menyeringai.

Shim-seonsaengnim mendesah panjang dan mengangguk. Dia membiarkan perilaku tidak sopan gadis ini, karena alasan yang tidak kuketahui, jadi dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak dengan permintaanku.

Dengan senyum kemenangan, aku mengumpulkan barang-barangku. Saat aku hendak berdiri dari tempat dudukku, aku mendengar rengekan kecil dari gadis yang tertidur di kursi sebelahku. Aku menoleh dan melihatnya sedikit gemetaran, dia masih tidur. Aku menatapnya sebentar, aku rasa dia sedang bermimpi buruk dan aku seharusnya membangunkannya, tapi aku mengurungkan niatku.

Rasakan itu.

Aku tersenyum dalam hati.

Aku bangkit dari tempat duduk dan dengan cepat keluar ruangan, menutup pintu di belakangku. Aku tidak memedulikan teriakan keras seperti suara tercekik yang berasal dari bangunan di belakangku saat aku berjalan ke mobil.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Aku akan pulang Minggu malam. Aku yakin kalian berdua tidak akan saling membunuh saat aku tidak ada." Paman Bogum bicara sambil berbalik dengan bingung di sekitar ruang tamu untuk yang kedua kalinya, dia menepuk-nepuk sakunya, mencoba menemukan kunci mobil. Terkadang, aku bersumpah DNA kami sama.

"Aw, ayolah Ayah, aku dan teman baikku ini?" Kris melemparkan lengan besarnya yang berkeringat di bahuku, dan aku meringis dibuatnya.

"Oh, Tuhan, Kris. Kau bau sekali, Brengsek. Mandilah sebelum Paman Bogum menguliahimu tentang manfaat deodoran," aku menyentakan lengannya dengan jijik.

Dia selalu bau setelah pulang latihan, dan aku tidak sabar untuk menghindar darinya. Tapi, Paman Bogum akan pergi beberapa hari untuk menghadiri konferensi medis di daerah timur, jadi aku harus mengantarnya pergi keluar pintu rumah seperti anak baik.

Paman Bogum menggeleng tidak setuju dan mendesah jengkel. "Aku mohon, Chanyeol. Jangan mengumpat," ucapnya sambil terus mencari-cari kunci.

Aku menyeringai, "Baiklah, Papi B."

Dia benci mendengar panggilan itu. Tapi, saat kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku, dia juga melihat kuncinya tergeletak di sofa dan meraihnya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Setelah dia memegang kopernya dan berjalan melewati kami di pintu, dia berhenti melangkah dan berbalik ke arah Kris sambil mengerutkan hidungnya.

Aku mohon, kuliahi Kris tentang deodoran. Aku memohon dengan tatapanku saat tatapan Paman Bogum bertemu dengan tatapanku. Tapi, dia malah mengernyitkan alisnya dan mengerutkan keningnya padaku.

"Chanyeol, kapan terakhir kali kau tidur?" tanyanya khawatir. Aku harus menahan eranganku.

"Aku tidur semalam. Tapi, hari ini rasanya hariku sangat panjang." Ini bukan suatu kebohongan. Dia terlihat ragu sebentar, tapi akhirnya mengangguk.

"Cobalah tidur malam ini. Kau terlihat lelah," ucapnya kemudian berbalik pergi menuju pintu, tapi tiba-tiba berhenti dan menambahkan, "Kris, deodoran. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan padamu."

Aku tertawa muram saat Paman Bogum keluar rumah, dan berjalan ke lantai atas ke kamarku untuk mempersiapkan malam panjang di depanku.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **to be continued**


	2. Bloody Jungs

**© angstgoddess003**

 **.**

* * *

.

 _Baekhyun POV_

Mimpiku kali ini sama dengan mimpi buruk yang kualami minggu lalu. Aku bersembunyi di dalam lemari. Dia selalu bisa menemukanku, tidak peduli setenang apa aku bersembunyi.

Aku terbangun dan kaget, jatuh dari kursiku ke lantai yang dingin dan keras. Aku mendengar suara jeritan yang paling mengerikan, dan secara naluriah aku menutup telinga untuk melindungi diriku dari teriakan yang begitu nyaring ini. Butuh waktu beberapa saat sebelum aku menyadari jeritan itu berasal dari bibirku, dan aku langsung menutup mulutku dalam sekejap. Dan kemudian aku sadar aku masih berada di dalam kelas Biologi.

Saat aku melihat sekeliling kelas, semua orang terpaku menatapku. Aku terbaring di lantai. Satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di dalam ruangan ini adalah suara napasku yang terengah-engah.

Aku duduk gemetaran dan terdiam, mencoba untuk menenangkan napasku, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Apa aku harus berlari dari sini? Apa aku harus meminta maaf? Apa ada cara untuk keluar dari situasi ini dengan mengorbankan sedikit harga diriku?

Aku tahu semua jawaban dari pertanyaanku tidak ada yang pasti. Jadi, aku perlahan-lahan mengangkat tubuhku dari lantai, dan mengambil kursi laboratoriumku yang tidak sengaja kujatuhkan saat panik.

Jung Daehyun duduk di dua meja, di depanku. Dia menatapku, mulutnya menganga lebar. Semua orang sepertinya juga memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sama, dan aku merasa terdorong untuk mengatakan sesuatu... apa pun itu. Tapi, aku benar-benar membeku, berdiri di sini sambil memegang kursi laboratoriumku.

Aku cukup yakin sekarang wajahku sudah memerah menahan malu. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menatap ke sekeliling ruangan.

Dan akhirnya, Sooyoung seonsaengnim berdeham.

Aku menatapnya sambil diam-diam memohon dengan mataku—untuk apa? Aku juga tidak tahu. Dia membuka mulutnya, seakan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, dan kemudian dia kembali menutup mulutnya. Dia melakukan ini sebanyak empat kali sebelum akhirnya bicara.

"Byun-ssi, apa kau ingin keluar kelas lebih dulu?" tanyanya pelan, aku hampir tidak mendengar ucapannya.

Aku tidak yakin mulutku bisa mengeluarkan suara sekarang, aku hanya mengangguk kencang dan melepaskan peganganku dari kursi laboratorium untuk mengambil tas. Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, aku langsung bergegas keluar ruangan sambil menundukan kepala.

Setelah berada di luar, aku terjatuh di atas rumput. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri, aku tidak peduli dengan gerimis yang turun. Aku duduk di sana, mengulangi kejadian yang menimpaku dalam hati. Aku masih berharap agar tidak ada seorang pun yang memerhatikanku tadi.

Sambil mengerang, aku berdiri dan berjalan ke mobil Luhan, menunggunya sampai dia datang. Tidak mungkin aku bisa mengikuti pelajaran olah raga hari ini.

Aku tidak tahu Luhan sudah mendengar tentang insiden di kelas Biologi tadi atau belum, tapi kalau dia tahu, dia tidak bilang apa-apa saat masuk ke dalam mobil. Aku merasa bersyukur.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, dia terus-terusan bicara tentang seorang laki-laki yang ditaksirnya di kelas Sejarah. Namanya Sehun. Dia sudah mencuri-curi pandang dengan Sehun, dan dia pikir entah Sehun juga menyukainya atau dia hanya melihat sesuatu yang aneh di wajahnya setelah makan siang.

"Maksudku, kantin kita menyediakan pizza hari ini, dan sausnya bisa tumpah kalau kau tidak hati-hati. Aku harus pergi ke kamar kecil sebelum ke kelas! Kalau ada sesuatu di wajahku saat makan siang, kau akan memberitahuku, kan?"

Dia menatapku dengan gugup dari tempat duduknya sambil terus mengoceh. Dia tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menjawab, tentu saja.

"Oh, Tuhan! Dia mungkin mengira aku ini jorok!" Dia mengerang.

Aku memutar mataku. "Dia tidak mungkin berpikir kau ini jorok, Luhan. Kau konyol."

Aku bicara dengan suara monoton. Dia selalu seperti ini setiap hari, selalu berpikir laki-laki ini benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya, atau benar-benar jijik dengannya, dan Luhan selalu memutuskan pilihan terakhir sebagai jawabannya.

Melihat tatapan skeptisnya, aku langsung menambahkan, "Lagi pula, aku juga melihatmu setelah makan siang tadi dan kau benar-benar terlihat sempurna," ucapku berbohong.

Aku tidak pernah memerhatikan kejadian di sekolah, apalagi penampilan seseorang. Dia sedikit rileks setelah mendengar komentarku.

"Oke, mungkin kau benar. Dan aku harap dia datang ke pesta Kris malam ini. Aku akan membuat diriku terlihat seratus persen tidak tertahankan. Aku punya sepotong gaun hijau yang cantik dan aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memakainya..." dia terus mengoceh, lebih bersemangat sekarang karena dia mengganti topik pembicaraan ke salah satu topik favoritnya yang lain; pakaian.

Aku mengerang dalam hati saat membayangkan harus ikut ke pesta ini. Setelah aksiku hari ini, tidak mungkin aku bisa menjalankan rencana "datang, bicara dengan Jessica, lalu pulang" tanpa menarik perhatian orang lain. Tapi, aku mendorong pikiran ini jauh-jauh, karena aku tahu Luhan tidak mungkin membiarkanku membatalkan janjiku.

Setelah kami sampai di rumah, Luhan mulai menjelajahi lemarinya, berusaha mati-matian untuk menemukan "Gaun Hijau Sempurna"-nya, selagi aku memasak makan malam. Bibi Irene akan keluar malam ini, jadi Luhan dan aku makan sendirian di dapur. Dia mengoceh tentang aksesori. Iseng-iseng, aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati bagaimana jadinya kalau laki-laki bernama Sehun ini tidak muncul di pesta Kris.

"Jadi..." ucap Luhan perlahan sambil dorongan makanan masuk ke dalam mulutnya dengan garpu, "Kau... eh... mau pakai apa?" dia mencoba terlihat santai saat mengunyah sepotong brokoli. Aku tahu persis ke mana arah pembicaraan ini dan memutuskan untuk menghentikannya sebelum berlarut-larut.

"Jangan mulai, Luhan," ucapku tegas. "Aku akan memakai pakaianku yang sekarang, dan aku tidak ingin mendengar apa pun lagi tentang ini. Titik. Kau beruntung aku mau ikut ke pesta ini," gumamku pelan saat menyebutkan kalimat terakhir, aku harap dia tidak mendengarnya.

Aku tahu dia ingin membantah ucapanku, dan aku memuji pengendalian dirinya karena dia tidak jadi melakukannya. Aku tahu butuh banyak kesabaran untuk menghadapiku. Kami kemudian melanjutkan makan malam sambil mengobrol ringan. Sejujurnya, Luhan yang bicara banyak, dan aku kebanyakan hanya mendengar ucapannya.

Pada jam sepuluh malam tepat, penampilan Luhan sudah seperti wanita yang akan melakukan pemotretan majalah Vogue, dan bukan ke pesta rumahan anak SMA. Aku tetap memegang kata-kataku tentang memakai pakaian yang sama dengan pakaianku ke sekolah tadi pagi.

Kami berjalan meninggalkan rumah, dengan sepatu hak tinggi seharga tiga ratus ribu won, Luhan melangkah dengan pasti menuju rumah tetangga. Aku hanya tahu sedikit tentang Keluarga Park dari Luhan. Park Bogum adalah seorang dokter "keren" yang memiliki dua orang anak angkat, Kris, dan seorang anak laki-laki lain yang belum pernah kutemui sebelumnya. Chanyal, atau Chanyeol atau siapa pun namanya.

Luhan tidak menceritakan banyak hal tentang laki-laki ini, karena Sehun adalah sahabatnya, dan tentu saja percakapan tentang laki-laki ini tidak pernah berlangsung cukup lama karena Luhan sepertinya tidak bisa menyebut nama Sehun tanpa merasa ingin pingsan.

Aku sempat berpikir untuk menemui laki-laki bernama Sehun ini dan memohon belas kasihannya. Apa kau akan mati kalau bicara sedikit saja dengan gadis malang bermata rusa ini?

Lamunanku terusik saat musik keras terdengar dari rumah bercat putih dan besar di depanku. Luhan sangat gembira, dan aku sempat berpikir dia mengidap aneurisma. Dia berjalan di depanku dan menghilang ke dalam rumah, pintu dibiarkan terbuka untuk para tamu.

Tidak banyak orang yang berada di luar. Aku mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menenangkan diriku sebelum mengikuti Luhan. Naikan hoodie, tundukan kepala. Aku mengucapkannya berulang-ulang kali dalam hati. Dengan sebuah tarikan napas panjang, aku menaikan hoodie-ku dan berjalan melewati pintu.

Ada beberapa kerumunan orang di sini, tapi tidak separah yang kupikirkan. Aku melihat seorang gadis dari kelas Trigonometriku berdiri di dekat jendela sambil mengulum bibir seorang laki-laki yang tidak kukenal. Aku rasa namanya Windy, atau Wendy atau apalah itu. Aku benar-benar payah mengingat nama seseorang.

Aku berlari melewati sesi cumbuan mereka, dan berjalan semakin jauh, memasuki rumah untuk mencari Jessica. Setelah aku sampai di ruang tengah, aku langsung mendengar suara Kris yang berteriak pada seseorang untuk jangan muntah di karpet.

Aku sedang mencari-cari sumber suaranya, karena aku pikir Jessica akan berada di dekat Kris, saat aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku.

"BAEKHYUN!" Daehyun berdiri di sudut ruangan bersama beberapa orang lainnya dan dia melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat padaku. Aku mengerang dan terus menunduk sambil berharap dia akan berpikir aku tidak bisa mendengar suaranya karena musik rap keras yang sedang dimainkan, dan mudah-mudahan saja dia langsung menyerah.

Aku salah.

Dia mulai berjalan terseret-seret, mengotori ruang tengah, menabrakan bahunya dengan beberapa orang perempuan dan membuat minuman mereka tumpah. Tapi, dia terus berjalan ke arahku. Saat dia berada sekitar sepuluh kaki dariku, aku benar-benar mulai panik dan mencari jalan untuk kabur. Aku rasa Daehyun sedang mabuk dan dia akan meraba-raba perempuan lebih sering dari biasanya—aku tidak ingin mengambil risiko ini.

Sayangnya, saat aku berbalik, aku melihat sekelompok orang memblokir pintu dan aku tidak bisa berjalan melewati mereka. Aku menoleh ke sebelah kanan dan melihat tangga yang mengarah ke lantai dua rumah ini, dan sepertinya tidak ada orang di atas. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, aku melesat menaiki tangga.

Aku masih bisa mendengar suara Daehyun di belakangku, memanggil namaku. Aku terus berlari, menelusuri lorong di lantai dua. Aku mencapai pintu terakhir di sana dan berusaha untuk membukanya, tapi pintunya terkunci. Aku kemudian melihat tangga lain yang mengarah ke lantai paling atas rumah ini, aku terus berlari menaikinya dan terus berjalan sampai aku tidak dapat menemukan tempat untuk berlari lagi.

"BAEKHYUN! KE MANA KAU?!" Daehyun masih memanggilku dari bawah tangga. Suaranya terdengar tidak jelas, sekarang aku yakin dia mabuk.

Aku kembali panik saat suaranya dengan cepat terdengar mendekat, aku berhadapan dengan satu-satunya pintu yang bisa kulihat dan mencoba untuk membukanya. Tidak terkunci. Aku membuka pintu lalu menutupnya sepelan mungkin, dan menyandarkan keningku di sana.

Napasku terengah-engah dan sedikit gemetaran sekarang. Aku berusaha untuk menenangkan napasku sambil memejamkan mata, seraya berusaha mendengarkan suara Daehyun. Tanganku yang gemetaran masih memegang kenop pintu. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, aku menguncinya, dan sedikit berjalan mundur.

Saat aku tidak mendengar suara apa-apa lagi di luar pintu, aku menghela napas lega, dan kembali memejamkan mata. Saat itu, seseorang di belakangku berdeham. Aku melompat kaget dan berbalik, menghantam punggungku ke pintu. Aku terkesiap dan secara naluriah menutup mulutku dengan tangan.

Ada seorang laki-laki duduk bersila di tempat tidurnya yang besar, dia sepertinya seumuran denganku. Rambutnya bewarna gelap dan acak-acakan, kulitnya pucat seperti kulitku, dan yang sangat mengejutkan adalah aku bisa melihat sepasang lingkaran hitam berada tepat di bawah matanya yang memerah.

Sepertinya lelah yang dia rasakan juga sama sepertiku, dan dia sangat... tampan?

Ya, dia tampan.

Ini adalah salah satu saat di mana aku harap aku bisa lebih dekat dengan laki-laki, karena dia sangat tampan, hampir tidak manusiawi.

Dia duduk di sana sambil menatapku curiga, alisnya terangkat. Aku tertegun sesaat sebelum menyadari ini pasti kamarnya, dan aku adalah penyusup.

"Oh, Tuhan... Aku minta maaf... aku t-tidak tahu... aku hanya m-mencoba..." ucapku tergagap, gagal untuk menjelaskan alasan kehadiranku di sini. Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam dan mengalihkan tatapanku.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, tidak masalah. Perempuan selalu tersesat ke kamarku untuk melampiaskan guncangan mental aneh mereka." Dia menyeringai.

Guncangan Mental Aneh? pikirku pahit. Kau benar. Aku memasang wajah meminta maaf terbaikku dan kembali mencoba untuk menjelaskan alasan kehadiranku di sini. Jantungku masih berdegup cepat, dan aku masih sedikit gemetaran karena kaget melihat ada orang asing di sini.

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk menjauh dari seorang laki-laki, dia terus mengikutiku, dan aku berlari menaiki tangga, tapi pintunya terkunci, jadi aku kembali berlari menaiki tangga, dan dia masih mengikuti, jadi aku datang ke sini," aku mengoceh dengan nada tinggi.

Aku berhenti sesaat, mencoba untuk memahami ekspresinya yang terlihat geli. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Aku minta maaf sudah mengganggumu," ucapku tulus.

Aku berbalik pergi tanpa menunggu jawabannya, tapi kemudian aku mendengar suara di balik pintu yang membuat tanganku membeku di kenop.

"BAEKHYUN!" Aku bisa mendengar teriakan Daehyun di lorong.

Aku berdiri di sana sejenak, mendengar Daehyun mengulangi namaku sebelum aku berbalik perlahan dan laki-laki yang berada di kamar ini bersamaku sedang melihat pintu dengan ekspresi frustasi sekaligus tertarik.

"Kau bersembunyi dari Jung," ujarnya.

Tatapanku bertemu dengan tatapan matanya yang lelah dan mengangguk pelan. Dia kemudian tertawa kecil. Aku merasa tidak nyaman berada di kamar seorang laki-laki asing, tidak peduli dia tampan atau tidak, tapi aku juga tidak bisa kembali keluar karena Daehyun sedang menungguku. Aku punya pilihan untuk meninggalkan ruangan ini dan berhadapan dengan Jung Daehyun yang mabuk berat atau tinggal di sini sampai Daehyun pergi, dan kemudian harus kembali berhadapan dengan orang asing ini. Aku cepat-cepat memutuskan pilihan.

"Umm..." aku mulai bicara, memohon padanya dengan mataku, "Apa kau keberatan... kalau mungkin, kalau aku menunggu di sini sampai Daehyun pergi?" tanyaku berbisik, menggigit bibir bawahku.

Matanya menatapku, lalu menatap pintu dan kembali menatapku dengan alis berkerut.

Setelah beberapa saat penuh kebingungan, dia akhirnya menghela napas berat. "Ya, aku tidak keberatan," ucapnya mengalah. "Tapi, jangan rusak apapun yang ada di sini," dia memperingatkanku dengan suara keras.

Aku mengangguk cepat, dan dia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke buku sketsanya, atau jurnal di atas pangkuannya. Aku melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya yang luas.

Tempat tidurnya terletak di sebelah kananku, memenuhi setengah ruangan. Di dekat dinding sebelah kiri, terdapat sofa kulit bewarna hitam dan rak buku di ujungnya. Di depanku terdapat jendela berukuran besar dan sepasang pintu kaca di tengahnya yang mengarah ke teras. Kamar ini sedikit berantakan, ada beberapa potong pakaian terletak di atas sofa dan tempat tidur, dan beberapa buah buku di lantai, tapi ini semua tidak begitu parah.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" suaranya membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku berbalik melihatnya, keningnya sedikit berkerut, berkonsentrasi pada buku yang ada di pangkuannya, pensilnya bergerak-gerak dengan lincah.

"Byun Baekhyun," jawabku pelan.

Dia mengangguk, dan masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari atas pangkuannya. Aku menunggunya untuk menyebutkan namanya, tapi dia tetap diam.

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku gelisah.

"Park Chanyeol," jawabnya singkat.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Chanyeol POV_

Aku mendongak dari buku sketsaku dan melihatnya menggerak-gerakan lengannya dengan canggung dan memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Aku memutuskan untuk benar-benar melihatnya sekarang.

Rambutnya coklat tua panjang, tentu saja, tapi aku sudah tahu ini. Pakaiannya sama dengan pakaian yang dia kenakan ke sekolah hari ini. Hoodie-nya masih terpasang, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dia terlihat... menarik. Setidaknya, wajahnya terlihat menarik. Tapi, aku tidak bisa benar-benar memahami matanya.

Matanya lebar, sepasang lingkaran hitam berada di bawahnya, dan matanya terlihat datar, sedih... lelah. Dia terlihat hampir sama lelahnya denganku—tidak mungkin, pikirku.

Aku ingat dia tidur di kelas Biologi siang ini.

"Kau boleh duduk, kalau kau mau," ucapku sambil mengangkat alis dan menganggukkan kepalaku ke arah sofa.

Dia menatapku sebentar, dan kemudian dengan ragu berjalan ke dinding, di seberang tempat tidur tempat sofaku berada. Saat dia duduk, dia melipat lututnya ke dada dan memeluknya erat-erat. Aku meringis, melihat sepatu kotornya yang basah di sofa kulit baruku.

"Kalau kau ingin menaikan kakimu di sofa seharga lima juta won-ku, setidaknya tunjukan kesopananmu dengan melepas sepatu," bentakku.

Matanya melebar sebelum dia kembali berdiri dari sofa dan mulai membersihkan jejak sepatunya di sofa dengan panik.

"Oh, Tuhan, aku benar-benar minta maaf! Aku tidak sengaja! Maaf."

Dia terus meminta maaf selagi membersihkan sofa. Dia terlalu sering meminta maaf. Aku hampir merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir," desahku.

Tangannya berhenti bergerak dan dia kembali berdiri tegak, memeriksa sofa. Setelah dia terlihat puas kulit sofaku tidak rusak, dia kembali duduk, kali ini kakinya tetap berada di lantai.

Aku kembali mengalihkan perhatianku ke buku sketsa selama beberapa menit. Saat aku kembali melihatnya, Baekhyun masih berada di tempat duduknya, tapi matanya sedang memeriksa rak buku di samping sofa dengan ekspresi tertarik? Apa dia senang membaca?

"Kau suka buku?" tanyaku dengan suara keras.

Kepalanya tersentak ke arahku dan mengangguk pelan, rona merah merambat naik ke pipinya, dia malu karena aku memergokinya mengerlingi koleksi bukuku.

Aku tertawa dalam hati. "Kau boleh melihatnya kalau kau mau," ucapku sambil menunjuk rak buku.

Matanya sedikit menyala, dan dia berdiri perlahan dan berjalan ke rak buku, matanya berkeliaran di antara judul buku. Koleksi bukuku lumayan banyak setelah pindah ke sini. Paman Bogum tidak pernah keberatan membelikanku buku.

Tangan Baekhyun terulur, seakan-akan dia ingin mengambil salah satu bukunya, tapi dia berhenti mendadak dan berbalik melihatku.

"Boleh aku membacanya?" tanyanya pelan, menunjuk ke sebuah buku.

Aku melambaikan tanganku, membuat gestur "Silakan..."

Dia mengambil sebuah buku dari rak dan membukanya, tangannya membelai pelan halaman pertama. Ya, dia memang suka buku.

Dia kembali berpindah ke sofa dan mulai membaca. Aku tidak bisa melihat buku apa yang sedang dibacanya, tapi dia terlihat sangat tenggelam dalam bacaannya, jadi aku kembali menggambar.

Hanya ada keheningan di sini, tapi yang anehnya, keheningan ini terasa nyaman. Suara musik dari lantai bawah sesekali terdengar di bawa udara mengiringiku menggambar.

Baekhyun tidak pernah mengangkat kepalanya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya, dan aku begitu terjebak dalam sketsaku, sampai-sampai aku tidak menyadari sketsaku sudah selesai dua jam kemudian. Aku lalu menatapnya. Dia begitu menikmati buku itu, dan meskipun bukunya sangat tebal, dia sudah selesai membaca setengahnya. Dan dia juga terlihat begitu lelah.

"Kau tahu," aku mulai bicara, memecah keheningan. Saat dia melihatku, aku kembali meneruskan ucapanku. "Aku berani bertaruh dua puluh ribu won, Jung sudah pingsan di atas muntahannya sendiri." Aku menyeringai.

"Oh," ucapnya seperti melalum, dan kemudian, "Oh, OH!" Dia menutup buku dan berdiri dengan cepat. "Aku minta maaf! Aku lupa waktu. Jujur saja, aku tidak bermaksud tidak sopan." Dia berjalan ke rak buku.

"Tidak, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali, ini hanya..." Aku kemudian mengerutkan kening, aku bicara jujur, aku benar-benar tidak keberatan, dan aku tidak tahu alasannya. "Hanya saja, kau terlihat benar-benar lelah. Sebaiknya kau pulang dan tidur," ucapku tulus.

Dia kemudian berbalik setelah meletakan buku di rak, dan tertawa hambar. "Ya, aku sebaiknya pulang dan tidur." Ucapannya terdengar seperti sindiran.

Aku mengerutkan alis dan menatapnya bingung. Dia meringis dan menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mau benar-benar tertidur," ucapnya, dan saat aku menatapnya kaget, dia cepat-cepat menambahkan "Maksudku, aku mencoba untuk tidak tidur. Mimpi buruk," jelasnya lemah.

Dan sekarang itu semua masuk akal buatku. Wajah yang terlihat lelah, tertidur di sekolah, mimpi buruk di kelas Biologi hari ini. Dia tidak tidur. Sama sepertiku.

"Kau juga tidak tidur? Kau mencoba untuk tetap terjaga?" tanyaku heran. Matanya melebar dan wajahnya memucat. Lalu tiba-tiba dia mengerutkan alisnya dengan bingung.

"Juga? Kau tidak tidur?" tanyanya pelan.

Aku tidak pernah benar-benar bercerita pada siapapun tentang masalah tidurku. Tapi, setelah kupikir-pikir, aku sebaiknya terbuka pada Baekhyun karena dia berada dalam situasi yang sama. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Mimpi buruk?" bisiknya pelan. Aku sedikit terdiam, tidak menyukai istilah itu.

"Kau bisa menyebutnya begitu..." jawabku.

Dia menatapku paham. Jadi, dia mengerti maksudku? Kami berada di sini saling menatap dalam diam dan sama-sama paham sesulit apa untuk tetap terus terjaga. Ngomong-ngomong soal itu…

"Bagaimana cara kau melakukannya? Tetap terjaga?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Minum kopi, memasak, PR..." jawabnya lemah sambil mengangkat bahu. "Aku mencoba untuk tidur sebentar di sana-sini, di sekolah sebisaku, karena aku tidak akan bisa tidur lama di sana." Dia berhenti bicara, dan kemudian menggeleng. "Setidaknya, sampai siang tadi. Aku mungkin tidak akan pernah tidur lagi di sekolah," lanjutnya, menghindari tatapanku.

Aku merasa bersalah, ucapannya merujuk pada tidur siangnya di kelas Biologi hari ini, dan aku membiarkannya tidur begitu saja. Kalau 'mimpi buruk'-nya seperti mimipi burukku, dia pasti bangun dengan panik. Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanyanya, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Paman Bogum seorang dokter. Terkadang, aku mengambil obat dari lemarinya. Upper, kau tahu itu?"

Dia terlihat kaget dengan pembicaraan santaiku tentang penggunaan narkoba.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Atau, aku membuat sketsa dan itu akan membuatku terjaga... karena berkonsentrasi," ucapku lagi, aku tidak ingin dia berpikir aku ini seorang pecandu narkoba. "Maksudku, kopi? Yang benar saja?" dengusku.

Dia bercanda? Apa kopi saja cukup untuk membuatnya terjaga? Bagaimana caranya? Dan tidur di sekolah? Aku tidak pernah berbuat kesalahan seperti itu.

Dia hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kemudian melihat ke arah pintu dan kembali melihatku, ragu-ragu. "Umm... aku sebaiknya pergi sekarang. Aku tidak ingin Luhan khawatir—tapi, terima kasih sudah membiarkanku bersembunyi di sini dari Daehyun." Salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk seringaian.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. Lagi pula, Byun Baekhyun juga tidak terlalu payah. Saat dia berjalan ke arah pintu, aku berpikir sejenak sebelum bertanya.

"Hei!" seruku memanggilnya.

Dia berbalik dan menatapku penuh tanya.

"Kau tahu gazebo yang ada di belakang sana?" pertanyaanku mengacu pada gazebo tertutup yang dibuat oleh Paman Bogum dan Bibi Irene, Ibu Luhan, untuk membatasi area tanah.

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan aku meneruskan ucapanku. "Kadang-kadang, di malam hari, aku pergi ke sana. Udara dingin membantuku untuk tetap terjaga." Aku berhenti bicara sejenak, memikirkan bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk bertanya. "Mungkin aku akan bertemu denganmu di sana, kapan-kapan," ucapku santai.

Mata Baekhyun sedikit menyala, dan dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum, sebelum membuka pintu, dan berjalan keluar dari kamarku.

Aku akan pergi ke gazebo besok malam. Membayangkan ada seseorang sebagai teman bicara di malam hari membuatku ingin pergi ke sana. Dan aku juga sangat tertarik untuk mengenal Baekhyun. Senang sekali rasanya—dan untuk pertama kalinya—tidak merasa sendirian.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Baekhyun POV_

Chanyeol-ssi benar. Daehyun pingsan di atas tumpukan muntahannya sendiri... dia terbaring di kamar mandi lantai dua dengan pintu terbuka lebar.

Dua puluh ribu won-ku melayang, pikirku.

Aku melihat Daehyun lebih dekat dan hidungnya berdarah. Sepertinya dia menghantam wastafel saat jatuh pingsan. Diam-diam, aku berjalan menuruni tangga, menghindari orang-orang yang masih sadar, dan menyelinap ke teras depan.

Aku berjalan keluar dari rumah Keluarga Park dengan semangat, dan berjalan pulang sambil kembali menghirup udara berkabut dalam-dalam. Malam ini berakhir dengan menyenangkan.

Chanyeol-ssi memang sedikit kasar—dan mudah marah, tapi aku tertarik untuk mengetahui lebih banyak tentangnya. Aku tidak setuju dengannya menggunakan narkoba untuk tetap terjaga, tapi memangnya aku siapa? Aku tahu betapa sulitnya untuk bisa tetap terjaga.

Saat sampai di rumah, aku melihat Luhan sudah tertidur di kamarnya, dia masih mengenakan gaun hijaunya. Aku tersenyum sendiri sambil berharap dia bertemu dengan Sehun malam ini dan berjalan ke kamarku untuk mengganti pakaian.

Dengan ragu, aku memegang kenop pintu kamarku. Aku harus berani, dan mulai mengutuk diriku sendiri karena tidak mengganti pakaian dari awal. Aku membuka pintu, dan berlari ke laci tempat pakaianku tersimpan secepat mungkin. Aku mengambil pakaian pertama yang bisa kutemukan dan melesat keluar dari kamar menuju dapur tanpa melihat ke belakang.

Sambil terengah-engah cemas, aku mendadak mendapat inspirasi untuk resep kueku. Setelah mengganti pakaian, aku langsung membuat adonan untuk Bloody Jungs. Saat aku mencampurkan raspberry dengan adonan lain, aku kembali teringat dengan Park Chanyeol. Aku akan pergi ke gazebo besok malam, dan aku harap dia akan berada di sana.

 _I'm gonna run to you_

 _I'm gonna run to you_

 _Cause when the feelin's right I'm gonna run all night_

 _I'm gonna run to you_

- **Run to You, Bryan Adams**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **tbc**


	3. Double Fudge Rendezvous

**© angstgoddess003**

 **.**

* * *

 **N** **ote:**

 **Rendezvous: pertemuan**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Baekhyun POV**_

Aku tidak bersekolah hari ini, karena sekarang hari Sabtu. Aku berjuang menemukan apapun untuk mengisi waktuku. Beruntung, Luhan, selalu mengoceh di telingaku, dan suaranya membuatku mustahil untuk tidur.

"Maksudku..." dengus Luhan dramatis, "Semua orang di Bucheon datang ke pestanya, Baekhyun!" ucapnya putus asa selagi aku mengepel lantai dapur. "Kenapa dia tidak datang! Apa kau kira itu gara-gara aku? Tidak—tidak, itu tidak mungkin—mungkin dia tidak suka dengan Kris? Tapi, Chanyeol ada di sana—dan dia sahabatnya! Kau pasti berpikir dia akan datang ke pesta sahabatnya, kan!" Luhan merengek.

Saat dia menyebut nama Chanyeol, perhatianku langsung teralihkan. Aku berhenti mengepel dan dengan perlahan berbalik ke arahnya.

"Hei, Luhan..." Aku mulai bicara dengan hati-hati. Bagaimana cara menanyakan ini tanpa menarik perhatiannya?

Dia berhenti mengomel saat mendengar suaraku, dan menatapku bingung dari tempat duduknya di meja makan.

"Umm, Chanyeol yang kau bicarakan ini? Ada apa dengannya?" tanyaku secuek mungkin. Aku khawatir dia akan curiga dan mempertanyakan motifku, aku cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Maksudku, kalau dia sahabatnya Sehun, mungkin aku bisa lebih memahami bagaimana Sehun dengan melihat siapa temannya," ucapku licik.

Anehnya, Luhan meringis saat aku menyebut nama Chanyeol. "Ya... Chanyeol itu..."

Dia terdiam dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dalam upaya menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Chanyeol. Aku rasa aku bisa membantunya. Tampan? Menarik? Punya koleksi literatur yang mengesankan dan sofa kulit hitam seharga lima juta won?

"Masalah," ucapnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Masalah?" tanyaku bingung.

Ya, Chanyeol mungkin terlihat sedikit... kasar, tapi kalau masalah?

Dia mengangguk dan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dia... katakan saja, Chanyeol tidak bisa bersikap baik pada orang lain," tambahnya samar.

"Luhan, bisakah kau sedikit lebih spesifik?" dengusku, aku ingin dia melanjutkan ucapannya. Luhan memutar matanya.

"Dia bermasalah. Dia pembuat onar. Seperti biji busuk. Dia jahat pada semua orang kecuali Sehun, dia tidak suka bicara dengan orang lain, dia pernah ditangkap polisi sebelumnya, dia benci Kris, mulutnya benar-benar vulgar, dan waktu kelas satu dia menggores mobilku dengan alasan 'tidak sengaja', dan dia bahkan tidak meminta maaf," aku bisa mendengar racun dalam suara Luhan, dia tidak pernah bicara sekeras ini sebelumnya.

Wajahku memucat, sedikit kaget mendengar deskripsi tentang Chanyeol. Dia terlihat biasa-biasa saja tadi malam.

Ya, aku tahu dia sedikit kasar, tapi aku juga tahu kurang tidur bisa memengaruhi suasana hati, jadi aku bisa dengan mudah memahami itu. Tapi, Luhan, ternyata tidak bisa.

Aku merasakan sebuah dorongan untuk membela Chanyeol, tapi kalau aku melakukannya, Luhan akan curiga dan tahu aku tidak berminat mencari tahu tentang Sehun.

"Hmm, apa Sehun juga seperti itu? Jahat pada orang lain, maksudku?" tanyaku, aku tidak benar-benar peduli. Aku memutuskan untuk menyimpan informasi ini dan menanyakannya langsung pada Chanyeol nanti malam.

Luhan menggeleng panik. "Tidak! Tidak, Sehun sama sekali tidak seperti itu. Dia kadang-kadang ikut berpesta, tapi tidak lebih sering dari Kris. Suatu hari saat aku menginap dengan Jessica, aku melihat Sehun membantu ibunya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya—ibunya seorang profesor di perguruan tinggi, di Busan—dan sikapnya pada ibunya benar-benar manis..." Dia terdiam sesaat.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan terus mengepel lantai selagi Luhan menunjukkan kelebihan Sehun.

Aku harap aku bisa tahu lebih banyak tentang Chanyeol malam ini, aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menghakiminya berdasarkan penilaian Luhan. Aku tahu kalau Chanyeol menilaiku dari persepsi orang lain, dia akan berpikir aku ini benar-benar gila.

Bahuku sedikit merosot saat menyadari kemungkinan apa yang ada di pikirannya tentang aku. Pasti dia berpikir aku ini gila. Bagaimana tidak? Rumor beterbangan kesana-kemari di sekolah. Entah apa alasannya, aku ingin Chanyeol menyukaiku... atau setidaknya masih mau bicara denganku.

Dengan suasana hati yang sedikit lebih buruk, aku terus membersihkan rumah sepanjang hari sambil mengantisipasi pertemuanku dengan Chanyeol. Aku merasa senang sekaligus takut.

Pada pukul sebelas malam tepat, aku memutuskan untuk tetap berpegang pada pendirianku dan memenangkan hubungan pertemanan dengan Chanyeol dengan datang membawa resep kue baru.

Bibi Irene bilang, tidak ada yang bisa menolak kehadiranku kalau kue buatanku sudah terlibat. Aku harap Bibi Irene berkata jujur saat aku mengaduk adonan dan menyiapkan loyang kue.

Luhan dan Bibi Irene—yang cukup lelah karena perjalanannya dari Busan tadi malam—sudah tidur nyenyak di kamar mereka. Aku biasanya merasa iri dengan mereka saat malam tiba, tapi sekarang aku terlalu cemas memikirkan pertemuanku dengan Chanyeol.

Iseng-iseng, aku berpikir betapa bodohnya aku kalau dia tidak datang ke gazebo. Kemudian aku langsung sadar, aku bertingkah seperti Luhan.

Setelah kueku dingin, aku memasukannya ke dalam kantong plastik bening dan melabelinya seperti yang biasa kulakukan.

Double Fudge Rendezvous.

Kueku terlihat dan terasa lezat, aku merasa puas karena aku bisa bertingkah seperti seorang kritikus tidak berperasaan dalam hal memasak.

Aku duduk sendirian di meja makan dan mengetuk-ngetuk jariku sambil menyeruput secangkir kopi. Aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk dilakukan, dan aku bisa merasakan kelopak mataku mulai terkulai, bertentangan dengan keinginanku. Aku bertanya-tanya jam berapa Chanyeol biasanya pergi keluar. Dan akhirnya, untuk menyelamatkan kewarasanku sendiri, aku memutuskan untuk keluar tepat tengah malam.

Tidak perlu bersikap tidak sabaran.

Aku mencaci diriku sendiri karena terlalu bersemangat. Meskipun begitu, aku bersyukur karena tidak ada gaun mini bewarna hijau yang terlibat dalam pertemuan ini.

Setelah jam di microwave menujukkan pukul 00:00, aku langsung berdiri dan memasang hoodie-ku. Sambil menggenggam seplastik Double Fudge Rendezvous, aku berjalan keluar dari pintu belakang menuju gazebo.

Gerimis kecil yang turun sedikit menghalangi sinar bulan, tapi aku masih bisa melihat dengan jelas keberadaan gazebo yang terletak di ujung halaman. Aku memandang ke arah rumah Keluarga Park dan melihat jendela kamar tidur Chanyeol masih terang-benderang.

Aku menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam dan kembali berjalan dengan mantap menuju gazebo, menghadang kegelapan malam. Gazebo ini cukup besar, tanaman rambat menaiki tiap tiang di sisinya dan membentuk selimut empuk bewarna hijau di atapnya. Aku berjalan masuk dan melihat sekeliling. Aku tidak pernah masuk ke sini sebelumnya.

Ada sebuah meja piknik di tengah gazebo dengan bangku-bangku di kedua sisinya. Aku duduk memunggungi rumah dan memandang ke arah sungai kecil di depan. Mataku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kegelapan sekarang, aku bisa melihat pantulan awan di air beriak. Tempat ini sangat damai.

Sebagian ucapan Chanyeol benar. Gigitan angin dingin membuatku terjaga, tapi suara lembut dan menenangkan air sungai seperti menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur. Aku mengusap mataku dan mulai makan kue.

Untuk beberapa saat, aku hanya diam, makan kue dan memandangi sungai sebelum aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang datang dari belakangku. Pada awalnya, aku merasa khawatir, tapi aku langsung ingat aku sedang menunggu seseorang. Aku perlahan-lahan berbalik dan melihat Chanyeol berjalan mendekati gazebo.

Dia mengenakan jaket kulit hitam dan celana jeans gelap. Aku memang tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya dengan jelas sekarang, tapi dia sepertinya tidak punya ekspresi "jahat" di wajahnya. Dia langsung duduk di ujung bangkuku tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun dan menatap ke arah sungai.

Naruniku sedikit berdansa kegirangan karena dia datang. Tapi, aku sedikit bingung, dia masih belum bicara. Dia hanya duduk menatap sungai. Angin sepoi-sepoi dengan lembut meniup rambutnya, mengirim wangi tubuhnya ke arahku.

Wangi Chanyeol begitu memabukan. Seperti wangi sabun dan sampo bercampur dengan sedikit bau asap rokok yang sama sekali tidak tercium menjijikkan seperti seharusnya.

Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, aku tiba-tiba teringat dengan senjata rahasiaku.

"Kue?" tanyaku berbisik dan menggeres seplastik kue ke arah Chanyeol di meja kayu.

Dia melirik kueku dan mengernyitkan alisnya. Dia menariknya mendekat dan mengeluarkan sepotong kue lalu memeriksanya, seolah-olah aku menawarkan kepala anak anjing padanya.

Sambil menarik napas kesal, aku menyambar kantong plastiknya dan mengambil sepotong kue. Aku mengigitnya perlahan dengan dramatis, menunjukkan kalau dia tidak akan kejang-kejang karena makan makanan pemberianku.

Alisnya terangkat melihatku, dan kemudian memasukan sepotong kue ke mulutnya dan mengunyahnya dengan berani. Matanya sedikit menyala saat dia mencicipi kueku, dan nuraniku langsung menari gembira. Aku tahu dia akan menyukainya.

"Kuenya benar-benar enak. Kue apa ini?" Dia akhirnya berbicara setelah selesai mengunyah.

Aku mengangkat sudut bibirku, menyeringai. "Double Fudge Rendezvous," jawabku pelan.

"Hmm..." ucapnya sambil mengunyah dan menelannya. "Nama yang sedikit aneh untuk kue," ujarnya.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku selalu mendapat inspirasi dari peristiwa yang terjadi di sekelilingku. Dan kemudian, aku menamai kueku," jawabku tenang. "Tadi malam aku membuat Bloody Jung," lanjutku sambil menyeringai.

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat sebelum tertawa keras, dia membuatku kaget dan senang pada saat yang bersamaan. Setelah dia menenangkan dirinya, dia berbalik ke arahku, senyum miringnya masih ada di wajahnya.

"Menakjubkan. Kau harus membuatkanku kue itu kapan-kapan." Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Ya, dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Oh, Tuhan, dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya!

Aku mengulur waktu untuk menenangkan naluriku yang cekikikan seperti gadis tujuh belas tahun lainnya sebelum mengangguk. Kami kembali diam selama beberapa menit, hanya memandang cahaya bulan yang terpantul dari sungai melewati kabut tipis karena gerimis dan makan Double Fudge Rendezvous.

Pikiranku sibuk memikirkan kenyataan aku benar-benar merasa nyaman berada di dekat laki-laki ini, kalau dia orang lain, aku akan gemetaran dan panik mencari jalan keluar.

"Mimpi burukmu tentang apa?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil berbisik, membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku berbalik ke arahnya. Dia menatap tangannya, dan aku mengerutkan kening. Aku tidak ingin menceritakan masa lalu kelamku padanya.

Saat aku tidak menjawab, tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapanku, dan dia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau tidak harus memberitahuku, aku hanya penasaran. Aku tidak berusaha untuk memata-mataimu," ucapnya lembut dengan ekspresi tulus.

"Tidak..." ucapku cepat. "Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak keberatan. Aku hanya... aku belum pernah benar-benar membicarakan mimpi burukku pada siapa pun," jelasku sambil mengalihkan tatapanku ke tanganku yang terlipat di atas meja. "Lagi pula, kau mungkin juga sudah berpikir aku ini gila karena mendengar semua rumor yang beredar. Aku rasa tidak perlu lagi menuangkan minyak ke dalam api," lanjutku masam.

Dia mendengus, tapi tidak berusaha untuk menyangkal tuduhanku. Dia diam-diam menatap jauh ke depan. Setelah beberapa menit, dia berpaling ke arahku dengan ekspresi yang penuh pertimbangan.

"Aku akan menceritakan padamu tentang mimpiku kalau kau menceritakan padaku tentang mimpimu," ucapnya tegas.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chanyeol POV**_

Dia duduk tercengang dan berkedip beberapa kali. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, aku harus tahu apa yang telah dialami gadis ini.

Aku sudah bicara dengan Kris sebelumnya, dan sikapku ini menunjukkan aku jauh lebih tertarik pada Byun Baekhyun lebih dari apa yang kusadari. Untungnya, Kris mabuk berat dan terlalu lemas untuk bertengkar denganku saat aku berjalan mendekatinya. Saat kata-kata "Byun Baekhyun" keluar dari mulutku, dia langsung mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jangan ganggu Baekhyun," ucapnya serak dan menyipitkan mata, mencoba untuk menguatkan nada suaranya tapi gagal dengan cukup menyedihkan.

Aku merasa terganggu dengan tingkahnya yang berusaha mengalihkan pertanyaanku.

"Berhenti bertele-tele dan beritahu aku apa saja yang kau ketahui, Brengsek," bentakku cukup keras dan dia mengerutkan keningnya sambil memejamkan mata. Aku sedikit tersenyum karena berhasil membuat kepalanya semakin sakit.

"Dia aneh," erangnya sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas telinga. "Ada hal traumatis aneh yang terjadi padanya sebelum dia pindah ke sini, dan dia tidak suka disentuh. Luhan tidak pernah membicarakan hal itu, dan kami tidak diperbolehkan untuk bertanya."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, dia langsung berlari meninggalkan dapur dan kembali muntah di kamar mandi, dan aku menghabiskan sisa hariku dengan bertanya-tanya. Bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun sebelum dia pindah ke sini sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa tidur atau disentuh. Aku meringis membayangkan semua kemungkinannya.

Setelah menghabiskan sore dan malamku memikirkan skenario terburuk, aku sudah bersumpah sebelum meninggalkan rumah, aku akan mencari tahu.

Jadi di sinilah aku, menawarkan satu-satunya hal yang bisa kutawarkan dan berharap dia sedikit penasaran dengan masa laluku agar dia mau mengobati rasa penasaranku. Aku bisa membayangkan semua omong kosong yang diceritakan Luhan padanya tentangku.

Dia tidak pernah bisa melupakan kejadian mobilnya yang tergores waktu itu. Bahkan bukan aku pelakunya. Aku sengaja menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena Sehun begitu panik karena tidak sengaja menggores cat mobil Luhan, dan aku tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat Sehun bertingkah seperti itu.

"Kau duluan," suara lembut Baekhyun memecahkan lamunanku.

Aku menatap matanya dan mencerna pernyataannya.

Oh, sial. Aku duluan.

Aku menghela napas dengan frustasi dan menarik-narik rambutku. Aku mengalihkan tatapanku ke meja kayu dan mencoba memikirkan imbalan yang akan kudapat—mendengar kisahnya. Saat merasa semakin cemas, aku merogoh saku jaketku dan menarik keluar sebungkus rokok dan korek. Aku menarik sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya di bibirku. Aku menatap lama bara api yang menyala di ujungnya saat menghisap dan menghembuskannya kembali.

"Saat aku berusia sembilan tahun, rumahku kebakaran, dan aku menyaksikan ayahku terbakar sampai meninggal," ucapku cepat.

Aku memutuskan untuk melewatkan detail tentang penyebab kebakaran itu. Aku belum mau melihat reaksi Baekhyun dan melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Ibuku mengusirku setelah kejadian itu," ucapku pahit, menggaruk meja kayu dengan kukuku. "Itulah mimpi burukku. Terkadang aku bermimpi tentang kebakaran itu, dan terkadang aku bermimpi tentang ibuku. Dan terkadang mimpiku tentang hal-hal buruk yang terjadi padaku di panti asuhan," aku menyelesaikan ceritaku sambil mengangkat bahu dan kembali menghisap rokok dalam-dalam.

Dia terdiam sesaat, dan aku menatapnya untuk memahami reaksinya. Matanya melebar penuh kekagetan, perhatian, dan... kasihan. Aku benci melihat orang-orang menatapku dengan kasihan. Akhirnya, aku mengalihkan tatapanku ke sungai dengan masam.

"Aku minta maaf..." bisiknya pelan.

Aku mendengus saat mengingat asumsiku sebelumnya tentang Baekhyun yang terlalu sering meminta maaf. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan melambaikan tanganku yang memegang rokok, dan kembali menggaruk meja kayu. Aku tahu sekarang gilirannya untuk bercerita, tapi aku sabar menunggunya untuk mengumpulkan keberanian dan terus merokok. Setelah rokokku habis, aku menjentikkan puntungnya keluar dari gazebo, membuat bara apinya menyentuh tanah basah dan mati.

Suara dehamannya kembali membawa perhatianku padanya. Dia menatap tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja dengan gugup.

"Setahun yang lalu, aku dan ibuku menjadi korban invasi selama sebulan, di rumah kami sendiri," bisiknya sangat pelan.

Mataku melebar, aku tidak pernah membayangkan ini, walaupun sudah sejuta skenario berputar di kepalaku. Aku menunggu dengan sabar sampai dia melanjutkan ceritanya.

Keningnya berkerut, mungkin teringat dengan kengerian masa lalunya dan dia tidak pernah mengalihkan tatapannya dari tangannya. "Pria itu... Kyuhyun... adalah mantan kekasih ibuku, jauh sebelum ibuku bertemu dengan ayahku. Dia sempat menghubungi ibuku sebulan setelah ayahku meninggal bertahun-tahun yang lalu, tapi itu saja. Setelah itu, dia tidak pernah lagi menghubungi ibuku. Dia menyusup ke dalam dan menyandera kami di dalam rumah selama hampir empat minggu."

Baekhyun kemudian berhenti bicara, matanya dengan waspada melesat mengelilingi halaman belakang, seolah-olah akan ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba melompat keluar dari kegelapan malam. Dia menjilat bibirnya dan kembali bicara.

"Dia menyiksa kami berdua... melakukan hal-hal yang mengerikan..." Dia bergidik dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

Aku ingin menyentuh dan menghiburnya, tapi aku tahu aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Kris sudah bilang padaku dia tidak suka disentuh, jadi aku hanya bisa duduk dan mendengarkannya, berharap kehadiranku dapat memberinya sedikit kenyamanan.

"Dia membunuh ibuku tepat di depanku," tambahnya dengan suara kosong, dia sekarang menatap ke arah sungai. Kemudian dia menyilangkan tangannya di atas meja dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas tangan, menghadap ke arahku. "Kejadian itulah yang selalu terulang dalam mimpi burukku,"

Dia menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan lelah. Suaranya sudah terdengar tidak jelas dan matanya terpejam.

Aku punya firasat dia sedikit mengedit pengalamannya, membuatnya terdengar tidak begitu mengerikan. Tapi, karena aku juga melakukan hal yang sama, aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

Aku punya gambaran umum tentang apa yang terjadi di kehidupannya. Sangat mengerikan membayangkan Baekhyun sedang... disiksa. Aku ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi pada pria bernama Kyuhyun itu, tapi saat dia membuka matanya dan menatapku, ekspresinya jelas mengisyaratkan diskusi sudah ditutup.

Dan aku tidak ingin membuat kesedihannya berlanjut, jadi aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, menunjukkan padanya kalau aku tidak berpikir dia gila. Dia berusaha untuk membalas senyumku, tapi senyumnya terlihat seperti orang sakit gigi, dan dia akhirnya menyibukkan diri dengan makan kue.

Aku membalikan tubuhku ke depan dan mulai mencerna cerita Baekhyun. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, aku menyimpulkan insiden yang terjadi padanya bisa kutemukan dengan mudah di internet, karena peristiwa itu belum terlalu lama terjadi.

"Jadi," ucap Baekhyun ringan, memecah keheningan. Dia masih meletakan kepalanya di atas lengannya. "Apa kue favoritmu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum kecil, dia mencoba untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Aku kembali tersenyum, kemudian meletakkan kepalaku di atas lenganku, menghadapnya, meniru posisinya. "Hm... dulu kue selai kacang, tapi sekarang, aku rasa Double Fudge Rendezvous," ucapku sambil seringai.

Kue buatan Baekhyun benar-benar terasa seperti anugerah Tuhan, mungkin kue ini adalah kue terlezat yang pernah kumakan.

Dalam rumah Keluarga Park, segala hal tentang makanan, selalu dibarengi dengan moto "masak untuk sendiri", dan karena tidak ada seorangpun dari kami yang punya keterampilan kuliner yang baik, aku jarang mendapat kesempatan untuk makan makanan enak.

Wajah Baekhyun sedikit menyala mendengar pujian tersembunyiku, dan dia tertawa ringan.

"Aku tahu lima resep kue selai kacang. Kau akan menyukai semuanya," jawabnya puas, sebelum wajahnya sedikit mengernyit. "Mungkin..." dia berhenti bicara dan memalingkan wajah sambil menggigit bibirnya sebelum menatap mataku lagi. "Mungkin besok aku bisa membawakannya untukmu."

Pernyataannya lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

Aku memutar mataku saat melihat usaha menyedihkannya untuk bertanya apa aku akan datang ke sini lagi besok atau tidak. "Ya, ya, aku akan datang ke sini lagi besok. Aku tidak bisa menahan godaan kue yang begitu nikmat," candaku.

Dia tersenyum, dan aku bisa melihat pipinya sedikit merona di bawah sinar bulan saat dia tersipu malu.

Manis sekali.

Dia mengangkat lengan kirinya dari bawah kepalanya dan menggambar pola biji-bijian di atas meja kayu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Jadi, seperti apa rasanya hidup di Bucheon?" tanyanya pelan.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Membosankan. Aku biasanya nongkrong dengan Sehun untuk menghabiskan waktu di akhir pekan," dengusku. "Ya, saat dia tidak sepenuhnya terobsesi dengan sepupumu yang menyebalkan itu."

Kepala Baekhyun langsung tegak, dia marah. "Hei! Luhan TIDAK menyebalkan!" Dia mendengus.

Aku duduk perlahan sambil mengangkat kedua tanganku di udara dengan sikap defensif. Lalu tiba-tiba dia mengerutkan alisnya, "Apa maksudmu terobsesi?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Aku mendesah frustrasi dan memutar sepenuhnya tubuhku menghadapnya. Sikuku bersandar di atas meja. "Dia sudah jatuh cinta dengan Luhan sejak pertama kali aku mengenalnya. Aku harus mendengarnya bercerita tentang Luhan setiap hari," ucapku sambil mendesah.

Baekhyun sejenak membeku dan kemudian tertawa pelan dan lama.

Aku menggigit bibirku, berusaha keras untuk tidak tersenyum geli melihatnya dan kemudian mengangkat sebelah alisku sambil bertanya-tanya.

Dia menenangkan dirinya sebelum kembali mendengus dan tertawa. "Maaf, hanya saja..." dia terdiam dan kembali tertawa kecil.

Aku menatapnya tajam. Sangat menjengkelkan saat kau tidak tahu apa-apa di saat seperti ini.

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan meminta maaf dan bicara. "Sejak aku tiba di sini seminggu yang lalu, aku tidak pernah berhenti mendengar Sehun ini—Sehun itu." Dia kembali tertawa dan kemudian bicara dengan suara melengking untuk mengejek Luhan, "Oh, Tuhan, Baekhyun! Bukankah Sehun saaangat tampan?"

Kemudian kami berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Aku tahu ini. Tidak seorang pun dari mereka punya keberanian.

Setelah tawa kami akhirnya reda, aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Secara pribadi, aku rasa kita sebaiknya tidak memberitahu mereka. Itu akan memberi mereka pelajaran karena sudah membuat kita menderita." Aku menyeringai, mengajaknya bersekongkol.

Baekhyun tertawa dan mengangguk.

Kami kembali ke posisi awal, dengan kepala di atas meja dan duduk diam, hanya mendengarkan suara air sungai.

Mataku terpejam, menikmati angin dingin menerpa wajahku. Aku masih lelah... kelelahan sebenarnya. Tapi, dengan kehadiaran Baekhyun di sini, membuatku lebih mudah untuk tetap terjaga. Aku sebenarnya senang saat dia begitu bersemangat mengharapkanku untuk kembali lagi ke sini besok, dia menyelamatkanku dari rasa malu untuk memintanya datang lagi, karena aku jelas-jelas menikmati kehadirannya.

Ini jarang terjadi padaku. Aku dikenal sebagai seseorang yang anti-sosial. Aku sudah belajar bertahun-tahun yang lalu tentang semua orang itu menyebalkan. Itu moto hidupku. Kalau kau tidak dekat dengan orang lain, mereka itu tidak akan bisa menyakitimu, dan sebagai balasannya, kau juga tidak akan pernah menyakiti orang lain.

"Luhan bilang kau pernah ditangkap," ucap Baekhyun, nadanya terdengar menuduh.

Aku membuka mataku untuk melihatnya, tapi matanya masih terpejam. Aku mendengus. "Yeah, tentu saja Luhan tahu itu. Dia yang melaporkanku," ucapku bermalas-malasan dan kembali memejamkan mata.

"Benarkah? Boleh aku tahu kenapa?" Dia setengah tertawa, setengah menguap.

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam dan kembali memejamkan mataku. "Ada kejadian kecil dengan mobilnya di tahun pertama sekolah. Dia benar-benar marah karena itu. Tapi, dia tidak menuntutku, mungkin karena Sehun memintanya untuk tidak melaporkanku, tapi dia terus-terusan mengawasiku, dan akhirnya dia memergokiku melakukan hal yang... kurang mematuhi hukum."

Aku mengangkat bahuku dan menguap, berharap dia akan melupakan persoalan ini.

"Oh... kau melakukan apa?" tanyanya mengantuk saat aku tidak melanjutkan ucapanku.

Aku membuka mataku kemudian melihatnya menatapku penuh harap. Aku tidak pernah bangga dengan catatan kriminalku, jadi aku sedikit mengerang frustrasi dan memutuskan untuk jujur.

Lagi pula, masa lalu akan tetap menjadi masa lalu.

"Aku mengambil zat berbahaya dari laboratorium Kimia," ucapku hati-hati sambil menilai reaksinya.

Dan ternyata, dia hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali memejamkan mata, seperti ucapanku bukanlah suatu masalah besar. Aku sedikit tersenyum, kaget melihat reaksinya.

"Kau sebaiknya memaafkan Luhan. Dia punya sedikit kecenderungan untuk menyimpan dendam. Kadang-kadang aku kagum padanya, tapi kadang-kadang sikapnya sedikit membuatku jengkel," jawabnya pelan.

Aku mendengus, dan kemudian kembali memejamkan mata.

Sedikit jengkel? Yang benar saja! Aku masih punya beberapa insiden lain yang belum kusampaikan padanya, tapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak menceritakan semuanya sekaligus dalam satu malam. Aku tidak ingin dia berpikir aku ini benar-benar kacau.

Sekali lagi, kami duduk diam untuk waktu yang lama, hanya ada suara napas kami dan air sungai yang terdengar.

Akhirnya keheningan dipecahkan oleh suara dengkuran lembut. Aku sudah kenal suara ini.

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat wajahnya yang damai, dia sudah jatuh tertidur. Dengan ragu, aku mengangkat kakiku dan mengetuk pelan kakinya dengan sepatuku. Matanya langsung terbuka dan dia duduk tegak, menggosok panik matanya dengan telapak tangannya.

Aku tertawa dan bergumam, "Amatiran."

Dia sejenak terlihat bingung, tapi cepat sadar. "Maaf. Terima kasih," gumamnya, perlahan kembali menurunkan kepalanya, tapi matanya tetap terbuka.

Ucapannya ini yang selalu menggangguku. "Kenapa kau selalu melakukan itu?" Melihat ekspresi bingungnya, aku cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Meminta maaf. Kau bilang maaf terlalu sering," ucapku sambil menyipitkan mata.

Dia mengangkat bahunya dan terlihat seperti akan mengucapkan maaf sebelum melihat tatapan peringatan dariku, kemudian dia tertawa.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya. Aku kira itu hanya kebiasaan," jawabnya.

Aku kembali menutup mata. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku sering-sering. Aku tidak ingin mendengar omong kosong itu lagi," ucapku keras.

Sangat menyebalkan menghabiskan waktu dengan seseorang yang terlalu sering meminta maaf. Itu membuatmu merasa seperti sampah.

Aku sedang duduk diam dengan nyaman, kepalaku masih berada di atas meja, kembali mendengarkan suara riak air, dan terbuai oleh suaranya yang menenangkan. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ketukan di kakiku, dan mataku langsung terbuka.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar melihatku. "Kau tertidur," godanya.

Aku memutar mataku sambil menggodanya, dan menjaga agar mataku tetap terbuka lebar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku melihat matahari mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbit. Aku duduk tegak dan mengusap wajahku.

"Sebentar lagi matahari terbit," gumamku dan kemudian melihat awan yang sedikit lebih terang di ufuk timur.

Sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam, aku berdiri dari bangku dan mulai meregangkan anggota tubuhku yang kaku. Baekhyun perlahan mulai bangkit dan mengambil kantong kuenya yang terletak di tengah meja.

Dia berdiri dengan canggung di samping bangku. "Ya, sampai besok."

Dia menatapku dan menggigit bibirnya. Ya, ini juga benar-benar manis.

Aku mengangguk. "Sampai besok," ucapku setuju sambil menyeringai.

Sambil menahan kantuk, kami berdua berjalan turun dari gazebo, kembali menuju rumah masing-masing dan merasa menang dalam pertandingan melawan malam ini.

 _All of your flaws and all of my flaws, they lie there hand in hand_

 _Ones we've inherited, ones that we learn_

 _They pass from man to man_

 **-Flaws, Bastille**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **tbc**


	4. Peanut Butter Panaceas

**© angstgoddess003**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chanyeol POV**_

Saat matahari akhirnya terbit, aku kembali terkurung di dalam kamarku. Si gadis murahan itu, Jessica, datang berkunjung hari ini, dan aku ingin menghindari semua hal yang berhubungan dengannya. Aku sedikit berharap Sehun akan ikut dengannya, tapi dia sudah berjanji untuk membantu ibunya akhir pekan ini. Jadi, aku kembali sendirian, menggambar tanpa berpikir di tempat tidur dan menyumbat telingaku dengan earphone.

Pada siang hari, aku teringat dengan rencanaku untuk mencari tahu insiden yang terjadi setahun yang lalu. Hal dramatis yang terjadi pada Baekhyun pasti akan muncul di berita lokal manapun tempat dia berasal.

Aku menatap pintu kamarku dengan ragu, kalau aku bertemu dengan Jessica, aku pasti akan bertengkar dengannya. Dia membenciku. Alasannya karena, pertama, aku membenci pacarnya secara terang-terangan. Kedua, dia mendapat kesan aku telah merusak saudara kesayangannya.

Aku mendengus dalam hati. Kalau saja dia tahu seberapa besar usahaku untuk menjaga Sehun keluar dari masalah.

Sambil menghela napas pasrah, aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan membuka pintu perlahan. Aku mengintip keluar dan menyusuri lorong, perlahan-lahan berjalan menuju lantai dua, dan menuruni tangga sepelan mungkin.

Aku melihat lorong kosong di sana dan semua pintu tertutup, aku berjalan perlahan menuju ruang kerja Paman Bogum, tempat di mana satu-satunya komputer tersambung dengan internet. Di sini tidak ada wifi seperti kota-kota besar. Bahkan aku tidak punya ponsel. Untuk apa? Penduduk di kota ini sedikit, dan aku kenal dengan mereka semua. Lagi pula, aku juga tidak membutuhkannya.

Setelah masuk, aku menutup pintu dan menguncinya, aku tidak sadar sudah menahan napas dari tadi.

Aku berjalan ke komputer mahal milik Paman Bogum dan menyalakannya sambil duduk di kursi, di depannya, dan menggosok mataku dengan keras. Aku melakukan pencarian dan menemukan hal-hal yang tidak signifikan dengan apa yang kuharapkan sebelum menyadari kata kunci yang kugunakan adalah "Baekhyun".

Aku akhirnya sukses melakukan pencarian dengan menggunakan nama depannya. Sebuah koran lokal di Seoul memuat artikel tentang insiden itu. Sebelum mengklik tautan, aku sempat merasa bersalah karena mengorek-ngorek informasi ini di belakang Baekhyun. Tapi, aku langsung menepis perasaan itu.

Aku memuat halaman website dan mulai membacanya.

 _ **Invasi Rumah di Seoul. Satu Orang Tewas, Satu Orang Terluka Parah.**_

 _ **SEOUL**_ _– Pengadilan memvonis Cho Kyuhyun (36 th) dengan dakwaan membunuh seorang guru sekolah dasar, Byun Heechul (34 th). Dakwaan lainnya termasuk penculikan, penyerangan dan penyiksaan menggunakan senjata tajam dengan maksud membunuh, dan masuk tanpa izin. Keputusan tuntutan lain masih ditunda._

 _Setelah mendapat panggilan darurat, polisi bergegas menuju Distrik S pekan lalu. Petugas datang dan menemukan mayat Nyonya Byun di dalam rumahnya. Putri Byun (16 th) ditemukan terkunci di dalam lemari kamar, dalam keadaan terikat dan mulut tersumbat. Dia menderita patah tulang, luka dan memar, dan sekarang berada dalam pengawasan Rumah Sakit Seoul untuk mendapat pengobatan malnutrisi dan dehidrasi. Kondisinya sudah stabil. Nama Putri Byun sengaja dirahasiakan sampai menunggu kepastian dari kerabat dekat korban._

 _Menurut para petugas, Cho mengaku pada hari Minggu sudah membobol rumah mantan kekasihnya 5 minggu yang lalu. Dia menganiaya Byun dan menyandera putrinya selama hampir satu bulan. Pengacara Cho mengklaim kliennya menderita kelainan jiwa. Evaluasi dari psikiatri tertunda sebelum sidang..._

Aku berhenti membacanya dan mematikan komputer, kecewa karena aku tidak mendapat informasi seperti yang kuharapkan, tapi aku merasa lega karena tahu pelakunya berada di tahanan. Aku sudah yakin rasa penasaranku hanya bisa diobati oleh Baekhyun sendiri.

Aku berjalan kembali ke kamarku dan mendengar suara paling menjijikkan yang pernah kudengar datang dari balik pintu kamar Kris, dan langsung meringis karena aku berdiri sangat dekat dengan... keintiman mereka.

Aku kembali ke kamarku dan mendesah puas. Ruangan ini seperti tempat suciku. Walaupun kamar ini tidak bisa memasokku dengan tidur yang sangat kuinginkan, tapi kamar ini dapat memberiku privasi yang kubutuhan.

Aku orang yang sangat tertutup. Aku bahkan sering tidak mengizinkan Sehun masuk ke kamarku. Aku rasa Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya mengerti tentang situasi di rumah ini pada hari Jumat lalu saat dia meminta izin untuk bersembunyi di kamarku.

Tapi, tentu saja dia tidak tahu! Dia bahkan tidak tahu aku ini ada.

Aku berjalan ke pintu balkon untuk merokok, tapi tiba-tiba merasa pusing. Aku berdiri di tengah kamar, pandanganku mulai berkunangang dan aku sadar grafik kurang tidurku sudah sampai pada puncaknya. Pengalaman sudah mengajarkanku, kalau aku tidak segera tidur, aku akan berhalusinasi parah. Karena aku tidak punya keinginan untuk berhalusinasi hari ini, aku langsung berjalan terhuyung ke meja samping tempat tidurku dan mengatur alarmku dua jam lagi.

Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan aku berbaring di tempat tidur, tapi aku sudah tertidur dan dua jam kemudian jam alarmku melengking dan membawaku keluar dari mimpi yang kualami. Aku langsung duduk tegak di atas tempat tidur, terengah-engah dan berkeringat seperti Kris setelah pulang latihan.

Aku mengangkat tanganku yang gemetaran untuk mematikan suara alarm. Butuh waktu lama untuk pulih, dan aku sama sekali tidak bergerak, hanya duduk diam di sini, gemetaran dengan air mata mengalir di wajahku seperti seorang bayi. Aku merasa jijik dengan diriku sendiri.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Paman Bogum pulang malam itu dan melihat rumah—yang terlihat benar-benar mencurigakan—luar biasa bersih. Aku menyapanya singkat saat aku ke dapur untuk membuat sandwich, dan memakannya sendirian di kamarku. Aku rasa aku akan pergi malam ini saat tengah malam tiba. Aku harus menyelinap keluar melewati balkonku agar Papi B. tidak tahu, dan aku sudah lumayan profesional melakukan ini. Aku sempat berpikir untuk membawa buku sketsaku dan sebuah buku untuk Baekhyun, tapi kemudian aku sadar di sana terlalu gelap untuk membaca.

Jadi, tepat tengah malam, aku berjalan keluar balkon dengan tangan kosong. Sambil mengayunkan kakiku ke atas pagar kayu, aku kemudian berpegangan pada jenjang tanaman rambat di dinding rumah. Dengan suara lembut, aku mendarat dengan tenang di rumput basah halaman belakang rumahku.

Benar-benar profesional, ucapku sombong dalam hati saat berbalik berjalan menuju gazebo.

Seperti malam kemarin, Baekhyun sudah duduk di bangku menungguku, rambut coklat panjangnya tidak lagi tertutup hoodie. Dia berbalik saat mendengarku mendekat dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kau jago sekali memanjat," ucapnya pelan saat aku duduk di bangku, di sebelahnya. Butuh waktu beberapa saat sebelum aku mengerti maksudnya.

"Oh," ucapku sedikit kaget . "Kau melihatnya?" tanyaku sambil menyeringai.

Dia mengangguk dalam kegelapan, dan aku hanya mengangkat bahuku. Dia memutar matanya saat melihat sikapku dan menggeser sekantong plastik bening di atas meja. Kue.

Aku tersenyum dan mengambil sepotong kue dari dalamnya. Aku tidak ragu lagi seperti tadi malam, aku sudah percaya dengan keterampilan memanggang Baekhyun.

Aku menggigit kuenya dan langsung sadar ini kue selai kacang. Bukan sembarang kue selai kacang... tapi, kue selai kacang yang sangat lezat. Mataku sedikit terpejam merasakan kenikmatannya.

"Mmm..." gumamku. "Apa nama kue ini?" tanyaku sambil memakannya dengan khidmat.

"Peanut Butter Panaceas," jawabnya sombong, mengambil sepotong kue dari kantong plastik dan menggigitnya.

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar penggunaan katanya yang bertele-tele, namun mengesankan.

"Panaceas..." ujarku pelan, mengamati kue di tanganku. "Penyembuh. Namanya sangat pas," ucapku sambil menyeringai.

Dia mengangkat bahunya. "Ini resep lama, resep kue selai kacang terbaik dalam koleksiku."

Kami duduk diam selama beberapa menit, menikmati kue penyembuh. Tidak turun hujan malam ini, tapi kabut tebal masih membayangi udara, dan karena sekarang pertengahan November, udara yang berhembus terasa benar-benar dingin. Tapi, ini bagus.

Aku bisa mencium wangi Baekhyun yang tertiup angin. Wanginya seperti kue, bunga dan strawberry. Sangat feminin. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, suara lembut Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan.

"Aku tertidur hari ini," ucap Baekhyun sedih.

Aku berbalik ke arahnya untuk melihatnya sudah meletakan kepalanya di atas meja, rambutnya menghalangi wajahnya. Kau juga, hah?

"Yeah, aku juga sebenarnya." Aku mengerutkan kening. "Berapa lama?" tanyaku sambil mengayunkan kakiku di antara kedua sisi bangku agar aku bisa melihat Baekhyun sepenuhnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin tiga jam. Aku sendirian di rumah, menonton televisi di sofa saat aku ketiduran. Lalu aku bangun... dari mimpi..." suaranya terdengar lemah dan memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

Matanya tidak terlihat selelah semalam, walaupun aku masih bisa melihat dengan jelas lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya dalam kegelapan gazebo. Dia menjilat bibirnya dan memandang ke sekeliling halaman berkabut sebelum kembali menatapku. Dia sedikit bersandar ke arahku dan terus berbisik.

"Aku berada di kamar tidurku lagi..."

Aku mengernyitkan alis dan bersandar ke arahnya untuk mendengar suaranya lebih jelas.

"...di rumah lamaku." Dia kembali memandang ke sekeliling halaman dan menjilat bibirnya, ini pasti kebiasaannya saat gugup. "Dia menungguku... di lemari lagi... bersembunyi di sana saat aku naik ke tempat tidur."

Dia kemudian berhenti bicara, dan wajahnya terlihat enggan. Aku mengangguk, mendorongnya untuk melanjutkan cerita. Aku sangat penasaran sekarang. Dia membalikan seluruh tubuhnya ke arahku dan kemudian membawa lututnya ke dadanya, memeluknya erat-erat.

"Dia keluar saat dia berpikir aku sudah tidur... tapi, aku sama sekali belum tidur. Aku melihatnya membuka pintu lemari... tapi aku... membeku begitu saja. Aku tidak bisa berteriak atau melakukan apa pun. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah melihat apa yang terjadi." Dia kembali melihat ke sekeliling halaman dan mulai menggoyangkan tubuhnya maju-mundur dengan perlahan.

Aku rasa mataku melebar mendengar ucapannya.

"Dia... menyerangku saat aku masih berbaring di tempat tidur, dan hal berikutnya yang kusadari adalah, aku terikat di lemari, berdarah." Dia meringis dan mengistirahatkan dagunya di atas lututnya.

"Ada detail-detail kecil yang selalu menghantuiku," bisiknya tenang. "Seperti bau darah yang membuatku mual, dan saat aku mencoba untuk muntah... aku tersedak karena mulutku disumbat." Dia melihat jauh ke depan.

Setelah beberapa saat, dia kembali ke keadaan sekarang dan sedikit menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kembali menatapku. Dia memiringkan kepalanya, sekarang pipinya berbaring di lutut dan dia melihat ke arah sungai.

"Itulah mimpiku, dan semuanya akan semakin parah kalau aku sendirian di rumah." Dia mendesah.

Aku sedikit tertegun, dan terdiam sebentar, pikiranku sibuk membayangkan lemari, darah, dan muntah, dan benar-benar paham dengan maksud Baekhyun tentang detail-detail kecil yang menjadi hantu.

Cerita Baekhyun, tanpa diragukan lagi, benar-benar kacau. Senang rasanya mengetahui bukan aku satu-satunya yang pernah mengalami pengalaman kacau. Mungkin, Baekhyun bisa menangani kejadian hidupnya lebih baik daripada aku, dan dia baru melewatinya selama satu tahun. Sedangkan aku sudah berusaha menanganinya sejak lama.

"Aku minta maaf," bisik Baekhyun tenang, memecahkan lamunanku.

Aku kemudian berbalik dan sedikit kesal. Aku ingin membentaknya karena meminta maaf sebelum aku melihat ekspresi sedih di wajahnya.

"Kau minta maaf karena apa lagi sekarang?" tanyaku, berusaha menahan amarahku sebaik mungkin.

Dia menggigit bibirnya dan membalik tubuhnya kembali menghadap meja. "Aku tidak bermaksud membebanimu dengan masalahku, aku seharusnya tidak menceritakannya," ucap Baekhyun bersikeras, mungkin salah paham menilai sikapku yang diam.

"Jangan bodoh, Baekhyun." Aku mendesah dan menyambar sepotong kue lagi dari kantong plastik di atas meja. "Kau membawakanku kue, jadi kau bisa membebaniku semaumu," jawabku sambil menyeringai.

Maksudku, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya merasa bersalah karena telah menceritakan mimpinya di saat aku benar-benar penasaran. Sayangnya, aku masih bisa melihat skeptisisme di wajahnya, jadi sambil menghela napas berat, aku kembali menempatkan kue ke dalam kantong plastik dan menggosok tanganku.

"Oke," ucapku pelan, menguatkan diri sebelum menceritakan omong kosongku agar Baekhyun merasa lebih nyaman. "Apa kau akan merasa lebih baik kalau aku menceritakan tentang mimpiku yang membuatku terbangun hari ini?" tanyaku, memaksakan senyum.

Dia menoleh melihatku, dan kemudian dengan ekspresi penasaran di wajahnya, dia mengangguk.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Baekhyun POV**_

Maksudku, aku rasa itu adil. Seperti ucapannya tadi malam, aku akan menceritakan padamu mimpiku kalau kau menceritakan padaku mimpimu—dan aku akan berhenti merasa seperti orang aneh.

Tubuh Chanyeol masih sepenuhnya menghadapku. Dia kemudian menjalarkan tangannya di rambutnya dengan frustrasi, mengalihkan tatapannya dariku.

"Sore tadi aku sedang berada kamarku, dan mulai pusing," dia mulai bicara, dan kemudian menatapku. "Kau tahu, kan, saat kau terlalu lama tidak tidur, kau jadi pusing?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. Aku tahu itu. Pusingku semakin parah di akhir pekan, di saat aku tidak punya kelas untuk tidur.

"Jadi, aku berbaring untuk tidur... hanya untuk membuat pusingku hilang. Kau tahu itu, kan?" tanyanya gugup.

Sekali lagi aku mengangguk. Aku mengerti. Jangan bertele-tele!

Dia malah merogoh saku jaketnya, mengambil sebatang rokok, dan mulai merokok. Sepertinya rokok bisa membuatnya rileks, dan aku iseng berpikir kenapa dia bisa nyaman merokok di saat mimpi buruknya selalu berkaitan dengan api?

"Aku bermimpi tentang ibuku," bisiknya, meniup kepulan asap panjang. "Malam setelah pemakaman ayahku, dan aku sendirian." Dia berhenti bicara dan sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, sebelum melihatku dengan malu. "Ibuku selalu bersenandung untukku setiap malam, sebelum tidur. Lagunya selalu... 'Island House Baby'." Dia menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya selagi memutar mata.

Aku tahu lagu apa yang dia bicarakan. Saat aku menjadi anggota paduan suara di sekolah dasar, kami sering menyanyikan lagu itu. Dan itu sebelum aku tahu aku benar punya sedikit bakat dalam bidang tarik suara, tapi aku tidak memberitahu Chanyeol hal ini—aku hanya mengangguk, menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Tapi, dia tidak datang malam itu ke kamarku." Dia menatap meja dan terus merokok. "Dan aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa mendengar senandungannya, jadi aku pergi keluar untuk mencarinya," lanjutnya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Dia di dapur... minum." Dia berbalik dan menatapku. "Banyak—benar-benar mabuk berat." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menghembuskan asap. "Dia sedang menangis, dan dia bahkan tidak mau melihatku. Dia hanya bilang aku harus pergi dari hadapannya. Dan bilang dia tidak lagi menginginkanku..."

Dia mengucapkan bagian terakhir dengan berbisik pelan, aku hampir tidak bisa mendengarnya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia menghabiskan rokoknya, menjentikkannya keluar gazebo, menatap bara apinya mati sebelum kembali melihatku. Dia kemudian mengangkat bahunya, menolak melanjutkan percakapan, dan meraih sepotong kue tanpa melihatku lagi.

Perasaanku sedikit hancur. Kenapa ibunya tega bersikap begitu kejam padanya? Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang begitu dekat, peristiwa itu dapat mengubah kepribadian, tapi aku yakin tidak ada alasan yang cukup kuat di dunia ini untuk menghindari anakmu sendiri.

Aku ingin bilang padanya aku ikut prihatin, mengatakan padanya ibunya terdengar seperti orang yang mengerikan, bertanya padanya kenapa ibunya bisa sampai begitu tidak berperasaan, tapi aku tahu keinginanku ini salah. Jadi sebagai gantinya, aku mengangguk, walaupun dia tidak melihatku, dan mengambil kue.

Kami tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi selama berjam-jam. Kami hanya duduk menatap apa yang bisa terlihat dari sungai, melewati kegelapan malam. Keheningan ini terasa nyaman, sama sekali tidak canggung. Aku masih memikiran mimpi Chanyeol, dan cerita yang dia sampaikan padaku malam sebelumnya. Aku yakin dia melakukan hal yang sama denganku.

Akhirnya aku melihat sedikit awan terang di ufuk timur dan dengan tatapan menonton, aku menarik jam tangan yang tersimpan di sakuku. Tanpa sadar kami sudah melewatkan waktu hampir enam jam di gazebo.

Aku mendesah dan merasa menyesal, memecah keheningan. "Aku harus bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah."

Menghabiskan waktu dengan Chanyeol, bahkan dalam keheningan, memberiku perasaan nyaman dan aman yang aneh.

Dia kemudian berbalik ke arahku, wajahnya juga terlihat hampir semenyesal yang kurasakan dan mengangguk. Dengan ragu, aku berdiri dan meregangkan tanganku di atas kepala. Chanyeol mengikutiku dan kembali mengantongi bungkus rokok dan korek apinya.

Sambil tersenyum kecil, aku menyambar sisa-sisa Peanut Butter Panaceas, dan kami kembali berjalan ke rumah masing-masing.

Aku masih merasa sedih karena meninggalkan Chanyeol sampai aku menyadari kami bersekolah di tempat yang sama, dan aku bisa melihatnya sepanjang hari. Aku hampir tersenyum sendiri di cermin saat aku menggosok gigi, dan menampar diriku sendiri di dalam hati untuk yang keseribu kalinya dalam tiga hari belakangan ini.

Luhan luar biasa tenang pagi ini, mungkin dia masih kecewa karena Sehun tidak datang ke pesta hari Jumat malam. Perjalanan ke sekolah berlangsung lancar sampai kami tiba di tempat parkir, dan Luhan melihat Sehun keluar dari mobil bercat hitam. Dia berusaha untuk terlihat tidak tertarik dan gagal total saat aku menyadari Chanyeol juga keluar dari mobil yang sama. Chanyeol terlihat lebih tampan di siang hari.

Dan sekarang akulah yang berusaha untuk terlihat tidak tertarik. Dan kembali menampar diriku sendiri dalam hati.

Naikkan hoodie, tundukkan kepala, aku terus-terusan meneriakan mantra ini dalam hati saat keluar dari mobil Luhan.

Luhan dan aku dengan licik mengikuti Chanyeol dan Sehun dari belakang menuju pekarangan sekolah. Cukup jauh untuk tidak berada dalam jarak dengar percakapan mereka, tapi cukup dekat untuk melihat rambut Chanyeol yang berkilauan tertimpa sedikit sinar matahari. Aku memutar mataku saat menyadari apa yang sedang kulakukan.

Aku menghabiskan waktu di dua kelas pertamaku sambil bertanya-tanya apa tidak apa-apa bicara dengan Chanyeol di sekolah, bertanya-tanya apa dia akan keberatan. Dalam perjalanan ke kelas ketigaku hari ini, aku mendapat jawaban dari semua pertanyaanku.

Dia berjalan ke arahku di lorong sekolah. Semua murid berkerumun di sepanjang lorong karena pergantian jam pelajaran dan menghindariku seperti biasa. Chanyeol mengenakan jaket kulit, celana hitam dan sepatu bot. Dia menyampirkan tas punggungnya di bahu kanannya, dan terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari poster majalah dan menatap kosong ke depan. Saat matanya akhirnya melihatku, aku tersenyum kecil dan memperlambat langkahku.

Namun, masih ada pertanyaan yang terus mengusik pikiranku.

Apa dia keberatan kalau aku tersenyum padanya?

Dan jawabannya adalah "ya".

Dia memelototiku terang-terangan dan kemudian menyipitkan matanya sambil mempercepat langkahnya, melewatiku. Untuk sesaat aku hanya berdiri terpaku di tengah lorong, sebagian diriku lumpuh karena mencium wanginya dan sebagian lagi karena aku tidak yakin apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Aku mengerutkan kening dan menatap kakiku, seperti biasa. Aku terus berjalan ke kelas, mencoba untuk mendorong perasaan sakit yang kurasakan dan memarahi diriku sendiri karena mengharapkan hal yang berbeda dari sikapnya.

Saat memasuki kantin, aku harus berjuang dengan kehendakku sendiri untuk tidak mencari-cari keberadaan Park Chanyeol.

Aku terus berjalan ke mejaku, makan kueku, dan membaca buku seperti biasa. Aku bahkan tidak mendongakan kepala saat bel berbunyi, menandakan istirahat makan siang berakhir. Aku langsung memasukan barang-barangku ke dalam tas dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan, merasa sedikit senang karena aku berhasil menghabiskan seluruh jam istirahat untuk tidak mencarinya. Aku bisa menangani ini.

Atau setidaknya itulah yang kupikirkan sampai aku masuk ke kelas Biologi dan melihat Park Chanyeol duduk di mejaku. Minggu lalu aku duduk sendirian di sana. Aku rasa seluruh alam semesta membenciku, aku berjalan ke meja lab dengan kepala tertunduk. Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?! Nuraniku berteriak. Dan aku terus berjalan sambil memasang wajah kosong.

Aku mengambil tempat duduk tanpa melihat ke arah Chanyeol. Kelas Biologi sudah resmi menjadi kelas terburuk di sepanjang hariku. Aku bisa bilang ini karena semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini menatapku seperti ada bom waktu yang melekat di tubuhku. Aku juga bisa bilang ini karena aku bisa mencium wangi Chanyeol. Wanginya seperti sabun, mint, asap rokok, dan... kehangatan. Ya, kehangatan.

Aku diam-diam mengintip ke arahnya dari balik rambutku, karena aku tidak bisa untuk tidak melihatnya.

Dia melotot ke depan, menghindariku, dan sikapnya ini benar-benar bertentangan dengan apa yang dilakukan semua orang yang ada di kelas ini, termasuk Shim seonsaengnim.

Sikapnya yang terang-terangan menghindariku ini membuatku sangat marah. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menikmati pemandangan hidung memar Daehyun.

Untungnya, kelas akhirnya dimulai, mengalihkan semua tatapan mata dariku untuk saat ini dan memberiku waktu untuk cemberut tanpa terlihat.

Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak ingin terlihat bersamaku di sekolah.

Lagi pula, aku ini orang teraneh di sekolah.

Tapi, apa dia harus sejahat itu?

Aku menghabiskan sisa jam pelajaran mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi pada ucapan Shim seonsaengnim, melawan kantuk dan diiming-imingi aroma Chanyeol.

Saat bel akhirnya berbunyi, Chanyeol langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan melesat keluar dari ruangan.

Aku berbalik dan mengerutkan keningku ke bangku kosong di sampingku sebelum mengumpulkan barang-barang dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas.

Dan, karena alam semesta membenciku, Daehyun berdiri di luar pintu, dia menungguku.

"Hei, Baekhyun!" panggilnya, bersandar di dinding.

Aku meringis sebelum perlahan berbalik untuk menghadapinya.

Dia berdiri sepuluh kaki dariku. Aku masih merasa nyaman dengan keadaan sekarang. Tapi, tidak dengan Daehyun. Dia mulai berjalan ke arahku, melambai-lambai pada murid-murid yang keluar kelas. Hidungnya yang membiru semakin mendekat.

Aku langsung mengantisipasi peristiwa yang akan datang, napasku mulai sesak. Adrenalin mulai mengaliri seluruh pembuluh darahku, membuatku sedikit gemetaran. Aku ingin lari, menjerit, memberitahunya untuk meninggalkanku sendiri. Tapi, kakiku membeku di lantai saat dia melompat-lompat mendekatiku... dan akhirnya meletakan lengannya di bahuku.

Langsung saja kilas balik menghantamku. Kyuhyun meraih bahuku dan melemparku ke dinding. Kyuhyun berbisik di telingaku. Kyuhyun menjambak rambutku dan menariknya sampai kulit kepalaku robek. Lidah dingin dan basah Kyuhyun menjilati pipiku...

"MENJAUH DARIKU!" Aku memekik, mendorong lengan Daehyun dari bahuku yang gemetaran. Kekuatan doronganku juga ikut membuatku terhuyung, dan punggungku menghantam loker di dinding. Aku bersandar di sana, napasku terengah-engah dan gemetaran, air mata mengaliri pipiku.

Semua orang di lorong menatapku tidak percaya. Kepalaku berdenyut-denyut, aku bisa mendengar suara darah berdesir keras di telingaku, tinjuku terkepal begitu kencang, aku rasa kukuku sudah berhasil mengeluarkan darah di telapak tanganku.

Daehyun tersenyum geli melihat reaksiku, dan dia orang pertama yang memecah keheningan di lorong dengan tertawa keras dan melambai ke arahku, lalu berbalik menyusuri lorong ke kelas berikutnya. Kau bercanda?!

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, murid-murid lain perlahan-lahan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka, walaupun sekarang lebih banyak berbisik-bisik dan cekikikan dari sebelumnya. Aku menundukan kepala dan bergegas menuju kamar kecil terdekat.

Aku merasa sesak dan tercekik di lorong saat semua orang menatapku. Aku membuka pintu toilet sebelum menguncinya di belakangku. Aku duduk, membawa lutut ke dada dan memeluknya erat-erat dan mengabaikan bau kamar kecil yang menjijikkan.

Aku tinggal di sana sampai jam pelajaran berakhir, berusaha menenangkan diriku untuk dapat menghadapi tatapan mata semua orang.

Sangat mungkin rasanya, pada saat ini, aku tidak ingin lagi ikut pelajaran olah raga.

 _It's nice to know that you were there, thanks for acting like you cared_

 _And making me feel like I was the only one_

 _It's nice to know we had it all, thanks for watching as I fall_

 _And letting me know we were done_

 **-My Happy Ending, Avril Lavigne**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **tbc**


	5. Maniacal Mints

**© angstgoddess003**

 **.**

* * *

 **Note:**

Maniacal: keterlaluan

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Baekhyun POV**_

Aku berdiri di pintu dapurku saat tengah malam, menggigit kukuku dengan gugup dan memegang sekantong kue di tanganku. Sebagian dari diriku tidak ingin pergi ke gazebo malam ini. Biar dia tahu rasa, pikirku pahit.

Sampai nuraniku berpikir dan mulai panik membayangkan apa Chanyeol akan sadar kalau aku tidak ke sana. Aku seharusnya tidak perlu memedulikan caranya memperlakukanku hari ini... dingin seperti es. Bahkan Choi Minho masih bisa tersenyum kaku saat melihatku. Akan lebih bijaksana rasanya kalau aku tinggal di rumah saja sekarang.

Aku harus melepaskan semua perasaan ini sekarang sebelum aku terlibat lebih jauh. Aku yakin kalau aku pergi ke sana dan melihat senyum miringnya... aku akan langsung lupa amarahku.

Aku telah menghabiskan sore dan malamku dengan setengah merajuk, setengah marah pada Chanyeol karena sikapnya hari ini. Aku tidak bisa mengerti kenapa dia menyakitiku seperti itu. Bukankah seharusnya aku senang saat orang lain menghindariku? Ya. Aku memang merasa senang. Aku merasa puas saat dihindari. Oleh semua orang. Seluruh penduduk kota ini. Kecuali. Park. Chanyeol.

Aku memelototi kenop pintu belakang, menatapnya tajam dan berharap Chanyeol bisa merasakan tatapanku yang setajam belati di manapun dia berada—entah itu di kamar tidurnya atau di gazebo, aku tidak peduli. Hal paling bijaksana yang bisa kulakukan adalah tinggal di sini, di dapur. Dapur yang bagus, hangat, dan mengundang. Kalau aku keluar pintu, itu berarti aku sudah secara resmi menjadi gadis paling menyedihkan di dunia, dan Park Chanyeol punya kekuasaan atas diriku.

Aku setengah mengerang-setengah mendesah, benar-benar jengah dan benci pada diriku sendiri. Dan kemudian aku membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar. Karena apa lagi? Karena aku menyedihkan.

Cuaca pada malam ini dingin. Lebih dingin dari biasanya. Ada kabut di udara, seperti tadi malam, dan sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

Sambil menggenggam seplastik Maniacal Mints-ku erat-erat, aku mulai berjalan malu-malu ke gazebo sambil menundukan kepala. Aku mencoba untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri, datang ke sini bukanlah sebuah kesalahan, karena aku akan memberinya pelajaran. Aku akan membuatnya meminta maaf. Tapi, semua itu kupikirkan tentu saja sebelum aku melihatnya duduk di gazebo. Nuraniku bahkan menari gembira melihatnya datang malam ini.

Dia duduk di atas meja dengan kaki bertumpu pada bangku dan kepalanya tertunduk di tangan.

Dan, tentu saja, karena aku benar-benar menyedihkan, aku langsung merasa prihatin... melihatnya seperti itu. Aku memarahi diriku sendiri karena ingin menawarkan sedikit kenyamanan padanya.

Saat dia mendengar langkah kakiku mendekat, dia langsung mendongakan kepala. Dia terlihat jauh lebih lelah dari semalam, tapi dia juga terlihat... khawatir? Aku bahkan merasa lebih frustrasi sekarang. Perubahan suasana hatinya seperti roller coaster.

Dia melompat turun dari meja dengan anggun dan menjalarkan tangan ke rambutnya dengan gugup.

Bagus, pikirku. Aku mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menjaga amarah tetap terlihat di mataku saat aku melemparkan kue di atas meja dan duduk sambil merajuk di bangku, menyilangkan tangan di atas meja.

Aku bisa merasakan tatapannya mengebor lubang ke sisi wajahku, tapi aku menolak untuk melihatnya atau bicara.

"Kau marah padaku, ya?" tanyanya. Suaranya terdengar sedih.

Aku mendengus, kalau aku bicara sekarang, aku yakin suaraku akan berkhianat dengan menyelipkan nada terluka.

Dia menghela napas panjang, terlihat menyesal, dan duduk di ujung bangku. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk bersikap seperti bajingan hari ini. Tapi, kita tidak bisa melakukan ini—" dia melambaikan tangannya di antara kami "—di sekolah. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahan mendapat perhatian dari orang lain." Dia mendengus.

Aku tetap tenang. Maksudku, dia jelas tidak ingin terlihat bersamaku di sekolah, tapi aku tidak mendengar satupun ucapan maaf dalam pidatonya. Jadi aku hanya duduk, memelototi meja dalam keheningan, dan menunggu permintaan maaf darinya yang mungkin tidak akan pernah datang.

"Hei, lihat aku," ucapnya pelan.

Dan karena aku menyedihkan, aku mengikuti ucapannya. Aku sangat bodoh.

Dia memandangku dengan tatapan bersungguh-sungguh di mata kelamnya dan ekspresi memohon di wajahnya. Dan seolah-olah dengan melihatnya menatapku seperti ini belum cukup untuk meruntuhkan semua harga diriku, angin dingin yang berhembus juga ikut mengirimkan wanginya.

"Maafkan aku?" tanyanya lembut.

Aku berhenti bernapas.

MENYEDIHKAN! Nuraniku mencibir padaku.

Aku tidak pernah berpikir dia akan benar-benar meminta maaf. Dan caranya menatapku...

Aku mengerang dalam hati sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, jijik pada diriku sendiri, dan mendorong kue di atas meja ke arahnya.

Salah satu ujung mulutnya bergerak-gerak membentuk senyuman miring khasnya dan kemudian dia meraih sepotong kue.

Aku pikir... kalau aku akan membiarkan Park Chanyeol memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan perasaanku, aku sebaiknya menikmati ini. Jadi, aku meletakkan kepalaku di atas lengan, memutar wajahku ke arahnya untuk menontonnya makan kueku. Samar-samar aku mendengar komentarnya tentang cokelat mint yang sedang digigitnya, tapi aku hanya bisa berfokus pada garis rahangnya saat dia mengunyah.

Khawatir aku akan semakin terpuruk ke dalam kubangan menyedihkan, aku langsung menoleh ke meja di bawah lenganku.

"Lelah?" tanyanya pelan.

Aku duduk tegak, kemudian menatapnya. Tanganku gatal ingin menyentuh rambutnya yang bergerak di tiup angin.

Perasaaan yang melandaku ini harus dihentikan. Sekarang.

Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyentuh Park Chanyeol tanpa merasa histeris... dan sekalipun aku bisa melakukannya, aku yakin dia tidak menginginkan apa-apa dariku. Dia sudah jelas menunjukan itu padaku hari ini di lorong sekolah. Jadi, dalam diam aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Aku akan mendorong semua ini... apa pun ini... menjauh, dan menganggap Chanyeol seperti yang seharusnya. Teman di saat malam hari, teman yang sedikit ramah, dan bisa dipercaya. Tidak lebih dari itu.

Sambil membulatkan tekad, aku tersenyum dengan berani padanya dan menggangkat bahuku sebelum mengambil kue, dan berjuang mencari tahu apa yang "normal" bagi kami berdua. Aku akan membuat hubungan pertemanan ini berjalan lancar. Aku akan memberikan Chanyeol persahabatan yang dia inginkan.

Aku akan melakukannya, dan aku akan tetap menjadi gadis yang lumayan menyedihkan. Tapi, sebagai imbalannya, aku juga akan mendapat keuntungan. Aku akan punya seseorang untuk menghabiskan malam panjangku. Seseorang yang membuatku merasa terhibur dan aman. Dan itu sama sekali tidak terdengar menyedihkan.

Hujan datang tidak lama setelah aku diam-diam berjanji pada diriku sendiri.

Aku dan Chanyeol sudah masuk ke dalam percakapan menyenangkan tentang koleksi bukunya. Dia seorang penggemar buku klasik sepertiku. Dia mencoba mengajakku bicara tentang musik, tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakannya, aku hanya sebatas bisa bernyanyi, itu saja.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengikuti perkembangan musik," ucapku mengaku.

"Astaga, Byun! Kau pasti bercanda." Matanya melebar, dan ekspresi kagetnya terlihat berlebihan.

Aku sedikit meringis saat mendengarnya memanggilku menggunakan nama depanku dengan santainya. Aku lebih senang mendengarnya memanggilku dengan namaku sendiri. Baekhyun. Memanggilku menggunakan nama depan terasa begitu... formal.

Dia memanggil orang lain seperti Luhan dan Daehyun dengan nama depan mereka, dan secara terang-terangan membenci mereka. Aku ingin bilang padanya untuk jangan memanggilku seperti itu, tapi kalau aku melakukannya, aku akan kembali masuk ke zona menyedihkan yang sudah terlanjur akrab denganku. Sebagai gantinya, aku hanya mengangkat bahu saat menanggapi ucapannya.

"Wah..." Dia menghela napas. "Banyak sekali yang harus kuajarkan padamu."

Dia menyeringai nakal dan matanya sedikit bersinar. Musik membuatnya bergairah.

Jadi, dia menghabiskan sisa malam dengan menguliahiku tentang musik modern. Kebanyakan nama band yang dia sebutkan memiliki nama yang aneh. Beberapa di antaranya bahkan membuatku tertawa. Untungnya, kami tidak lagi membicarakan tentang mimpi. Dan aku juga tidak mengatakan padanya tentang kejadian siang tadi dengan Daehyun. Aku rasa kami seperti melakukan tarian untuk menghindari hal-hal semacam itu.

Kami mengobrol seperti... sepasang teman, pertemanan yang hanya berlangsung saat malam tiba. Dan aku rasa inilah yang "normal" bagi kami.

Saat matahari akhirnya mulai naik, Chanyeol berpamitan sambil berjanji untuk kembali lagi besok dengan iPod-nya.

"Sampai nanti, Baekhyun!" serunya sambil melambai setengah hati dan berjalan kembali ke halaman rumahnya. Aku merasa bersyukur dia akhirnya kembali memanggilku dengan nama belakangku.

Aku mendesah dan melamun saat aku memerhatikannya memanjat dinding belakang rumahnya menuju balkon.

Menyedihkan. Sambil mengerang dan menggelengkan kepala, aku kembali ke rumah, dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Aku membuatkan sarapan untuk Luhan dan Bibi Irene pagi ini: telur rebus dan daging asap dengan sedikit kecemasan Baekhyun.

Bibi Irene biasanya makan terburu-buru dan bergegas keluar pintu, jadi aku sedikit kaget melihatnya benar-benar duduk di meja makan hari ini.

Ini hal baru, dan aku perlahan-lahan duduk di kursi, di seberangnya, dan mulai memilih makanan dengan gugup. Ada yang tidak beres.

Begitu aku memikirkan ini, tatapan Bibi Irene bertemu dengan mataku, dan dia mengerutkan keningnya sambil meletakkan garpu lalu mengelap mulutnya dengan anggun menggunakan serbet.

"Baekhyun," Bibi Irene mulai bicara dengan lembut, suaranya penuh perhatian.

Oh. Tidak.

"Aku mendapat telepon dari salah seorang gurumu kemarin. Shim seonsaengnim?" Bibi Irene sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, rambut panjang bewarna karamelnya bergerak menyapu punggungnya.

Aku mengerutkan kening. Pengkhianat. Tatapanku terus terpaku pada sepotong daging tipis di piringku.

"Dia bilang padaku kau terkadang tidur di kelas dan..." Bibi Irene kemudian berhenti bicara, ragu-ragu.

Aku meringis dan menjatuhkan dagingku dari garpu. Nafsu makanku sudah berjalan pergi lebih cepat dari langkah Chanyeol saat melihatku di lorong sekolah.

"Dan... kau juga sedikit... terguncang di lorong sekolah kemarin?" Bibi Irene menanyaiku dengan kasihan.

Bagus. Jadi, Shim seonsaengnim juga ada di sana?

Aku mendorong piringku menjauh dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Tanpa menatap mata Bibi Irene, aku berusaha menenangkan ekspresi di wajahku.

"Aku memang tertidur sekali atau dua kali di kelasnya, tapi itu karena kelasnya sangat membosankan. Aku sudah mempelajari semua yang diajarkannya di Seoul. Tapi, aku berjanji itu tidak akan pernah terulang lagi." Aku akhirnya menatap mata Bibi Irene dan berusaha untuk tersenyum meyakinkannya.

"Dan di lorong sekolah kemarin?" bisik Bibi Irene, dia masih menatapku dengan belas kasihan yang sama dan yang kubenci.

Bibi Irene kasihan padaku karena dia sudah tahu apa yang akan kukatakan. Karena dia adalah orang tua waliku, dokterku di Seoul sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Bibi Irene tentang keenggananku untuk disentuh. Bibi Irene sudah mencoba untuk membuatku mau melanjutkan terapi di sini, di Bucheon, untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu, tapi aku menyepelekannya, aku sadar terapi seperti itu tidak akan pernah bisa membantuku. Tidak ada gunanya membuang-buang uang.

Aku menghela napas berat. "Ada seorang laki-laki di sekolah, dia tidak mau meninggalkanku sendiri," ucapku kesal, menggelengkan kepala.

Kemarahan sempat melintas di mata Bibi Irene, dan aku kaget melihatnya. Sangat jarang melihat Bibi Irene marah pada apa pun juga.

"Siapa nama anak itu? Apa aku harus pergi ke sekolah? Aku bisa menghubungi orang tuanya," ucap Bibi Irene tenang namun menakutkan.

Aku tertegun melihat kemarahannya dalam diam. Ini bukan emosi yang biasa kulihat dari Bibi Irene. Rasa sayangku padanya bahkan meningkat sepuluh kali lipat sekarang. Bibi Irene hanya ingin melindungiku dari Jung Daehyun. Ini sikap termanis yang pernah kuterima setelah sekian lama.

Aku tersenyum tulus pada Bibi Irene, dan wajahnya sedikit rileks.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bibi Irene, aku bisa menanganinya." Saat kembali melihat tatapan marahnya, aku cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Kalau itu terjadi lagi, aku akan memberitahumu."

Aku sedikit menyeringai, senang menemukan sisi baru keibuan dari Bibi Irene.

"Baekhyun, kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku. Kau tahu itu, kan?" tanya Bibi Irene dengan lembut. "Aku tahu Heechul adalah ibumu, dan aku tidak akan pernah ingin dan bisa menggantikannya, tapi aku sudah menggangap diriku sebagai ibumu juga," ucapnya berlinang air mata.

Air mataku juga sedikit berlinang sebelum aku berkedip cepat dan mengangguk padanya sambil tersenyum tulus.

Dengan enggan, dia mengangguk dan menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan terburu-buru sebelum bergegas keluar pintu, mencengkeram tisue di tangannya saat dia mencoba untuk menyembunyikan air matanya dariku.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Luhan, sekali lagi, tidak pernah menyinggung insiden yang terjadi padaku di lorong kemarin, dan ini membuatku berpikir semua orang seperti berjalan di atas tanduk saat berada di dekatku. Itu perasaan yang kubenci sekaligus kucintai pada saat yang bersamaan. Aku yakin, tidak ada seorangpun merasa nyaman saat berada di dekatku. Mereka harus selalu menghindari topik yang sensitif. Dan itu pasti melelahkan.

Untung saja, Luhan tidak pernah merasa lelah, jadi dia tidak punya masalah saat melibatkanku dalam percakapannya tentang fungsi pakaian turtleneck tanpa lengan dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah.

Chanyeol dan Sehun berada di dalam mobil bercat hitam saat kami berhenti, tapi sekarang Luhan bersikeras agar kami keluar mobil lebih dulu dan berjalan di depan mereka. Dia yakin celana yang dikenakannya sekarang membuat bokongnya terlihat "seksi" dan dia harus menunjukkan pada Sehun sesuatu yang "menantang".

Aku memutar mataku, tapi aku mengikuti ucapannya sambil tertawa dalam hati saat membayangkan Sehun pasti akan langsung menatap ke arahnya tanpa pikir panjang. Aku menggeleng, berharap Chanyeol juga memikirkan lelucon ini.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Saat aku kembali melewati lorong dalam perjalanan menuju kelas ketigaku hari ini, aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Tapi, untungnya dia tidak lagi menatapku dengan jahat, dia hanya berjalan santai dan mengabaikan tanda-tanda keberadaanku. Aku dengan mudah menelan sedikit perasaan sakit ini dan mengatakan pada diriku sendiri sikapnya sekarang adalah perbaikan dari perilakunya kemarin.

Tapi, saat aku berjalan memasuki kantin, aku memberanikan diri untuk mencari-carinya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukannya. Dia duduk di hadapan Sehun, di seberang ruangan. Dia sepertinya tidak sedang berbicara dengan Sehun, dia hanya makan dan menatap nampan kosong di depannya dengan ekspresi tidak tertarik.

Aku harus mengalihkan tatapanku dari wajahnya, dan kembali merasa menyedihkan lalu duduk di sebelah Luhan, kemudian aku meneruskan ritualku yang biasa dan mengabaikan orang lain.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dia sudah berada di kelas Biologi sebelum aku tiba di sana, tapi dia tidak menatapku, atau menatap ke depan kelas. Anehnya, dia sedang memelototi Daehyun.

Aku perlahan mengambil kursiku, mencoba untuk memahami interaksi mereka dalam diam. Daehyun melirikku seperti biasa. Ini bukan hal baru, tapi Chanyeol masih memelototinya. Hal ini berlangsung selama hampir di sepanjang jam pelajaran dan aku akan menanyakan ini padanya nanti malam. Setidaknya, bukan aku satu-satunya orang yang membenci Daehyun.

Bel akhirnya berbunyi. Chanyeol langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melesat pergi seperti kemarin. Aku sudah mempersiapkan batinku untuk ini. Untungnya, Daehyun sudah meninggalkan kelas sebelum aku, jadi aku bisa dengan mudah menghindari konfrontasinya karena peristiwa kemarin.

Saat aku berjalan di lorong, aku melihat Chanyeol dan Daehyun berjalan menuju hutan kecil di seberang tempat parkir.

Hmm. Aneh sekali.

Tadi dia memelototinya, dan sekarang dia berjalan dengannya?

Chanyeol... selalu membuatku bingung.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chanyeol POV**_

Aku sedang makan siang saat Sehun bercerita tentang apa yang dilakukan Si Brengsek Jung pada Baekhyun kemarin. Sehun terus-terusan bicara tentang Baekhyun, seolah-olah Baekhyun adalah seorang pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang berhasil kabur. Ini membuatku marah.

"Aku berani bertaruh, orang-orang seperti dia—" Dia mengangguk ke arah Baekhyun yang duduk di samping Xi, di seberang ruangan, sedang membaca buku "—adalah alasan kenapa kota kecil seperti Bucheon bisa masuk ke stasiun TV nasional saat murid-murid di sini berhamburan keluar kelas menghindari peluru." Dia tertawa dan menggelengkan kepala.

Butuh semua pengendalian di dalam diriku untuk menghentikan amarahku pada Sehun. Dia pikir dia siapa bisa bicara seperti itu tentang Baekhyun? Dia bahkan tidak mengenalnya.

Aku memelototi sepotong roti menjijikkan di depanku dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, perlahan-lahan berusaha untuk meredakan amarah. Dia tidak mengenal Baekhyun. Alasan inilah yang bisa menguatkanku untuk tetap memasang topeng kosong dan penuh kebosanan yang selalu kugunakan di sekolah. Tapi, tetap saja aku tidak bisa menahannya.

"Aku rasa Xi tidak akan senang kalau kau terus membicarakan sepupunya seperti itu," ucapku licik, menggunakan kelemahannya sendiri untuk melawannya.

Dia langsung menatap nampan kosong di depannya dengan menyesal. Sial, kau gampang sekali dikacaukan.

Saat kepalanya tertunduk, aku mengambil kesempatan untuk melirik Baekhyun di seberang ruangan. Dia terlihat sama seperti biasa, dengan hoodie hitam di atas kepalanya, membaca dan memakan kuenya yang lezat. Aku harus menahan air liurku saat membayangkan rasanya. Sambil merasa kecewa, aku menggigit sepotong rotiku dengan tidak antusias.

Saat melihat Baekhyun di lorong kemarin, aku merasa benar-benar khawatir. Waktu aku menjemput Sehun, aku hampir menceritakan semuanya padanya. Tapi, ada suatu perasaan di dalam diriku yang menyuruhku untuk menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Aku ingin menyimpan sesi malamku bersama Baekhyun untuk diriku sendiri. Dan secara tidak langsung, menyimpan Baekhyun untuk diriku sendiri. Gadisku.

Tapi, bukan dalam cara posesif dan romantisme, dan seperti penguntit. Aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku melihat Baekhyun dengan cara seperti itu.

Terkadang aku memang sedikit memikirkan betapa manisnya Baekhyun saat pipinya bersemu merah, tapi aku cepat-cepat sadar, karena aku tidak mau pertemanan kami dicemari oleh hormon bodoh masa remaja.

Baekhyun berarti banyak untukku. Dan hubungan kami murni pertemanan, dan aku ingin tetap menjaganya seperti itu. Aku bercerita padanya tentang diriku, dan tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu tentang kisahku itu selain dia. Aku ingin menjaga kenyamanan yang tercipta di antara kami.

Tapi, tetap saja Baekhyun adalah gadisku. Rahasiaku. Memikirkan ini membuatku mendesah. Lalu aku melihatnya di lorong kemarin, dan benar-benar panik saat dia tersenyum padaku dan berhenti berjalan. Harus kuakui... sikapku memang sedikit berlebihan, karena aku takut semua orang akan tahu rahasiaku ini.

Aku mencoba untuk tidak terlihat ramah padanya, dan mungkin aku menyakiti perasaannya. Tapi, dia memaafkanku.

Tapi, tadi malam berbeda. Dia bersikap aneh. Jadi, aku terus membicarakan hal-hal ringan, sambil berharap aku tidak membuatnya takut. Aku baru saja mulai menyadari ketergantunganku dengan kehadiran Baekhyun. Dan sekarang, setelah mendengar Sehun menceritakan peristiwa yang dikenal sebagai "Guncangan Mental Aneh Episode Empat," aku kembali melihat efek samping yang mengejutkan dari ikatanku dengan Baekhyun.

Butuh waktu satu detik untuk memahaminya, dan aku langsung ingin melindungi Baekhyun. Sehun benar-benar membuatku jengkel dengan caranya bicara tentang Baekhyun. Aku hanya bisa berharap komentarku tentang Xi akan membuatnya tutup mulut tentang masalah ini.

Setelah aku duduk di kelas Biologi, aku kembali merasa protektif saat melihat Baekhyun berjalan di depan Jung yang duduk di dua kursi di depan meja kami, dia sedang menatap Baekhyun penuh nafsu. Seolah-olah menelanjangi Baekhyun dengan matanya. Seperti seekor anjing dihadapkan dengan sepotong tulang.

Aku memelototi Jung saat Baekhyun duduk, berharap agar Jung melihatku. Tapi, dia tidak pernah melirik sedikitpun ke arahku, jadi aku menghabiskan seluruh jam pelajaran dengan terus memelototinya untuk memenuhi keinginan... keinginan untuk memberi pelajaran pada Jung karena mengganggu Baekhyun kemarin. Dia tidak pernah mengerti keadaan di sekelilingnya. Sekalipun orang di depannya sudah gemetaran dan menangis. Kemarahanku semakin menjadi-jadi setelah satu jam kemudian.

Saat bel akhirnya berbunyi, aku melesat keluar kelas, menunggu di dekat pintu untuk memastikan Jung keluar kelas. Hidungnya masih memar karena kecelakan di kamar mandi rumahku, dan ini memberiku sedikit kepuasan. Aku ingin semakin mememarkan wajah keparat ini.

Dia melihatku, aku tersenyum padanya, berpura-pura ramah. Jung selalu berusaha untuk masuk ke dalam pertemananku dengan Sehun.

Dia jatuh dalam umpanku.

"Hei, Park! Bagaimana kabarmu, Sobat?" tanyanya sambil berjalan pongah ke arahku.

Aku menyeringai.

"Aku mau keluar untuk merokok, mau ikut?" tanyaku sambil lalu, aku tahu Jung adalah seorang pecandu, dan kemungkinan besar dia berpikir aku mengajaknya untuk menghisap ganja.

Wajahnya menyala, dan dia mengikutiku keluar dari pintu lorong. Aku berusaha keras untuk menjaga jarak di antara kami. Sebagian karena pandanganku sudah memerah menahan marah dan sebagian lagi karena aku tidak ingin terlihat berjalan dengan orang dungu sepertinya.

Setelah kami berada di balik pohon tua besar, di samping tempat parkir, aku berpaling ke arahnya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau terus-terusan mengganggu Byun Baekhyun?" tanyaku, akhirnya membiarkan suaraku mengeras karena amarah.

Matanya menerawang sebentar. "Oh! Apa kau melihat sikapnya yang malu-malu kucing itu? Gadis pemalu seperti dia bahkan tidak akan cukup untuk menjinakkan ini." Dia mencibir dan dengan kasar meraih selangkangannya.

Cukup.

Aku melompat ke arahnya dan mencengkeram lehernya, membantingnya ke tanah yang tertutup lumut. Matanya terbelalak saat menyadari situasi berbahaya yang dialaminya. Aku menyipitkan mataku melihatnya, napasku sudah sesak karena adrenalinku yang semakin terpacu.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, Jung," desisku, beberapa inci dari wajah kagetnya. Aku mengencangkan cengkeramanku pada lehernya, dan matanya melebar. "Menjauh darinya. Jangan menyentuhnya, jangan melihatnya, dan jangan pernah berpikir tentangnya." Aku menggeram, mengeluarkan suaraku dengan penuh dendam.

Aku kenal Jung dengan cukup baik, dan aku tahu dia takut padaku. Dia sudah pernah melihatku memberi pelajaran pada Jongup, teman baiknya, saat kami kelas satu. Dan sekarang, Jung sepertinya akan kencing di celana. Dasar pengecut. Aku bahkan belum memukulnya.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan bajingan ini begitu saja tanpa cedera. Aku langsung meninju perutnya sekuat tenaga tanpa melukai organ dalamnya. Aku melepaskan lehernya dan dia merosot, berlutut memegang perutnya dan terengah-engah. Dia terlihat luar biasa menyedihkan, gemetaran dan kesakitan.

Bagaimana rasanya, Bajingan?

Aku tahu aku masih harus memberinya peringatan lagi.

"Katakan pada siapa pun tentang kejadian ini, dan aku akan menghajarmu. Mengerti?" tanyaku tenang.

Kepalanya mengangguk gugup dan aku berdiri sambil tersenyum puas karena dia tidak akan pernah menyentuh gadisku lagi, aku berbalik dan meninggalkannya di tanah hutan yang basah sambil menyeringai.

Adrenalin memberikan dampak bagus bagi kondisiku. Ini membuatku benar-benar terjaga sampai jam pelajaran berakhir dan bahkan aku merasa tenang saat mengendarai mobil. Sehun tidak bisa menutup mulutnya dengan menceritakan tentang celana yang dikenakan Xi hari ini, dan ini membuatku mati kebosanan.

"Jadi, dia menjatuhkan pensilnya, lalu dia membungkuk tepat di depan mejaku." Sehun mengerang.

Aku memutar mataku. Murahan sekali kau, Xi. Tapi, harus kuakui, Xi punya keahlian. Celana miliknya akan membintangi setiap fantasi jorok dalam benak Sehun.

Sehun terburu-buru keluar dari mobilku dan masuk ke rumahnya. Mungkin ingin segera masturbasi di kamar mandinya.

Aku tertawa sendiri di dalam mobil, melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

Saat aku sampai di rumah, keadaan rumah sangat tenang karena Kris latihan hari ini. Pada saat aku berjalan ke kamarku, adrenalin sudah meninggalkan sistem tubuhku, dan sayangnya, ini membuatku semakin lelah. Aku sedikit terhuyung di tangga. Aku berjalan menyeret-nyeret kakiku dengan mata berat.

"Sial," gumamku saat melihat tempat tidur.

Semuanya terlihat hangat dan mengundang dan memintaku untuk berbaring di atasnya, membuat rusak hariku. Sambil mengerang, aku mengatur alarmku untuk dua jam ke depan dan memelototi bantal. Aku mohon, jangan sampai aku bermimpi lagi kali ini...

Begitu kepalaku menyentuh bantal, mataku langsung terpejam, dan aku melayang ke dalam tidur nyenyak.

Kali ini ada api. Merah, panas, membara, buram dan menyilaukan. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan apinya. Api adalah hal yang harus ditakuti dan dihormati. Seandainya saja aku tahu ini dari dulu.

Aku malah duduk berjongkok di sudut ruang tamu, menonton api melahap kulit ayahku, membakar semua barang di sekitarku, mencekikku. Aku bisa mencium baunya. Bau daging terbakar saat ayahku berteriak padaku dan menyuruhku keluar. Tapi, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya di sini sendirian. Jadi aku duduk, menatap dengan ngeri saat ayahku mencoba untuk menyeret dirinya di lantai yang terbakar.

Aku terbangun karena lengkingan suara jam alarmku. Aku menghela napas frustasi dan menggosok keras-keras mataku yang sudah berkaca-kaca sebelum akhirnya mematikan suara alarm.

Karma karena menghajar Jung sudah menimpaku, aku berbaring di tempat tidur, berkeringat, gemetaran, menangis, dan terengah-engah.

Butuh waktu lebih lama untuk pulih sekarang. Aku sangat lelah. Dan efek yang ditimbulkan dari mimpiku selalu sama. Aku membuka bajuku dan meraba bekas luka di perutku. Sebuah kenangan dari malam yang menghancurkan hidupku.

Akhirnya, aku melompat keluar dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke balkon, berusaha untuk menenangkan pikiranku.

Sekarang hampir jam enam sore, Paman Bogum akan segera pulang.

Aku berdiri, menikmati udara dingin yang menerpa kulitku yang lengket karena keringat dan menatap gazebo. Tempat itu terlihat begitu terang di siang hari, tapi jauh lebih mengundang di malam hari, karena aku tahu ada seseorang di sana yang menungguku. Aku tahu gadisku akan bisa menenangkan pikiranku nanti.

Sambil menghela napas, aku kembali masuk ke kamar dan menyambar iPod-ku untuk mengisinya dengan lagu-lagu terbaik yang bisa kupikirkan. Tidak akan kubiarkan gadisku punya selera musik yang mengerikan.

 _Welcome to a new kind of tension_

 _All across the alienation_

 _Where everything isn't meant to be okay._

- **American Idiot, Green D**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **tbc**


	6. Caramel Comforts

**© angstgoddess003**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chanyeol POV**_

Minggu ini berjalan dengan menakjubkan. Gazebo, kue, dan rambut coklat basah.

Sekarang, malam adalah waktu yang selalu kunanti-nantikan. Dulu malam adalah waktu yang paling menyebalkan buatku, dan semuanya sudah benar-benar berubah dalam beberapa hari ini.

Aku sudah menetapkan beberapa aturan untuk diriku sendiri.

Pertama dan terutama sekali, aku akan membuat Baekhyun merasa senyaman mungkin. Dengan keengganannya untuk didekati oleh laki-laki, aku sadar kesalahan sekecil apapun akan membuatnya sedih.

Yang kedua adalah aku tidak bisa mengakui keberadaan Baekhyun di sekolah.

Yang ketiga adalah aku akan melindungi Baekhyun tanpa sepengetahuannya atau Xi atau orang lain.

Pada Selasa malam yang lalu, aku mengantarkan Baekhyun ke dalam simfoni yang menjadi duniaku. Dia mengenakan sebelah earphone dan begitu juga aku. Kemudian aku menunjukkan padanya lagu favoritku selagi aku berhati-hati menjaga jarak darinya, sambil berdoa agar aku tidak menjadi penyebab terjadinya "Guncangan Mental Aneh Episode Lima".

Aku mulai dengan musik-musik ringan. Sedikit musik klasik sebelum masuk ke dalam genre yang lebih berat. Dia benar-benar terlihat penasaran dengan apa yang akan kutunjukkan padanya, seolah-olah dia tidak pernah berkelana ke dunia luar sebelumnya. Ekspresinya saat mendengarkan lagu selalu membuatku terkaget-kaget.

Terkadang, aku akan menyalakan sebuah lagu dan menahan napas, menunggunya meringis jijik. Namun, saat dia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil sambil menganggukan kepala, aku tahu dia menyukai lagu pilihanku. Gadisku punya selera musik yang bagus.

Akhirnya dia berbalik melihatku, ekspresinya waspada.

"Kalau tidak salah aku melihatmu dengan Daehyun hari ini?" tanyanya dengan nada menyindir, tidak senang.

Aku sedikit panik, aku tidak tahu dia melihat kami berjalan bersama, dan aku belum mencari alasan untuk menutupinya.

Aku meringis. "Aku perlu bicara dengannya tentang pesta hari Jumat malam."

Ini bukan kebohongan. Secara teknis dia mendekati Baekhyun di pesta minggu lalu, dan secara teknis, aku bicara dengannya.

Baekhyun sepertinya ingin bertanya lebih lanjut tentang Jung, tapi aku cepat-cepat mengganti lagu dengan musik yang keras—dan aku kaget, ternyata Baekhyun juga menikmatinya.

Dan ngomong-ngomong tentang Daehyun... gadisku tidak pernah lagi menyinggungnya.

Hari berikutnya di sekolah, Jung tetap menatap lurus ke depan papan tulis saat Baekhyun masuk kelas, jadi aku merasa bersyukur karena satu hari dapat berlalu tanpa aku harus menerima kabar tentang "Guncangan Mental Aneh Nomor Lima". Dan untungnya, Sehun tetap menutup mulutnya tentang Baekhyun, dan memfokuskan seluruh perhatiannya pada Xi.

Anak baik.

Pada Rabu malam, saat aku sampai di gazebo, Baekhyun sudah meletakan kepalanya di meja. Lambat-laun aku mulai sadar.

Baekhyun ketiduran.

Saat dia terbangun, dia langsung mendongakan kepalanya tinggi-tinggi dan melihat berkeliling halaman dengan waspada. Secara naluriah, aku langsung berusaha untuk menjaga situasi tetap ringan dengan membicarakan hal-hal sepele, aku tahu dia ingin menceritakan mimpinya. Jadi, aku sedikit berbasa-basi dengan memasang ekspresi terlembutku dan berharap dia bisa sedikit terhibur. Aku langsung duduk di ujung bangku.

"Mimpimu tentang apa?" tanyaku pelan sambil meraih kue.

Dia terlihat sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaanku, mungkin dia kira aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya saat terbangun. Mungkin kalau aku orang lain, aku tidak akan memerhatikannya.

Tapi, dia membiarkanku melihat Baekhyun Yang Sebenarnya, sama seperti aku yang membiarkannya melihat Chanyeol Yang Sebenarnya.

Dengan enggan dia mulai menceritakan mimpinya. Persis seperti mimpi sebelumnya. Tapi, kali ini dia tidak mengeditnya sedikitpun. Dia menceritakannya secara mendetail. Memperagakan suara jarinya yang patah saat dia mencoba melawan pria itu, dan seberapa banyak darah yang keluar dari bibirnya saat pria itu menghantamnya.

Dia menceritakan padaku tentang suara jeritan ibunya yang terdengar melewati dinding dalam keheningan lemari yang gelap. Dan pada saat dia menyebut ibunya, Baekhyun melakukan hal yang benar-benar membuatku tertegun. Dia menangis. Bukan menangis terisak-isak, hanya air mata mengalir tanpa suara di pipinya yang pucat.

Melihatnya menangis membuat perasaanku sakit. Tanganku gatal untuk menghiburnya, untuk melakukan sesuatu selain duduk diam di sini, di bangku seperti patung. Tapi, hal yang paling bijaksana untuk kulakukan sekarang adalah mendengarnya mencurahkan segala kegundahannya.

Saat dia memasang ekspresi menyesal di wajahnya karena "membebaniku" dengan mimpinya, aku langsung menceritakan mimpi yang kualami sebelumnya. Dan gayung pun bersambut. Darah untuk Api.

Setelah kami selesai menumpahkan segala kengerian mimpi, kami kemudian duduk diam sambil mendengarkan musik dan makan kue. Mencoba, dan akhirnya berhasil menciptakan suasana yang nyaman seperti sebelumnya. Diam-diam menolak membiarkan mimpi-mimpi sialan itu merusak kesempatan kedua kami untuk hidup.

Malam Kamis juga sama. Hanya ada aku dan gadisku, duduk bersebelahan dengan sekantong kue dan menertawakan nama band yang terdengar konyol. Dia sedikit menceritakan padaku tentang kehidupannya di Seoul, menghindari semua yang berhubungan langsung dengan ibunya.

Kemudian aku menemukan sebuah kesamaan antara aku dan Baekhyun.

"Kau juga pernah tinggal di panti asuhan?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

Aku sempat berpindah-pindah panti asuhan sebelum Paman Bogum mengadopsiku. Dan semuanya benar-benar payah.

"Ya," desahnya. "Aku tidak ingin membebani Bibi Irene." Dia bergumam tidak jelas dan mengangkat bahunya. Baekhyun memang bukan gadis yang egois. "Tapi... akhirnya aku harus keluar dari tempat itu. Ada terlalu banyak... orang," gumamnya sambil melihat ke bawah, ke iPod dengan saksama.

Aku mengerti. Saat dia bilang "orang," itu berarti pria. Laki-laki. Ya, itulah.

Aku merasa sangat simpatik. Dia mempertaruhkan semua itu dan Guncangan Mental Anehnya agar tidak membebani Bibi Irene dengan kehadirannya.

Dia terlihat menyesal saat meletakkan iPod kembali di atas meja dengan bahu sedikit merosot, kemungkinan dia sedang memikirkan rencananya yang gagal untuk tetap tinggal di Seoul. Dan karena kami gayung bersambut, aku menunjukkan kisahku padanya.

"Aku sempat berpindah-pindah panti asuhan sebelum Papi B—" aku menunjuk rumahku dan meraih iPod. "—di sana mengadopsiku." Aku terdiam sebentar sambil menggonta-ganti lagu. "Semua panti asuhan yang pernah kutinggali benar-benar payah. Semua yang tinggal di sana selalu ingin mengujimu, seperti ada kontes untuk mempertahankan teritorial."

Aku mendengus dan mengangkat bahuku saat mengingat semua perkelahianku di panti asuhan, di Busan.

Baekhyun terdiam sebelum akhirnya bicara. "Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan dr. Park?" tanyanya pelan.

Ahh. Ini kenangan yang menyenangkan, dan secara otomatis aku langsung tersenyum.

"Aku dirawat di rumah sakit karena flu berat. Paman Bogum adalah dokterku di sana, di Busan. Dan hubungan kami menjadi akrab setelah itu. Suatu hari, ibu asuhku datang menjenguk dan marah-marah karena seseorang mencuri sesuatu darinya—" aku berhenti bicara dan menatap Baekhyun, lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Drama bodoh panti asuhan. Ada terlalu banyak anak-anak yang tinggal berdesakan dalam satu gedung, dan semuanya punya kemungkinan yang sama untuk mencurinya." Aku memutar mataku dan melanjutkan, "Kemudian Papi B. masuk dan melihat wanita gila itu berteriak padaku yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit, dan Paman Bogum—" aku berhenti bicara kemudian tertawa dan tersenyum cerah saat mengingatnya. "Dia mengusir wanita itu keluar dari rumah sakit dan menyuruhnya kembali kalau dia sudah berhasil mencampakkan daging busuk yang duduk di hatinya."

Aku benar-benar tertawa. Itulah saat di mana aku menemukan jati diriku. Aku terbaring lemah dan berkeringat di tempat tidur rumah sakit, hampir mati, tapi ekspresi di wajahku saat mendengar Papi B. mengucapkan kata "brengsek" benar-benar tidak ternilai harganya.

Baekhyun tertawa bersamaku, suaranya lembut dan terdengar seperti musik di telingaku.

Setelah tawaku mereda, aku kembali menggelengkan kepala. "Jadi, setelah Papi B. mengobatiku dan aku merasa jauh lebih baik, dia membawaku pulang ke rumahnya, mengurus semua surat legal adopsi, lalu membawaku dan Kris ke sini sebulan kemudian," ucapku sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Dr. Park benar-benar pria yang luar biasa. Kau pasti sangat menyayanginya," ucapnya lembut sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku menyayangi Paman Bogum dengan caraku sendiri. Dia mencoba untuk tidak bersikap terlalu kebapakan padaku... karena masa laluku... tapi, harus kuakui, dia benar-benar keren," ucapku tulus.

Kami kemudian bercerita tentang kisah horor di panti asuhan. Aku punya beberapa cerita yang cukup bagus. Tapi, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun. Beberapa di antara cerita kami terdengar menyedihkan, dan beberapa terdengar lucu. Aku senang kami punya banyak kesamaan.

Akhirnya pembicaraan kembali melayang ke sekolah dan murid-murid yang payah. Saat Baekhyun menyebutkan nama Coi Sulli, tanpa sadar aku langsung meringis jijik.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya tersenyum geli dan menggigit kue.

Aku kembali meletakkan kueku, mendengar namanya saja sudah membuatku mual. Aku sedikit enggan membahas sejarah kisah romantisku dengan Baekhyun karena aku takut itu akan membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Ada apa? Kau harus memberitahuku!" ucapnya tertawa, masih geli.

Dan karena gadisku punya kekuatan untuk membuatku menuruti semua keinginannya, aku tahu aku harus menceritakan pengalamanku dengan Si Jalang Choi. Aku menggeleng dan mendesah.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, dulu ada..." aku berhenti bicara dan mengerutkan kening, memiringkan kepalaku, mencoba untuk menemukan kata yang tepat, dan gagal total. "...sesuatu di antara kami," ucapku lemah.

Ada emosi yang melintas di mata Baekhyun, tapi aku tidak bisa memahaminya. Dia langsung mengenakan topeng tanpa emosi yang biasa digunakannya di sekolah. Dan aku tidak suka ini. Dia seharusnya menjadi Baekhyun saat bersamaku, dan sekarang aku sudah mengucapkan hal yang mengacaukan suasana, dan aku juga melanggar aturan nomor satu.

"Oh," ucapnya pelan. "Sesuatu seperti apa?" tanyanya, masih mengenakan topeng kosong yang paling kubenci.

Tidak mungkin aku menceritakan padanya tentang pengalaman tidurku dengan Choi. Walaupun itu hanya terjadi sekali. Aku langsung mencari-cari cara untuk menghindar, tapi aku tidak ingin berbohong padanya, yang kuinginkan hanyalah membuang topeng kosong dari wajahnya sekarang.

Aku mendengus santai, mengejek. "Dia punya kecenderungan untuk menguntit."

Itu dia. Itu bukan kebohongan. Aku berdoa agar ceritaku cukup untuk memuaskannya dan aku tidak perlu mengarang cerita.

Dia menggeleng dan bergumam "perempuan gila". Aku tertawa dibuatnya.

Setelah mengucapkan beberapa lelucon dengan mengorbankan Jung, topeng kosong yang dipasangnya kembali pergi, dan malam akhirnya terselamatkan.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Kami sudah sangat lelah. Dan saat Baekhyun masuk ke kelas di hari Jumat siang, aku sadar dia harus tidur. Matanya benar-benar tidak terfokus. Aku bisa tidur satu atau dua jam di rumah sepulang sekolah setiap hari, tapi Baekhyun sepertinya tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Aku takut dia akan memasuki zona berbahaya kalau tidak tidur sekarang.

Sambil melirik guru pengganti kami, aku memutuskan untuk kembali melanggar salah satu aturanku. Aku merobek selembar kertas dari buku sketsaku dan menuliskan sebuah pesan singkat padanya.

 _Aku akan membangunkanmu._ Hanya itu yang perlu kukatakan. Dia akan mengerti maksudku.

Aku melipatnya, dan saat tidak ada orang lain yang melihat, aku menggesernya ke samping meja.

Dia membukanya perlahan, menyipitkan mata untuk membaca kata-kataku, sebelum meremasnya dengan sebuah anggukan, dan kemudian dengan ragu-ragu meletakkan kepalanya yang tertutup hoodie di atas meja.

Aku melakukan pekerjaanku dengan sangat serius, aku tahu persis bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun yang tidak ingin bermimpi saat tidur. Jadi, aku mendengar napasnya dengan penuh perhatian. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, aku mulai mendengar suara dengkuran lembut gadisku. Ini suara paling damai, dan paling menyejukan yang pernah kudengar.

Suaranya membuatku semakin mengantuk, tapi aku berjuang keras untuk tetap waspada, mendengarkan ritme napasnya... menunggu sampai mimpinya muncul, dan berharap agar itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Tapi, mimpinya muncul. Empat puluh lima menit kemudian, aku mendengarnya. Ritme napasnya secara samar-samar mulai berbeda dan semakin memburu.

Aku menganggap ini adalah isyarat bagiku. Aku mengangkat sepatuku dari lantai dan menyenggol ringan kakinya tanpa mendongak dari buku sketsaku. Tapi, tidak ada tanggapan. Kali ini aku menyenggolnya lebih keras, tepat di tulang keringnya.

Dia tersentak bangun, mata merahnya melesat mengelilingi kelas. Untungnya, sekarang kelas sedang ribut. Murid-murid yang lain sibuk bicara, jadi tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Dia mengusap matanya dan melirikku sebentar, sebelum menarik keluar sebuah buku dari tasnya dan membacanya dengan serius.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sudah sepanjang hari ini aku merasa tidak enak badan dan bersin untuk yang keseratus kalinya. Aku meraba-raba ke dalam tasku, mencari tisue, kemudian membersihkan hidungku keras-keras, aku tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang berbalik menatapku jijik. Persetan dengan kalian semua.

Baekhyun melirikku sesaat dari balik rambutnya dengan ekspresi cemas, tapi aku tetap menyibukan diri dengan menggambar. Ini hanya flu biasa, bukan masalah besar. Inilah yang akan terjadi saat kau menghabiskan lima jam di luar, di malam hari, di bulan November, dalam hujan berkabut yang dingin. Dan aku sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Saat bel berbunyi, aku menyeret-nyeret kakiku yang lemah keluar dari kelas. Ya, aku harus pulang lebih awal sekarang. Aku melihat Sehun di depan aula dalam perjalanannya ke kelas berikut, aku bilang padanya untuk pulang bersama Jessica. Dia sepertinya ingin mengomel, tapi saat dia melihat ekspresiku, dia langsung terdiam.

Chanyeol yang sedang sakit sama saja artinya dengan Chanyeol yang menyebalkan.

Aku pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menemui Papi B. sebelum pulang ke rumah. Aku langsung berjalan melewati semua perawat tanpa basa-basi, mereka kenal denganku, dan aku melangkah memasuki ruangan Paman Bogum dengan hidung berair dan sakit kepala.

Sebaiknya aku tetap tinggal di rumah malam ini. Memikirkan ini saja membuat bahuku sedikit merosot.

Paman Bogum melirik hidung dan mataku yang memerah, dan dia langsung tahu tanpa aku harus bicara.

"Kau sakit," ujarnya sambil mengernyit saat aku duduk di kursi kulit, di seberang mejanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan membersihkan hidungku di tisue, lalu mengerang jijik.

Dia tersenyum menenangkan, kemudian memeriksaku. Setelah memberiku obat, dia menyuruhku pulang dan aku menghabiskan malamku dengan sengsara. Karena aku sakit, tidak mungkin aku bisa duduk di luar, di sepanjang malam yang beku. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam seminggu ini, aku tidak akan bertemu dengan gadisku di malam hari.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Baekhyun POV**_

Aku sendirian lagi di dapur pada Sabtu malam, seperti yang biasa kulakukan sebelum Chanyeol ada.

Mataku tidak bisa berhenti melihat keluar jendela, memastikan dia benar-benar tinggal di rumahnya lagi malam ini saat aku mengaduk sepanci sup sayuran. Aku tahu dia sakit. Jessica yang memberitahu Luhan setelah pulang sekolah saat dia melirik penuh tanya ke arah Sehun yang sudah duduk di dalam mobil Kris. Jadi, aku tidak kaget saat Chanyeol tidak muncul di gazebo tadi malam. Bahkan, aku merasa senang. Aku tidak ingin sakitnya bertambah parah karena sesi malam kami.

Malam-malamku berlangsung dengan menyenangkan. Chanyeol datang setiap malam dengan iPod-nya, dia menunjukkan padaku sisi lain dari dunianya. Aku mengaguminya.

Aku mengagumi selera musik klasiknya, kau bahkan tidak akan bisa menebak kalau dia adalah seorang pecinta musik klasik sekalipun sudah mengobrol dengannya.

Aku mengagumi kecintaannya pada kueku dan dia selalu mengatakannya padaku.

Aku mengagumi kesopanannya untuk tetap menjaga jarak dariku saat kami mendengar musik, tanpa aku harus memintanya.

Aku mengagumi kepekaannya tentang mimpiku dan dia tahu kapan aku ingin membicarakannya.

Aku mengagumi sikapnya yang selalu menceritakan tentang mimpinya padaku.

Dia punya kekurangan, tentu saja. Aku tidak benar-benar buta. Terkadang aku punya firasat dia tidak mengatakan semua kebenaran—berhati-hati mengedit jawabannya agar dia tidak berbohong padaku, tapi tetap menjawab pertanyaanku pada waktu yang bersamaan. Masalah Daehyun misalnya... aku tahu ada yang dia sembunyikan. Tapi, aku tidak akan pernah mencoba memancingnya untuk menceritakan semuanya padaku. Karena, dia tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu padaku.

Aku sebenarnya ingin mengorek lebih jauh, terutama saat dia bercerita tentang Sulli. Aku merasa cemburu dan cepat-cepat memasang topengku. Aku berdoa agar dia tidak melihat perubahan sikapku, tapi aku rasa dia melihatnya, karena dia menjawab dengan berbelit-belit.

Membayangkannya bersama... gadis murahan bodoh itu membuatku ingin memukul meja. Itu tidak adil. Seseorang seperti Choi Sulli saja bisa bersama Chanyeol, sedangkan aku terpaksa harus duduk sejauh empat kaki darinya setiap malam agar aku tidak histeris saat dia tidak sengaja menyentuhku.

Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti itu dengan Chanyeol. Seperti ucapan Chanyeol... itu membuatku marah.

Tapi, aku menahan komentar tajam dan pahitku tentang dia seharusnya memilih gadis yang jauh lebih baik, dan membiarkannya mengganti topik pembicaraan. Karena, sekalipun aku tidak punya keengganan gila ini, siapa bilang dia akan tertarik padaku? Aku hanya bisa menikmati apa yang kudapat sekarang. Dan aku cukup yakin Chanyeol lebih terbuka dan jujur saat bersamaku daripada bersama Choi Sulli. Hanya ini satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku waras sepanjang malam itu saat dia mengolok-olok Daehyun.

Kemudian di sekolah, pada hari Jumat yang lalu, dia melanggar aturannya sendiri dan menyelipkan sebuah catatan kecil padaku di kelas yang penuh dengan murid-murid lain. Itu memang bukan hal yang besar. Tapi, itu membuatku merasa lebih baik karena dia ternyata memerhatikanku di sekolah dan tahu aku lelah. Mungkin tidak sebanyak aku memerhatikannya, tapi... sekali lagi... aku harus menyukuri apa yang bisa kudapat.

Tapi, sekarang dia sakit, dan aku merasa sedikit bertanggung jawab. Ya, aku memang tidak memaksanya keluar setiap malam untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku, tapi tetap saja aku merasa bersalah.

Hoodie-ku sudah terpasang. Aku berjalan mengendap-endap dan terus mengintai di kegelapan halaman belakang rumah Keluarga Park dengan membawa sebuah buku usang, kue Caramel Comforts, dan sup panas di dalam tas punggungku.

Aku terus mengucapkan alasan kenapa aku melakukan ini dalam hati. Aku bertanggung jawab dengan sakitnya. Dan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan keinginanku untuk melihat Chanyeol dari tiga puluh dua jam yang lalu.

Paling tidak, aku ingin memastikan dia baik-baik saja.

Maksudku, aku tahu Paman Bogum adalah seorang dokter, tapi terkadang kau butuh lebih dari sekadar obat untuk merasa lebih baik. Dan sepertinya rumah Keluarga Park tidak bisa menyediakan kenyamanan saat kau sakit.

Dan sekarang aku sudah berdiri di bawah balkonnya, menatap jendelanya yang menyala terang dengan cemas sekaligus gembira karena akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

Aku bisa melakukan ini. Aku bisa melakukan ini. Aku sudah melihat Chanyeol melakukan ini berkali-kali sebelumnya, jadi yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah mengikuti contohnya.

Dengan gugup, aku melangkahkan kakiku sampai ke jenjang tanaman rambat, menguji kekuatannya. Perlahan-lahan aku mulai naik, merasa semakin menyedihkan saat langkahku membawaku semakin dekat ke balkon lantai tiga.

 _Apa kau serius, Baekhyun? Kau sudah secara resmi menjadi gadis yang paling menyedihkan dari seminggu yang lalu._

Aku memanjat lebih tinggi, mendekati balkon dan merasa semakin gugup karena jantungku berdebar keras. Aku takut melihat ke bawah, aku terus memanjat dan memanjat. Dindingnya terasa lebih tinggi daripada yang terlihat dari bawah.

Akhirnya, aku sampai di balkon dan naik sedikit lebih tinggi agar aku bisa memanjat di pagar pembatas. Kakiku dengan lembut menginjak lantai balkon. Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam saat berhadapan dengan pintu kaca menuju kamarnya. Pintu kacanya tertutup tirai, jadi aku tidak bisa melihat apapun di dalam sana.

Aku tiba-tiba mulai panik. Ucapan Chanyeol berdering keras di kepalaku, membuatku putus asa. Kecenderungan untuk menguntit. Aku meringis saat mengangkat kepalan tanganku ke pintu kaca. Sambil mengutuk diriku sendiri dan kecenderungan menguntit yang ada dalam diriku, aku mengetuk pintu kacanya dengan buku-buku jariku, dan kembali berdiri tegak sambil menahan napas.

Aku bertanya-tanya separah apa lukaku kalau aku langsung melompat terjun ke bawah. Kemudian aku sadar, aku akan terlihat sangat memalukan kalau tidak langsung mati, karena dr. Park akan menemukanku besok pagi saat dia melihat keluar dari jendela dapurnya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, aku merasa di luar sini terlihat semakin gelap. Kegelapan ini seperti mencekikku saat aku menunggu Chanyeol membuka pintu.

Salah satu daun pintu kaca terbuka lebar, membuatku kaget. Aku menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri di ambang pintu tanpa malu-malu dengan mulut sedikit menganga. Tatapannya bercampur antara bingung dan kaget, dan dia terlihat mengerikan. Hidungnya merah dan mengkilap, dan dia meliliti tubuhnya dengan selimut. Rambutnya bahkan terlihat berantakan dari biasanya, kulitnya benar-benar pucat.

Sambil berdiri di balkon, dalam udara basah nan dingin, aku meremas-remas tanganku dengan gugup, aku sadar aku harus melakukan ini dengan cepat. Dia hanya menatapku sambil bertanya-tanya.

"Baekhyun?" suaranya terdengar serak.

Aku meringis, dan tetap diam, aku tidak memercayakan diriku sendiri untuk berbicara. Aku langsung mengayunkan tasku ke depan dan membuka ritsletingnya dengan cepat, menarik keluar semangkuk besar sup yang masih mengepul panas. Aku menyodorkan mangkuk padanya sambil menundukan kepala dan melihat sepatuku yang basah, tiba-tiba merasa seperti anak berusia empat tahun yang memberikan gambar jeleknya pada ayah mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, mangkuk sup akhirnya diambil dari tanganku, dan aku langsung mengangkat kepala. Aku merasa lega saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan senyum miringnya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya padaku. Aku menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk menjelaskan alasan kehadiranku di sini. Tapi, saat melihat ke dalam mata kelamnya, aku tidak lagi bisa berpikir jernih dan mengatakan hal terbodoh yang bisa kuucapkan.

"Aku bersumpah aku tidak punya kecenderungan untuk menguntit," seruku.

Wajahku langsung terasa panas.

Oh, kau pasti bercanda, Baekhyun...

Chanyeol kembali terdiam sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan suara seraknya.

Aku bingung memutuskan apa ini pertanda baik atau buruk, jadi aku hanya berdiri diam, menunggu tawanya reda. Mudah-mudahan dia sedang menertawakan kebodohan Choi Sulli, bukan aku.

Akhirnya dia kembali tenang dan menatapku, ekspresi di matanya terlihat benar-benar terhibur.

"Oh, sial, Baekhyun. Ini pertama kalinya aku tertawa dalam dua hari terakhir," ucapnya setelah berdeham dan kembali berbalik ke dalam kamar. Dia memanggilku dari balik bahunya. "Ayo masuk sebelum kau juga ikut-ikutan sakit."'

Sambil tersenyum lebar—dan aku rasa wajahku akan terbelah—aku masuk ke dalam kamar Chanyeol yang penuh kehangatan, menutup pintu kaca di kegelapan, di belakangku.

 _I really wanna touch somebody_

 _I think about you every single day_

- **Love Somebody, Maroon 5**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **tbc**


	7. Bittersweet Butterscotch

**© angstgoddess003**

.

* * *

.

 _ **Baekhyun POV**_

Chanyeol sangat menyukai sup buatanku. Aku duduk di sofa kulit hitam sambil menontonnya makan semangkuk sup mengepul di tengah-tengah tempat tidurnya dengan semangat, tubuhnya masih dililiti selimut. Dia seperti belum makan berhari-hari. Ini membuatku cemberut.

Aku kembali melihat-lihat kamarnya dari tempatku duduk, ada tumpukan tisue yang sudah menggunung di tempat sampah, di samping tempat tidurnya. Kamar ini sedikit lebih berantakan daripada saat terakhir kali aku berada di sini. Ada lebih banyak pakaian, kertas dan buku berserakan di sembarang tempat. Aku merasa seperti seorang pengganggu, seolah-olah memanjati dinding sampai ke kamarnya belum merupakan tindakan invasi privasi yang ekstrim saja.

Aku merasa sedih dengan tindakanku sendiri, dan aku memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang mungkin akan semakin membuatnya jengkel.

"Aku minta maaf sudah naik sampai ke kamarmu," aku diam-diam meminta maaf. "Aku khawatir kau jatuh sakit."

Kepala Chanyeol langsung tersentak dari mangkuk sup dan dia menyipitkan matanya ke arahku.

"Aku bilang apa tentang omong kosongmu itu?" tanyanya serak, dia berusaha untuk terdengar kesal dan marah, tapi suaranya seperti keluar melewati hidung.

Sudut bibirku bergerak-gerak menahan tawa saat suara Park Chanyeol terdengar lebih seperti suara gadis berusia dua belas tahun. Wajahnya melunak dan dia memutar matanya, dan kembali menyendok sup.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Sup ini benar-benar lezat. Ditambah lagi, aku merasa tidak enak sudah meninggalkanmu di luar sana sendirian tadi malam." Dia mengerutkan kening.

Aku bilang padanya aku tahu dia tidak akan datang, dan tinggal di dalam rumah, ucapanku membuatnya sedikit tenang.

Aku terus mengawasinya melahap sup, dan aku tidak bisa menghalau perasaan irasional membayangkan Chanyeol tidak dirawat dengan baik.

"Apa Paman Bogum tidak membuatkanmu sup?" tanyaku, mengorek informasi lebih dalam dari yang seharusnya sambil berusaha meredam kekhawatiran yang kurasakan.

Chanyeol mendengus dan mengangkat bahunya. "Dia membawakanku makanan dari rumah sakit, tapi rasanya seperti sampah."

Aku mengangguk paham. Aku dan makanan rumah sakit punya sejarah yang cukup panjang.

"Paman Bogum tidak bisa memasak. Dan mungkin aku satu-satunya orang di planet ini yang dapat benar-benar membinasakan roti." Dia terkekeh dan kemudian batuk keras.

Tapi, semangatku sedikit terangkat. Chanyeol tidak punya seorang pun dalam hidupnya untuk membuatkannya makanan yang layak, atau membawakannya sup saat dia sakit. Sampai sekarang. Aku tersenyum kecil. Ini satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan dengan senang hati untuk Chanyeol... dan aku bisa melakukannya dengan baik.

Saat dia sudah selesai melahap sup, aku menarik sekantong kue dan melemparkannya ke tempat tidur. Matanya sedikit menyala saat melihat kueku, dan itu membuatku tersenyum. Dia mencintai kueku.

Kami melakukan rutinitas seperti biasa, walaupun sekarang kami berada di kamarnya yang nyaman dan bukan gazebo. Dia melempar iPod ke arahku, memberitahuku dia punya album baru. Aku menyukainya, tentu saja, dan mengangguk mengikuti irama ketukan drum yang berat sambil tersenyum.

Aku tidak menyadari betapa aku sangat merindukan kegiatan malamku dengan Chanyeol sampai saat ini, duduk di sofa kulit hitam dan mengamatinya menggambar di buku sketsa sambil membicarakan album baru. Baru dua kali aku melihatnya tidak mengenakan jaket kulitnya, dan meskipun dia terlihat sengsara dengan hidung merah dan rambut kusut, dia masih terlihat tampan. Beberapa helai rambutnya terus jatuh ke mata, dan jari-jariku gatal ingin menyekanya.

Kami menghabiskan waktu sepanjang malam seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah berpindah dari tempat dudukku di sofa, masih merasa sedikit gelisah karena sudah menganggu privasinya, dan dia membuat sketsa sambil menggobrol bersamaku dengan suara serak menyedihkan.

Akhirnya aku melirik jam alarm di meja samping tempat tidur Chanyeol, dan menyadari waktu lima jam sudah berlalu. Menakjubkan sekali rasanya waktu dapat berjalan lebih cepat saat aku bersamanya di malam hari, mengobrol dengan santai.

Sambil menghela napas, aku menutup tasku dan berdiri, lalu menyampirkannya ke bahuku dan memasang hoodie. Chanyeol terlihat kecewa saat melihatku bersiap-siap pulang.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang sebelum Bibi Irene bangun, tapi... aku akan kembali lagi besok dengan sup?" ucapku gugup, ini lebih seperti pertanyaan daripada pernyataan.

Dia sedikit tersenyum sebelum wajahnya kembali tertunduk. "Entah bagaimana perasaanku saat membayangkanmu naik melewati jenjang tanaman sampai ke lantai tiga."

Mungkin karena dia melihat wajahku yang terang-terangan menunjukan kekecewaan, dia langsung menambahkan, "Maksudku, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau kau sampai terluka."

Membayangkan Chanyeol bersikap protektif dengan keselamatanku, membuatku merasa gembira, tapi aku cepat-cepat menyembunyikannya dengan memutar mata.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Aku mendengus dan melambaikan tanganku, meremehkan. "Kau harus melihatku, aku sudah mahir melakukannya," tambahku bangga.

Chanyeol terkekeh muram dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Selagi kau masih mengingat langkah tutormu saat melakukannya, aku tidak akan keberatan."

Aku tersenyum padanya, merasa senang karena dia ingin aku kembali. Aku kemudian berjalan menyeberangi kamar sampai ke pintu kaca, sebelum aku teringat sesuatu.

"Hei," ucapku, berbalik melihatnya. "Apa warna kesukaan Sehun?" tanyaku samar sambil menyeringai.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya padaku, bertanya-tanya, tapi aku tetap berdiri diam, menunggu jawabannya sambil memegang kenop pintu.

"Hitam, Putih dan Pink?" ucapnya perlahan sambil menyipitkan matanya. Aku mengangguk lalu kembali berbalik dan melambaikan tangan.

"Terima kasih, sampai besok!"

Aku tertawa saat menyelinap keluar dari pintu kaca dan kembali ke balkon. Aku turun dengan mudah dan terampil, dan sedikit membuatku kaget. Ini benar-benar mendebarkan, mengendap-endap dalam kegelapan, dan melakukan hal yang sangat... nakal. Aku menggelengkan kepala, dan kembali ke rumah dalam semangat yang menggebu-gebu karena akhirnya tahu Chanyeol baik-baik saja.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Bibi Irene sudah memberiku aba-aba tentang perayaan libur musim dingin di sepanjang minggu ini secara halus. Pada awalnya aku tidak mengerti, sampai akhirnya...

"Jadi," Bibi Irene mulai bicara dengan santai sambil membuka-buka majalah desain interior di sofa, di sebelahku. "Apa kau ingin memasak untuk perayaan libur musim dingin, Sayang?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk dengan antusias saat Bibi Irene mendongakan kepalanya. Aku tidak pernah punya kesempatan memasak untuk perayaan yang begitu besar. Dan aku yakin, liburan dengan Luhan akan berlangsung dengan sedikit mewah. Aku sudah mendapatkan ide untuk semua jenis resep baruku.

"Bagus sekali," ucap Bibi Irene sambil membalik halaman. "Aku memasak tahun lalu," lanjutnya dengan nada bosan. Terlalu bosan. "Kami mengundang Keluarga Park ke sini." Bibi Irene mengangkat bahunya.

Tentu saja saat mendengar nama itu, perhatianku langsung terfokus sepenuhnya pada ucapan Bibi Irene.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku diam-diam, aku tidak pernah membayangkan Chanyeol duduk di meja makan kami, di seberang Luhan dan tidak henti-hentinya mengutuk dalam hati.

"Ya, cukup menyenangkan sebenarnya." Bibi Irene tersenyum dan matanya sedikit berbinar.

"Oke..." ucapku pelan, tidak benar-benar paham ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

Bibi Irene kembali membalik halaman setelah mendorong apapun kenangan yang membuatnya tersenyum.

"Apa kau akan keberatan kalau kita kembali mengundang mereka?" Bibi Irene memandangku dengan hati-hati. "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman."

Oh.

OH! Bibi Irene khawatir dengan semua pria yang akan datang ke rumah.

"Oh, Bibi Irene." Aku menarik napas, memejamkan mata dan menggeleng. "Aku mohon jangan mengubah tradisi liburan hanya karena aku," ucapku berbisik.

Bibi Irene meraih tanganku dan menatapnya dengan kasihan. Ini lagi?

"Jangan konyol, Sayang. Kau jauh lebih penting bagiku daripada tradisi liburan," bisiknya dengan manis.

Bibi Irene selalu membuatku tersenyum saat dia menunjukkan kasih sayangnya. Sudah sangat jarang aku mendapatkan hal-hal semacam ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bibi. Aku tidak keberatan," ucapku sambil tersenyum percaya diri.

Aku tidak akan membiarkan masalahku membebani Bibi Irene. Bibi Irene ingin mengundang Keluarga Park untuk merayakan liburan. Dan Chanyeol kemungkinan juga akan datang. Aku terlalu bersemangat. Bibi Irene terlihat skeptis.

"Pikirkan semua makanan yang bisa kumasak untuk Kris." Aku tertawa, membayangkannya makan dua ekor kalkun panggang sendirian.

Sambil menarik napas panjang, Bibi Irene menepuk punggung tanganku dengan penuh kasih sayang dan mengangguk, kemudian melanjutkan aktivitas bermalas-malasan di hari Minggu.

Sore itu, Luhan mengorbankanku untuk melakukan penyiksaan hedonisme. Berbelanja.

Aku sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ingin ikut, tapi masih ada beberapa hal penting yang belum kubeli sejak kepindahan ke sini. Jadi, aku menghabiskan soreku dengan mengikutinya berjalan-jalan di mal, di pusat kota, sambil menyeret-nyeret kakiku. Aku mulai merasa sedikit pusing, dan takut aku harus tidur saat kami sampai di rumah. Setidaknya untuk satu jam atau lebih.

Aku mengenakan hoodie, menundukkan kepala sambil menghindari semua orang, dan diam-diam berterima kasih pada Luhan karena sudah memilih hari sibuk untuk berbelanja. Dia berhenti di depan sebuah toko dan sedikit memekik. Aku sudah kenal baik dengan suara ini. Suara ini menunjukan dia sedang melihat mantel yang sempurna, atau baju atasan yang sempurna, atau sepatu yang sempurna.

Aku mendongak, memandang melewati jendela kaca dan melihat itu adalah rok yang sempurna. Jadi, aku duduk di ruang ganti menunggunya, merasa senang setidaknya sedikit terisolasi dari banyak orang. Dia akhirnya keluar dari bilik dan menanyaiku suatu hal yang sudah kutunggu-tunggu sepanjang hari.

"Warna apa yang bagus, Baekhyun?" tanyanya.

Dia sudah mengenakan rok pendek dan memegang dua potong sweater identik ke arahku. Aku otomatis menyeringai saat menyadari salah satunya bewarna pink.

"Pink," jawabku puas dengan sebuah anggukan.

Dia sedikit kaget melihatku menjawab dengan mantap pilihan pakaiannya, karena biasanya aku hanya mengangkat bahu saat dia bertanya. Dia melemparkan sweater bewarna kuning ke kursi, di belakangnya, dan memasang sweater pink.

Aku kesulitan menahan tawa setelah dia selesai memasangnya. Sweater-nya ketat. Benar-benar ketat. Dan belahan dadanya yang membusung, terlihat jelas dari atas potongan v-neck-nya yang dalam. Aku yakin ekspresi wajah Sehun saat melihat Luhan mengenakan ini tidak akan ternilai harganya.

Senang dengan pilihannya, Luhan kembali mengambil beberapa potong celana ketat bewarna pink untuk dicocokan dengan sweater-nya, dan ini hanya membuatku tersenyum semakin lebar. Tapi, saat keluar dari ruang ganti, aku melihat bayangan diriku sendiri di cermin dan langsung berhenti berjalan. Aku hanya menggunakan celana jeans hitam polos dan hoodie hitam yang selalu kugunakan untuk menyembunyikan diri.

Dulu aku tidak pernah keberatan melihat penampilanku. Tapi, untuk pertama kalinya, aku harap aku lebih memerhatikan penampilanku. Aku harap aku bisa seperti Luhan untuk sekali saja; melihatnya berputar di cermin, mencoba menemukan pakaian cantik untuk mendapat perhatikan laki-laki. Dan tahu semua rencananya akan berjalan dengan baik; Sehun akan pingsan melihatnya pada pandangan pertama.

Rasa pahit yang sudah akrab denganku dengan cepat merusak suasana hatiku, dan aku juga merasakan kecemburuan asing pada Luhan, karena dia mampu bersikap selayaknya seorang gadis remaja normal.

Suasana hatiku masih terasa pahit saat aku berdiri di bawah balkon Chanyeol, di malam hari. Aku membawa tas yang berisikan buku usang, sup panas dan kue, dan kali ini aku juga membawa setermos teh herbal panas untuk mengobati sakit tenggorokannya dan sepotong besar sandwich... siapa tahu sup ini tidak cukup untuk membuatnya kenyang. Lagi pula, hanya ini satu-satunya hal yang kumiliki. Aku tidak bisa berdandan dan membuatnya terkesan dengan tubuhku atau punya kemampuan merayu, tapi yang pasti, aku bisa membuatkannya makanan yang enak. Dan kalau makanan buatanku bisa membuatnya tersenyum, aku sudah merasa puas.

Aku kembali menaiki jenjang tanaman, sepelan mungkin, sambil bersyukur aku sudah tidur satu setengah jam hari ini dan tidak lagi merasa pusing. Aku menirukan gerakan semalam dengan sempurna, dan berdiri dengan aman di balkon, tepat tengah malam.

Saat Chanyeol membukakan pintu, dia terlihat sedikit lebih baik dari tadi malam. Rambutnya masih berantakan, tapi hidungnya sudah bewarna merah muda, bukan merah padam, dan matanya juga tidak terlalu merah. Dia tersenyum miring ke arahku dan beranjak ke samping agar aku bisa masuk.

Begitu pintunya ditutup, aku berjalan ke tempatku, di sofa, dan mulai membongkar semua paket perawatanku. Aku kemudian berdiri dan menempatkan setiap item di ujung tempat tidur Chanyeol.

"Astaga, Baekhyun. Apa kau membawa seluruh isi dapurmu?" Dia tertawa kecil saat duduk di tengah tempat tidurnya dan mulai menarik satu-per-satu barang bawaanku ke tengah. Suaranya masih terdengar serak.

Aku memutar mata, meskipun harus kuakui, aku sedikit malu. "Aku senang memasak di malam hari, terutama saat aku bosan. Memasak membuatku sibuk. Lebih baik membawakanmu makanan daripada membiarkannya basi." Aku mengangkat bahu, mencoba untuk terlihat tidak peduli.

Tapi, perhatian Chanyeol sudah tidak terfokus saat dia mulai makan sup dan sandwich dengan antusiasme yang tidak terkendali. Sikapnya ini benar-benar bisa menghapus semua kepahitan yang kurasakan sepanjang hari ini. Dia mulai bergumam puas, mengucapkan semua makananku terasa begitu lezat.

Aku duduk di sofa sambil tersenyum dan memerhatikannya makan, aku senang dia menyukai masakanku. Rasakan itu, Choi Sulli.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chanyeol POV**_

Dia memerhatikanku makan. Biasanya hal-hal seperti ini akan membuatku merasa tidak nyaman, tapi gadisku senang memerhatikanku makan makanannya. Aku sadar dengan hal ini. Dan jujur saja, aku benar-benar menikmati makanannya.

Aku sudah kelaparan, dan terlalu malas mengeluarkan tenaga untuk membuat makanan sendiri. Dan, sial, Baekhyun bisa memasak. Jadi, aku langsung melahap semuanya, tidak menyembunyikan fakta betapa aku sangat menikmatinya.

Aku merasa bersalah di sepanjang hari Sabtu. Aku takut Baekhyun sudah menungguku di gazebo, tapi saat aku pergi keluar menuju balkon pada Jumat malam, gazebonya terlihat kosong. Aku tidak ingin dia berpikir aku tiba-tiba menjauh darinya. Karena aku benar-benar sedang tidak enak badan.

Jadi, saat aku mendengar ketukan di pintu balkonku, aku tidak tahu harus berpikir apa. Aku membukanya sambil mengekspektasikan harus menghantam bokong seorang pencuri, dan aku enggan melakukan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan fisik saat kondisiku seperti ini.

Tapi, saat aku membukakan pintu, ternyata tamunya adalah gadisku. Dia yang mengeluarkan wangi seperti kue, stroberi dan bunga, dan memiliki rambut coklat panjang, dan berpipi merah padam yang manis. Dia terlihat sangat gugup dan malu; aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk menyuruhnya masuk tanpa ragu-ragu. Dia sudah pernah berada di kamarku sebelumnya, jadi aku merasa sedikit nyaman.

Dia membuatku kaget dengan caranya mengkhawatirkan kesehatanku. Baekhyun punya sisi keibuan yang tidak pernah kusadari sebelumnya. Gadisku ingin mengurusku. Kenyataan ini membuatku tersenyum. Kami benar-benar seperti gayung bersambut.

Dan karena kami gayung bersambut, aku ketakutan setengah mati saat membayangkannya jatuh dan mematahkan lehernya saat menaiki jenjang tanaman di malam hari. Bayangan ini membuatku terjaga dan waspada. Tapi, dia sudah duduk di sini, benar-benar tanpa cedera, dan kembali mengangetkanku dengan bakatnya untuk memanjat rumah mewah tiga lantai.

"Jadi, kau mau memberitahuku untuk apa kau bertanya tentang warna kesukaan Sehun?" tanyaku sebelum kembali mengisi mulutku dengan sesendok sup.

Aku benar-benar penasaran. Aku tahu itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan Xi. Baekhyun sedang duduk di sofa, di seberang tempat tidurku saat aku makan.

"Kalau kau pergi ke sekolah besok, kau akan melihatnya." Dia menyeringai licik.

Aku punya firasat dia tidak akan mau menjelaskannya lebih lanjut. Aku mengangguk, dan mengatakan padanya aku akan ke sekolah besok. Aku belum merasa terlalu sehat untuk kembali masuk sekolah, tapi tinggal di rumah ini sepanjang hari terasa sangat membosankan.

Setelah selesai dengan makan tengah malam, perutku benar-benar kenyang, dan teh herbal buatannya benar-benar melegakan tenggorokanku. Kami mengobrol dengan mudah setelah itu, seperti yang kami lakukan tadi malam. Kamarku lebih nyaman daripada gazebo. Di sini juga lebih hangat, dan kering, dan cukup terang bagiku untuk membuat sketsa sambil bicara... dan aku harap aku tidak memperlakukan gadisku dengan tidak sopan seperti ini; kalau memang sikapku tidak sopan, dia tidak pernah mengucapkannya.

Baekhyun perlahan-lahan mulai terlihat nyaman duduk di sofaku. Pada awalnya, dia sedikit tegang, tapi aku rasa itu karena dia berada di kamar tidur seorang lelaki remaja sendirian di tengah malam. Itulah sebabnya kenapa aku memastikan diriku tetap duduk di tengah-tengah tempat tidur. Aku tidak akan melanggar aturanku lagi.

Hanya Baekhyun satu-satunya gadis yang pernah kubiarkan masuk ke kamarku. Bahkan saat aku menyetubuhi perempuan lain, aku selalu melakukannya di mobil. Kedua pengalaman tidurku dengan dua perempuan lain terasa sangat berbeda dan tidak berarti, dan semuanya berawal karena nongkrong dengan Sehun.

Suara senandung Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunanku. Saat aku mendongak dari buku sketsa, aku melihatnya menyandarkan kepala ke punggung sofa, matanya terpejam, dan dia tersenyum kecil. Dia terlihat damai; sebelah tangannya bermain dengan untaian rambutnya yang panjang dan hampir menyentuh pangkuannya, dan sebelah tangannya memegang iPod-ku, earphone terpasang di telinganya dan menghilang di balik rambutnya.

Senandungannya terdengar lembut dan menenangkan. Melebihi suara mendengkurannya. Tapi, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya tersenyum dan terus membuat sketsa.

"Aku rasa Bibi Irene akan mengundang dr. Park ke rumah kami untuk perayaan libur musim dingin," ucap Baekhyun dengan suara lembut. Matanya sekarang terbuka, tapi kepalanya masih beristirahat di punggung sofa.

Aku cukup yakin bibinya sedikit naksir dengan Papi B., tapi begitu juga dengan wanita-wanita lain seusianya. Sebenarnya, alasan kenapa Paman Bogum membenci panggilan Papi B., karena salah seorang perawat yang menguntitnya selalu menggunakan panggilan itu. Aku mendengarnya sekali. Dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Paman Bogum melupakannya.

"Bibimu mengundang kami tahun lalu. Paman Bogum akan dengan senang hati menerima ajakannya. Dia tidak bisa menolak makanan enak." Aku mengangkat bahu dan terus menggambar.

Kris ikut bersama Paman Bogum tahun lalu, tapi aku tetap tinggal di dalam kamarku. Tidak mungkin aku melangkah ke Rumah Pesakitan Xi.

"Apa kau akan datang?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Aku berhenti menggambar.

Apa aku akan datang?

Tiga jam duduk di seberang Xi yang menatap semua gerak-gerikku dengan tajam. Tiga jam menonton Kris yang makan seperti beruang grizzly yang baru selesai hibernasi. Tiga jam menghindari Baekhyun, bahkan lebih dari apa yang kulakukan di sekolah. Tiga jam makan kalkun panggang terbaik di Korea... kalau Baekhyun yang memasak. Dan kemungkinan memang dia yang akan memasak.

"Ya, aku tidak bisa menolak makanan enak," gumamku sambil memutar mata.

Dia mengangkat salah satu ujung bibirnya dan tersenyum masam sebelum kembali memejamkan matanya. Gadis ini akan menjadi penyebab kematianku.

Baekhyun pulang pagi itu pada waktu yang sama seperti biasa, dia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum keluar menuju balkon. Aku tidak tidur banyak selama akhir pekan ini. Papi B. hanya memberiku obat penurun panas untuk siang hari—dan aku tidak pernah menyentuhnya agar aku bisa tetap terjaga. Aku rasa suntikan yang diberikan Papi B. saat aku mengunjungi tempat kerjanya beberapa hari yang lalu sudah cukup buatku. Pengalaman mengajarkan padaku kalau aku tertidur karena obat penurun panas, aku akan tidur lama... dan menyakitkan.

Setelah mandi dengan air panas, aku berangkat ke sekolah sambil membawa sekantong kue yang dibuatkan gadisku untukku. Aku melirik kantongnya saat berjalan keluar pintu dan di sana tertulis Bittersweet Butterscotch. Aku tersenyum sambil berjalan menuju mobil. Aku selalu menyukai nama-nama gila yang dia berikan pada kuenya. Semuanya begitu unik.

Sehun sedang menunggu dengan sabar seperti biasa, di pinggir jalan, saat aku berhenti. Hidungku masih sedikit berair, tapi setidaknya aku tidak lagi bersin-bersin.

"Tularkan demammu padaku, dan aku akan bilang pada Sulli kau butuh pertolongan untuk mandi, Brengsek," seru Sehun saat memasuki mobil, membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Aku bergidik ngeri dan menyipitkan mataku padanya. Aku harap kau hanya bercanda.

Dia tertawa dan meletakkan tangannya di udara. "Hanya bercanda!"

Aku terus mengemudi sambil memasang wajah masam. Sehun lah yang menjadi alasan dibalik terjadinya pengalaman yang tidak menyenangkan dengan dua gadis jalang itu.

Dia mencoba untuk membuatku "keluar dari cangkangku" tahun lalu. Pengalamanku bersama Sehun selama delapan bulan berkontribusi penuh dengan reputasi mengerikan yang kumiliki di kota ini. Dia menemukan pesta yang paling gila dan menyeretku ke sana, menawarkan padaku pelacur bodoh lokal, dan mereka menyodorkan belahan dada padaku, dan narkoba ke wajahku.

Aku melakukan banyak kebodohan berkat Sehun dan perburuan pesta liarnya. Seperti sabu-sabu... dan Choi Sulli... dan menghisap sabu-sabu dari Choi Sulli.

Aku masih anak baru, dan impulsif, dan sedang mencari-cari obat terbaik untuk membuatku tetap terjaga. Jadi, mereka dengan senang hati menyediakannya.

Akibatnya, aku kehilangan keperjakaanku pada Park Joy di kursi yang diduduki Sehun saat ini di hari pertama tahun keduaku. Pengalamanku itu bisa dibilang berjalan dengan tidak terlalu payah. Joy mengerti untuk apa itu. Hanya untuk bersetubuh. Tidak lebih. Dia tidak pernah bicara lagi denganku, dan aku senang dibuatnya... karena dia sama sekali tidak punya hal menarik untuk diceritakan.

Situasiku saat itu memberiku rasa aman palsu. Pada akhirnya, lima bulan kemudian aku menyetubuhi Choi Sulli di kursi belakang mobilku. Tak perlu dijelaskan lebih lanjut, seluruh pengalamanku itu membuatku tersadar. Aku tidak pernah lagi menyentuh sabu-sabu. Atau Sulli. Dan setelah meyakinkan Sehun kalau Xi tidak akan pernah tertarik dengan pemakai, dia berhenti menyeretku menghadiri pesta liar dan memilih untuk tetap tinggal di rumahnya, di akhir pekan, berdoa agar Xi akan menginap bersama Jessica.

Dan aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Jauh lebih nyaman dan menyenangkan duduk di kamar tidurku sambil mengobrol dengan Baekhyun tentang hal-hal sepele. Dia adalah obat baru pilihanku. Hanya obat ini yang akan membelaku kalau Xi memergoki kegiatan malam hariku. Ya, mudah-mudahan saja...

"Oh, sial..." ucap Sehun dengan suara nyaring saat aku memarkirkan mobil di tempat biasa.

Aku mengikuti arah tatapannya ke mobil Xi, dia baru saja menutup pintunya setelah memanjat keluar. Rahangku ternganga. Baekhyun benar-benar jago. Seperti pemimpin orkestra.

Xi berdiri di tempat parkir, dengan rambutnya yang dicat pirang yang tergerai, mengenakan rok jeans mini, dan tanpa malu-malu memamerkan belahan dadanya. Dia mengenakan warna favorit Sehun dari atas sampai bawah. Oh, sial.

Aku tertawa dan melangkah keluar dari mobil, meninggalkan Sehun duduk di dalam mobil dengan sebuah buku menutupi pangkuannya.

Pada saat jam makan siang, Sehun memasang wajah paling tegang yang pernah kulihat. Aku duduk di seberangnya sambil menyeringai. Kenapa dia tidak lakukannya saja? Apa lagi yang dia tunggu? Mati karena ereksi?

Dia melihatku memutar mata ke arahnya, dan dia menatapku tajam. Kami sering melakukan percakapan seperti ini, terlalu takut untuk mengatakan banyak hal yang bukan urusan orang lain. Dia mengirimku tatapan yang berarti, jangan mulai lagi. Jadi, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Itu akan terjadi pada akhirnya. Libidonya tidak akan bisa bertahan lama.

Aku merogoh tasku dan menarik Bittersweet Butterscotch keluar. Aku tiba-tiba teringat bagaimana perasaanku saat memakan roti menjijikkan dari kantin sambil menonton Baekhyun menikmati kuenya, dan mulai makan sambil mendesah puas.

Tapi, inilah saat di mana aku mengacaukan segalanya. Sehun melirik kantong plastikku dengan penasaran. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan aku berhenti mengunyah. Aku pikir aku bisa berbohong padanya dan bilang kalau Bibi Irene lah yang memberiku kue ini, tapi aku tahu dia tidak akan pernah percaya dengan omong kosong itu. Jadi, aku mengembalikan tatapan yang dia berikan padaku barusan.

 _Jangan tanya-tanya._

Dan dengan enggan, dia tetap diam. Karena begitulah hubungan pertemanan kami. Aku terus-terusan makan kue lezat ini sambil sesekali membersihkan remah-remah dari jaket kulitku. Aku senang karena Sehun tahu kapan saatnya untuk menutup mulut. Dia sudah belajar banyak tahun lalu.

 _We find out what we're made of_

 _When we are called to help our friends in need_

- **Count on Me, Bruno Mars**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **tbc**


	8. Triple Toffee Twisty

**© angstgoddess003**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chanyeol POV**_

Bibi Irene tidak membuang-buang waktunya. Saat Paman Bogum pulang dari rumah sakit, dia langsung memanggilku dan Kris ke ruang kerjanya. Aku tidak kaget saat Paman Bogum bertanya apa kami ingin ikut makan malam perayaan libur musim dingin bersamanya. Tapi, mereka berdua sangat kaget saat mendengarku menerima ajakan. Untung saja, mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Tepat saat aku hendak berdiri dari kursi di seberang meja Paman Bogum, dia langsung menyuruh kami berdua untuk kembali duduk. Aku kembali merosot di atas kursi kulit sambil mengangkat sebelah alisku. Mata Paman Bogum sedikit menegang sebelum dia melepas kacamatanya.

"Keponakan Irene baru saja pindah ke sini dari Seoul," Paman Bogum mulai bicara, entah kenapa dia hanya menatapku. "Kau mungkin tidak mengenalnya sebaik Kris, Chanyeol. Tapi... kau harus sangat berhati-hati di dekatnya."

Aku hampir mendengus. Tidak mengenalnya sebaik Kris? Kalau saja dia tahu. Tapi, aku harus tetap bersandiwara, jadi aku memasang ekspresi tidak bersalah dan penasaran.

"Dia sangat tidak nyaman berada di sekeliling orang banyak, dan dia tidak suka disentuh." Paman Bogum mengerutkan keningnya.

Aku hampir kembali mendengus. Tapi, aku bisa menghargai sikapnya dalam menanggapi... situasi Baekhyun, jadi aku hanya mengangguk paham dan kembali ke kamarku untuk menunggu gadis yang "tidak kukenal sebaik Kris" ini datang.

Demamku sudah sembuh dan aku tidur total empat jam selama aku sakit. Ini benar-benar melelahkan. Aku bahkan mencoba untuk kembali tidur pada hari Sabtu setelah terbangun dari mimpi. Tapi, mataku tidak bisa terpejam. Rasanya otakku sudah berubah menjadi bubur.

Aku semakin kesulitan mengingat semua hal yang terjadi, aku bahkan sudah melupakan materi di kelas Trigonometri hari ini. Kondisi seperti ini sudah pernah terjadi beberapa kali sebelumnya.

Aku mendorong batas kemampuanku. Ini benar-benar tidak baik, dan bodoh, dan tidak ada satu pun yang bisa kulakukan untuk memperbaiki situasi.

Aku lelah. Dan bukan hanya lelah karena mengantuk. Aku sangat lelah. Aku lelah harus terus berusaha membedakan antara kenyataan dan khayalan. Aku akan memberi apapun untuk dapat kembali normal. Aku ingin dapat berjalan di suatu tempat dan punya kemampuan untuk benar-benar menyadari segala sesuatu yang terjadi di sekitarku.

Aku membersihkan kamarku malam ini. Aktivitas ini membuatku sibuk dan mudah-mudahan bisa meyakinkan Baekhyun kalau aku ini bukan orang paling berantakan sedunia.

Dia datang tepat tengah malam seperti biasa. Aku tidak pernah mendengar suaranya memanjat rumah. Dia sepertinya sudah benar-benar ahli melakukannya. Dia mengenakan celana jeans hitam dan hoodie-nya yang biasa.

Tapi, pakaiannya selalu menjadi hal terakhir yang kuperhatikan tentang Baekhyun. Aku bisa melihat kondisinya yang kelelahan. Lingkaran di bawah matanya sudah berubah menjadi kantong mata. Kelopak matanya secara konstan berada dalam kondisi setengah terpejam.

Dia membawa termos malam ini untuk dirinya sendiri. Kopi, aku rasa. Dan untuk ketiga kalinya hari ini aku harus menahan dengusanku.

Dia mengosongkan tasnya seperti tadi malam dan duduk di tempatnya, meraih iPod-ku yang sengaja kutinggalkan di sofa untuknya. Aku senang melihatnya kecanduan musik. Musik adalah hal yang penting untukku. Dia tidak membawakanku sup hari ini.

Setelah duduk di tengah-tengah tempat tidur, aku membuka sebuah wadah besar berisikan pasta. Wanginya hampir membuatku pingsan menikmati. Aku makan dengan lahap. Dia sesekali tertawa lemah, geli melihat nafsu makanku.

"Hei..." tegurku dengan mulut penuh mie. "Jangan menertawakanku, aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan." Aku berpura-pura memelototinya, dan dia tertawa lebih keras.

Dia kemudian mengangkat kakinya dan membawa lututnya ke dada lalu memeluknya.

"Jadi, apa hidangan favoritmu untuk menyambut musim dingin?" tanyanya diam-diam.

Libur musim dingin jatuh pada esok hari... atau hari ini tepatnya, jadi aku bisa membayangkan gadisku sudah sibuk menyusun menu.

"Hmm..." aku merenung, memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya sambil memutar-mutar pasta di garpu.

Aku tidak pernah benar-benar merayakan kedatangan musim dingin sebelumnya, dan aku sangat lelah sampai-sampai tidak bisa mengingat semua hidangan tradisional. Tapi, aku tidak ingin membebani gadisku dengan pikiranku saat ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membelai egonya.

"Aku suka semuanya. Apa pun yang kau buat akan terasa jauh lebih enak." Aku mengangkat bahu dan kembali melahap pasta.

Ucapanku ini membuatnya tersenyum. Senyumnya terlihat nyata dan menyentuh matanya. Sangat jarang melihat Baekhyun tersenyum seperti ini. Biasanya dia hanya tersenyum setengah hati, atau tersenyum kecil, atau berpura-pura tersenyum. Aku kira kami punya kesamaan dalam hal ini. Tapi, senyumnya dengan cepat berubah menjadi kuap. Matanya kemudian sedikit berair. Dia menyambar kopi dari lantai dan meminumnya dengan rakus. Dan karena kuap menular, aku ikut-ikutan menguap, dan ini hanya membuatku semakin mengantuk.

Aku mengajaknya mengobrol dengan topik yang sedikit berat setelah itu, aku dengan putus asa mengalihkan pikiran kami dari tidur. Aku bertanya padanya materi apa yang dipelajari di kelas Trigonometri hari ini. Kami punya silabus yang sama, hanya saja jamnya berbeda. Dia kesulitan mengingat apa yang dipelajari hari ini, sama sepertiku.

Kemudian kami bicara tentang tugas Biologi untuk bulan depan. Kami bercanda tentang seragam stripper yang dikenakan Xi. Dia bercerita tentang mobil tua ayahnya di Seoul, dan aku bercerita tentang mobilku... dan tentu saja menghilangkan detail tentang Joy dan Sulli.

Baekhyun mengatakan padaku tentang makan malam yang dibuatnya hari ini, dan aku memintanya menjelaskan secara spesifik untuk menjaga pikirannya tetap terjaga.

Saat pukul lima tiga puluh akhirnya tiba, Baekhyun sudah kehabisan kopinya, dan kantukku rasanya sudah tidak tertahankan. Aku sangat khawatir bagaimana caranya untuk tetap terjaga hari ini karena kami libur sekolah. Aku tahu Baekhyun tidak akan tidur. Memasak membuatnya tetap terjaga.

Aku melihatnya dari dekat saat dia berjalan dengan susah payah keluar pintu kaca sambil menyandang tas di punggungnya, aku mengamati setiap langkahnya saat turun melewati jenjang tanaman yang berbahaya, tapi langkahnya tidak pernah goyah, jadi aku membiarkannya melakukan ini. Aku masih mengintip melalui tirai untuk memastikannya sampai di rumah dengan selamat.

Aku kemudian mandi dengan air dingin. Saat air sedingin es ini menyentuh kulitku, setiap sel di tubuhku langsung terbangun. Tubuhku membeku melawan suhu dingin, tapi aku tetap bergeming. Inilah yang biasa kulakukan saat kondisiku seperti ini. Aku harus tetap terjaga hari ini.

Saat aku sudah puas dan bersih dan benar-benar terbangun, aku melangkah keluar dari pintu kamar mandi dengan gigi bergemeletuk, dan berdoa agar demamku tidak kembali kambuh.

Namun pada akhirnya, efek mandi air dingin hanya bertahan selama dua jam. Ini menyedihkan, karena aku sudah kembali ke dalam kamar tidurku yang hangat dan memelototi tempat tidurku. Aku menggeram frustrasi dan menyambar buku sketsa dari tempat tidur. Aku sadar kalau aku menyentuh tempat tidur, aku akan langsung tertidur. Jadi, aku mengambil tempat Baekhyun di sofa, wanginya masih ada. Bunga, stroberi dan kue.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, membiarkan wanginya menenangkan sarafku, dan mulai menggambar, membuat jam bergerak lebih cepat.

Ini mungkin hari terberat yang pernah kualami untuk menjaga mataku tetap terbuka. Aku mandi air dingin lagi dua kali sore ini, dan menghasilkan sketsa paling detail dalam sejarah karya seni Park Chanyeol.

Aku menyeret kakiku menuruni tangga, hampir tersandung dua kali, tepat pada jam lima sore. Papi B. yang selalu tepat waktu, sudah menunggu di depan pintu. Dia menyipitkan matanya saat melihat pakaian kasualku, dan aku balik menyipitkan mataku melihatnya, menantangnya untuk mengomentariku. Aku tahu dia sudah lama menginginkan acara keluarga yang tidak pernah kami lakukan, jadi dia mundur dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Saat lelah seperti ini, aku merasa seakan-akan melihat ke dalam terowongan panjang. Otakku menyerap apa yang sedang berlangsung di depanku, tapi tidak memprosesnya. Aku seperti robot yang melakukan semua gerakan tapi daya listrik yang mengalir tidak cukup untuk membuatnya bekerja seratus persen.

Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan Kris datang di sampingku, atau kapan kami berjalan keluar pintu, atau kapan kami berjalan di halaman. Semuanya seperti hilang saat kakiku beranjak dan mataku berkedip, tapi tidak ada yang tertinggal di otakku. Dan tiba-tiba saja kami sudah berada di depan rumah Bibi Irene. Aku mengerutkan alis dan menggeleng, melihat sekeliling dengan bingung sambil bertanya-tanya ke mana waktu lima menit yang lalu pergi. Saat Bibi Irene datang dan memelukku, barulah aku kembali sadar. Dengan enggan, aku memeluknya balik.

Bibi Irene adalah seorang wanita yang baik hati dan penuh kasih sayang. Dia mengingatkanku pada Paman Bogum, dan dia telah membuktikan kasih sayangnya dengan merawat Baekhyun. Dia juga sedikit mengingatkanku pada ibuku sendiri, dan ini membuatku menikmati pelukannya sekaligus membencinya dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Terima kasih sudah mengundang kami, Bibi Irene," aku meracau dengan sopan saat dia melepas pelukan kami.

Aku tidak bisa bersikap bajingan pada Bibi Irene. Dia membuatku mustahil untuk melakukan tindakan bajingan.

Dia tersenyum hangat padaku sebelum menarik Kris ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Aku melihat sekeliling ruang tamu sebelum dia membawa kami masuk ke ruang tengah. Aku melihat Xi duduk di sofa, di ujung ruangan. Dia memelototiku saat aku masuk. Aku hanya tersenyum padanya, karena ini akan membuatnya semakin marah, dan juga karena aku tidak dapat menemukan energi untuk mengganggunya.

Tiba-tiba saja, aku sudah berada di ruang makan, di depan kursi dan meja makan panjang sambil berdiri di samping Kris. Aku mengusap dahiku yang berkerut dan menaikan alis.

Apa-apaan ini?

Rasanya aku seperti melewatkan fase khayalan karena kurang tidur dan langsung masuk ke fase hilang ingatan. Iseng-iseng, aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, jangan-jangan makan malam hari ini hanyalah sebuah halusinasi. Aku benar-benar bingung.

Aku perlahan-lahan duduk di kursi, di sebelah Kris, waspada dengan peristiwa yang akan terjadi sambil ketakutan setengah mati akan melakukan hal yang akan membuatku terlihat seperti orang gila.

Tapi, kemudian gadisku berjalan masuk. Dan dengan melihatnya saja, aku langsung terbangun. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tanpa hoodie. Dia mengenakan baju kaos putih polos, tidak longgar, tapi juga tidak ketat. Dan aku bisa melihat lengannya untuk yang pertama kali. Lengannya kurus dan pucat—aku sama sekali tidak kaget—tapi, aku belum terbiasa melihat kulitnya yang terekspos begitu banyak. Melihatnya seperti ini membuatku merasa seperti orang cabul.

Dia membungkuk dan mengucapkan "halo" dengan malu-malu pada Paman Bogum dan mengambil tempat duduk di seberangku, di samping Luhan. Bibi Irene dan Paman Bogum duduk di ujung-ujung meja.

Dia terlihat hampir sama lelah denganku. Kelopak matanya masih terkulai dan bewarna ungu. Dan dia dengan bermalas-malasan menjilat bibirnya. Dia mengintip ke arahku sebentar sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah kalkun panggang. Aku baru saja sadar ada kalkun panggang sebesar itu terletak di depanku. Aku berdoa agar dia bicara dengan orang lain agar perhatianku bisa terfokus dan tidak melewatkan apa-apa lagi, tapi dia tetap tenang saat semua orang mengisi piring mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja, aku sudah mengangkat sumpit yang berisi sepotong kalkun ke depan mulutku yang tertutup. Aku membeku, sumpitku berlama-lama di udara. Keningku berkerut dan aku kembali melihat ke sekeliling. Apa aku sedang makan? Luhan benar-benar mengabaikanku, dan Bibi Irene sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Paman Bogum. Dan Kris... dia makan dengan rakus seperti biasa. Tapi, Baekhyun menatap langsung ke dalam mataku.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Baekhyun POV**_

Dia duduk di sana... menatapku, seperti benar-benar kehilangan kendali dengan sumpitnya yang menggantung di udara. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya. Tapi, raut wajahnya yang kebingungan itu... mengkhawatirkan. Kemudian dia mendekatkan sumpit ke mulutnya, dan mulai makan kalkun panggang dengan perlahan sambil menatapku.

Aku mengernyitkan alis saat melihatnya, tapi bukannya mendapat jawaban, dia malah mengalihkan tatapannya dan tiba-tiba mulai makan dengan cepat. Lebih cepat dari yang pernah kulihat. Aku ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi, perilakunya membuatku khawatir. Tapi tentu saja, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Jadi, aku melanjutkan makanku sambil sesekali mencuri pandang melihatnya.

Dia terus makan seperti itu selama dua puluh menit ke depan. Dia hanya menjejalkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya secepat mungkin, dan tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Tidak ada orang lain yang benar-benar menyadari sikapnya. Tentu saja tidak ada orang lain yang memerhatikan Chanyeol sesering aku. Saat piringnya bersih, dia membalikan tubuhnya dan terbatuk. Perlahan-lahan, dia melihat ke arah dr. Park.

"Paman Bogum?" ucap Chanyeol pelan, menghentikan percakapan dr. Park dengan Bibi Irene. "Aku... aku tidak bermaksud tidak sopan, tapi, aku... benar-benar merasa tidak enak badan." Dia seperti memohon pada dr. Park.

"Kau demam lagi, Chanyeol?" dr. Park mengerutkan keningnya. Chanyeol mengangguk dan kembali cemberut. "Ya, baiklah, aku yakin Irene tidak akan keberatan kalau kau pulang terlebih dahulu dan beristirahat." Dr. Park kemudian melirik Bibi Irene.

"Oh, tentu saja tidak, Sayang! Kau boleh pulang dan istirahat agar kondisimu membaik." Bibi Irene tersenyum hangat pada Chanyeol, sementara Luhan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas dengan pelan.

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri dan sisi protektifku terhadap Chanyeol langsung muncul, aku mengangkat kakiku dan menendang kaki Luhan di bawah meja. Dia sedikit tersentak, tapi tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, dan memelototi sayur rebus di depannya.

Chanyeol kemudian berdiri, dan sedikit oleng, tapi dia dengan cepat menangkap bagian belakang tempat duduknya. Ini gerakan kecil yang tidak disadari orang lain, tapi aku kenal gerakan ini dengan baik. Dia lelah. Terlalu lelah.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya, Bibi Irene. Semuanya lezat." Dia berkata dengan sopan, singkat, dan sedikit melirikku sambil memaksakan senyum. Dia kemudian keluar dari ruang makan.

Sekarang aku benar-benar cemas. Chanyeol kebingungan, mungkin disorientasi, oleng saat dia berdiri, dan perubahan yang paling membuatku khawatir dalam perilakunya adalah dia bersikap sopan.

Aku meneruskan makan malam, dan perasaanku semakin cemas dari waktu ke waktu. Tidak ada yang benar-benar mengobrol denganku. Luhan punya banyak hal untuk didiskusikan dengan Kris, dan Bibi Irene dan Paman Bogum sedang menikmati obrolan mereka tentang politisi lokal dan hukum properti.

Aku akhirnya menghidangkan makanan penutup, berharap agar jam dapat bergerak lebih cepat agar aku bisa pergi menemui Chanyeol dan memastikan dia baik-baik saja. Kris langsung makan keseluruhan pie sendirian, aku langsung tersenyum melihatnya. Dia mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum lebar padaku. Dr. Park dan Bibi Irene menatapnya sambil menganga kaget.

Bibi Irene menyuruh Luhan dan para tamu menuju ruang tengah untuk menonton siaran olah raga selagi kami membersihkan meja.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sayang?" Bibi Irene berbisik di telingaku sambil melirik ke arah ruang tengah.

Aku memutar mataku padanya. "Aku sudah bilang, Bibi Irene, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku." Aku mendesah jengkel.

Dia tersenyum manis padaku saat kami membawa piring ke dapur untuk dicuci.

"Jadi, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang dr. Park, Baekhyun?" tanya Bibi Irene saat aku mengeringkan piring dan dia mencucinya.

"Dia..." aku berhenti bicara sebentar, mencoba memikirkan kata yang cocok untuk seseorang seperti dr. Park. "Dia sepertinya penuh kasih sayang dan peduli dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Aku menyukainya," ucapku tulus sambil tersenyum.

Bibi Irene sedikit kaget, aku rasa dia mengira aku akan memberikan pendapat yang dramatis setelah menghabiskan waktu satu jam dengan dr. Park. Tapi, aku tahu lebih banyak tentang dr. Park daripada dugaan Bibi Irene. Dia memberikan Chanyeol rumah yang bagus. Membawanya pergi dari orang jahat, dan memberinya kehidupan yang lebih baik. Mustahil bagiku untuk tidak menyukai dr. Park.

Pengakuanku sedikit membuat Bibi Irene senang. Aku penasaran apa mereka punya hubungan khusus, tapi aku tidak mau mengoreknya. Itu bukan urusanku. Tapi, diam-diam aku berharap memang ada hubungan di antara mereka yang melebihi hubungan pertemanan. Mereka sepertinya cocok.

Setelah semuanya bersih, aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi yang bisa membuatku terjaga selain perasaan cemasku mengingat perilaku Chanyeol yang tidak biasa. Dr. Park dan Kris pulang pada pukul enam tiga puluh, mereka mengucapkan terima kasih padaku, Luhan, dan Bibi Irene untuk jamuan makan malam sambil membawa makanan yang berlebih.

Aku duduk-duduk di sofa dengan Luhan sebentar setelah itu. Dia tidak bertanya padaku kenapa aku menendang kakinya saat makan malam. Aku harap dia menganggap sikapku tadi karena dia berlaku tidak sopan.

Aku mulai membuat adonan kue untuk membantuku tetap sibuk. Aku membuat Triple Toffee Twisty. Kesukaan Luhan. Ini merupakan permintaan maafku karena sudah menendangnya. Saat kueku selesai di panggang, aku menyelipkan sekantong plastik untuk Chanyeol di dalam tas yang selalu kubawa.

Pada pukul sembilan tepat, baik Bibi Irene maupun Luhan sudah kesulitan menahan kantuk dan menyalahkan hidangan kalkunku. Mereka kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing. Tapi, aku mondar-mandir di dapur, melirik jam di microwave dan berdoa agar jamnya bergerak lebih cepat menuju tengah malam. Hujan memukul marah atap rumah, dan guntur mengguncang jendela setiap beberapa menit sekali.

Pada pukul sepuluh, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku harus pergi menemui Chanyeol. Aku memasang hoodie-ku, dan bahkan tidak repot-repot membawa tas maupun kue. Aku langsung berjalan keluar pintu melewati badai.

Aku memegang hoodie-ku erat-erat untuk melindungi diri dari hujan. Aku melirik ke jendela Chanyeol dan lampunya padam. Lampunya tidak pernah padam di malam hari. Perasaanku tidak enak.

Ada yang salah.

Aku cepat-cepat merapatkan tubuhku ke dinding belakang rumah, berhati-hati untuk tidak melewati jendela di lantai satu, siapa tahu dr. Park belum tidur. Dinding sejenak diterangi oleh kilatan petir. Aku akhirnya sampai di jenjang tanaman rambat dan mulai menaikinya menuju balkon. Air menetes di wajahku, membuatku sulit untuk melihat, dan aku harus mengandalkan tanganku lebih daripada mataku, tapi akhirnya aku berhasil mencapai pagar dan menaikinya.

Aku hampir tergelincir dari jenjang tanaman rambat yang basah karena bergerak terlalu cepat, tapi untungnya aku dengan sigap meraih pagar balkon dan menjejakan kaki dengan aman.

Aku berbalik, mengangkat kepalan tanganku yang meneteskan air untuk mengetuk pintu kacanya. Aku mendengar bunyi jam alarm. Aku berdiri membeku di tengah hujan dengan kepalan tangan menggantung di udara. Bunyinya tidak kunjung berhenti. Akhirnya, aku mengetuk. Lebih keras daripada biasanya, berharap agar suara ketukanku dapat mengalahkan suara guntur dan jam alarm di dalam. Chanyeol tidak datang membukakan pintu.

Puluhan skenario mengerikan membanjiri kepalaku. Sebagian besar dari skenario itu berakhir dengan melihat Chanyeol meninggal di suatu tempat, di kamarnya. Jadi, dalam kepanikan yang benar-benar tidak masuk akal, aku membuang semua logikaku. Aku meraih gagang pintu, dan membukanya.

Suara jam alarm melengking kuat. Tapi, kamar ini benar-benar gelap. Aku berjalan sambil mengernyit dan meneteskan air di karpet bewarna emas pekat. Aku menutup pintu di belakangku, kemudian berbalik dan menyipitkan mata, melihat-lihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Mataku masih belum terbiasa melihat kegelapan di dalam kamarnya.

"Chanyeol?" ucapku, suaraku pecah karena cemas. Aku berdiri dan menunggu beberapa saat, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Mataku akhirnya sudah mulai beradaptasi. Aku kemudian mendengar suara isakan yang datang dari arah tempat tidur Chanyeol. Suaranya terdengar dalam dan menderita. Ada dua emosi yang saling bertentangan di benakku. Yang pertama adalah aku senang Chanyeol masih hidup. Yang kedua adalah ketakutan ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya.

Aku berjalan perlahan-lahan dan berhati-hati menuju meja di samping tempat tidurnya, mencari sumber suara lengkingan jam alarm. Aku bersyukur dia sudah membersihkan kamarnya, jadi aku tidak tersandung apapun. Berkat cahaya kecil dari jam, aku bisa melihat tombol lampu dan menyalakannya.

Aku tersentak saat melihat Chanyeol di tempat tidur. Dia sedang tidur. Ya, kalau bisa disebut begitu. Sebelah tangannya mengepal di rambut berantakannya. Air mata mengalir di pipinya, dia berbaring di atas selimut dan masih berpakaian lengkap, menghadapku. Tapi, itu semua tidak terlalu buruk. Wajahnya berkerut seperti menahan sakit dan tubuhnya gemetaran. Dia sedang bermimpi.

Dia kembali mengeluarkan isak tangis. Napasnya mulai tersedak, dan aku bisa merasakan air mataku juga mulai mengalir. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya seperti ini. Ini pemandangan paling memilukan kedua yang pernah kusaksikan; kedua setelah menemukan tubuh ibuku.

"Chanyeol," aku memanggilnya lagi, lebih keras.

Tapi, dia tidak terbangun. Seolah-olah mimpi yang dia alami tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Chanyeol, bangun!" seruku lagi.

Tapi, aku masih tidak mendapat respon apa-apa. Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Air mataku sudah mengalir deras. Rasa sakitnya adalah rasa sakitku.

"Chanyeol, aku mohon!" aku memohon sambil sesegukan.

Tapi, masih tidak ada jawaban darinya. Dia masih menangis dan gemetaran, dan dia mencengkeram rambutnya begitu kencang, sampai-sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Tanganku terangkat dan meraih rambutku sendiri sambil mengerang keras dengan frustasi.

"Oh, brengsek! Bangunlah, Chanyeol!" Aku kembali memohon, melawan isak tangisku sendiri.

Tapi, aku masih tidak bisa mencapai alam bawah sadarnya. Aku melepaskan rambutku dengan kasar dan memukul, mematikan jam alarm.

Sekarang hanya terdengar suara hujan turun dan suara isak tangisku, aku sadar aku harus menyentuhnya. Mengguncangnya. Menamparnya. Apa pun untuk membawanya keluar dari mimpi ini.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan sarafku, dan ini hampir tidak mungkin dilakukan saat melihat Chanyeol menangis seperti itu. Perlahan-lahan, aku berjalan mendekati tempat tidurnya, meremas-remas tanganku dengan gugup. Jaraknya masih belum berada dalam gapaian lenganku, tempat tidurnya terlalu besar.

Aku mengangkat lututku ke kasur, dan kemudian merangkak mendekati tubuhnya yang gemetaran. Membayangkan efek yang akan ditimbulkan setelah aku menyentuhnya hanya membuatku menangis lebih keras. Tapi, aku harus menghentikan rasa sakitnya.

Aku mengangkat tanganku yang gemetaran ke tangannya yang sedang mencengkeram rambutnya. Aku menguji diriku sendiri dengan sedikit menyenggol buku jarinya yang memutih dengan jariku. Aku seperti mendapat kejutan kecil saat menyentuhnya, seperti percikan api. Ini membuatku menarik tanganku kembali. Tapi, aku baik-baik saja. Tidak ada kilasan balik.

Aku kembali mendorong diriku, dan perlahan-lahan meletakan telapak tanganku di atas kepalan tangannya. Aku masih bisa merasakan percikan tadi. Tapi, rasanya berbeda dari sentuhan lain. Aku berusaha melepaskan jari-jarinya dari rambutnya. Pegangannya sangat erat, tapi aku akhirnya berhasil melepaskan cengkeramannya dan menurunkan tangannya ke tempat tidur. Aku sedikit kagum dengan kemampuanku ini.

Merasa sedikit lebih percaya diri, aku menjalarkan jari-jariku di rambutnya, mencoba menyekanya dari wajahnya. Dan aku tidak mengangkat tanganku. Aku terus membelai rambutnya dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Dan aku kaget, saat menyadari tubuhnya sedikit rileks. Jadi, aku terus melakukannya. Tubuhnya semakin rileks dengan setiap belaianku.

Aku sangat gembira. Aku menyentuhnya. Dia menyukainya.

Mabuk dalam kegembiraan dan keyakinan pada diriku sendiri, aku merebahkan tubuhku di sampingnya, meletakkan pipiku di atas tanganku yang tidak menyentuhnya. Aku menatap wajahnya, dan terus membelai rambutnya dengan jari-jariku. Sentuhanku membuatnya tenang, tapi tidak sepenuhnya. Saat itulah kata-kata Chanyeol kembali membanjiri benakku. Ucapannya di malam pertama kami di gazebo, dia bilang padaku ibunya selalu bersenandung untuk membuatnya tertidur setiap malam, dan dia tidak bisa tidur tanpa mendengar lagu itu.

Island House Baby.

Aku mulai menyenandungkannya dengan pelan sambil terus membelai rambutnya. Chanyeol menghela napas dalam-dalam dan mulai tenang sepenuhnya. Inilah yang dibutuhkan Chanyeol.

Aku terus bersenandung dan membelai rambutnya, dan akhirnya air matanya mulai mengering, wajahnya benar-benar rileks. Napasnya mulai stabil. Dia terlihat damai. Aku yakin sebuah senyuman konyol sudah menghiasi wajahku saat merasakan rambut lembutnya di bawah ujung jariku dan menyenandungkan lagu yang kupelajari di kelas musik saat kelas satu SD.

Tiba-tiba saja, tanpa peringatan, tangannya yang kupaksa untuk melepaskan rambutnya tadi terangkat dan dia melingkarkannya di sekeliling pinggangku. Aku membeku.

Tapi, tidak ada kilas balik mengerikan yang kurasakan. Tidak ada sesak napas, tidak ada tangisan, tidak ada gemetaran. Hanya ada Chanyeol dengan lengannya di pinggangku.

Aku kembali bersenandung, membelai rambutnya, dan dengan berani, mendekatkan tubuhku ke arahnya sampai aku cukup dekat untuk merasakan napasnya di wajahku. Aku tersenyum lebar. Aku belum pernah berada sedekat ini dengan siapa pun, dan aku tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol sebelumnya.

Dia mempererat cengkeramannya di pinggangku dan menarikku ke arahnya. Aku tidak membeku kali ini. Sebaliknya, aku kembali memeluknya dengan lengan yang membelai rambutnya, dan mengistirahatkan kepalaku di dadanya.

Berada di dalam pelukan Chanyeol terasa begitu aman dan hangat... dan benar, aku memejamkan mataku dan mendesah puas. Aku terus bersenandung sampai aku tertidur. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam setahun belakangan ini, aku tertidur sepanjang malam. Tidak ada mimpi, tidak ada kenangan menyedihkan, tidak ada lemari. Hanya ada perasaan nyaman di dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

 _You put your arms around me and I'm home_

- **Arms, Christina Perri**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **tbc**


	9. Shockolate Chips

**© angstgoddess003**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chanyeol POV**_

Aku merasakan kehangatan. Aku memeluk sesuatu yang hangat. Dan sesuatu yang hangat ini memelukku balik. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mencium bau yang sangat wangi. Wangi ini terasa begitu akrab. Aku semakin mendekatkan tubuhku ke sumber kehangatan ini dan bibirku menyentuh sesuatu yang terasa lembut dan halus. Wangi kehangatan ini benar-benar menakjubkan. Seperti kue. Dan stroberi… dan bunga. Dan kehangatan ini mengeluarkan suara mendengkuran yang begitu lembut...

Aku tersentak, dan bergerak secepat mungkin, sampai-sampai aku jatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi yang sangat keras. Aku membuka sebelah mataku dan langsung memicingkannya karena cahaya di ruangan ini terlalu terang dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Kehangatan.

Aku kemudian berlutut dan langsung bertatap muka dengan Baekhyun. Matanya melebar. Rambutnya berantakan, dan dia mengenakan hoodie yang sama. Di tempat tidurku. Oh, Tuhan.

"Oh, Tuhan." Suaraku terdengar serak. Filter otakku belum bekerja.

Ada Baekhyun, duduk di tempat tidurku, mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o', dan dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tertangkap basah mengintip kado Natal. Apa yang dia lakukan di tempat tidurku?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat tidurku?" tanyaku dengan suara serak. Filter otakku masih hilang.

Wajahnya langsung memerah, dan kemudian air matanya berlinang. Dia berkedip cepat, tapi tubuhku membeku. Aku benar-benar bingung dan tidak tahu kenapa Baekhyun bisa naik ke tempat tidurku.

Tanpa peringatan apa-apa, Baekhyun langsung melompat dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke pintu balkon. Apa yang dia lakukan?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku parau, dan berharap agar filter otakku dapat segera bekerja.

Tapi, dia sudah keluar dari pintu. Aku menjalarkan jari ke rambutku, dan mencoba untuk memahami apa yang sedang terjadi. Tapi, tubuhku kaku. Dan entah kenapa tubuhku juga sedikit basah.

Aku kemudian menyeret tubuhku dari lantai dan berjalan ke kamar mandi, memutuskan untuk mandi dengan air hangat.

Aku membuka pakaian kusut dan basahku lalu melangkah masuk ke bawah siraman air panas yang mengepul. Kehangatan. Benar. Apa itu tadi? Aku mulai melakukan pencarian dalam otakku, mencoba mengingat semua kejadian kemarin. Aku ingat kalkun panggang di rumah Bibi Irene. Kalkunnya benar-benar lezat. Tapi, aku lelah. Terlalu lelah untuk menikmatinya. Jadi, aku pulang. Kemudian aku mencoba untuk membuat sketsa selama beberapa jam, tapi tubuhku sudah tidak tahan lagi, jadi aku mengatur alarm…

Botol sampo yang kupegang jatuh ke lantai dengan suara nyaring. Aku menutup keran air dan keluar, lalu beranjak ke pintu kamar mandi dan membukanya sedikit agar aku bisa melihat jam alarmku.

11:22 pagi.

Aku perlahan-lahan menutup pintu, dan kemudian kembali membukanya dengan cepat, hanya untuk memastikan. Ya. Aku tidur selama lima belas jam.

Tidak, aku tidur dengan Baekhyun selama lima belas jam. Apa yang terjadi? Tapi, aku merasa... segar. Terjaga. Waspada. Tidak lelah. Aku berbalik menghadap cermin. Masih ada lingkaran hitam di mataku, tapi tidak separah biasa. Hah.

"Hah." Ternyata jam tidur juga memengaruhi filter otak. Siapa yang tahu?

Aku tersenyum melihat cermin. Kemudian senyumku langsung hilang. Aku menyentuh Baekhyun. Apa yang kupikirkan? Tapi, dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Bahkan, samar-samar aku ingat kehangatan juga memelukku balik. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi?

Aku kembali menarik rambutku, dan mulai memasang pakaian. Aku benar-benar segar. Ini menakjubkan. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan ini, aku bahkan sampai lupa rasanya. Dan aku bersyukur akhirnya bisa memanfaatkan kapasitas otakku secara penuh sekarang, karena aku akan membutuhkannya.

Hari ini sekolah masih libur. Jadi, aku menghabiskan soreku dengan berpikir sangat keras, dan menyimpulkan beberapa fakta.

Pertama, ada suatu hal berbeda yang terjadi kemarin malam yang memungkinkanku untuk tertidur nyenyak.

Kedua, Baekhyun membiarkanku menyentuhnya, dan dia tidak mengalami Guncangan Mental Aneh.

Ketiga, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjelaskan semua itu.

Dan keempat, satu-satunya orang yang meninggalkan kamarku pagi ini marah padaku.

Jadi, pada dasarnya, satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan adalah berharap agar gadisku tetap datang malam ini.

Aku pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan berlebih yang mereka bawa pulang tadi malam. Paman Bogum berjalan ke dapur saat aku memanaskan kalkun dan aku tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Chanyeol!" seru Paman Bogum sambil menepuk punggungku. "Kau sepertinya sudah jauh lebih baik hari ini." Dia tersenyum dan bergabung denganku.

Aku menyeringai dan mengangkat sebelah bahuku. Benar sekali, aku memang merasa jauh lebih baik, pikirku puas. Aku tidur. Lima belas jam.

Sekalipun masih ada pertanyaan yang belum terjawab menjulang tinggi di atas kepalaku, tapi tetap saja suasana hatiku sedang bagus. Aku melompat duduk di atas meja dan mengobrol dengan Papi B. sambil makan dan kami berdua memuji keterampilan memasak Baekhyun dengan erangan dan gumaman puas. Dalam suasana hati yang cerah, aku bahkan tidak mengomel saat Kris masuk dan bergabung dengan kami. Aku merasa seperti menjalani hidup orang lain. Aku benar-benar bisa berkonsentrasi pada setiap hal kecil. Ini seperti karunia.

Suasana hatiku benar-benar bagus sepanjang hari ini. Tapi, pada jam sepuluh malam, aku kembali lelah. Maksudku, butuh waktu sembilan tahun untuk membayar semua hutang tidurku. Tapi, perasaan lelah ini bisa kulawan dengan mudah. Namun, pada saat yang bersamaan, aku sadar kemungkinan aku tidak perlu lagi melawannya.

Aku berjalan mondar-mandir di kamar dengan cemas menunggu Baekhyun saat tengah malam semakin mendekat. Aku rasa aku harus mengeluarkan senjata rahasiaku saat waktunya tiba nanti. Dan aku rasa senjata rahasiaku itu bisa disebut dengan bersikap seperti bajingan.

Setelah lelah mondar-mandir, aku memutuskan untuk menunggunya di balkon. Cuaca malam hari ini luar biasa cerah, bulan purnama menerangi halaman belakang dan gazebo. Aku bisa melihat rumah keluarga Xi dari balkonku. Hanya ada sebuah jendela yang masih menyala terang. Dapur.

Aku menunggu di luar yang dingin ini sampai jam 0:30. Dia tidak datang. Mungkin aku harus menunggu sampai besok di sekolah dan mengambil risiko untuk bicara dengannya di kelas Biologi atau dimanapun. Tapi, sudah terlambat. Aku akan gila kalau terus menunggu kedatangannya. Baekhyun baru tidak bisa tidur selama setahun, tapi aku sudah melewatinya selama sembilan tahun. Aku harus menemuinya sekarang. Aku kembali ke dalam kamar dan meraih jaket kulitku. Aku harus berhati-hati... ini berisiko.

Aku menuruni jenjang tanaman dengan lebih efisien dari sebelumnya dan mengendap-endap berjalan menuju rumah Xi. Aku setengah berjongkok saat mencapai jendela dapurnya. Perlahan-lahan, aku mengangkat kepalaku dan mengintip. Baekhyun sedang duduk di meja, di tengah ruangan, mengerjakan tugas. Mungkin PR.

Aku mengangkat tanganku ke kaca jendela dan dengan ringan mengetuknya. Baekhyun melompat dari kursinya, membawa tangannya ke mulut dan berbalik ke arahku. Dia benar-benar ketakutan. Kemudian aku menyadari kesalahanku. Jenius sekali kau, Chanyeol.

Aku berdiri tegak sambil meringis dan menaikan tanganku ke udara. Setelah dia menyadari ini hanya aku, dia menurunkan tangannya ke dada dan mengambil waktu sejenak untuk menenangkan napasnya.

Dia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan dapur, dan kembali dengan mengenakan hoodie, lalu keluar lewat pintu belakang. Dia juga terlihat lebih segar. Tapi, tidak dalam suasana hati sebagus yang kurasakan sepanjang hari ini, namun matanya terlihat jauh lebih baik.

"Hei," bisiknya takut-takut, menatap botnya.

Saat dia kembali mendongakan kepala, aku menunjuk gazebo dan memiringkan kepalaku ke arahnya, memintanya untuk mengikutiku. Dia melakukannya. Kami berjalan diam-diam melintasi halaman dan duduk di kursi, di kedua sisi meja. Tempat ini sudah seperti wilayah pertengahan. Wilayah netral.

Saat keheningan terasa terlalu berat untukku, aku sadar inilah saatnya untuk menggunakan senjata rahasia.

"Aku minta maaf." Kami berdua berseru dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Aku menghela napas jengkel. Dia menatap tangannya. Dan hoodie-nya masih menutupi kepalanya. Aku ingin menariknya.

"Kau meminta maaf untuk apa?" tanyaku galak.

"Aku hanya... sikapku benar-benar keterlaluan tadi malam, sampai-sampai aku naik ke tempat tidurmu seperti itu. Itu tidak beralasan, dan aku minta maaf," jawabnya pelan, bermain dengan jari-jarinya. Dia gugup.

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam. Ini jauh lebih sulit daripada yang kupikirkan.

"Aku tidak marah, Baekhyun," ucapku lembut, berusaha membersihkan suasana hatiku dari rasa jengkel. "Sejujurnya, aku mencoba untuk meminta maaf karena sikapku pagi ini." Aku kemudian tertawa muram. "Kau seharusnya merasa tersanjung. Aku sangat jarang meminta maaf. Tapi... " aku berhenti bicara, memikirkan cara terbaik untuk bertanya tanpa membuatnya merasa tersinggung. "Tapi, aku rasa penjelasan darimu akan membuatku merasa lebih baik."

Dia berbalik ke arahku dan membawa lututnya ke dada, memeluknya, seperti biasa.

"Kejadian itu benar-benar memalukan."

Dia meringis, menggigit bibirnya. Dia bahkan sedikit tersipu malu. Aku ingin menertawakannya, tapi aku tahu sikapku akan berefek kontra-produktif, jadi aku menunggunya dengan sabar.

Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, dia mulai menceritakan peristiwa tadi malam. Dia mengkhawatirkanku, jadi dia datang lebih awal. Jam alarmku berbunyi. Dia langsung masuk ke kamarku, takut kalau aku sudah mati. Saat dia sampai ke bagian di mana dia melihatku tidur, wajahnya terlihat tegang dan mengeras. Dia bilang aku sedang bermimpi dan dia tidak bisa membangunkanku.

Aku sedikit malu karena gadisku melihatku dalam keadaan seperti itu, tapi aku tidak bisa menyesalinya sekarang. Kemudian dia menceritakan padaku dia naik ke tempat tidur untuk membangunkanku. Dan itulah saat dia menyadari dia bisa menyentuhku. Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia bicarakan saat dia mendeskripsikan percikan saat menyentuhku.

Dia melanjutkan penjelasannya dengan menceritakan bagaimana tindakan yang dia lakukan membuatku rileks, jadi dia berbaring dan menyenandungkan lagu tidur yang biasa dinyanyikan ibuku. Baekhyun benar. Itu benar-benar memalukan. Untukku. Terutama saat dia bilang aku menaruh tanganku di sekeliling tubuhnya.

"Jadi," simpulnya, "Aku tiba-tiba tertidur. Jujur saja, aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Aku hanya ingin tinggal di kamarmu sampai kau terbangun. Tapi, aku sangat lelah... " dia menatapku sambil memohon.

"Dan kau juga?" tanyaku, dan kemudian menggeleng. "Tertidur, maksudku. Tanpa bermimpi?"

Dia mengangguk ke arahku sambil menggigit bibir. Aku kemudian berbalik menghadap sungai, menyerap semua informasi baru ini.

Tidak perlu seorang jenius seperti ilmuwan roket untuk paham situasi ini. Baekhyun adalah kunciku untuk bisa tidur, dan entah bagaimana caranya, aku adalah kuncinya. Aku rasa ada banyak psikiater yang akan berbaris untuk mengungkap semua alasan di balik situasi ini. Tapi, aku tidak benar-benar peduli. Jujur saja, ada hal-hal lain yang lebih kukhawatirkan. Seperti bagaimana caranya aku bisa bertanya pada Baekhyun apa dia mau melakukannya lagi.

Aku kembali berbalik melihatnya, menggosok tanganku di wajah, dan merasa ketakutan setengah mati.

"Baekhyun," aku mendesah. "Aku ingin menanyakan suatu hal padamu, tapi aku tidak ingin kau panik," ucapku hati-hati.

Aku rasa hal yang paling bijaksana untuk dilakukan sekarang adalah memberinya peringatan. 'Perhatian: Park Chanyeol benar-benar ahli mengacaukan segalanya. Silakan tanggung sendiri risikonya'.

Dia mengangguk ragu-ragu, masih memeluk lututnya. Aku sudah gatal ingin menarik lepas penutup kepalanya. Aku jengkel melihat hoodie-nya. Aku menggelengkan kepala, mencoba untuk tetap berkonsentrasi pada tujuan awalku.

"Bagaimana... setidak nyaman apa... perasaanmu, kalau aku memintamu untuk melakukannya hal seperti semalam?" tanyaku sangat perlahan, menjaga kontak mata dengannya. Aku menahan napas, berharap untuk mendapat jawaban yang terbaik, namun juga mengharapkan hal buruk akan terjadi.

Wajahnya tetap kosong, dan dia tidak bicara selama beberapa menit. Wajahku mulai memucat.

Akhirnya, topeng batu yang dia pasang berubah dan dia menggigit bibirnya. "Aku... tidak keberatan... untuk mencobanya," bisiknya.

Aku menghembuskan napas dan tersenyum padanya, aku lega dia tidak berlari pontang-panting saat mendengar ucapanku. Tapi, aku harus tahu, aku harus memastikan apa pun yang membuatku bisa menyentuh Baekhyun tadi malam, belum hilang. Jadi, dengan ragu-ragu, aku mengangkat tanganku dan memintanya untuk meletakan telapak tangannya di atas tanganku... kalau dia bisa.

Dia melihat tanganku dengan ragu, masih menggigit bibirnya. Dengan enggan, dia melepaskan sebelah tangannya dari sekitar lututnya dan membawanya mendekati tanganku. Dengan jari telunjuk yang sedikit gemetaran, dia akhirnya menyentuh tanganku.

Ya, benar-benar ada sedikit percikan.

Aku mengernyit dan melihat tanganku, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan aku masih meletakan tanganku di udara, di antara kami.

Baekhyun merasa puas dengan eksperimental sentuhannya. Dia beringsut ke arahku, dan perlahan-lahan meletakan tangannya yang lembut di tanganku, kemudian menggenggamnya. Di bibirnya tersungging sebuah senyuman kecil yang menggoda dan dia merasa senang dengan dirinya sendiri. Aku tersenyum padanya dan berdiri dari bangku, membawanya bersamaku. Kami menyeberangi halaman sambil berpegangan tangan. Gadisku baik-baik saja. Dia terlihat benar-benar tenang. Tidak ada Guncangan Mental Aneh yang melanda.

Sebelum aku membiarkannya memanjat jenjang tanaman, aku langsung menghentikannya, melepaskan tangannya, dan menatap jahat hoodie sialan yang menutupi kepalanya. Aku mengangkat tanganku dengan hati-hati, tapi penuh percaya diri, dan meraihnya untuk melepaskan hoodie itu dan membebaskan coklat gelapnya yang panjang.

Dia menaikan sebelah alisnya, tatapannya bertanya-tanya, tapi aku hanya mengangguk dan mengawasinya naik. Aku menunggu sampai dia berdiri aman di balkon sebelum aku naik.

Setelah kami berada di dalam kehangatan kamar tidurku, aku mulai sedikit gugup. Rasanya begitu canggung, mencoba untuk menemukan cara sederhana untuk menyuruh Baekhyun naik ke tempat tidur tanpa membuatnya panik atau tersinggung.

Tapi, ternyata gadisku langsung naik ke tempat tidur. Dia berbalik melihatku saat aku tidak mengikuti tindakannya dan tersipu malu. Aku melepas jaket dan sepatuku.

Aku kemudian mengatur jam alarm pada jam lima tiga puluh. Ini hanya akan memberi kami waktu empat setengah jam untuk tidur, tapi itu jauh lebih lama daripada tidurku yang biasa.

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam, mematikan lampu, dan naik ke tempat tidur di samping Baekhyun, yang berbaring miring menghadap ke arahku. Sepertinya semua ini tergantung pada kontak fisik, jadi aku beringsut ke arahnya dengan hati-hati, mencoba untuk tidak membuatnya terganggu.

Aku masih berbaring terlentang dan saat aku sudah cukup dekat dengannya, dia mengangkat tangannya dan mulai membelai rambutku dengan lembut. Dan rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan. Tubuhku langsung rileks dan aku berbalik ke arahnya, tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya. Dan seolah-olah dia bisa membaca pikiranku, Baekhyun mengambil kendali dan bergerak semakin dekat ke arahku di tempat tidur sampai tubuh kecilnya yang hangat menempel sepenuhnya di tubuhku. Penciumanku langsung dipenuhi oleh wangi dan kehangatannya saat dia perlahan-lahan meletakkan kepalanya di dadaku, rambutnya sedikit menggelitiki daguku.

Kemudian dia mulai menyenandungkan lagu itu. Sudah begitu lama aku tidak pernah lagi mendengarnya; dan ini hampir membuatku menangis seperti bayi. Tapi, aku menepis perasaanku dan menempatkan lenganku di sekeliling tubuh gadisku, dan menariknya semakin dekat, lalu membenamkan hidungku ke rambutnya, dan bernapas di tubuhnya. Aku tertidur dalam hitungan detik.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Baekhyun POV**_

Aku tersenyum di dadanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil menikmati wanginya yang unik, aku tidak pernah berhenti membelai rambutnya atau pun bersenandung. Aku membuatnya tertidur sedikit lebih cepat. Dan aku memaksa diriku untuk tetap terjaga sedikit lebih lama; menikmati keintiman lengannya yang memelukku. Dia selalu menciumi rambutku dengan cara yang paling manis. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan gembira ini. Kemudian aku sedikit memiringkan kepalaku agar bisa mengintip wajahnya yang tertidurnya.

Chanyeol terlihat tampan. Sinar bulan yang berhasil masuk melalui jendela, membuat wajahnya terlihat teduh dan pucat, membentuk ekspresi damai. Aku ingin membawa tanganku ke bawah dan membelai pipinya, rahangnya, dan bibirnya yang cemberut. Tapi, aku takut itu akan membangunkannya. Jadi, pada akhirnya aku semakin mendekatkan tubuhku ke dadanya dan memejamkan mata, jatuh ke alam tidur tanpa mimpi.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Suara lengkingan jam alarm membuatku terbangun. Tapi, posisiku begitu nyaman, aku tidak ingin bangun.

Tanpa seizinku, kepalaku langsung menciumi dada hangat di depanku. Kemudian dada itu mengeluarkan suara erangan serak dan menarik dirinya. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat pemandangan yang jauh lebih baik dari kemarin. Chanyeol masih di sampingku, berbaring terlentang dengan mata terpejam, meraba-raba jam alarm dengan membabi buta. Wajahnya terlihat masam. Dan itu membuatku tertawa.

Aku berguling, berbaring terlentang dan membentangkan lenganku di atas kepala sambil menguap. Ini tidur terbaik yang pernah kualami, aku menurunkan tangan. Chanyeol akhirnya berhasil mematikan jam alarm. Aku benci jam alarm itu. Dengan enggan, aku duduk di tempat tidur, dan Chanyeol mengusap matanya. Saat dia akhirnya menatapku, dia tersenyum malu-malu, dan duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang, menjalarkan jari-jarinya dengan malas ke rambutnya. Rambutnya lebih berantakan dari biasa. Itu salahku. Aku tersenyum dalam hati.

Kami berdua terdiam beberapa saat, dan kemudian aku sadar aku harus pulang sebelum Bibi Irene bangun. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan memakai sepatuku dalam diam. Situasi ini tidak canggung. Setidaknya, tidak canggung untukku.

"Jadi... kau akan ke sini lagi malam ini?" tanya Chanyeol diam-diam.

Aku berbalik melihatnya dan memutar mataku.

"Ke mana lagi aku akan pergi?" candaku sambil tersenyum kecil.

Dia terlihat lega mendengar kepastian dariku.

Aku berjalan ke meja di samping tempat tidurnya dan mengeluarkan sekantong kue yang kusimpan di saku, Shockolate Chips, dan meletakannya di samping jam alarm. Sambil melambaikan tangan, aku keluar melewati pintu kaca dan menuruni jenjang tanaman. Aku hampir berlari gembira melintasi halaman yang masih gelap. Ini hari yang indah.

Aku kembali membuatkan Bibi Irene sarapan pagi ini setelah aku selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Aku merasa ngeri sendiri saat harus berbohong padanya kemarin ketika aku masuk lewat pintu belakang jam 11:25 pagi. Bibi Irene mengira aku bangun lebih awal dan keluar rumah. Aku benci harus berbohong pada Bibi Irene.

Saat aku duduk di meja, di depannya, aku mulai makan dengan semangat. Tidur membuat nafsu makanku meningkat. Bibi Irene menatapku dan tersenyum hangat.

"Tidur nyenyak?" tanya Bibi Irene bersemangat dan geli melihat suasana hatiku yang ceria.

Aku mengangguk dengan antusias dan tersenyum lebar.

Dan saat Luhan datang melompat-lompat ke dapur, bersiul dan tersenyum riang, aku tidak lagi ingin muntah. Bahkan, aku harus menahan dorongan untuk ikut bersiul bersamanya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sekolah terasa begitu jauh berbeda saat aku benar-benar terjaga. Beberapa terlihat bagus, beberapa terlihat buruk. Segala sesuatunya jauh lebih jelas dan tajam. Dan sulit untuk memblokir semua orang yang berada di sekitarku, ini membuatku tegang. Tapi, hal-hal buruk masih tidak bisa menyaingi hal-hal bagus. Aku lebih berkonstrasi dalam setiap kelas yang kuikuti dan mencatat dengan teliti.

Aku bisa mendengar lebih banyak bisikan saat aku berjalan melintasi lorong dengan hoodie yang menutupi diriku dari atas sampai ke bawah, tapi bisikan mereka tidak bisa merusak suasana hatiku. Aku berada di dalam dunia kecilku sendiri, dalam kamar tidur yang terletak beberapa kilometer jauhnya.

Saat aku melihat Chanyeol dalam perjalananku menuju kelas ketiga, aku tersentak. Lingkaran gelap di bawah matanya sudah hampir hilang sekarang. Dia berjalan melewatiku di lorong dalam balutan jaket kulitnya dengan ekspresi tidak peduli seperti biasa. Tapi, sekarang dia terlihat lebih segar.

Dia mengabaikanku seperti biasa, hanya lewat di sampingku tanpa melirik sedikit pun. Tapi, aku tidak keberatan melihat sikapnya hari ini. Lagi pula, aku menghabiskan dua malam terakhir di tempat tidurnya. Dan untuk membuat suasana hatiku semakin gembira, saat Daehyun melihatku, dia langsung berbalik dan berjalan ke arah lain, menghindariku seperti yang dilakukan orang lain.

Tapi, jam makan siang sedikit lebih sulit. Tubuhku sedikit tegang saat melalui kerumunan banyak orang, mencoba untuk tetap menjaga jarak dari semua orang yang berada di sekitarku saat aku berjalan ke meja Luhan. Aku melipat tangan di dadaku dengan protektif. Jarak semua orang terlihat jauh lebih dekat dari biasanya. Butuh waktu lama untuk membiasakan diri.

Aku kembali menjalankan rutinitas makan siang normalku, sambil sesekali melirik meja yang ditempati Chanyeol dan Sehun di seberang ruangan. Mereka makan dalam diam. Tapi, aku tidak bisa meredam percakapan di mejaku sendiri seperti yang biasa kulakukan saat aku lelah. Luhan mencoba menipu Jessica dengan licik untuk menginap di rumah keluarga Oh. Jessica tidak sadar Luhan naksir dengan saudaranya.

"Ayolah, Jessica!" Luhan cemberut padanya dari seberang meja. "Malam kita akan menyenangkan. Aku akan meminjamkanmu Manolo merahku," bujuk Luhan, menyuap Jessica dengan alas kaki buatan desainer ternama.

Tapi, Jessica menatap kukunya dengan santai, sedangkan Kris memainkan rambut panjang Jessica yang terikat. "Entahlah, Luhan. Rumahku membosankan," jawab Jessica dengan gusar.

Kris bersandar ke arah Luhan dan kemudian bicara. "Ya, ditambah lagi, Jessica sudah punya rencana dengan pria paling tampan di Bucheon akhir pekan ini. Benar, kan, Jessica?" Dia menggoyangkan alisnya.

Aku mendengus. "Kau terlalu besar kepala." Aku tertawa, tersenyum melihat interaksi mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja, mereka semua membeku dan melihat ke arahku dengan ekspresi kaget. Tawaku diam-diam pergi.

Apa?

Mulut Luhan sedikit menganga, dan mata safirnya terbuka begitu lebar. Jessica dan Kris juga memasang ekspresi yang sama.

Senyumku langsung hilang. "Aku minta m-maaf, aku hanya bercanda," ucapku tergagap, wajahku memerah dan aku kembali menundukan kepala, melihat ke arah buku yang tidak kubaca.

Meja tempat duduk kami tetap tenang untuk beberapa saat, dan kemudian tawa Kris meledak, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuatku melompat kaget. "Kau, benar, Luhan. Dia benar-benar bisa bicara!" Dia tertawa keras sampai Jessica memukul bagian belakang kepalanya.

Aku mengangkat alisku. Apa aku tidak pernah bicara sama sekali di depan Kris?

"Maaf," gumamnya sambil menggosok bagian belakang kepalanya.

Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum kecil. Selain Chanyeol, Kris adalah laki-laki yang paling dekat di dalam hidupku, dan aku bahkan tidak pernah bicara di depannya sebelum ini. Suara Kris terdengar begitu dalam dan sedikit keras, dan dia membuatku gugup. Tapi, aku baru saja bicara padanya untuk yang pertama kalinya!

Diam-diam, sebagian dari diriku berharap terobosan apa pun yang kupunya bersama Chanyeol akan ikut memberikan pengaruh pada orang lain. Mungkin Chanyeol tidak seistimewa itu. Mungkin kondisiku sudah membaik. Kris adalah seorang laki-laki yang baik hati. Dia tidak akan menyakitiku.

Aku menutup bukuku dengan keras dan membantingnya di atas meja. Luhan, Kris, dan Jessica masih menatapku waspada. Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum ke arah Kris, mencoba untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya, dan mengangkat daguku dengan tekad bulat. Aku bisa melakukannya.

"Aku minta maaf sebelumnya, Kris," ucapku tulus. Matanya melebar saat mendengar suaraku yang penuh percaya diri. Ini kejadian langka. "Ayo kita mulai lagi dari awal," ucapku dengan sopan sambil tersenyum tegang, dan kemudian mengangkat tanganku di atas meja. Aku mencoba untuk mengabaikan tanganku yang sedikit gemetaran. "Namaku Baekhyun," aku memaksa suaraku keluar melewati gigiku yang terkatup, jantungku berdebar dengan keras.

Dia menatap tanganku dengan shock.

Luhan membungkuk di dekat telingaku, menjaga tatapannya di tanganku yang masih melayang di atas meja dan sedikit gemetaran. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, Baekhyun," bisiknya.

Tapi aku menggeleng. Aku harus tahu. Aku harus mencobanya. Aku ingin melakukan ini. Aku memblokir segala sesuatu yang terjadi di sekitarku, menjaga tatapanku untuk tetap melihat ke dalam mata gelap Kris yang masih melebar kaget, menunggunya untuk menjabat tanganku.

Dengan gugup, dia melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Jessica, dan membawanya ke atas meja sampai berada beberapa inci dari tanganku. Setelah beberapa saat yang penuh keragu-raguan, tangannya yang terasa kasar menjabat tanganku dengan lembut.

Tapi, itu tidak ada pengaruhnya. Senyumku berubah menjadi ekspresi horor saat kilas balik mengerikan mulai membombardir pikiranku.

Kyuhyun menyentakan tanganku dan menyeretku menyusuri lorong, dia menendang-nendang dan menjerit setelah aku hampir berhasil melarikan diri. Kyuhyun meraih tanganku dan mencengkeramnya di atas kepalaku dengan begitu kasar saat aku membentaknya. Kyuhyun mematahkan jari kelingkingku saat aku mencoba menggigitnya.

Aku sesegukan dan menyambar tanganku yang gemetaran, menjauh dari Kris. Dadaku terasa sesak saat menyambut kepanikan yang sudah akrab dengan diriku, tapi aku menolak membiarkan hal itu terjadi di sini. Aku bisa mendengar Luhan mencoba mengejarku saat aku berlari dan menangis keluar dari kantin. Napasku terengah-engah, tapi aku tidak bisa berhadapan dengan Luhan sekarang.

Aku berlari melawan penglihatanku yang buram karena air mata, sampai aku berada di belakang sekolah. Setelah merasa cukup puas karena tidak akan ada yang melihat "Guncangan Mental Aneh", aku langsung bersandar di dinding bata merah, dan meluncur turun sampai aku terduduk. Aku membenamkan kepalaku di lutut, menarik turun hoodie-ku dari kepala dan meraih dua genggam rambutku dengan kasar dan menariknya kuat-kuat sambil menggeram frustrasi.

Aku tidak bisa bernapas. Dadaku terasa begitu sesak, terbagi antara napas yang terengah-engah dan sangat membutuhkan udara, dan isak tangis yang ingin melarikan diri. Aku mulai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku maju-mundur, mencoba menenangkan diriku sendiri.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, aku merasakan kehadiran seseorang berdiri di depanku. Chanyeol. Aku tahu dia ada tanpa harus melihatnya.

"Sial," gumamnya pelan.

Aku hanya menggeleng marah dan mencengkeram rambutku lebih kuat. Aku tidak ingin Chanyeol melihatku seperti ini. Tapi, dia tidak kunjung pergi. Dia membungkuk dan berhati-hati melepaskan genggaman tanganku yang masih menarik rambutku, persis seperti yang kulakukan padanya dua hari yang lalu.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dari lutut dan berusaha melihatnya melalui tatapan mataku yang berair sambil berjuang menarik napas. Dia berjongkok di depanku, jaraknya hanya beberapa inci dariku. Dia menatapku dengan matanya yang dalam.

"Apa yang tadi kau pikirkan, Baekhyun?" bentaknya, masih memegang tanganku.

Tangisanku semakin keras, aku tersedu-sedu dan kembali menggeleng. Wajahnya melunak, dan dia menarikku ke arahnya. Aku tidak ragu-ragu lagi. Aku langsung mengalungkan lenganku di pundaknya dan menangis di atas jaket kulitnya yang dingin. Dia sedikit membeku, tapi akhirnya tubuhnya kembali rileks. Dia memelukku dan mulai menggoyangkan tubuhku dengan perlahan di tanah. Jari-jarinya menjalar melalui rambutku dan menenangkanku.

Aku menghirup wangi tubuhnya dengan rakus, membiarkan tubuhku rileks dalam belaian lembut dan pelukannya. Gerakannya bergantian antara membelai rambutku dan menggosok punggungku. Dia duduk bersamaku dalam pelukannya sepanjang jam istirahat makan siang dan melewatkan kelas Biologi.

Setelah napasku akhirnya kembali normal dan aku tidak lagi menangis, aku memeluk Chanyeol sedikit lebih erat dan kemudian berdiri, menyeka air mata yang masih tersisa di pipiku.

Dia masih terlihat takut-takut, dan aku tersenyum padanya. Sebuah senyuman yang tulus dan lebar. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang.

Dia tersenyum padaku dan berdiri, menyeka rumput dari celana jinsnya. "Jangan merasa bersalah." Dia mengangkat bahunya. "Kris memang punya efek seperti itu pada setiap perempuan." Dia menyeringai.

Aku tertawa mendengar ucapannya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku bisa mengikuti pelajaran olah raga setelah melewati Guncangan Mental Aneh.

 _If you carry on this way_

 _Things are better if I stay_

 _So long and goodnight_

- **Helena, My Chemical Romance**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **tbc**


	10. Wrathful Walnut Fudge

**© angstgoddess003**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chanyeol POV**_

Aku meninggalkan Baekhyun sambil menghela napas berat dan berjalan menuju kelas Bahasa Inggris. Aku sudah melanggar semua aturanku. Tapi, aku juga tidak menyesalinya. Aku melihat semua kejadian yang berlangsung dari mejaku. Gadisku yang pemberani dengan dagu terangkat dan punggung yang tegak lurus, terlihat dewasa dan bersiap untuk melawan monsternya. Dia menggunakan Kris yang malang sebagai kelinci percobaannya. Aku merasa bangga. Kemudian aku berharap. Lalu aku ketakutan. Kemudian aku marah.

Kuakui, aku tidak tahu apa benar Guncangan Mental Aneh yang dialami Baekhyun memang separah yang diceritakan orang-orang atau tidak. Aku tidak pernah menyaksikannya secara langsung. Dia tidak hanya mengizinkanku untuk menyentuhnya, tapi juga memelukku. Lagi pula, aku tidak terlihat jauh berbeda dari orang lain.

Tapi, saat aku melihat semuanya terjadi, aku merasa seperti sampah karena sempat berpikir seperti itu. Karena jelas, Guncangan Mental Anehnya memang separah yang diceritakan orang lain. Perasaan bersalah inilah yang memaksaku untuk meninggalkan kantin. Untungnya, Sehun tidak melihat Guncangan Mental Aneh yang berlangsung di belakangnya. Jadi, aku mengarang cerita omong kosong tentang ingin merokok, dan aku berlari mengejar gadisku.

Saat aku menemukannya di belakang sekolah, dia sedang meringkuk dan gemetaran, sangat berbeda dari Baekhyun yang kulihat di kantin, yang siap menghadapi monster. Dia terlihat seperti seorang gadis kecil yang tersesat, menangis dan terengah-engah, dan membutuhkan seseorang untuk berada di sampingnya. Jadi, aku melanggar aturanku. Karena monsternya menang, dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan.

Tapi, setelahnya, aku tetap harus berpegang pada aturanku. Karena kalau ada yang sampai tahu Baekhyun tidur bersamaku setiap malam, mereka akan salah paham. Mereka akan mengasumsikan hal yang tidak benar. Baekhyun akan dianggap sebagai korban, dan aku akan dianggap sebagai manipulator bajingan. Dan Luhan pasti akan memenjarakanku. Dan aku tidak akan menyalahkannya sedikit pun.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Di minggu berikutnya, aku dan Baekhyun sudah mulai menyempurnakan rutinitas baru kami. Dia datang lebih awal, pada jam sepuluh tepat, bukan tengah malam lagi, dan dia masih membawakanku makan malam seperti biasa, dan aku masih mencintai setiap gigitan dari hidangannya.

Dia mendengarkan musik di sofa dan menontonku makan. Kalau kami tidak benar-benar lelah, dia akan membaca salah satu bukuku selagi aku membuat sketsa di tempat tidur dan kami akan bicara tentang semua omong kosong yang terjadi hari itu. Saat salah seorang dari kami sudah merasa terlalu lelah, yang lain akan menghentikan aktivitasnya dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

Situasi kami saling ketergantungan.

Selalu seperti gayung bersambut.

Gadisku mulai merasa semakin nyaman berada di kamarku. Dia bilang padaku saat malam pertama dia bersembunyi di sini, dia merasa kamarku seperti kuil baginya. Aku juga dengan senang hati memberinya akses tanpa batas menuju kamar mandiku. Dia selalu membawa sebuah kantong kecil dan menghabiskan setidaknya sepuluh menit di kamar mandiku sebelum tidur.

Saat kami berdua sudah siap untuk tidur, kami akan berbaring dengan pakaian lengkap di atas selimut. Baekhyun tidak pernah melepas jaket hoodie-nya, dan aku tidak pernah mengganti bajuku setelah mandi sore. Aku rasa kami berdua memang merasa lebih nyaman dengan adanya batasan beberapa lapis material di antara kami.

Untuk beberapa hari pertama, masih ada kecanggungan yang meresap, memenuhi suasana saat kami naik ke tempat tidur. Tapi, perasaan itu tidak pernah berlangsung lama setelah aku berbalik untuk mematikan lampu. Ini sudah seperti insting. Kami saling berhadap-hadapan dan tanpa ragu-ragu saling memeluk satu sama lain.

Saat Baekhyun membelai jarinya di rambutku, aku selalu mendesah puas. Rasanya terlalu menyenangkan. Kemudian beberapa saat kemudian, dia mulai bersenandung untukku, dan aku akan memeluknya lebih erat—dia sepertinya menyukai gesturku ini. Aku rasa inilah yang memicu Baekhyun untuk tidur. Dia senang dipeluk, pelukan membuatnya merasa aman.

Dan entah apa alasannya, aku membuatnya merasa seperti itu. Jadi, aku tidak pernah ragu-ragu lagi saat menariknya semakin dekat. Dan aku tidak pernah bisa menahan diri untuk tidak meneguk wangi rambutnya yang lembut. Bunga, stroberi dan kue. Dan wanginya juga sudah seperti lagu pengantar tidur bagiku.

Aku selalu tertidur lebih dulu, tapi aku yakin gadisku juga tertidur tidak lama setelahku. Pada saat kami tertidur, kaki kami akan saling berpilin. Dan kami tidur benar-benar nyenyak. Bahkan badai terparah yang melanda Bucheon pun tidak dapat mengganggu tidur kami. Kami tidak pernah bermimpi, dan aku tidak pernah ingat apa-apa lagi setelah mendengarnya bersenandung.

Di pagi hari, jam alarm akan berbunyi tepat pada pukul lima tiga puluh, bahkan di saat akhir pekan. Baekhyun membenci jam sialan itu. Dia selalu memelukku lebih erat, berusaha memblokir suara lengkingan alarm, tapi aku akan selalu menarik diri dengan erangan jengkel. Karena aku juga benci dengan suara alarm itu, dan aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menghentikan lengkingannya.

Dia juga menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit di kamar mandi setiap pagi. Melakukan apa pun yang biasa dilakukan perempuan di pagi hari. Mungkin menyikat gigi atau rambut, atau menyusun rencana untuk menyelamatkan bayi anjing laut. Entahlah. Dia tidak pernah meninggalkan jejak apapun di kamar mandiku, dan dia selalu langsung mengemas barang-barangnya di dalam tas dan menaruhnya di punggung. Dia akan selalu berjalan keluar setelah tersenyum padaku dan meletakkan sekantong plastik kue di meja, di samping tempat tidur. Dan aku selalu tersenyum balik karena kuenya bisa membuat hariku lebih baik.

Setelah dia turun dengan aman dari jenjang tanaman—terkadang, saat cuaca masih benar-benar gelap, aku akan mengintip keluar tirai untuk memastikannya baik-baik saja—aku akan memulai rutinitas pagiku sendiri dengan mandi dan melakukan hal umum lainnya yang dilakukan manusia normal.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sehun sudah menungguku di pinggir jalan, tapi beberapa hari belakangan ini, aku sampai di rumahnya lebih awal. Sekarang, karena tidurku sudah cukup, aku merasa aman saat ngebut.

Rutinitas sekolah sama seperti biasa. Aku masih menghindari semua orang, termasuk Baekhyun. Aku masih bertemu dengannya di lorong, tapi aku tidak pernah membiarkan diriku untuk meliriknya, karena kalau aku melihatnya sedikit saja, aku akan tersenyum padanya. Dan semua orang akan bertanya kenapa Park Chanyeol tersenyum pada gadis baru.

Persetan dengan itu semua.

Dia sepertinya juga tidak keberatan melihat tingkahku. Dan dia seharusnya tidak perlu merasa aku lebih dekat dengannya daripada orang lain, termasuk Sehun.

Aku tahu dia masih merasa tegang di sekolah. Dia melakukan segala upaya untuk menjauhkan diri dari semua orang. Selalu menaikan hoodie-nya, dan tidak pernah benar-benar bicara dengan siapa pun, kecuali dengan Luhan. Dan untung saja, dia tidak lagi mengalami Gangguan Mental Aneh.

Aku selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahat siang dengan makan kue lezat buatannya. Sehun selalu menatap kantongnya dengan penasaran, bertanya-tanya dari mana aku mendapatkannya, tapi dia tetap diam, karena tahu dia tidak akan mendapat jawaban apa-apa dariku. Dia akan kembali makan dan melamun, mungkin membayangkan sedang meniduri Luhan. Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan melirik ke arah meja gadisku sesekali, dia sedang membaca.

Dia bilang padaku Kris tidak pernah menyinggung tentang insiden beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku senang mendengarnya, karena aku tidak mau benar-benar harus menghajarnya. Aku cukup yakin kalau aku berkelahi dengan Kris, aku juga akan cedera. Tubuhnya lebih besar dan tinggi daripada aku. Dan Paman Bogum juga akan marah. Belum lagi, itu memang bukan salahnya.

Kami menghabiskan waktu di kelas Biologi sambil mengabaikan satu sama lain. Saat tugas kelompok—dan ini jarang sekali terjadi—kami akan bicara sesedikit mungkin. Daehyun selalu menatap ke depan, menghindari kami.

Setelah sekolah berakhir, aku akan mengantar Sehun ke rumahnya dan pulang. Aku akan menunggu di kamar sampai Papi B pulang, dan kemudian aku turun lalu sedikit mengobrol dengannya. Dia senang melakukan omong kosong seperti itu. Dia selalu mengoceh tentang penemuan baru dari seni tradisional atau buku baru yang dibacanya. Tapi, aku selalu menghindar dari Kris. Dia masih membuatku kesal setengah mati.

Kemudian pada pukul sepuluh malam, gadisku akan datang, dan kami akan memulai rutinitas seperti biasa. Rutinitas yang sempurna.

Setelah menjalaninya selama seminggu, aku tidak bisa membayangkan harus berhenti melakukannya. Ini semua hanya membuatku lebih bertekad untuk tetap berpegang teguh pada aturanku sendiri. Baekhyun terlihat lebih gembira daripada yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Dan itu juga membuatku gembira. Dia bahkan terlihat sehat. Lingkaran hitam benar-benar hilang dari matanya setelah tujuh hari, dan aku rasa lingkaran hitam di mataku juga sudah hilang. Rasanya seperti menjadi manusia normal untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Di suatu tempat, di dalam pikiranku, aku tahu kami berdua terlalu saling ketergantungan pada rutinitas ini. Dan aku tahu ini tidak bisa berjalan selamanya. Tapi, aku memutuskan untuk menikmatinya selagi aku bisa.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Baekhyun POV**_

Satu minggu penuh. Tujuh malam penuh kebahagiaan bersama Chanyeol. Aku tidak pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Aku menunggu dengan cemas—sepanjang hari—sampai pukul sepuluh malam tepat tiba. Aku mulai datang lebih awal dengan alasan aku ingin tidur lebih lama, tapi, alasan sebenarnya adalah, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihatnya. Menyentuhnya.

Tanpa sadar, aku membuatkan Luhan, Bibi Irene, dan aku hidangan favorit Chanyeol, dan kemudian mengepak makanan ke dalam tasku. Aku selalu mulai membuat adonan kue tepat pukul sembilan malam, dan menyiapkan empat kantong plastik bening. Satu untukku, satu untuk Chanyeol, satu untuk Luhan, dan satu untuk Bibi Irene.

Aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak berjalan keluar pintu lebih awal dari pukul sepuluh. Dan aku tidak pernah melihat jam di microwave menunjukan pukul sepuluh lewat satu menit. Dan kalau aku berpikir aku ini seorang profesional dalam hal memanjat jenjang tanaman rambat sebelumnya, sekarang aku yakin, aku sudah bisa menulis sebuah instruksi manual penggunaannya (Selalu mulai dari anak tangga kelima, hindari anak tangga kedua belas dari sebelah kiri—itu akan menggores dinding, saat mencapai balkon, panjat enam anak tangga lagi sebelum melompat ke pagar balkon, hindari anak tangga kedua dari kanan—karena anak tangga itu sedikit rapuh dan akan mengeluarkan suara derak saat diinjak).

Chanyeol selalu menungguku saat aku mengetuk pintu, dan dia selalu menarik lepas hoodie-ku dari kepala setelah aku berada di dalam kamar. Entah apa alasannya dia melakukan itu.

Dia akan makan di tengah-tengah tempat tidur, seperti sebelumnya, dan aku akan melihatnya makan, dan menikmati suara erangan dan gumamannya. Aku berpura-pura mendengarkan musik, hanya satu earphone yang terpasang di telingaku agar aku bisa mendengar suaranya lebih jelas.

Dalam beberapa hari, kami tidak benar-benar cukup lelah untuk langsung tidur. Ya... dia yang tidak cukup lelah, aku selalu tidak sabar untuk naik ke tempat tidur bersamanya, tidak peduli aku lelah atau tidak. Tapi, terlepas dari ketidaksabaranku, aku masih merasa senang saat mengobrol dengannya. Jadi, aku akan mengambil salah satu bukunya dan mencoba membaca selagi dia membuat sketsa. Aku tidak pernah membaca terlalu jauh sebelum kami masuk ke dalam percakapan yang menarik.

Aku akan mencoba untuk menunggu sampai dia merasa cukup lelah untuk tidur, tapi pada beberapa kesempatan, aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi, dan aku akan menutup bukuku untuk menunjukkan aku sudah siap untuk tidur. Dia sepertinya tidak keberatan saat aku memotong sesi sketsanya.

Dia membiarkanku menggunakan kamar mandinya untuk menyikat gigi dan rambutku, dan mencuci muka. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kengerian tidur di samping Chanyeol dengan napas bau.

Dia tidak pernah mandi selagi aku di sini, jadi aku rasa dia sudah mandi sore hari, sama sepertiku. Tapi, dia menghabiskan beberapa menit di kamar mandi selagi aku menunggu di tempat tidurnya.

Kami selalu tidur dengan berpakaian lengkap dan menggunakan celana jeans. Ini sedikit tidak nyaman, tapi aku merasa canggung untuk membicarakan masalah ini. Dan karena kami berpakaian lengkap, dan tidak pernah kedinginan, kami tidak pernah tidur di bawah selimut. Itu semua akan terasa terlalu intim. Tapi, aku tidak peduli. Aku akan menikmati apapun yang bisa kunikmati saat ini.

Setelah lampu dimatikan, Chanyeol tidak pernah ragu-ragu berbaring menghadapku dan memelukku. Aku menyukainya. Aku hidup untuk ini. Kepalaku secara otomatis akan bersandar di dadanya. Setiap malam dia akan terus memelukku semakin erat, dan ini membuatku rileks.

Tidurku selalu tanpa mimpi, dan aku selalu terbangun karena suara jam alarm bodohnya. Aku akan menahannya dalam pelukanku, dan dia selalu berhasil menarik diri. Tapi, aku tidak keberatan, karena aku selalu mengatakan pada diriku sendiri kami bisa melakukan ini lagi dalam waktu tujuh belas jam. Bukan berarti aku menghitungnya.

Aku akan berlari ke kamar mandi secepat mungkin. Rambutku selalu berantakan. Aku rasa Chanyeol benar-benar senang membenamkan wajahnya ke rambutku. Dan, tentu saja, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Aku memastikan untuk mengepak semua barang-barangku, sebelum meninggalkan sekantong plastik kue, di meja samping tempat tidur. Aku selalu menatap jahat jam alarm itu sebelum berjalan keluar.

Aku selalu pulang dan mandi sebelum Bibi Irene terbangun, dan biasanya sarapan buatanku sudah siap saat Bibi Irene dan Luhan masuk ke dapur.

Sekolah biasanya berhasil membuat suasana hatiku berubah menjadi masam. Aku sadar orang lain selalu menatapku was-was. Aku berusaha lebih keras daripada sebelumnya untuk menjaga wajahku tetap datar.

Chanyeol masih mengabaikanku, tapi aku tidak pernah mengharapkannya bersikap berbeda. Dia menghiburku hari itu, setelah emosiku terguncang, dan melanggar aturannya sendiri. Tindakannya sangat berarti bagiku. Dan aku tidak mengharapkan lebih daripada itu.

Dan jam makan siang selalu terasa menegangkan. Kris yang malang tidak pernah mencoba lagi untuk bicara padaku setelah aku meminta maaf hari Jumat lalu, sehari setelah insiden memalukan itu terjadi. Dan kemudian, aku mencurahkan seluruh perhatianku pada buku dan kue. Walaupun, sesekali aku tetap memandang Chanyeol yang duduk di seberang ruangan, dan dia selalu makan kue buatanku yang kutinggalkan paginya. Ini membuatku tersenyum. Dan aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dia mengabaikanku di kelas Biologi. Aku bisa mencium wanginya dari kursiku, dan wanginya selalu bisa menenangkan sarafku.

Aku dan Luhan akan nongkrong sepulang sekolah. Dia akan memohon-mohon padaku untuk membiarkannya mendandaniku, dan aku akan menolak dengan keras. Saat dia cemberut, yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah mengomentari pakaian yang dikenakan Sehun hari itu. Lalu aku akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam mendengarkan kicauannya di tempat tidurnya. Ini membuatku merasa seperti gadis normal. Satu-satunya kendala yang tidak bisa kulakukan adalah mengoceh tentang Chanyeol padanya.

Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaanku pada Chanyeol. Aku tahu aku menyukainya lebih dari sekedar teman, dan aku akan senang kalau dia juga merasakan hal yang sama padaku. Tapi, sudah jelas bagiku dia tidak pernah menganggapku seperti itu. Dan aku belum siap untuk menempatkan batasan dengan mengungkapkan perasaanku ini padanya.

Sebagian dari diriku berharap, sekalipun dia menganggapku lebih dari sekedar teman, hubungan kami tidak akan berlangsung lama. Dan sebagian yang lain, bagian yang egois dari diriku, tetap mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih darinya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sekarang hari Jumat, dan aku berada di aula mengikuti pelajaran olah raga. Aku senang ini kelas terakhir sebelum berakhir pekan.

Kami harus mengenakan pakaian seragam olah raga jelek ini, tapi guru membiarkanku memasang hoodie. Kami sedang bermain basket, dan untungnya laki-laki dan perempuan berada pada tim terpisah, jadi aku tidak punya risiko untuk terkena sentuhan laki-laki. Sayangnya, suasana hatiku yang cerah tidak dapat berlangsung lama karena Choi Sulli satu tim denganku.

Dia duduk di dua kursi di bawahku, di bangku-bangku aula, rambut panjangnya yang dicat merah menjijikkan sengaja dibuat keriting, dan dia bersandar ke arah Jiyoung yang duduk di sampingnya. Mereka berdua mengunyah permen karet dengan ribut.

Sulli dan Jiyoung sedang mendiskusikan petualangan liar mereka saat tim perempuan duduk di bangku-bangku menunggu tim laki-laki menyelesaikan permainan mereka. Dan aku bergumul dan berjuang keras untuk tidak mendengarkan perkacapan mereka. Aku mencoba untuk berfokus pada hal lain; seperti tekstur bola basket yang sedang kupegang, keabsurditasanku mengenakan jaket hoodie dengan celana pendek, dan suara derit lantai kayu yang mengkilap saat tim laki-laki berjuang mengontrol bola, aku bahkan diam-diam meletakkan tangan di atas telingaku.

Seandainya aku punya iPod.

Tapi begitu nama Chanyeol disebut, pikiranku secara otomatis bereaksi di luar kehendak dan memutuskan segala kontak dengan hal lain yang terjadi di sekitar, lalu terfokus pada suara melengking Sulli.

"Park Chanyeol," ucap Sulli sambil mengangguk. Aku tidak tahu apa yang diucapkannya sebelum ini, dan aku tidak punya kesempatan lagi untuk memblokir suaranya sekarang. "Pasangan tidur terbaikku. Aku menyerah. Tidak ada kompetisi sama sekali."

Penglihatanku berubah merah dan darahku mendidih. Aku sudah mengira mereka memang berhubungan seks, tapi ini baru pertama kalinya aku mendapat konfirmasi langsung. Rambut jeleknya hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari kakiku. Aku membayangkan untuk mengangkat kakiku, dan menendang kepalanya.

Jiyoung langsung cekikikan. "Ya, aku tahu kau akan bilang Park. Sekalipun kalian hanya melakukan itu di kursi belakang mobilnya." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak habis pikir. Sulli hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Sekarang aku merasakan dua emosi yang saling bertentangan. Aku senang mereka tidak melakukan itu di tempat tidurnya. Tempat tidur yang kami tempati bersama. Karena kalau itu sampai terjadi, aku rasa aku tidak akan bisa lagi menganggap kamar Chanyeol seperti kuil. Tapi, sekarang aku punya rincian yang jauh lebih banyak dan aku tidak ingin mengetahuinya. Sekarang aku bisa membayangkan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan di kepalaku, dan aku tidak menginginkan ini.

Mereka berdua bersandar ke bangku dan menempatkan kaki di kursi depan.

"Jadi, Sulli..." Jiyoung bicara dengan nada penuh skandal, "Beri tahu aku tentang keahlian Park." Dia menyeringai.

Aku menahan napas dan berjuang keras untuk memblokir suara mereka. Celana hijau pendek... Maskot sekolah yang menggelikan... Lantai yang mengkilap...

"Ciumannya begitu fantastis..." Sulli memutar-mutar sejumput rambutnya.

Aku menggeleng dan mencoba untuk lebih berkonsentrasi melindungi diri dan mengepalkan tanganku di sekitar bola basket yang kupegang. Peralatan olah raga yang rusak... Kekurangan asupan dana pendidikan dalam sistem pemerintahan... Ayam panggang dengan sayuran rebus...

"Dan, oh, Tuhan, tangannya..." desahnya sambil melamun.

Aku mengertakkan gigiku, memegang bola semakin keras, dan berusaha semakin keras untuk mengalihkan pikiranku. Teorema Pythagoras... Teori Relativitas... Aksi sama dengan reaksi...

"Belum lagi, dia tipe orang yang pendiam, jadi tentu saja, dia suka bicara jorok di telingaku." Dia mencibir dan kemudian meniup gelembung permen karet.

Aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat dan menggeleng panik, menekan ujung jariku ke dalam bola dengan keras sampai-sampai ujung-ujung jariku terluka. Bloody Jungs... Karpet emas... Mata indah...

Sulli menjilati bibirnya. "Dan suara erangannya saat aku menghisap—"

Aku melemparkan bola dengan keras ke kepala Sulli, membuatnya tersentak maju dan memotong ucapannya.

Dia meraih bagian belakang kepalanya dan berbalik ke arahku. "Hei! Apa masalahmu, Orang Aneh!" pekiknya.

Semua aktivitas di aula langsung terhenti saat mendengar suaranya yang sangat keras dan melengking, dan semua orang berbalik ke arahku. Rahangku masih terkatup rapat, sampai-sampai gigiku sakit dibuatnya. Aku melihat sekeliling aula dan semua mata menatapku bingung. Tapi, aku sudah terbiasa dengan cara orang-orang melihatku seperti aku ini orang aneh, dan tidak akan kubiarkan diriku meminta maaf pada Sulli untuk apa yang sudah kulakukan.

Tepat saat aku hendak berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari situasi ini, pelatih meniup peluitnya, memberi sinyal pada kami untuk kembali ke ruang ganti. Semua orang menaruh bola basket ke tempat semula dan mulai berjalan keluar dari aula, sambil sesekali melirik ke arah kami. Sulli masih berdiri di sana, memelototiku dengan ekspresi marah. Aku tidak meminta maaf. Aku berdiri, lebih tinggi darinya, dan berjalan ke arah ruang ganti dengan hoodie menutupi kepalaku yang tertunduk.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Pukul sepuluh malam tidak bisa datang lebih cepat. Suasana hatiku sudah jelek semenjak keluar dari kelas olah raga, dan aku tahu hanya ada satu orang yang bisa membuatnya lebih baik. Setiap kali aku memejamkan mata, aku bisa melihat bayangan dari ucapan Sulli. Aku ingin menuangkan pemutih ke dalam otakku agar bayangan ini hilang. Aku ingin menemukan cara untuk menghapus memori dari semua ucapannya. Tapi, tidak peduli apapun yang sedang kulakukan, bayangan itu selalu ada, berdiri di garis terdepan, membuatku gila.

Merasa sangat cemburu pada Sulli adalah tindakan yang benar-benar tidak rasional. Ya, dia bisa memiliki Chanyeol dengan cara yang tidak mungkin bisa kulakukan. Tapi, aku memiliki Chanyeol dengan cara yang tidak mungkin bisa dia lakukan. Memikirkan ini sedikit membuatku merasa nyaman.

Jadi, pada saat waktunya tiba, aku langsung mengemasi kue Wrathful Walnut Fudge yang baru saja kubuat, dan menambahkannya ke dalam kantong makanan untuk Chanyeol, lalu melesat keluar pintu.

Aku mengetuk pintu kacanya dengan tidak sabaran dan menggoyang-goyangkan kakiku. Akhirnya dia datang, berdiri di depanku dalam balutan baju kaos hitam dan celana jins gelap, beberapa helai rambutnya jatuh ke mata, dan ekspresinya terlihat tenang. Dia beranjak agar aku bisa masuk, dan segera setelah pintunya ditutup, dia mengulurkan tangannya, seperti biasa, dan menurunkan hoodie dari kepalaku. Dan tangannya... Aku sedikit meringis, dan beranjak pergi untuk membongkar makanan.

Dia makan dengan gembira. Terlalu gembira. Semua erangan dan gumamannya hanya membuat bayangan visualku terlihat lebih jelas. Dan suara erangannya... suara Sulli memenuhi pikiranku. Aku kembali meringis.

Aku duduk dengan tegang di sofa, menggoyang-goyangkan sebelah kakiku naik-turun dengan cepat, dan mengetuk-ngetuk jari-jariku di lutut. Aku harus menghapusnya. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengeluarkan bayangan ini dari kepalaku.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Chanyeol setelah dia selesai makan.

Aku hanya menggeleng dan berusaha tersenyum. "Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku dengan manis.

"Omong kosong," ucap Chanyeol singkat, menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam. Dia selalu tahu saat ada yang tidak beres. Aku seharusnya sadar.

Aku menaikan lututku dan memeluknya. Dia masih menatapku, menunggu jawabanku. Tidak mungkin aku memberitahu Chanyeol. Itu akan membuat perasaanku padanya terlihat begitu jelas. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama padanya seperti yang sering dia lakukan padaku.

"Hariku benar-benar menyebalkan." Aku tidak berbohong. Dia masih menungguku menjawab lebih lanjut, tapi aku tetap diam.

"Oke," ucapnya perlahan, menatapku dengan hati-hati. "Kau mau membicarakannya?" tanyanya khawatir.

Aku menggeleng pelan dan memejamkan mata, berdoa agar dia tidak mendorongku untuk membicarakan ini. Suasana kamar ini hening untuk waktu yang lama, dan aku terus memejamkan mataku.

"Hei," bisik Chanyeol lembut.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, memohon dengan tatapanku agar dia tidak memaksaku.

Dia menatapku seperti ini selama beberapa menit. Lalu perlahan-lahan dia mengangkat tangan di depan tubuhnya, seperti menawariku sebuah pelukkan. Aku tidak ragu-ragu. Aku berdiri dari sofa dan mencoba untuk berjalan selambat mungkin menuju tempat tidurnya.

Tapi caraku berjalan ini masih bisa dikategorikan sebagai berlari. Aku naik dan terjun ke dalam pelukannya, hampir membuatnya terjatuh ke belakang karena kekuatan doronganku. Aku membenamkan kepalaku ke lekuk lehernya, menghirup wangi tubuhnya dan membiarkannya membuatku rileks saat dia memelukku erat-erat.

Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya menjangkau ke belakang dan mematikan lampu sebelum membaringkan tubuh kami ke posisi biasa. Setelah beberapa lama kemudian, dia masih membelai rambutku dan menggosok punggungku. Aku tiba-tiba merasa lelah. Jadi, aku mulai membelai rambutnya dan menyenandungkan lagunya, membuatnya tertidur.

Aku bisa merasakan tangannya di punggungku, di rambutku yang kusut, dan aku membiarkan nuansa ini menghapus bayangan tangannya di tubuh Sulli. Lagi pula, aku satu-satunya orang yang berada di tempat tidurnya di malam hari.

 _Maybe if my heart stops beating_

 _It won't hurt this much_

- **Never Let This Go, Paramore**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **tbc**


	11. Wilde Snacks

**© angstgoddess003**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Baekhyun POV**_

Pada hari Sabtu, aku menghabiskan waktu dengan mengerjakan tugas sekolah, dan dua jam berbelanja. Bahan makanan mulai habis. Suasana hatiku yang masam karena Sulli sudah mulai berkurang. Tapi, aku masih berkhayal untuk mencekiknya dan mencari sebuah kolam terpencil yang dalam untuk membuang mayatnya.

Luhan menghabiskan akhir pekan di rumah Jessica, mungkin sambil memata-matai Sehun, jadi aku tinggal di rumah sendirian, dan benar-benar bosan.

Pada pukul sepuluh malam tiba, aku dengan senang hati keluar pintu dan berjalan ke rumah Chanyeol. Aku telah membuatkan makan favoritnya. Chicken Alfredo. Ini sebuah ucapan terima kasih padanya karena telah menghiburku tadi malam, dan juga sedikit menyuapnya untuk mengabulkan permintaanku malam ini.

Aku juga membuatkan kue favoritnya, Peanut Butter Panaceas.

Saat aku sampai, dia sudah menunggu, dan terlihat benar-benar kelaparan.

"Lapar?" tanyaku saat membongkar tas.

Dia melihatnya seperti tatapan Kris saat melihat Jessica. "Sangat kelaparan."

Dia menarik napas dan duduk di tengah tempat tidur. Aku tersenyum dan duduk di sofa.

"Oh, Tuhan," Chanyeol mengerang di tempat tidurnya. "Ini favoritku." Dia menghirup dalam-dalam wadah yang masih mengepul dan tersenyum lebar.

Aku tertawa. Dia sangat lucu saat lapar seperti ini.

Dia mulai makan terburu-buru seperti biasa, memutar-mutar pasta dengan garpu dan menikmati rasanya sambil bergumam 'Mmm'.

Tasku sedikit lebih berat malam ini. Aku akan melakukan hal yang sangat aneh dan mungkin akan membuat Chanyeol merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Aku melihatnya lekat-lekat, bahkan aku tidak menyentuh iPod sama sekali, karena aku gugup melihat seperti apa reaksinya nanti. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan mencoba untuk menghilangkan rona merah di pipiku.

"Chanyeol?" panggilku pelan, mengawasinya menelan pasta.

Dia hanya menjawabku dengan "Hmmm?" dan tidak terfokus.

Tapi, itu tidak masalah, karena aku yakin kalimat berikutnya yang keluar dari mulutku akan menarik seluruh perhatiannya.

"Aku membawa piyama," ucapku cepat.

Garpunya berhenti berputar, dan kepalanya tersentak melihatku. Dan kemudian... karena aku Baekhyun, tentu saja wajahku langsung berubah warna seperti tomat matang.

"Oh," ucapnya, mulutnya masih tetap membentuk huruf 'o'. Dia membersihkan tenggorokannya, dan perlahan-lahan kembali memutar garpu. "Oke."

Entah kenapa aku merasa perlu menjelaskannya. "Maksudku, aku merasa tidak nyaman saat tidur mengenakan celana jeans, kau mengerti, kan?" tanyaku, wajahku masih menyala merah.

Dia mengangguk-angguk. "Ya, aku mengerti. Aku tidak keberatan." Dia mengangkat bahunya dan kembali melahap pasta.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau juga ingin... mengenakan pakaian yang lebih nyaman," ucapku gugup, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja atmosfer kamar ini terasa panas bukan main. Dia menelan Alfredo-nya, dan menggapai-gapai ke arah meja untuk mengambil minuman.

Setelah beberapa teguk, dia akhirnya meletakan kembali gelasnya. "Umm..." Dia mulai menyentuh rambutnya dengan gugup. "Ya. Oke." Jawabannya terdengar sangat lemah, dan dia kembali melanjutkan makan.

Aku langsung rileks. Chanyeol makan sambil sedikit mengerutkan alisnya, seakan-akan berjuang untuk mengingat sesuatu. Erangan dan gumamannya mulai berkurang.

"Terima kasih untuk Alfredo-nya. Ini benar-benar lezat." Dia tersenyum sambil meletakkan wadah makanan jauh-jauh di samping tempat tidur. Aku tersenyum kembali; karena aku sangat senang saat dia memuji kelezatan makananku.

Dia kemudian mengeluarkan buku sketsanya, dan bersandar dengan santai di kepala ranjang. Ahh, belum lelah rupanya. Aku berjalan ke rak buku dan memilih buku yang sudah mulai kubaca seminggu yang lalu. Satu bab permalam.

Malam ini bab 4. Kami mengulur-ulur waktu.

Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk berinisiatif. Aku menutup buku. Dia mendongak dari buku sketsanya dan perlahan-lahan menutupnya. Aku hampir menyesal melakukan ini. Kecanggungan mulai terasa, dan wajahku kembali memerah.

Aku menyambar tas dari lantai dan beringsut ke kamar mandi dengan gugup sambil menundukan kepala.

Setelah aku berada di dalam dan menutup pintu, aku langsung berpaling melihat cermin. Ya. Merah padam. Aku memutar mata sambil melihat bayangan wajahku, dan mulai membuka baju. Ini bukan piyama seksi atau berbahan minim. Ini hanya celana flanel panjang dan baju kaos tipis. Aku akan tidur nyaman dengan pakaian ini. Dan merasa canggung.

Setelah menyikat gigi dan menyisir rambut, aku kembali mengemas barang-barangku ke dalam tas, dan menatap pintu dengan gugup. Dengan satu lirikan terakhir ke wajahku yang memerah di cermin, aku membuka pintu dan melangkah ke luar.

Baju kaos putih, dengan celana flanel piyama bewarna merah. Patriotik sekali, pikirku sinis.

Kepala Chanyeol terangkat dari laci lemari saat dia mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Dia menatap lenganku, ini aneh. Tapi, dia akhirnya menutup laci dan melenggang ke kamar mandi di belakangku sambil membawa pakaian di tangannya.

Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Aku menjerit di dalam hati.

Aku berjalan ke tempat tidur dan naik ke atas. Sesaat aku bertanya-tanya apa aku sebaiknya berbaring di bawah selimut atau tidak, tapi pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyerahkan keputusan ini pada Chanyeol. Sudah cukup aku meminta yang tidak-tidak dalam semalam.

Aku berbaring terlentang menunggunya, seperti yang selalu kulakukan. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara air keran dibuka, mungkin dia sedang menyikat gigi.

Saat aku akhirnya mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka, aku mengangkat kepalaku. Chanyeol berdiri di sana, terlihat canggung dan tangannya mulai menarik-narik rambutnya sambil meringis.

Dia mengenakan baju kaos putih ketat, mirip seperti bajuku. Aku hampir bisa melihat setiap lekuk dadanya yang bidang dan perutnya. Tiba-tiba aku sadar, aku menatapnya terlalu lama dan segera berpaling. Wajahku semakin memerah. Namun, kemudian aku melirik celana yang dikenakannya. Dia memakai celana flanel, mirip seperti celanaku, tapi celananya dipenuhi gambar kartun Nick Wilde. Aku tertawa spontan dan langsung meletakan tanganku di atas mulut untuk menahannya, tapi Chanyeol tetap berdiri di sana, menatapku sambil menyipitkan mata.

"Jangan menertawakanku," geramnya.

Tawaku semakin keras, karena dia berusaha untuk terdengar menakutkan dengan mengenakan celana dengan karakter Zootopia.

Dia memelototiku dan berjalan ke tempat tidur. "Aku serius, jangan tertawa lagi. Celana ini dibeli hanya untuk lelucon."

Aku masih cekikikan, karena ini lucu, aku tidak bisa menahannya. Dia memutar matanya dan menatap lama langit-langit, kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sehun brengsek..." gumamnya pelan.

Cekikikanku mulai reda, aku senang setidaknya ketegangan di kamar ini sudah hilang. Dan aku tersenyum padanya. Dia kembali memutar matanya dan naik ke tempat tidur. Tapi, kemudian dia berhenti, dan menarik selimut sambil melirikku dengan ragu. Aku menjawab pertanyaannya yang terselubung dengan melengkungkan punggungku dari tempat tidur dan mengambil potongan selimut di belakangku dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Chanyeol juga masuk ke dalam selimut dan menjulurkan tangannya ke samping untuk mematikan lampu. Setelah kamar ini gelap, kami langsung saling berhadap-hadapan dan beringsut sedekat yang kami bisa.

Chanyeol memelukku erat-erat. Aku meletakkan lenganku di sekitar bahu dan punggungnya sambil membelai rambutnya dengan lembut dan mengistirahatkan kepalaku di dadanya. Dia menghela napas di rambutku, napasnya membuatku sedikit menggigil, dan dia memelukku semakin erat. Aku mulai menyenandungkan lagunya, tapi suaranya membuatku berhenti.

"Jangan beritahu siapa pun tentang celana sialan ini, karena... Oh, Tuhan, Baekhyun, kau akan menyesal nanti," ucap Chanyeol keras di atas kepalaku.

Aku kembali tertawa dan mengangguk, kemudian kembali bersenandung. Setelah dia tertidur, aku kembali beringsut mendekat. Aku bisa merasakan semua kehangatannya, dan hampir setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Tidak ada lagi celana jeans atau sweater di antara kami. Hanya ada Nick Wilde. Aku tersenyum di dadanya dan tertidur.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chanyeol POV**_

Sehun brengsek dan celana Nick Wilde sialan pemberiannya. Dasar bajingan. Tapi, hanya celana ini yang kumiliki.

Aku tidak pernah repot-repot memakai piyama sebelumnya. Dan kemudian piyama yang dikenakan Baekhyun—itu piyama sederhana—tapi, saat berada di tubuh Baekhyun, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Lengannya kembali terekspos, dan aku masih merasa seperti orang mesum saat melihatnya. Aku juga bisa lebih merasakan tubuhnya dalam pelukanku tanpa ada hoodie dan sweater yang menghalangi. Dia terasa begitu lembut, ini membuatku merasa semakin nyaman dan canggung pada waktu yang bersamaan.

Saat kami terbangun paginya, aku tidak mau keluar dari bawah selimut sebelum dia pulang. Aku rasa, aku tidak bisa lagi menahan malu mendengar cekikikannya. Tapi, harus kuakui, aku belum pernah melihat gadisku tertawa seperti itu. Penghinaan ini sepertinya sangat berharga. Ya. Sedikit.

Pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan Baekhyun pada Jumat malam. Itu lebih dari sekedar 'hari yang benar-benar menyebalkan'.

Setelah dia keluar pintu untuk pulang pagi itu, aku langsung mengambil kantong kue di atas meja. Wrathful Walnut Fudge. Aku tahu bagaimana kebiasaan gadisku. Nama-nama resepnya selalu terkait dengan peristiwa penting di hari itu. Dan ada sesuatu yang membuat gadisku Wrathful—murka. Emosinya memang tidak terduga.

Saat Baekhyun berpakaian dan selesai berkemas, dia kembali meletakan sekantong kue di atas meja seperti biasa, dan menyelinap keluar. Dia membuatkan kue favoritku. Peanut Butter Panaceas. Kuenya sudah habis di siang hari.

Aku akhirnya pergi ke pusat kota sore itu. Karena aku harus membeli beberapa potong piyama baru.

Pada saat Baekhyun datang pukul sepuluh malam itu, aku sudah lebih siap untuk menjalani skenario piyama baru, dan juga perutku mulai kelaparan. Dia membawakanku steak yang sudah dipotong-potong malam ini, aku rasa hidangan malam ini sedikit mewah, tapi untuk apa aku mempertanyakan daging yang begitu lezat seperti ini?

Dia duduk di sofa dan mulai mendengarkan iPod selagi aku kembali ke tempatku, di tempat tidur dan mulai makan steak. Sial, lezat sekali. Aku tahu aku sudah sering mengatakan ini padanya, tapi aku selalu bersungguh-sungguh saat mengucapkannya.

Dia melihatku makan seperti biasa, sesekali bersenandung mengikuti lagu yang sedang diputar, dan tentu saja suaranya membuatku mengantuk.

Aku tidak merasa canggung seperti tadi malam, aku sudah lebih percaya diri dengan rutinitas tidur baru kami. Saat dia kembali dari kamar mandi, dia masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan tadi malam, dan wajahnya masih memerah. Manis sekali. Dan rona merah di wajahnya benar-benar tidak beralasan.

Aku mengganti pakaian dan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan nyaman. Meskipun aku sudah mengenakan celana baru, celana yang bewarna hitam polos, dan jauh lebih maskulin, tapi dia masih tetap berusaha menahan tawanya. Mungkin masih teringat dengan Nick Wilde. Dia tidak akan pernah membiarkanku melupakan hal itu. Aku mengutuk Sehun dan lelucon bodohnya.

Kami berbaring di bawah selimut. Setelah aku mematikan lampu, aku langsung menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. Tubuhnya selalu terasa begitu hangat. Aku kembali menghela napas dalam-dalam di rambutnya saat dia mulai membelai rambutku. Dan seperti tadi malam, dia sedikit menggigil, jadi aku memeluknya lebih erat. Begitu dia mulai bersenandung, aku langsung tertidur. Tanpa mimpi. Jatuh ke dalam kehangatan dan kelembutannya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **tbc**


	12. Fudge You Alls

**© angstgoddess003**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chanyeol POV**_

Baru pertama kalinya dalam beberapa minggu terakhir ini aku tidak makan kue saat istirahat makan siang. Tidak akan kubiarkan Sehun melihat nama kueku. Dia berjalan dengan malas ke kantin dengan celana jeans berlubang dan baju kaos band usangnya sambil mengintip ke arah meja Luhan. Aku memutar mataku. Aku akan memberinya waktu satu bulan. Kalau dia masih tidak bergerak, aku akan turun tangan. Aku yakin gadisku tidak akan keberatan membantuku.

Sehun duduk di depanku tanpa bicara, matanya mencari-cari sesuatu di meja, di depanku. Sepertinya dia menyadari ketidakhadiran kueku, aku akan memakannya nanti dalam perjalanan pulang. Setelah memakan setengah dari bibimbap kantin sekolah yang berminyak, dia berbalik dari kursinya untuk melirik kembali ke arah meja gadisku yang sedang memakan Wilde Snacks.

Sehun kembali berbalik melihatku sambil tersenyum lebar. "Jadi, rumor mengatakan, gadis baru di sana?" Dia menunjuk dengan ibu jarinya ke arah Baekhyun. "Sudah menambahkan sebuah catatan kekerasan dalam daftar keanehannya." Dia menyeringai dan mengambil kaleng susu.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Apa yang dia bicarakan?

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku santai, agar dia tidak curiga.

Dia tertawa kecil. "Aku dengar dia menyerang Choi Sulli dengan bola basket di aula Jumat kemarin," ucapnya sambil menggeleng.

Ini informasi baru buatku. Tapi, kenapa Baekhyun menyerang Sulli? Aku ingin tertawa membayangkannya.

Sehun melanjutkan ceritanya setelah tawanya reda. "Gadis itu mengambil bola dan melemparkannya ke kepala Sulli." Dia mulai tertawa lebih keras. "Aku tahu. Aku tahu," sambungnya lagi. "Bola beterbangan ke kepala Sulli." Dia tertawa semakin keras mendengar leluconnya sendiri.

Perutku berpilin.

Jumat adalah "hari yang benar-benar menyebalkan" untuk Baekhyun. Dan entah bagaimana caranya Si Jalang Choi Sulli itu bisa terlibat.

Tinjuku terkepal.

Tidak heran kenapa Baekhyun tidak mau memberitahuku tentang apa yang membuatnya terganggu. Aku menyeringai licik ke arah Sehun; karena itulah yang dia harapkan dari reaksiku saat mendengar ceritanya. Dan kalau yang diceritakannya bukanlah gadisku, aku tidak perlu memaksakan seringaianku.

Kami duduk diam sampai jam istirahat makan siang selesai. Aku benar-benar mencoba untuk melupakan ucapan Sehun, dan berusaha untuk tidak ikut campur dengan masalah Baekhyun. Tapi, tetap saja aku tidak bisa. Karena, aku tahu seberapa parah tindakan yang akan dilakukan Sulli.

Siapa pun yang menciptakan istilah 'tidak sopan untuk menghajar perempuan' jelas tidak pernah berhubungan dengan perempuan seperti Choi Sulli.

Butuh waktu berbulan-bulan untuk menyingkirkannya setelah kejadian satu malam itu. Dia terus-terusan menelepon ke rumahku, meletakkan surat cinta di lokerku, dia bahkan menceritakan pada komplotan jalang lainnya tentang bekas lukaku. Tapi, itu semua tidak sampai membuatku ingin menghajarnya. Sekarang lain ceritanya. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menyebarkan racun pada gadisku.

Saat aku masuk ke kelas Biologi, Baekhyun sudah duduk di kursinya, dengan hoodie sialan yang menutupi kepalanya. Baru kali ini aku merasakan dorongan sebesar ini untuk merenggut material sialan itu dari kepalanya. Dia sedang bersembunyi. Dia menyembunyikan omong kosongnya dariku. Aku tidak menyukai sifatnya.

Setelah aku duduk dan Shim seonsaengnim memulai materinya tentang DNA, aku langsung merobek secarik kertas dari catatanku, dan mulai menulis sebuah pesan singkat pada Baekhyun. Aku kembali melanggar aturanku sendiri. Tapi, aku tidak peduli saat ini.

 _ **Apa yang dilakukan Sulli padamu?**_

Aku melipat kertasnya dengan rapi dan menggesernya ke sisi meja lab Baekhyun. Dia melihatnya dengan ragu. Dia tidak menyangka aku akan melanggar aturanku lagi. Lalu, dengan perlahan dia mengambil kertas dan mulai membuka lipatannya.

Aku melihat reaksinya lekat-lekat. Aku tidak peduli ada orang lain yang melihatku menatapnya. Matanya melebar dan tubuhnya membeku. Dia hanya menatap pesanku selama beberapa menit, sebelum dia akhirnya mengerutkan kening, dan kemudian mengangkat pensilnya untuk menulis balasan. Cepat sekali dia menulisnya. Dia melipatnya dengan hati-hati dan menggesernya kembali ke arahku. Aku membukanya dengan sedikit marah karena aku tahu aku tidak akan mendapat penjelasan sekarang.

 _Nanti malam._

Hanya itu yang dia tulis. Aku meremukan kertas balasannya dan melemparkannya ke dalam tasku. Aku sekilas menatap Baekhyun lewat sudut mataku. Ya. Nanti malam. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia menghindar.

Dia kembali merosot ke kursinya dan menundukkan kepalanya lebih rendah. Malu. Itulah ekspresinya yang terlihat saat ini. Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa dia merasa malu, tapi aku akan mencari tahunya nanti.

Saat bel berbunyi, aku cepat-cepat meninggalkan kelas, tapi aku tidak langsung berjalan menuju kelasku berikutnya. Aku menunggu sampai Baekhyun berjalan keluar, hoodie-nya terangkat dan kepalanya menunduk. Dia berjalan menuju aula.

Aku diam-diam mengikutinya dari belakang; berjalan beberapa kaki di belakangnya. Semua orang sepertinya menghindar dari Baekhyun. Ini seperti membelah laut merah. Mereka bahkan tidak lagi melihat ke arahnya; mereka langsung saja menepi. Ini terasa menyebalkan dan menyenangkan pada waktu yang bersamaan.

Saat kami sudah berada di dekat aula, aku melihat Sulli dan kelompok hyena murahannya berkumpul di dekat pintu masuk. Aku berhenti berjalan agar mereka tidak menyadari kehadiranku, dan dengan santai bersandar di dinding bata. Saat Baekhyun berjalan memasuki pintu, Sulli memelototinya, mengikutinya dengan tatapan mematikan. Kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, aku sudah membawa mayat gadisku keluar dari aula sekarang.

Sulli tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya, tapi dia mengikuti Baekhyun ke dalam. Dan kemudian aku semakin marah, karena aku tahu semua perempuan murahan itu akan masuk ke ruang ganti dan mengganggu gadisku. Dan tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan sekarang.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Saat bel berbunyi pada jam pelajaran terakhir, aku langsung bergegas ke tempat parkir. Aku harus melihat kondisi Baekhyun, aku harus memastikan dia baik-baik saja.

Aku bersandar di pintu mobilku, memerhatikan pintu masuk aula dengan cemas. Murid-murid laki-laki yang keluar pertama, semuanya berkeringat dan kotor, dan terlihat seperti Kris yang baru pulang latihan. Setelah mereka semua pergi, murid-murid perempuan mulai keluar.

Aku menegakkan punggungku agar bisa memerhatikan mereka satu-satu. Sulli dan geng murahannya berjalan keluar sambil mengunyah permen karet dan tertawa keras. Tentu saja ini membuatku semakin khawatir. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun keluar dengan menyeret kakinya. Sepertinya dia yang terakhir keluar. Tapi, hoodie-nya terangkat dan dia menunduk. Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Dia masih bersembunyi.

Luhan sudah berada di dalam mobilnya, menunggu Baekhyun. Saat Baekhyun berpaling untuk membuka pintu mobil, dia sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan akhirnya aku berhasil melihat wajahnya.

Matanya memerah dan sembab, dan aku tahu gadisku baru selesai menangis. Dia naik ke dalam mobil Luhan dan menutup pintunya dengan pelan. Dia sama sekali tidak membantingnya. Perutku semakin berpilin saat melihat mereka pergi.

Aku melaju ke rumah Sehun dengan perasaan muram. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku. Dia tahu suasana hatiku sedang jelek. Dia keluar sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan cepat saat aku menjauh dari rumahnya. Aku melesat ke rumah lebih ngebut dari biasanya. Ini tindakan bodoh. Lagi pula, ngebut juga tidak akan membuat jam bergerak lebih cepat ke pukul sepuluh.

Aku menunggu di kamarku. Berjalan mondar-mandir dan menarik-narik rambutku dengan frustasi, mencoba untuk tetap tenang sampai pukul sepuluh datang. Aku kembali membuat sketsa, aku bahkan mulai membaca buku yang dibaca Baekhyun.

Saat Paman Bogum pulang, aku turun dan bicara dengannya, hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu. Dia tidak punya hal menarik untuk diceritakan. Tapi, dia akan menghadiri konferensi medis lagi akhir pekan ini, dan aku yakin akan ada pesta lagi di rumah ini, tapi aku menutup mulutku. Karena jujur saja, aku tidak keberatan menghabiskan satu malam untuk mabuk-mabukan.

Saat jam hampir menunjukkan pukul sepuluh, aku membuka pintu balkon dan berdiri di luar menunggunya. Aku bisa melihat Baekhyun datang dari arah rumah Luhan saat dia berjalan keluar dari pintu dapur dengan tas di punggungnya, seperti biasa. Aku melihatnya mengendap-endap melintasi halaman. Dan dia masih menutupi kepalanya dengan hoodie. Aku mengintip dari atas pagar, mengawasinya menaiki jenjang tanaman rambat seperti seorang profesional.

Sesampainya di pagar, aku berdiri tegak untuk membantunya, tapi dia sudah duluan melompat ke balkon sebelum aku sempat menjulurkan tangan. Begitu kakinya sudah aman menginjak lantai, aku langsung menyambar hoodie sialan itu dari kepalanya.

Jangan bersembunyi lagi.

Dia tidak mau menatapku; dia langsung berjalan ke kamarku dan mulai membongkar isi tasnya seperti biasa.

Aku bersandar di pintu balkon setelah menutupnya sambil menyilangkan lengan di atas dadaku. Aku tidak lapar.

"Aku mau kueku," ucapku langsung. Nama kue itu akan memberitahuku bagaimana persisnya perasaan Baekhyun hari ini.

Dia berhenti sesaat, dan kemudian menarik keluar sekantong kue, dan meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur, di samping makanan lain.

Dia beringsut, berjalan ke sofa dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya di sana. Dia terlihat seperti seorang gadis kecil yang baru saja mendapat hukuman dari ayahnya. Aku berdiri, menunggu, dan tidak sabaran. Tapi dia hanya duduk di sana, menatap tangannya yang terletak di atas pangkuannya.

Aku berdeham keras.

Katakan semuanya.

Dia menutup matanya dan menggeleng pelan. "Kau tidak akan melupakannya, kan?" bisiknya.

Aku mendengus. "Benar sekali. Aku tidak akan melupakannya. Sekarang ceritakan padaku semuanya," ucapku memerintahnya, tidak bergerak dari tempatku berdiri dan masih melipat lenganku.

Dia menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Kau makan. Aku bicara," bisiknya lagi dan menaikan kakinya ke atas sofa lalu memeluknya.

Makanan benar-benar berada pada urutan terakhir dalam benakku sekarang, tapi aku mengikuti ucapannya. Aku duduk di tengah-tengah tempat tidur dan mengintip kantong plastik kue yang dibawakannya.

Fudge You Alls.

Apa ini semacam Fuck You All?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

Nama resepnya sama sekali tidak membuatku tenang. Aku meletakkannya di meja samping tempat tidur dan membuka wadah berisi... Enchilada di pangkuanku. Aku mengambil garpu yang dia bawakan dan memakannya.

Saat aku mendongak dari Enchilada, dia sedang menontonku makan. Seperti biasa. Matanya terlihat lelah, dan ada kesedihan yang tidak bisa kupamahami di sana.

Aku menaikan sebelah alisku. "Harus kuakui, tindakanmu pada Sulli benar-benar lucu, tapi bisakah kau menjelaskan padaku kenapa kau menyerangnya?" tanyaku sambil terus makan, namun tetap memerhatikannya.

Dia meringis dan memeluk lututnya semakin erat. Dia kemudian menatap karpetku.

"Dia duduk di depanku, di bangku-bangku aula, Jumat lalu," dia mulai bicara, dan berhenti sejenak sambil mengerutkan alisnya lalu menggeleng. "Dia dan Jiyoung bicara tentang..." dia berhenti lagi dan meringis. "Tentang... semua laki-laki yang pernah mereka tiduri."

Aku ingin bercanda dengan mengatakan 'Wow, aku berani bertaruh percakapan mereka pasti akan lama sekali'. Ini kenyataan. Tapi aku tetap menutup mulutku, karena ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bercanda.

"Dan aku mencoba untuk tidak mendengar ucapannya, karena aku benar-benar tidak ingin tahu... tapi, kemudian..." Dia kembali berhenti bicara dan mendesah gusar. "Kemudian Sulli mengucapkan namamu," ucapnya pelan.

Aku langsung berhenti mengunyah. Aku belum menceritakan pada Baekhyun tentang situasiku yang sebenarnya dengan Sulli. Tidak semuanya. Dan sekarang dia tahu.

Dia menatapku hati-hati. Aku tertegun.

"Dan kemudian... aku berusaha semakin keras untuk memblokir suara mereka, karena aku benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar apa yang mereka ucapkan tentangmu," bisiknya.

Aku menelan makanan yang sudah membeku di dalam mulutku dengan pahit. "Apa yang mereka bicarakan tentangku?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Dia mengangkat bahu dan mulai mengusap lengan bajunya. "Sulli memberitahu Jiyoung tentang semua... detail," jawabnya serak.

Kemudian jantungku mencelos. Karena satu-satunya detail yang diketahui Sulli—dan dia senang menyebar luaskannya—adalah bekas lukaku. Dan mungkin ini yang membuat Baekhyun bersikap protektif padaku. Dia kembali menatap karpet, masih mengusap lengan bajunya.

"Apa mereka berbicara tentang..." aku berhenti bicara dan memejamkan mata. "Tentang bekas lukaku?" tanyaku sambil mengatupkan gigi.

Kepala Baekhyun langsung terangkat dan dia menatapku kosong. "Bekas luka apa?" tanyanya.

Oh, sial.

Aku mengerang dan menjatuhkan garpu ke dalam wadah Enchilada.

"Berarti dia tidak menceritakan itu."

Aku menutup wadah makanan dan menempatkannya di samping tempat tidur. Nafsu makanku sudah hilang.

Dia mengerutkan keningnya. "Tidak, aku tidak mendengar apa-apa tentang itu. Kau punya bekas luka?" tanyanya dengan tenang. Kemudian wajahnya tiba-tiba paham. "Karena kebakaran itu?" bisiknya.

Aku meringis dan mengangguk. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu membuka bajuku di depan pelacur sialan itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu." Dia kembali mengerutkan keningnya.

Aku ingin mengomelinya tentang terlalu sering meminta maaf, tapi pertanyaan penting belum terjawab.

"Jadi..." aku mencoba untuk memancingnya lagi. "Kalau bukan tentang itu, lalu kenapa kau menyerangnya?" tanyaku, meraih buku sketsa dari bawah tempat tidur.

Dia kembali meringis dan memeluk lututnya lebih erat. "Ucapan Sulli terdengar sangat... grafis. Sangat deskriptif," bisiknya, kemudian menambahkan, "Tentangmu. Dan hal-hal yang kau..." dia terdiam, menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Tapi, aku mengerti. Aku juga tidak ingin mendengar orang lain bicara tentang Baekhyun seperti itu.

Aku mendesah dan wajahku melunak. "Kau tidak suka mendengar mereka bicara tentangku seperti itu?" Ini lebih seperti pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

Dia menggigit bibirnya, dan mengutak-atik material jeans-nya. Lalu dia mengangguk.

"Ya. Aku tidak suka mendengar mereka bicara tentangmu seperti itu," ucapnya tegas, dan mengangguk.

Aku tersenyum paham. Ternyata, penyebabnya tidak terlalu parah. Tapi, aku tidak suka membayangkan ada laki-laki memberikan detail tentang Baekhyun. Aku mungkin akan menusuk bajingan-bajingan itu. Dan aku mungkin akan menikmati prosesnya. Sebuah lemparan bola basket tidaklah terlalu berbahaya. Dan ini membawaku ke topik selanjutnya...

Aku memulai sketsa baru, hanya untuk menahan diri agar tidak melakukan kecerobohan kalau sampai tahu Sulli sudah mengganggu gadisku.

"Jadi, apa yang pelacur-pelacur itu lakukan padamu hari ini di aula?" tanyaku sambil menggerakan pensil di atas halaman kosong.

Aku bisa mendengar suara ringisan Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya gemetaran. Ahh... dia kembali mengelak.

Perasaanku menjadi gusar, sedikit kesal karena dia terus-terusan mengelak. "Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Baekhyun. Aku melihatmu keluar dari aula. Kau menangis. Apa yang mereka ucapkan padamu?"

Aku mendongak dari buku sketsa, dan dia terlihat benar-benar sedih. Dan aku tahu pasti, Sulli lah yang bertanggung jawab untuk ini. Aku mencengkeram pensilku lebih erat sambil menunggunya menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Ucapan mereka memang benar adanya, Chanyeol." Dia tersenyum. Tapi, senyumnya penuh dengan kepahitan dan rasa sakit, dan melihatnya seperti ini membuatku ingin memburu Sulli dan sedikit menikamnya.

Aku mencengkeram pensilku semakin erat. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku apa yang mereka ucapkan, dan biarkan aku sendiri yang memutuskan itu benar atau tidak," ucapku tegas.

Rahang Baekhyun menegang, dan dia mengepalkan tinjunya di atas lutut dengan begitu keras, buku-buku jarinya sampai memutih. Dan matanya terlihat begitu memilukan.

"Mereka bilang aku aneh, dan aku marah pada Sulli hanya karena aku sok jual mahal. Dan mereka bilang aku sok jual mahal karena memang tidak ada seorang pun yang ingin menyentuhku. Mereka semua brengsek." ucapnya sengit dan... pahit.

Wajahku memucat mendengar suaranya. Karena dari semua malam yang kuhabiskan bersama Baekhyun dan membicarakan tentang hal-hal yang paling mengerikan dalam hidup kami, aku tidak pernah mendengarnya kehilangan kendali seperti ini. Dan aku belum pernah mendengarnya mengumpat sekalipun.

Aku menatap mata gadisku. "Itu omong kosong."

Aku menarik napas. Aku marah pada mereka karena mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya, tapi aku juga sangat terpana melihat perubahan sikap Baekhyun, jadi aku tidak bisa menambahkan nada marah dalam ucapanku.

Dia tertawa keras, tanpa humor, dan mengeluarkan senyum pahit yang sama. "Benarkah, Chanyeol?" tanyanya, air matanya sudah mulai berlinang. "Apa itu benar-benar omong kosong? Aku rasa tidak. Aku akan selalu seperti ini."

Setetes air mata meluncur di pipinya, dan matanya berkelebat dengan marah. Aku tidak pernah menyangka Baekhyun akan menyeka air matanya sendiri dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuh seorang pria. Aku tidak akan pernah mendapat ciuman pertamaku, aku tidak akan pernah menikah, dan aku akan selalu membenci pelacur brengsek seperti Sulli yang bisa dengan mudah merasakan semuanya begitu saja," ucapnya cepat dan kemudian terisak.

Cukup. Aku sudah tidak tahan mendengar kepahitan dalam suara Baekhyun. Aku sudah tidak tahan melihatnya menangis karena ucapan perempuan-perempuan jalang itu.

Aku melemparkan buku sketsa dan melompat dari tempat tidur, berlari ke arah gadisku di seberang ruangan, yang sedang duduk di sofa, sambil memeluk lututnya erat-erat. Aku membungkuk dan meraih lengannya, memaksanya untuk melepaskan lututnya dan kemudian menariknya berdiri. Aku lalu memeluknya. Memeluknya seerat yang kubisa tanpa membuatnya tercekik.

Dia menangis terisak-isak dan tidak bisa berdiri lagi, tapi pelukanku cukup erat untuk tidak membiarkannya terjatuh. Dia mengepalkan tangannya ke bajuku, membenamkan wajahnya ke dadaku, membasahiku dengan air matanya. Dan aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Aku ingin dia mengeluarkan semua rasa pahit dan frustrasinya. Aku tidak tahan melihat Sulli berhasil meracuninya.

Aku berbalik dan duduk di sofa dengan perlahan, dia duduk di pangkuanku. Dia masih menangis keras, sampai-sampai tubuhnya berguncang. Aku mengelus rambutnya dan mengusap punggungnya, seperti waktu itu, di belakang sekolah, hampir dua minggu yang lalu. Di hari dia mencoba untuk bersikap berani dan dewasa dan bersiap untuk menghadapi monsternya sendiri. Monster itu selalu berhasil mengalahkannya. Dan itu satu-satunya monster di situasi penuh kekacauan ini yang tidak bisa kuhajar untuknya.

Aku duduk bersamanya begitu lama. Membiarkannya menangis. Akhirnya tangisannya mereda dan napasnya mulai stabil. Semua kepahitan dan kemarahannya tumpah di bajuku. Dia tidak melepaskan pelukannya dariku setelah air matanya berhenti mengalir, dan dia mulai tenang. Matanya terbuka, tapi tatapannya kosong ke kejauhan. Pipinya menempel di dadaku. Dia tidak terlihat lelah, dan dia juga tidak terlihat marah. Dia seperti mati rasa.

"Baekhyun?" bisikku, masih membelai rambut di punggungnya, dan aku merebahkan kepalaku di punggung sofa sambil melihat wajahnya.

"Hmm?" bisiknya, tidak mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Aku rasa kau harus tahu ini... mulutmu ternyata bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor," ucapku, mencoba untuk membuatnya tersenyum.

Dan itu berhasil. Sebelah sisi bibirnya bergerak-gerak perlahan, dan kemudian berubah menjadi senyum kecil. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, dia tergelak. Dan aku berterima kasih pada dewa manapun yang ada di atas sana, yang berhasil membuat gadisku tertawa lagi, dan aku tidak perlu mengenakan celana Nick Wilde untuk mewujudkannya.

"Aku belajar dari ahlinya." Dia mengangkat bahunya dalam pelukanku sambil menyeringai kecil.

Aku tertawa. Ya, dia benar. Mulutku memang kotor.

Sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam, Baekhyun dengan enggan beranjak dari pangkuanku, dan memberiku sebuah senyuman kecil, dan berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan tasnya untuk bersiap-siap tidur.

Bajuku benar-benar basah. Dan sedikit kotor. Tapi, aku tidak peduli. Setidaknya, dia sudah kembali tenang.

Saat dia berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi sepuluh menit kemudian dalam balutan piyama, wajahnya sudah tidak tersipu malu lagi. Aku rasa aku baru saja melihat sisi lain dari dirinya, lebih dari sekedar lengannya. Sebuah bagian yang tidak pernah dia tunjukan padaku sebelumnya.

Aku bersiap-siap untuk tidur setelah itu. Aku hampir memutuskan untuk mengenakan celana Nick Wilde lagi agar bisa mendengarnya tertawa. Tapi, aku rasa aku masih punya pasokan lelucon tentang 'mulut kotor' sepanjang malam ini.

Saat aku berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piyama, Baekhyun sedang duduk di sofa. Ini aneh, karena biasanya dia menungguku di tempat tidur. Aku menaikan sebelah alisku padanya.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin duduk sebentar," bisiknya, memohon dengan matanya yang masih merah.

Aku mengangguk. Aku tidak keberatan begadang. Aku kembali ke tempat tidur dan melanjutkan sketsaku sebelumnya. Tapi, sketsaku tadi sudah tercemar dengan kepahitan Baekhyun, jadi aku merobek halamannya dan meremukannya sebelum melemparkannya ke tempat sampah, dan memulai sketsa baru.

Pikiranku masih terganggu dengan ucapan Baekhyun sebelumnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar serius mengucapkan semua hal itu?" tanyaku tenang, tidak mendongak dari sketsaku.

"Tentang tidak mampu melakukan hal-hal itu?" tanyanya pelan, sepertinya dia benar-benar pasrah menerima apapun yang terjadi.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya. Apa kau tidak pernah berharap agar kondisimu bisa lebih baik? Dan kau bisa melakukan semua hal itu?" tanyaku tidak percaya sambil mewarnai sketsaku dengan pensil.

Dia kembali terisak. "Tidak. Itu benar. Aku tidak akan pernah mengalami yang namanya ciuman pertama, dan kau akan selalu menjadi satu-satunya laki-laki yang bisa kusentuh."

Aku bisa mendengarnya mengangkat bahu, seperti ini bukanlah hal besar.

Aku mendengus. Aku ingin membuatnya kembali tertawa; aku ingin mendengarnya cekikikan, tidak ada kepahitan, dan yang pasti tidak menyerah seperti ini. Aku mendengus tertawa saat menekan pensilku lebih keras ke kertas.

"Ucapanmu terdengar seperti kau menginginkanku untuk memberimu ciuman pertama," ucapku sambil menyeringai.

Aku harap aku mendengar dengusannya, atau tawanya, atau ejekannya, atau bahkan tamparannya karena mengucapkan hal yang konyol seperti itu, tapi ucapanku hanya disambut oleh keheningan total. Pensil di tanganku membeku, meninggalkan daerah gelap di gambarku yang baru setengah jadi, dan seringai di wajahku langsung lenyap.

Perlahan-lahan, aku mengangkat kepalaku dari buku sketsa dan melihatnya. Dia sedang menatap bukunya dan wajahnya merona merah.

Oh, astaga.

Dia benar-benar menginginkannya. Dia benar-benar menginginkanku untuk memberinya ciuman pertama. Tapi, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Tidak dengan Baekhyun. Tidak, kecuali dia yang langsung memintanya padaku.

Dia melirikku dari bukunya, karena aku yakin wajahku sudah tertegun sekarang. Kemudian dia semakin tersipu malu, dan memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat.

Semua udara meninggalkan paru-paruku. "Baekhyun..." aku mulai bicara dengan hati-hati. "Kalau kau menginginkan hal seperti itu, kau harus memintanya langsung padaku. Kau tidak boleh berbelit-belit," ucapku terus terang.

Aku tidak boleh berasumsi kalau dia menginginkan hal seperti itu dan kemudian langsung melakukannya. Aku benar-benar akan terlihat seperti seorang manipulator brengsek.

Dia terus menundukan wajahnya yang merah padam. "Apa kau akan bilang ya?" bisiknya.

Aku harus benar-benar berpikir. Berciuman dengannya akan terasa sangat canggung. Mungkin akan mengorbankan rutinitas kami. Resikonya terlalu besar. Tapi, di sisi lain, itu adalah sebuah pengalaman yang benar-benar diinginkan Baekhyun... diperlukannya. Itu akan membantunya menyingkirkan kepahitan yang kubenci.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia masih belum mengangkat tatapannya dari karpet.

"Apa itu akan membuat semuanya menjadi aneh?" tanyaku, meminta jaminan agar rutinitas kami tidak akan hilang.

Dia menggeleng pelan, tapi tidak mendongakan kepala. "Bagiku tidak," bisiknya, meraba-raba halaman buku.

Aku menutup buku sketsa di pangkuanku dengan perlahan dan meletakkan pensilku, aku tidak mengalihkan tatapan mataku darinya. Kalau ciuman tidak akan membuatnya merasa aneh, maka aku juga tidak akan merasa aneh.

"Oke," ucapku yakin.

Kepalanya tersentak dan matanya sedikit melebar. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Aku harus menahan tawa.

"Kemarilah," ucapku sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat tidur di depanku.

Dia menatap tempat di depanku dengan ragu sejenak, tapi akhirnya dia menutup bukunya, dan meletakkannya di sofa. Perlahan-lahan, dia bangkit dan berjalan ke tempat tidur.

Sesampainya di pinggir tempat tidur, dia kemudian merangkak naik sampai berada di depanku. Dia menatapku dengan skeptis dan duduk bersila, lutut kami saling bersentuhan. Aku ingin menggodanya, karena aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia terlihat seperti gadis kecil yang akan belajar hal baru, matanya semakin melebar. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menertawakan gadisku. Ini memang hal baru untuknya. Baginya, ciuman mungkin sebuah skandal.

Aku semakin menariknya ke arahku, sampai lututnya menindih lututku dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Wajahnya semakin memerah dan dia gugup, tapi aku bisa melihat kilatan kegembiraan di matanya. Dan itu membuatnya terlihat manis. Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa.

"Pejamkan matamu," ucapku lembut. Saat matanya bergetar tertutup, aku kembali menambahkan, "Dan rileks."

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Aku bersandar ke arahnya dan meletakkan tanganku di kedua sisi pinggulnya agar aku bisa menarik tubuhnya mendekat. Dia masih terlihat tegang, tapi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menenangkannya sekarang. Aku bersandar ke depan sampai hidungku nyaris menyentuh hidungnya, dan aku bisa merasakan napasnya menerpa wajahku.

Untuk sedikit mengetesnya, aku memiringkan kepala dan menyentuh bibirnya dengan bibirku dengan lembut. Dia benar-benar membeku. Aku memutar mata dan mengangkat sebelah tanganku, lalu mengusap pipinya dengan ibu jariku. Gesturku ini membuatnya sedikit rileks dan akhirnya, bibirnya sedikit terbuka.

Aku kembali mencoba dengan memiringkan kepalaku dan menyentuh bibirnya. Kali ini dia menyambut gerakanku. Bibirnya perlahan-lahan mulai menekan bibirku. Dengan lembut, aku menghisap bibir atasnya, dan dia menghisap bibir bawahku. Sentuhannya benar-benar terasa lembut, dan hangat, seperti gadisku.

Aku sedikit menarik diri, tapi kemudian melakukannya lagi, kali ini gerakanku sedikit lebih tegas. Dia sepertinya sudah mengerti dan mulai menghisap bibir bawahku dengan lebih semangat.

Aku menarik wajahnya mendekat, tanganku terjebak di antara rambutnya yang kusut dan dengan lembut menghisap bibir atasnya, kemudian kembali menarik diri. Kami melakukan ini berulang-ulang kali. Semuanya berjalan sesuai rencanaku. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja pada saat-saat terakhir, aku merasakan lidah hangat Baekhyun menyentuh bibirku.

Aku berdebat dalam hati tentang apa aku seharusnya melanjutkan ini atau tidak. Kemudian aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri kalau aku melakukan ini demi Baekhyun, dan kalau dia menginginkan sebuah pengalaman ciuman penuh, aku akan dengan senang hati memberikannya.

Lidahku kemudian melesat keluar dan menyentuh lidahnya. Dan pada saat itu juga, dia membuka bibirnya dan mengulum lidahku ke dalam mulutnya. Ini terasa luar biasa hangat dan lembut, dan aku semakin kesulitan untuk menahan nafsuku.

Kemudian, tangannya yang lembut beranjak ke atas lenganku dan akhirnya sampai di leherku. Dia menggenggam rambutku dan semakin menarik wajahku mendekat. Dan kemudian dia menciumku seperti seorang profesional. Dia menekan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku, lembut pada awalnya, kemudian gerakannya semakin panas, saat lidahnya berada di dalam mulutku.

Napas kami langsung memburu, dan aku bahkan tidak perlu lagi menarik wajahnya mendekat, karena tangannya masih menggenggam rambutku. Tapi, saat dia mulai menekan tubuhnya ke tubuhku, akal sehatku langsung mati. Dan sebelum aku bisa menghentikannya, seluruh tubuhku sudah bereaksi terhadap ciumannya.

Aku meletakan tanganku di belakang lehernya, dan menariknya mendekat. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya, dia hampir duduk di pangkuanku. Aku mengerang keras di dalam mulutnya, dan tubuhku langsung membeku.

Dengan menggunakan sebelah tangan, aku mendorongnya dengan lembut, dan bersandar ke kepala ranjang dengan terengah-engah. Aku benar-benar bersyukur karena ada buku sketsa di pangkuanku.

Baekhyun tidak bergerak dari tempatnya dan tidak membuka matanya untuk beberapa saat. Dia hanya duduk di sana dengan tangan terlipat di pangkuannya sambil menenangkan napas dan menjilati bibirnya.

Saat napasnya mulai tenang dan dia akhirnya membuka mata, dia langsung tersenyum padaku. Senyumannya begitu lebar dan terlihat konyol. Aku memutar mataku sambil tersenyum kembali. Dia sedikit tertawa melihat tingkahku, tapi aku tidak keberatan. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa atau membuat situasi kami menjadi canggung, dia kemudian melompat ke bawah selimut di sisinya, di tempat tidur. Siap untuk tidur.

"Situasi" di selangkanganku sudah mereda, jadi aku meletakkan buku sketsa di bawah tempat tidur dan masuk ke dalam selimut bersamanya. Aku berbalik mematikan lampu dan memeluk gadisku, membenamkan wajahku di rambutnya, dan menunjukkan padanya kalau seseorang bisa menyentuhnya. Dan aku bisa merasakan senyumnya saat dia mulai bersenandung untukku. Tidak ada lagi kemarahan, tidak ada lagi kesedihan, dan tidak ada lagi kepahitan.

 _I will bend every light in this city_

 _And make sure they're shining on you_

- **Already Home, A Great Big World**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **tbc**


	13. Black Leather Ladyfingers

**© angstgoddess003**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Baekhyun POV**_

Chanyeol menciumku. Dan bukan hanya sebuah kecupan kecil. Tapi, ciuman penuh—benar-benar ciuman—yang melibatkan lidah dan napas yang terengah-engah, dan bahkan suara erangan. Walaupun aku tidak punya orang lain sebagai pembanding, tapi aku setuju dengan Sulli... Ciumannya sangat fantastis.

Aku tahu dia mau menciumku hanya karena belas kasihan. Dan aku akan berbohong kalau bilang bukan aku yang memancingnya melakukan itu. Mungkin aku memang salah, tapi aku tidak peduli.

Saat dia setuju melakukannya, aku benar-benar kaget. Wajahnya penuh perhitungan. Dia akan memberikanku sebuah pengalaman yang tidak mungkin bisa diberikan oleh orang lain. Dan itu adalah tindakan paling manis yang pernah dilakukannya padaku.

Aku berjalan dengan gugup menuju tempat tidur dan naik ke atas. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa aku bisa berciuman dengan baik atau tidak, dan aku tidak ingin Chanyeol berpikir ciumanku benar-benar payah. Tapi, begitu dia menyentuhku, aku langsung rileks, dan semuanya kemudian terjadi secara alami. Hanya ada insting dan percikannya.

Kecupan ringannya terasa menakjubkan, dan aku tidak bisa menahan diri, aku ingin merasakan lebih dari sekedar kecupan. Sepertinya dia juga tidak keberatan. Dan lidahnya seperti melakukan permainan sihir di bibirku. Ada sebuah bagian di diriku yang tergelitik dibuatnya dan aku tidak tahu apa. Aku ingin dia merasakan hal yang sama denganku, walaupun hanya satu kali.

Aku menekankan tubuhku ke tubuhnya. Dan aku merasakannya; aku merasa ada kegembiraan, dan sedikit nafsu di dalam ciumannya. Dan kemudian aku mendengar erangannya yang akan terus bergema di relung terdalam dari ingatanku selama bertahun-tahun ke depan.

Tidak masalah dia menarik dirinya sebelum tindakan kami berlarut terlalu jauh. Ini memberiku harapan. Harapan suatu hari nanti Chanyeol bisa menganggapku lebih dari sekedar teman, walaupun hanya untuk beberapa detik.

Aku tidur dengan sebuah senyuman bodoh menghiasi wajahku, dan aku bahkan tidak mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya dari Chanyeol. Karena, aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikannya. Aku menunjukkan padanya kalau setiap bagian dari diriku menyukai ciuman itu. Dan saat dia akhirnya masuk ke dalam selimut dan memelukku, semua nafsu yang dirasakannya tadi sudah hilang, tapi senyumku tidak pernah menghilang.

Aku bahkan tidak membenci suara alarm saat jam sialan itu berbunyi di keesokan harinya, tapi aku tetap mendekap Chanyeol semakin erat seperti biasa, karena aku masih lelah, dan aku tidak ingin meninggalkan lengannya.

Dia masih menarik dirinya dengan suara erangan yang sangat berbeda dari erangan yang dikeluarkannya selama kami berciuman, tapi erangannya sekarang masih berhasil membuatku kembali teringat dengan kejadian semalam, dan secara tidak sadar, aku menjilati bibirku.

Aku menjalankan rutinitas pagiku senormal mungkin. Aku tidak ingin membuat situasi terasa aneh bagi Chanyeol. Tapi, begitu aku menutup pintu kamar mandi, wajahku langsung dihiasi senyum sumringah yang terlihat konyol sampai aku selesai mengganti pakaian.

Setelah berkemas, aku kemudian mencari-cari kantong kue di dalam tasku untuk diletakan di atas meja, tapi aku tiba-tiba teringat kalau aku sudah memberikannya pada Chanyeol semalam.

Fudge You Alls.

Nama itu benar-benar menggambarkan hariku kemarin. Sebenarnya, aku ingin memberi nama "Aku Benci Choi Sulli dan Semua Teman Murahannya Karena Sudah Membuat Perasaanku Kacau Balau di Ruang Ganti Aula Olah Raga yang Tidak Terurus", tapi aku rasa kantong plastiknya tidak cukup besar untuk menulis semua itu. Aku senang karena tidak sampai menangis di hadapan mereka kemarin. Aku menunggu sampai Sulli dan komplotannya berhenti memarahiku dan berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti dengan gusar, sebelum aku membiarkan air mataku keluar.

Choi Sulli tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan kepuasan melihatku menangis.

Chanyeol masih berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil memejamkan mata dan menjalankan jari-jarinya di rambutnya yang berantakan seperti biasa, saat aku menaikan hoodie-ku dan tas sudah tersampir di punggungku. Aku sudah memunggunginya dan berjalan menuju pintu, tapi, suaranya menghentikanku.

"Hei!" panggilnya serak. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihatnya sudah bersandar di kepala ranjang. Mata gelapnya menyipit melihatku. "Jangan pernah membiarkan Si Jalang itu meracunimu, Baekhyun," ucapnya tegas.

Aku mengangguk sekali dan tersenyum kecil. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang ada dipikiran mereka tentangku. Dan kemudian wajahnya menampilkan sebuah seringaian yang... masam?

"Ditambah lagi," dia mengangkat bahunya. "Ciuman Choi Sulli tidak ada apa-apanya denganmu." Kemudian dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya kembali ke tempat tidur dan berguling.

Dan pagi itu, aku benar-benar melintasi halaman dengan berlari gembira ke rumah.

Tidak ada yang bisa merusak suasana hatiku. Bahkan tidak dengan kicauan Luhan tentang pesta di rumah Keluarga Park akhir pekan ini. Sebenarnya, itu hanya membuat suasana hatiku menjadi lebih baik. Karena aku akan meminta Chanyeol untuk memastikan Sehun datang kali ini, dan aku akan memastikan Luhan mengenakan pakaian serba pink.

Aku menghabiskan perjalanan menuju sekolah sambil berusaha keras menahan senyum.

Ini benar-benar konyol, nuraniku bahkan tidak henti-hentinya berdansa. Dan aku tahu aku munafik karena menertawakan Luhan dan Sehun, aku juga tidak berani mengatakan apa-apa pada Chanyeol tentang perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

Luhan selalu menunggu Sehun untuk berinisiatif. Dia hanya duduk dan menunggu Sehun sampai dia sadar dengan kehadirannya.

Sifat Chanyeol dan Sehun benar-benar berbeda. Tapi, situasiku dengan Luhan begitu mirip, namun sangat berbeda pada saat yang bersamaan.

Setidaknya, bagi kasus Luhan dan Sehun, satu-satunya hal yang menghalangi mereka adalah diri mereka sendiri. Perasaan mereka saling berbalas, tidak sepertiku dengan Chanyeol. Pada saat yang bersamaan, aku dan Chanyeol jauh lebih dekat daripada Luhan dan Sehun. Ini semua sangat membingungkan. Dan dalam semua kebingungan ini, aku merasa gembira karena aku akhirnya bisa bersikap selayaknya seorang gadis remaja pada umumnya.

Saat kami sampai di sekolah, aku tidak mau melihat Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya. Tidak mungkin aku bisa menyembunyikan senyumku. Dan jujur saja, aku sama sekali tidak tahan melihat mobilnya, tapi dengan alasan dan reaksi yang sangat berbeda. Kemungkinan besar, aku akan muntah karena teringat percakapan Sulli dan Jiyoung.

Setelah kami keluar dari mobil dan berjalan melintasi lorong, aku mendengar suara ejekan yang sangat berbeda, datang dari sekelompok orang di depan kami. Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang tertutup hoodie sampai melihat kaki Sulli dan sekelompok pelacur yang mengelilinginya. Dan aku langsung teringat dengan nasihat Chanyeol.

Aku tidak lagi berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk seperti biasa, melainkan aku menaikan dagu dan meluruskan punggungku, dan kemudian tersenyum lebar.

Dia memelototiku sambil mendengus marah, dan akhirnya menutup mulut. Aku harus berjuang keras menahan godaan untuk menjulurkan lidahku padanya seperti anak kecil berusia empat tahun.

Aku mendengar suara tawa kecil yang sangat akrab di telingaku, datang dari jauh di belakangku. Chanyeol. Suaranya hanya membuatku semakin tersenyum lebar pada Sulli. Chanyeol sedang menonton. Dia merasa geli. Dia lebih menyukaiku.

Hariku berjalan dengan baik.

Saat makan siang, Sulli dan gengnya sudah berhenti mengakui keberadaanku. Aku rasa kilauanku sudah menghilang. Dan aku sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Chanyeol juga baik-baik saja di kelas Biologi. Tidak ada lagi catatan kecil, tidak ada lagi tatapannya yang melotot, dia membuat sketsa dan terlihat bosan seperti biasa. Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu jam sepuluh tiba. Jadi, aku menyibukan diri dengan menjauh seperti biasa saat pelajaran olah raga, naikan hoodie, tundukan kepala. Sulli tidak pernah mengoper bola basket padaku.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Luhan sedang menyusun rencana lain untuk "Membuat Sehun Meneteskan Air Liur" dengan pakaiannya saat kami sampai di rumah.

Aku, tentu saja, memberi saran dengan menunjuk semua pakaian bewarna pink yang dimilikinya. Dan akhirnya Luhan memutuskan pilihannya.

Aku duduk di tempat tidurnya, berbaring terlentang dan menatap langit-langit sambil berharap aku berada di kamar tidur lain, di rumah yang lain.

"Jadi," Luhan melompat keluar dari lemarinya sambil menyeringai. "Aku rasa, selama ini aku sudah salah menilainya." Dia sedikit menggeleng dan meletakan tangan di pinggulnya.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan menaikan sebelah alisku. Oh, ya?

Dia memutar matanya. "Maksudku..." Dia melompat ke atas tempat tidur, di sampingku. "Sehun itu bad boy. Jadi, sebaiknya aku memainkan sisi nakal dari koleksi pakaianku." Dia menggoyang-goyangkan alisnya.

Aku menatap senyum nakalnya lekat-lekat, dan kemudian perlahan-lahan duduk di tempat tidur sambil menatapnya skeptis. Apa bisa dia terlihat lebih nakal dari sekarang?

Ya, dia bisa. Dia akan melakukannya. Dia bisa melakukannya.

Lima menit kemudian, Luhan sudah berjalan melenggak-lenggok dengan mengenakan pakaian yang akan membuat Sehun "menyadari" kehadirannya. Dan mungkin juga akan membuat semua laki-laki di Bucheon menyadari keberadaannya. Dan mungkin juga beberapa perempuan.

Rahangku menganga lebar, karena Luhan berdiri dalam balutan celana kulit berwarna hitam, yang terlihat sangat ketat, sampai-sampai celana itu terlihat seperti dicat langsung di kulitnya, dan celana itu menggantung begitu rendah di pinggulnya. Aku melihatnya sambil terus menganga selagi dia memutar tubuhnya di depanku.

"Luhan," suaraku tersedak, menggeleng tidak percaya. "Jangan bercanda."

"Please," dengusnya sambil melambaikan tangan. "Ini..." Dia mengangkat alisnya dan menunjuk kakinya. "Bukan apa-apa, wahai bunga Baekhyun-ku yang perawan." Dia bernyanyi, dan kembali berputar di depan cermin sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Aku masih menganga. Entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa berhasil memasang celana itu. Wajahku bahkan merah padam saat berdiri di samping Chanyeol dalam balutan kaos longgar.

"Luhan, aku tidak mau berjalan melewati lorong bersamamu kalau kau memakai celana ini!" seruku.

Dia hanya mendengus dan memutar matanya saat mencari-cari baju atasan yang cocok. Memangnya akan ada orang yang memerhatikan bajunya nanti?

Setelah Luhan menyiapkan pakaiannya untuk besok, aku membuatkan makan malam untuk kami bertiga. Aku ingin memberitahu Bibi Irene tentang pakaian yang akan dikenakan oleh anak lugunya yang manis untuk pergi ke sekolah besok. Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir, aku tidak mau melihat ekspresi mengerikan Bibi Irene saat mengetahuinya.

Tepat pada pukul sembilan malam, aku mulai membuat adonan kue.

Black Leather Ladyfingers.

Walaupun aku selalu kaget dengan tingkah Luhan, tapi aku tetap mengagumi kepercayaan dirinya untuk tampil pamer. Itu hal yang tidak akan pernah bisa kulakukan. Dia senang saat orang lain memerhatikannya, dan dia berani menempatkan dirinya dan tubuhnya di luar sana agar semua orang bisa melihatnya. Dia begitu percaya diri dan itu hanya membuatku semakin menundukan kepala saat berdiri di sampingnya.

Aku lebih suka biasa-biasa saja. Kalau bisa, aku tidak ingin terlihat.

Tidak terlihat adalah kondisi sempurna bagiku.

Aku sama sekali tidak gugup saat memanjat jenjang tanaman pagar menuju balkon Chanyeol malam itu. Aku tidak akan membuat situasi terasa aneh.

Chanyeol menjawab ketukanku dengan antusias, dia menyambar hoodie dari kepalaku segera setelah aku berjalan masuk ke kamar, dan dia terlihat benar-benar kelaparan. Aku merasa bersalah karena merusak nafsu makannya dengan suasana hatiku semalam.

Aku membongkar makan malam dari tasku di tempat tidurnya. Terakhir kali aku membawakan Lasagna, Chanyeol makan dengan berantakan, jadi aku membawakannya beberapa lembar serbet dan meletakannya di samping wadah. Begitu dia membuka wadahnya, dia langsung menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya seperti itu.

Aku kembali mengambil posisi duduk di sofa, meraih iPod, dan mengawasinya makan. Menghabiskan malam bersama Chanyeol terasa begitu domestik—aku membuatkannya makan malam setelah melewati hari yang panjang, dan kami tidur di tempat tidur yang sama.

Aku menggeleng keras agar otakku berhenti memikirkan hal-hal aneh. Aku tidak bisa menemukan kata untuk yang tepat untuk menggambarkan situasi kami saat ini, dan tidak mungkin aku bertanya padanya.

Lamunanku langsung buyar saat Chanyeol mulai mengumpat. Aku mendongak dari iPod, dan melihatnya sudah membuat kekacauan. Saus tomat berlepotan di seluruh bibirnya, dagunya, dan baju kaosnya. Aku tertawa dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Ini tidak lucu!" serunya galak sambil terus mengunyah. Mulutnya masih penuh, jadi suaranya teredam. Dia mulai membersihkan baju kaosnya dengan serbet dan menjilati semua saus dari bibirnya.

Dan aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Aku menatapnya tanpa malu-malu saat lidahnya melesat keluar dari bibirnya. Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasa semua yang ada di kamar ini menghilang dalam kegelapan, dan yang tinggal hanyalah lidah dan bibirnya. Aku benar-benar terpesona melihat gerakannya. Dan lamunanku kembali buyar saat dia mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet.

Aku cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandanganku ke iPod sambil berdoa agar wajahku tidak merah padam dan dia tidak bisa membaca pikiranku. Untungnya, pada saat ini tidak ada yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol dari makanannya. Aku tidak mau memerhatikannya lagi sampai suara gumaman dan erangannya hilang.

Setelah dia selesai makan, dia juga sudah berhasil membunuh baju kaosnya. Aku langsung memberitahunya.

"Kaosku belum mati." Dia mengerutkan kening, melihat ke bawah, ke noda merah besar dan menarik bajunya agar bisa menginspeksi korbannya lebih dekat. "Hanya sedang..." Dia mengangkat sebelah bahunya dan terlihat murung. "...tidur."

Dan aku tertawa melihatnya, karena sepertinya dia benar-benar sedih melihat bajunya sendiri.

Setelah menyatakan baju kaosnya sudah mati, kami memutuskan untuk segera tidur. Kami berdua begadang dan tidak cukup tidur tadi malam. Jadi, kami bersiap-siap untuk tidur seperti rutinitas biasa. Tidak ada kecanggungan setelah aku tidak sengaja menjilati bibirku sendiri.

Setelah kami berada di dalam selimut dan lampu sudah mati, Chanyeol memelukku seperti biasa dan mendekapku erat-erat. Aku menghirup wangi di dadanya, dan tersenyum kecil, lalu membelai rambutnya dan bersenandung. Dia tertidur dalam beberapa menit.

Entah pukul berapa Chanyeol membuatku terbangun, tapi aku bisa merasakan cengkeramnya di pinggangku semakin mengencang dan aku yakin akan ada memar di sana besok pagi. Napasnya terengah-engah.

Aku membuka mata dan mengangkat kepalaku dari dadanya untuk melihat wajahnya dalam terang cahaya bulan dari luar jendela.

Rahangnya terkatup erat, aku bisa melihat otot-ototnya menegang setiap kali dia menggertakan giginya. Dan dia masih mendekapku begitu erat. Lenganku masih berada di punggungnya, dan aku mulai membelai rambutnya, berharap agar cengkeramannya dapat melonggar.

Kelopak matanya langsung terbuka dan napasnya yang terengah-engah masih menerpa wajahku. Dia langsung melihat ke bawah, menatapku lekat-lekat. Tatapannya terlihat sangat aneh, hampir seperti orang ketakutan.

"Chanyeol?" bisikku, masih membelai rambutnya.

Dia sama sekali tidak melepaskan cengkeramannya di pinggangku, dan dia hanya menatap mataku dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca.

"Ada apa? Apa kau bermimpi?" tanyaku pelan, berusaha untuk tidak panik.

Dia tidak bergerak atau mengatakan apa-apa selama beberapa menit. Dia hanya menatap mataku, bernapas serak dan mendekapku semakin erat. Saat aku mulai panik, dia mulai melonggarkan lengannya dan menghembuskan napas panjang.

Kemudian, tanpa peringatan apa-apa, dia meraih bagian belakang kepalaku dengan telapak tangannya dan meletakan kepalaku di lekuk lehernya, lalu dia membenamkan wajahnya di rambutku.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," geramnya di bahuku.

Aku sangat bingung dan kelelahan, dan aku tidak mengerti sedikit pun apa yang Chanyeol bicarakan.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Chanyeol. Aku janji," bisikku di lehernya, masih membelai rambutnya dengan jari-jariku.

Dia tetap diam, dan menarik napas dalam-dalam di rambutku. Aku mulai bersenandung lagu tidurnya. Akhirnya dia kembali tertidur, dan aku kembali meletakan kepalaku di dadanya, terlalu mengantuk untuk mempertanyakan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chanyeol POV**_

Ini mungkin mimpi, atau mungkin juga tidak. Ini lebih terasa seperti bayangan. Bayangan gadisku tidak ada lagi di sini. Aku merasa takut dan kesepian, seperti perasaanku sebelum Baekhyun datang. Dan ini terus menghantuiku.

Saat alarm berbunyi, aku mengulur-ulur waktu sebelum menarik diri. Jam itu masih mengeluarkan suara lengkingan menjengkelkan yang sama, tapi saat Baekhyun mendekapku lebih erat, aku juga semakin mendekapnya, dan diam seperti itu selama beberapa detik. Dia terlihat bingung saat beranjak dari tempat tidur, tapi dia tidak bertanya padaku tentang apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Aku senang, karena aku juga ragu apa aku bisa menjelaskannya.

Dia meninggalkan sekantong kue di atas meja dan keluar melewati pintu kaca seperti biasa. Aku bersyukur dia tidak ingin memikirkan omong kosongku.

Aku merasa tegang dan benar-benar tidak tenang. Aku tidak bisa mengerti kenapa; mimpi, dan semua drama yang terjadi berdiri berlama-lama di sekitarku. Semuanya berdengung di telingaku.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sehun masuk ke dalam mobilku pagi ini dan langsung paham dengan suasana hatiku.

Dia merosot di kursi penumpang dan menatap lurus ke depan saat aku melaju. Kami sudah sedikit menjauh setelah semua omong kosong yang terjadi tahun lalu; kami tidak pernah bertemu di luar sekolah atau nongkrong di akhir pekan. Dan Kris sudah selesai menyiapkan rencana pestanya, dan aku benar-benar ingin menikmati pestanya sekali-sekali, dan mudah-mudahan saja itu dapat mengurangi ketegangan yang kurasakan.

"Hei, Sehun. Pesta di rumahku Jumat malam. Kau ikut?" Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan menaikan alis.

Dia mengerutkan bibirnya sambil berpikir sejenak. "Ah, sial, kenapa tidak." Dia mengangkat bahunya dan meletakkan kepalanya di kursi lalu memejamkan mata.

Aku menyeringai. Sehun selalu kesulitan menolak ajakan pesta. Meskipun pesta di rumahku jauh lebih legal daripada semua pesta yang didatanginya dulu.

Dan aku sangat bersyukur Sehun masih memejamkan matanya saat aku sampai di parkiran sekolah. Celana sialan yang dikenakan Luhan akan membuatnya mendapat serangan jantung... dan dia sekarang sedang membungkuk untuk mengambil sesuatu dari lantai mobilnya.

Aku memandangi bokongnya sedikit lebih lama. Dan aku rasa, memang reaksi inilah yang diharapkan oleh Luhan dari semua laki-laki. Aku keluar dari mobil sebelum Sehun sempat membuka matanya. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya menderita karena ereksi.

Saat istirahat makan siang, sebagian keteganganku sudah mulai mereda. Aku bisa melihat gadisku melirik dengan khawatir saat kami berpapasan di lorong, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya perlu melepaskan sedikit ketegangan ini.

Sehun sudah duduk di tepat biasa saat aku berjalan memasuki kantin. Dan aku langsung mengerti ekspresinya. Aku sudah bosan harus melihat omong kosong ini lagi dan lagi. Aku langsung duduk, dan menatapnya tajam. Lakukan saja, Keparat!

Dia menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya naik-turun dengan cepat, dan membuat meja bergetar. Aku memutar mataku. Aku masih mencari-cari kantong kue di dalam tasku, sebelum menyadari aku meninggalkannya di mejaku pagi ini. Aku memelototi tasku. Brengsek.

Aku kembali duduk bersandar dan mulai makan makanan menjijikkan yang dibeli Sehun, di atas nampannya. Saat dia memelototiku karena mencomot makanannya, aku langsung mengangkat bahu dan menyeringai.

Dia duduk bersandar dan menghela napas dalam-dalam, menggosok wajahnya dengan tangan dan mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Kami duduk diam dalam waktu yang cukup lama, hanya makan dan minum, dan membiarkan semua hal terjadi di kantin, di sekitar kami.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sehun meninju meja dengan keras, membuat nampan makanan bergetar dan hampir menumpahkan susunya. Aku tersentak kaget dan melihatnya bingung. Dia melihat ke arah di belakangku. Aku perlahan berbalik dan mengikuti tatapannya.

Luhan berada di pintu masuk kantin, membelakangi kami, dan berjarak sekitar sepuluh kaki dari sini. Tanpa dia sadari, Daehyun sedang berdiri di belakangnya dan berpura-pura memukul bokongnya, kemudian tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

"HEI! LUHAN!" teriak Sehun dari tempat duduknya.

Aku berbalik melihatnya. Dan wajahnya sudah penuh tekad. Dia akan melakukannya!

Mulutku menganga kaget. Kemudian perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi seringaian lebar, karena aku sudah menunggu omong kosong ini terjadi selama empat tahun. Aku bersandar di kursiku dan menunggu Luhan berjalan ke arah kami. Aku tahu dia akan ke sini.

Aku tahu Luhan sudah semakin mendekat karena raut wajah Sehun terlihat lebih tenang, dan Sehun tersenyum padanya dengan senyuman yang terlihat konyol dan bodoh. Seringaianku semakin melebar, sampai-sampai pipiku terasa sakit.

Saat Luhan akhirnya sampai di meja kami, dia hanya berdiri di sana, dengan celana kulit hitam dan belahan dadanya yang brutal, sambil tersenyum konyol seperti Sehun. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari aku berada di meja yang sama.

"Hei, Sehun!" sapanya, mencoba untuk tidak terdengar bersemangat.

Seringaianku kembali muncul, dan aku melirik meja gadisku, di wajahnya juga terdapat seringaian yang sama denganku saat melihat mereka berdua. Gayung bersambut.

"Hei, silakan duduk, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu," ucap Sehun tenang, sambil sedikit menarik kaos usangnya, berusaha untuk terlihat bosan. Dan kita semua tahu, itu adalah kebohongan.

Luhan duduk di kursi, di sebelahnya, dan aku harus menahan sindiranku pada mereka, karena mereka berdua benar-benar bodoh.

Luhan bahkan tidak meliriku sama sekali, dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan meletakkan tangannya di atas meja, sambil melakukan omong kosong yang sama seperti Sehun; berusaha untuk terlihat bosan. Aku memutar mataku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan, bermain dengan sejumput rambut pirangnya.

Sehun terpaku melihat jarinya sebelum tiba-tiba sadar. "Umm..." Dia tergagap dan menggelengkan kepala. "Kau mau datang ke pesta di kediaman Park Jumat malam nanti?" tanyanya, seolah-olah tidak ada seorang Park pun yang sedang duduk di sini.

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat dan tersenyum lebar padanya. Sehun tersenyum kembali. Benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Ya, aku juga." Sehun mengangkat bahunya, pura-pura tidak peduli.

Setelah itu, mereka kembali bertingkah seperti anak hilang. Mereka berdua melihat sekeliling kantin dengan gugup, tidak mau mengambil langkah selanjutnya. Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak mengerang. Mata Luhan tiba-tiba berkilat dan dia tersenyum sambil meraih sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

Dia memegang sekantong Black Leather Ladyfingers. Dan tiba-tiba tubuhku membeku. Semuanya membeku. Karena Sehun akan melihat kantong itu, dan tulisan familiar yang menggunakan spidol hitam di atasnya. Dia sudah melihat kantong seperti itu selama berminggu-minggu.

Luhan meletakannya di atas meja. "Kue?" tanyanya menggoda.

Sehun berbalik ke arahnya, dan melirik kantong sialan itu.

Mati aku.

Perlahan-lahan Sehun menatapku tajam dan aku balas menatapnya.

 _Jangan dibahas. Jangan tanya pada Luhan. Lupakan saja._

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

Tapi, dia tidak mau mendengar omong kosongku. "Jadi, Luhan..." ucapnya sambil meraih sepotong kue dari kantong plastik, dia masih menatapku. "Kau yang membuat kue ini?" tanyanya marah.

Astaga.

Aku ingin menertawakannya karena sudah berpikir semua kueku adalah pemberian Luhan, tapi aku tidak bisa tertawa, karena aku tahu apa yang akan diucapkan Luhan berikutnya. Dan aku benar-benar kacau.

"Tidak," celoteh Luhan sambil makan kue bersama Sehun. "Sepupuku yang membuatnya. Baekhyun." Dia tersenyum lebar pada Sehun, sebelum Sehun tersedak kuenya.

 _If I seem a little strange_

 _That's because I am_

- **Unloveable, The Smiths**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **tbc**


	14. Victorious Vanilla Vixens

**© angstgoddess003**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chanyeol POV**_

Setelah Sehun berhasil membersihkan Ladyfinger dari kerongkongannya, dia langsung menganga menatapku. Benar-benar menganga lebar.

Inilah sebabnya kenapa aku tidak mau mengungkapkan aktivitasku di malam hari padanya. Dan karena aku kenal Sehun dengan sangat baik, aku tahu benar dia tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada Luhan tentang hal itu, tapi aku tidak bisa duduk diam di sini dan melihatnya menganga. Jadi, aku berdiri.

Luhan tidak menyadari perubahan yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Dia sangat gugup, dia hanya berfokus pada proses pernapasannya. Aku kemudian berjalan keluar dan meninggalkan Sehun di sana, dan berdoa agar Luhan dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya cukup lama agar aku bisa mempersiapkan diri untuk memulai percakapan yang akan kulalui bersama Sehun.

Aku berdebat dalam hati apa sebaiknya aku memberitahu Baekhyun apa yang sudah terjadi di kelas Biologi atau tidak. Tapi, pada saat bel sudah berbunyi, aku masih belum bisa menyimpulkan apa-apa, dan membiarkan Baekhyun berjalan keluar. Aku rasa aku akan menyampaikan ini semua padanya nanti malam, saat kami sendirian.

Tapi, karena Sehun tahu kelas terakhirku, dia sudah berdiri di samping pintu, menungguku. Dan wajahnya benar-benar penasaran. Itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku tahu dia sedang mengamatiku lekat-lekat, dan aku tidak suka itu.

Aku berjalan ke arahnya sambil menjaga topeng bosanku agar tetap terpasang.

Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat. "Aku rasa ada yang perlu kita bicarakan hari ini," ucapnya.

Dia tidak memberiku pilihan. Aku hampir mendengus melihatnya yang bersikap seolah-olah aku berhutang banyak padanya.

Tapi, aku sadar. Kalau yang berada di posisiku ini adalah Sehun, dia akan langsung memberitahuku. Dan memikirkan ini hanya membuatku sebal. Aku teman yang menyebalkan. Dan pada akhirnya, aku harus menceritakan semuanya. Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali. Aku mengangguk dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir selagi dia berjalan di belakangku, berusaha mengejarku.

Setelah kami berhasil sampai ke mobil dan masuk ke dalam, keheningan langsung terasa berat, dan tebal, dan aku tidak akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan memecahkannya. Jadi, aku memilih untuk memasukan kunci mobil, dan melaju ke rumah.

Aku bisa merasakan tatapannya di sepanjang perjalanan. Tatapannya melubangi kepalaku. Tapi, dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku tidak tahu dia sedang menunggu apa. Lagi pula, memakan kue itu setiap hari bukan berarti aku dan Luhan punya hubungan khusus.

Dia menutup mulutnya sepanjang perjalanan ke rumahku. Aku parkir di halaman dan langsung keluar, benar-benar berharap sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh, dan gadisku sedang menunggu di sofa.

Sehun mengikutiku ke dalam rumah tanpa bicara. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun, dia hanya menatapku. Tidak ada seorang pun di rumah, jadi aku masuk ke ruang tengah, dan berbaring di sofa. Sehun hanya berdiri di depanku, tidak mau duduk.

"Oke..." ucap Sehun perlahan sambil menyipitkan matanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan gadis gila itu?" tanyanya.

Ucapannya membuat darahku menggelegak.

"Dia. Tidak. Gila," geramku dengan gigi terkatup, menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Namanya Baekhyun," bentakku, tapi aku juga merasa senang karena akhirnya aku bisa mengatakan semuanya pada Sehun.

Matanya terbelalak, dia tertegun mendengarku membela Byun Baekhyun. Setelah kekagetannya mereda, dia langsung meluncur ke sofa di dekatku.

"Ok. Dia tidak gila. Aku mengerti," ucapnya agak menyesal. Sehun mengenalku dengan baik, dia tahu aku jarang membela orang lain. "Jadi, apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Baekhyun?" tanyanya sambil menekankan nama Baekhyun.

Aku mendengus gusar, karena ini adalah salah satu cerita terpanjang yang akan kuceritakan padanya, dan aku tidak bisa mengelak.

"Kau ingat pesta bodoh yang kau melewatkan waktu itu?" tanyaku.

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya dan mengangguk, aku kemudian meneruskan ucapanku.

"Ya, dia datang bersama Luhan." Sehun terlihat kaget mendengar ini, tentu saja. "Tapi, Jung Daehyun mengganggunya, jadi dia berlari ke atas untuk bersembunyi dari bajingan itu, dan dia mendapat kesialan dengan memilih kamarku sebagai tempat persembunyiannya."

Dia mengerutkan bibirnya, berpikir. Kemudian dia kembali mengangguk.

Aku menghela napas panjang dan semakin tenggelam ke dalam sofa. Lalu aku menceritakan semuanya.

Aku bercerita tentang pertemuan pertama kami, tentang dia yang tidak bisa tidur, tentang aku yang tidak bisa tidur. Aku tidak menceritakan kisah pribadi Baekhyun padanya. Aku tidak akan mengkhianati gadisku seperti itu. Hanya dia yang memiliki hak untuk memberitahu orang lain. Sehun paham itu.

Aku menceritakan padanya tentang gazebo, dan kue-kue lezat buatannya yang selalu dibawakannya untukku. Aku menceritakan bagaimana kami langsung merasa 'klik' karena keadaan kami berdua yang sangat kacau. Aku bercerita tentang demamku, dan tentang gadisku yang merawatku, dan aku bercerita tentang liburan menyambut kedatangan musim dingin. Dan malam harinya.

"Tunggu." Dia mengangkat tangannya setelah aku sampai di bagian dimana aku bisa menyentuh gadisku. "Jadi, dia bisa menyentuhmu, tapi dia tidak bisa menyentuh orang lain?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Aku mendesah frustasi. "Ya, kau benar. Dan jangan tanya kenapa, karena aku juga tidak tahu. Sekarang tutup mulutmu. Simpan pertanyaanmu sampai akhir," bentakku.

Dia membaca situasi kami terlalu dalam. Aku bisa melihat itu di wajahnya. Jadi, aku mengatakan padanya tentang kami tidur bersama sepanjang malam. Dan, ya. Tentu saja, rahangnya langsung menganga lebar, karena dia salah paham. Tapi, aku terus melanjutkan ceritaku.

Aku menceritakan padanya tentang rutinitas kami. Makan malam. Berpelukan. Aku meninggalkan beberapa bagian. Baekhyun menyenandungkan lagu pengantar tidur untukku misalnya, tidak akan kubiarkan Sehun mempermalukanku. Aku juga meninggalkan detail tentang piyama, dan mencoba untuk membuat rutinitas kami terdengar tidak seintim kenyataanya.

Pada akhir cerita, dia kembali menganga melihatku. Jadi aku duduk, dan mengorek-ngorek kukuku, menunggunya untuk mencerna semuanya.

"Jadi," dia berdeham, bangkit dari sofa dan mulai berjalan memeriksa lukisan-lukisan di dinding ruang tengah. "Biar kujelaskan padamu apa yang sudah kusimpulkan..." Dia mengerutkan alisnya dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau dan Byun Baekhyun tidur bersama."

Aku mengangguk. Itu benar.

"Tapi, kalian tidak... tidur bersama?"

Aku menyipitkan mata. "Itu sebabnya kenapa kami tetap menutup mulut. Kau tahu Sehun, kenyataan itu memang bertentangan dengan kepercayaan populer yang dianut banyak orang; tapi, asal kau tahu saja, perempuan bisa tidur di tempat tidurmu tanpa kau harus menyetubuhinya," ucapku masam. Karena, aku sudah menduga ini akan terjadi.

Dia melihatku curiga, tapi akhirnya mengangguk. Kami hanya tidur, itu saja. Aku bahkan tidak menceritakan tentang ciuman itu. Tidak ada alasan untuk menambah bensin di bara api.

"Luhan..." dia terdiam, berbalik menghadapku, dan melihatku hati-hati. "Akan membunuhmu," ucapnya.

Ya, aku rasa itu akan terjadi.

"Ya, tidak salah lagi," dengusku. "Itulah alasannya kenapa kau juga harus menutup mulutmu."

Aku tahu dia tidak akan mengatakannya pada Luhan, tapi aku harus mendengar janjinya. Dia mengangguk dan kembali duduk.

Kami hanya diam selama beberapa menit. Jam sekolah sudah berakhir, tapi Kris sedang latihan, dan dia tidak akan pulang sampai Paman Bogum pulang.

"Boleh aku bertemu dengannya?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

Aku langsung melihatnya. "Tentu saja tidak," ucapku setenang mungkin sambil menyipitkan mata.

Tidak akan kubiarkan dia melihat gadisku sambil menganga.

Dia mengangat alisnya. "Kenapa tidak boleh?" tanyanya.

 _Karena kau menyebalkan._

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam dan merosot semakin jauh ke dalam sofa, menopangkan sebelah kakiku di atas meja, di depanku.

"Karena, aku sudah bilang, dia tidak suka dengan laki-laki." Kemudian setelah berhenti bicara sebentar, "Dan karena kau menyebalkan." Aku menyeringai.

Karena dia memang menyebalkan. Dia tahu itu. Dia berpura-pura tersinggung, tapi aku mengenalnya dengan baik.

Kami kembali diam selama beberapa menit sebelum aku mengingat sesuatu yang penting.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan?" tanyaku, benar-benar penasaran.

Aku berdoa agar mereka berhasil menyelinap ke dalam lemari petugas kebersihan dan saling melahap satu sama lain selama satu jam. Lagi pula, Luhan bukan tipe gadis pemalu dan jual mahal.

Sehun menyeringai konyol. "Dia akan datang ke pesta," ucapnya.

Dan aku memutar mataku, karena, tentu saja, Luhan akan datang ke pesta.

Kemudian dia memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerucutkan bibir. "Dia bilang padaku, sepupunya juga akan datang," ucapnya sambil mengangkat alis.

Aku mendengus. "Dia mungkin akan menghabiskan sepanjang malam bersembunyi di kamarku," aku menyeringai dan menggelengkan kepala. Gadisku tidak suka pesta.

Sehun terlihat kaget saat melihatku bicara dengan santainya tentang seorang gadis menungguku di kamar, di malam hari. Aku kembali memutar mata, karena dia tidak akan pernah mengerti.

Ya, Baekhyun dan aku berciuman hebat. Aku tidak berbohong saat aku mengatakan padanya ciumannya jauh lebih baik daripada ciuman Choi Sulli. Aku bahkan menikmati ciumannya. Mungkin lebih dari yang seharusnya. Ya, pasti lebih dari yang seharusnya.

Tapi, aku harus tetap menjaga nafsuku, karena situasiku dengan Baekhyun akan hancur berantakan. Dia sudah melewati banyak kejadian mengerikan tahun lalu daripada yang pernah dialami oleh sebagian besar orang lain. Emosinya sulit ditebak dan dia rapuh.

Dalam beberapa hal dia sangat keibuan; dia merawatku sepanjang waktu. Tapi, dalam banyak hal, gadisku begitu tersesat dan seperti anak kecil. Aku tidak boleh menjadi bajingan yang hanya bisa memanfaatkannya. Aku tidak boleh punya perasaan untuk menginginkan gadisku seperti Jung Daehyun.

Aku bisa saja meraba-rabanya dengan tidak senonoh. Itu akan sangat mudah kulakukan, karena tubuhnya yang hangat selalu menekan tubuhku dan berada di dalam dekapanku tiap malam. Tapi, aku satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman dari bajingan seperti Jung Daehyun.

Tidak akan kubiarkan gadisku kehilangan kenyamanannya. Dan aku tahu pasti, aku harus menjaga nafsuku agar tidak bertindak seperti remaja penuh hormon, dan kehilangan segalanya. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan rutinitas kami. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan gadisku.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Baekhyun POV**_

Dia melakukannya. Sehun bicara dengan Luhan! Dan sekarang aku dibarikade di dalam kamarnya, mendengarnya bicara satu juta kata permenit untuk menceritakan setiap detail kejadian yang dialaminya.

"Rambutnya..." Luhan menghela napas sambil melamun.

Dia duduk di lantai, di depan pintu kamarnya. Dia belum berpindah tempat duduk selama lebih dari satu jam. Ekspresi kemenangan terpetakan di wajahnya sejak siang tadi.

"Seperti..." Dia menarik napas sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tidak." Dia menggeleng kencang. "Tidak. Tidak ada kata yang bisa menggambarkan rambutnya."

Dia tertawa. Dan aku ikut tertawa bersamanya selagi aku berbaring di tempat tidurnya, karena aku tahu persis bagaimana perasaannya.

"Oh!" jeritnya sambil bertepuk tangan. "Dan dia suka kuemu." Dia mengedipkan matanya dan menggosok-gosok tangannya. "Kuemu sudah seperti senjata rahasia bagiku," ucapnya licik.

Dan aku kembali tertawa, karena kueku juga merupakan senjata rahasiaku. Tentu saja, aku tidak punya celana kulit bewarna hitam untuk membuat kueku semakin ampuh.

Dia menghela napas dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pintu sambil memejamkan mata. Dia masih menyeringai seperti orang bodoh.

"Dua hari lagi," ucapnya sambil mengangguk pasti. Dia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku dengan penuh perhitungan. "Dua hari lagi... dan Oh Sehun akan menjadi milikku," ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Dan aku kembali tertawa, karena Sehun sudah lama menjadi miliknya. Ya, seandainya saja dia tahu.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Aku sedikit khawatir dengan mimpi Chanyeol tadi malam. Ini pertama kalinya dia bermimpi setelah kami tidur bersama. Dan jujur saja, itu membuatku takut. Karena, kalau mimpinya kembali, kehadiranku akan menjadi sia-sia.

Aku masih bisa membawakannya makanan dan mengobrol dengannya, dan aku akan tetap terjaga bersamanya sepanjang malam kalau dia membiarkanku untuk menemaninya, tapi aku tidak mau kehilangan satu kemampuan yang kumiliki. Kemampuan untuk membuatnya tertidur. Hanya itu satu-satunya harapanku.

Jadi, saat aku mengemas makan malam dan bersiap-siap menuju rumahnya, aku bertekad pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak mengungkitnya.

Chanyeol terlihat berbeda saat dia datang membukakan pintu. Dan aku semakin khawatir, jangan-jangan, mimpinya kemarinlah yang membuatnya seperti ini. Tapi, ucapannya sambil menarik turun hoodie-ku membuatku kaget.

"Sehun sudah tahu semuanya," gumamnya, dan dia kemudian mengambil posisi di tempat tidur dan menyampaikan peristiwa sore tadi padaku.

Aku berdiri sambil tertegun, berjuang untuk menahan bagian dari diriku yang merasa senang karena orang lain sudah tahu, dan menahan bagian lainnya yang merasa takut Chanyeol tidak senang.

Aku mulai membongkar makanan, sambil meliriknya dengan waspada, bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa ini akan merubah segalanya, dan berdoa agar itu tidak terjadi. Ya, dia tidak menjauh dariku. Mungkin belum.

"Jangan khawatir, aku berani jamin Sehun akan menutup mulutnya. Tidak akan ada yang tahu," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengangkat bahu setelah aku duduk di sofa.

Aku mengerutkan kening. Aku rasa bagian dari diriku yang berharap ada orang lain yang tahu akan menbuat kami tidak perlu bersembunyi lagi.

Apa terlihat bersamaku adalah hal yang paling memalukan bagi Chanyeol?

Aku meringis dan menundukan kepala.

Chanyeol menghela napas berat dan menjalankan jari-jarinya di rambutnya, lalu menatap ke dalam wadah makanan.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Baekhyun." Dia kembali menghela napas, dan kemudian mendongak menatap mataku saat aku mengangkat kepala. "Aku tidak malu padamu. Aku hanya tidak ingin orang lain keliru menilai semua ini." Dia memasukkan garpu ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai mengunyah makanan sambil menatapku.

Aku tidak tahu seperti apa tatapanku. Mungkin terlihat terluka. Mungkin sedikit curiga.

Dia memutar matanya. "Kau tahu apa yang akan dilakukan sepupumu kalau dia sampai tahu tentang semua ini?"

Dia terus mengunyah, dan menunjuk jarak di antara kami. Dan aku langsung meringis, karena membayangkan suara lengkingan Luhan saat dia tahu aku tidur di samping Park Chanyeol setiap malam itu mengerikan.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Lihat, kan?" tanyanya sambil makan. "Dia akan mengebiriku," ucapnya.

Dan aku kembali meringis karena kemungkinan reaksi Luhan yang sebenarnya tidak akan jauh berbeda. Dia tidak akan pernah percaya Chanyeol tidak mengambil keuntungan dariku karena melibatkan tidur bersama.

Untuk apa Chanyeol mengambil keuntungan darimu, Baekhyun? Dia tidak tertarik padamu, ucap nuraniku pahit. Aku menampar diriku sendiri dalam hati.

Aku mengangguk paham, dan memerhatikannya makan sisa makanannya dalam diam, sambil memasang earphone dan mendengar suara erangan dan gumamannya seperti biasa.

Setelah dia selesai makan, dia menempatkan wadah makanannya di samping tempat tidur dan memuji masakanku, dan aku kembali tersenyum. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan buku sketsa dan mulai menggambar.

Aku berjalan ke rak buku untuk mengambil buku dan membacanya dengan santai di sofa. Suasana kembali hening untuk waktu yang lama.

"Sial," umpat Chanyeol pelan dari tempat tidurnya. "Ini," gumamnya, sambil mengambil sesuatu dari laci di meja samping tempat tidurnya. "Sebelum aku lupa," tambahnya sambil berbalik ke arahku.

Dia membuka tangannya di atas kasur dan keningku berkerut. Aku menutup buku dan berjalan meninggalkan sofa mendekati tempat tidurnya untuk memeriksa isi telapak tangannya. Sebuah kunci. Aku menaikan sebelah alisku.

"Kunci kamar," ucapnya sambil mengangkat bahu dan menyodorkannya padaku.

Perlahan-lahan, aku mengangkat tanganku dan mengambil kunci itu dari telapak tangannya, aku menatapnya bingung. Chanyeol memberiku kunci ke kamarnya? Aku sedikit tersenyum dalam hati sambil terus menaikan sebelah alis.

Dia memutar matanya. "Aku yakin Luhan pasti menyeretmu untuk datang ke pesta hari Jumat ini, kan?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat alisnya.

Aku mengangguk sambil meringis. Aku sudah setuju untuk ikut dan dia tidak akan membiarkanku untuk membatalkannya.

"Dan aku rasa kau tidak mau tinggal di bawah sana bersama orang-orang mabuk brengsek itu?"

Aku kembali mengangguk. Aku sudah berencana untuk datang ke kamar Chanyeol untuk membaca dan mengobrol dengannya lagi. Seperti pesta yang lalu. Aku kembali tersenyum.

"Ya, aku akan mengunci kamarku. Aku akan nongkrong dengan Sehun selagi dia di sini," ucapnya dan terus menggambar.

Aku langsung cemberut.

"Kau akan ikut berpesta?" tanyaku pelan, masih berdiri di depan tempat tidurnya sambil memegang kunci.

Dia mendongak dari sketsanya dengan ekspresi hati-hati dan mengangguk sekali. Aku menggigit bibirku dan melihat kembali kunci di tanganku. Aku sedikit kecewa karena aku tidak akan menghabiskan waktu pesta bersama Chanyeol, tapi setelah sejenak menatap kuncinya, aku sadar aku akan berada di sini, menunggunya sampai Sehun pulang. Dan aku tidak bisa benar-benar marah karena dia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama temannya.

Aku menyelipkan kuncinya ke dalam sakuku, dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol. Dia membalas senyumku sebelum kembali menggambar.

Kami bersiap-siap untuk tidur tidak lama setelah itu. Kami memakai piyama dan meluncur di bawah selimut. Setelah lampu dimatikan, dia berbalik ke arahku dan mendekapku erat sambil mendesah. Aku kembali memeluknya dan mengistirahatkan kepalaku di dadanya lalu membelai rambutnya seperti biasa. Aku mulai bersenandung pelan, berdoa agar dia tidak bermimpi lagi malam ini.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Baru pertama kalinya aku merasa senang karena dibangunkan oleh suara jam alarm bodoh itu. Aku senang jam itu berhasil membangunkanku dan bukan Chanyeol. Dia tidak bermimpi lagi tadi malam. Aku tersenyum di dadanya dan memeluknya lebih erat. Kemarin dia membalas dekapanku, tapi pagi ini dia menarik dirinya dengan erangan biasa.

Aku mendesah dan berguling dari tempat tidur selagi dia meraba-raba jam alarm yang masih melengking.

Aku sedikit tersandung saat berjalan dalam kegelapan menuju sofa untuk mengambil tasku dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Aku menyalakan lampu dan mendesis sambil menyipitkan mataku. Tapi, mataku langsung melotot saat melihat bayanganku di cermin. Rambutku terlihat mengerikan.

Aku mulai melepas piyamaku, yang wanginya selalu seperti Chanyeol di pagi hari. Aku melipatnya dengan rapi dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasku, lalu mengeluarkan pakaian sehari-hari dan memasang hoodie. Aku berdiri di depan cermin sebentar, dan kembali meringis melihat rambutku yang terlihat seperti tumpukan jerami dan memutuskan untuk mengikatnya sebelum mencuci muka.

Setelah aku selesai, aku kembali merogoh tasku dan mengambil sikat gigi, dan mulai membasmi napas pagiku dengan penuh semangat. Saat aku menyikat gigi, aku melirik tempat sikat gigi di meja westafel. Sikat gigi Chanyeol bewarna biru. Aku terus menyikat gigi dan memiringkan kepalaku ke samping. Sikat giginya hanya duduk sendirian saja di sana.

Aku meludah ke dalam wastafel dan mencuci mulutku sebelum membilas sikat gigi. Saat aku hendak memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas seperti biasa, aku langsung berhenti bergerak.

Perlahan-lahan, aku kembali berdiri tegak dan melirik tempat sikat gigi di meja westafel. Aku melihatnya dan kembali melihat sikat gigi di tanganku beberapa kali. Dengan ragu, aku mengangkat penutup tempat sikat gigi dan meletakan sikat gigiku ke dalam lubang di samping sikat gigi Chanyeol.

Aku berdiri kembali dan memiringkan kepalaku sambil menatapnya penasaran. Aku menggigit bibirku. Aku tidak pernah menggosok gigi di rumah. Aku selalu melakukannya di kamar Chanyeol setiap malam dan pagi hari. Tentunya akan masuk akal kalau aku meninggalkan sikat gigiku di sini. Aku mengabaikan suara kecil di kepalaku yang memekik kegirangan karena akhirnya punya bukti kehadiranku sebagai penghuni kamarnya.

Biasanya aku sangat berhati-hati untuk tidak meninggalkan apa-apa dan mengepak semua barangku. Tapi, aku akan meninggalkan sikat gigiku di sini. Sikat gigiku terlihat cocok berada di sebelah sikat gigi Chanyeol. Biru dan merah muda.

Dengan sebuah anggukan, dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena menempatkan sikat gigiku di tempat yang sama dengan sikat gigi Chanyeol, aku berjalan keluar, ke kamar Chanyeol, dan mengemasi sisa barang-barangku. Aku tahu dia masih terjaga karena dia masih menjalankan jari-jarinya di rambutnya seperti biasa, walaupun matanya tetap terpejam.

Setelah menaikan hoodie-ku, dan memasang tas di punggung, aku meletakan sekantong kue yang sudah kubuat malam sebelumnya di atas meja samping tempat tidur.

Victorious Vanilla Vixens. Dibuat untuk merayakan kemenangan Luhan dan celana kulitnya.

Aku tersenyum kecil dan melambai singkat ke arah Chanyeol yang masih berselimut, dan berjalan keluar pintu. Aku juga merasa sedikit menang.

 _You got to lose_

 _To know how to win_

- **Dream On, Aerosmith**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **tbc**


	15. Sourly Cinnamon

**© angstgoddess003**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Baekhyun POV**_

Chanyeol tidak bilang apa-apa tentang sikat gigi hari Kamis.

Saat aku naik ke kamarnya, dia sudah menungguku seperti biasa. Dia terlihat lapar, bosan dan sedang membuat sketsa. Aku duduk di sofa melihatnya makan, dan mulai membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol di pesta besok malam.

Dalam kepalaku, aku sedang menyusun ramuan penawar mabuk yang sangat sempurna. Tapi, aku tidak ingin ikut campur, jadi setelah dia selesai makan, kami membicarakan album yang baru diunduhnya dan hal lain, selain pesta.

Aku sedikit marah pada diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa tinggal berlama-lama di lantai bawah dan menikmati pesta bersamanya. Tapi, aku langsung mendorong semua perasaan pahitku ini keluar dari kepala, karena setelah malam berakhir, dia akan datang padaku.

Saat Chanyeol menutup buku sketsanya di penghujung malam, dia sudah terlihat benar-benar lelah, jadi aku langsung menuju kamar mandi, sambil berharap sikat gigiku masih berada di samping sikat giginya.

Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya pada sikat gigiku, tapi aku sangat senang saat sikat gigiku masih ada, berdiri di samping sikat giginya dengan tenang. Aku tersenyum sebelum mengambilnya dan menyelesaikan rutinitas malamku.

Kami berbaring di bawah selimut seperti biasa, dia mematikan lampu dan kemudian kami saling berpelukan. Tidak sampai satu lagu, Chanyeol sudah tertidur.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Jumat diawali dengan kejadian menyebalkan. Saat jam alarm berbunyi dan Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya, aku langsung berguling dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju sofa seperti biasa. Tapi, jari kakiku tidak sengaja menendang tempat tidur.

Aku melompat-lompat ke sofa untuk mengambil tas sambil menggeram pelan dan membuat Chanyeol yang masih mengantuk, terkekeh di tempat tidur.

Aku memelototinya.

Kejadian itu seperti pertanda buruk.

Aku melompat dari jenjang tanaman terlalu cepat dan mendarat dengan punggungku. Itu tidak menyakitkan. Tidak, secara fisik. Tapi, harga diriku terpukul.

Pergelangan tanganku terkena percikan minyak goreng panas saat membuatkan sarapan untuk Bibi Irene setelah aku sampai di rumah. Dasar minyak bodoh. Aku merasa dikhianati.

Saat berjalan keluar rumah menuju mobil, pinggulku tidak sengaja menyenggol keras kenop pintu. Aku memelototinya dengan masam, dan masuk ke mobil Luhan. Ini akan menjadi salah satu hari yang menyebalkan.

Aku bahkan tidak bisa menikmati antusiasme Luhan saat dia berceloteh tentang Sehun dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah. Dan ini membuat perasaanku semakin masam.

Aku gagal dalam ulangan Trigonometri. Ini kegagalan pertamaku dalam mengikuti mata pelajaran ini, dan aku menatap marah nilai '20' yang menatapku balik sambil mengejek.

Hujan turun sepanjang hari dan membuat sepatuku licin. Aku tersandung dua kali saat berjalan ke kelas kedua hari ini. Saat aku berpapasan dengan Chanyeol di lorong, dia juga terlihat basah kuyup, jaket kulit hitam dan rambutnya seperti berteriak padaku untuk dirapikan. Dan dia mengabaikanku seperti biasa.

Aku masuk ke kantin dengan hoodie-ku yang sudah terasa tiga kali lebih berat dari yang seharusnya, dan duduk seperti seekor kucing basah di sebelah Luhan.

Luhan menaikan alisnya saat melihatku, tapi aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan langsung mengeluarkan bukuku dan membukanya, tetesan air dari rambutku membuat lingkaran kecil basah di atas halaman putih. Aku hanya ingin hari ini cepat berakhir. Dan berada di tempat tidur Chanyeol yang hangat dan kering dan wangi sepertinya.

Tapi, saat aku masuk ke kelas Biologi, aku baru menyadari ternyata alam semesta benar-benar membenciku. Chanyeol sudah duduk di bangku lab-nya dan aku menyelinap tepat di depannya.

Kakiku tidak sengaja menginjak tali sepatuku, dan aku mendarat dengan wajahku di lantai dingin dengan suara 'splat' menjijikkan dari pakaianku.

Pada awalnya, aku sama sekali tidak bergerak. Aku hanya memejamkan mata dan berbaring di sana, di genangan air yang kubuat sendiri, dan membenci keeksistensian diriku. Semua orang di kelas tergelak dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Perlahan-lahan aku menyeret tubuhku dari lantai yang dingin—dan sekarang basah—dan mengelap wajahku dengan marah. Kebetulan aku mengintip ke arah Chanyeol dan dia memelototi semua orang di dalam kelas dengan tinju yang terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya. Wajahku sedikit melunak saat aku menyadari dia marah karena mereka semua menertawakanku. Dan hal ini lah yang membuatku berhasil bertahan di kelas.

Tapi, kelas berikutnya adalah Olah Raga. Aula benar-benar terlihat seperti medan mengerikan.

Ada lima buah bola basket berbeda yang mengenai tubuhku. Dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya atau dari mana asalnya. Aku hanya bergeming. Aku menerimanya dengan pasrah dan membiarkan alam semesta menghukumku sampai puas hari ini dan akhirnya meninggalkanku sendirian.

Saat aku akhirnya tiba di rumah, aku terpeleset saat berjalan ke kamar Luhan yang sedang memasangkan dua belas pakaian berbeda untuk pesta malam ini.

"Baekhyun!" pekiknya, membuatku ngeri. "Apa kau memerhatikanku?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku cukup tinggi untuk melihat rok mini hitam dan atasan ketat yang akan membuatnya membeku di malam hari dan mengangguk.

Dia terlihat gusar, dan berjalan kembali ke dalam lemari untuk mengganti pakaian. Saat dia bertanya lagi, aku menyarankan agar dia mengenakan gaun pink yang dikenakannya pada pesta yang lalu. Dia meninggalkanku sendirian setelah itu.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Aku ketakutan saat membuat makan malam. Ngeri malah. Aku berdiri di dapur sambil melirik kompor dengan hati-hati selama dua puluh menit. Aku tidak mau lagi terkena luka bakar.

Aku membuat ayam katsu selagi Luhan berparade di sekeliling rumah dalam balutan pakaian mini lainnya. Aku bahkan tidak menyuruhnya mengenakan pakaian bewarna pink lagi.

Dia sendirian sekarang. Tidak akan kubiarkan kesialanku ikut-ikutan menimpa Luhan.

Saat tiba waktunya untuk membuat kue, aku tertawa histeris melihat mangkuk kosong di depanku dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati nama resep keji apa yang mungkin bisa menggambarkan hariku saat ini.

Aku memutuskan untuk melibatkan kayu manis, dan gula dalam porsi memuakkan, dan aku langsung bekerja. Mengaduk bahan sedikit lebih keras daripada yang seharusnya.

Setelah kueku selesai, aku menyiapkan lima kantong plastik bening. Aku menambahkan Sehun dalam daftar kueku, karena kueku adalah senjata rahasia Luhan, dan aku ingin Sehun menyukaiku. Dia adalah teman baik Chanyeol dan sekarang dia tahu tentangku.

Aku melabeli masing-masing kantong dengan nama Sourly Cinnamon.

Saat jam sepuluh akhirnya tiba, Luhan dan aku berjalan ke kediaman Park.

Aku membawa tas usangku, dan mengisinya dengan piyama dan makanan untuk Chanyeol. Tapi, aku mengatakan pada Luhan aku ingin mengerjakan PR sesampainya di sana. Dia menatapku dingin. Dia tidak senang aku mengerjakan tugas sekolah di tempat pesta. Aku hampir mendengus.

Luhan berjalan duluan dan masuk ke rumah Park, bahkan sebelum aku sampai di jalan setapak. Aku memelototi tanah basah yang dingin dan terpeleset berkali-kali sebelum sampai di tempat pesta. Hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan deras dan tubuhku sudah basah kuyup lagi. Aku memutar mataku saat mendengar musik rap keras yang mereka mainkan. Karena pinggiran Bucheon begitu gangsta...

Ada banyak orang di mana-mana. Lebih banyak daripada saat terakhir kali aku ke sini. Aku tidak tahu dari mana Kris menemukan orang-orang sebanyak ini.

Aku terus menundukan kepala sampai berada di teras. Ada beberapa orang yang keluar rumah sambil tertawa penuh semangat saat aku melewati mereka. Aku memeluk dinding, dan punya firasat guncangan mental akan menjadi puncak dari hariku yang menyebalkan ini.

Aku berjalan menuju tangga. Aku menghindari semua orang dan berjalan berbelok-belok, dan memeluk dinding di ruang tengah sambil meringis. Tapi, saat aku menginjak tangga pertama, aku memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan ruang kosong ini untuk mengamati tata letak ruangan, dan mungkin aku akan melihat Chanyeol, atau Luhan. Jadi, aku mengangkat kepalaku dan mulai menjelajahi kerumunan dengan mataku.

Kris berdiri di sofa bersama Jessica yang terlihat sangat bosan di sampingnya. Kris sedang menenggak minuman dari sebuah botol besar, sementara sekelompok orang yang telah berkerumun di bawahnya meneriakan kata "lagi" terus-menerus. Aku kembali meringis dan melihat sekeliling, berharap untuk dapat menemukan seorang laki-laki berambut gelap lainnya.

Aku melihat kepala Luhan terlebih dahulu di ujung ruangan. Hak sepatunya yang sangat tinggi membuatnya tampil menjulang di antara kerumunan perempuan-perempuan lain. Aku mengikutinya dengan tatapanku sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Sehun.

Sehun mengenakan celana jins usang dan baju kaos. Dia sepertinya tidak pernah peduli dengan penampilannya. Aku yakin, Luhan pasti akan mengubahnya sebentar lagi.

Sehun tersenyum lebar padanya dan dia menawarkan Luhan secangkir plastik merah, yang diterima Luhan dengan tidak acuh. Aku mendengus melihatnya. Dia berpura-pura datang ke pesta ini untuk tidak melihat Sehun. Aku menggeleng dalam diam. Dengan kepalaku yang sudah tertutup hoodie, aku kemudian mencari-cari lagi dalam kerumunan.

Tidak terlalu jauh dari Sehun, aku menemukan laki-laki yang kucari.

Chanyeol duduk di kursi, di dekat meja, dia menyandarkan punggung kursi ke dinding dengan mendorong kakinya ke belakang, dua kaki depan kursinya terangkat dari lantai. Sebelah tangannya memegang secangkir minuman dan sebelah lagi masuk ke dalam saku jaketnya. Dia sedang menyaksikan interaksi Sehun-Luhan sambil menyeringai. Aku secara otomatis langsung tersenyum. Dia mendapatkan hiburan dengan melihat mereka.

Aku menggigit bibirku dan berdiri di sini; berpegang pada pegangan tangga, berharap aku bisa bersamanya, atau berharap Chanyeol menyadari keberadaanku di sini.

Tiba-tiba saja, seorang gadis mengusik pemandanganku. Dia berambut cokelat tua, dengan penampilan menggoda dan tubuhnya yang berisi, belahan dadanya terlihat menantang. Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke pangkuan Chanyeol, membuat kursi yang didudukinya kembali menginjak lantai dengan suara dentuman keras. Aku hampir bisa mendengarnya dari tempatku berdiri, di seberang ruangan.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku di atas pegangan tangga dan memaksa mataku mengalihkan pandangannya, tapi aku tidak berhasil melakukannya. Aku hanya berdiri di sini dan menyaksikan mereka selagi pandanganku berubah merah.

Gadis itu dan rambut cokelat panjang bodohnya menghalangi wajah Chanyeol, tapi aku bisa melihat gadis itu menjalankan jari pucat jeleknya di rambut Chanyeol. Rambutku. Dan cukup. Aku memalingkan wajahku dan berlari menaiki tangga, tersandung pada anak tangga terakhir, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku terus berlari melewati lantai dua, berusaha menahan air mataku.

Aku melesat sampai ke lantai tiga, dan terengah-engah. Pakaianku masih meneteskan air. Aku meraba-raba saku jaketku untuk mengambil kunci kamar Chanyeol, dan memasukkannya ke dalam lubang kunci dengan kasar, lalu mendorong pintu sampai terbuka dan membantingnya di belakangku.

Aku mengepalkan tinju ke mataku untuk mengusap linangan air mata dan menggeram frustrasi. Aku melihat ke sekeliling kamar. Semuanya tampak sama seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang aneh. Kecuali aku.

Aku melemparkan tasku dan menghenyakan tubuhku di sofa. Setelah kemarahanku mereda, aku merasakan sebuah emosi lain. Ini bukan emosi pahit. Tapi, ini emosi kekalahan.

Si Rambut Cokelat terlihat sangat cocok dengan Chanyeol. Dia cantik, seksi, dan percaya diri. Benar-benar berbeda denganku.

Aku menenggelamkan tubuhku ke sofa dan menyandarkan kepalaku di punggung sofa sambil memejamkan mata erat-erat. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menunggu Chanyeol datang. Dan mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak membayangkan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chanyeol POV**_

Kris brengsek dan pesta bodohnya.

Aku duduk, di samping meja dengan secangkir alkohol dan bersandar ke belakang. Yang ingin kulakukan adalah mabuk semalaman. Hanya itu saja. Aku tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk benar-benar mabuk. Sebelumnya, aku harus tetap terjaga, aku selalu takut minum terlalu banyak untuk menikmatinya. Tapi, tentu saja sekarang aku masih belum bisa menikmatinya. Terlalu banyak orang di mana-mana.

Aku ingin berada di kamarku sambil bersantai. Tapi, Luhan datang malam ini, dan Sehun perlu wingman. Dan sayangnya, wingman-nya adalah aku.

Aku melirik ke arahnya dari tempatku duduk dan melihatnya sedang menatap tajam pintu masuk. Aku mengikuti arah tatapannya dan melihat Luhan datang. Aku menyeringai. Dia terlihat murahan seperti biasa dengan rok mini hitam dan atasan ketat bewarna merah. Dia terlihat seperti dosa. Dia berjalan melenggak-lenggok melewati kerumunan orang banyak dan akhirnya sampai ke tempat Sehun, lalu mengambil minuman dari tangan Sehun sambil berpura-pura terlihat bosan. Aku menyeringai semakin lebar dan terkekeh.

Aku melihat interaksi yang sedang berlangsung. Sehun berlagak keren dengan bersandar di dinding. Baru saja aku hendak menyindirnya—untuk mempermalukannya di depan Luhan, tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang besar dan berat jatuh ke pangkuanku dan mengetuk kursiku kembali ke lantai.

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali, tertegun, dan terfokus pada senyum yang sangat lebar yang berasal dari gadis berambut cokelat gelap yang duduk di pangkuanku. Mataku kemudian beranjak ke belahan dadanya yang terlihat sangat jelas, dan menatapnya sedikit lebih lama sambil menikmati pemandangan. Dia menjulurkan tangannya dan mulai menjalinnya di rambutku.

"Hei," dengkurnya, semakin mendekat ke tubuhku. "Namaku Dasom." Dia tersenyum menggoda. Kata-katanya masih terdengar jelas, tapi aku bisa mencium bau Jäger di napasnya.

Aku memasang senyum miringku, dan matanya tiba-tiba menyala. "Halo, Dasom. Nama yang bagus sekali," ucapku bermanis-manis dan meraih pinggulnya.

Dia tersenyum semakin lebar dan semakin bersandar ke tubuhku. Aku langsung menghilangkan senyum dari wajahku dan memelototinya.

"Sekarang, enyah dari hadapanku," ucapku tajam.

Aku pikir dia akan langsung menundukkan wajahnya, atau mungkin lari sambil menangis, tapi dia semakin tersenyum lebar dan terus membelai rambutku. Merasakan tangannya di rambutku hanya membuatku semakin marah.

Jangan salah sangka dulu, Dasom ini seksi, bahkan sangat seksi. Belahan dadanya terpampang dengan brutal dan kakinya yang telanjang berada di pangkuanku. Tapi, aku tahu apa yang diinginkan gadis seperti ini. Mereka semua sama saja. Datang ke pesta, mencari pria lajang terdekat untuk "bersenang-senang" setelah cukup mabuk. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik.

Mungkin sebaiknya aku melakukan tindakan bodoh dengan menyetubuhinya di kamar mandi. Mungkin membiarkannya mempraktekan keterampilan blow job yang mungkin dimilikinya hanya untuk meredakan sedikit ketegangan yang kurasakan dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Membiarkan nafsu dan hormon menguasaiku selama satu atau dua jam. Tapi, yang bisa kucium saat dia duduk di pangkuanku adalah bau permen kapas. Dan ini membuatku mual.

Aku mendorongnya dengan kasar dari pangkuanku. Mungkin terlalu kasar, tapi aku tidak peduli. Dia jatuh dari pangkuanku sambil memelototiku, dan langsung berbalik menjauh tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi.

Aku menghela napas frustasi dan menjalarkan jariku di rambutku, dan aku benci perempuan jalang itu karena sempat menyentuhnya.

Aku mengintip ke arah tempat terakhir aku melihat Sehun, dan dia sudah tidak ada. Dan ini juga membuatku marah. Aku pikir kalau Luhan sudah berada di sini, berarti gadisku sudah berada di kamar menungguku.

Aku kemudian menyambar sebotol minuman keras terdekat dan dua gelas shot, lalu menyelinap menuju tangga di antara kerumunan orang. Aku hanya ingin mabuk dengan satu orang di rumah ini. Dan siapa pun bisa melihat gadisku mengalami hari yang menyebalkan. Dia terjatuh di kelas Biologi hari ini, dan aku harus berjuang keras untuk tidak bangun dan membantunya berdiri dari lantai.

Aku tahu Baekhyun tidak pernah mabuk sebelumnya. Dan aku langsung meringis membayangkan pengalaman mabuk pertamanya adalah saat berada di rumah seorang bajingan setelah kuliah nanti. Lebih baik untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya sekarang selagi aku masih berada di dekatnya untuk menjaganya.

Aku berjalan menaiki tangga, melewati semua pintu yang kukunci dengan hati-hati agar tidak ada yang bisa masuk. Tidak bisa kubayangkan raut wajah Papi B. saat dia masuk ke ruang kerjanya dan menemukan kondom bekas di lantai.

Aku sampai di depan pintu kamarku dan memutar kenopnya, tapi pintunya terkunci. Aku menyeringai. Gadis pintar. Aku mengetuknya, dan mengucapkan, "Ini aku," sambil menyeimbangkan botol dan gelas di tanganku.

Saat Baekhyun akhirnya membuka pintu, raut wajahnya mengkonfirmasi apa yang ada di pikiranku sebelumnya. Harinya benar-benar menyebalkan. Dia beringsut, berjalan ke sofa selagi aku menutup pintu. Saat dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya, air langsung bercipratan dari hoodie-nya, dan aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku.

"Astaga, Baekhyun." Aku menggeleng sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidur. "Ganti pakaianmu."

Aku melihat tasnya di sofa, aku tahu dia membawa piyama. Aku meletakan botol dan gelas di atas tempat tidur dan berbalik menatapnya sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Kita akan mabuk-mabukan," ucapku sambil menyeringai.

Matanya melebar di balik rambut merah muda yang melindunginya. "Aku tidak pernah..." ucapnya diam-diam dan mulai menggosok lengannya dengan gugup.

Dia begitu manis saat gugup.

Aku memutar mataku. "Aku tahu, Baekhyun." Aku mengangguk. "Aku mendapatkan ciuman pertamamu, dan aku juga akan mendapatkan mabuk pertamamu," ucapku sambil menyeringai, dan membuka jaket kulitku lalu melemparnya di atas tempat tidur.

Aku kembali meliriknya di sofa, dan wajahnya benar-benar memerah. Aku kembali memutar mataku. Bahkan mengucapkan kata ciuman saja di depan Baekhyun sudah membuat wajahnya memerah.

Dengan ragu, dia berdiri dari sofa dan menyambar tasnya, lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mengenakan piyama. Begitu pintu ditutup, aku langsung melepas pakaianku dan memasang piyama, karena bajuku masih berbau seperti permen kapas.

Aku bisa mendengar suara air keran menyala di kamar mandi, sepertinya Baekhyun sedang menggosok giginya, dan aku kembali memutar mata, karena rasa mint dari pasta gigi hanya akan membuat rasa vodka semakin parah.

Tapi, memikirkan ini membuatku teringat kejadian tadi pagi saat aku masuk ke kamar mandi dan melihat penghuni baru di tempat sikat gigi. Aku menatapnya selama beberapa menit, bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa dia meninggalkannya di sana. Aku rasa itu disengaja. Maksudku, mana ada yang tidak sengaja meletakan sikat gigi di tempat sikat gigi. Aku ingin mengembalikannya pada Baekhyun, karena melihat barangnya di kamarku, membuatku merasa tidak nyaman, tapi aku tetap diam. Karena sikat giginya terlihat benar-benar cocok berdiri berdampingan dengan sikat gigiku.

Biru dan merah muda.

Bahkan sikat gigi kami sudah seperti gayung bersambut.

Aku menggeleng dan menjatuhkan tubuhku kembali ke tempat tidur, membuat gelas shot sedikit berdentingan. Pada akhirnya, aku senang barang yang ditinggalkannya hanyalah sikat gigi. Tapi, kalau sampai dia meninggalkan pembalutnya, aku akan langsung panik.

Baekhyun akhirnya membuka pintu kamar mandi lalu berjalan keluar dengan celana piyama biru dan kaos putih longgar. Rambutnya masih basah dan meneteskan air, dan dia terlihat benar-benar murung.

"Ikat rambutmu, kau meneteskan air di mana-mana," ucapku sambil mengatur botol dan gelas di tempat tidur.

Dia berhenti di depan sofa, dan menatapku kosong sebentar, kemudian merogoh kantong tasnya dan mengeluarkan ikat rambut. Dia mengumpulkan seluruh rambutnya di atas kepala dan mengikatnya seperti sanggul kecil.

Aku menatapnya sebentar, karena aku belum pernah melihat Baekhyun dengan rambut terikat dan mengekspos seluruh wajah dan lehernya. Kulitnya benar-benar pucat. Aku menggeleng dan menepuk tempat tidur di depanku, mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur bersamaku. Ini mengingatkanku pada ciuman pertama kami. Dan saat dia naik ke tempat tidur dan merangkak di atasnya, aku bisa melihat pipinya kembali merona. Ini membuatku tertawa.

Dia duduk bersila, meniru posisiku, persis seperti ciuman pertama kami, tapi jarak kami tidak sedekat itu.

Aku membuka botol dan mengambil gelas, mengisinya sampai penuh dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun, kemudian mengisi gelas kedua untukku sendiri. Dia menatap gelas yang berisi cairan bening itu dengan ragu, lalu mengendusnya dan hidungnya langsung berkerut. Aku kembali tertawa.

"Ya, baunya memang menjijikan," ucapku sambil menyeringai lalu mengangkat gelas ke bibirku, dan menunggunya untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Dengan ragu, dia mengangkat gelas sampai ke bibirnya. "Bernapas lewat mulut, itu akan membantumu mengabaikan baunya," saranku pelan, aku tahu pasta gigi akan memperkuat rasa pahitnya.

Dia menjepit hidungnya di antara ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya. Dan aku kembali tertawa sebelum akhirnya meneguk vodkaku secepat kilat.

Baekhyun meniruku, dia langsung meneguk vodka sambil memegang hidungnya, dan menelannya dalam satu kali tegukan. Matanya langsung melebar, dan kemudian terpejam erat-erat. Wajahnya juga bergidik dan mengerut, dan terlihat sedikit ngeri. Aku kembali tertawa, karena dia tidak pernah melepaskan hidungnya. Setelah tremornya mereda, dia melepaskan tangan dari hidungnya dan menatapku kosong.

"Merasa hangat?" tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk, dan meletakan gelas di tempat tidur, di sampingku.

Dia meletakkan tangan di pangkuannya. "Kenapa orang-orang mau meminum ini?" tanyanya sambil meringis dan memerhatikan botol vodka yang berdiri di antara kami. "Ini menjijikkan." Dia kembali meringis, mungkin teringat dengan rasanya.

Aku mencibir ke arahnya. "Kau akan tahu sepuluh menit lagi," ucapku sambil menyeringai dan kembali mengisi gelasnya.

Aku tidak akan membiarkan gadisku terlalu mabuk. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya cukup mabuk agar dia ketakutan dan tidak mabuk-mabukan di masa yang akan datang.

Dia kembali meneguk vodka, sedikit lebih mudah daripada yang sebelumnya, tapi dia masih memegang hidungnya, dan kerutan kembali muncul di wajahnya. Aku menuangkan beberapa gelas lagi setelahnya, tapi aku berhenti saat melihat matanya sedikit tidak fokus. Tidak butuh banyak alkohol untuk membuatnya mabuk.

Aku minum dua gelas lagi sementara gadisku hanya duduk diam di depanku.

Setelah aku merasa puas karena kadar alkohol di dalam sistem tubuh kami sudah cukup, aku menutup botol dan meletakkannya di meja samping tempat tidur bersamaan dengan gelas shot. Saat aku berbalik, Baekhyun menatapku kosong, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca dan wajahnya masih terlihat murung.

"Sekarang apa lagi?" tanyanya, menggosok-gosok material kain celana piyama flanel birunya.

Aku bersandar di kepala ranjang. "Sekarang, kita duduk tenang dan menikmatinya," ucapku sambil mengangkat bahu.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengangguk, menatap tangannya yang masih menggosok-gosok celananya. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di kepala ranjang dan memejamkan mata, menikmati perasaan kesemutan karena minuman keras.

Aku mendengar Baekhyun bergerak di tempat tidur. "Apa kau sering melakukan ini?" bisiknya.

Aku membuka sebelah mataku dan melihatnya sudah memeluk lututnya lagi. "Kadang-kadang, kalau ada Sehun," ucapku sambil mengangkat sebelah bahuku dan kembali memejamkan mata. Tubuhku sudah terasa hangat dan berat.

Kami hening selama beberapa menit, hanya menikmati efek yang ditimbulkan vodka. Aku masih bisa mendengar suara bass dari musik yang dimainkan di lantai bawah, yang hampir membuat jendelaku gemeretak. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak akan membantu Kris bersih-bersih. Aku melihat Jongdae muntah di pot bunga. Dasar brengsek.

"Tadi aku melihatmu dengan seorang gadis," bisik Baekhyun lembut, membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku membuka mataku dan dia sudah kembali duduk bersila, menatap tangan di pangkuannya. Kelopak matanya terlihat sangat berat, dan aku hampir menyeringai saat menyadari gadisku sudah mabuk sebelum memproses ucapannya.

"Oh," jawabku kaget karena dia tinggal di bawah cukup lama untuk melihat kejadian itu. Kemudian aku meringis saat mengingat bau permen kapas perempuan itu. "Ya. Umm... " ucapku tergagap, mengerutkan alis. "Dayoung," ucapku lagi, dan kemudian sadar itu bukan namanya. "Bukan. Dalsom?" Aku mengerucutkan bibirku dan melihat ke arah jendela, kemudian memutuskan aku tidak peduli siapa namanya. Jadi, aku kembali mengangkat bahu.

Dia menatapku dan menjilat bibirnya dengan malas. "Dia sangat cantik," ucapnya pelan, aku hampir tidak bisa mendengar suaranya.

Aku mendengus. "Kau tidak bisa menyebut gadis seperti itu cantik," ucapku sambil menaikan alis. Aku benar-benar menikmati sensasi alkohol di tubuhku ini.

Baekhyun mengerutkan bibirnya dan kembali menundukan kepala. "Lalu kau memanggil gadis sepertinya dengan sebutan apa?" tanyanya diam-diam, sambil menggosok celana piyamanya lagi.

Aku mengusap tangan ke wajahku dengan malas, mengingat Si Rambut Cokelat dan belahan dadanya. "Seksi, Menggairahkan, Menggoda... Gampangan." Aku mengangkat bahuku. "Bukan cantik," ucapku menyimpulkan.

Baekhyun melirikku dari bawah bulu matanya, dan napasku langsung tercekat, karena dia terlihat begitu berbeda saat melakukan itu.

"Gadis seperti apa yang akan kau sebut dengan cantik?" tanyanya, kata-katanya mulai terdengar tidak jelas.

Keningku berkerut. Gadis seperti apa yang akan kusebut dengan cantik? Pertanyaan macam apa ini?

"Apa itu penting?" tanyaku mengelak, merasa tidak nyaman untuk mendiskusikan tipe gadis tertentu dengan Baekhyun.

Dia mengangkat bahunya dan kembali menatap tangannya. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku kembali ke posisi sebelumnya dan memejamkan mata, menikmati sensasi mabuk.

"Apa kau menganggapku cantik?" bisik Baekhyun.

Aku membuka mata dan menatapnya yang masih memerhatikan tangannya. Anehnya, wajahnya tidak memerah. Dia hanya terlihat murung. Aku harus memikirkan pertanyaannya baik-baik.

Apa aku menganggap Baekhyun cantik?

Aku mencoba untuk tidak melihatnya seperti itu, tapi aku tidak bisa menyangkal kalau dia memang menarik. Aku kira kata 'cantik' sudah cukup. Terkadang, saat dia tidak berusaha keras untuk tidak menyembunyikan dirinya, dia benar-benar terlihat menawan.

"Ya, kau cantik," ucapku menyimpulkan dengan tegas dengan sebuah anggukan mabuk.

Dia menyentakan kepalanya sampai tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapanku dan matanya kembali menerawang, terlihat sangat mengantuk.

"Kau tidak mengatakan itu hanya untuk membuatku terhibur, kan?" ucapnya melantur dengan curiga, dan tangannya berhenti bergerak di celananya.

Aku menaikan sebelah alis. "Apa aku pernah mengatakan sesuatu hanya untuk membuat seseorang merasa terhibur?" ucapku mendengus.

Itu benar. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan omong kosong dan basa-basi lainnya hanya untuk membuat orang lain merasa lebih baik dan terhibur, dan aku tidak akan memulainya sekarang.

Mata Baekhyun sedikit menyala karena aku menganggapnya cantik, dan aku ingin mendengus karena melihat sikapnya seperti gadis lainnya; merasa tidak percaya diri. Itu konyol. Aku memutar mataku dan bersandar kembali ke kepala ranjang, tapi mataku tetap terbuka, menatap gadisku yang merasa tidak percaya diri ini.

Kemudian dia tersenyum. Benar-benar tersenyum lebar dan konyol dan membuat seluruh wajahnya menyala. Aku tersenyum secara otomatis karena aku sangat senang melihat gadisku tersenyum seperti itu. Dan akhirnya, wajahnya langsung merah padam.

Aku mencibir padanya. "Jangan merasa tersinggung tapi..." ucapku sambil kembali memejamkan mata. "Aku mencoba untuk tidak melihatmu seperti itu," ucapku jujur sambil mendesah.

Suasana kamar kembali hening dan aku merasa nyaman dengan posisiku. Ini membuatku mengantuk. Aku menyeringai saat menyadari kantukku tidak akan menjadi masalah. Ada gadisku di sini yang siap untuk menghalau mimpiku.

Saat aku membuka kelopak mataku yang semakin berat, aku melihat Baekhyun sedang menatapku sambil mengerutkan alisnya, dia masih duduk bersila. Aku menaikan alisku padanya, bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Tapi kemudian, dia mengalihkan tatapannya dan kembali menatap pangkuannya sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

Aku kembali memejamkan mata, merasa benar-benar melayang, lalu meluruskan kakiku dan merosot ke tempat tidur untuk berbaring. Aku mendengar suaranya terkesiap dan aku langsung membuka mataku.

Baekhyun menatap perutku. Matanya melebar. Bajuku tersingkap saat aku merosot ke bawah. Alisku berkerut dan melihat perutku. Dia sudah melihat bekas lukaku. Aku buru-buru menarik bajuku sampai ke pinggang dan meringis. Aku tidak suka ada orang yang melihatnya.

Aku menatap Baekhyun dengan cemas. Dia masih menatap perutku yang sekarang sudah tertutup baju. Aku langsung menyambar bantal di sampingku dan meletakkannya di atas perutku, aku malu karena dia melihatnya. Dia membalas tatapanku dan terlihat benar-benar menyesal.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melihatnya," ucapnya cepat dan mengalihkan tatapannya kembali ke pangkuannya, dan aku kembali meringis karena merasa seperti orang aneh untuk pertama kalinya dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Aku memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat sambil menekan erat-erat bantal ke perutku, berharap dia tidak pernah melihat bekas lukaku. Kamar kembali hening, dan efek alkohol yang tadi kunikmati, sekarang hampir terasa tidak cukup.

Baekhyun berdeham dan aku membuka mataku. Dia kembali menatap tangannya. "Aku juga punya bekas luka," bisiknya pelan dan kembali bermain dengan celana piyamanya.

Aku mengernyitkan alisku dan duduk tegak.

"Gara-gara Kyuhyun?" tanyaku hati-hati, berusaha untuk tidak membuat gadisku marah.

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengangguk sambil terus menatap pangkuannya, dan melihatku sepersekian detik dari balik bulu matanya yang lentik. Aku ingin bertanya lebih banyak, tapi dia sudah duduk berlutut dan berbalik, memunggungiku. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dia lakukan, tapi kemudian dia meraih bagian belakang bajunya, dan mengangkatnya sampai ke atas punggungnya.

Mataku melebar panik sambil terus bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Namun, kemudian aku akhirnya paham saat baju kaosnya berhenti di tulang rusuknya. Di punggung bawah Baekhyun terdapat bekas luka seperti digerigi dan panjang, dimulai dari pinggul kanannya, dan menghilang di balik bajunya, di tulang belakang.

Aku duduk diam sambil menganga selama beberapa menit sebelum dia kembali menarik turun bajunya lalu duduk bersila menghadapku. Aku berdebat dalam hati apa persisnya yang dilakukan Kyuhyun sampai-sampai dia bisa meninggalkan bekas luka seperti itu, tapi kemudian aku memutuskan untuk tidak ingin membawa kenangan buruk itu malam ini.

Aku kembali berbaring dan tersenyum kecil. Gadisku mencoba untuk membuat perasaanku menjadi lebih baik dengan menunjukkan bekas lukanya. Aku menunjukkan bekas lukaku dan dia menunjukkan bekas lukanya.

Dan sekarang aku benar-benar pusing dan mengantuk, siap untuk tidur.

"Tidur?" tanyaku tidak jelas dan berdoa agar kamar ini berhenti berputar.

Baekhyun menatapku dan mengangguk. Aku sedikit beranjak dan menarik selimut, tergelincir di bawahnya sambil mendesah.

"Tidak usah bunyikan alarm," Baekhyun meracau saat berbaring di sebelahku. Sebelah alisku terangkat. Terlalu berisiko. Dia berbaring menghadapku dan memutar matanya. "Bibi Irene sedang di Daegu," ucapnya lalu memejamkan mata.

Aku mengangguk dan berbalik mematikan lampu, sama sekali tidak menyentuh alarm, dan merasa senang kami bisa tidur puas, tapi aku juga sedikit takut karena mabuk akan membuatku sakit kepala besok pagi.

Aku memeluk gadisku, menariknya ke tubuhku. Dia mulai membelai rambutku dengan bermalas-malasan. Aku membenamkan wajahku ke dalam sanggul kecil di atas kepalanya dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Jauh lebih baik daripada bau permen kapas. Aku tersenyum di rambutnya dan membawa tanganku ke punggung bawahnya, tempat di mana bekas lukanya berada, dan mengusapnya pelan sebelum aku semakin menariknya lebih dekat.

 _There's a fire starting in my heart_

 _Reaching a fever pitch_

 _And it's bringing me out the dark_

- **Rolling in The Deep, Adele**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **tbc**


	16. Oatmeal Determination

**© angstgoddess003**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Baekhyun POV**_

Aku terbangun pada pukul sepuluh pagi, dan langsung berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak akan minum-minum lagi. Kepalaku berdenyut. Tapi, ini tidak separah gambaran Luhan. Namun, sepertinya mabukku ini tidak ada apa-apanya dengan mabuk yang biasa Luhan alami. Dia bahkan sampai muntah-muntah.

Aku membuka sebelah mataku dengan hati-hati, dan memicingkannya saat melihat sinar matahari yang berhasil menerobos masuk kamar. Chanyeol masih memelukku dan dia sedang tidur nyenyak. Saat aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihatnya lekat-lekat, aku langsung sadar ini adalah pertama kalinya aku terbangun lebih dulu dan punya kesempatan untuk melihatnya seperti ini.

Aku memikirkan kejadian semalam. Chanyeol jelas menolak kehadiran gadis berambut cokelat itu. Aku masih tidak tahu kenapa dia lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya di sini, dan mabuk bersamaku, tapi itu membuatku senang.

Aku sedikit ragu dengan Vodka, karena belum pernah meminumnya, tapi Chanyeol selalu bisa membuat hal-hal menjadi nyaman untukku. Dan seperti janjiku sebelumnya, aku tidak akan pernah mengulanginya lagi. Sekali saja sudah cukup bagiku.

Aku menunduk, melihat ke dalam selimut. Lengan kokoh Chanyeol masih memeluk tubuhku. Aku tersenyum dibuatnya. Posisi lengannya di pinggangku sudah seperti ditakdirkan bersama. Seperti kami ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Namun, kemudian ucapan Chanyeol kembali terngiang di telingaku.

Dia bilang aku cantik. Aku membenamkan wajahku ke dadanya dan tersenyum. Kemudian senyumku langsung membeku. Karena dia juga mengatakan dia mencoba untuk tidak melihatku seperti itu. Mencoba.

Dia bilang 'mencoba'. Bukan 'tidak'.

Tekanan kepalaku di dada Chanyeol sepertinya membuatnya kembali masuk ke alam sadar. Matanya bergetar terbuka, lalu dia menyipitkan matanya saat melihat sinar matahari, dan pandangannya melesat turun dan bertemu dengan tatapanku. Dan aku tersipu malu. Karena, kami tidak pernah terbangun seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia menatapku selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali memejamkan mata dan mengerang.

Aku tertawa serak. "Kau juga?" tanyaku dengan suara parau.

Dia perlahan-lahan mengangkat lengannya dari sekeliling tubuhku, dan berguling seperti biasa.

"Vodka brengsek," gumamnya, dan menjalankan jari-jarinya ke rambut.

Aku kembali tertawa, meluncur turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke kamar mandi selagi dia kembali mengerang. Aku mengganti pakaian, lalu memijat kepalaku sebentar. Aku benar-benar senang karena tidak sampai muntah.

Aku berkemas lebih lambat dari biasanya, sambil sesekali melihat sekilas ke tempat tidur untuk memastikan Chanyeol tidak kembali tertidur. Aku menarik keluar sekantong kue dari tasku dan sekantong penuh campuran herbal untuk penangkal mabuk yang kulihat dari internet. Ginseng, teh hijau, chamomile, tidak ada yang terlalu ganjil.

Aku menempatkannya di atas meja dan memberi petunjuk pada Chanyeol cara membuatnya sebelum berjalan keluar menuju balkon.

Hari ini cerah. Matahari bersinar. Dan sedikit aneh bagi Bucheon, mengingat sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin. Aku menyelinap keluar dan mengintip halaman belakang, merasa lebih terekspos tanpa adanya kegelapan yang biasa melindungiku, dan menuruni jenjang tanaman saat aku yakin tidak ada seorang pun berada di sekitar.

Aku berjalan ke pintu belakang rumahku dan berhadapan dengan keheningan. Luhan mungkin berpikir aku langsung pulang ke rumah setelah dia bertemu dengan Sehun, jadi dia rasa aku mengunci diri di kamar tidur sepanjang malam.

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong, menuju ke kamar tidurnya untuk memastikan dia sampai ke rumah dengan selamat, tapi pintunya terkunci. Aku mengernyitkan alisku melihat kenop. Luhan tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamar sebelumnya. Hanya ada kami bertiga di sini, jadi dia selalu merasa nyaman untuk membiarkan pintunya terbuka lebar-lebar. Aku mengetuk pintu dengan keras, panik ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi.

Aku mendengar suara erangan dari sisi lain.

"Luhan?" panggilku, dia tidak perlu keluar, tapi aku perlu memastikan dia baik-baik saja.

Pintu sedikit terbuka dan Luhan menjulurkan kepalanya keluar, menyipitkan mata dan mabuknya terlihat lebih parah dari mabuk Chanyeol dan aku yang dikombinasikan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku, masih khawatir.

Dia tersenyum padaku, tapi senyumnya lebih terlihat seperti ringisan. "Sakit kepala," dengusnya keras.

Lalu aku mendengar suara gerakan di belakangnya. Aku mengerutkan alis sambil bertanya-tanya apa yang ada di kamar Luhan, dan kemudian mulutku menganga lebar.

"Luhan!" desisku tidak percaya, tidak mungkin ini nyata.

Kemudian dia menatapku gusar, dan menoleh ke belakang, lalu keluar tanpa mengenakan apa-apa selain baju mandi sutera bewarna pink. Mulutku semakin menganga lebih lebar.

Aku beranjak ke belakang untuk memberinya ruangan. Aku masih menganga. Aku tahu Luhan jatuh cinta pada Sehun, tapi maksudku, ayolah. Baru satu malam? Dan pesta kemarin tidak dapat dikategorikan sebagai kencan.

Dia menatapku yang masih kaget dan kemudian mengangkat tangannya. "Tidak, Baekhyun, kami tidak berhubungan seks. Aku berani bersumpah," ucapnya serak, masih menyipitkan mata, kemudian mengerang, meletakkan tangan ke dahinya.

Aku menghela napas lega, mengangguk, dan berjalan menuju dapur, mengintip dari balik bahuku untuk memastikan dia masih mengikuti. Dia duduk di kursi meja dapur dan kembali memegang kepalanya. Aku mulai membuatkannya obat penawar mabuk seperti yang kubuatkan untuk Chanyeol.

"Jadi," aku mulai bicara, mengerucutkan bibirku, dan melirik ke samping, melihat penampilan menyedihkan sepupuku. "Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi semalam?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Aku tahu itu sama sekali bukan urusanku, tapi aku tidak bisa membunuh rasa penasaran ini.

Dia kembali mengerang. "Bercumbu. Alkohol. Mungkin sedikit muntah di pagar," ucapnya serak, dan menjatuhkan keningnya ke meja granit di depannya.

Aku tertawa, karena Luhan selalu muntah di pagar saat mabuk. Aku agak kaget melihat bunga di pagar sana masih hidup.

Aku meletakkan secangkir ramuan panas yang mengepul di depannya dan duduk di seberangnya.

"Dan Sehun menginap?" ucapku, lebih seperti pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengintip isi cangkir dan mengangguk. Dia kemudian mengangkat cangkir dan menghirupnya hati-hati sambil masih menyipitkan mata.

Seolah-olah Sehun mendengar ucapanku, dia datang dengan langkah terseret-seret menuju dapur. Dia terlihat lebih baik daripada Luhan, tapi jauh lebih parah daripada aku. Secara naluriah, tubuhku langsung membeku, tapi aku tetap duduk diam saat dia masuk. Dia masih mengenakan pakaiannya yang semalam, dan rambutnya benar-benar berantakan.

Dia melirik ke arahku. Matanya sesaat melebar sebelum tersenyum padaku. Aku tahu dia juga sakit kepala. Jadi, aku berdiri dalam diam dan mulai membuatkan Sehun secangkir obat penawar mabuk.

Luhan melirik Sehun dan menepuk-nepuk kursi di sebelahnya. Sehun berjalan mendekat dengan ragu sambil mencuri pandang padaku sepanjang perjalanan. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya, untuk menunjukkan kalau aku tidak keberatan dengan kehadirannya.

"Sehun," ucap Luhan serak sambil memegang kepalanya. "Ini sepupuku, Baekhyun." Dia tersenyum sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

Aku mengangguk melihat Sehun, dia membalas anggukanku dan akhirnya tersenyum ramah.

Aku berjalan ke arah mereka dengan perlahan, lalu meletakan cangkir di atas meja sebelum menggesernya ke arah Sehun. Dia melirik cangkir yang kuberikan dan mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Ini obat penawar mabuk," ucapku pelan, sebelum kembali duduk.

Dia dengan ragu mengambil cangkir dan mulai meminumnya, dia sedikit meringis, tapi tidak mengeluh. Aku tidak pernah bilang rasa ramuannya enak. Hanya saja ramuan itu bisa membantu.

Kami bertiga duduk dalam keheningan selama beberapa saat, mereka menghirup obat penawar mabuk, dan aku menatap pangkuanku dan mengayunkan kakiku perlahan.

"Aku mencarimu semalam," ujar Luhan tiba-tiba.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan dia menyipitkan matanya menatapku.

Aku menggigit bibir. "Aku pulang lebih awal." Aku mengangkat bahu, berharap agar dia percaya.

"Ya," jawab Sehun.

Aku sedikit tersentak, kaget mendengarnya bicara, tapi dia tetap menatap ke dalam cangkirnya.

"Aku melihat Baekhyun pergi. Kau seharusnya bertanya padaku," ucapnya pada Luhan lalu tersenyum padanya.

Wajah Luhan langsung melunak. Luhan mengangkat bahu dan kembali minum.

Tapi, aku masih kaget. Sehun sedang melindungiku. Saat tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapanku lagi, aku tersenyum lebar padanya, diam-diam berterima kasih, dan dia juga balik tersenyum lebar padaku. Senyumnya terlihat seperti sebuah penerimaan. Dia tidak akan memberitahu Luhan, dan dia tidak keberatan dengan rahasia apapun yang kumiliki dengan Chanyeol.

Aku memindahkan kedudukan Kris satu peringkat ke bawah, di dalam daftar laki-laki favoritku dan menaikan posisi Sehun ke tempatnya.

Aku ingin menawarkan mereka sarapan, tapi Luhan langsung menatapku tajam yang menyiratkan padaku dia ingin privasi. Jadi, aku berdiri dan mengucapkan sampai nanti pada mereka berdua, dan mandi.

Aku menghabiskan sisa pagiku dengan kembali memikirkan ucapan Chanyeol. Dia bilang dia 'mencoba'. Dan aku benar-benar tidak senang harus meneliti setiap ucapan dan nada suaranya seperti yang biasa dilakukan Luhan pada Sehun, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti melakukannya. Karena entah bagaimana, sepanjang malam kemarin dan pagi ini, ucapannya selalu terngiang dan mengusik pikiranku.

 _Aku mencoba untuk tidak melihatmu seperti itu._

Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa dia berusaha untuk tidak melihatku seperti itu?

Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak berpikiran kalau dia benar-benar menganggapku cantik. Itu hanya membuatku terlalu banyak berharap. Tapi, itu semua masih tidak menjelaskan alasannya.

Aku melemparkan hoodie-ku ke dalam mesin cuci di siang hari. Hoodie-ku masih basah karena kejadian kemarin. Saat mesin cuci berputar, aku melompat duduk di atasnya, dan mulai merenungkan ucapan Chanyeol yang lain sambil berharap itu bisa memberiku petunjuk.

Dia bilang aku cantik. Dia bilang dia mencoba. Mencoba. Aku mengerutkan kening. Saat itulah pernyataan Chanyeol sebelumnya kembali terngiang.

 _Jangan merasa tersinggung..._

Apa dia berpikir aku akan tersinggung kalau dia melihatku seperti itu?

Aku terus merenung selagi mesin cuci bergetar di bawahku. Setelah cucianku beres, aku memutuskan untuk tidak lagi memedulikan alasan di balik kenapa dia mencoba untuk tidak melihatku seperti itu. Yang penting, dia menganggapku cantik.

Jadi, bagaimana caranya aku bisa memecah dinding yang tak terlihat di antara kami?

Bagaimana caranya aku bisa membuat Chanyeol tertarik padaku?

Aku mengerang dan menggaruk kepala. Laki-laki begitu membingungkan. Di saat seperti ini, aku benar-benar berharap bisa meminta saran dari Luhan.

Dengan pemikiran jenius ini, aku melompat turun dari mesin cuci dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, berdoa agar dia sendirian.

Saat aku memasuki lorong, aku melihat pintunya terbuka, tapi aku tetap mengetuk dinding lorong untuk jaga-jaga.

"Aku sendirian," dengus Luhan dari dalam kamarnya.

Aku tersenyum dan berjalan kembali menyusuri lorong, menuju kamarnya. Dia sedang duduk di depan cermin riasnya, memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya. Aku mengambil tempat di tempat tidurnya dan berbaring.

Aku memerhatikannya memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya, bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya aku bertanya tanpa membuatnya curiga. Ini seperti berjalan di lereng yang sangat licin. Aku rasa aku bisa menghindar dengan mudah kalau aku membawa nama Sehun.

"Jadi," ucapku sambil lalu, mengayunkan kakiku dari ujung tempat tidur. "Bagaimana caranya kau akhirnya bisa membuat Sehun terpikat?" tanyaku, berpura-pura santai.

Dia berbalik dan tersenyum lebar padaku, mabuknya sudah hampir hilang.

"Cukup melibatkan sedikit rayuan, dan banyak minuman beralkohol." Dia mencibir nakal. Dan aku menendang diriku sendiri dalam hati, karena Chanyeol minum-minum tadi malam, dan aku sama sekali tidak merayunya. Tapi, aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara merayu seseorang.

"Bagaimana cara kau merayu?" tanyaku sambil mengerutkan alis. Aku belum pernah melihat orang merayu, apalagi terlibat dalam hal seperti itu.

Dia tiba-tiba terlihat ceria dan membalikan seluruh tubuhnya ke arahku. "Baiklah, kalau kau memang ingin tahu," dia tersenyum lebar dan tertawa kecil. "Aku menggunakan semua gerakan dalam main mata."

Dia menyeringai.

Alisku berkerut.

Main mata? Apa artinya itu?

Luhan sepertinya menyadari ekspresiku yang kebingungan dan mendesah frustasi.

"Kau tidak tahu? Main mata!" Dia memutar matanya setelah aku menggelengkan kepala. Dia berdiri tegak, seperti sedang bersiap-siap melakukan sesuatu, jadi aku duduk tegak di tempat tidur untuk menyambutnya.

Aku merasa tertarik dalam hal main mata ini. Maksudku, aku juga punya mata.

Dia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah, seperti dia melihat lantai kemudian menatapku melalui bulu matanya sambil tersenyum kecil, lalu berkedip. Dia kemudian berdiri dan mencibir.

"Itu merayu?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Gerakan seperti itu hampir tidak terlihat seperti hal yang besar. Sejujurnya, itu terlihat begitu... klise.

Mata Luhan melebar. "Ya ampun, Baekhyun, kau belum pernah merayu seseorang sebelumnya?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Aku perlahan-lahan menggeleng, melawan suara ringisanku. Dia menganga selama beberapa saat sebelum memutar matanya dan meraih salah satu majalah sebelum dia melemparkannya padaku dari seberang ruangan.

"Halaman 43," ucapnya sambil mengangguk tegas, dan berbalik kembali melihat cermin untuk memasang lipstik.

Aku menatap majalah itu dengan ragu. Ini adalah salah satu majalah gadis remaja—dan menurutku ini majalah bodoh. Aku membukanya dan mencari halaman 43 yang terkenal.

Semua yang tertera di sana sedikit berlebihan. Main mata memang tertulis di sana. Tapi, masih banyak yang lain. Seperti sentuhan kecil, tertawa lebih sering daripada yang biasa kau lakukan, dan ini terdengar bodoh menurutku. Tentu saja hal-hal berikutnya yang ada dalam daftar berkaitan dengan pakaian... memamerkan kulit dan mencari pakaian yang terbaik. Kemudian ada hal-hal lain yang berhubungan dengan bahasa tubuh, seperti bersandar dan berbisik di telinga laki-laki yang sedang kau rayu.

Aku merasa begitu konyol karena sempat berpikiran untuk mempraktikan ini pada Chanyeol. Aku melemparkan majalah ke samping begitu saja, dan meninggalkan Luhan yang kembali berdandan.

Pada saat makan malam, aku sudah memutuskan merayu adalah tindakan bodoh. Tidak mungkin aku bisa melakukannya tanpa membuat wajahku merah padam dan modusku langsung ketahuan. Tapi, aku sudah memutuskan, aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku tidak bisa duduk diam dan berharap agar Chanyeol sadar aku menyukainya tanpa melakukan sedikit usaha.

Aku sudah membuat perhitungan. Aku ingin mulai dengan hal kecil, hal yang tidak terlalu signifikan dan mencolok. Aku memilih untuk menata rambut. Chanyeol menyukai rambutku. Dia selalu menciumnya dan mengendusnya dalam tidur. Rambut tidak akan mencolok. Sayangnya, aku sama sekali tidak tahu cara menata rambut. Jadi, aku pergi ke satu-satunya orang yang kukenal dan sangat paham dengan masalah rambut.

Luhan menjerit dan melompat-lompat kegirangan sambil bertepuk tangan di tengah kamarnya saat aku meminta pertolongannya untuk menata rambutku. Dan aku meringis. Aku merasa baru saja menjual jiwaku pada setan.

"Ini menyenangkan sekali, Baekhyun!" jeritnya, kembali membuatku ngeri. Kemudian dia meraih tanganku dan membawaku ke kursi dandannya.

Aku memelototi semua produk rambutnya, berharap ada cara lain. Dia menyuruhku duduk sambil cekikikan, dan mulai menyisir rambutku.

"Jadi, kau mau seperti apa? Diikat? Digerai? Kedua-duanya? Oh! Aku tahu, kita akan menempatkan sedikit rambutmu di sini..." ucap Luhan penuh semangat saat dia memelintir dan meletakan rambutku ke segala arah.

Aku memblokir suaranya dan memejamkan mata, menunggu sampai dia selesai.

Satu jam kemudian, Luhan membuat rambutku mengkilap. Benar-benar mengkilap. Dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia melakukannya, tapi, oh, Tuhan, rambutku mengkilap! Dia membuat ujung rambutku sedikit ikal, dan menjepit poniku di belakang telinga.

Aku menoleh ke cermin, mengagumi rambutku. Ini sama sekali tidak parah. Ini juga tidak terlihat mencolok. Ini terlihat cantik. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

Aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada Luhan dan berjanji untuk membiarkannya menata rambutku lagi sebelum dia pergi tidur. Pada pukul sembilan malam, aku mulai membuat kue, dan memutuskan untuk membuat kue oatmeal. Oatmeal Determination.

Aku mengemasi makan malam Chanyeol dan kue, lalu memasang jaketku tanpa hoodie. Aku merasa sedikit murung karena aku tidak bisa mengenakan hoodie-ku yang biasa.

Aku kembali bercermin untuk memeriksa penampilanku, sebelum keluar rumah pada pukul sepuluh. Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh. Aku memutar mataku saat melihat bayangan rambut coklat gelap mengkilap dengan ujungnya yang ikal.

Aku berjalan keluar pintu, berterima kasih kepada Tuhan, karena hujan tidak turun.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chanyeol POV**_

Hariku benar-benar menyebalkan. Vodka bukanlah teman baikku.

Aku akhirnya membantu Kris membersihkan rumah, karena mabuk Si Keparat itu jauh lebih parah daripada mabukku. Tentu saja, dia tidak punya Baekhyun untuk membuatkannya minuman penawar mabuk yang fantastis. Rasanya seperti sampah, tapi itu berhasil membuatku merasa lebih baik.

Aku meninggalkan pot bunga penuh dengan muntahan. Biar saja Si Keparat itu yang mengurusnya nanti.

Sehun singgah di siang hari untuk menyampaikan padaku peristiwa malam sebelumnya. Dia tersenyum konyol sepanjang waktu. Mereka bercumbu. Langsung masuk ke tahap kedua. Dan dengan melihat caranya berbicara, kau akan berpikir mereka menghabiskan sepanjang malam dengan seks gila-gilaan. Ini benar-benar lucu.

Aku tidak makan apa-apa sepanjang hari ini, terlalu takut akan menjadi orang berikutnya yang muntah di pot bunga. Jadi, pada saat pukul sepuluh malam tiba, aku benar-benar kelaparan dan menunggu gadisku dengan cemas.

Dia datang tepat waktu.

Aku membuka pintu dengan cepat saat mendengar suara ketukan pelan di pintu kacaku, dan langsung menarik hoodie dari kepalanya, tapi tanganku malah bersentuhan dengan rambut lembutnya.

Aku perlahan-lahan menurunkan tanganku dan langsung sadar Baekhyun tidak memasang hoodie-nya malam ini. Dan rambutnya tertata.

Coklat gelap, mengkilap, dan sedikit ikal. Dan... cantik.

Dia tersenyum padaku dan berjalan melewatiku untuk membongkar makanan di tempat tidur. Dan aku sedikit menganga melihat rambutnya, karena dia tidak pernah benar-benar membuat upaya untuk menata rambutnya. Rambutnya di jepit, di belakang telinga... dan benar-benar mengkilap.

Dia beringsut ke sofa seperti biasa dan aku melihat bagaimana rambutnya bergerak di punggungnya, dan ujung rambutnya yang bergelombang sedikit bergoyang kesana-kemari.

Aku menggeleng dan berjalan ke tempat tidur untuk makan selagi Baekhyun mendengarkan iPod di sofa. Kami mulai membahas situasi Luhan dan Sehun.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil saat aku mengatakan padanya wajah Sehun benar-benar terlihat berbinar-binar. Dan ini sangat lucu, mengingat bagaimana seks sama sekali tidak terlibat.

Aku masih sedikit menganga melihat rambutnya. Rambutnya seperti air mengalir di atas jaketnya. Aku ingin menarik pelan sejumput rambutnya yang ikal, kemudian melepaskannya kembali hanya untuk melihatnya kembali menggelung, membentuk gelombang. Dan aku merasa seperti orang bodoh.

"Rambutmu terlihat bagus," seruku sambil masih terus menganga, memegang garpu di udara.

Kepalanya tersentak dan dia tersipu malu. Dan ini semakin membuatku merasa seperti orang bodoh. Aku memutar mata dan melanjutkan makan.

"Luhan yang menatanya," ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan menatap pangkuannya.

Aku tertawa, membayangkan Luhan menculik Baekhyun dan menyerangnya dengan produk rambut. Kemudian Baekhyun melirik ke arahku melalui bulu matanya yang tebal dan panjang, dan napasku langsung berhenti. Ini mengingatkanku pada kejadian kemarin malam saat dia melakukan hal yang sama. Karena saat dia melakukan hal seperti itu, dia terlihat begitu berbeda.

"Aku pikir dia ingin punya rambut yang lebih panjang," ujarnya pelan, masih menatapku dengan cara yang sama, dan sedikit mengedipkan kelopak matanya.

Aku sedikit terpesona, dan kemudian dengan cepat mengalihkan pandanganku ke makanan, mencoba untuk menjernihkan pikiranku. Aku tidak lagi melihat ke arahnya sampai makananku habis.

Aku mengucapkan terima kasih padanya dan mulai membuat sketsa selagi Baekhyun membaca buku. Aku memaksa diriku untuk tidak melihat ke arahnya, dan melirik rambut sialannya yang berkilauan.

Aku masih lelah, meskipun aku tidur sampai pagi. Jadi, setelah satu jam berlalu, aku menutup buku sketsaku dan akhirnya mendongakan kepala.

Baekhyun kembali melirikku dari balik bulu matanya, jadi aku cepat mengalihkan pandanganku.

Apa yang dia lakukan?

Dia berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaian, dan aku duduk di tempat tidur sambil menggelengkan kepala, tidak habis pikir dengan tingkahku sendiri yang begitu bodoh. Aku sedikit berharap saat dia keluar dari kamar mandi, dia sudah mengikat rambutnya, tapi ternyata tidak. Rambutnya seperti mengalir di atas kaos putihnya, dan terlihat semakin menarik.

Aku bergegas ke kamar mandi setelah dia keluar, berusaha keras untuk tidak menatapnya. Itu hanya rambut.

Aku melakukan rutinitasku sedikit lebih lambat, karena aku sedikit takut harus menghadapi semua godaan rambut ikalnya yang mengkilap.

Saat aku akhirnya keluar kamar mandi, Baekhyun sedang duduk bersila di sisinya, di tempat tidur, menungguku. Dan ujung-ujung rambutnya yang ikal menyentuh sikunya dan membuatku kembali ternganga. Aku naik ke tempat tidur, di sampingnya, di bawah selimut dan cepat-cepat mematikan lampu.

Setelah Baekhyun berbaring, aku berguling dan memeluknya erat, sebelum tanganku menjalari ikal rambutnya yang benar-benar mengkilap. Aku membenamkan wajahku di rambutnya sambil menghirup napas dalam-dalam saat dia membenamkan kepalanya ke dadaku. Wajahku tidak pernah meninggalkan rambutnya sepanjang malam.

 _I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

 _But I would never do you wrong_

- **Make You Feel My Love, Adele**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **tbc**


	17. Bye Bye Brandy Snaps

**© angstgoddess003**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Baekhyun POV**_

Kami kembali terbangun tanpa suara alarm. Hari ini matahari tidak muncul seperti kemarin, tapi tetap saja suasana kamar ini masih jauh lebih terang daripada biasanya.

Aku membuka mata dan mengintip ke arah Chanyeol, aku teringat wajahnya kemarin. Dia membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam ikal rambutku, menyelubungi hidung dan bibirnya sambil menarik napas.

Aku tersenyum lebar.

Dia menyukai rambutku. Aku tidak bilang begitu hanya karena dia mengatakan rambutku bagus. Aku bisa melihat dari cara pandangnya yang berbeda.

Aku ingin sedikit menggeser kepalaku, tapi usahaku sia-sia karena tangan Chanyeol memegang rambutku yang sudah kusut berantakan. Dia benar-benar menyukai rambutku.

Aku berbaring diam sambil kembali menyandarkan wajahku di dada Chanyeol yang naik dan turun mengambil napas, dan menikmati sensasi kehangatannya yang sedang tertidur begitu damai di sampingku, sambil membenamkan wajahnya di rambutku yang mengkilap. Setelah satu jam berlalu, dia akhirnya mulai bergerak, semakin membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam ikal rambutku.

Aku kembali tersenyum di dadanya. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa dia sadar betapa dia sangat menyukai rambutku.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba membeku, kemudian dia mengerang, dan menarik wajahnya dari rambutku. Seperti biasa. Aku berguling turun dari tempat tidur tanpa melirik ke arahnya lagi. Aku ingin hal terakhir yang kulihat pagi ini adalah ekspresi wajahnya saat menciumi rambutku.

Saat aku melihat rambutku di cermin, aku langsung meringis sekaligus tersenyum pada waktu yang bersamaan. Aku meringis karena rambutku mencuat ke segala arah dan benar-benar kusut. Tapi, aku tersenyum karena yang membuatnya seperti itu adalah tangan dan wajah Chanyeol.

Aku buru-buru mengemasi barangku; khawatir Luhan akan memergokiku masuk rumah—siapa tahu dia bangun lebih awal.

Aku meletakan kue oatmeal di meja samping tempat tidur Chanyeol, dan menyelinap melewati balkon, sebelum mengawasi sekilas tidak ada seorang pun yang berada di halaman.

Luhan masih tertidur saat aku sampai di rumah pukul tujuh. Aku berjalan ke kamarnya untuk melihat apa Sehun kembali menginap atau tidak, tapi ternyata pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar seperti biasa.

Aku mandi dan mengganti pakaian, sedikit murung karena harus merusak ikal rambutku, tapi kemudian aku teringat Luhan telah membuatku berjanji untuk membiarkannya menata rambutku lagi. Aku akan memegang kata-kataku. Aku merasakan dampak besar dari perubahan kecil yang kulakukan.

Aku menghabiskan sisa pagi menunggu Luhan bangun, bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang akan kulakukan berikutnya.

Aku membuat sarapan sebagai ucapan terima kasihku pada Luhan. Pada pukul delapan, dia masuk ke dapur, sambil berputar menari gembira. Dia membuatku tertawa. Wajahnya tersenyum cerah.

"Selamat pagi!" celotehnya, dan meluncur ke kursi meja makan lalu mengayunkan-ayunkan kakinya dengan semangat.

Aku senang melihat Luhan yang ceria. Dia jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada Luhan yang mabuk.

Aku meletakan piring berisi sarapan di depannya dan duduk untuk makan bersama.

Dia menceritakan padaku tentang rencananya bersama Sehun di akhir pekan depan. Kami duduk dan mengobrol sambil cekikikan seperti dua orang gadis remaja normal lainnya. Dan aku sedikit kaget saat Bibi Irene melangkah memasuki pintu.

Bibi Irene tidak seharusnya pulang sampai nanti malam.

Bibi Irene berjalan memasuki dapur dan melirik kami berdua yang masih cekikikan, lalu tersenyum. Senyumnya terlihat sedikit pahit.

"Hei, Anak-Anak! Apa ada ruang kosong untuk seorang wanita tua di sini?" tanya Bibi Irene dengan manis, dan duduk di kursi, di sebelah Luhan.

Aku mengangguk dengan antusias dan mengambilkan sepiring sarapan untuk Bibi Irene.

"Senang melihatmu di sini, Ibu," cicit Luhan, dia masih mengayunkan kakinya dan menaikan sebelah alisnya saat menatap Bibi Irene.

Bibi Irene tersenyum dan mulai makan, tidak menjawab pertanyaan tak terucap kenapa dia pulang lebih awal.

Aku duduk dengan hati-hati dan melanjutkan makan. Kami makan dalam keheningan yang terasa menegangkan, takut-takut Bibi Irene mendengarkan obrolan kami tentang Sehun. Aku dan Luhan saling mencuri pandang penasaran selagi Bibi Irene makan sarapannya. Akhirnya, Bibi Irene meletakan garpu dan dengan anggun mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet, lalu menatapku.

"Baekhyun," ucap Bibi Irene hati-hati.

Tubuhku langsung membeku, bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi, dan berdoa agar aku tidak ketahuan saat menyelinap keluar dari kamar Chanyeol pagi ini.

"Aku mendapat telepon tadi malam," lanjut Bibi Irene dengan lembut, tersenyum meyakinkan. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak yakin, pasti ada yang tidak beres. "Pengacaramu di Seoul, Nona Seohyun?" tanyanya, dan aku mengangguk, teringat dengan seorang wanita ramping berambut hitam yang memiliki hak asuhku selama aku tinggal di Seoul.

Bibi Irene berdeham pelan dan mencoba kembali tersenyum, meskipun senyumnya kali ini lebih terlihat seperti meringis, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke makanan. "Persidangan terakhir Kyuhyun akan diadakan seminggu lagi," bisik Bibi Irene ke arah piring.

Aku menggertakan gigiku saat mendengar namanya disebut, tinjuku tanpa sadar sudah terkepal. Bibi Irene melirikku hati-hati dan langsung menurunkan tatapannya, kembali melihat piring.

"Mereka ingin kau berangkat ke Seoul besok untuk mempersiapkan diri sebagai saksi," ucap Bibi Irene lembut.

Aku menatapnya dengan kosong, kemudian berkedip, benar-benar tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan. Karena, aku sadar aku harus menghadapinya lagi, dan aku benar-benar tidak menginginkannya.

"Berapa lama?" tanyaku tersedak dengan gigi terkatup, kepalan tanganku semakin mengencang saat menyadari aku harus melanggar janjiku pada Chanyeol dan meninggalkannya.

Bibi Irene tidak mendongak dari piringnya. "Dua belas hari," jawabnya lembut, menjejalkan sepotong omelet di antara bibirnya yang berlipstik merah.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Luhan atau bagaimana reaksinya, karena aku tidak bisa berfokus pada apa pun sekarang. Aku menatap piring makanku dan mengangguk sambil meringis. Nafsu makanku sudah hilang. Aku meluncur keluar dari kursi dalam diam, dan berjalan ke kamarku untuk berkemas.

Aku mengeluarkan koper dan mulai memasukkan pakaian. Aku benar-benar tidak melihat pakaian apa yang sedang kujejalkan ke dalam. Aku tidak peduli. Aku tahu ini akan segera datang. Aku sudah setuju untuk menjadi saksi lebih dari setahun yang lalu, dan sekarang adalah waktunya.

Aku menutup retsleting koper, tubuhku mati rasa. Aku duduk dengan hati-hati di pinggir tempat tidur, menatap pintu lemari, dan membiarkan perasaan ngeri menyelimutiku saat melihatnya.

Sebenarnya, aku tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu di kamar ini. Di sini, aku hanya mandi dan berpakaian setiap pagi. Kamar Chanyeol lebih terasa seperti kamarku daripada kamar ini. Aku hanya pernah berbaring sekali di tempat tidur besar ini selama aku tinggal di sini. Kemudian aku tiba-tiba sadar, aku akan melewati dua belas hari tanpa tidur. Dan begitu pula dengan Chanyeol.

Aku bersandar di kepala ranjang dan menangis, lalu memeluk lututku erat-erat. Aku duduk diam di sini selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya aku merasakan tempat tidur di sampingku bergerak. Lalu dua pasang lengan memelukku. Bibi Irene dan Luhan. Mereka duduk bersamaku selagi aku menangis, dan aku mendengar suara isakan Bibi Irene.

Luhan dengan lembut meletakkan kepalaku ke pangkuannya dan membiarkan air mataku membasahi celana jeans mahalnya. Bibi Irene mengusap lembut punggungku, menangis bersamaku.

Kami duduk lama di sini, hanya menangis dan takut dengan apa yang akan kulewati. Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan semakin membenci Kyuhyun lebih dari apa yang kurasakan sebelumnya. Tapi, saat aku berbaring di sini, menangis bersama keluargaku, dan dipaksa untuk meninggalkan mereka karena ulahnya, kebencianku bertambah sejuta kali lipat.

Pada pukul lima sore, akhirnya air mataku mulai mereda. Kepalaku masih berbaring di atas celana jeans Luhan yang sudah basah. Dia membelai rambutku, mengatakan betapa cantiknya rambutku. Aku tertawa muram, teringat dengan ekspresi terakhir Chanyeol yang kulihat pagi ini.

Bibi Irene dengan lembut menyampaikan jadwal keberangkatan dan tempatku menginap selama di Seoul. Aku akan menginap di sebuah hotel. Dan aku bersyukur karena tidak harus kembali ke panti asuhan lamaku. Nona Seohyun, pengacaraku, akan tinggal bersamaku.

Pada pukul enam, aku akhirnya bangun, dan tersenyum sedih pada Luhan. Ini ucapan terima kasih terbaik yang bisa kuberikan.

Aku kemudian memasak. Aku memasak banyak. Aku membuat banyak makanan untuk Bibi Irene dan Luhan agar bisa didinginkan dan dipanaskan dengan mudah. Aku membuat kue demi kue. Memisahkan mereka semua untuk beberapa hari ke depan dan mengantonginya ke dalam lima kantong plastik bening berbeda. Hanya ini satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk menenangkan pikiran. Pelipur lara selagi menunggu pukul sepuluh malam tiba.

Pada pukul sembilan, aku memeluk dan mengecup pipi Luhan dan Bibi Irene sambil mengucapkan selamat malam, dan berterima kasih sebelum mereka berdua masuk kamar masing-masing.

Bibi Irene tidak ikut bersamaku ke Seoul, dan aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Bibi Irene harus tinggal bersama Luhan. Ibu dan anak tidak boleh dipisahkan.

Aku memasukkan dua belas kantong kue untuk Chanyeol dan makan malam yang telah kubuatkan untuknya ke dalam tas. Aku tidak melihat cermin malam ini saat pukul sepuluh tiba. Aku menaikan hoodie-ku dan berjalan keluar rumah dengan murung. Rambut adalah hal terakhir yang ada di pikiranku sekarang.

Aku menaiki jenjang tanaman rambat, perasaanku semakin membaik dengan setiap langkah kaki yang membawaku lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol. Aku terus memanjat, dan mendarat tanpa suara, lalu mengetuk pintu kaca dengan takut-takut. Chanyeol membuka pintunya tanpa melirik wajahku sedikitpun dan membiarkanku masuk. Setelah dia mendongakan kepala dan melihat bagian belakang kepalaku tertutup hoodie, aku merasakan tangannya menarik turun hoodie-ku dengan perlahan, membiarkan rambutku tergerai dengan bebas.

Aku berjalan ke tempat tidurnya tanpa bicara ataupun melihatnya, lalu membongkar makanan yang kubawa. Aku mendengarnya duduk di atas tempat tidur dan mulai membuka penutup wadah makanan saat aku berjalan ke sofa. Setelah aku berbalik dan melihat mata Chanyeol sedang menatapku, matanya langsung melebar.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, dahinya berkerut khawatir saat dia duduk di tengah-tengah tempat tidur sambil memegang wadah makanan.

Aku meringis dan menjatuhkan tubuhku di sofa.

Aku mendesah dan menatap pangkuanku. "Chanyeol, aku harus pergi besok," bisikku, tidak ingin menatapnya. Aku menjalin jari-jariku saat ruangan tiba-tiba hening.

"Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku," geram Chanyeol penuh tuduhan dari atas tempat tidur.

Aku meringis dan sedikit meliriknya. Ekspresi wajahnya terluka. Dia menyipitkan matanya. Perasaanku hancur melihatnya terluka, dan aku adalah salah satu penyebabnya. Air mataku langsung tergenang. Aku bahkan tidak tahu persediaan air mataku masih ada setelah menangis seharian.

"Aku harus bersaksi di pengadilan. Aku pergi selama dua belas hari," ucapku serak, berusaha melawan air mata yang hendak keluar.

Wajah Chanyeol sedikit melunak, dan dia meletakkan garpuku.

"Kau akan kembali?" tanyanya sambil menatapku skeptis.

Aku mengangguk pelan dan terus menatapnya. Wajahnya berubah rileks dan langsung cemberut dalam sekejap. Dia menatap wadah makanannya, sejumput rambut jatuh di atas matanya. Dia kemudian menutup wadah makanan tanpa bicara, dan meletakkannya di samping tempat tidur.

"Aku sudah siap untuk tidur sekarang," bisiknya, sambil menatap pangkuannya.

Aku mengangguk dan bangkit dari sofa, menyambar tasku dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Aku bergegas melakukan rutinitasku, merasa gatal untuk ingin segera berbaring bersama Chanyeol.

Saat aku berjalan kembali keluar, Chanyeol sudah mengenakan piyama dan membuka selimut. Dia melirikku dengan sedih, dan ini hanya membuat suasana hatiku semakin buruk.

Aku beringsut ke tempat tidur dan merangkak ke dalam selimut selagi dia melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah kami berdua berbaring telentang, dia mengangkat lengannya untuk mematikan lampu. Sama seperti biasa, seperti insting, kami saling berhadap-hadapan dan berpelukan.

Chanyeol mendekapku erat-erat, membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam rambutku, dan aku membenamkan wajahku ke dadanya yang bidang. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan merasakan dia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Aku menaikkan lenganku, dan mulai membelai rambutnya yang berantakan dengan lembut, membuatnya mendesah di atas kepalaku.

Aku sedikit menggigil, dan dia memelukku semakin erat, sampai-sampai rasanya sulit untuk bernapas, tapi aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Bahkan aku semakin merapatkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya, menjalin kakiku dengan kakinya. Dia kembali mendesah dan aku mulai bersenandung pelan.

"Nanti dulu," bisiknya di rambutku.

Aku langsung berhenti bersenandung, namun terus membelai rambutnya. Aku mengangguk paham. Aku bisa merasakan tangannya yang lebar mulai mengusap punggungku dengan lembut dari atas sampai ke bawah, menekan wajahku ke dadanya selagi jariku mencoba untuk merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, dia mengecup lembut puncak kepalaku selagi masih mengusap punggungku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukannya, tapi kecupan lembutnya membuatku tersadar. Aku sudah lelah menahan perasaanku.

Dengan perlahan, aku memiringkan kepalaku untuk menatap matanya. Saat dia merasakan kepalaku berpindah, dia sedikit menunduk dan menatapku. Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah sebuah tatapan kesedihan yang berasal dari mata gelapnya, dan keputusanku langsung bulat.

Tanganku yang membelai rambutnya meluncur turun ke tengkuk lehernya. Dia menatapku dengan bingung, tapi aku tidak punya waktu untuk pertanyaan dan jawaban, atau aku akan kehilangan keberanian. Jadi, dengan cepat aku menaikan wajahku dan meletakkan bibirku di atas bibirnya.

Tubuhnya membeku dan dia langsung berhenti mengusap punggungku.

"Hentikan," bisiknya di bibirku.

Tapi, aku tidak mendengarkan ucapannya. Aku mengecup bibir bawahnya dengan lembut, menunggu responnya. Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Tubuhnya masih kaku. Kemudian aku melakukan apa yang dia lakukan padaku saat tubuhku membeku ketika berciuman dengannya.

Aku meraih tanganku yang berada di belakang lehernya dan dengan lembut mengusap pipinya dengan ibu jariku dan kembali mengecup bibir bawahnya. Tapi, itu tidak berhasil. Aku sedikit menarik diri sebelum akhirnya mengecup bibir atasnya, dan dengan lembut mencium dan memaksa bibir bawahku masuk di antara bibirnya, berharap agar dia segera merespon.

Dalam satu helaan napas panjang, Chanyeol akhirnya menanggapiku. Dia kembali membawa tangannya naik dan meletakannya di belakang kepalaku, dan menekan bibirku dengan bibirnya. Napasku mulai terengah-engah, menghisap bibirnya selagi dia menghisap bibirku.

Aku kembali menaikan tanganku ke rambutnya dan mengepalkan rambutnya, menarik wajahnya mendekat. Aku membuka mulutku dan lidahku menyentuh bibir bawahnya. Dia tidak ragu-ragu lagi seperti saat terakhir kali kami berciuman. Lidahnya melesat keluar dan membelai lidahku, membuatku mengerang lembut. Dia semakin menarik tubuhku ke arahnya, mendorong lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutku selagi lidah kami saling berdansa.

Aku mendesah di mulutnya, bergulat dengan lidahnya dan menarik tubuhku semakin dekat. Dia kembali mengerang keras, membuat seluruh tubuhku terasa panas. Tapi, kali ini dia tidak menarik dirinya.

Sebaliknya, dia malah mendorongku agar aku tidur telentang dan berguling di atas tubuhku. Ciuman kami tidak pernah terputus, dia menahan berat tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan, dan sebelah tangannya yang lain menarik wajahku semakin dekat. Aku kembali mengepalkan tanganku di rambutnya dan memiringkan kepalaku agar aku bisa lebih memperdalam ciuman kami. Dia kembali mengerang dan menekankan tubuhnya ke tubuhku. Aku bisa merasakan setiap inci tubuhnya. Dan sensasi yang kurasakan kembali membuatku mengerang di dalam mulutnya.

Dia menarik bibirnya dari bibirku dan mulai menciumi dan menjilati rahang dan tenggorokanku. Kami berdua terengah-engah dan dada kami saling menekan begitu eratnya. Aku menaikan kepala agar dia bisa lebih mudah menciumi leherku, dan aku mengerang saat merasakan sensasi lidahnya di sana. Saat aku mengerang, tubuhnya bergeser di antara pinggulku. Dan aku bisa merasakan semuanya.

Aku melingkarkan kakiku di pinggangnya, dan merintih lembut, ingin merasakannya lagi. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah suara geraman serak di kulitku, dan kembali menggeser tubuhnya di antara pinggulku. Aku kembali mengerang selagi jariku menarik-narik rambutnya, mendorongnya wajahnya semakin dekat ke leherku, di tempat di mana dia mencium dan menjilatinya.

Rasanya setiap sel dalam tubuhku terbakar. Dia mengangkat bibirnya dari leherku dan mulai menciumi telingaku. Aku bisa mendengar setiap napas seraknya.

"Kita harus berhenti," bisiknya parau di telingaku.

Tapi, aku menggeleng, terengah-engah, dan menggeser pinggulku, kembali melawan pinggulnya, sambil melengkungkan punggungku dari tempat tidur, semakin merapatkan tubuhku ke dadanya.

"Sial," erangnya keras di telingaku dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di lekuk leherku. Napasnya terengah-engah, lalu dia menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat leherku tergelitik oleh hidungnya.

Tapi, kali ini dia menarik tubuhnya. Dia berguling dan berbaling telentang di sampingku, dadanya naik-turun, dan matanya masih terpejam.

Aku masih berbaring telentang, menjilati bibirku yang sedikit bengkak, berusaha menenangkan napas. Aku ingin menyentuh Chanyeol di tempat-tempat yang tidak seharusnya.

Kami berbaring selama beberapa menit, sampai napas kami tenang. Aku melirik ke arah Chanyeol dan matanya masih terpejam.

"Chanyeol?" ucapku pelan, benar-benar berharap aku tidak merusak segalanya.

Dia membuka matanya dan perlahan-lahan memutar kepalanya untuk menatapku. Dia tidak terlihat marah, atau pun kesal. Matanya semakin gelap, dan aku bisa melihat nafsu di matanya. Ya, aku harap itu nafsu.

Dia mendesah dan menggeleng. "Ini benar-benar bodoh," gumamnya.

Aku mengerutkan kening melihatnya. Tidak paham dengan apa yang bodoh.

Dia memutar matanya lalu berguling ke samping. "Aku sudah siap sekarang." Dia menghela napas, kemudian mendekapku kembali ke posisi sebelumnya.

Saat aku menekankan tubuhku ke tubuh Chanyeol, aku masih bisa merasakannya. Tapi, itu sama sekali tidak membuatku jengkel. Aku kembali mendorong tubuhku ke arahnya dan dia mendesis, jadi aku langsung terhenti, dan mulai membelai rambutnya. Aku ingin minta maaf karena membuatnya merasa seperti ini, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyesal.

Dia membenamkan kepalanya di rambutku dan mulai menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan aku mulai bersenandung pelan. Setelah dia tertidur, aku menciumi dadanya dan memejamkan mata. Menikmati malam terakhirku untuk tidur dalam dua belas hari ke depan. Dan berdoa agar aku bisa tidur setelah kembali.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Suara jam alarm bodoh itu kembali lagi. Akhir pekan sepertinya sedikit memanjakanku.

Aku memeluk Chanyeol sekencang mungkin, berharap agar dia tidak berpaling setelah kejadian tadi malam. Berharap agar dia menunjukkan tanda-tanda, dia baik-baik saja. Berharap agar dia tidak menarik tubuhnya.

Tapi, ternyata dia menarik tubuhnya. Dia mengerang dan berguling, menggapai-gapai jam alarm dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Aku mengerutkan kening dan perlahan-lahan meluncur turun dari tempat tidur, menyeret tubuhku yang masih mengantuk ke sofa untuk mengambil tas. Aku menariknya dari lantai dan berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan kepala tertunduk.

Aku menutup pintu dengan suara 'klik' pelan dan bersandar di sana, tubuhku kemudian merosot sampai aku terduduk di lantai.

Aku sangat bodoh. Tiba-tiba saja meraih wajah Chanyeol dan menciumnya, seolah-olah itu hanyalah hal sepele. Aku membiarkan emosi ini menguasaiku, dan sekarang aku tidak hanya berada dalam bahaya penolakan, tapi juga ada banyak dampak negatif pada diriku kalau dia benar-benar melakukannya.

Aku duduk diam selama beberapa saat, kesal dan benci pada diriku sendiri sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari lantai dan melihat ke cermin. Pipiku memerah, tentu saja. Dan sikat gigi bodohku masih duduk bersebelahan dengan sikat giginya.

Aku mengganti pakaian dan menghela napas berat lalu menaikan hoodie.

Saat aku masuk ke dalam kamar, Chanyeol menjalarkan jari-jarinya di rambutnya dengan mata terpejam. Sama seperti biasa. Tidak bicara atau mengatakan apapun juga. Ini menyakitkan. Aku kembali merasa bodoh. Aku berjalan ke meja samping tempat tidur dan mulai meletakan semua kantong plastik berisi kue, dan berusaha melawan air mata yang mengancam untuk tumpah.

Kantong kue terakhir yang kuletakkan, Bye Bye Brandy Snaps, mengejekku dengan tinta spidol hitam.

Aku memejamkan mata sejenak, berdiri di samping tempat tidur. Aku sudah mengacaukan segalanya dan aku mencoba untuk kembali mati rasa.

Setelah aku membuka mata, aku melirik Chanyeol di tempat tidur. Dia masih berbaring di tempat tidur, menatapku kosong. Tidak ada emosi, tidak ada amarah, tidak ada nafsu, tidak ada cinta, tidak ada kekhawatiran. Hanya kosong.

Aku memejamkan mata dengan perlahan dan berbalik; membenci ini adalah kenangan terakhir yang kulewati bersamanya untuk dua belas hari ke depan.

Aku berjalan ke pintu sambil menunduk.

"Tunggu," ucap Chanyeol dari tempat tidur.

Tubuhku membeku, takut mendengar ucapan berikut yang keluar dari bibirnya, dan perlahan-lahan menatapnya. Tatapannya masih kosong. Aku berdiri, menunggu. Tapi, dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya menjulurkan sebelah tangannya ke bawah tempat tidur dan menarik keluar buku sketsa bersampul kulit hitam dan mengulurkannya padaku.

Aku berdiri diam sejenak, tidak mengerti kenapa dia memberikanku buku sketsanya. Aku kemudian berjalan ke tempat tidur dan mengambil buku itu dari tangannya.

"Jangan buka sampai kau pergi," ucapnya kasar sambil menyipitkan mata.

Aku tersentak mendengar suaranya yang keras dan berbalik cepat menuju pintu, berjalan ke balkon dan membanting pintunya sampai tertutup. Aku menuruni jenjang tanaman. Pandanganku kabur karena menahan air mata dan berlari melalui halaman gelap menuju rumahku, melewati gazebo sambil terisak.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Bibi Irene mengantarku ke bandara pada pukul sepuluh pagi. Aku menatap keluar jendela di sepanjang perjalanan. Semua pemandangan hijau dan sejuk ini harus kutinggalkan. Dan aku takut aku tidak bisa kembali ke sini lagi.

Bibi Irene tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku di sepanjang perjalanan. Dia hanya sesekali menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung tanganku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Aku ingin sekali tersenyum padanya dan mengatakan aku akan baik-baik saja. Tapi, itu hanya omong kosong.

Aku memeluk dan mengecup Bibi Irene saat sampai di bandara, dan aku masih belum mengatakan padanya aku akan baik-baik saja, tapi dia paham akan hal itu. Atau, setidaknya aku pikir Bibi Irene paham.

Aku berjalan melalui kerumunan banyak orang sambil meringis dengan hoodie menutupi kepala dan menunduk. Saat penerbangan menuju Seoul akhirnya diumumkan, aku memasuki pesawat sambil melirik ke sekelilingku, mengernyit saat semua orang berdesak-desakan. Aku bersyukur Bibi Irene membelikan dua kursi lagi, tepat di samping kiri dan kananku, agar aku bisa duduk sendiri.

Aku bergegas ke tempat dudukku dan duduk di samping jendela, meletakkan tasku di kursi sebelah. Butuh waktu lama bagi pesawat ini untuk lepas landas. Ini seperti metafora bagi hidupku. Semuanya berjalan dengan lambat. Saat akhirnya pesawat lepas landas, hari sudah siang, dan matahari semakin tinggi. Hanya ada awan sejauh mata memandang.

Setelah berada di udara, aku menyelipkan tanganku ke dalam tas ransel dan mengeluarkan buku sketsa Chanyeol. Aku meraba sampulnya, menahan air mataku karena melakukan hal bodoh di saat-saat terakhirku bersamanya.

Aku membuka halaman pertama dengan hati-hati. Ada sebuah sketsa luar biasa indah dari seorang wanita muda. Mungkin berusia akhir dua puluhan. Hidungnya mancung dan lurus sempurna seperti hidung Chanyeol, dan bibirnya tersenyum lebar. Aku melirik di sudut halaman untuk membaca rincian sketsa.

 _Park Chanyeol._

 _Juli_

 _Lee Sandara._

Aku mengamati sketsanya yang menawan dengan hati-hati dan langsung menyadari ini adalah ibunya, dan aku sedikit kaget saat mengetahui nama depan aslinya untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Aku membalikan halaman, dan di sana masih terdapat sketsa ibunya, dalam pose yang berbeda, terlihat lebih bahagia dan tersenyum bersama seorang pria, yang kuduga adalah ayahnya, Lee Minho. Mata ayahnya bulat besar, sama seperti mata Chanyeol.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Aku meraba halamannya dengan hati-hati, mengagumi setiap detailnya. Chanyeol benar-benar berbakat.

Aku terus membalikan halaman, dan melihat puluhan sketsa orang tuanya, semua dibuat dengan cermat selama malam-malam panjang penuh kebosanan saat dia mencoba untuk tetap terjaga. Ini membuatku mengerutkan kening sekaligus tersenyum. Tapi, kemudian, saat aku sedang membolak-balikan halaman, mataku melihat sebuah sketsa yang bukan sketsa dari kedua orang tuanya.

Ini sketsa seorang gadis. Dalam balutan hoodie hitam. Ini aku. Duduk di kamarnya, di atas sofa kulitnya sambil membaca buku.

Jariku meraba sketsanya. Aku membalikan halaman dan masih ada aku. Kepalaku terbaring di atas meja piknik, di gazebo sambil tersenyum. Halaman berikutnya adalah sketsaku saat aku tertawa. Dan halaman-halaman berikutnya hanya ada... aku. Keningku berkerut dan aku menatap setiap sudut halaman. Semuanya bertuliskan kalimat yang sama.

 _Park Chanyeol._

 _November_

 _Gadisku._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chanyeol POV**_

Aku terbangun, jariku terperangkap di dalam rambut ikal kusut mengkilap berbau harum. Kemudian tubuhku membeku saat teringat bagaimana rambut ikalnya mengejekku, dan kemudian berguling sambil mengerang. Aku merasakan gerakan saat Baekhyun turun dari tempat tidur, dan aku memaksakan diriku untuk tetap memejamkan mata.

Aku tidak ingin melihat rambutnya lagi.

Aku mendengarnya keluar dari kamar mandi sepuluh menit kemudian dan buru-buru mengemasi barang-barangnya. Setelah aku cukup yakin dia berjalan keluar pintu, aku akhirnya membuka mata. Aku mengendus bantalnya sekali lagi sebelum memutar mataku dan berguling dari tempat tidur. Menyedihkan.

Hariku benar-benar membosankan. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan, selain menggambar. Dan aku menghabiskan sepanjang hariku membuat sketsa rambut ikalnya yang mengkilap. Ada tiga halaman sebenarnya.

Aku merasa begitu bodoh, dan mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa aku ini memang seorang dengan kelainan hair fetish.

Pada pukul sepuluh malam, aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak mengacuhkan rambut ikal yang mengkilap. Aku menolak membiarkan mereka mengontrolku. Jadi, saat dia kembali pada pukul sepuluh malam itu, aku membukakan pintu tanpa melihat ke arahnya. Khawatir dengan rambut ikalnya yang mengkilap.

Tapi, saat dia berjalan melewatiku, aku melihat hoodie-nya kembali menutupi kepalanya. Dan entah kenapa, aku merasa kecewa. Aku perlahan menjulurkan tangan dan menarik turun hoodie-nya seperti yang biasa kulakukan. Tidak ada rambut ikal mengkilap.

Dia mulai membongkar makanan di atas tempat tidur sambil memunggungiku, tidak bicara sedikit pun. Aku mencoba untuk tidak membaca terlalu dalam suasana ini, dan menjatuhkan diri di atas tempat tidur saat dia beringsut ke sofa.

Aku mulai membuka wadah makanan, menghirup aromanya. Tapi, ketika aku mendongakan kepala, Baekhyun langsung berpaling dari tatapanku pada saat yang bersamaan. Dan ekspresi di matanya membuatku takut. Dia terlihat terluka.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku, berusaha untuk tidak panik. Dia meringis dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa.

Dia menghela napas berat, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pangkuannya. Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Chanyeol, aku harus pergi besok," bisiknya pelan, aku nyaris tidak bisa mendengar suaranya.

Tapi, aku tahu apa yang dia bicarakan. Ini ketakutan terbesar yang kualami selama berminggu-minggu. Dia akan pergi. Sama seperti orang lain yang kupedulikan dalam hidupku. Dan tepat setelah dia berjanji...

"Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku," geramku. Aku merasa terluka dan marah karena rutinitas kami akan pergi. Aku tidak akan pernah tidur lagi. Dan gadisku akan hilang.

Dia meringis dan membalas tatapanku, dan aku menatapnya tajam.

"Aku harus bersaksi di pengadilan. Aku pergi selama dua belas hari," ucapnya serak, menahan air mata.

Wajahku melunak mendengar suaranya. Aku benci harus melihat gadisku menangis, sekalipun dia akan meninggalkanku. Kemudian otakku memproses kata-katanya.

"Kau akan kembali?" tanyaku, sambil menatapnya skeptis dan meletakan garpu.

Dia perlahan mengangguk. Aku tahu dia tidak ingin melakukan hal ini.

Pergilah dan hadapi moster brengsek itu.

Aku mengerutkan kening sambil melihat ke dalam wadah makanan, lalu menyadari gadisku akan pergi selama dua belas hari. Aku akan sendirian. Dan lelah.

Aku menutup wadah, tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan sedikit pun waktu yang bisa kami lewatkan bersama dengan makan, dan meletakannya di samping tempat tidur, lalu menatap pangkuanku dan tiba-tiba merasa lelah.

"Aku sudah siap untuk tidur sekarang," bisikku, aku ingin merasakan kehadirannya di sampingku.

Aku mendengarnya berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Aku memasang piyamaku selagi gadisku berada di kamar mandi. Aku tidak sabar menunggunya naik ke tempat tidur. Dia akan pergi. Rutinitas ini akan pergi selama dua belas hari. Dan begitu pula dengan gadisku.

Saat aku mendengar pintu terbuka, aku melirik ke arahnya. Dia terlihat begitu sedih, dan melihatnya seperti ini membuatku ikut sedih. Aku menarik selimut dan berbaring di bawahnya saat dia melakukan hal yang sama. Aku tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu.

Aku menjulurkan tangan dan mematikan lampu lalu mendekap gadisku. Aku membenamkan wajahku di rambut lembutnya, menekan tubuh kecilnya erat-erat di dadaku. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Tenggelam dalam rambut beraroma stroberi, bunga, dan kue. Rambutnya tidak semengkilap kemarin, tapi itu tidak penting bagiku.

Aku merasakan jarinya menjalari rambutku dan aku mendesah dibuatnya. Dia menggigil, dan aku tidak ingin gadisku kedinginan, jadi aku memeluknya semakin erat. Mungkin terlalu erat. Tapi, aku ingin tetap berada di sampingnya. Membuatnya tetap tinggal. Menjauhkan monsternya untuk satu malam lagi. Seolah-olah dia tahu persis apa yang kutawarkan, dia membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku, menggelitik hidungku dengan rambutnya.

Tapi, kemudian dia mulai bersenandung, dan aku belum ingin malam ini berakhir. Aku ingin tetap berada di sampingnya dalam keadaan sadar untuk beberapa menit lagi.

"Nanti dulu," bisikku di kepalanya.

Dia langsung berhenti bersenandung dan mengangguk di dadaku. Jari-jarinya terasa begitu menyenangkan di rambutku. Aku juga ingin dia merasakan hal yang sama. Jadi, aku mulai mengusap punggungnya, perlahan-lahan naik dan turun, dari leher sampai ke pinggangnya, merapikan rambutnya yang kusut di bawah jari-jariku dengan setiap belaian.

Dia sedikit menarik rambutku, dan mataku langsung terpejam keenakan. Aku semakin membenamkan wajahku ke rambutnya. Hidungku menekan kepalanya, mencoba untuk meneguk sebanyak mungkin aromanya. Aku terus mengusap punggungnya. Dia sepertinya menyukai ini.

Tanpa berpikir, aku sedikit memiringkan kepalaku dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di puncak kepalanya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan sedikit kasih sayang padanya. Aku bahkan tidak sempat berpikir. Ini terasa begitu alami. Aku merasakan kepalanya sedikit mendongak ke atas, dan aku menundukan kepalaku untuk melihatnya.

Aku takut aku melewati batas dengan mengecup lembut kepalanya. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk bersikap romantis, aku hanya ingin menunjukkan bagaimana perasaanku saat itu. Setelah aku melihat wajahnya, tatapanku langsung terperangkap di matanya yang sipit. Ekspresinya sedikit aneh. Mengingatkanku pada ekspresi Sehun saat dia akhirnya berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bicara dengan Luhan. Penuh tekad.

Kemudian tangannya meluncur ke bawah, menuju leherku. Aku mengerutkan kening melihatnya, bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan meletakkan bibirnya di atas bibirku.

Aku membeku. Benar-benar membeku. Bibir tipisnya yang hangat menekan bibirku dengan lembut. Dan aku panik, karena dengan satu ciuman lagi, aku yakin nafsu akan menguasai tubuhku. Dan tidak seorang pun dari kami mengingin hal itu terjadi.

"Hentikan," bisikku di bibirnya. Kalau dia berhenti, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan pernah mengungkit ini lagi, dan semuanya bisa berjalan dengan normal.

Matanya terpejam, tapi mataku tetap terbuka.

Kenapa dia melakukan ini?

Dia tidak mau berhenti. Dia meraih bibir bawahku dan meletakkannya di antara bibirnya, seperti yang kuajarkan. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Karena pikiranku terfokus pada hal lain, selain bibirnya di bibirku dan tubuhnya yang lembut menekan tubuhku.

Kemudian dia memindahkan tangannya dari leherku dan meraih wajahku, mengusap pipiku dengan ibu jarinya. Dan sejenak, aku ingin memujinya karena memerhatikan dengan baik pelajaran ciuman terakhir yang kuberikan. Tapi, kemudian dia kembali meraih bibirku di antara bibirnya, mengisapnya dengan lembut. Dan aku semakin kesulitan menahan kendali, berusaha untuk tidak bergerak, karena kalau aku bergerak sedikit saja, semuanya akan hancur.

Tapi, kemudian bibirnya berpindah ke bibir atasku dan memaksakan bibir bawahnya masuk di antara bibirku. Dan dengan bibir bawahnya berada di antara bibirku, pengendalian diriku langsung buyar. Setiap saraf di tubuhku terbangun dan hidup. Dan tiba-tiba saja, aku sudah kembali menjadi seorang remaja bajingan penuh hormon.

Aku membawa tanganku dari punggungnya dan menariknya ke tubuhku dengan kasar, melumat bibirnya. Udara sepertinya meninggalkan paru-paruku, dan aku mulai menghisap bibir bawahnya. Dan dia melakukan hal yang sama, tangannya mengepal di rambutku, membuatku semakin dekat dengannya. Saat aku merasakan lidahnya keluar, aku tidak lagi membeku seperti terakhir kali aku berciuman dengannya. Aku sudah bergerak terlalu jauh.

Lidahku melesat dan menjilat lidahnya. Dan dia mengerang. Suara erangan lembut yang dia keluarkan berhasil membuat kejantananku lebih keras daripada yang bisa dilakukan oleh gabungan Sulli dan Joy.

Aku semakin menariknya mendekat, merasa puas karena dia juga menikmati hal ini, dan aku memaksakan lidahku masuk ke dalam mulutnya yang hangat. Dan dia terasa begitu menakjubkan. Lidahnya menekan lidahku selagi dia mendesah di dalam mulutku. Dia terus-terusan menekan tubuhnya ke tubuhku, dan dia menarikku mendekat, terengah-engah di dalam mulutku. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku akhirnya membiarkan diriku untuk benar-benar merasakan seluruh tubuh Baekhyun.

Dan gadisku terasa begitu seksi saat aku menekan tubuhku ke tubuhnya, sampai-sampai aku mengerang di dalam mulutnya. Eranganku inilah yang selalu memperingatkanku, aku sudah bertindak terlalu jauh.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa menarik diri. Aku harus merasakan tubuhnya berbaring di bawah tubuhku; aku harus merasakan tubuh lembutnya menekan tubuhku sepenuhnya.

Aku kemudian berguling, membuatnya berbaring telentang. Aku benar-benar bajingan yang dikuasai hormon. Aku menahan tubuh bagian atasku dengan sebelah telapak tangan di tempat tidur, dan menggunakan sebelah tangan lagi untuk menarik wajahnya mendekat. Dan aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa ini terlalu cepat bagi Baekhyun.

Namun, kemudian dia kembali mengepalkan tangannya di rambutku, dan memiringkan kepalanya agar dia bisa memasukan lidahnya lebih dalam ke mulutku. Aku kembali mengerang, dan membiarkan telapak tanganku berhenti menahan berat badanku, menekankan tubuhku sepenuhnya di atas tubuhnya, seperti keinginanku. Saat dia merasakan tubuhku, dia kembali mengerang lembut di dalam mulutku.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa bernapas. Dan aku bisa merasakannya sudah terengah-engah di bawah tubuhku, jadi, aku menarik diri dari bibirnya. Namun, aku masih tidak bisa berhenti. Aku mulai menciumi rahangnya, menjilati setiap inci kulitnya yang hangat. Saat bibirku sampai di lehernya, aku mulai menghisap dan menjilatinya dan membiarkan nafsu mengendalikanku. Tapi, kemudian dia kembali mengerang. Dan dengan refleks, aku mendorong kerasku ereksiku ke pinggulnya.

Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Dia sepertinya tahu cara untuk membuatku gila. Dan seketika saja, dia mengangkat kakinya dan mengalungkannya di pinggangku. Dan aku bisa merasakan semuanya melalui celana flanel piyama tipis kami, dan ereksiku tepat berada di antara pinggulnya. Dan sumber panas dari tubuhnya seperti memancar dari antara kedua kakinya.

Dia merintih lembut, tangannya mendorong wajahku ke lehernya. Dia benar-benar menyukainya. Dan begitu pula denganku. Jadi, kenapa tidak?

Aku menggeram di lehernya dan kembali mendorong pinggulku ke arahnya dengan kasar. Aku harus merasakan gesekan dan panas dari tubuh Baekhyun lagi. Dan dia kembali mengerang.

Napasku terengah-engah di lehernya dan mataku terpejam rapat-rapat, menyadari kalau aku tidak segera melakukan sesuatu, kami akan bertindak semakin jauh. Jadi, aku sedikit mengangkat bibirku dan menyeretnya dari leher Baekhyun, lalu membawanya ke telinganya.

Napasku terdengar tidak tenang, dan aku masih bisa merasakan ereksiku menekan tubuhnya.

"Kita harus berhenti," bisikku di telinganya.

Dan kami benar-benar harus berhenti. Karena hanya butuh sedikit provokasi bagi remaja bajingan penuh hormon untuk kembali berbuat yang tidak senonoh. Tapi, Baekhyun punya ide lain. Dia menggeleng, melengkungkan punggungnya dari tempat tidur hingga menekankan dadanya ke dadaku, dan menggerakan pinggulnya di ereksiku lagi.

"Sial," erangku di telinganya.

Aku menjatuhkan kepalaku di lehernya dan menggeleng. Dia tidak akan membantuku mengakhiri omong kosong ini. Aku sendirian. Dia juga seorang remaja penuh hormon. Gayung bersambut.

Aku berguling dari atas tubuhnya sambil memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk mengendalikan semua hormon ini selama satu menit, dan ini sama sekali tidak berhasil. Aku bahkan menyelesaikan persoalan matematika di dalam kepalaku, agar dapat mengalihkan pikiranku dari Baekhyun yang sedang terbaring terengah-engah di sampingku, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri.

Sepuluh menit kemudian kejantananku masih sekeras batu, dan yang bisa kupikirkan hanyalah lidah Baekhyun di mulutku dan pinggulnya menggesek ereksiku.

"Chanyeol?" suara lembut Baekhyun memanggilku.

Aku bahkan mengerang saat mendengarnya. Aku benar-benar kacau. Dengan perlahan, aku membuka mata dan menoleh ke arahnya. Dan yang bisa kulihat hanyalah bibirnya yang memerah dan sedikit bengkak, dan dia menjilatinya. Nafsuku langsung naik. Dan sekarang, kejantananku masih mengeras, dan tidak mungkin aku berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk masturbasi di saat Baekhyun berada beberapa kaki dariku.

Aku menghela nafas berat dan menggeleng. "Ini benar-benar bodoh," gumamku, karena aku sadar aku akan tidur di sampingnya sepanjang malam dengan ereksi berdenyut dan menempel ditubuhnya. Yang pasti, tidur kami akan sedikit canggung.

Dia mengerutkan keningnya melihatku dan aku memutar mata. Biarkan dia melihatnya sendiri.

"Aku sudah siap sekarang." Aku menghela napas, ingin segera tidur dan mematikan nafsu yang kurasakan ini.

Aku mendekapnya, berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menjauhkannya dari ereksiku, tapi dia terus bergeser semakin dekat. Aku mendesis saat tubuhnya menyentuh ereksiku, dan akhirnya dia berhenti bergerak. Aku membenamkan kepalaku ke rambutnya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, berharap agar wanginya dapat menenangkan hormonku. Setelah senandungnya dimulai, aku langsung tertidur dalam kehangatan dan kelembutan dan ereksi.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Aku terbangun mendengar suara jam alarm. Dan Baekhyun memelukku semakin erat. Dan meskipun aku juga ingin balas memeluknya, dan membuatnya tinggal di tempat tidurku selamanya dan tidak ingin dia beranjak dari sini, tapi aku tahu dia harus pergi. Jadi, aku menarik diri.

Aku merasakan gerakannya merangkak keluar dari tempat tidur. Aku terus menutup mata. Berdoa agar saat aku melihatnya, nafsuku sudah pergi. Aku mendengarnya menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan suara 'klik' pelan, dan suara itu membuat jantungku terpacu. Aku benar-benar benci mendengar suara 'klik' sepelan itu. Aku lebih memilih dia membanting pintunya.

Kemudian, aku mendengar tubuhnya merosot pelan ke bawah, di pintu kamar mandi. Aku cukup yakin memang itulah yang dilakukannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka, tapi aku tidak membuka mataku. Aku mendengarnya berjalan ke seberang ruangan, mengemasi barangnya. Lalu aku mendengarnya kembali berjalan ke sisi tempat tidurku. Aku akhirnya membuka mata dan menoleh ke arahnya. Dia meletakan beberapa kantong kue di atas meja.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa berfokus ke sana. Saat aku melihat wajahnya, aku langsung sadar. Ini bukan hanya sekadar nafsu saat aku berhadapan dengannya. Walaupun, aku masih ingin tetap menjilati lehernya dan menciumnya. Dan ini membuatku mati ketakutan.

Dia kemudian berbalik dan menatapku. Hoodie-nya sudah terpasang. Aku sangat benci hoodie itu. Aku benci melihatnya bersembunyi. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya berpikir kalau aku hanyalah seorang bajingan penuh nafsu seperti Daehyun. Aku harus menunjukkan betapa dia sangat berarti bagiku.

Dia memejamkan matanya perlahan, dan berpaling dariku, menyeret kakinya ke pintu kaca. Dan aku langsung panik. Aku tidak ingin dia berpikir seperti itu. Dia tidak akan pernah datang kembali padaku. Aku sadar hanya ada satu hal yang bisa kulakukan. Dan aku benar-benar benci harus melakukannya.

"Tunggu," ucapku pelan.

Dia berbalik perlahan dan menatapku. Dia masih bersembunyi. Aku menjangkau ke bawah tempat tidur dan menarik keluar buku sketsa. Aku telah menggambar Baekhyun sejak hari pertamaku bertemu dengannya. Dia akan membukanya, dan melihat setiap bagian dari jiwaku.

Oh, sial.

Aku berharap sambil berdoa saat dia melihat dirinya sendiri melalui mataku lewat sketsa ini, dia akan... paham.

Dia perlahan beringsut ke arahku dan mengambil buku sketsa dari tanganku. Aku benar-benar marah, karena aku belum pernah menunjukkan pada siapa pun sketsaku sebelumnya, dan dia masih bersembunyi di bawah hoodie sialannya. Ini tidak adil. Brengsek.

"Jangan buka sampai kau pergi," bentakku kasar, benci melihatnya yang terus bersembunyi.

Dia tersentak menjauh dariku dan berbalik, berlari keluar pintu. Dan aku adalah seorang bajingan. Karena aku membiarkannya pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apa yang sebenarnya ingin kukatakan.

Aku ingin mengatakan padanya untuk tetap tinggal.

Aku ingin mengatakan padanya aku akan sangat merindukannya.

Aku ingin mengatakan padanya betapa dia sangat cantik bagiku.

Dan yang paling utama, aku ingin mengatakan padanya aku akan berada di sini menunggunya sampai dia kembali, dan aku harap dia akan terus menaikan dagunya, dan kembali bersifat dewasa, dan menghajar monster yang akan dihadapinya seperti seorang gadis pemberani yang kukenal.

Tapi, tidak ada yang kata yang keluar dari mulutku. Jadi, aku memberikan buku sketsaku padanya, dan melihatnya berlari keluar. Sebelum akhirnya melihat ekspresi sesungguhnya di kedua matanya. Penolakan.

 _Now I know you're going_

 _You just threw this away_

 _You know I ain't gonna take it_

- **Go Slow, Haim**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **tbc**


	18. Rocky Road Reprieve

**© angstgoddess003**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Baekhyun POV**_

Seoul tidak berubah sedikit pun. Kota ini masih terlihat kering dan penuh sesak.

Nona Seohyun menjemputku dari bandara dan mengantarku ke hotel tempatku akan menginap.

Oh, betapa aku sangat mencintai tempat ini, pikirku sinis. Semuanya tampak familiar dan seperti hantu dari masa lalu yang menyakitkan.

Aku mencengkeram buku sketsa Chanyeol di dadaku selama penerbangan, dan dalam perjalanan menuju hotel. Hoodie-ku tetap terangkat dan kepalaku terus menunduk. Aku rindu populasi yang lebih sepi di Bucheon. Kota ini terlalu ramai dan penuh dengan orang kotor dan serakah, dan aku tidak sabar ingin segera pergi dari sini.

Cat kamar hotel terlihat cerah dan ceria, dihiasi oleh warna pastel kering yang membuatku merasa haus. Kamar ini dilengkapi lemari besar yang tidak akan pernah kubuka.

Aku meletakan koperku di bawah tempat tidur setelah Nona Seohyun pergi. Nona Seohyun selalu tertidur lelap di malam hari. Aku menghabiskan malam pertama di kamar mandi, jauh dari lemari yang gelap, berbaring di bathtub mengenakan piyama dan memeluk buku sketsa Chanyeol.

Aku meraba lekukan halus dari goresan pensilnya, dan ini membuatku merasa seolah-olah dia berada lebih dekat denganku. Dia selalu menggambarku sedang tersenyum. Tersenyum kecil, setengah tersenyum, dan menyeringai. Lalu ada yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

Aku melihat tanggal ciuman pertama kami di salah satu sketsanya, di sana wajahku sedang tersenyum sumringah dan terlihat konyol. Secara otomatis, aku langsung tersenyum memikirkan hal itu. Aku terlihat bodoh, tapi dia selalu menggambarku dengan cantiknya.

Ini membingungkan. Dan aku benar-benar tidak paham di mana kedudukanku di antara halaman dari semua orang yang ada di dalamnya. Dia memanggilku 'Gadisku' di setiap halaman yang bergambar wajahku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa mengerti kenapa, atau dalam konteks apa. Aku begitu takut untuk berharap. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Hari kedua berjalan dengan sangat panjang, penuh dengan pertemuan dengan beberapa pengacara lain.

Aku sudah lelah. Aku benar-benar menghargai jerih payah mereka semua. Mereka bekerja lembur untuk membuatku merasa nyaman, tidak pernah membiarkan pengacara dan investigator pria berada di dalam ruangan yang sama denganku. Itu tugas yang berat.

Aku bersyukur mereka sangat paham dengan situasiku. Aku tidak bisa menangani lebih banyak stres daripada yang kurasakan sekarang.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Pada hari ketiga, kelelahan yang kurasakan sudah sampai pada puncaknya. Aku bisa melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah mataku kembali muncul. Nona Seohyun khawatir, tapi aku menolak untuk mendapat perawatan medis.

Aku harus kembali menceritakan kisah yang sama dan berulang-ulang kali pada pengacara dan penyelidik.

Aku mati rasa.

Aku menyampaikan cerita dengan sesedikit mungkin emosi. Aku tahu mereka ingin lebih daripada ini. Mereka ingin ceritaku punya lebih banyak emosi, lebih banyak perasaan, lebih banyak air mata. Tapi, aku menyimpannya. Aku menyimpannya untuk hari di mana aku bisa berdiri dan menceritakan semuanya pada orang-orang yang benar-benar penting untuk memutuskan hukuman.

Aku duduk di bathtub porselen putih yang dingin setiap malam untuk membuatku terjaga. Aku makan kueku, dan berharap Chanyeol juga sedang memakannya. Aku masih mengenakan piyama, dan aku akan selalu melihat sketsanya, menghafal setiap detail sosok ibu dan ayahnya.

Banyak yang mereka wariskan pada Chanyeol. Hidung ibunya. Rambut ayahnya. Alis ibunya. Rahang ayahnya.

Dan aku benar-benar mencoba untuk melihat ibunya dan mengaguminya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Dia menghancurkan Chanyeol. Melemparkannya keluar dan meninggalkannya seperti kain usang. Ini membuatku marah. Walaupun aku tahu aku tidak punya hak sama sekali untuk merasakan ini.

Aku sadar Chanyeol hanya mengatakan setengah-setengah cerita tentang ibunya. Aku tahu pasti ada yang lebih daripada itu. Aku hanya tidak bisa menemukan alasan kenapa ibunya tega berbuat demikian. Aku rasa tidak ada satupun alasan yang dapat diterima.

Aku menghabiskan hari demi hari duduk di sofa kantor. Minum kopi panas dan diperiksa oleh tenaga profesional mahal. Ini mengerikan. Aku ingin pulang. Aku ingin tertawa dengan Luhan, menemui Chanyeol. Tidur. Dan kembali tersenyum.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Pada hari keempat, aku tertidur. Aku meringkuk di bawah selimut berbulu putih. Dan mimpiku terasa lebih nyata dari sebelumnya. Seolah-olah alam bawah sadarku tahu, orang yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas semua ini berada lebih dekat, hanya beberapa mil jauhnya di suatu tempat.

Hari-hari berlalu dengan buram. Kopi pekat, sofa kulit bewarna cokelat, dan orang-orang yang sibuk mencatat.

Hoodie-ku tetap naik, bahkan di dalam gedung sekalipun. Aku mendapat tatapan dan lirikan dari orang banyak, diam-diam menyindir ketidakstabilan mentalku. Dan mereka mungkin benar. Dan seperti yang Chanyeol bilang, aku benar-benar tidak peduli.

Aku sering berpikir untuk mencari tahu nomor telepon kediaman Park dan menghubungi Chanyeol, tapi aku sadar itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Aku menghabiskan malam demi malamku di bathtub dingin, meraba sketsa dan makan kueku sambil mengenakan piyama.

Dan kemudian, tiba waktunya untuk menyelesaikan semua ini.

Nona Seohyun menyodorkan sebuah kantong pakaian berisi sepotong gaun biru cantik di dalamnya. Aku takut harus memakai ini. Aku membuka ritsleting gaun biru sederhana dan memberi tatapan pada Nona Seohyun yang menyiratkan, kenapa gaunnya tidak dilengkapi hoodie?

Nona Seohyun adalah seorang wanita paruh baya yang penuh kasih sayang. Penampilannya tipikal seorang wanita Seoul sejati.

Dia menyisir rambutku. Aku membiarkannya. Karena dia sedikit mengingatkanku pada ibuku sendiri.

Aku memasang gaun sambil meringis, dan kami berjalan menuju gedung pengadilan di pusat kota.

Aku dituntun masuk ke dalam kantor untuk menunggu giliran. Aku harap aku bisa mengatakan aku sedang gugup, atau takut. Tapi, aku terlalu lelah untuk merasakan semua itu. Jadi, aku menyandarkan kepalaku di punggung sofa dan memikirkan Chanyeol dan apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang. Sekarang sudah hampir waktunya untuk jam pelajaran ketiga, dan dia pasti akan segera berjalan melintasi lorong.

Saat mereka akhirnya membuka pintu dan memintaku untuk masuk ke dalam ruang sidang, saat itulah aku mulai merasa gugup. Aku beringsut ke ruang sidang dengan kepala tertunduk. Saat aku berdiri di podium, aku melihat ke segala arah, selain ke arah Kyuhyun. Kalau ada yang bertanya padaku, aku tidak akan bisa memberitahu seperti apa keadaannya sekarang.

Aku menyampaikan ceritaku dalam suara bisikan tegang, memanfaatkan mikrofon kecil di depanku. Aku menangis. Aku menangis tersedu-sedu. Aku memberikan apa yang telah mereka tunggu selama sebelas hari. Dan setelah aku selesai, wajahku basah, dan aku kembali mati rasa.

Aku tidak ingat berjalan keluar, atau saat Nona Seohyun membimbingku masuk mobil yang sudah menunggu. Tapi, aku ingat saat meyakinkan Nona Seohyun kalau aku tidak ingin tinggal cukup lama sampai vonis dibacakan.

Kami semua sudah tahu hasil akhirnya. Kyuhyun adalah seorang pelaku kriminal tidak kompeten. Kasus yang dilakukannya tidak mungkin terbantahkan.

Aku langsung melepas gaun biru dan akhirnya memasang hoodie saat kami memasuki hotel.

Koperku sudah selesai dikemas, dan terletak di atas tempat tidur berbulu lembut. Aku siap untuk pulang. Pulang ke Bucheon.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chanyeol POV**_

Aku pikir hari pertama dia meninggalkanku adalah hari terberat yang pernah kualami. Aku duduk sendirian saat istirahat makan siang dan makan kue selamat tinggalnya selagi Sehun bercumbu dengan Luhan di lemari peralatan kebersihan.

Baekhyun tidak ada di sebelahku saat pelajaran Biologi, atau berpapasan denganku di lorong. Saat aku sampai di rumah dan masuk ke kamar, aku menatap kosong sofa yang biasa didudukinya. Saat aku menggosok gigi, aku mengamati sikat gigi merah mudanya duduk di dalam tempat sikat gigiku sendirian.

Aku mengenakan piyama malam itu. Tidak ada alasan sebenarnya, karena tidak mungkin aku bisa tidur tanpa kehadiran gadisku. Tapi, di piyamaku masih ada wanginya. Dan begitu juga dengan tempat tidurku. Jadi, aku mengenakan piyama dan masuk ke dalam selimut yang wangi seperti stroberi dan kue, dan berbaring di sana sepanjang malam.

Sehun tahu tentang kepergian Baekhyun pada hari kedua. Luhan yang memberitahunya. Aku sangat lelah dan dia menyadarinya. Dia tidak bicara denganku, hanya menatapku dengan penuh simpati. Aku hampir mendengus melihatnya. Karena dia tidak tahu yang kurindukan lebih dari sekedar tidur.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Pada hari ketiga, lingkaran hitam di bawah mataku sudah kembali, dan begitu pula dengan sikapku yang seperti zombie.

Saat Sehun masuk ke dalam mobilku paginya, aku memancing informasi tentang Baekhyun. Aku hanya bisa berharap Luhan menceritakan sesuatu tentang Baekhyun. Tapi, tidak ada yang dapat ditawarkan Sehun padaku.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Pada hari keempat, pandanganku kembali berkunang. Aku menolak untuk tidur tanpa kehadirannya, tapi aku tahu aku harus tidur.

Malam itu, aku mencoba tidur dengan mengenakan piyama dan berharap agar harum stroberi dan kue dapat menghalau mimpiku, atau mungkin membuatku bermimpi tentangnya sebagai gantinya. Tapi, itu tidak berhasil. Aku masih bermimpi, dan aku masih terbangun sambil menangis dan gemetaran seperti seorang bayi beberapa jam kemudian.

Aku kembali merokok malam itu. Aku telah berhenti merokok semenjak kami tidur bersama.

Aku melangkah keluar menuju balkon dan menatap jenjang tanaman rambat, berharap dia sedang memanjatinya dengan hoodie hitamnya. Aku benar-benar menyedihkan.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Pada hari kelima, aku kembali mengambil simpanan Amfetamin Papi B. Dia telah kembali menyetoknya karena aku sudah bisa tidur. Dan aku mengonsumsinya dengan lebih bebas.

Aku membeli buku sketsa baru, dan aku menggambar gadisku sepanjang malam. Aku melirik sofa terlalu sering hanya untuk membangkitkan kembali kenangan bersamanya di sini.

Aku masih mengenakan piyama yang sama setiap malam. Dan pada hari ketujuh, wanginya sudah benar-benar menghilang. Aku mencoba mengunduh lagu. Island Baby. Aku memasang earphone iPod dan berbaring di tempat tidur lalu memutar lagunya.

Tapi, aku benar-benar salah. Ini sama sekali tidak berhasil. Mimpiku tetap datang. Dan sekarang mimpiku diiringi oleh lagu menyeramkan sebagai latar belakangnya. Aku menyerah pada percobaan pertama.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Aku begitu lelah. Aku berjalan di sekolah dan rumah dalam keadaan linglung dan mati rasa, mencoba untuk tidak tertidur. Banyak hal kembali terjadi pada hari kedelapan. Terowongan visi, halusinasi, lengkap dengan ketidakmampuanku untuk berkonsentrasi pada apa pun juga.

Aku telah kembali menjadi seorang bajingan pemarah. Aku tidak menyalahkan Sehun ketika dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku sendiri selama istirahat makan siang dan memilih duduk bersama Luhan. Bahkan, aku lebih senang dia melakukan itu. Aku rasa dia tahu.

Setiap hari aku memakan sekantong kue. Hanya ini satu-satunya rutinitasku yang tertinggal. Terkadang, saat aku merasa tidak sabaran, aku hampir memakan kue untuk hari berikutnya. Tapi, aku selalu mengurungkan niatku. Semua makanan yang kubuat terasa seperti sampah, dan aku merasa lapar. Tapi, aku terlalu lelah untuk memedulikannya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Pada malam kesembilan, aku datang ke gazebo hanya dengan mengenakan piyama, berharap agar dingin angin Desember dapat membuatku terjaga. Keheningan hanya membuatku merasa semakin lelah. Tidak ada malam, tidak ada siang. Aku benar-benar linglung.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Pada hari kesepuluh, Paman Bogum menyeretku keluar untuk berbelanja Natal. Dia tahu ada yang tidak beres, dan sepanjang sore dia mencoba agar aku mau menceritakannya. Tapi, mana mungkin aku mau membuka mulutku.

Kami mengelilingi mal di Bucheon. Dia sesekali melemparkan pandangan khawatir yang ingin membuatku berteriak marah.

Pukul sepuluh malam adalah saat-saat terburuk. Aku akan selalu bertanya-tanya di mana Baekhyun dan bagaimana kabarnya. Dan aku benar-benar ingin berada di sana untuk memeluknya saat dia menangis. Karena, aku tahu dia pasti akan menangis.

Kamarku benar-benar kosong tanpa kehadirannya. Semua yang ada di sini seperti memiliki kesan dan bisikan tentang Baekhyun di antara mereka.

Aku terus meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau ketakutan yang kurasakan tidaklah rasional. Gadisku akan datang kembali, dan dia masih ingin menemuiku, dan bersenandung sampai aku tertidur, dan mungkin bahkan menciumku.

Aku tidak peduli seberapa banyak dia akan memberiku. Aku hanya butuh sesuatu. Tapi, keraguan selalu ada. Aku takut aku telah berhasil membuatnya takut pada diriku, aku takut aku sudah terlalu sering menyakitinya dan dia tidak akan pernah membiarkanku untuk memperbaiki keadaan. Sekalipun aku bisa melakukannya. Ini benar-benar mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang secantik gadisku, yang selalu bersenandung untukku setiap malam sampai aku tertidur.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Pada malam kesebelas, aku lelah mencoba untuk tetap terjaga di dalam kamarku, jadi aku berkeliaran di dalam rumah saat Kris dan Paman Bogum tertidur.

Aku berakhir di dapur yang gelap. Hanya suara jam yang bisa kudengar. Detaknya terdengar konstan, masing-masingnya membawa gadisku semakin dekat padaku.

Aku duduk di meja hanya untuk mendengarnya, berjuang untuk membuka mata dan menegakan kepala, selagi aku makan kantong kue terakhir. Rocky Road Reprieve. Kuenya keras, dan hampir basi. Dan masih terasa sangat lezat.

Saat aku makan, aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal dalam hati dan sudah rela untuk melepaskan gadisku. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Berjaga-jaga siapa tahu sejarah kembali berulang, dan dia tidak ingin menjadi gadisku lagi.

 _It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

\- **Need You Now, Lady Antebellum**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **tbc**


	19. Cocoa Hidden Middles

**© angstgoddess003**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Baekhyun POV**_

Saat Bibi Irene menjemputku di bandara, hari sudah mulai gelap. Dia menarikku ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, mengatakan hal-hal konyol seperti betapa bangganya dia padaku, dan bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja. Aku rasa penampilan luarku cukup menggambarkan suasana hatiku.

Bibi Irene bahkan mengecup pipiku sambil berlinangan air mata. Dan aku benar-benar berusaha untuk tersenyum padanya, tapi aku rasa aku tidak berhasil. Bibi Irene sepertinya mengerti.

Setiap mil yang membawa kami semakin dekat menuju Bucheon, semakin membuatku bertambah lelah. Kelopak mataku berat karena tidak tidur, dan tidak ada lagi air mata yang tersisa. Aku melihat mataku di kaca mobil. Mengerikan.

Bibi Irene terus melirikku dan menceritakan tentang hal-hal yang kulewatkan selama aku di Seoul. Dia khawatir. Dan aku harap aku bisa menenangkannya dan meyakinkannya kalau aku baik-baik saja. Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Aku kembali menyandarkan kepalaku di kursi mobil dan menyaksikan semua pohon berjalan kabur saat Bibi Irene bicara.

Saat kami berhenti di rumah. Aku langsung menatap kediaman Park. Aku tidak bisa melihat jendela Chanyeol dari depan, tapi lampu di seluruh rumahnya masih menyala. Sekarang belum sampai pukul delapan malam.

Dengan perlahan, aku menyeret tubuhku keluar dari mobil, berusaha untuk membanting pintu, tapi aku hanya punya sedikit tenaga. Bibi Irene meraih koperku saat aku berjalan menunduk di belakangnya.

Ini hari Jumat, dan Luhan sudah menungguku di dapur, dia melompat-lompat kegirangan menyambut kedatanganku, dan aku hampir tersenyum. Hampir. Sayangnya, saat dia melirik wajahku, senyumnya langsung membeku dan menghilang. Aku benci diriku karena aku adalah orang yang membunuh semangatnya. Dia sudah berdandan, dan aku menaikan sebelah alisku saat melihat gaunnya yang provokatif.

Dia berdeham anggun. "Aku ada kencan," ucapnya, mencoba untuk tersenyum padaku, tapi aku masih bisa melihat kekhawatiran di matanya.

Aku memutar mata.

"Sehun?" tanyaku serak, ngeri mendengar suaraku sendiri yang terdengar kasar. Senyumnya kembali hilang sebelum dia mencoba untuk kembali melompat-lompat gembira dan mengangguk.

Aku tertawa terpaksa. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan.

Luhan melemparkan dirinya padaku, hampir membuatku terjatuh saat dia memelukku. Aku memeluknya balik, dan memberinya senyum terbaik yang bisa kuhasilkan saat ini, lalu mengambil koper dan berjalan ke kamar. Tapi, di sana gelap, dan aku tidak ingin masuk, jadi aku menggeser koperku melalui pintu kamar dan kembali menutupnya.

Aku menyeret kakiku ke dapur, memutuskan ingin kembali memasak. Bibi Irene dan Luhan duduk di meja makan dan memerhatikanku memasak, mereka bercerita tentang bagaimana mereka memanaskan semua makanan yang kubuat dan kelezatan masakanku.

Saat ini perasaanku sama dengan saat pertama kali aku pindah ke sini. Semua orang seperti sedang berjalan di atas tanduk saat berada di sekitarku, berusaha untuk tidak membuatku marah. Aku benci ini. Aku menyukai ini.

Aku terus mencuri pandang ke luar jendela dapur, melihat gazebo putih. Entah kenapa aku berharap untuk melihatnya di luar sana. Ini benar-benar bodoh.

Aku mulai bertanya-tanya apa dia akan keberatan kalau aku datang malam ini jam sepuluh seperti biasa. Aku bertanya-tanya apa dia sama lelahnya sepertiku.

"Bibi Irene," ucapku serak, berbalik melihatnya yang sedang duduk di kursi. Dia membalas tatapanku. "Pagi-pagi besok aku akan ke perpustakaan untuk mencari beberapa buku." Aku membuat alibi, siapa tahu rencanaku malam ini berjalan sempurna. "Jadi, aku mungkin sudah tidak ada di rumah saat Bibi bangun besok. Dan aku mungkin tidak akan pulang sampai siang."

Suaraku terdengar mengerikan.

Bibi Irene mengangguk ke arahku sambil tersenyum manis. Aku benci harus berbohong pada Bibi Irene, tapi saat ini, aku tidak peduli.

Luhan pergi pukul sembilan untuk bertemu dengan Sehun, dan aku mulai memanggang kue setelah Bibi Irene masuk ke kamarnya. Cocoa Hidden Middles. Pertengahan kue yang tersembunyi ini berisi krim mint.

Aku tidak tahu apa Chanyeol masih ingin aku datang, atau masih mau menerimaku. Tapi, aku akan tetap ke sana. Lagi pula, sekalipun dia menolakku, aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk merasa kehilangan.

Jadi, pada pukul sepuluh, aku mengemas tasku dengan makanan, kue, dan buku sketsanya, lalu berjalan terhuyung-huyung keluar pintu.

Aku sangat lelah, aku bahkan tidak bisa berjalan lurus.

Di luar sangat dingin, dan kabut tipis menyelimuti malam. Aku melihat kamar Chanyeol dan lampunya masih menyala. Sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam, aku menaikkan hoodie-ku dan mulai berjalan ke halaman kediaman Park.

Aku menaiki jenjang tanaman dengan berhati-hati. Koordinasiku sekarang benar-benar buruk. Anggota tubuhku rasanya seperti bubur. Butuh waktu tiga kali lebih lama untuk mencapai balkon daripada biasanya.

Aku menyeret kakiku dengan berat di atas pagar, mendarat tanpa suara, tapi kikuk. Aku mengambil waktu sejenak untuk mengagumi kemampuanku yang masih bisa mendaki dalam kondisi seperti ini. Aku hampir tidak bisa berdiri.

Aku berbalik ke arah pintu kaca, semua lampunya menyala, tapi tidak ada suara sedikit pun yang berasal dari dalam. Aku mengangkat kepalan tanganku yang berat. Aku hanya mengetuk sekali, karena, pintu langsung terbuka.

Chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintu, mengenakan kaos hitam polos dan celana jins gelap. Matanya terlihat hampir sama parahnya dengan mataku. Dia lelah. Dia kembali menatapku kosong, tidak berkedip.

Aku menggigit bibirku dengan gugup, merasa terlalu lelah untuk bicara, dan hanya menatap balik. Hembusan angin datang dari arah belakangku dan menggoyangkan rambut Chanyeol.

"Hai," bisikku pelan, kakiku terasa sangat berat.

Chanyeol masih membeku di ambang pintu. Aku mulai khawatir, jangan-jangan aku melakukan kesalahan dengan datang ke sini. Dan sebelum aku sempat bertanya apa dia ingin aku tetap di sini, dia mengulurkan tangannya tanpa memutuskan kontak mata.

Aku memejamkan mataku saat telapak tangannya menyentuh pipiku, dan dalam sekejap dia memelukku. Dan sebelum aku tahu apa yang terjadi, Chanyeol menarikku ke dalam kamarnya, menurunkan hoodie-ku dan membungkus lengannya di pinggangku erat-erat, sampai-sampai kakiku terangkat dari lantai.

Dan aku luluh di dalam pelukannya. Aku kelelahan, dan senang kembali ke rumah.

Aku melemparkan lenganku di lehernya dan membenamkan wajahku di bahunya. Menghirup wanginya dengan rakus. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk leherku, sambil menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

Aku menaikan tanganku dan menyentuh kepalanya, membawa jari-jariku ke dalam rambutnya yang berantakan sambil mendesah. Dia memelukku begitu erat, hampir terasa menyakitkan, tapi aku tidak keberatan. Kakiku masih menggantung dari lantai, dan aku sangat senang dia punya kekuatan untuk menahan berat badanku, karena semua tenagaku rasanya sudah hilang.

"Oh, sial. Aku merindukanmu," bisik Chanyeol di leherku, meremas tubuhku.

Dan aku tersenyum di bahunya. Aku akhirnya benar-benar tersenyum.

"Oh, sial. Aku juga merindukanmu," ucapku mengulangi perkataannya, masih sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol menggeser wajahnya menghadap leherku, dan mengecupnya lembut. Dan aku kembali tersenyum. Senyum yang lebar dan konyol. Dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, dia membalikan tubuh kami dan menutup pintu dengan kakinya. Kemudian dia membawaku ke tempat tidur dan mendudukanku di pinggirnya. Dia menarik tubuhnya dariku dan berlutut di depanku. Mata kami sekarang sejajar.

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah." Dia menghela napas, mengangkat jarinya dan mengelus kantong mataku.

Mataku bergetar dan terpejam saat dia menyentuhku, dan aku mengangguk pelan. Dia berdiri dan menarik kedua tali tas dari bahuku, dan mengambilnya dari punggungku. Aku kemudian membuka mata, dan dia menaruhnya di sofa dan berjalan kembali ke tempat tidur. Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di tengah tempat tidur, di belakangku, dan aku beringsut ke belakang.

"Tidak perlu alarm," ucapku pelan, sambil mengambil posisiku di tempat tidur. Bahkan sepatuku masih terpasang, tapi aku sudah berbaring.

Chanyeol kemudian duduk, membungkuk di sampingku, dan meraih kakiku. Dia melepaskan ikatan sepatuku.

"Terima kasih," ucapku, mengawasinya meletakan sepatuku di lantai.

Dia hanya tersenyum padaku, dan mau tidak mau aku kembali tersenyum, karena aku begitu senang saat melihatnya tersenyum. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dia kembali berbaring dan berbalik untuk mematikan lampu. Aku bahkan tidak punya tenaga untuk mendekatkan tubuhku padanya, jadi, dia akhirnya membawa lengannya ke sekeliling tubuhku dan menarikku ke tengah tempat tidur, mendekatinya.

Dia membenamkan wajahnya di rambutku seperti biasa, dan aku tersenyum di dadanya. Aku mengangkat lenganku ke rambutnya, dan mulai membelainya dengan lembut, sambil bersenandung lagu pengantar tidurnya. Dia mendesah di rambutku dan tubuhnya langsung rileks, sambil mengencangkan cengkeramannya pada tubuhku, dan tertidur.

Tidur kali ini hanya bisa disaingi oleh tidur pada malam pertama. Aku tertidur lama dan nyenyak. Aku terbangun karena merasakan belaian lembut di belakang kepalaku, di antara rambutku. Dan meskipun aku merasa linglung karena baru bangun, tapi aku tahu itu adalah sentuhan Chanyeol.

Aku tersenyum dan semakin membenamkan wajahku ke dadanya. Aku mendengarnya menguap di atas kepalaku.

"Bangun, Pemalas," gumam Chanyeol. Tapi, aku bisa merasakan seringainya, jadi aku tertawa kecil, meskipun masih mengantuk.

Aku meregangkan kakiku, yang masih berpilin dengan kakinya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyaku serak. Suaraku masih belum kembali normal.

Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya dan aku mengerutkan kening, tapi saat aku hendak membuka mata dan bangun, dia melingkarkan lengannya kembali di sekeliling tubuhku dan menarikku kembali ke dadanya.

"Sepuluh tiga puluh," bisiknya, sambil membenamkan wajahnya kembali ke rambutku.

Aku mendesah sambil tersenyum. Aku meletakkan lenganku kembali di sekeliling tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

Chanyeol kembali membelai rambutku. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya sambil berbisik di atas kepalaku.

Aku tersenyum di dadanya. "Lebih baik sekarang," ucapku tulus.

Dia mengangguk dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam di rambutku. Kami berbaring dalam diam selama beberapa menit. Ini hal terbaik yang pernah kurasakan. Aku merasa seperti baru saja terbangun setelah lari maraton. Di samping Chanyeol.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chanyeol POV**_

Dia benar-benar kembali. Dan yang paling penting, dia masih ingin tinggal bersamaku. Dia terlihat begitu kelelahan. Aku benci melihat gadisku seperti ini.

Saat aku melihatnya di pintu, bahkan dengan hoodie sialan yang menutupi kepalanya, aku masih tetap ingin menciumnya dan memohon padanya untuk tetap tinggal. Tapi, dia meraih sendiri tanganku. Aku tidak perlu mengemis padanya. Dan aku bersyukur karenanya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau memang harus melakukan itu. Dan aku harus memeluknya, dan aku harus menghirup wanginya, dan aku bahkan mengecup lehernya. Hanya karena aku begitu senang melihatnya.

Dan gadisku yang malang begitu lelah, dia hampir tidak bisa berdiri. Jadi, aku mencoba untuk menjaganya, seperti dia menjagaku. Aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan makanan dan lainnya. Aku hanya ingin berbaring bersamanya di tempat tidur.

Dua belas hari rasanya seperti setahun. Dia bahkan belum sempat membuka sepatunya. Jadi, aku membukakan sepatunya. Ini bukan karena aku tidak ingin tempat tidurku kotor—karena, aku benar-benar tidak peduli akan hal itu. Tapi, lebih karena aku ingin sedikit menjaganya.

Suara senandungannya terdengar tidak fokus dan serak, dan nyaris tidak terdengar. Tapi, itu sama sekali tidak masalah. Tidurku benar-benar nyenyak. Akhirnya sumber wangi stroberi dan kue dan senandung berhasil membuat tidurku tenang. Mungkin ini bodoh, dan kekanak-kanakan, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin aku bisa tidur tanpa Baekhyun.

Aku yang terbangun lebih dulu. Bangun di samping Baekhyun dan melihatnya sedang tidur adalah salah satu hal paling menakjubkan dalam hidupku. Aku merasa bingung. Aku senang rutinitas kami kembali, tapi aku benar-benar bingung. Aku tidak tahu ke mana kami akan melangkah, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanku pada gadisku.

Selagi dia masih tidur, aku memikirkan semuanya. Aku tahu aku tidak senang kalau dia tidak berada di sampingku. Aku akan membunuh siapapun yang berani menyakitinya. Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk melihatnya tersenyum dan membuatnya tertawa. Tapi, aku sudah tahu itu dari dulu. Aku tidak pernah berpikir panjang, karena dia adalah bagian dari rutinitasku dulu. Tanpa dia, itu semua tidak ada. Tapi, sekarang, aku takut ada banyak hal yang belum kulihat.

Dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun padaku.

Aku tahu dia menciumku, karena keinginannya sendiri. Aku kenal ekspresinya. Tapi, aku masih tidak tahu alasan di balik dia menciumku, apa karena dia hanya ingin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari semua omong kosong yang sedang terjadi, atau karena aku. Dan kalau memang dia melakukannya karena aku, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Karena itu berarti, Baekhyun punya perasaan padaku di luar situasi kacau yang kami alami. Sepertinya memang ada banyak tanda-tanda kecil yang dia tunjukan padaku dan aku benar-benar tidak mengabaikannya karena terlalu sibuk dengan mengendalikan perasaanku sendiri.

Dan pada saat gadisku terbangun, aku sama sekali tidak mendapatkan solusi ataupun kesimpulan apa-apa. Tapi, aku rasa, aku bisa langsung bertanya padanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara kami, dan mungkin aku bisa lari dari apa pun yang dia sampaikan padaku karena aku takut setengah mati akan merusaknya. Dan kalau benar-benar perlu, aku akan membuat pidato betapa aku sangat menghargai dirinya. Bukan hanya karena kehadirannya, atau makanannya yang lezat, atau dia bisa membuatku tertidur, tapi karena dia ada. Ini benar-benar menakutkan.

Jadi, saat gadisku berbaring di sini bersamaku, aku memutuskan untuk membiarkannya membimbingku. Kalau dia hanya ingin tidur, maka aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya, dan aku akan menikmati setiap menit kebersamaan kami. Dan kalau dia ingin menciumku, aku juga akan melakukannya dengan senang hati. Karena pengendalian diriku yang tidak masuk akal sudah hilang, dan gadisku sangat cantik.

"Chanyeol?" ucap Baekhyun di dadaku.

Suaranya terdengar serak mengerikan. Seolah-olah, dia telah menghabiskan dua belas hari untuk menangis. Dia membenamkan wajahnya erat-erat di dadaku, sampai-sampai hidungnya sedikit menusuk dadaku. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Aku menciumi rambutnya. Membiarkannya membimbingku.

"Hmm?" gumamku sambil menghirup napas di wangi bunga dan kue yang kurindukan.

"Sketsamu sangat indah," bisiknya pelan.

Dan aku sedikit meringis, karena kenyataannya sama sekali tidak seperti itu. Setidaknya, tidak sebanding dengan orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya.

"Kau sangat berbakat," ucapnya menyimpulkan dengan sebuah anggukan di dadaku.

Aku sedikit tertawa, karena aku benar-benar tidak berbakat, tapi aku senang dia memujiku.

"Terima kasih," ucapku sambil kembali menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

Dia melakukan hal yang sama denganku, menarik napas dalam-dalam; aku bisa merasakannya saat dia mendesah.

"Apa kau ingin aku mengembalikannya?" tanyanya dengan tenang.

Aku menggeleng. Karena aku ingin dia memilikinya dan menyimpannya.

Pada saat itu, aku sedikit bertanya-tanya dalam hati kapan saatnya aku harus menarik diri. Atau kapan dia ingin aku menarik diri. Entahlah. Tapi, kehidupan nyata sedang menunggu kami, dan kalau aku memutuskan untuk mengeksplorasi semua perasaan membingungkan ini dengan gadisku, aku akan membuat kami berdua terjebak dalam kesulitan, bahkan sebelum aku sempat mendapat kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya.

Dengan enggan, dan dalam satu hirupan napas panjang di rambut coklat kusutnya, aku berguling. Dia mengencangkan pelukannya di tubuhku dan sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Bibi Irene akan panik kalau kau tidak segera pulang," jelasku.

Baekhyun mengangguk muram dan akhirnya berguling, lalu beranjak turun dari tempat tidur. Aku melihatnya berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan mengantuk. Aku telah membuat rambutnya kusut dan mencuat ke mana-mana. Manis sekali.

Dia menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit di kamar mandi seperti biasa, dan aku harap dia memerhatikan sikat gigi merah mudanya masih ada di sana. Duduk bersama sikat gigiku.

Aku lapar. Benar-benar kelaparan. Aku sama sekali tidak makan tadi malam. Tidur lebih penting dari apa pun juga. Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengatakan semuanya pada Baekhyun tadi malam, tapi aku tahu aku harus tidur agar pikiranku jernih. Sayangnya, tidur ternyata masih belum mampu membuat pikiranku jernih.

Baekhyun akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi, dan hoodie-nya sudah terpasang. Aku sangat ingin menyuruhnya untuk melepaskannya. Tapi, aku tetap diam. Dia beringsut ke sofa dan meraih tasnya, membukanya dan menarik keluar sekantong kue.

Dia berjalan ke meja samping tempat tidurku dan meletakkannya di sebelah jam alarm yang dibencinya. Saat dia melirikku dengan rambut kusutnya, aku tersenyum manis padanya. Aku tidak pernah tersenyum seperti ini padanya sebelumnya, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya sekarang. Tapi, senyumku membuat wajahnya berseri-seri. Dan aku bersumpah dalam hati, aku akan lebih sering tersenyum seperti ini padanya.

Dia tersenyum lebar, dan sedikit tersipu malu. Aku tertawa dalam hati, karena wajahnya selalu tersipu dengan hal-hal bodoh. Dan dia memutar matanya sambil menyeringai dan berjalan keluar pintu.

Setelah dia pergi, aku menyambar kantong kue, karena aku ingin tahu seperti apa harinya kemarin setelah dia sampai di rumah. Label persegi panjang putih kecil itu berkata, Cocoa Hidden Middles. Dan aku langsung mendengus. Karena ini benar-benar pas dengan situasi kami.

Jarak pertengahan kami masih tersembunyi. Dan aku harap semua ini dapat segera dijelaskan agar aku tidak semakin bingung.

 _I think I want you more than want_

 _And know I need you more than need_

 _I wanna hold you more than hold_

- **Never Seen Anything "Quite Like You", The Script**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **tbc**


	20. Malted Chocolate Smiles

**© angstgoddess003**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Baekhyun POV

Senyuman itu. Senyuman manis, menyenangkan, seksi, dan menggoda. Dia tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu padaku sebelumnya. Dan aku tahu senyum itu.

Aku hanya pernah melihatnya menggunakan senyum itu dua kali. Pertama kali aku melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu saat dia berbicara dengan Kang seonsaengnim, dia mencari-cari alasan untuk ketidakhadirannya di kelas. Dan sekali lagi pada saat dia ingin mendapatkan sepotong puding gratis dari penjaga kantin waktu istirahat makan siang.

Senyum adalah senjata rahasia Chanyeol untuk meluluhkan hati wanita. Dia tahu, begitu dia mengeluarkannya, mereka semua akan bertekuk lutut padanya. Dan, oh, Tuhan, senyumnya juga memberikan efek yang sama padaku.

Aku tidak tahu apa itu karena ciuman, atau dua belas hari tanpa bertemu denganku, tapi ada yang berubah dengan caranya menatapku.

Jadi, saat aku sampai di rumah, aku benar-benar gembira. Persidangan sudah lewat dan berada di belakangku, Seoul juga sudah berada jauh di belakangku, dan aku masih memiliki Chanyeol. Dan mungkin aku punya kesempatan untuk memeroleh sedikit lebih banyak darinya. Aku berani berharap, dan aku gembira.

Luhan dan Bibi Irene sedang berbaring di ruang tengah hanya mengenakan piyama saat aku masuk. Aku menyelinap ke kamar untuk meletakkan tasku dan menyisir rambutku yang kusut sebelum menemui mereka.

Mereka sedang duduk-duduk, dan saat mereka melihat ekspresi wajahku yang ceria karena Chanyeol, mereka langsung tersenyum lebar. Aku sadar, suasana hatiku berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari kemarin. Hanya Chanyeol yang bisa memengaruhinya seperti ini.

Aku membuka hoodie-ku dan duduk di sofa, di antara mereka. Aku tahu dari senyum gembira mereka, aku belum ketahuan.

Bibi Irene menepuk-nepuk lututku dan tersenyum manis padaku sebelum dia berdiri dari sofa dan menggeliat, lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan untuk mengganti pakaian.

Dan aku ingat betapa aku sangat ingin tertawa lagi bersama Luhan.

"Luhan," suaraku masih sedikit serak. Aku memasang wajah serius dan dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ceritakan padaku semuanya," ucapku serius, aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun.

Wajahnya langsung berseri-seri dan dia berbalik ke arahku, meniru posisiku yang sedang duduk bersila.

Dia terkikik. "Sehun begitu menakjubkan," ucapnya melamun.

Aku terkikik bersamanya, senang karena akhirnya mereka bisa bersama. Aku melambaikan tanganku agar dia melanjutkan. Aku butuh rincian. Dia kembali terkikik.

"Kami menghabiskan sepanjang minggu bersama." Dia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan dan bersandar ke arahku dengan tangan menutupi mulutnya dan berbisik, "Dan lemari peralatan kebersihan sekarang sudah benar-benar bersih."

Aku benar-benar mencoba untuk menahan tawa, tapi aku gagal. Aku hampir jatuh dari sofa karena tertawa keras. Aku bisa membayangkan wajah Sehun saat mereka berhenti bercumbu cukup lama hanya karena lemari peralatan kebersihan sekolah terlalu kotor untuk standar Luhan. Dia tertawa bersamaku.

Setelah cekikikannya mereda, dia kemudian melanjutkan. "Dan ciumannya..." Dia mendesah sambil melamun. Dia sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya, dan kemudian menatapku lagi sambil tersenyum lebar. "Ciumannya bahkan bisa menandingi seks." Dia menggoyang-goyangkan alisnya.

Aku menganga lebar. Kaget. Dia tertawa melihatku dan memutar matanya.

"Oh, ayolah, Baekhyun!" ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk lututku. "Jangan kaget begitu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Dan aku tersenyum kembali padanya, karena setidaknya mereka menunggu selama beberapa minggu. Ya, aku harap begitu. Dan mungkin kalau aku tidak mempermasalahkan kecerobohannya, dia akan lebih mudah menerima hubungan pertemananku dengan Chanyeol kalau sampai dia tahu suatu saat nanti.

Aku berhenti bertanya setelahnya. Sehun adalah laki-laki favoritku nomor dua, dan aku tidak mau mencemari posisinya dengan detail kehidupan seksnya.

Aku menghabiskan sisa hariku dengan membongkar koper dan memikirkan situasiku dengan Chanyeol.

Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa sebaiknya aku melanjutkan rencanaku sebelumnya dengan mengambil langkah pelan untuk menunjukkan padanya kalau aku menyukainya. Aku rasa sekarang waktu yang cukup baik untuk mencoba kembali, mengingat bagaimana caranya berbeda menatapku. Dan yang pasti, dia juga tersenyum berbeda padaku. Ditambah lagi, pada dasarnya aku sudah mencoba untuk berhubungan seks dengannya melalui celana piyama. Tidak ada waktu untuk malu-malu dengan sedikit rayuan.

Jadi, saat Luhan memohon padaku untuk membiarkannya menata rambutku lagi, aku dengan senang hati mengiyakan. Dan bukan hanya karena aku pikir Chanyeol akan menyukainya, atau karena aku tahu dia akan menyukainya—aku melihat ada tiga sketsa rambutku di bukunya—tapi, lebih karena aku ingin menikmati waktuku bersama Luhan.

Luhan, entah bagaimana, berhasil mengasah jiwa gadis remaja dalam diriku. Dulu aku benci merasakan itu, tapi sekarang, senang rasanya menjadi normal. Atau normal sebisaku.

Luhan menyisir dan merapikan rambutku selama dua jam. Membuatnya kembali mengkilap dan membuatnya ikal seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu. Wajahnya tampak sangat berkonsentrasi saat aku menatapnya melalui cermin rias. Dia tersenyum saat melihat ujung rambutku mulai bergelombang, dan dia mengerutkan kening saat meluruskan rambut bagian atasku. Dia melakukannya beberapa kali sambil menyipitkan mata.

Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa keperfeksionisannya sudah menyebar pada Sehun atau belum. Aku rasa "kaos usang" tidak ada dalam kosa katanya.

Kami mengobrol tentang kejadian di sekolah yang kulewatkan sebelum libur Natal. Jung Daehyun sudah kembali lagi dengan Choi Sulli, dan aku tersenyum lebar karena mereka adalah pasangan yang sempurna.

Setelah Luhan selesai melakukan sihirnya pada rambutku, dia kemudian berpura-pura membungkuk hormat setelah memasang jepitan rambut di dekat telingaku. Aku cekikikan dan menggeleng, membuat ikal rambutku bergoyang. Dia tersenyum lebar saat melihatnya.

Aku membuat Chicken Alfredo untuk makan malam. Ini sebenarnya untuk Chanyeol, tapi Bibi Irene dan Luhan juga menyukainya.

Natal tinggal seminggu lagi, dan sekolah sudah memasuki periode libur. Luhan mengajakku berbelanja. Aku sudah bilang tidak lima kali, dan dia cemberut. Aku akhirnya menyerah. Dia tahu caranya mempermainkanku.

Saat pukul sembilan datang, Luhan dan Bibi Irene sudah masuk ke kamarnya masing-masing untuk tidur. Aku mulai membuat kue, dan aku langsung ingat pada hal yang paling signifikan, yang terjadi hari ini. Jadi, aku langsung mengemasi Chicken Alfredo dan Malted Chocolate Smiles, dan pergi untuk menemui Chanyeol pukul sepuluh.

Aku tidak memasang hoodie malam ini, dan aku memeriksa bayanganku di cermin sebelum berangkat. Lalu aku mencopot jepitan rambut yang terasa menyakitkan. Rambut ikal konyolku mengkilap sepanjang hari.

Hari ini tidak turun hujan, dan aku bersyukur demi kesejahteraan rambutku.

Aku mengintai ke sekeliling halaman dan naik jenjang tanaman. Koordinasiku lebih baik setelah tidur panjang malam sebelumnya. Aku bisa merasakan rambutku tertiup angin saat menaiki jenjang dan berjalan di atas pagar.

Aku mengetuk pelan, dan Chanyeol sedang menunggu di balik pintu. Saat dia melihatku berdiri di balkon dengan rambut ikal mengkilap dan tertiup angin, dia menatapku dengan cara yang aneh. Aku tidak yakin apa arti tatapannya, tapi aku sedikit beringsut saat melewatinya dan masuk ke dalam kamar, sebelum mulai membongkar makanannya di tempat tidur.

"Kau pasti kelaparan, ya?" tanyaku sambil tertawa saat meletakan wadah makanan. Aku membayangkannya harus membuat makanan sendiri selama dua belas hari.

Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku atau melompat ke tempat tidur seperti biasa, jadi setelah mengosongkan tas, aku langsung berbalik. Dan dia berdiri tepat di belakangku, masih menatapku kosong.

Aku mengernyitkan alis, bertanya-tanya ada apa dengannya. Tapi, bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, dia malah menjulurkan tangannya dan menyelipkan sejumput rambut di belakang telingaku. Matanya mengikuti gerakan tangannya.

Kemudian aku tersipu malu, seakan-akan rambutku yang ikal mengkilap ini belum cukup meneriakan niat terselubungku.

Dia perlahan menurunkan tangannya dan mengalihkan tatapannya dari rambutku dan berjalan ke tempat tidur dalam diam, lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di depan makanan. Dia membuka wadah dan matanya langsung melebar.

Aku tertawa kecil, karena aku tahu dia kelaparan. Saat dia mendengar tawaku, dia langsung memandangku. Aku masih berdiri di samping tempat tidur. Kemudian dia tersenyum manis.

Napasku langsung berhenti, sama seperti saat dia melakukannya pagi ini, dan wajahku terasa semakin panas. Malu karena reaksiku sendiri, aku cepat-cepat berbalik dan berjalan menuju sofa.

IPod sudah menungguku di sana, dan aku tersenyum saat melihatnya. Aku merindukan musiknya. Saat aku duduk, ikal rambutku seolah-olah melompat-lompat. Aku mengambil earphone dan memasangnya.

"Luhan lagi?"

Aku mendengar suara gumaman Chanyeol dari tempat tidur, mulutnya penuh dengan makanan. Aku mendongak dari iPod dan dia masih menatap rambutku. Aku mengangguk, membuat ikal rambutku bergoyang.

"Ya," aku berdeham lembut. "Kami menghabiskan sepanjang hari membicarakan Sehun," aku mengangkat bahu, mencoba untuk menyelamatkan sedikit harga diriku yang tertinggal dengan berfokus pada iPod, berdoa agar wajahku tidak semerah tomat.

Aku mendengarnya bergumam pelan, entah karena makanan atau jawabanku.

"Mereka seperti menempel. Menjijikkan," dia kembali mengunyah.

Aku tertawa, karena rasanya memang begitu kenyataannya. Aku sedikit meringis.

Aku meniup sejumput rambut yang mengenai wajahku. Aku menyesal sudah mencopot jepitan rambut yang menyakitkan itu.

"Jadi," ucapku, mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan dari kehidupan seks Luhan. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk mengisi liburan Natal?" tanyaku, akhirnya berani menatap Chanyeol yang sedang melahap Alfredo-nya dengan antusias.

Dia mengerutkan alisnya saat mengunyah pasta, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Kau?" tanyanya setelah menelan makanan.

Aku menatap iPod dan meliriknya melalui bulu mataku, sedikit berkedip dan tiba-tiba merasa konyol.

"Luhan mengajakku berbelanja dalam minggu ini. Selain itu, mungkin aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa lagi," ucapku sambil sedikit mengangkat bahu, lalu matanya melebar.

Aku takut motifku langsung terlihat karena main mata dan menata rambut, jadi aku cepat-cepat kembali berfokus pada iPod, kemungkinan wajahku sudah menyala merah.

Dia tidak bicara lagi selagi aku mengernyitkan kening saat mendengar lagu Island Baby bermain di iPod-nya. Aku sempat panik karena berpikir dia sudah menemukan celah dari senandunganku, sebelum aku menyadari dia masih terlihat lelah saat aku kembali, jadi aku rasa lagu ini tidak mempan. Dan aku mengerti kenapa, karena lagu ini terdengar benar-benar mengerikan ketika dimainkan dengan instrumen lengkap. Aku iseng-iseng bertanya dalam hati, kenapa ada orang yang mau menyanyikan lagu seperti ini untuk anaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol pelan dari tempat tidur.

Kepalaku tersentak, membuat rambutku kembali bergerak. Dia melihat ke dalam wadah makanan dengan berkonsentrasi, menusuk-nusuk pasta dengan garpu, dan tidak menatapku. Aku menganga.

Aku buru-buru menutup mulutku, mencoba untuk tidak terlalu berharap.

"Melakukan apa?" tanyaku, berusaha untuk terdengar tidak peduli.

Dia mengerutkan alisnya, masih menatap Alfredo dan meraup rambut dengan jari-jarinya.

"Entahlah..." gumamnya, dan kemudian berhenti bicara, lalu mendesah. "Mungkin kau mau ikut denganku ke Incheon," ucapnya sambil memutar-mutar pasta dengan garpu. "Membantuku memperbarui koleksi bukuku atau lainnya."

Dia mengangkat bahu, lalu memasukkan segarpu besar makanan ke dalam mulutnya, dia masih tidak mau menatapku.

Aku tertegun. Aku dan Chanyeol belum pernah terlihat bersama di depan umum, dan kami hanya pernah bicara sekali di siang hari, di belakang sekolah.

"Ya," jawabku pelan, wajahku semakin panas. "Baiklah. Aku mau."

Aku sedikit tersenyum melihat iPod, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat terlalu gembira. Aku merasa sudah menjelma menjadi Luhan yang sedang mencoba untuk bersikap tidak acuh pada Sehun. Aku memutar mataku melihat tingkahku sendiri dalam hati.

Setelah beberapa saat penuh keheningan, aku sedikit melirik Chanyeol dan dia ternyata sedang menatapku dengan serius sambil mengunyah. Saat tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapanku, aku melihatnya menelan dan mengangguk, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke wadah makanan.

Kami tidak bicara sampai makanannya habis. Chanyeol sangat menikmati Alfredo-nya, dan aku memikirkan semua perkembangan baru ini, sambil bertanya-tanya apa artinya ini. Aku mencoba untuk tidak membaca terlalu dalam situasi ini. Dan mungkin gagal total.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chanyeol POV**_

Rambut ikal mengkilap. Dia tahu betapa aku sangat menyukai rambut ikalnya. Aku menggambar rambutnya sebanyak tiga halaman. Bahkan, ketiga halaman itu berada di paling akhir. Dia pasti sudah tahu.

Ini hanya berarti satu hal.

Gadisku berusaha tampil cantik untukku. Ini terlihat begitu jelas. Merah pipinya baru saja menegaskan hal itu. Aku bisa saja melewatkan tanda-tanda ini dari Alfredo buatannya yang begitu nikmat, bisa saja dia memasak ini hanya karena dia pergi terlalu lama dan dia tahu aku kelaparan. Tapi, rambut ikalnya yang mengkilap ini menjelaskan semuanya.

Dia tidak hanya berusaha tampil cantik untukku, tapi dia menatapku melalui bulu matanya dan memejamkan matanya perlahan sambil tersenyum kecil. Dan itu benar-benar membuatku membeku. Dia sedang merayuku. Dan kemudian aku langsung sadar... ini bukan yang pertama kalinya.

Sekarang, aku yakin dia juga merayuku saat dia membuat rambutnya ikal mengkilap untuk yang pertama kalinya. Itu berarti malam sebelum keberangkatannya ke Seoul. Dia menciumku bukan untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Dia melakukan itu karena aku.

Aku bertanya-tanya, saat sedang makan Alfredo-nya yang lezat, sudah berapa lama tepatnya dia punya perasaan padaku, dan sudah berapa kali aku mengacaukan suasana karena aku tidak peka?

Mungkin aku bisa kembali menelusuri tindak-tanduknya saat pesta, ketika dia bertanya tentang gadis berambut cokelat, dan ingin tahu apa menurutku dia cantik.

Semakin keras aku berpikir, semakin aku mengerti tentang situasi yang melibatkan Sulli. Dia mendengar kabar tentangku meniduri Sulli. Dia cemburu. Bahkan ciuman pertama kami terasa lebih masuk akal saat mengingat caranya memintaku untuk melakukannya.

Bahkan ini juga menjelaskan kejadian saat perayaan menyambut musim dingin, ketika dia membiarkanku memeluknya tanpa sadar saat aku tertidur, dan dia berbaring di sebelahku.

Aku bahkan bisa menelusuri tindak-tanduknya saat kami masih berada di gazebo, ketika aku mencoba menceritakan padanya tentang Sulli.

Dan semakin aku menelusurinya, semakin aku merasa bodoh.

Kenapa aku tidak sadar dari dulu?

Pencerahan yang kudapat ini hampir membuatku tersedak pasta. Aku terlalu sibuk berusaha menjaga sikapku padanya, sampai-sampai aku tidak pernah menyadari perasaannya.

Dan karena aku sudah membiarkan gadisku untuk membimbingku, maka aku juga harus mengambil langkah. Dia sudah membuat begitu banyak gestur kecil, jadi aku perlu membuat langkah yang lebih besar untuk menebus kebodohanku. Untungnya, dia membukakan jalan bagiku saat dia kembali merayu.

Aku merasa seperti sampah saat mengingat tingkah bodohku.

Kami sudah tidur di ranjang yang sama setiap malam. Kami sudah bercium dan bercumbu. Dan sekarang, aku mencoba mengajaknya keluar untuk berpura-pura-tidak-kencan. Ini sangat membingungkan.

Kemudian, aku dilema, kemana aku harus mengajaknya. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya di Bucheon—aku akan ketahuan—dan tidak mungkin kami berjalan-jalan keliling kota dalam mobil selama satu jam.

Aku tidak siap untuk semua itu. Aku masih yakin Luhan akan mengebiriku. Aku yakin Sehun tidak akan bisa menghalanginya. Incheon adalah satu-satunya pilihanku. Dan gadisku menyukai buku. Dan mungkin aku hanya akan menghabiskan sepanjang hariku dengan menatap rambut ikalnya yang berkilauan. Firasatku mengatakan dia akan menata rambutnya lagi nanti.

Kemudian saat aku bertanya, aku tiba-tiba khawatir, jangan-jangan aku membaca situasi ini terlalu dalam. Aku memaksakan kata-kataku keluar dari mulut dan terdengar seperti orang bodoh. Tapi, dia bilang ya. Kemudian dia kembali main mata. Tebakanku benar.

Alfredo-ku akhirnya habis, dan aku meletakkan wadahnya di samping tempat tidur lalu mengintip Baekhyun di sofa. Dia menatap iPod-ku, dengan wajah memerah. Aku menyeringai. Bahkan wajahnya yang memerah lebih terlihat masuk akal.

"Terima kasih. Masakanmu benar-benar lezat," ucapku tulus, kembali duduk di tempat tidur.

Dia akhirnya menatapku dan tersenyum, dan aku tersenyum manis padanya—aku tahu dia menyukai. Dan seperti sebelumnya, wajahnya berseri-seri dan dia semakin tersipu malu. Mudah sekali membuat wajahnya memerah. Dengan cepat, dia kembali menatap iPod.

Sebenarnya, aku sangat ingin membuat sketsa rambut ikal mengkilap gadisku dan berbicara lagi dengannya, tapi aku sangat lelah, masih perlu tidur.

"Lelah?" tanyaku, tidak ingin memotong waktunya mendengar musik.

Dia menatapku dan mengangguk, membuat ikal rambutnya bergerak ke segala arah, dan aku menganga melihatnya. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk merasakannya di tanganku.

Dia melepas earphone dan meletakan iPod di sofa, kemudian berdiri sambil meraih tasnya. Dia berjalan ke kamar mandi, dan aku terus menatap rambut ikalnya, menontonnya bergerak kesana-kemari di setiap langkah yang diambil Baekhyun. Rambutnya begitu indah.

Selagi dia berada di kamar mandi, aku bertanya-tanya kapan saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan betapa rambutnya sangat indah. Betapa dia sangat menawan bagiku. Lagi pula, Baekhyun adalah seorang perempuan. Aku pikir perempuan senang mendengarkan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu sesekali. Dan, kalau aku boleh berbesar kepala, Baekhyun akan sangat senang mendengarnya, karena aku yang bicara.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, gadisku berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan piyama, dan ikal rambutnya bergerak-gerak di kaos putihnya. Saat melihat lengannya, aku tidak lagi merasa seperti orang mesum. Bahkan lengannya pun terlihat cantik.

Dia beringsut ke tempat tidur selagi aku berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaian. Saat di kamar mandi, aku melirik sikat gigi merah mudanya dan kembali bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan perasaan Baekhyun padaku. Namun, aku cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala. Itu hanya sikat gigi. Ternyata, aku memang terlalu dalam menilai keadaan.

Aku berjalan keluar, melirik Baekhyun yang sudah berada di tempat tidur menungguku. Aku masuk ke dalam selimut, bertekad untuk tidak membiarkan semua ini membuatku canggung.

Aku berbalik cepat untuk mematikan lampu, masih merasa tidak sabaran untuk menyentuh rambutnya.

Saat kamar sudah gelap, aku berbalik menghadap gadisku dan memeluknya. Aku tidak membuang waktuku, tanganku langsung meraup semua ikal rambut lembutnya dan membenamkan wajahku ke dalam, bahkan sebelum wajahnya rebah di dadaku. Wanginya begitu harum.

Biasanya aku langsung mendesah saat membenamkan wajahku ke rambut gadisku. Tapi, malam ini, aku bergumam puas, dan semakin meremas tubuhnya. Aku tahu dia menyukai gestur ini. Aku bisa merasakannya menghirup napas di dadaku. Dia juga menyukai aromaku.

Aku merasakan jarinya membelai rambutku dengan lembut. Dan karena aku membiarkannya membimbingku, dan karena aku tidak bisa menahan diri, dan karena dia sudah mulai bersenandung, dan karena aku takut tidak punya kesempatan lagi, aku langsung mengangkat tanganku dari pinggangnya, dan merapikan rambut dari wajah dan lehernya. Kemudian meletakannnya di atas kepalanya agar aku bisa semakin membenamkan wajahku ke rambutnya.

Aku bisa merasakan senyumnya di dadaku dan aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam selagi dia bersenandung. Aku tersenyum di rambutnya. Pada saat aku akan menempatkan kembali lenganku di tubuhnya, aku tiba-tiba berubah pikiran dan menyentuh wajahnya yang menekan dadaku. Aku mengusap lembut pipinya dengan ibu jariku.

Dan sepertinya ini adalah saat yang tepat.

"Kau sangat cantik," ucapku sambil menghela napas ke dalam rambutnya yang mengkilap, dan kemudian kembali membenamkan wajahku di rambutnya.

Senandungannya berhenti, dan dia perlahan-lahan sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dari dadaku, rambutnya bergeser dari wajahku. Aku sedikit mengangkat kepalaku agar bisa melihatnya.

Ini hampir terasa seperti salah satu percakapan dalam diam yang biasa kulakukan dengan Sehun. Manik bening gadisku menatap langsung mataku. Dan caranya menatap dan tersenyum padaku jelas-jelas menyiratkan dia senang aku berpikir seperti itu, seolah-olah dia tidak percaya.

Aku terus mengusap lembut pipinya, mencoba untuk mengucapkan dengan mataku betapa tulus dan jujurnya perkataanku, dan aku merasa hilang dibuatnya.

Dan inilah sebenarnya masalahku, aku merasa hilang dalam situasi ini. Aku tersesat, dan bingung. Dan aku benar-benar ingin memahaminya. Tapi, aku takut aku tidak bisa menjadi orang yang lebih baik bagi gadisku.

Perlahan-lahan aku memejamkan mataku, dan tidak berhenti mengusap pipinya yang lembut.

"Aku benar-benar tidak punya petunjuk, Baekhyun," bisikku.

Dan itu memang benar adanya.

Aku merasakan tangannya bergerak dari rambut ke pipiku, kemudian dia mengusapnya seperti yang kulakukan padanya. Aku membuka mata dan menatapnya.

Dia terlihat khawatir. Padaku. Dan aku ingin mendengus karena dia begitu konyol, dan karena aku sudah sangat terbiasa menjalani hidupku tanpa petunjuk.

Perlahan-lahan, dia tersenyum padaku. "Tidak apa-apa," bisiknya sambil terus mengusap pipiku dengan ibu jarinya.

Dan aku benar-benar berharap, ucapannya benar. Karena aku membutuhkannya. Tapi, aku harus mengucapkan ini, agar dia tahu.

"Aku benar-benar ahli mengacaukan segalanya," bisikku, mencoba untuk membuatnya mengerti dengan kecenderungan sikapku. Dan berusaha untuk menunjukkan padanya, aku juga sangat ketakutan kalau suatu saat nanti aku berhasil mengacaukan segalanya. Aku menghela napas dan kembali memejamkan mata, kemudian aku menggelengkan kepala di telapak tangannya. "Tapi, aku benar-benar ingin mencoba..." bisikku, berhenti membelai pipinya. "...kalau kau benar-benar ingin aku untuk mencobanya."

Aku bisa merasakan ibu jarinya masih mengusap pipiku dengan lembut, gerakannya menenangkanku, tapi aku masih takut mendengar jawabannya. Jadi, aku membuka mataku. Dan gadisku tersenyum. Karena, dia ingin aku untuk mencoba. Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam dan mengangguk padanya. Agar dia mengerti, aku memang ingin mencobanya.

Dia tersenyum lebih lebar dan memindahkan ibu jarinya di bibirku. Aku mengecup lembut jarinya.

Dia mendesah panjang. "Apa artinya ini?" tanyanya tenang.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, karena aku juga tidak tahu. "Kita harus menunggu dan melihatnya nanti," desahku di ibu jarinya. "Mencoba untuk tidak melangkah terlalu jauh. Dan..." aku berhenti sesaat dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian menggelengkan kepala. "...biarkan semuanya mengalir," ucapku sambil mengangkat bahu.

Mungkin jawabanku terdengar seperti omong kosong, tapi hanya ini yang kupunya.

Dia mengangguk dan sedikit menekankan ibu jarinya di bibirku, matanya menatap bibirku. Dia ingin menciumku. Dan aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini, karena kemungkinan situasi kami akan kembali canggung seperti dulu lagi, tapi aku juga ingin menciumnya.

Aku membungkuk, melihat matanya yang terpejam, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Aku memberinya sebuah ciuman lembut. Dia menarik wajahku sambil mendesah.

Aku menghisap lembut bibir bawahnya, selagi dia melakukan hal yang sama pada bibir atasku. Tapi, aku langsung menarik diri. Bukan karena keinginanku, tapi karena aku harus melakukannya. Kemudian aku mengecup lembut keningnya. Semua ini kulakukan untuk menjelaskan padanya kalau ini bukan hanya sekedar nafsu bagiku. Siapa tahu dia masih belum mengerti.

Sambil menghela napas, dia kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Aku menarik tanganku dari pipinya dan kembali menyentuh rambutnya selagi dia bersenandung. Sambil membenamkan wajahku di rambut ikal lembutnya, aku berdoa agar aku tidak mengacaukan segalanya sebelum akhirnya tertidur.

 _I don't know where_

 _Confused about how as well_

 _Just know that these things_

 _Will never change for us at all_

- **Chasing Cars, Snow Patrol**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **tbc**


	21. Frosted Pecan Patience

**© angstgoddess003**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Baekhyun POV**_

Saat kelas tiga SD, aku berjanji pada ibu dan ayahku, dan mereka membelikanku seekor anak anjing. Kala itu aku bersemangat sekali dan aku menghabiskan sepanjang hari memekik kegirangan dan melompat-lompat, sampai-sampai anak anjingku yang malang ketakutan. Pada malam yang sama, aku makan kue dan es krim, dan aku pergi tidur dengan gembira sambil memeluk anak anjing baruku.

Rasanya itu malam terbaik dalam hidupku.

Sampai tadi malam.

Karena saat Park Chanyeol mengatakan aku cantik, malam kemarin secara efektif berhasil memindahkan kedudukan malam di saat aku mendapat seekor anak anjing.

Dan dia juga mengatakan ingin mencoba. Dia tidak mengucapkan secara spesifik ingin mencoba apa, tapi aku mengerti. Dia ingin mencoba untuk bersamaku seperti yang selama ini kuinginkan.

Dan kemudian dia menciumku. Bukan karena dia merasa kasihan padaku, dan bukan karena aku memaksanya, tapi hanya karena dia ingin melakukannya.

Dia takut, aku tahu itu. Dan aku ingin mengatakan padanya tidak akan ada yang dapat membuatku berpaling darinya. Tapi, kalau aku jujur dengan diriku sendiri, aku juga sedikit takut. Karena semua kegembiraan yang kurasakan membuat anak anjingku yang malang kabur, bahkan aku belum sempat memberinya nama.

Jadi, saat aku mulai menyenandungkan lagu tidur Chanyeol, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku tidak akan menakut-nakutinya. Jangan sampai dia menjauh dariku. Walaupun aku ingin memanggilnya pacarku, atau memberikan label lain pada hubungan kami, dan cekikikan dengan Luhan tentang ciuman kami, tapi aku tahu aku harus bersabar. Jadi, aku akan melakukan persis dengan apa yang diucapkannya, dan biarkan semuanya mengalir.

Kami terbangun saat mendengar suara alarm, dan udara terasa benar-benar dingin di luar selimut.

Aku bisa merasakan napas Chanyeol di rambutku. Aku tersenyum di dadanya dan meremas tubuhnya sambil menyiratkan, aku tidak ingin kau menarik tubuhmu. Kalau saja aku tidak kenal baik dengan mimpiku, aku akan berpikir malam kemarin hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

Dan sebelum Chanyeol mengeluarkan erangan paginya yang biasa, dia semakin membenamkan wajahnya di rambutku dan mengecup lembut puncak kepalaku. Kemudian dia mengerang dan menarik tubuhnya. Tapi, aku tidak keberatan. Karena aku sabar, dan biarkan semuanya mengalir.

Karena enggan merasakan dinginnya udara di kamar yang gelap, aku perlahan-lahan berguling dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke sofa. Butuh waktu yang lebih lama dari biasanya bagi Chanyeol untuk mematikan jam alarm.

Aku berjalan ke kamar mandi selagi Chanyeol mengusap rambutnya. Rambutku terlihat mengerikan. Aku rasa ikal rambutku sekarang sudah berbalik arah. Semuanya kusut dan masih terasa hangat karena napas Chanyeol.

Aku cepat-cepat mengganti pakaian, tidak sabar untuk memulai hari baru.

Setelah menyikat gigi, aku kembali menaikan hoodie dan tersenyum. Saat aku keluar, Chanyeol masih menjalarkan jari-jarinya ke rambut, belum sepenuhnya sadar. Hari ini benar-benar dingin, jadi aku memasang ritsleting jaketku tinggi-tinggi, dan mencoba untuk melakukan semuanya seperti normal.

Aku mengambil tasku dari sofa dan kembali berjalan ke meja samping tempat tidur. Aku mengeluarkan sekantong kue dan meletakkannya di sebelah jam alarm. Aku mengintip ke arah Chanyeol yang masih berbaring di bawah kehangatan selimutnya. Dia berbaring telentang, masih mengusap-usap rambutnya sendiri, tapi matanya sudah terbuka, dan dia menatapku dengan serius.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa panik. Jangan-jangan dia menarik semua ucapannya semalam. Dalam cahaya yang lebih terang dia akhirnya sadar ternyata aku tidak cantik sama sekali. Dan sebelum aku sempat mendapat serangan jantung, dia mengangkat tangannya dari rambut dan membuat gestur untuk menyuruhku mendekat.

Dengan ragu, aku berjalan semakin dekat ke tempat tidur sambil bertanya-tanya apa maunya. Tapi, dia masih belum menurunkan tangannya, jadi aku menekukkan lututku dan naik ke tempat tidur, dan duduk di sampingnya. Telapak tanganku berada di tempat tidur.

Akhirnya dia duduk, tatapannya tidak pernah beralih dari mataku, dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk menarik turun hoodie-ku dan membebaskan rambutku yang ikal kusut. Setelah hoodie-ku turun, perlahan-lahan dia memindahkan tangannya ke pipiku, seperti tadi malam, dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

Dia masih menatap mataku dengan serius selama beberapa saat sebelum bersandar ke wajahku. Sejenak, aku berpikir dia akan kembali menciumku, dan napasku langsung berhenti saat menatap matanya yang gelap, dan mataku langsung terpejam, secara insting sedikit membuka bibirku.

Tapi, dia malah bersandar di pipiku, dan mengecupnya lembut dengan bibir dan hidungnya. Dia tidak menjauh dan masih mengusap sebelah pipiku dengan ibu jarinya, aku masih bisa merasakan hangat napasnya menyapu wajahku.

Dia kembali mengecup pipiku dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya menjalarkan ujung hidungnya di pipiku, ke rahangku, ke rambutku yang kusut, sampai akhirnya hidungnya mencapai puncak telingaku.

Dia mengecup telingaku, dan aku bisa mendengar bibirnya terbuka saat dia mulai bicara, "Aku benci hoodie."

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam di rambut dan telingaku, dan kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya kembali ke tempat tidur, lalu menjalarkan jari-jarinya ke rambut sambil memejamkan mata.

Aku langsung menghela napas. Aku bahkan tidak sadar sedang menahannya dan bergegas turun dari tempat tidur dengan wajah merah padam.

Aku berjalan keluar melewati pintu kaca menuju udara pagi Desember yang dingin, dan membiarkan dinginnya menyejukkan pipiku yang panas saat menuruni jenjang tanaman sambil tersenyum bodoh.

Aku mengintai halaman belakang rumahku, lalu diam-diam masuk ke dapur, dan menutup pintu di belakangku dengan bunyi 'klik' pelan. Aku kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mandi pagi. Aku meringis saat melihat bayangan rambutku di cermin, tapi sebuah senyuman kecil tetap tidak mau hilang dari bibirku. Wajahku masih sedikit memerah karena kecupannya di pipiku.

Aku mandi di bawah siraman air hangat dan akhirnya melepaskan pekikkan gembira yang sudah kutahan selama tujuh jam. Aku merasa sedikit bodoh karena terlalu gembira, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya.

Seperti biasa, aku memasak untuk Luhan dan Bibi Irene, dan kami duduk di ruang makan sambil dipaksa Luhan untuk membahas segala dekorasi liburan. Dia bahkan punya diagram yang menampilkan lampu, daftar karangan bunga, dan dengan lihai mengatur area yang paling efisien untuk menggantung dekorasi tanpa merusak cat dinding. Ini konyol.

Aku keceplosan menjulukinya Nazi Natal. Dan sebagai hukuman, aku bertanggung jawab untuk merapikan semua kabel lampu yang kusut. Dan kabelnya sedikit mengingatkanku pada rambutku pagi itu.

Di tengah hari, Luhan menelepon Kris, dia meminta tolong untuk mengangkut pohon Natal raksasa dari toko ke rumah kami dengan mobil Jeep-nya.

Dan karena itu, aku membuat enam kantong Frosted Pecan Patience malam ini. Aku tidak keberatan, aku senang membuatkan Kris sekantong kue setiap hari. Aku masih merasa tidak enak dengan insiden beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan Luhan menjadikan kueku sebagai senjata rahasia untuk mendapatkan segalanya. Ini membuatku terkekeh.

Saat Kris akhirnya datang membawa pohon, aku berdiri di sudut ruangan, sambil tersenyum dan mengucapkan halo. Dia meletakkan pohon di enam lokasi berbeda sebelum Luhan akhirnya puas.

Pukul tiga sore, rumah kami sudah seperti Kutub Utara namun dalam versi norak, dan aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah lagi menyentuh lampu Natal, aku hampir gila melihat kabelnya.

Saat aku akhirnya mendapat kesempatan untuk bersantai, aku menghabiskan sisa hariku dengan memikirkan Chanyeol dan semua ucapannya semalam. Dan aku bahkan tidak harus meminta Luhan untuk menata rambutku lagi. Dia memaksaku untuk duduk di kursi rias, di kamarnya, lalu berceloteh tentang berapa banyak ikal yang sedang trend untuk musim Natal. Aku pikir dia berusaha untuk mengkoordinasikanku dengan dekorasi Natal.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chanyeol POV**_

Setelah Baekhyun pergi, aku kembali berbaring di tempat tidur sambil berpikir... dan menunggu sampai ereksi pagiku mereda. Ini akan menjadi masalah untuk kami. Aku tidak pernah harus berurusan seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan sekarang aku menarik tubuhku darinya untuk alasan yang berbeda.

Semuanya terasa begitu baru dan membingungkan, dan aku tidak tahu ke mana semua ini akan berjalan, aku juga begitu ketakutan akan menghancurkan segalanya. Aku perlu seseorang untuk menceritakan semua ini. Dan aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan gadisku. Jadi, aku harus pergi ke satu-satunya bajingan yang tahu tentang situasi kami. Rasanya aku seperti menjilat ludah sendiri, karena aku selalu mengatakan padanya hubunganku dan Baekhyun tidak seperti itu. Dan sekarang, nyatanya memang seperti itu.

Cemas dengan percakapan yang akan kuhadapi, aku beranjak keluar dari tempat tidur sambil bermalas-malasan lalu mandi, kemudian berpakaian sebelum memasang jaket kulitku. Kris sudah pergi untuk mengambilkan pohon Natal baru Luhan, dan Paman Bogum sedang berada di rumah sakit. Aku mengunci rumah dan bergegas ke rumah Sehun.

Aku tidak meneleponnya terlebih dahulu, karena dia biasanya tidak peduli. Aku pikir kalau Luhan meminta Kris untuk menjemput pohonnya hari ini, berarti dia sedang sibuk mendekorasi rumah, jadi Sehun sedang berada di rumah, dan sedang mati kebosanan.

Saat aku sampai di halaman rumahnya, aku duduk-duduk sebentar di mobil sampai keberanianku terkumpul.

Dan seolah-olah penderitaanku belum cukup, ternyata Jessica yang muncul untuk membukakan pintu. Dia berdiri mengenakan celana jeans ketat dan sweater-nya, lalu menatapku rendah seperti aku seonggok kotoran.

"Chanyeol," dia menyeringai sambil menyipitkan mata.

Aku menyeringai melihatnya, karena dia luar biasa menyebalkan dan mudah dibuat marah.

Dia berbalik cepat, rambut panjangnya memukul kusen pintu. "Sehun! Pacarmu datang!" teriaknya, lalu berbalik menyeringai ke arahku sebelum masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

Aku hanya memutar mataku, karena dia selalu seperti itu. Aku bisa mendengarnya bertengkar dengan Sehun di ruangan lain, dan aku bersandar di kusen pintu sambil mengorek-ngorek kuku. Mereka bertengkar seperti kucing dan anjing.

Aku bisa mendengar suara pekikan dan bantingan pintu sebelum akhirnya Sehun muncul di ambang pintu, sambil memutar matanya. Sebelah alisku terangkat melihatnya saat aku masuk.

"Dia tidak senang aku berpacaran dengan Luhan," jelasnya sambil membawaku masuk dan menyusuri lorong. Dia menatapku lewat bahunya dan kembali memutar mata. "Tapi, dia sepertinya hanya menyalahkanku," suaranya terdengar semakin keras saat kami berjalan melewati pintu kamar Jessica, dan aku mendengar, "Brengsek kau," dari sisi lain.

Aku terkekeh dan menggeleng. Senang sekali rasanya Papi B. tidak pernah mengadopsi seorang gadis remaja.

Sehun membawaku ke kamarnya yang berantakan. Aku melangkahi semua pakaian dan kertas yang berserakan di lantai, dan dia menutup pintu di belakangnya. Aku melihat sekeliling kamar yang sama sekali tidak berubah semenjak terakhir kali aku ke sini, dan melintasi kamar menuju kursi di meja belajarnya. Benar-benar jorok.

"Kau benar-benar jorok," gumamku sambil menggelengkan kepala. Aku tidak pernah menyaring pendapatku pada Sehun.

Dia menyeringai dan mengangkat bahu, lalu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan mengambil gitar, kemudian memetiknya dengan malas.

"Tidak juga. Kamarku berkarakter," ucapnya sambil mengerutkan bibir dan melihat sekeliling tumpukan sampah.

Aku memutar mata. Aku penasaran apa Luhan pernah melihat kamarnya.

"Jadi, untuk apa aku mendapat kunjungan kehormatan darimu?" tanyanya bingung selagi jarinya memetik senar gitar.

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam, dan menjangkau bola bisbol di mejanya lalu melempar-lemparkannya. "Ini tentang Baekhyun," jawabku.

Sehun menatapku sambil mengerutkan alis. "Kau terlihat lebih baik. Kau tidur lebih lama sejak dia kembali?" tanyanya, masih memetik gitar.

Aku mengangguk pelan, masih melemparkan bola bisbol dan takut dengan apa yang akan kuucapkan. "Tapi, sekarang semuanya lebih," gumamku tanpa melihatnya.

Suara petikan gitarnya berhenti dan aku sedikit meringis, lalu melihatnya yang sedang menatapku bingung.

"Lebih apanya?" tanyanya sambil menggendang-gendangkan jarinya di badan gitar.

Aku memutar mata dan meletakkan bola bisbol. Aku harus mengejanya untuk Si Brengsek ini.

"Hubunganku dengan Baekhyun sekarang lebih," ucapku sambil mengangkat alis. Pemahaman melintas di wajahnya dan kemudian dia menyeringai melihatku, membuatku gugup. "Aku butuh kau untuk menyalurkan nurani ketidak-brengsekkanmu dalam percakapan ini," ucapku lagi sambil menyipitkan mata.

Dia terkekeh sebelum memasang wajah serius dan mengangguk padaku. Aku bersandar kembali ke kursi dan mengusap tanganku di wajah, sambil bertanya-tanya kenapa aku memutuskan untuk bicara dengan Sehun.

"Jadi," dia mulai bicara sambil melanjutkan memetik gitar. "Seberapa lebih, tepatnya?" tanyanya dengan nada sugestif, dan menaikan alisnya.

Aku langsung mengerti maksudnya, dan aku harus menghentikan omong kosong itu sampai di sini.

"Aku tidak menidurinya," ucapku jujur.

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya dan mengangguk.

"Oke," jawabnya perlahan. "Jadi? Apa dia pacarmu sekarang?"

Aku meringis mendengar ucapannya, karena aku benar-benar tidak tahu hubungan kami disebut apa.

"Kami tidak memberi label hubungan kami," ucapku sambil mengerutkan kening. "Aku pikir kami menerima kenyataan kalau memang ada sesuatu yang..." ucapanku terpotong, berjuang mencari cara untuk menjelaskannya, "...lebih," ucapku yakin sambil mengangkat bahu.

Sehun masih menatapku bingung. "Jadi, kau tidak menidurinya, dan dia bukan pacarmu?" tanyanya perlahan, seakan-akan sedang mencoba untuk menyelesaikan persoalan Matematika, dan tidak menemukan jawabannya.

Aku mengangguk. Ucapannya benar.

Dia mengangguk bersamaku sejenak, lalu mengerutkan bibirnya. "Kalau begitu, di mana letak lebihnya?"

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam dan kembali mengusap kedua tanganku di wajah.

"Ya, kami saling menyukai lebih dari sekadar teman," aku mulai bicara, dan kemudian aku berpikir, kami tidak pernah hanya sebatas teman. "Jadi, kami hanya akan membiarkan semuanya mengalir," ucapku sambil mengangkat bahu, memutuskan ucapanku semalam benar-benar pas.

Petikan gitar Sehun terdengar semakin lambat dan dia menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Dan apa artinya ini?" tanyanya, jelas tidak paham.

Aku semakin gusar dan kembali mengambil bola bisbol dan melempar-lemparnya dengan santai.

"Artinya kami akan melakukan apapun yang terasa benar," jelasku sambil mengerutkan alis. "Kalau ciuman terasa benar, kami akan melakukannya," ucapku yakin dengan sebuah anggukan. "Kalau pergi berkencan terasa benar, kami juga akan melakukannya," ucapku lagi sambil mengangkat bahu, aku tidak punya penjelasan lain yang lebih baik, karena aku begitu tersesat. "Dan kalau memanggilnya pacarku terasa benar... aku akan memanggilnya pacarku."

Sehun benar-benar berhenti memetik gitar dan meringis sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Kenapa semua ini terdengar begitu membingungkan?"

Aku memaksakan tawaku. "Karena memang begitu kenyataannya," ucapku sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Sehun masih terlihat bingung, sebelah alisnya terangkat. Aku menghela napas jengkel.

"Kami saling membutuhkan untuk bisa tidur. Dan kalau aku mengacaukan semua ini dan dia tidak ingin lagi punya hubungan apa-apa denganku, kami berdua akan kacau... dan lelah. Dan yang lebih parah lagi..." Aku duduk tegak di kursi dan meletakkan bola bisbol dengan keras. "Kalau ada yang sampai tahu dengan apa yang kami lakukan, mereka akan memisahkan kami, Sehun," ucapku serius.

Dia terlihat kaget mendengar nada suaraku. Tapi, itu benar. Itu skenario terburuk dalam situasi ini.

"Dan saat mereka memisahkan kami, kami berdua akan kehilangan lebih dari sekadar tidur. Jadi," ucapku sambil bersandar ke kursi perlahan. "Kami tidak bisa berkencan seperti orang normal. Karena kami tidak..." setelah jeda beberapa saat, "Normal," jelasku. Kemudian aku kembali terdiam sebelum bicara, "Dan karena pacarmu akan mengebiriku."

Aku harap komentar terakhirku akan meringankan suasana, tapi Sehun masih menganga.

Aku memutar mataku, dan kembali melempar-lembarkan bola bisbol, menunggunya untuk memproses semua ini. Perasaanku sedikit lebih baik. Setidaknya, aku bisa mengucapkan omong kosong ini keras-keras dengan seseorang. Sekalipun, seseorang itu hanya menganga.

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara petikan gitar, jadi aku kembali melihat Sehun. Dia mengerutkan bibirnya dan mengangguk paham, dan aku menghela napas. Aku bersyukur setidaknya dia tidak melontarkan komentar brengsek pada situasi ini.

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali bicara. "Dan yang paling penting, aku benar-benar tersesat. Aku tidak punya petunjuk bagaimana cara memperlakukannya lagi," ucapku sambil mendesah.

Dia tetap diam, membiarkanku untuk mengeluarkan semuanya, dan ini lebih baik daripada apa yang kuharapkan.

"Kami akan keluar minggu ini," ucapku padanya, mengacu pada pura-pura-tidak-berkencan kami.

Dia menaikan sebelah alisnya padaku yang menyiratkan, terlalu berisiko?

"Incheon," jelasku. Dia mengangguk. "Ini pura-pura-tidak-berkencan," gumamku sambil mengangkat bahu.

Aku suka dengan istilah ini.

Sehun tertawa keras dan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengucapkan _'pura-pura-tidak-berkencan_ ' dengan geli. Dia mulai memetik lagu pada gitarnya lalu mengerutkan kening, berkonsentrasi. "Kalau kau mau melakukannya besok, aku bisa mengalihkan perhatian Luhan," gumamnya.

Aku mengerutkan bibir dan mengangguk. Ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku akan mengambil kesempatan. Aku tahu bagaimana kebiasaan Luhan yang selalu menghabiskan hari libur dengan berbelanja di kota. Lebih baik untuk tidak mengadu nasib.

Setelah itu, aku mengajak Sehun makan siang di luar dan membawanya menjauh dari Jessica untuk sementara waktu.

Bajingan yang malang.

Aku bahkan sampai mengemis-ngemis padanya untuk tidak membuatku muntah saat dia menceritakan rincian tentang kegiatan seksnya dengan Luhan. Dia hanya mencibir dan mengangguk. Kami tidak lagi berbicara tentang Baekhyun. Aku cukup bertekad untuk menjalankan semua ini dengan normal. Atau senormal yang aku bisa.

Sehun ikut pulang ke rumahku, karena dia ingin menemui Luhan di rumahnya. Aku menghabiskan soreku dengan Papi B. dan mencoba untuk menebus dua belas hari perilaku bodohku yang kulampiaskan padanya. Dia terlihat penasaran dengan suasana hatiku yang seperti roller coaster.

Aku merenung sejenak betapa aku sangat menghargai wali kami. Dan aku tidak bodoh. Aku tahu Bibi Irene dan Paman Bogum punya empat 'bisnis' keluar kota pada akhir pekan yang sama. Pasti ada sesuatu di antara mereka. Tapi, aku tidak pernah bertanya. Itu bukan urusanku. Aku rasa mereka tidak banyak membicarakan masalah 'bisnis' saat bersama.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Gadisku datang pukul sepuluh malam, tepat waktu, dan saat aku membukakan pintu, aku melihatnya masih berusaha untuk terlihat cantik untukku. Rambut ikal berkilaunya tertiup angin dingin saat dia beringsut melewatiku memasuki kamar, dia melirikku sambil tersenyum.

Biasanya dia akan langsung membongkar makanan di tempat tidur setelah masuk. Tapi, malam ini dia berdiri di depanku setelah aku menutup pintu.

Dia sedikit menarik-narik ujung lengan bajunya, dan terlihat gugup saat menatap mataku. Aku langsung bisa menebak maksud perilaku anehnya, dan berjalan mendekatinya. Matanya melesat ke bibirku. Aku menyeringai dalam hati. Dia terkadang sangat transparan.

Aku berjalan mendekat sampai tubuhku menyentuh tubuhnya, dan menyelipkan tanganku di bawah rambut ikalnya yang mengkilap, dan di lehernya. Aku memiringkan kepalanya dan melihat matanya terpejam saat aku membungkuk dan meletakkan bibirku di bibirnya. Saat aku menghisap bibir bawahnya, aku tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terlalu polos, aku harus melakukannya sebelum kami naik ke tempat tidur dan ereksiku menekan tubuhnya. Jadi, lidahku melesat keluar dan menjilati bibirnya, yang langsung terbuka.

Gadisku menjilati lidahku dan membawa tangannya naik ke rambutku sambil mendesah, aku semakin menarik wajahnya mendekat, mendorong lidahku semakin dalam ke mulutnya dan menikmati semua ini.

Aku ingin merasakan tubuhnya lebih dekat, jadi aku meletakkan sebelah lenganku di pinggangnya dan menariknya ke tubuhku. Tangannya yang mengepal di rambutku juga menarikku semakin dekat, dan dia semakin memiringkan kepalanya agar lidahnya bisa terjun semakin dalam di mulutku. Dan aku sangat bersyukur kami tidak melakukan ini di tempat tidur.

Kemudian, dia mulai menggosokkan tubuhnya di ereksiku yang sudah mengeras, dan aku mengerang di dalam mulutnya. Dengan enggan, aku menjauh dari bibirnya sambil terengah-engah dan membelai ikal rambutnya.

Dia berdiri diam sejenak, sedikit terengah-engah, dan menjilati bibirnya, sebelum dia membuka matanya dan tersenyum padaku. Aku kembali tersenyum dan mengangkat bahuku, yang menyiratkan, _aku tidak keberatan menambahkan ini dalam rutinitas kita_.

Dia akhirnya berbalik saat wajahnya memerah dan mulai membongkar makanan di tempat tidur. Aku sudah bertekad untuk menemukan jalan tengah di antara rutinitas baru dan lama kami.

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku di tempat tidur dan mulai melakukan hal yang biasa kulakukan saat dia berjalan ke sofa. Aku mulai melahap makanan yang dibawanya sambil sesekali bergumam. Aku melihatnya bermain dengan iPod. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memberi gadisku iPod sebagai kado Natal.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan besok?" tanyaku sambil mengunyah, mengingat jendela kesempatan yang diberikan Sehun.

Dia melirikku dan tersenyum.

"Kalau Nazi Natal tidak menahanku, mungkin aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa," ucapnya pelan, dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuat rambut ikal mengkilapnya berloncatan ke mana-mana.

Keningku berkerut sambil bertanya-tanya siapa yang dibicarakannya, sebelum aku menyadari itu pasti Luhan. Julukannya benar-benar cocok.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya sambil menatapku melalui bulu matanya.

Ini lagi?

Aku menelan makanan. "Aku rasa kita bisa pergi ke Incheon besok," gumamku sambil menyendok makanan.

Dia tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke iPod. Aku terus melanjutkan makan, dalam hati aku memutar mata karena dia masih mencoba merayuku, padahal jelas-jelas aku sudah terpikat.

"Bagaimana caranya kita akan bertemu?" gumamnya.

Aku mendongak dari makananku dan dia menatapku sambil menggigit bibirnya. Aku tidak yakin apa ini juga salah satu caranya merayu, atau memang hanya... Baekhyun.

Aku mengerutkan kening, memproses pertanyaannya. "Aku akan parkir di ujung jalan, kita bertemu di sana?" ucapku tidak yakin, dan sedikit meringis saat memikirkan aku harus bersembunyi-sembunyi, seolah-olah apa yang kami lakukan adalah tindakan memalukan. Padahal kenyataannya tidak begitu.

Dia mengangguk dan kembali melihat iPod, masih menggigit bibirnya.

Dan kemudian aku merasa seperti sampah karena tidak punya nyali untuk mengajaknya keluar seperti pria normal. Tapi, aku belum siap kalau semua orang tahu. Dan aku harus menunggu sampai semua ini terasa benar. Jadi, aku membiarkan diriku merasa seperti sampah sampai makananku habis.

Kami mengobrol ringan setelah itu selagi aku membuat sketsa rambut mengkilap gadisku lagi dan dia mendengarkan iPod. Dia sedikit menceritakan padaku tentang Seoul, tapi dia sama sekali tidak membahas tentang persidangan dan Kyuhyun. Aku mencoba untuk menceritakan apa yang dilewatkannya selagi dia tidak di sini, tapi itu sama sekali tidak banyak.

Pada pukul sebelas, aku sudah kembali lelah. Jadi, aku menutup buku sketsaku untuk menunjukkan aku siap tidur. Dia melepas earphone dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaian.

Setelah kami berdua selesai melakukan rutinitas malam kami, kami naik ke tempat tidur dan aku mematikan lampu. Seperti tadi malam, aku mengumpulkan rambut ikalnya di atas kepalanya dan membenamkan wajahku di sana sambil tersenyum.

Aku mengecup lembut puncak kepalanya, dan merasa puas dengan ciuman fantastis kami di ambang pintu tadi. Sepertinya, dia tidak keberatan. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku dan mulai membelai lembut rambutku sebelum akhirnya menyenandungkan lagu pengantar tidurku.

Aku menghela napas dalam ikal rambutnya dan jatuh tertidur, sedikit tidak sabaran menunggu pura-pura-tidak-berkencan besok.

 _I was the match and you were the rock_

 _Maybe we started this fire_

- **Things We Lost in The Fire, Bastille**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **tbc**


	22. Luscious Sugar Licks

**© angstgoddess003**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Baekhyun POV**_

Saat jam alarm berbunyi pagi ini, Chanyeol langsung mengecup puncak kepalaku. Dia masih mengerang dan menarik tubuhnya setelah aku meremas tubuhnya, tapi kali ini aku tidak keberatan.

Aku cepat-cepat mengganti pakaian, cemas untuk memulai hariku dan siangku... bersama Chanyeol. Kami tidak menentukan apa persisnya nama kegiatan kami siang nanti, dan aku terlalu gugup untuk menyebutnya sebagai kencan.

Saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi, Chanyeol sedang mengelus-elus rambutnya sendiri sambil menggerutu tidak jelas, aku tidak mengerti ucapannya. Saat aku berjalan ke sofa, aku memutuskan untuk tidak menaikkan hoodie-ku. Chanyeol bilang dia membencinya. Dan meskipun aku merasa senang saat dia menariknya dari kepalaku, tapi aku tetap tidak melakukannya.

Aku mengambil sekantong kue dari tasku dan berjalan ke meja samping tempat tidur untuk meletakkannya. Aku sedikit meliriknya, bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa aku akan mendapat kecupan di pipi lagi, dan dia ternyata sedang menatapku.

Aku berbalik dan tersenyum padanya. Dia membalas senyumku dengan senyuman miring. Dia kemudian duduk dan bersandar ke arahku, aku bergerak mendekat, dan dia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan tepat di pipiku. Tidak seerotis kemarin, tapi masih terasa manis. Dia kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur dan mulai mengelus-elus rambutnya.

"Siang?" ucapnya dari tempat tidur.

Aku mengerutkan alis, bertanya-tanya apa maksudnya dengan siang, sebelum akhirnya sadar dia pasti bicara tentang waktu kami bertemu. Aku tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. Siang sepertinya waktu yang tepat. Dia kembali tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya.

Aku berjalan keluar pintu kaca. Rambut kusutku tertiup angin dingin. Aku bisa membayangkan apa yang ada dipikiran orang-orang kalau mereka melihatku menyelinap keluar dari kamar Chanyeol dengan rambut seperti ini. Aku rasa Luhan akan menyebutnya dengan sex hair.

Semua lampu yang dipasang Luhan menerangi rumah kami dengan cahaya merah menakutkan saat aku menyelinap kembali ke dapur. Aku berlama-lama mandi air hangat dan menggunakan kondisioner sebanyak-banyaknya. Luhan bersikeras kondisioner dapat membuat rambutku mengkilap dengan sendirinya. Bibi Irene sudah berangkat kerja saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi, jadi aku membersihkan dapur dan menunggu Luhan bangun.

Dia akhirnya datang berlari ke dapur pada pukul sembilan, meraba semua karangan bunga yang tergantung sambil mengangguk puas. Aku memutar mataku.

"Sarapan?" tanyaku tiba-tiba cemas.

Dia meluncur duduk di kursi dan mengangguk antusias. "Maukah kau membuatkan satu lagi?" tanyanya memohon dan mengayun-ayunkan kakinya.

Sebelah alisku terangkat melihatnya.

"Sehun sebentar lagi akan datang," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku mengangguk paham dan mulai memasak sarapan, aku ingin membuat Sehun terkesan dengan keterampilan memasakku. Laki-laki favorit nomor dua.

Sehun datang tiga puluh menit kemudian, dia berjalan santai ke dapur dan terlihat berantakan seperti biasa. Aku sangat kaget Luhan belum mengubah penampilannya.

Luhan berlari ke arahnya dan melompat, membungkus lengan dan kakinya di sekeliling tubuh Sehun. Aku sedikit meringis, dan terus memusatkan perhatianku pada kompor selagi mereka berciuman.

"Baekhyun," sapa Sehun sambil mengangguk saat Luhan melepaskan dirinya dari tubuh Sehun.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum kembali saat mereka duduk. Aku mengatur makanan di atas meja, dan Sehun yang malang terlihat hampir meneteskan air liur saat melihat pancake, daging asap dan buah. Dia sedikit mengingatkanku pada Chanyeol saat seperti ini.

Aku tertawa dan menggelengkan kepala lalu mengambil tempat duduk di depan mereka dan melihat Sehun makan semua makanan yang tersedia sambil tersenyum lebar.

Tubuhku masih membeku saat dia di rumah, dan aku makan sejauh yang kubisa darinya, tapi dia sepertinya memancarkan aura tenang dan menyejukkan, dan tampaknya juga menyebar sampai ke Luhan.

Aku undur diri setelah mereka mulai menjilati sirup dari wajah pasangannya masing-masing, dan pergi ke kamarku.

Aku berdiri, menggigit kukuku dengan gugup di kamar tidur sambil menatap pakaianku di laci meja. Chanyeol benci dengan hoodie. Jadi, tidak mungkin aku mengenakannya. Aku tidak ingin berdandan karena banyak alasan.

Aku tidak pernah berpakaian mencolok karena akan menarik terlalu banyak perhatian. Tapi, kalau Chanyeol ada bersamaku, mungkin aku akan merasa lebih nyaman. Tapi, aku juga tidak tahu pasti. Dan selain itu, aku tidak ingin motifku terlihat transparan.

Jadi, aku mengambil jalan tengah, dan memilih sebuah sweater biru tebalku yang cantik. Sweater-nya sedikit lebih ketat daripada semua pakaian yang selalu kupakai, dan memiliki atasan v-neck yang memperlihatkan lebih banyak kulit dadaku dari yang pernah dilihat orang lain sebelumnya, tapi aku rasa sebagian besar perempuan menganggap pakaian ini sederhana.

Setelah aku memakainya, tiba-tiba aku merasa panik dan memutuskan untuk mengenakan sesuatu agar dapat menutupi semuanya. Tapi, tidak mungkin aku mengenakan hoodie, jadi sambil putus asa, aku menjarah koleksi pakaianku yang dibeli Luhan untukku sebelum aku pindah ke sini.

Ada banyak atasan dan rok yang tidak akan mungkin pernah kupakai, tapi aku berhasil menemukan sebuah jaket yang bagus. Ini jaket wol panjang, mencapai pahaku dan berwarna abu-abu gelap.

Aku mengenakannya dan memasang kancingnya. Aku sedikit berputar di cermin untuk memeriksa bayanganku sambil meringis saat menyadari tulang selangkaku masih kelihatan dan pakaian ini memeluk ketat pinggangku.

Aku melakukan hal terbaik untuk menenangkan diri dengan mungucapkan penalaran dalam hati, aku mengenakan tiga lapis pakaian. Sedikit tulang selangka tidak akan menyakiti siapa pun. Benar, kan?

Aku menata rambutku sendiri, menolak untuk mengganggu sesi cumbuan Luhan dengan Sehun di kamarnya. Dia benar tentang kondisioner; rambutku hampir sama mengkilapnya saat dia menatanya.

Aku hanya membuat rambutku sedikit ikal, karena mengenakan pakaian ini saja sudah seperti membuat lompatan bagiku.

Aku senang Luhan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Chanyeol. Karena, kemungkinan besar dia akan melukis wajahku dengan make-up yang tidak ingin kugunakan.

Jadi, saat siang tiba, aku sudah terlihat... layak. Aku tidak ingin berbohong langsung pada Luhan, dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sebuah catatan kecil di meja dapur yang bertuliskan aku akan akan berada di pusat kota sepanjang hari ini.

Aku memelototiku tulang selangkaku di cermin dan tersipu malu saat melihat lima inci kulit dadaku yang terekspos sebelum meninggalkan rumah. Aku mengintip ke jalanan, ke kediaman Park, dan melihat mobil Chanyeol sudah tidak ada, dan mulai berjalan keluar.

Aku membungkus lenganku rapat-rapat di dada, merasa telanjang daripada yang seharusnya dan terus menunduk saat melewati rumah-rumah di blok kami.

Aku bisa melihat mobil bercat hitam di sisi jalan, di ujung belokan, dan tiba-tiba aku merasa benar-benar bodoh karena tidak mengenakan hoodie. Tapi, aku terus berjalan sambil menunduk, wajahku memerah saat kerikil berderak di bawah sepatuku.

Aku tidak mendogakkan kepala sampai aku melihat bannya. Aku melihat sekilas jalanan untuk memastikan tidak ada seorang pun dan membuka pintu mobil, lalu dengan cepat duduk di kursi penumpang.

Aku masih merasa sangat konyol saat menutup pintu mobil. Wajahku menyala panas dan aku mengintip ke arah Chanyeol di kursi pengemudi. Dia mengenakan jaket kulitnya, dan beberapa helai rambut berantakannya jatuh di wajahnya. Dan dia menatap tulang selangkaku dengan mata lebar.

Wajahku benar-benar panas, dan aku langsung memindahkan rambutku untuk menutupi kulitku yang mengintip, dan menatap pangkuanku.

Aku mendengar Chanyeol membersihkan tenggorokannya.

"Kau terlihat cantik," gumamnya dan mulai menyalakan mobil, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke jalanan.

Aku bergeser tidak nyaman di kursi.

"Terima kasih," ucapku meringis, aku menatap tanganku yang berada di pangkuan sambil berusaha menahan diri untuk memeluk lutut ke dadaku.

Mobil Chanyeol benar-benar rapi. Nyaman. Hangat. Tubuhku membeku saat menyadari apa yang pernah terjadi di kursi belakang, tapi aku cepat-cepat melupakannya.

Kami melaju dalam diam. Aku terus mencuri pandang pada Chanyeol, berharap wajahku tidak terlalu merah, sebelum memutuskan untuk membuat percakapan.

"Sehun datang pagi ini," ucapku pelan, masih merasa gelisah di kursiku. "Aku membuatkannya sarapan," tambahku sambil tersenyum kecil.

Chanyeol sedikit mengintipku. "Beruntung sekali bajingan itu," gumamnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Aku tersenyum lebar dan sedikit tertawa saat menyadari Chanyeol belum pernah menyicipi sarapan buatanku. Aku memutuskan untuk membuatkannya malam ini. Sarapan untuk makan malam.

Aku duduk santai di kursiku sambil mendesah pelan. Perasaanku sudah lebih nyaman sekarang. Chanyeol selalu bisa membuat semua hal terasa lebih nyaman. Kami lebih sering menghabiskan perjalanan dalam diam, dan sesekali percakapan bergulir tentang Sehun dan Luhan. Chanyeol melaju semakin cepat, dan ini membuatku gugup, tapi aku tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

Setelah kami sampai di Incheon, Chanyeol berhenti di depan sebuah toko buku ternama di kota ini. Jendela toko itu sangat lebar dan orang-orang yang berjalan di trotoar, di depannya, membawa kantong belanjaan. Seluruh kota telah didekorasi meriah untuk menyambut liburan.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil padaku dan keluar dari mobil. Aku menatap tajam tulang selangkaku sejenak sebelum meraih pegangan pintu. Tapi, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu membukakan pintu untukku. Aku menatapnya dari kursiku, sedikit kaget melihatnya bersikap sopan seperti ini. Dia masih berdiri di samping mobil, mengusap rambutnya dengan gugup dan menunduk selagi dia memegang pintu terbuka.

Aku melangkah keluar ke trotoar dan sekilas menatapnya penasaran, tapi dia hanya tersenyum padaku dan menutup pintu. Segera setelah aku menapakkan kaki di trotoar dan semua kerumunan orang-orang yang sibuk ingin berbelanja berjalan di dekatku, tubuhku langsung membeku, dan berusaha melawan perasaan ngeri dan kembali merapat ke mobil.

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya melihatku sebelum akhirnya paham. Dia sejenak memandang sekeliling trotoar sebelum akhirnya berbalik melihatku dan mengulurkan tangannya dengan ekspresi menyesal. Tanpa ragu-ragu, aku memegang tangannya dan sedikit meremasnya. Dia tersenyum kecil dan membawaku ke toko buku.

Berpegangan tangan dengan Chanyeol di depan umum terasa menyenangkan, dan aku tersenyum kecil saat dia meremas tanganku dengan lembut.

Seorang pria melewati kami sambil berbicara di ponselnya, dan secara refleks aku meringis lalu merapat ke sisi Chanyeol. Aku benar-benar malu karena tidak bisa berjalan menyusuri trotoar seperti layaknya orang normal, tapi Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan melingkarkan lengannya di bahuku dengan protektif. Aku langsung rileks dan tersenyum berterima kasih padanya.

Dia melepaskan lengannya setelah kami mencapai pintu dan membukakannya untukku. Aroma buku tua yang sudah akrab dengan indera penciumanku menyapa saat aku masuk. Untungnya, toko ini sedikit kosong. Aku bisa menebak, buku bukanlah jenis kado yang populer.

Mataku terbelalak saat melihat rak-rak besar penuh buku. Aku tidak menyangka toko ini akan menyediakan pilihan buku sebanyak ini.

Chanyeol tertawa di sampingku, mungkin karena melihat ekspresiku, dan mulai berjalan menuju sebuah rak buku. Aku berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang, dan dengan perlahan ujung jariku menyentuh semua punggung buku yang kulewati, dan melirik judul yang sudah familiar.

Salah satu buku favoritku langsung menangkap perhatianku, dan aku langsung berhenti berjalan, lalu menariknya keluar dari rak dan meraba sampulnya sambil menyeringai. Ini salah satu buku yang sering kubaca, tapi aku selalu berhenti dan membolak-balikkan halamannya setiap kali aku melihatnya.

Aku membuka halaman pertama dan mulai membaca, perasaanku langsung murung saat mengingat aku tidak lagi punya buku-buku lamaku. Aku sudah sampai ke paragraf kedua sebelum aku merasakan Chanyeol melangkah di belakangku.

Pada saat aku akan menutup buku dan ingin kembali mengikutinya, aku merasakan lengannya memeluk pinggangku dari belakang. Aku tersenyum dan bersandar di dadanya selagi dia meletakkan dagunya di bahuku dan menatap buku yang terbuka di tanganku.

"Apa bukunya bagus?" bisiknya sambil melepaskan sebelah lengannya dari pinggangku dan membawa semua rambut dari leher dan bahu sebelah kananku, tempat dagunya bersandar, ke bahu sebelah kiriku.

Aku tersenyum lebar dan memiringkan kepalaku agar posisi dagunya bisa lebih nyaman di bahuku.

"Kau tidak pernah membaca ini?" tanyaku tidak percaya, lalu menutup bukunya agar dia bisa membaca judulnya.

Dia menggeleng di bahuku dan mengangkat bahunya. Aku mendengus.

"Dan aku pikir kau tahu karya sastra yang bagus," godaku.

Dia tertawa pelan dan memiringkan wajahnya, lalu mengecup lembut kulit di bawah telingaku, dan tiba-tiba saja aku tidak mampu berpikir.

"Itulah sebabnya kenapa kau yang memilih buku hari ini," bisiknya di telingaku, membuatku sedikit menggigil.

Sebelum pikiranku kembali jernih, dia sudah mengambil buku dari tanganku dan berjalan menjauh sambil menyeringai. Wajahku memerah padam dan akhirnya mulai mengikutinya berjalan melewati rak-rak buku, sambil sesekali berhenti untuk merekomendasikan buku.

Aku sedikit curiga dia belum pernah membaca satu pun buku yang kupilih, mengingat dia juga seorang penggemar sastra klasik, tapi belum pernah mendengar semua pilihanku.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chanyeol POV**_

Ya, aku sudah pernah membaca semua buku itu sebelumnya. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku tidak mengoleksinya karena aku pikir isi buku-buku itu sampah. Tapi, gadisku menyukai buku-buku itu, jadi aku ingin mereka berada di rak bukuku.

Aku tahu dia akan tersinggung kalau aku langsung menawarkan untuk membelikannya buku, jadi aku harus berpura-pura buku-buku itu untukku. Lagi pula, dia akan membacanya malam hari saat berada di kamarku.

Kami menghabiskan hampir dua jam di toko buku. Baekhyun begitu mudah untuk dibaca. Aku langsung tahu saat dia menemukan sebuah buku yang benar-benar disukainya. Tanpa sadar, dia akan tersenyum kecil dan dengan cepat menariknya dari rak, lalu meraba halamannya dengan khidmat.

Aku menyelinap di belakangnya, dan memeluk pinggang rampingnya, lalu mengistirahatkan daguku di bahunya. Dengan posisi seperti ini, aku akan terlihat seolah-olah sedang membaca buku bersamanya, tapi kenyataannya aku hanya mencium rambut mengkilapnya dan menikmati saat-saat memeluknya dengan erat.

Dia bertanya apa aku pernah membaca buku yang dipegangnya dan aku selalu mengatakan belum pernah. Kalau aku merasa dia mulai mencurigai motifku, aku akan mengecup pelan kulit di bawah telinganya dan mengambil buku dari tangannya sambil menyeringai. Aku harus mengambil keuntungan dari gestur itu sebanyak yang kubisa. Firasatku mengatakan gestur kecupan ini akan kehilangan pesonanya setelah sering dipraktikkan.

Aku mengawasinya berjalan dan berjongkok di antara rak, dan menyentuh punggung buku dengan jarinya. Aku harus bertempur melawan godaan untuk tidak terang-terangan menatap leher dan dadanya.

Aku belum pernah melihatnya memakai pakaian selain hoodie dan baju kaos putih longgar. Tulang selangkanya yang mungil mencuat dari balik jaketnya. Aku ingin menjilatnya. Seluruhnya.

Aku berusaha mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak memintanya membuka jaket. Sesekali aku melihat sekilas pakaian berwarna biru saat daguku berada di bahunya. Tapi, tentu saja, aku akan bersikap tidak sopan kalau berkata seperti itu.

Pada pukul tiga sore, aku sudah memegang sepuluh buku baru dan perutku keroncongan. Aku tidak senang harus membawa Baekhyun keluar dari toko buku karena dia sangat menikmati tempat ini, tapi aku punya rencana lain untuk hari ini.

"Aku akan membelikanmu makan siang," ucapku saat membayar buku dan mengambil kantong belanjaan.

Matanya melebar dan aku tahu dia akan membantah.

"Jangan mulai," ucapku sambil menyipitkan mata melihatnya. "Kau selalu membuatkanku makan malam, dan aku tidak pernah bisa melakukan apapun untukmu," jelasku.

Dia langsung memandangi lantai dan entah kenapa wajahnya mulai memerah, tapi aku mengangkat bahu dan berjalan keluar pintu.

Ada banyak pembeli kado lalu-lalang. Dan ini membuat gadisku sangat tegang. Jadi, segera setelah kami mencapai trotoar, aku kembali menempatkan lenganku di sekeliling bahunya. Tubuhnya langsung rileks dan kami mulai berjalan ke mobilku.

Aku membukakan pintu untuknya, merasa benar-benar bodoh karena tidak mengerti apa tindakanku ini benar atau tidak. Untungnya, dia tersenyum lebar padaku dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Aku rasa gestur membukakan pintu lebih penting daripada yang dibicarakan orang-orang.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanyaku sambil menyalakan mobil. Aku belum melaju sampai dia menjawab.

Dia mengerutkan bibir mungilnya dan mengerutkan alis. Manis sekali.

"Pizza," ucapnya sambil mengangguk pasti.

Aku menaikan sebelah alis saat melihatnya. Aku mengharapkan makanan yang lebih berkelas. Dia mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum, jadi aku melaju untuk mendapatkan pizza. Karena itulah keinginan gadisku.

Aku memilih sebuah restoran yang terlihat tidak terlalu mencolok. Parkirannya cukup kosong, jadi aku rasa ini adalah pilihan terbaik. Aku kembali membukakan pintu untuknya, dan merasa sedikit lebih percaya karena tidak membuat diriku terlihat bodoh.

Aku membawanya ke pintu restoran dengan lenganku memeluk bahunya. Memang tidak ada orang yang berseliweran, tapi aku hanya ingin melakukannya. Ini membuatnya tersenyum.

Aku menuntunnya melewati pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Seorang hostess sedang menunggu kami.

Dia sepertinya seumuran dengan kami, dan rambutnya merah menyala. Dia terang-terangan menelanjangiku lewat matanya dari belakang podium, dia menatapku melalui bulu matanya dan menghisap ujung pulpen saat bertanya apa yang bisa dia bantu dengan nada sugestif yang menjijikkan.

Baekhyun bergerak tidak nyaman di sampingku, jadi aku meletakkan tanganku di pinggang rampingnya dan menariknya mendekat. Sang hostess akhirnya sadar seseorang sedang bersamaku.

"Meja untuk dua orang," ucapku tajam, menekankan kata 'dua'.

Dia sesaat melirik Baekhyun dan akhirnya berdiri tegak, lalu membawa kami ke sebuah bilik di belakang. Aku juga memerhatikannya sengaja melenggak-lenggokkan pinggulnya saat kami berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Aku memutar mataku, dan meremas tubuh gadisku sedikit lebih erat agar dia tahu aku sama sekali tidak tertarik.

Kami masuk ke dalam bilik dan aku meluncur di samping Baekhyun, memilih untuk duduk di sampingnya dan bukan di depannya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa.

Dia duduk gelisah di sampingku, mengerutkan alisnya dan terlihat tidak nyaman. Aku sedikit takut sudah melakukan kesalahan dengan duduk di sampingnya, tapi sebelum aku berdiri, dia mulai membuka kancing jaketnya. Mataku langsung melebar.

Aku benar-benar berusaha untuk tidak menatapnya. Tapi, sweater biru yang melekat di tubuhnya benar-benar terlihat sempurna di kulitnya, dan v-neck-nya yang dalam memperlihatkan lebih dari apa yang pernah kulihat. Ini sama sekali tidak terlihat murahan. Bahkan, ini cukup sederhana. Tapi, dia masih terlihat menakjubkan.

Aku cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandanganku sebelum aku tertangkap basah mengerlinginya seperti yang dilakukan Si Sialan Jung Daehyun, dan bersandar dengan santai di punggung kursi. Aku merasa puas karena dia cukup nyaman untuk melepas jaketnya.

Dia tersenyum padaku dan mulai melirik menu, sambil mengerucutkan bibir dan mengerutkan alis. Rambutnya juga mengkilap hari ini, meskipun tidak ikal. Tapi, masih tetap terlihat manis.

Tanpa sadar, aku sedikit bersandar ke arahnya untuk mencium wangi rambutnya. Tubuhku membeku saat menyadari perbuatanku dan kembali bersandar ke kursi. Aku meliriknya dan dia tersenyum lebar, sambil masih menatap menu. Dia melihat kebodohanku tadi.

Aku menyeringai dan mendekatinya, senyum itu berarti dia tidak peduli apa aku sedang mengendus wangi rambutnya atau tidak. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk mencium rambutnya.

Hidungku mendekati sisi kepalanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia sedikit tertawa. Aku tersenyum di rambutnya dan meletakkan lenganku di belakang kursinya. Jariku tergelincir, berlari melalui rambut mengkilapnya selagi kami melihat menu bersama-sama. Semuanya terasa begitu normal dan nyaman.

Di awal memang ada saat-saat singkat yang penuh kecanggungan, tapi kami tidak menghiraukannya. Ini terasa benar-benar seperti kencan daripada pura-pura-tidak-berkencan.

Kami memilih pizza pepperoni dan keju.

Seorang laki-laki jerawatan, yang terlihat sedikit lebih muda dari kami, datang untuk mengambil pesanan. Sayangnya, saat dia di sini, dia menatap dada gadisku sedikit lebih lama dari yang kuharapkan. Dia mengerlingi tulang selangka yang sama, yang ingin kujilati sepanjang hari. Dan aku bisa merasakan tubuh gadisku membeku karena cara pelayan ini menatapnya. Dia meringis di sisiku.

Aku menatap tajam pelayan itu saat memesan, dan tatapanku ini bisa diartikan oleh semua pria di planet ini dengan menjauh dari gadisku.

Setelah pelayan itu berjalan pergi dengan gugup dan tergagap, gadisku bersandar dengan nyaman di bahuku selagi lenganku berada di sekeliling tubuhnya dan dia tersenyum padaku. Aku kembali tersenyum miring, dan melihat matanya sedikit melebar diikuti dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Aku terkekeh dan memeluknya dengan erat sejenak sebelum kembali mengelus rambut lembutnya.

Saat pelayan tadi datang kembali membawa minuman kami, dia terus-terusan menunduk. Aku menyeringai saat dia melihatku sebelum kembali berjalan pergi.

Biasanya aku punya aturan yang sangat ketat dalam memperlakukan orang-orang yang bekerja di industri makanan. Jangan pernah membuat jengkel seseorang yang membuatkan makanan untukmu.

Tapi, aku berbagi pizza dengan gadisku, jadi tidak mungkin dia berbuat macam-macam dengan makananku. Bajingan seperti dialah yang membuat gadisku merasa perlu untuk memakai hoodie sepanjang waktu. Dan gadisku terlalu cantik untuk bersembunyi di belakangnya.

Aku makan pizza dengan berantakan dan Baekhyun mencibir saat menyeka keju meleleh dari jaket kulitku dengan serbet. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. Ada sesuatu tentang saus tomat dan keju meleleh yang selalu membuatku makan dengan berantakan.

Kami duduk-duduk sebentar setelah makan, dan aku menikmati posisi kepalanya yang bersadar dengan nyaman di bahuku, dan lenganku berada di sekeliling tubuhnya sambil jari-jariku bermain dengan rambutnya. Dia tersenyum dan menceritakan padaku tentang semua cerita horor dekorasi casa de Luhan. Aku sesekali terkekeh membayangkan taktik penyiksaan yang dilakukan Luhan dan terkadang bersandar ke gadisku untuk mencium wangi rambutnya.

Saat hari mulai gelap, aku memutuskan ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk pulang, jadi aku membayar makanan kami pada Si Keparat jerawatan, dan memberinya uang tip yang sangat rendah sambil menyeringai.

Baekhyun terlihat dilema antara ingin memasang jaketnya kembali atau tidak. Jadi, aku segera memutuskan untuknya, aku menyampirkan jaketnya di lenganku dan membawa gadisku keluar dari restoran dengan lenganku memeluk bahunya.

Aku kembali membukakan pintu, dan dia kembali tersenyum. Setelah aku masuk ke dalam mobil, aku melaju menuju Bucheon dengan perasaan menang.

Hari ini jauh lebih baik dari dugaanku, dan dengan menatap sekilas ke arah wajah gadisku, yang terkadang-kadang menyala karena sorotan cahaya lampu jalan, aku langsung tahu dia juga menikmati ini.

Aku menyetir dengan sebelah tangan, dan meletakkan sebelah tanganku di konsol, di antara kami. Di pertengahan perjalanan menuju Bucheon, aku merasakan tangannya menyelinap di tanganku dan jari-jarinya terjalin dengan jari-jariku. Aku tersenyum di sepanjang perjalanan dan meremas tangannya. Kami benar-benar bisa menangani omong kosong ini.

Kami menghabiskan perjalanan dalam diam, bersandar di punggung kursi dengan nyaman sambil tersenyum kecil. Aku mengusap punggung tangannya dengan ibu jariku. Saat akhirnya sampai di jalan menuju rumah kami, aku tiba-tiba merasa tidak senang membayangkan gadisku harus berjalan di jalanan sepi menuju rumahnya dalam kegelapan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk parkir di halaman belakang rumahku.

Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat aku berhenti, dan aku hanya mengangkat bahu. Aku parkir di garasi, di belakang rumah. Aku sangat jarang parkir di sini, tapi ini bisa menutupi jejaknya yang mengendap-endap dari rumahku.

Aku harus melepaskan tangannya untuk memarkirkan mobil dan memutar kunci, tapi aku tidak mencabut kuncinya agar lampu dari dashboard tetap menyala. Aku melihat ke tengah konsol, ke tempat tangan Baekhyun masih terletak, dan perlahan-lahan aku kembali menggenggam tangannya. Aku memerhatikan tangan kami yang bersatu dengan serius sambil mengusap punggung tangannya dengan ibu jariku.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku keluar. Aku sangat senang," ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Aku menatapnya dan dia sedang menatap tangan kami sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia sedikit melirikku dari balik bulu matanya, dan napasku langsung berhenti.

Aku tersenyum dan meremas tangannya, aku sedikit tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya, dan aku enggan untuk melepaskan tangannya. Ini konyol, mengingat dia akan mendaki ke balkonku dalam empat jam.

Aku sudah memutuskan untuk melakukan ini senormal mungkin, jadi aku pikir aku harus memberinya ciuman selamat malam. Laki-laki melakukan itu sepanjang waktu, kan?

Aku menatap mata kecilnya dan tanpa sadar menjilat bibirku. Saat dia melihatku, matanya melesat ke bibirku. Aku rasa apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya sudah ketahuan, dan dia sepertinya tidak akan protes, jadi aku menggeser tubuhku ke arahnya dan mengangkat sebelah tanganku yang bebas dari roda kemudi.

Dia menggeser tubuhnya ke arahku, menjilat bibirnya untuk mengantisipasi. Dengan sebelah tanganku yang tidak menggenggam tangannya, aku menyeka rambut mengkilap dari wajahnya sebelum aku meletakkan tanganku di sekitar kepalanya untuk membawa wajahnya mendekat. Matanya terpejam dan sebelah tangan kami masih saling berpegangan di konsol.

Saat bibirnya menyentuh bibirku, dia langsung menghisap bibir atasku. Sekarang, aku cukup yakin dia tahu betapa aku sangat mencintai bibir bawahnya. Aku menghisapnya dengan lembut, dan tangannya naik ke leher dan rambutku. Dia sedikit menarik tubuhnya dan menghisap bibir bawahku selagi aku menarik wajahnya mendekat.

Gerakan kami seperti sudah tersinkron, karena lidah kami melesat keluar pada waktu yang bersamaan. Lidahnya terasa begitu menakjubkan dan hangat di lidahku, aku sedikit mengerang saat dia menjilati lidahku. Saat dia mendengarnya, dia menarik wajahku lebih dekat, memiringkan kepalanya agar dia bisa mendorong lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Aku menekan lidahnya dengan lembut, sesekali mengusap wajahnya dengan ibu jariku.

Tapi, hormon sudah menguasaiku saat aku melepaskan tanganku darinya di konsol dan meletakkannya di leher gadisku, lalu aku menariknya mendekat dan memaksa lidahku semakin masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dia mengerang dan terengah-engah sebelum dia akhirnya mengangkat tangannya dari konsol dan mengepalkan jarinya di jaket kulitku, kemudian semakin menarikku mendekat.

Aku membungkuk lebih dekat dan mendorong lidahku semakin jauh, hampir terengah-engah di mulutnya. Tangannya melepaskan jaketku dan sedikit membukanya, dan dengan perlahan tangannya bergerak naik-turun di dadaku. Aku menarik tubuhku dari bibirnya untuk menenangkan napas, tapi bukannya membiarkanku menjauh, dia malah menggigit lembut bibir bawahku dan menghisapnya ke dalam mulutnya. Aku mengerang dan mencengkeram bahunya.

Saat dia akhirnya melepaskan bibirku, aku membuka mata, tapi aku masih membungkuk di konsol, wajahku hanya beberapa inci dari wajahnya. Napasku terengah-engah karena ciuman fantastis kami. Matanya terlihat sayu dan gelap karena nafsu saat dia menenangkan napas dan menjilat bibirnya, tangannya masih mengusap dadaku.

Perlahan-lahan, tanganku meluncur dari lehernya, aku tidak pernah memutuskan kontak mata dengannya, dan tanganku semakin turun ke tulang selangkanya yang seksi. Matanya kembali bergetar terpejam, dan aku mengambil kesempatan. Tapi, aku tidak ingin bertindak terburu-buru, jadi aku bersandar di lehernya, menggunakan jariku untuk menyeka rambutnya, dan mulai mengecupnya dengan lembut.

Kepalanya tersentak ke belakang, tangannya terkepal di rambutku dan menarikku semakin dekat. Lidahku melesat keluar dan menjilat kulit di bawah telinganya. Desahannya kembali muncul, dan jilatanku berubah menjadi hisapan. Dia mendesah semakin keras saat lidahku bergerak ke bawah lehernya, berhenti sesekali untuk menghisap dan menjilati kulitnya yang hangat. Dia mengepalkan tangannya di baju kaosku dan memelintirnya, mencoba untuk membawa tubuhku semakin dekat.

Aku terus menjilati kulitnya, perlahan sampai ke bahunya. Napasnya terengah-engah dan dia mencengkeram rambutku begitu kencang, hampir terasa menyakitkan saat dia mencoba untuk menarik wajahku lebih dekat.

Akhirnya, aku sampai ke tulang selangkanya yang seksi. Aku mengangkat bibirku dari kulitnya dan menjilatinya dengan penuh antisipasi. Tanpa ragu-ragu, dan dikendalikan nafsu, aku langsung menyapu keseluruhan tulang selangkanya dengan lidahku, dari bahu sampai ke tenggorokannya. Dia mendesah keras di dalam keheningan mobil, mencengkeram rambutku semakin erat.

Setelah aku mencapai tenggorokannya, aku langsung mengerang. Tulang selangka terseksi yang pernah kulihat.

Aku memberi sapuan terakhir pada tulang selangkanya yang basah dengan lidahku, kembali ke bahunya, dan menempatkan sebuah kecupan di lehernya, lalu duduk kembali di kursiku sambil merasa menang.

Dia bersandar di kursinya sambil menjilat bibirnya. "Aku rasa aku akan mengenakan sweater ini lagi malam ini," ucapnya sambil tertawa terengah-engah.

Aku ikut tertawa terengah-engah bersamanya dan menggelengkan kepala, karena itu kemungkinan ide yang buruk.

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam, selangkanganku terasa sedikit sakit di bawah sabuk pengaman.

"Sampai nanti?" ucapku sambil bergeser di kursi.

Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar, lalu membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar.

Aku melangkah keluar tidak lama setelahnya, melihatnya berjalan di pekarangan untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja. Setelah dia berada di depan rumahnya dengan selamat, aku berjalan menuju rumah dengan ereksi di celana dan mendesis keras.

Aku menyelinap ke kamarku, takut disergap dalam kondisi seperti ini. Setelah aku berhasil masuk, aku langsung melepas jaket, dan masuk ke kamar mandi, lalu membuka pakaianku dan melompat di bawah shower. Dan aku benar-benar melakukannya.

Sebelah tanganku menyentuh ubin dinding, dan kemudian membelai penisku yang sudah keras sambil berfantasi sedang menjilati tulang selangka di dadanya, caranya mencengkeram rambutku dan suara desahannya. Belaianku sudah berubah menjadi pompa putus asa. Dan aku akhirnya mencapai klimaks dengan erangan keras, sambil membayangkan sedang mengerang di tenggorokannya lagi.

Ini orgasme terbaik yang pernah kurasakan.

Setelah merasa lega, aku melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dan berpakaian, mencoba untuk mengeringkan rambutku dengan cepat sebelum turun menemui Papi B. Kami menghabiskan waktu dua jam dengan bermain catur. Dan lagi-lagi dia menang. Aku mengerutkan kening melihat bidak rajaku dan kembali ke atas untuk menunggu gadisku.

Dia datang tepat waktu pukul sepuluh, dan saat aku membuka pintu, aku merasa gembira dan sekaligus putus asa karena dia masih mengenakan sweater birunya. Aku memilih untuk memberi ciuman cepat di pintu. Masturbasiku sebelumnya tidak terlalu berpengaruh saat kembali melihatnya. Dan aku tidak ingin ereksi selama tujuh jam.

Dia terlihat puas dengan ciuman polos kami dan membongkar makanan di tempat tidur. Itu terlihat seperti makanan sarapan. Pancake lezat dan daging asap.

Sebelum dia berjalan ke sofa, aku meraih lengannya dan kembali menciumnya, sedikit lebih kasar. Aku membiarkan jari-jariku menari di atas tulang selangkanya untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum aku melepaskannya dan duduk di tempat tidur untuk makan sarapan.

Dia duduk di sofa kulit sambil tersenyum lebar, lalu mengambil sebuah buku baru dari kantong belanja dan mulai membaca. Aku bergumam dan mengerang saat memakan pancake, sambil bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya seseorang yang begitu sempurna seperti gadisku bisa ada. Dan dia ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama bajingan sepertiku.

Aku menghabiskan makananku sambil menatap tulang selangkanya, dan berusaha keras untuk tidak kembali berfantasi menjilatinya. Setelah aku selesai, aku menghabiskan waktu satu setengah jam untuk membuat sketsa tulang selangkanya. Terkadang-kadang mereka terlihat basah, karena berkilauan tertimpa cahaya lampu.

Aku harap aku bisa membuat sketsa desahannya dan menyimpannya.

Dia kemudian menutup bukunya dan berdiri dari sofa.

Aku mengikuti gerakannya, menutup sketsaku dan mengeluarkan piyama saat dia berada di kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaian. Saat dia keluar, tulang selangkanya sudah hilang. Tidak. Tidak hilang. Hanya bersembunyi.

Aku cepat-cepat mengganti pakaian. Dia sudah berbaring di bawah selimut saat aku keluar. Dia berbaring miring, dan menungguku. Aku berbaring di bawah selimut dan mematikan lampu, lalu berguling dan mendekap gadisku. Aku kembali mengumpulkan rambutnya di atas kepalanya lalu membenamkan wajahku di dalamnya.

Dia menguap di dadaku saat membelai rambutku.

"Terima kasih untuk bukunya, Chanyeol," bisiknya di dadaku.

Aku mengerutkan kening di rambutnya. "Apa aku ketahuan?" gumamku masam, perlahan mengusap punggungnya.

Dia tertawa pelan dan mengangguk di dadaku. Aku memutar mata dan mengangkat bahu. Dia terdiam sejenak, hanya membelai rambutku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengambil kesempatan ini dengan bertanya tentang bagaimana kesan yang dialami gadisku hari ini.

"Baekhyun?" bisikku di rambutnya, dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Hmm?" gumamnya sambil membelai rambutku dengan lembut dan meremas tubuhku.

"Kue apa yang kau buat malam ini?" tanyaku, masih mengusap lembut punggungnya.

Dia semakin membenamkan wajahnya ke dadaku, dan aku bisa merasakan senyumannya. Dia tertawa kecil. "Luscious Sugar Licks," jawabnya.

Aku menyeringai di rambutnya sebelum mengecup lembut puncak kepalanya. Dia mulai bersenandung, dan aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk semakin sering menjilati tulang selangkanya.

 _I want that red velvet_

 _I want that sugar sweet_

 _Don't let nobody touch it_

 _Unless that somebody's me_

- **Sugar, Maroon 5**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **tbc**


	23. Candy Cane Surprise

**© angstgoddess003**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Baekhyun POV

Enam hari menjelang Natal berjalan dengan menakjubkan.

Setiap malam saat aku masuk ke kamar Chanyeol, dia akan menarik turun hoodie dari kepalaku dan memberiku sebuah ciuman. Itu bagian favoritku di sepanjang malam.

Untuk menyeimbangkannya dengan kebiasaan lama, aku masih membongkar makanan di tempat tidur setelah dia menarik dirinya, dan aku masih berjalan ke sofa lalu membaca buku yang dia belikan untukku. Aku selalu mencoba untuk menjalani rutinitas kami dengan normal.

Aku mulai membuka hoodie-ku setelah duduk. Chanyeol sepertinya menyukai kebiasaan baruku ini. Aku tidak pernah lagi mengenakan pakaian terbuka seperti sweater biruku, tapi melakukan ini saja sudah seperti loncatan.

Kami tetap menjaga suasana agar tetap ringan, kami tidak pernah merambah ke pembicaraan mengenai masa lalu atau ada-atau-tidak-adanya hubungan kami saat ini. Itu semua tidak membuatku jengah. Aku bersabar. Terkadang, aku ingin kembali naik memanjati jenjang tanaman hanya untuk mendapat ciumannya lagi.

Ada semacam aturan tidak tertulis tentang tidak boleh berciuman setelah kami berada di tempat tidur. Aku tidak yakin alasannya kenapa, tapi aku selalu mematuhinya.

Chanyeol masih mengecup lembut puncak kepalaku sebelum dia menarik tubuhnya setiap pagi. Setelah aku berpakaian dan siap untuk pergi, aku akan meletakkan kue di meja dan dia akan duduk untuk mengecup pipiku.

Sikapnya masih sama seperti biasa. Tidak lebih dan tidak pula kurang. Aku sedikit lega dengan perkembangan hubungan kami yang berada dalam kecepatan konstan, dan dia juga terlihat senang dengan hal itu.

Luhan menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di pusat kota, di siang hari, dia meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah saat aku menolak untuk ikut bersamanya. Hariku berjalan dengan membosankan. Terkadang aku membolak-balik buku sketsa lama Chanyeol, atau membaca salah satu buku yang kubawa pulang karena dia memaksanya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dua hari sebelum Natal, aku menyerah dan ikut berbelanja bersama Luhan. Aku masih harus membelikan kado untuknya dan Bibi Irene, dan aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang istimewa untuk Chanyeol. Kami tidak pernah membahas untuk bertukar kado, tapi aku ingin punya sebuah kado untuknya, siapa tahu dia membelikanku sesuatu. Walaupun aku masih berharap dia tidak melakukannya.

Aku berhasil menjauh dari Luhan, di mal, sore itu dan pergi berkeliling sendirian. Aku merapat ke dinding dan meringis sambil menaikkan hoodie saat berjalan di dalam gedung. Begitu aku melihatnya, aku langsung tahu aku akan memberikannya untuk Chanyeol.

Ini sangat simbolis, dan tidak mahal.

Dan setelah aku pulang membawanya, aku tiba-tiba merasa takut kado ini terlalu mengerikan untuk diberikan padanya. Ini terlalu simbolis.

Sejak perjalananku ke Seoul, aku sudah bergulat dengan pemikiran jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol. Aku sebenarnya masih tidak tahu persis seperti apa rasanya jatuh cinta, atau apa aku benar-benar bisa merasakannya. Tapi, aku kenal perasaanku. Dan aku menyebutnya dengan cinta.

Ini pemikiran yang menakutkan—jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Terutama seseorang seperti Chanyeol, yang sangat tidak mungkin bisa membalas cintaku. Dan bukan karena dia tidak ingin melakukannya atau bukan karena aku tidak cukup pantas untuknya—walaupun alasan terakhir adalah fakta. Tapi, lebih karena dia terlalu menderita dan sering dilukai oleh orang-orang yang dicintainya, sehingga dia tidak membiarkan dirinya untuk mencintai orang lain.

Tapi, tetap saja aku membungkus kadoku. Aku rasa dia sepertinya tidak akan cukup paham dengan arti simbolnya. Jadi, pada pukul sepuluh, di malam sebelum Natal, aku menyelipkan sebuah kotak kecil di bagian bawah tasku, bersamaan dengan makanan dan sekantong kue Candy Cane Surprise.

Luhan benar-benar lelah karena menghabiskan seminggu penuh untuk belanja, jadi dia sudah tertidur, bahkan sebelum aku mulai membuat adonan kue.

Aku meletakkan beberapa kantong kue di meja makan sebelum aku berjalan keluar pintu. Masing-masing untuk Bibi Irene, Luhan, Sehun, dan Kris.

Malam ini sangat dingin, tapi aku sudah siap sedia dengan mengenakan sweater tebal di balik hoodie-ku.

Aku menaikkan hoodie-ku di teras belakang rumah dan berjalan di pekarangan belakang. Aku menaiki jenjang dengan mudah, dan hampir mendengus saat teringat kekhawatiran Chanyeol tentang aku akan terluka. Aku bisa memanjat jenjang ini dalam tidurku dengan sebelah tangan terikat di punggung.

Setelah aku berdiri aman di balkonnya, aku mengetuk pintu kaca Chanyeol. Dia membukanya dengan cepat, kemungkinan dia sudah menungguku. Aku tersenyum lebar saat menatapnya. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku saat aku menatap matanya. Rambut gelapnya tertiup angin dingin saat dia melangkah ke samping untuk membiarkanku masuk.

Begitu aku melewati ambang pintu dan dia menutup pintunya, dia langsung menjulurkan tangannya untuk menarik turun hoodie-ku, dan membiarkan rambutku tergerai bebas.

Aku berbalik melihatnya, mengantisipasi bagian terbaik dalam hariku. Dia tersenyum miring padaku dan meraih wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. Aku tersenyum, menikmati suasana saat dia mengusap bibir bawahku dengan ibu jarinya, dan membungkuk untuk menghisapnya dengan bibirnya.

Lututku selalu terasa lemas saat bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Tapi, aku langsung menghisap bibir atasnya, sambil mengalungkan lenganku di lehernya dan menyentuh rambutnya yang berantakan. Aku mendesah setiap kali lidahnya melesat di bibirku. Tanpa ragu-ragu, bibirku langsung terbuka, ingin merasakan lidahnya menyentuh lidahku.

Dia menarik wajahku semakin dekat saat lidahnya memasuki mulutku, memijat lidahku perlahan. Aku mengerang dan menariknya lebih dekat agar aku bisa memperdalam ciuman kami. Dia menarik sebelah tangannya dari wajahku dan meletakkannya di sekeliling pinggangku sebelum menarik tubuhku.

Begitu tubuhku menyentuh tubuhnya, dia langsung mengerang. Dan aku selalu cemberut di bibirnya, karena erangan itu selalu punya arti yang sama. Dia akan menarik tubuhnya dariku.

Malam ini tidak ada bedanya. Dia mundur, dan mengecup bibirku, lalu mengelus pipiku dengan ibu jarinya saat aku membuka mata. Aku tersenyum padanya, dan tidak membiarkan semua kekecewaan terpetakan di wajahku. Aku akan menikmati apa yang bisa kunikmati.

Dia tersenyum kembali dan akhirnya melepaskan wajahku, lalu berjalan ke tempat tidur saat aku melepas tas dari pundakku. Aku membuka ritsletingnya dengan hati-hati, lalu mengeluarkan wadah makanan yang sudah kusiapkan, dan meletakkannya di tempat tidur sambil menjilat bibirku, menikmati rasanya yang masih tertinggal di bibirku.

Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di tengah tempat tidur dan mulai membuka penutup wadah makanan dengan antusias. Aku tertawa dan berjalan ke sofa, lalu menjatuhkan tasku di lantai dan membuka hoodie-ku sebelum duduk. Aku duduk bersila dan mengambil buku yang kutinggalkan di atas sofa, malam sebelumnya, dan melanjutkan bacaanku.

Aku sebenarnya hanya pura-pura membaca, aku lebih sering mendengarkan gumamannya menikmati makanan buatanku. Aku tersenyum kecil saat membalikkan halaman. Aku tahu kapan dia selesai makan, karena erangan dan gumamannya berhenti dan aku bisa mendengarnya menutup kembali wadah makanan. Aku mengintip ke arahnya dari balik bulu mataku dan melihatnya meletakkan wadah di samping tempat tidur.

Dia membalas tatapanku dan tersenyum. "Lezat sekali," ucapnya. Sama seperti biasa.

Aku tersenyum berterima kasih dan kembali menatap bukuku. Aku langsung mengerutkan kening saat menyadari aku harus kembali ke dua bab awal untuk memahami apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam cerita.

Dia berdeham, dan aku langsung mengintip ke arahnya. Dia sedang bersandar di kepala ranjang sambil meluruskan kakinya.

"Aku punya kado untukmu," ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Aku mengerutkan kening dan menutup bukuku. "Aku tidak suka kau menghabiskan uangmu untukku, Chanyeol," ucapku tulus, dan malu karena aku juga harus menyerahkan kadoku sekarang.

Dia mendengus,"Omong kosong. Kau tidak boleh menggerutu tentang kado Natal." Dia meraih ke bawah tempat tidurnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil, dibungkus kertas Natal. "Aku dengar di suatu tempat, kau sama saja bersikap kasar kalau menggerutu," ucapnya puas sambil menempatkan sebuah kotak persegi panjang di tengah-tengah tempat tidur.

Dia menepuk-nepuk kasur di depannya.

"Kemarilah dan buka kadoku," ucapnya sambil menyeringai, dia terlalu bersemangat untuk memberikan sesuatu padaku.

Aku mendengus gusar dan berdiri dari sofa. Wajahku sudah memerah, entah karena membayangkan kado yang akan kuberikan padanya atau karena kado yang dia berikan padaku, aku tidak yakin.

Aku beringsut ke tempat tidur, dan meninggalkan kadoku di dalam tas, untuk berjaga-jaga siapa tahu aku ingin mundur.

Aku naik ke tempat tidur, melihatnya kembali bersantai di kepala ranjang dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Aku duduk bersila di depannya. Aku cemberut melihat kotak kadonya, dan memiringkan kepalaku sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati berapa banyak uang yang dia habiskan untukku. Aku tahu Chanyeol memutar matanya saat dia menghela napas jengkel. Aku meringis dan dengan enggan mengambil kado pemberiannya dan membawanya ke pangkuanku.

Aku merobek kertas pembungkusnya, sambil sesekali melirik Chanyeol yang menyeringai melihat kotak putih di hadapanku. Dengan perlahan, aku mengangkat tutup kotaknya sambil berdoa agar harga kadonya tidak terlalu mahal. Di dalam kotaknya, terdapat sebuah iPod berwarna biru mengkilap. Aku menganga tidak percaya saat melihatnya.

"Aku sudah memasukkan semua lagu favoritmu di sana," ucap Chanyeol pelan dari kepala ranjang.

Aku ingin meringis membayangkan berapa banyak uang yang dikeluarkannya untuk membeli iPod, tapi aku tahu kalau aku menyuarakannya, Chanyeol akan marah. Jadi, aku membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh, dan tersenyum lebar padanya. Karena aku memang mengidam-idamkan iPod.

"Terima kasih. Aku memang ingin memilikinya," ucapku jujur sambil tersenyum.

Wajahnya sedikit menyala dan dia membungkuk untuk mengecup pipiku. Aku tersenyum lebar dan memiringkan wajahku dan balas mengecup pipinya. Dia tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya, sebelum kembali bersandar di kepala ranjang. Aku kembali menutup kotaknya, dan mengumpulkan kertas bekas.

"Umm..." ucapku ragu-ragu sambil mengepalkan kertas bekas pembungkus kado erat-erat. "Aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu," bisikku, sambil mencuri pandang.

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya melihatku.

"Ini tidak mahal," jelasku cepat, dan melihatnya kembali rileks. "Ini lebih seperti..." Aku menatap kotak putih di pangkuanku dan kembali mengepalkan kertas. "...simbol," lanjutku sambil mengangkat bahu dengan tegang.

Aku menatapnya dengan gugup, dia masih duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya padaku. Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam, cemas, dan memegang erat kotak putih. Aku merangkak keluar dari tempat tidur dan beringsut ke sofa untuk mengambil tasku, sambil meringis dengan wajah yang sudah merona. Aku menyelipkan tanganku ke dalam tas dan menarik keluar sebuah kotak kecil, dan memasukkan iPod.

Aku berdiri memunggungi tempat tidur, dan menatap kotak terbungkus kertas perak di tanganku. Aku tersipu malu sekaligus memelototinya. Dengan enggan, aku berbalik ke arah tempat tidur dan berjalan kembali sambil berdoa agar dia tidak menjauh dariku saat dia melihat isi kado pemberianku.

Aku kembali naik ke tempat tidur, menggenggam kotak kado, dan merangkak ke arah Chanyeol yang sudah duduk bersila di tengah tempat tidur sambil melirik kotak kadoku dengan penasaran. Setelah aku duduk bersila depannya, aku meletakkan kotak itu dengan hati-hati di antara kami.

Aku semakin gelisah. Aku harus melawan godaan untuk merebutnya kembali dan membuangnya jauh-jauh lewat balkon.

Rasanya seperti melihat gerakan yang diperlambat saat dia meraih kotaknya. Jantungku berdebam keras di dada, membuatku pusing. Nuraniku menjerit dan memohon padaku untuk merebutnya kembali dari tangannya dan membuangnya. Tapi, aku tetap duduk diam di depannya, benar-benar merasa lumpuh saat dia mulai membuka kertas mengkilap pembungkus kado.

Aku menahan napas saat dia mengangkat tutupnya dengan perlahan, dan mengintip penasaran ke dalamnya. Dia mengerutkan alisnya dan menarik keluar kado yang begitu kecil, namun terasa begitu besar.

Aku melihat rantainya bergoyang, membuat cincin perunggu mengkilap yang tergantung mengayun di udara, di antara kami. Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya dan membawa cincin itu mendekat untuk memeriksanya.

"Ini cincin Claddagh," ucapku merah padam, dan ingin menendang diriku sendiri karena tidak membelikannya buku sketsa. "Kau tidak harus memakainya," ucapku tertawa gugup.

Chanyeol menatapnya kosong. "Apa arti dari simbolnya?" tanyanya. Karena alam semesta masih membenciku.

Aku menghela napas penuh kekalahan, menangis dalam hati.

"Tangan..." ucapku mulai menjelaskan, jemariku gemetaran. "Tangan melambangkan persahabatan."

Chanyeol melirikku dan kembali melirik cincin dengan cepat. Kami memang punya persahabatan. Itu bukan masalah besar.

"Mahkota..." ucapku lemah, mengulur-ulur waktu. Aku mulai menarik-narik ujung lengan bajuku dengan cemas. "Mahkota melambangkan kesetiaan," ucapku tersedak saat Chanyeol masih menatap cincin itu dengan tatapan kosong.

Aku menggigit bibirku dengan keras dan mulai menarik-narik lenganku dengan kasar.

"Dan hati..." aku langsung terdiam, mengalihkan pandanganku ke tangan di pangkuanku. "Ya, kau tahu..." aku meringis, karena menyadari terlalu cepat baginya untuk mendengarkan kata itu dariku, dan aku tidak bisa mundur sekarang.

Aku mengintip Chanyeol selagi menarik-narik lengan bajuku.

Dia menatapku kosong, matanya yang gelap tidak berkedip.

"Hati?" tanyanya diam-diam, wajahnya tidak menunjukkan emosi apa-apa. Senyumnya sudah menghilang.

Aku benci harus mengatakannya dengan cara seperti ini.

Aku meringis dan kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke tangan. Wajahku terasa begitu panas, aku bisa menggoreng telur di atasnya. Aku mencengkeram lenganku erat-erat.

"Hati melambangkan... cinta," ucapku tersedak, sambil menggenggam erat tanganku, sampai buku-buku jariku memutih.

Semuanya hening beberapa saat, dan aku terlalu takut untuk melihat Chanyeol. Aku tidak pernah berharap dia akan merasakan hal yang sama padaku, atau balik mengucapkannya, tapi aku tidak mengantisipasi dia akan bereaksi seperti ini. Jadi, aku mempersiapkan diri.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku, Baekhyun," ucapnya pelan dengan suara monoton.

Aku mengerutkan kening dan mencoba memproses pernyataannya. Aku tidak mencintainya? Mendengarnya menyangkal pernyataanku, dan terang-terangan tidak mengabaikan perasaanku membuat emosiku mendidih. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanku. Aku jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol. Dan berani sekali dia mengatur perasaanku.

Kepalaku tersentak dan aku mengangkat daguku, menatap wajahnya yang kosong, dan semakin tersinggung saat kembali mengingat ucapannya.

"Jangan atur perasaanku," geramku sambil menyipitkan mata, dan membenci topeng tanpa ekspresi yang dikenakannya.

Dia duduk diam selama beberapa saat sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya padaku. Dia masih membantah perasaanku sendiri. Dan ini hanya membuatku semakin marah.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucapku melototinya.

Ucapanku terasa seperti hal paling normal dan paling nyaman di dunia. Karena itu memang benar adanya.

Tanpa peringatan apa-apa, kemarahan langsung melintas di mata Chanyeol dan rahangnya mengeras, dia menatap tajam ke arahku, dan mengepalkan tinjunya di kertas pembungkus yang dipegangnya. Dia menyipitkan matanya.

"Jangan pernah mengucapkannya lagi," ucapnya tajam.

Aku tersentak mendengar suaranya, benar-benar kaget melihatnya marah seperti ini. Aku sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima penolakan, tapi aku tidak mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima kemarahannya. Postur tubuhnya benar-benar kaku, duduk di hadapanku sambil bergolak.

Aku menolak membiarkan kemarahannya yang tidak rasional memengaruhi keyakinanku.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucapku mantap, dan melihat kemarahan yang semakin menjadi-jadi di matanya.

Otot-otot lengannya menegang dan dia bersandar ke arahku, melotot tepat di mataku. Orang lain mungkin akan ketakutan. Tapi, tidak denganku. Aku tidak takut dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengenalku," geramnya dengan nada mengancam.

Aku seharusnya terluka melihat reaksinya, tapi aku tidak percaya dia akan mengucapkan ini.

Aku ternganga marah melihatnya, dia menarik napasnya dengan berat, tubuhnya gemetaran karena marah.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja aku mengenalmu," ucapku tidak percaya. Aku tidak senang mendengar suaraku yang gemetar. Seolah-olah aku tidak yakin dengan ucapanku sendiri.

Matanya semakin menyipit dan dia melemparkan kertas perak yang berada di dalam genggamannya keluar dari tempat tidur. Matanya berkobar dalam kemarahan saat dia menyentak membuka baju kaos hitam yang dikenakannya. Aku hanya duduk diam melihatnya.

Dia mengambil bajunya dan melemparkannya ke seberang ruangan. Aku ternganga melihat perut dan dadanya, aku bisa melihat lebih banyak bekas luka bakar dari sebelumnya. Bekas lukanya menutupi setengah dadanya, dan sebagian perutnya. Aku menatap dadanya yang kembang-kempis menahan amarah, dan aku rasa dia jijik dengan dirinya sendiri, ini konyol, karena, bahkan dengan bekas luka sekali pun, Chanyeol tetap menawan. Bekas luka sama sekali tidak membuatnya jelek sedikit pun.

Aku membalas tatapannya dan mengangkat daguku. Bekas lukanya tidak akan bisa menakut-nakutiku. Aku juga punya bekas luka yang menutupi sebagian tubuhku. Ini tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku.

"Tidak ada yang baik dalam diriku, Baekhyun. Luar-dalam," ucapnya tenang, dan mengepalkan tinjunya.

Dan aku seharusnya bisa melakukan banyak hal saat ini. Tapi, keabsurditasan pernyataannya membuatku mendengus. Dia semakin marah, kembali bersandar ke arahku. Wajahnya berada di bawah wajahku. Dia memasang topeng kosong menakutkan untuk menutupi ekspresinya. Baru kali ini aku merasa sedikit takut dengan Chanyeol.

Dia memelototiku. "Apa kau ingin tahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa ibuku menyuruhku pergi, Baekhyun?" tanyanya dalam bisikan yang mengerikan.

Aku bisa mendengar suaranya karena wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari wajahku, dia mendongak untuk menatapku. Aku berjuang melawan perasaan ngeriku. Aku akan menghadapi semua kemarahan dalam dirinya kalau aku bisa.

Aku menelan ludah, matanya sejenak menatap tenggorokanku sebelum kembali menatap mataku.

"Dia mengusirku, karena aku membunuh ayahku," lanjutnya.

Aku mengerutkan alis, bingung dengan pernyataannya, karena ayahnya meninggal dalam kebakaran saat Chanyeol berusia sembilan tahun.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, Chanyeol bukan seorang pembunuh.

Dia tertawa, napas panasnya menyapu wajahku.

"Itu benar. Aku seorang pembunuh," ucapnya sambil bersandar kembali ke tempatnya perlahan, masih memelototiku dengan tajam dan mengepalkan tinjunya untuk mengendalikan amarah.

Aku menggeleng, dan terus menaikkan daguku penuh tekad. Dia tidak bisa menakut-nakutiku dengan ceritanya.

"Omong kosong," ucapku membalikkan perkataannya.

Dia duduk bersila di depanku, dan sorot matanya penuh dengan kebencian pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin memang bukan aku yang menyalakan apinya, tapi aku hanya duduk diam dan menyaksikannya terbakar. Aku bahkan tidak mencoba untuk membantunya," ucapnya tajam sambil menyipitkan mata. "Aku bisa berjalan pergi dan mencari bantuan, tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Karena aku seorang pembunuh," ucapnya lagi, suaranya bergetar karena marah. "Dan kau tidak bisa mencintai seorang pembunuh."

Aku sudah tahu Chanyeol meninggalkan detail spesifik tentang kebakaran itu. Aku tidak pernah ingin membongkarnya karena aku ingin dia memberitahuku karena kemauannya sendiri. Tapi, ini benar-benar konyol. Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri untuk hal yang begitu besar, saat dia masih berusia sembilan tahun.

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menjaga postur penuh tekadku.

"Waktu itu kau masih anak-anak, Chanyeol. Bukan kau yang bertanggung jawab," ucapku tegas, menatap matanya dan berusaha untuk menyampaikan semua ketulusan dari pernyataanku.

Tapi, dia semakin marah, alisnya semakin berkerut. Dia mengerang frustrasi dan membungkuk lalu menyambar pergelangan tanganku yang terletak di lututku.

Dia mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat, membungkus jarinya yang panjang di sekeliling lingkar pergelangan tanganku. Dia memelototiku saat dia memegangnya di atas lututku. Dia kembali bersandar ke arahku, wajahnya memerah karena amarah.

"Kau begitu naif," ucapnya penuh kebencian, dan menghentak menarik pergelangan tanganku ke arahnya.

Aku jatuh ke arahnya saat dia merenggutku dengan kasar, dan dia menaikkan tangannya di depanku untuk mencegahku jatuh ke pangkuannya. Tangannya yang memegang pergelangan tanganku mengenai dadanya sendiri dan dia hampir terjatuh, terhuyung karenanya. Dia menarikku mendekat sekaligus mendorongku pada waktu yang bersamaan.

Aku menatap matanya, berusaha untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhku sendiri saat kemarahannya mendidih dan dia duduk menjulang di atasku, masih memegang pergelangan tanganku. Aku tidak mengerti. Secara refleks, aku meringkuk karena melihat tatapannya yang penuh kebencian, dan menarik pergelangan tanganku dari genggamannya.

Dan secara bersamaan, ekspresinya berubah dari kebencian menjadi kengerian. Matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya menganga saat dia melepaskan pergelangan tanganku. Aku jatuh kembali ke tempatku, membawa pergelangan tanganku ke dadaku dengan protektif dan mengusapnya.

Aku berkedip menahan air mata saat melihat Chanyeol membenci dirinya sendiri. Aku melihatnya terjatuh ke tempat tidur dengan ekspresi kegagalan dan menjauh dariku dengan mata terbelalak.

"Oh, Tuhan," dia menarik napas, semua merah karena amarah hilang dari wajahnya dan digantikan dengan pucat penuh teror.

Dia perlahan menggeleng padaku, matanya yang gelap berkilauan dan semakin lebar.

"Aku sangat menyesal, Baekhyun. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu..." Dia terhenti bicara dalam bisikan sedih.

Aku membeku saat dia kembali duduk bersila di tengah-tengah tempat tidur, menopang sikunya di lutut dan membenamkan kepalanya di tangan. Dia mencengkeram erat rambutnya dengan kedua tinjunya.

Dia tertawa hampa dan menggeleng, masih mencengkeram rambutnya. "Aku sudah tahu aku akan mengacaukan semua ini," ucapnya sedih di pangkuannya sendiri, membuat hatiku hancur.

Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena dia terus menunduk, tapi aku melihat setetes air mata jatuh ke celana jeans-nya. Aku melepaskan pergelangan tanganku dan secara refleks mengulurkan tanganku. Aku tidak tahan melihat Chanyeol menderita. Dengan ragu-ragu, aku bersandar ke arahnya dan menyentuh lembut lututnya dengan tanganku, dan dia langsung menjauh dariku.

"Pergilah, Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan menghentikanmu," ucapnya tersedak.

Perasaanku terpukul saat menyadari dia sedang berpikir aku ingin meninggalkannya. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya mendorongku menjauh. Aku tidak peduli dia berpikir tentang semua hal mengerikan, dan tidak benar tentang dirinya. Itu tidak akan mengubah perasaanku. Dan Chanyeol selalu bersamaku saat aku terluka dan takut. Jadi, aku berlutut dan merangkak ke arahnya, menyambar kedua tinjunya dengan tanganku dan tidak menjauh saat dia tersentak.

Aku melepaskan cengkeraman jari-jarinya di rambutnya lalu mencengkeram bahunya yang telanjang dan mendorong tubuhnya agar tegak. Aku berusaha mati-matian. Dia benar-benar kaku, tidak ingin aku menyentuhnya. Tapi, aku tidak peduli. Dia selalu memelukku saat aku menangis, dan tidak akan ada yang bisa membuatku pergi darinya.

Akhirnya aku bisa membuatnya duduk tegak. Dia masih memejamkan matanya. Aku merangkak di atasnya, duduk di pangkuannya, dan mengalungkan lenganku di lehernya lalu membenamkan wajahku di lekuk lehernya sambil menekan tubuhku sepenuhnya di tubuhnya. Aku berusaha menunjukkan padanya dengan pelukanku betapa semua ini tidak ada pengaruhnya untukku. Aku berharap dia bisa merasakan semua cinta yang kumiliki untuknya.

Tubuhnya masih kaku saat aku membelai rambutnya dengan lembut, sambil sesekali mengecup lehernya. Setelah berjam-jam kemudian, aku akhirnya merasakan lengannya bergerak. Lengannya memelukku dan dengan ragu-ragu, dia meletakkan kepalanya di bahuku. Dia memelukku dengan lembut, seolah-olah aku seorang gadis yang rapuh, dan membelai rambut yang menjuntai punggungku.

"Aku menyakitimu," bisiknya sedih di bahuku.

Aku menggeleng di lehernya. Cengkeramannya di pergelangan tanganku tidaklah terlalu sakit. Aku sudah mengalami beberapa kali patah tulang dan luka meliputi hampir lima puluh persen dari tubuhku. Sedikit cengkeraman di pergelangan tangan bukan apa-apa.

Dia menghela napas panjang dan memindahkan lengannya dari pinggangku dan mencengkeram kedua bahuku untuk mendorongku menjauh dari tubuhnya. Aku memeluk lehernya erat-erat, tidak ingin melepaskannya, tapi dia jauh lebih kuat, dan akhirnya dia berhasil melepaskan pelukanku.

Dia menunduk, air matanya masih berlinang, dan dia perlahan meraih tanganku dari lehernya. Dia meraih pergelangan tanganku yang sama sekali tidak terluka dan mulai memeriksanya. Semuanya baik-baik saja, jelas tidak ada memar, hanya ada sedikit bekas memerah membentuk bekas jarinya. Chanyeol mengerang, suaranya terdengar menderita saat melihatnya.

Aku menyambar tanganku, dan mengangkatnya tinggi sampai ke atas kepalanya dan menyembunyikannya di lehernya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol. Lenganku bahkan tidak memar," ucapku tulus, aku tidak akan membiarkannya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Dia menatap mataku, dengan tatapan dalam dan menderita. "Aku sangat menyesal, Baekhyun. Aku minta maaf," bisiknya, wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari wajahku.

Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng padanya. "Kau sudah kumaafkan," ucapku sambil mengangkat bahu, lalu bersandar untuk mengecup jejak air matanya.

Dia terlihat gusar dan menggeleng, dia menarik dirinya dan kembali meraih pergelangan tanganku dari lehernya. Dia kembali memeriksanya, dan mendesis sambil meraba pergelangan tanganku yang sedikit memerah. Aku meringis dan mencoba untuk menariknya, tidak akan kubiarkan dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena hal yang begitu sepele. Tapi, dia memegangnya dengan erat, dan membawa pergelangan tanganku ke bibirnya, lalu mengecupnya lembut.

Aku membelai lembut rambutnya dengan sebelah tanganku, untuk menunjukkan padanya aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hal itu, dan tersenyum padanya saat dia sesekali melirikku di antara kecupan lembut yang dia tempatkan di lenganku. Dia mulai menggerakkan jari-jariku dan melenturkan pergelangan tanganku untuk memeriksanya kembali. Tapi, pergelangan tanganku sama sekali tidak sakit, semua rasa sakitnya sudah menghilang setelah beberapa menit. Setelah dia selesai memeriksanya, dia melepaskan pergelangan tanganku dan mengelusnya perlahan.

Dia melirik dadanya yang telanjang, melihat bekas lukanya dan meringis jijik, lalu menggelengkan kepala dengan ekspresi penuh kebencian dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, mungkin mencari baju yang dia lemparkan ke seberang ruangan.

Ekspresi terluka dan jijik di wajahnya saat dia memandang bekas lukanya sendiri benar-benar membuatku sadar. Setiap kali aku merasa seperti orang aneh, Chanyeol akan menunjukkan apa yang dia miliki, dan dia selalu bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik, karena aku tahu aku tidak sendirian. Jadi, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama padanya.

Aku punya bekas luka yang tersebar di sekitar perut dan tulang rusukku karena upayaku untuk melarikan diri dari Hidan. Kaca pecah di dalam dagingku saat dia mendorong wajahku ke meja tua kami, menginjak tubuhku saat aku berbaring di atas tumpukan beling. Bekas luka adalah salah satu alasan kenapa aku selalu menutup tubuhku. Tapi, aku akan menunjukkannya pada Chanyeol.

Aku mengangkat tanganku dari lehernya dan mencengkeram sweater tebalku selagi dia masih mencari-cari bajunya di lantai dengan matanya. Aku tidak ragu-ragu melepaskan pakaian dari tubuhku. Udara dingin di ruangan meniup punggung dan dadaku saat aku menarik bajuku, rambutku berayun di atas bahuku saat aku melepasnya.

Aku melemparkan sweater-ku ke belakang dan akhirnya Chanyeol kembali mengalihkan pandangannya melihatku. Matanya melebar dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka menatap dadaku. Aku masih mengenakan bra. Bukan bra yang seksi atau menantang, hanya bra putih polos. Aku tidak benar-benar telanjang. Aku beralasan pada diriku sendiri, ini seolah-olah Chanyeol sedang melihatku dalam balutan bikini.

Dia sesaat menganga sebelum kembali menatap mataku. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini," ucapnya tidak setuju.

Aku mengangkat bahuku, dan tersenyum padanya. Karena, aku tahu aku tidak perlu melakukannya, tapi memang beginilah kami. Dan wajahku bahkan tidak merona sedikit pun karena ini.

Aku melirik ke tempat tidur di samping Chanyeol, melihat kalung yang menyebabkan semua rasa sakit dan kebencian yang dirasakannya, dan aku meringis. Dia mengikuti arah pandanganku dan menatapnya kosong.

"Maaf, kadoku memang sangat bodoh," aku menghela napas menyesal, menggelengkan kepala dan benar-benar berharap dapat memutar waktu dan membeli buku sketsa sebagai gantinya.

Chanyeol masih menatapnya kosong sejenak sebelum dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraihnya. Dia menatapku dan menyelipkan rantai panjang di sekeliling lehernya tanpa memutuskan kontak mata denganku.

"Ini tidak bodoh," bisiknya, lalu dia mengusap cincin dan menjatuhkannya di atas bekas luka merah muda di dadanya, dan menatapku dengan serius. "Ini hal terbaik yang pernah diberikan seseorang padaku," ucapnya singkat.

Firasatku mengatakan dia tidak benar-benar bicara tentang cincin itu, tapi tentang perasaanku.

Dia bersandar ke arahku dan mengalungkan lengannya di pinggangku, menarik dadaku ke dadanya dan kembali meletakkan kepalanya di bahuku. Aku mengangkat tanganku dan mengalungkannya di lehernya, lalu kembali membenamkan wajahku di lekuk lehernya, dan membelai rambutnya dengan lembut.

Dia menggunakan hidungnya untuk menyeka rambut dari leherku dan memberiku sebuah kecupan lembut di bawah telingaku. Aku meremas tubuhnya. Bekas lukaku menyatu dengan bekas lukanya.

Dia mendesah di leherku. "Aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya balik padamu," bisiknya sedih di kulitku dan mulai mengusap punggungku dengan tangannya yang hangat dengan perlahan dan lembut.

Aku bisa merasakan lekukan tangannya menyentuh tulang punggungku.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa ini sangat membunuhku, karena aku tidak bisa membalas kembali ucapanmu," ucapnya hampir terdengar marah.

Aku menggeleng di lehernya. "Bukan itu alasan kenapa aku mengucapkannya, Chanyeol," gumamku jujur.

Aku tidak pernah berharap dia akan merasakan hal yang sama padaku, apalagi mengucapkannya. Dia mengusap punggungku semakin tinggi, jari-jarinya masuk ke dalam rambutku yang kusut di tengkukku.

Dia menoleh dan kembali menempatkan sebuah kecupan lembut di bawah telingaku. "Kau pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik," bisiknya sedih di telingaku.

Aku mengerutkan alis dan menggeleng.

"Tidak ada yang lebih baik darimu," ucapku tulus, dan hampir marah karena dia berpikir seperti itu.

Aku memeluknya lebih erat, seolah-olah aku ingin menyatu ke dalam tubuhnya dan tidak ingin pergi.

Dia mendengus mendengar ucapanku dan kembali menggelengkan kepala, tapi dia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi setelahnya. Dia terus mengusap punggungku dengan lembut, terkadang mengecup leherku dan meremas tubuhku. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya di dadaku saat aku meremas tubuhnya.

Kami cocok seperti dua potongan puzzle. Seolah-olah kami memang diciptakan untuk bersama. Mungkin Chanyeol belum bisa melihatnya, tapi aku berharap pada akhirnya dia akan sadar.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chanyeol POV**_

Aku membelai lembut punggungnya, meluncurkan jari-jariku di atas tulang punggungnya, menikmati hangat kulit gadisku. Aku merasakan detak jantungnya di dadaku. Aku benar-benar tidak pantas merasakan semua ini. Kehadirannya, makanan buatannya, tidurnya, dan terutama cintanya.

Aku seorang monster. Aku melakukan suatu hal yang bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya. Aku menyakitinya. Ini membuktikan seberapa kelam jiwaku yang sebenarnya. Tapi, dia masih di sini, memelukku dan mencintaiku dengan semua aroma bunga dan kue yang tidak pantas kuterima.

Ini tidak adil.

Ini tidak adil untuknya karena merasakan hal yang tidak akan bisa kubalas.

Aku tahu apa arti cincin itu saat aku melihatnya. Aku mencoba untuk membohongi diriku sendiri, karena aku tahu cincin itu punya banyak arti yang berbeda, tergantung cara memakainya. Dia menempatkan cincinku di rantai kalung. Dia memberiku pilihan. Dia sahabatku, dan dia setia, dan saat hati muncul, aku berdoa agar dia tidak mengucapkan maknanya. Tapi, dia melakukannya. Dan sebuah perasaan di dalam diriku langsung membentak ingin keluar.

Dia mencintai apa yang ada di pikirannya tentangku. Tapi, dia tidak tahu kebenarannya. Jadi, aku menunjukkan padanya siapa aku sebenarnya. Aku penuh bekas luka dan jelek luar-dalam. Bahkan sekarang dia menyangkal kenyataannya. Aku seorang pembunuh. Aku duduk di sudut ruangan, terlalu pengecut untuk membantunya, dan menyaksikannya mati. Tapi, gadisku menyangkal semua itu. Dia membuatku marah karena kenaifannya.

Jadi, aku hilang kendali, dan menyakitinya. Aku pikir dia akan langsung pergi. Aku ingin dia pergi. Aku ingin dia menjauh dariku agar aku tidak lagi bisa meracuninya. Tapi, dia tetap tinggal. Dan kemudian dia memelukku. Seolah-olah, akulah orang yang butuh kenyamanan. Aku sudah meludahi kado pemberiannya dan menyakitinya. Dan dia malah menghiburku. Ini benar-benar konyol, aku ingin menertawakannya, dan menangis padanya pada waktu yang bersamaan.

Dan seolah-olah cinta dan kenyamanan yang dia berikan belum cukup untuk membuatku semakin merasa seperti sampah, dia menunjukkan padaku lukanya. Perutnya dan tulang rusuknya yang penuh dengan bekas luka. Beberapa di antaranya berupa luka kecil, beberapa ada yang dalam, dan menghilang di balik bra putih yang dikenakannya.

Aku sudah sering melihat bekas luka kaca karena Paman Bogum memperlihatkannya padaku di rumah sakit, jadi aku langsung tahu. Dan aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Bahkan dengan semua bekas lukanya, dia masih gadis tercantik yang pernah kulihat. Dan aku sama sekali tidak pantas untuknya. Tapi, pada saat itu tidak ada perasaan seksual atau apapun yang mengarah ke sana. Ini semua murni cintanya dan kepeduliannya. Bekas lukanya untuk bekas lukaku.

Dan entah kenapa, bahkan setelah mengetahui semuanya, dia masih menginginkanku. Masih ingin memelukku dengan erat dan membelai rambutku. Dia masih menyerahkan hatinya untuk kuambil. Itu membuatku marah, karena aku tidak bisa menyerahkan hatiku untuknya. Mungkin dia berharap aku bisa berubah seiring berjalannya waktu, tapi aku sendiri bahkan tidak yakin dengan hal itu.

Aku benar-benar berharap bisa melakukannya. Aku berharap bisa mencintainya seperti dia mencintaiku. Tapi, jiwaku seperti karang yang kosong. Aku berpegang erat pada dirinya, dan berdoa pada Tuhan agar dia mau menungguku, dan berharap agar itu semua tidak berakhir dengan sia-sia.

"Aku lelah, Chanyeol," bisiknya di leherku.

Dan aku juga lelah. Tapi, aku tidak ingin melepasnya. Jadi, aku memutar tubuhku dan membungkuk untuk mematikan lampu, tidak pernah melepaskannya dari pelukanku, dan berbaring telentang di tempat tidur dengan gadisku berbaring di atas tubuhku di tengah tempat tidur. Dia beristirahat dengan mudah, dan tidak pernah berhenti membelai rambutku.

Aku memeluknya erat, merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya di dadaku. Dia meletakkan kepalanya tepat di bawah daguku, dan wajahku hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari rambutnya yang mengkilap. Tapi, tidak mungkin aku akan membiarkan gadisku kedinginan, jadi aku melepaskan pelukanku dari tubuhnya, dan meraih selimut lalu menyelimuti kami berdua.

Aku merasakan sebelah tangannya berjalan di atas dadaku yang telanjang dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dia menemukan cincin itu dan mengusapnya dengan lembut, dan mulai bersenandung lagu pengantar tidurku sambil terus membelai rambutku. Aku memperat pelukanku, lalu melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam.

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam, sedikit mengangkat kepalaku agar aku bisa mengecup lembut puncak kepalanya. Aku meletakkan bibirku di sana, memeluk gadisku erat-erat di dadaku, dan berdoa sambil berharap suatu hari nanti aku bisa memberikan hal yang lebih padanya, dan dia masih akan tetap menungguku.

Dia terus bersenandung saat aku berbisik di rambutnya, "Selamat Natal, Baekhyun."

 _And it's breaking over me_

 _A thousand miles down to the sea bed_

 _Found the place to rest my head_

 _Never let me go_

- **Never Let Me Go, Florence + The Machine**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Cincin Claddagh adalah cincin tradisional Irlandia, yang mempunyai tiga simbol, yaitu sepasang tangan yang sedang memegang hati ber-mahkota. Arti masing-masing simbol itu sudah dijelaskan oleh Baekhyun di atas. Dan Chanyeol benar, Baekhyun memberi pilihan pada Chanyeol tentang bagaimana cara memakainya. Karena berbeda cara memakainya, berbeda arti. Kalau cincinnya dipakai di tangan kanan, lalu ujung hatinya menghadap ke tubuh kita, artinya kita sedang punya hubungan serius dengan seseorang, dengan kata lain "seseorang sudah mengambil hatiku". Kalau cincinnya dipakai di tangan kanan, lalu ujung hatinya menghadap ke luar (ke arah kuku), itu artinya kita masih single and ready to mingle. Hahaha... dengan kata lain "hatiku masih terbuka". Kalau cincinnya dipakai di tangan kiri, lalu ujung hatinya menghadap ke tubuh kita, artinya kita sudah menikah. Kalau cincinnya dipakai di tangan kiri, lalu ujung hatinya menghadap ke luar (ke arah kuku), itu artinya kita bertunangan.

Dan Baekhyun menyerahkan keputusan kepada Chanyeol tentang bagaimana cara dia ingin memakainya, sehingga Baekhyun memberikannya bersama kalung. Kalau ada yang penasaran bagaimana bentuk cincin Claddagh ini, silakan Google pake kata kunci "Claddagh ring for men".

Oke, sekian trivia untuk hari ini.


	24. Mocha Desperation Sensations

**© angstgoddess003**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Baekhyun POV**_

Aku terbangun karena mendengar suara ketukan keras. Suara ini semakin membuatku membenamkan wajah ke dada Chanyeol. Aku meringis tiap mendengar suara ketukannya, aku masih belum sepenuhnya sadar. Aku bisa mendengar suara menggelegar yang teredam di balik suara ketukan saat aku mengikuti napas Chanyeol. Aku memeluknya semakin erat, aku ingin suara itu cepat pergi. Tiba-tiba saja, aku sudah terangkat dengan posisi duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Tunggu!" teriak Chanyeol panik.

Tubuhku membeku saat menyadari suara teredam itu milik Kris. Di depan pintu kamar Chanyeol.

"Ayolah! Ayah sudah menunggumu!" teriaknya dari balik pintu.

Mataku terbelalak dan aku melirik Chanyeol, matanya selebar mataku, dan ekspresi panik terlihat di wajahnya. Kemudian aku mendengar suara yang kutakutkan. Suara gagang pintu diputar. Dengan panik, aku meraih selimut untuk menutupi dadaku, aku hampir menyikut wajah Chanyeol. Dia meraih lenganku dan wajahnya melunak. Dia berbisik "terkunci" padaku.

Chanyeol memandang pintu. "Enyahlah! Aku akan turun sepuluh menit lagi," teriaknya kembali.

Aku meringis mendengar suara kerasnya di telingaku. Dia menatapku meminta maaf. Dia memegang lenganku dengan lembut, menunggu konfirmasi Kris sudah menjauh. Kami saling menatap. Kami melakukan percakapan panik dalam diam. Aku khawatir ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi. Atau mereka sudah menduga aku berada di sini. Saat dia melihat kekhawatiran di mataku, dia langsung menggeleng dengan serius.

Akhirnya kami mendengar suara hentakan jejak kaki Kris berjalan menjauh, menyusuri lorong. Kami langsung menghembuskan napas lega.

Chanyeol kembali berbaring ke tempat tidur, tapi aku masih tetap duduk tegak di pangkuannya. Dia mulai menggerutu dan mengelus rambutnya yang berantakan. Yang bisa kudengar hanyalah _"...tidak sabaran... sial.. terlalu tua untuk omong kosong ini... tiga puluh menit... tidur nyenyak."_

Aku melirik jam alarm, sekarang pukul lima pagi. Sebaiknya aku pulang lebih awal, dengan enggan aku mengangkat lututku dari kedua sisi Chanyeol dan berdiri. Dia masih memejamkan matanya. Entah karena dia terlalu lelah untuk membukanya, atau karena dia ingin memberiku privasi.

Aku mengambil sweater-ku dari ujung tempat tidur dan memasangnya dengan cepat.

Pinggulku terasa kaku karena posisi tidur kami, dan aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri tidak akan pernah lagi melakukannya. Aku berjalan tertatih-tatih ke sofa untuk mengambil tas, lalu cepat-cepat menaikkan hoodie-ku, aku takut Kris akan kembali lagi.

Aku menyambar tas dan memasukkan wadah makan malam. Aku menarik sekantong kue dari tas dan meletakkannya di samping jam alarm yang belum berbunyi.

Aku berbalik melihat Chanyeol, dia masih berbaring, dan dia menatapku dengan tatapan paling memilukan yang pernah kulihat. Aku tersenyum padanya, tidak akan kubiarkan dia bersedih karena peristiwa tadi malam. Dia tersenyum sedih dan membuat gestur untuk menyuruhku mendekat ke tempat tidur. Aku naik tanpa ragu-ragu, siap menerima kecupan di pipiku.

Dia duduk dan membungkuk untuk menyalakan lampu. Cahaya terang menerangi kamar yang gelap, dan membuatku menyipitkan mata. Chanyeol juga menyipitkan matanya sambil bersandar ke pipiku dan mengecupnya dengan lembut. Bibirnya berlama-lama di sana. Aku memejamkan mata dan menikmati sentuhan bibirnya. Akhirnya dia kembali berbaring ke tempat tidur. Tapi, ekspresinya sudah berubah menjadi ketakutan dan kesedihan.

Hatiku mencelos dan aku ingin bertanya ada apa, tapi aku terlalu takut Kris akan kembali. Namun, aku harus membuatnya yakin, tidak peduli apa yang dia pikirkan atau rasakan, itu semua tidak akan membuatku berpaling darinya. Jadi, perlahan-lahan aku bersandar ke arahnya. Matanya yang gelap dan masih terlihat sedih tidak pernah memutuskan kontak mata denganku.

Aku menyelipkan tanganku di bawah selimut yang menutupi dadanya, dan menyentuh kulitnya untuk mencari cincin itu. Aku memegangnya erat-erat dan mengecup lembut lehernya yang hangat. Dia tetap tidak bergerak. Bibirku berjalan dari leher hingga ke telinganya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa membuat cintaku berkurang padamu," bisikku tulus dan melepaskan cincin lalu menarik tanganku kembali keluar dari selimut.

Aku beranjak keluar dari tempat tidur. Ekspresinya sama sekali tidak berubah. Bahkan, bertambah buruk.

Aku menghela napas dengan gemetar dan melirik ke arah pintu dengan putus asa, aku harap kami masih punya lebih banyak waktu. Tapi, aku harus pergi, jadi aku berbalik dan keluar melalui pintu kaca, masuk ke dalam kegelapan dingin bulan Desember saat aku meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Luhan bangun tidak lama setelah aku berjalan masuk ke pintu dapur. Aku luar biasa beruntung, rambutku bahkan tidak kusut karena Chanyeol, dan untuk pertama kalinya pagi ini, aku mensyukuri posisi tidur kami yang canggung.

Aku bahkan belum sempat menarik turun hoodie-ku sebelum dia berjalan ke dapur. Alisnya terangkat melihat hoodie-ku, dan aku mengangkat bahuku. Dia kembali mengangkat bahunya dan duduk di kursi, sambil melonjak-lonjak gembira karena Natal akhirnya tiba. Aku mulai membuat sarapan besar untuk Natal, Luhan mengangguk setuju.

Setelah kami bertiga selesai sarapan, kami kemudian membuka kado. Ini Natal keduaku tanpa Ibu, tapi ini Natal pertamaku bersama Bibi dan sepupuku. Mereka mampu meringankan perasaan pahit dan menyakitkan saat teringat ibuku yang sudah tidak ada.

Luhan sedikit gila dengan kado. Pohon kami dipenuhi dengan kertas kado yang mengkilap di semua sisi. Beberapa diantaranya untuk aku dan Bibi Irene, tapi lebih banyak untuk Sehun, lalu ada untuk Kris, dan Jessica.

Dia memberiku pakaian yang lebih terbuka, yang mungkin tidak akan pernah kupakai, kemungkinan dia berpikir aku akan memakainya karena ini adalah kado pemberiannya. Rupanya dia dan Chanyeol berbagi filosofi yang sama tentang mengeluh mengenai kado Natal. Jadi, aku tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih, berharap ini sudah cukup, karena aku tidak akan memakainya. Aku rasa dia tahu ini.

Menjelang siang, kami semua sudah lelah. Terlebih karena aku hanya tidur empat jam semalam. Tapi, aku merasa sangat berterima kasih karena interupsi dari Kris.

Aku menghabiskan hariku dengan membersihkan semua sisa kado dan sarapan besar yang kubuat. Butuh waktu tiga jam untuk membereskan semuanya. Bibi Irene terus bersikeras agar aku meninggalkannya saja, tapi aku senang melakukannya, karena ini dapat mengalihkan perhatianku. Peristiwa semalam terasa cukup berat di pundakku.

Sehun dan Jessica datang sore itu untuk bertukar kado dengan Luhan. Aku tinggal di dapur selagi mereka sibuk, aku hanya ingin menyendiri dan tidak ingin berpura-pura normal untuk satu atau dua jam ke depan.

Aku memasak makan malam Natal dengan murung saat suara tawa dan omelan terdengar dari ruangan di seberangku. Aku rasa Sehun dan Jessica tidak terlalu akur semenjak Luhan terlibat. Jessica jelas tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka, aku tidak tahu alasannya kenapa. Mungkin dia tidak berpikir Sehun tidak cukup pantas untuk Luhan, atau mungkin sebaliknya.

Aku akan mengalami situasi yang sama kalau Luhan sampai tahu tentangku dan Chanyeol. Inilah yang membuatku merasa simpatik padanya. Tapi, aku juga sudah menyiapkan amunisi kalau dia tahu kebenarannya... suatu saat nanti.

Mereka pulang tepat setelah aku selesai membuat makan malam. Mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga mereka. Aku sudah terang-terangan mengisyaratkan pada Bibi Irene untuk mengundang Keluarga Park menghadiri makan malam Natal keluarga kami sepanjang minggu ini. Tapi, Bibi menolaknya. Dan memilih untuk makan malam sederhana untuk kami bertiga.

Aku rasa ini ada hubungannya denganku, tapi aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, aku senang setidaknya keakraban keluarga kami masih terjaga. Tapi, aku membujuk Bibi Irene untuk mau memberi mereka kelebihan makan malam kami. Sebenarnya, aku sengaja membuatkan mereka makan malam lagi, tapi mereka tidak akan tahu perbedaannya, dan Bibi Irene terlihat senang dengan kemurahan hatiku.

Setelah kami selesai makan malam, Bibi Irene membawa sekotak besar makanan ke kediaman Park. Aku melihat dari teras depan dan tersenyum saat Bibi keluar dari pintu. Dr. Park mengundangnya masuk sambil tersenyum lebar dan kaget.

Aku duduk-duduk di ruang tengah sepanjang malam bersama Luhan. Kami berdua kekenyangan dan lelah, sambil menggosok perut kami dan bersumpah tidak makan apa pun selama seminggu. Dia meringis melihatku saat aku berdiri untuk membuat kue, tapi ini sudah menjadi rutinitasku. Aku tahu dia akhirnya akan tetap memakannya nanti.

Dan saat mereka berdua akhirnya tertidur pada pukul setengah sepuluh malam, aku mulai mengepak tasku dengan kue Mocha Desperation Sensations yang telah kubuat, dan banyak makanan lainnya.

Aku keluar dari pintu dapur pukul sepuluh, tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol, dan berharap agar suasana hatinya sudah lebih cerah. Aku mengetuk pintu dengan pelan, merasa sangat kedinginan karena gerimis mulai turun. Saat dia membuka pintu, otomatis aku langsung memerhatikan wajahnya. Dan aku merasa tidak senang dengan apa yang kulihat.

Dia berdiri di ambang pintu mengenakan baju kaos gelap dan celana jeans. Rambutnya benar-benar berantakan, seolah-olah dia menghabiskan sepanjang hari untuk menarik-nariknya. Tapi, matanyalah yang membuat perasaanku tidak enak. Matanya sudah terlihat sedih, bahkan sebelum dia menatapku.

Perutku berpilin, karena aku tahu suasana hatinya pasti ada hubungannya dengan tindakanku semalam. Aku ingin bertanya apa kesalahanku, dan bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa memerbaikinya. Tapi, dilihat dari wajahnya, jelas pertanyaan yang ingin kuucapkan hanya akan memperburuk keadaan, jadi, aku diam-diam melangkah ke dalam kamar.

Setelah dia menutup pintunya, dia menjulurkan tangannya dan menarik turun hoodie-ku, membiarkan rambutku tergerai bebas. Aku cepat berbalik, ingin merasakan bagian terbaik dari hariku. Ciuman Chanyeol. Dia tersenyum padaku sambil bersandar ke arahku. Tapi, ini bukan senyuman manisnya seperti biasa. Ini senyuman muram dan penuh kesedihan.

Darahku memompa lebih cepat, aku cemas mengantisipasi keintimannya saat dia mengambil bibir bawahku di antara bibirnya.

Aku merespon dengan cepat, jariku masuk ke dalam rambutnya dan menariknya lebih dekat. Ciuman ini terasa berbeda dari ciuman biasa kami. Tidak ada nafsu dan desakkan saat dia menyentuh pipiku, dan membelainya dengan lembut. Ciuman ini terasa sedih, dan hampir membuat air mataku berlinang saat dia menarik tubuhnya tanpa berusaha untuk memperdalam ciuman kami.

Aku menjatuhkan lenganku dan menatap wajahnya dengan putus asa. Tatapannya tidak lagi serius, tapi terlihat hampa dan suram. Aku berdiri di depannya, berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan semua rasa sakit dan kekecewaan yang kurasakan. Sorot matanya mengatakan dia sedang punya masalah yang serius. Dan tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menunggu sampai dia berdamai dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dan dia menghalangiku selagi dia berusaha melakukannya.

Aku segera berbalik; membongkar makanan di tempat tidurnya, dan berjuang menahan air mata yang mengancam untuk keluar. Aku duduk di sofa dan melihatnya makan dalam diam. Chanyeol tidak pernah makan dalam diam sebelumnya. Rasanya dia sedang berada dalam gelembung kecilnya sendiri di tempat tidur, dia tidak pernah menatapku, dan dia melihat ke kejauhan seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang dicarinya di sana. Dia tidak bicara sepanjang malam.

Kami langsung naik ke tempat tidur segera setelah dia selesai makan, karena kami benar-benar kurang tidur semalam. Saat kami berbaring di bawah selimut dan lampu sudah dimatikan, dia memelukku dengan lembut. Lalu mengecup lembut rambutku saat aku mengistirahatkan kepalaku di dadanya. Pelukannya terasa longgar di pinggangku, dan aku meremas tubuhnya lebih erat, berharap dia akan membalasnya.

Tapi, ternyata tidak. Dia seperti tidak ingin menyentuhku.

Memikirkan ini saja sudah membuat tenggorokanku tercekat, tapi aku tetap mengelus rambutnya dan bersenandung lagu pengantar tidurnya. Aku benar-benar putus asa ingin merasakan sentuhan nyatanya, dan kueku masih menyimpan makna sepuluh kali lipat tentang malam sebelumnya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Empat hari setelah Natal, cuaca benar-benar dingin. Suhu angin basah yang bertiup hanya beberapa derajat di atas suhu yang diperlukan untuk menghasilkan salju. Chanyeol semakin menjauh dariku. Aku harap aku bisa mengatakan hubungan kami sekarang seperti hubungan kami sebelum aku berangkat ke Seoul, tapi nyatanya jauh lebih parah. Ciuman penuh gairah di pintu sudah berubah menjadi kecupan kecil di bibir. Dia bahkan tidak memelukku lagi saat kami berciuman. Sorot matanya tidak pernah berubah. Selalu dipenuhi ketakutan dan keputusasaan.

Aku duduk di sofa sambil membaca dan menatapnya makan dalam diam. Dia berhenti mengerang dan bergumam, dia makan seolah-olah itu hanyalah kebiasaan, dan dia tidak menikmatinya. Dia benar-benar menarik dirinya sepenuhnya dariku. Aku bisa melihat itu semua dari matanya saat dia menghindari tatapanku. Dia berada tepat di depanku, namun terasa begitu jauh.

Aku bertanya padanya, di malam kedua, apa ada yang salah. Jaraknya lambat-laun membunuhku. Tapi, dia bergumam dia baik-baik saja sambil sedikit tersenyum. Aku ingin melompatinya dan mengguncang tubuhnya dan memaksanya dan mengatakan betapa bodohnya dia dan membuatnya kembali menciumku seperti dulu lagi. Tapi, aku menahannya. Aku tahu dia harus menangani permasalahannya sendiri, dan kalau aku memaksanya, aku hanya akan membuat situasi semakin parah. Aku tahu ini semua saat menatap matanya malam itu. Jadi, aku menerima ciuman singkatnya dengan penuh syukur dan terus mengunci mulutku, aku tidak ingin membuat lukaku semakin dalam.

Pelukannya di malam itu hampir terasa menggelikan, dia hampir tidak mau mengistirahatkan lengannya di pinggangku saat dia tidur. Aku bisa merasakan mimpiku kembali berusaha untuk berjalan keluar, dan membuatku terbangun di pagi hari dengan ketakutan. Mimpiku belum sepenuhnya muncul. Tapi, kesannya sudah terasa, mereka berusaha untuk kembali masuk ke dalam tidurku.

Aku ingin Chanyeol memelukku erat-erat dan menjauhkan semua mimpiku. Tapi, aku hanya mendapat sedikit belaian dan ciuman ringan. Seolah-olah, api yang redup di jiwanya, di malam sebelum Natal, sudah mati seutuhnya. Aku berjuang dan terus berjuang untuk mengikutinya dan tetap bersabar.

Aku menghabiskan siangku sendirian di rumah, sambil menyesali kado Natalku yang penuh kegagalan. Aku tahu ini ada hubungannya dengan itu. Walaupun aku sudah mencoba untuk menyangkal kado cintaku padanya akan membuatnya bereaksi seperti ini, tapi aku sadar dengan perbuatanku. Dan aku benci mengatakan aku menyesal mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya.

Luhan terus bertanya padaku ada apa, dia bisa menafsirkan suasana hatiku dengan cukup baik. Aku hanya menggeleng dan mendorongnya pergi sambil frustrasi. Aku frustrasi karena aku tidak bisa meminta saran padanya. Karena dia tidak boleh tahu tentang kami. Itu pun kalau 'kami' masih ada.

Rasa terluka dan kekecewaanku di tiap pagi cepat berubah menjadi kemarahan saat aku harus terbangun dalam rangkulannya karena bayangan mimpi burukku.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chanyeol POV**_

Kecupan pertama di pagi Natal, di pipinya. Aku melihatnya memejamkan matanya, meneguk kecupanku dengan khidmat, seolah-olah dia hidup dan bernapas untuk kecupanku. Dan aku mencoba lebih keras daripada yang pernah kulakukan sebelumnya. Aku mencoba merasakan cintaku untuknya. Aku sudah putus asa. Dia sangat pantas menerimanya. Tapi, rasa cinta itu tidak pernah ada. Aku ingin mendorongnya pergi dan memeluknya erat dan bertanya kenapa dia tidak membenciku.

Ya, dia tidak membenciku. Cintanya padaku benar-benar tanpa syarat. Itu hanya memperburuk keadaan. Aku sangat ingin merasakan cintaku padanya, lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Aku ingin merasakannya dan menunjukkan padanya. Tapi, setiap kali aku membuka pintu dan menatap gadisku, aku semakin merasa kosong karena tidak bisa menemukannya. Aku tidak bisa merasakannya.

Jadi, aku menjauhkan diri dari gadisku di malam berikutnya. Aku mencoba untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau aku hanya melindunginya dari kegelapan dan situasi menyebalkan saat dia berjalan masuk ke kamarku. Tapi, itu hanya kebohongan. Aku semakin membenci diriku sendiri saat dia menatapku dengan sedih.

Aku masih menyakitinya karena aku tidak bisa merasakan cinta. Aku tahu itu semua dari nama kue dan tatapan matanya. Aku benar-benar racun. Aku tidak lagi menciumnya seperti dulu, aku mencoba menahan diriku sendiri untuk menyentuhnya. Aku tidak melakukannya karena keinginanku. Aku melakukannya karena cintanya padaku membuatku merasa seperti sampah.

Melihat matanya menyala saat aku mengusap kulitnya atau mengecup kepalanya membuatku sadar, aku tidak mampu merasakannya. Dan itu tidak adil baginya.

Setelah malam pertama, aku bahkan tidak bisa lagi menatapnya. Aku langsung berpaling, bersembunyi dari semua kasih sayang dan maaf dalam kesabarannya. Sedikit kecupan yang kulayangkan padanya sedikit-demi-sedikit tumbuh menjadi perasaan jijik pada diriku sendiri.

Saat dia pulang di pagi harinya, aku akan tetap berbaring di tempat tidur di sepanjang hari. Aku kira beberapa orang akan menyebutku menyedihkan. Tapi, aku masih tetap mencari perasaan cinta itu. Mencari sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah kutemukan. Dan aku menghabiskan hari dengan mengurung diri dan berpikir keras.

Aku bisa merasakan persahabatan dengannya, kesetiaan padanya, kepedulian dan protektif padanya, dan memujanya. Aku bahkan bisa dengan mudah merasakan nafsu padanya. Tapi, mustahil bagiku untuk mencapai ke tingkat perasaan lain. Dan bukan hanya untuknya, tapi untuk semua orang. Dan semakin aku berpikir tentang hal itu, semakin aku merasa seperti sampah.

Aku seharusnya mencintai Paman Bogum. Dia yang menyelamatkanku. Dia mencintaiku tanpa syarat seperti gadisku, dan masih bersamaku untuk melalui semua omong kosong yang selalu kutempatkan untuknya. Dia pantas merasakan cintaku, sama seperti gadisku. Tapi, perasaan itu tidak pernah ada. Bahkan, setelah empat tahun, sedikit bayangan dari emosi itu masih tidak ada.

Aku hanya merasa hormat, setia, peduli, dan sedikit kagum pada Paman Bogum. Tapi, tidak ada cinta.

Aku sendiri bahkan merasa ini tidak masuk akal, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bisa merasakannya. Aku hanya manusia biasa. Aku punya hati dan jiwa. Tapi, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakannya. Padahal, aku sama sekali tidak takut untuk merasakannya. Tapi, yang aku tahu, kalau aku tidak merasakannya, aku akan semakin kuat.

Aku seperti orang aneh. Kosong dan hampa. Gadisku ingin membantuku dan peduli padaku. Aku bisa melihatnya saat dia menatapku. Tapi, ini salah satu hal yang tidak bisa dia bantu. Dia tidak bisa menunjukkan padaku miliknya. Karena di saat cinta, atau pun tidak-ada-cinta, yang terlibat, kami bukanlah gayung bersambut. Karena dia masih bisa merasakannya, dan menunjukkannya, dan membuatku tersenyum. Dan aku tidak bisa melakukan itu untuknya.

Jadi, saat dia datang di malam hari, aku langsung menutup diri. Aku ada di sini, di dalam kamar, tapi aku hilang. Aku sibuk berenang di dalam pikirkanku sendiri dan mencari ke kedalaman yang suram untuk hal yang sama setiap malam, dan tidak pernah menemukannya. Aku tersesat dan hilang saat perasaan putus asa menyapu diriku dan berlama-lama menari di sekelilingku.

Aku benci bersikap seperti ini padanya. Di setiap malam yang dia habiskan bersamaku, semua senyumnya terlihat dipaksakan dan palsu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku berharap dia tidak melepas hoodie-nya dan menyembunyikan perasaan terlukanya dariku. Karena aku tidak bisa mengobatinya.

Sebelum dia pulang sehari sebelum tahun baru, kami sudah mendiskusikan rencana alternatif kedatangannya malam itu. Paman Bogum dan Bibi Irene mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di padang rumput dekat sungai. Mereka melakukannya setiap tahun; dengan alasan keamanan, karena dekat dengan air saat menyalakan kembang api. Kami semua dipaksa untuk menghadirinya di tengah malam, dan jenjang tanaman akan jelas terlihat dari halaman belakang.

Aku sempat tergoda untuk membatalkan malamku dengan gadisku—menyuruhnya tidak usah datang. Tapi, akhirnya aku sadar, aku tidak ingin melewatkan tahun baru sendirian dan kelelahan. Jadi, aku memintanya untuk masuk lewat pintu depan. Itu alternatif paling mudah dan tidak akan ada seorang pun berada di depan selama pesta.

Aku menyampaikan ide itu dengan suara monoton dan menjaga jarak darinya, agar dia tidak bisa melihat semua perasaan jijikku pada diriku sendiri dan menyalahkan dirinya. Dia setuju dengan suara pelan sebelum dia keluar pagi itu.

Aku semakin merasa seperti sampah setiap kali dia pulang. Aku masih mengecup lembut pipinya, dan dia pergi tanpa menatap mataku. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan terlukanya dariku, tapi dia tidak berhasil melakukannya.

Setiap kali aku mengecupnya, aku berusaha semakin keras untuk merasakan cinta. Aku ingin memeluknya erat-erat dan memberitahunya kalau rasa cinta itu akhirnya muncul, dan melihat wajahnya menyala seperti pohon Natal saat mendengar ucapanku.

Tapi, itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Aku menghabiskan hariku sendirian di kamar setelah dia pulang. Mungkin aku sedang berkubang dengan kehampaan dan bersikap seperti seorang bajingan, tapi memang beginilah aku.

Aku ingin mengubah sikapku ini agar bisa terus berusaha menjadi yang lebih baik untuknya. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa mungkin semakin keras aku berusaha, dan mengulur-ulur waktu, perasaan cinta akhirnya datang padaku. Tapi, keputusasaan-demi-keputusasaan selalu datang dan membuatku semakin terpuruk.

Aku bertanya-tanya apa Papi B. punya obat untuk kehampaanku ini, karena aku akan meminumnya tanpa berpikir panjang hanya untuk melihat gadisku kembali tersenyum.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Tidak ada yang menggangguku hari ini. Semua orang begitu sibuk mempersiapkan pesta yang tidak pernah kupedulikan. Dan aku sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Pada saat semua orang mulai memenuhi halaman belakang malam itu, aku semakin murung. Aku bisa mendengar suara musik dan tawa dan kebahagiaan datang dari pintu balkonku, dan itu semua membuatku ingin muntah.

Aku mematikan lampu saat mereka mulai menembakkan kembang api, membiarkan sinarnya menerangi kamarku dengan cahayanya yang menakutkan.

Pada pukul setengah dua belas malam, aku mengenakan jaket kulit dan sepatu botku dan berjalan ke luar, ke halaman belakang. Aku muncul hanya untuk menyenangkan hati Paman Bogum, dan mungkin aku bisa melihat sekilas senyum gadisku saat dia menonton kembang api. Aku belum melihat senyumnya hari ini.

Aku berjalan ke halaman belakang sambil memelototi sepatuku, karena suasana hatiku semakin masam mendengar suara musik yang ceria.

Luhan menerangi padang rumput di belakang gazebo dengan lampu Natal dan sound system yang cukup mengesankan dan terlalu berkelas untuk wilayah sekaliber Bucheon. Aku sedikit kagum padanya. Dia tidak pernah melakukan apapun setengah-setengah. Aku iri padanya. Karena aku terlalu sering melakukan semuanya setengah-setengah.

Ada banyak orang di sini, mereka minum dan merokok dan tertawa. Aku bisa melihat Paman Bogum sedang memanggang daging, membuat makanan untuk semua hadirin. Tidak ada yang mengacuhkanku saat aku berjalan ke sebuah kursi lipat kosong di tepi kerumunan, di luar gazebo. Aku duduk di sana, merasa kedinginan, dan menatap kosong ke arah sungai.

Sesekali kembang api menyala dan semakin menyinari padang rumput, dan air sungai memantulkan cahayanya. Aku melihat sekilas ke kerumunan untuk mencari-cari gadisku sudah keluar atau belum.

Aku melihat Sehun di ujung padang rumput sambil memeluk Luhan, dia terlihat begitu bahagia dan jatuh cinta, dan ini membuatku sedikit membencinya. Luhan tersenyum sangat lebar saat Sehun memutar tubuhnya dan menanamkan ciuman basah di lehernya. Dia tertawa gembira, rambut bercat pirangnya menyapu wajah Sehun, dan Sehun merapikan rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan ini sangat berbeda dengan Sehun yang biasa, dia mengecup punggung tangan Luhan setelah dia melepaskannya.

Dengan penuh cinta.

Membuatnya tersenyum.

Aku tidak akan pernah bisa seperti itu.

Aku berpaling, tenggorokkanku terasa semakin pahit, dan terus melihat sekeliling. Tapi, kemudian aku melihat Kris dan Jessica di sisi lain padang rumput. Mereka sama bahagianya dengan Sehun dan Luhan, dan saling jatuh cinta.

Dan semakin aku melihat mereka, semakin aku melihat cinta mereka. Dan semakin aku melihatnya, semakin tenggorokkanku terasa pahit.

Aku terus mencari-cari Baekhyun. Pada awalnya, aku tidak melihatnya, dan aku sempat berpikir dia mungkin tidak mau keluar, aku sangat kecewa.

Bukankah semua perempuan seharusnya menikmati kembang api?

Tapi, akhirnya aku menemukannya. Dia berdiri tegak, jauh dari kerumunan orang-orang, sekitar dua puluh kaki dariku, dan terlihat kedinginan. Dia berdiri dalam kegelapan, sama sepertiku. Setidaknya kami masih gayung bersambut dalam hal ini.

Aku menatapnya tanpa malu-malu dari tempat dudukku. Hoodie-nya naik, dan ritsletingnya terpasang. Namun, terkadang, dia akan mengangkat kepalanya, melihat langit, untuk menonton kembang api. Cahaya kembang api menerangi wajah gadisku dalam aneka warna. Dia terlihat luar biasa cantik.

Aku merasakan ada sensasi aneh yang menarikku saat memandanginya berdiri diselimuti kegelapan. Aku merasa gatal untuk mendekatinya dan bersamanya, sampai-sampai rasanya kakiku sudah menegang. Ini aneh. Aku tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya saat aku melihatnya di sekolah. Aku selalu mencari-carinya di sekolah, tapi terus menghindarinya.

Aku terus mengawasinya dengan penasaran saat hitungan mundur menyambut tahun baru tinggal dua menit lagi. Dia memasukkan tangannya dalam-dalam ke saku hoodie-nya dan menunduk, menendang-nendang rumput basah dengan kakinya. Tidak seorang pun memerhatikannya.

Aku menatapnya dengan serius, berharap tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapanku agar aku bisa melihat matanya dan melihat apa kembang api bisa membuatnya gembira.

Dan kemudian tiba-tiba saja, kepalanya tersentak ke arahku dan manik sayunya langsung menatapku. Dia terlihat kaget. Mungkin karena dia tidak menyangka aku rela datang ke sini, dalam suhu sedingin ini, untuk menonton kembang api. Tapi, dia tidak terlihat senang atau pun takjub saat melihat kembang api. Dia buru-buru mengalihkan tatapannya dan mulai melihat-lihat ke kerumunan yang sudah berpasangan untuk ciuman tengah malam di Tahun Baru saat hitungan terus berjalan mundur. Mereka semua punya seseorang untuk memulai tahun baru.

Wajah gadisku kembali menunduk saat dia melihat mereka, dan sensasi aneh di dadaku semakin menjadi-jadi.

Aku harus melakukannya. Aku berani mengambil risiko karena aku ingin dia memiliki pengalaman ciuman Tahun Baru seperti orang lain. Atau mungkin karena aku juga menginginkannya. Tapi, ini hanya kebohongan belaka. Sensasi aneh ini terus menarikku ke arahnya, dan aku tidak cukup kuat untuk menahannya.

Aku berdiri dari kursiku dan berlari ke arahnya, ke dalam kegelapan. Dia tidak melihatku datang, tapi aku tahu dia merasakan kehadiranku. Dia pernah mengatakan dia selalu merasakan sebuah percikan saat berada di dekatku. Percikan inilah yang membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Saat aku berada di dekatnya, aku menyambar lengannya dan menariknya ke arahku, lalu berjalan semakin dalam ke kegelapan. Dia berbalik dan matanya melebar menatapku, tapi aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskannya. Jadi, aku terus memegang lengannya dan menariknya menjauh dari sungai dan padang rumput, bergegas ke area gazebo. Dia tetap diam saat mengikuti langkahku dengan terburu-buru.

Setelah kami berada di area yang gelap, aku berbalik dan mendorong tubuhnya ke sebuah tiang besar gazebo yang dapat menyembunyikan kami dari tatapan orang banyak. Matanya masih melebar dan kaget saat aku mengintip ke sekeliling tiang untuk memastikan tidak seorang pun melihat kami di sini. Semua orang begitu sibuk dengan pasangannya masing-masing, dan hanya tinggal dua puluh detik lagi menjelang tahun baru.

Napasku sedikit terengah-engah karena pacuan adrenalin saat berjalan terburu-buru dan menyelinap. Aku melirik gadisku yang berdiri di depanku, punggungnya bersandar di tiang gazebo, matanya masih melebar dan mencari-cari sesuatu di wajahku.

Aku melangkah semakin dekat ke arahnya, sampai tubuhku menempel dengan tubuhnya. Aku langsung rileks saat merasakan kedekatan kami, dan menarik turun hoodie-nya. Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam dan tersenyum pada gadisku. Ini senyum tulus pertamaku setelah berhari-hari.

Dia terlihat luar biasa bingung, dan aku ingin tertawa dibuatnya. Tapi, aku hanya menyentuh wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku saat hitungan mundur mencapai lima belas detik. Semua orang sedang menyerukan hitungan mundur saat aku membungkuk ke wajahnya.

Pemahaman akhirnya melintasi wajahnya saat tahun baru tinggal beberapa detik lagi. Dan kemudian dia tersenyum padaku. Benar-benar tersenyum. Senyuman yang lebar, sampai-sampai giginya terlihat, wajahnya berseri-seri dengan indahnya, dan puji Tuhan, aku merindukan pemandangan ini.

Matanya seperti bersinar, penuh dengan perasaan lega dan kebahagiaan, dan penuh dengan cinta tanpa syarat yang dia rasakan padaku. Tapi, aku tidak memalingkan wajahku kali ini. Aku ingin dia memilikinya. Dan aku harus melakukannya. Sensasi aneh yang terus menarikku untuk berjalan mendakatinya sudah mereda, tapi aku masih ingin lebih dekat dengannya.

Bibirku nyaris menyentuh bibirnya dan aku memejamkan mata saat tahun baru tinggal sepuluh detik lagi, dan aku bisa merasakannya berjuang menahan senyum agar dia bisa membalas ciumanku, tapi senyumannya terlalu lebar, sampai-sampai dia kesulitan menahannya. Dan aku juga tersenyum di bibirnya. Karena, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tersenyum saat dia tersenyum seperti ini? Padaku. Untukku. Karena aku.

Aku meraih wajahnya lebih erat, membelai pipinya dengan ibu jariku, dan memasukkan jariku ke dalam rambut lembut di belakang telinganya dan berjuang menunggu detik-detik terakhir untuk menempatkan ciumanku di bibirnya agar sensasi aneh ini bisa menghilang. Aku bahkan tidak ingin menciumnya dengan lembut.

Saat hitungan mundur akhirnya selesai, lidahku langsung melesat di antara bibirnya yang masih tersenyum, keinginan untuk semakin dekat dengannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Dan dia menerimanya dengan antusias, dan lututku langsung lemas saat jari-jarinya mengepal di rambutku dan menarik wajahku lebih dekat untuk memperdalam ciuman kami, dan dia mendorong lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutku.

Gerakanku semakin tergesa-gesa saat napasku ikut berpacu dan lidahku mendorong lidahnya, dan tubuhku menekan tubuhnya.

Suara ledakan keras kembang api menjadi latar belakang dan begitu pula dengan lagu bodoh tahun baru, Auld Lang Syne. Tapi, yang kupedulikan hanyalah gadisku yang sedang menekan tubuhku sangat erat, sampai-sampai cincin yang terletak di antara baju kaos dan kulitku menekan dadaku yang penuh bekas luka sampai terasa menyakitkan.

Dia mencengkeram jaket kulitku dengan sebelah tangannya, dia menarikku dan berjuang melawan gerakan lidahku. Tubuhnya sudah terjepit di antara tubuhku dan tiang, aku tahu tubuhnya pasti sakit, tapi dia terus-terusan menarikku lebih dekat dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman kami.

Pikiranku sudah penuh dengan nafsu, dan pinggulku mendorong pinggulnya. Tapi, pada saat yang bersamaan, ada sesuatu yang lain yang kurasakan. Dan aku semakin menariknya dan mendesaknya, dan bertindak terlalu kasar dengan gadisku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menahan keinginanku untuk memilikinya seutuhnya. Aku ingin merangkak ke dalam dirinya dan tidak ingin pergi lagi.

Dan perasaan baru yang menyala di dalam diriku membuatku merintih di dalam mulutnya saat aku menarik lembut rambutnya. Perasaan ini terasa begitu baru dan asing dan lebih serius dari apapun yang pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa nama perasaan ini. Yang kutahu hanyalah aku ingin terus lebih dekat dengannya.

Aku tidak tahu seberapa dekat perasaan asing ini dengan perasaan cinta yang sudah kucari-cari dengan putus asa, tapi aku tahu ini benar-benar baru bagiku dan berada di tingkat atas. Lebih atas daripada perasaaan peduli dan persahabatan dan pemujaan, dan bahkan nafsu.

Dan aku benar-benar tenggelam di dalamnya.

Aku bahkan hampir tertawa di dalam mulutnya saat euforia perasaan asing ini menguasaiku. Alih-alih mempertanyakannya, aku langsung menuangkan perasaan asing ini ke dalam ciuman kami. Apapun ini, aku memberikan semuanya pada gadisku, sambil berharap dan berdoa agar dia bisa merasakannya, dan mungkin memberitahuku apa ini dan apa perasaan ini cukup untuknya.

Dan saat ciumanku semakin mendesak dengan perasaan asing ini, dia merintih di dalam mulutku dan terengah-engah. Dan kemudian kami berdua bernapas terengah-engah dan saling bernapas ke dalam mulut masing-masing. Kami masih saling menarik dan menekan tubuh kami dan melanjutkan ciuman yang penuh gairah ini di kegelapan gazebo. Gazebo yang sama, tempat di mana semuanya dimulai.

Aku benar-benar takut kalau aku menarik diriku dari ciuman ini, perasaan asing ini akan pergi, dan aku tidak akan pernah lagi merasakannya. Tapi, aku butuh oksigen. Jadi, dengan enggan, aku menarik bibirku dan mulai meneguk udara Januari yang begitu dingin ini, tapi gadisku masih terus mengecupku. Dia mengecup leherku dan mencium tenggorokanku dengan panas.

Dan perasaan asing ini masih ada!

Aku tertawa terengah-engah ke tiang kayu di depanku saat aku memegang kepala gadisku ke leherku dengan erat. Dia mungkin berpikir aku sudah gila, tapi dia tidak pernah menarik dirinya dari leherku untuk memberitahuku. Aku terus tertawa dan terengah-engah saat dia mencium tenggorokanku, lalu pipi dan daguku, dan semuanya. Dan setelah napasku sudah cukup terkendali, aku membalas semua kecupan dan ciumannya. Aku meraih wajahnya dan menempatkan kecupan di sekitar tulang pipinya.

Dia masih tersenyum padaku dan menarik rambutku lebih dekat. Aku menggunakan semua ciumanku dan mataku dan senyumku untuk menunjukkan perasaan ini padanya. Aku masih tidak tahu apa nama perasaan ini, tapi perasaan ini masih ada. Dan ini membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa di bibirku saat ciuman bertubi-tubi kutanamkan di kulit hangatnya. Dan saat setiap inci wajah cantiknya sudah selesai kukecup, aku meletakkan lenganku di pinggang rampingnya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

Dia tertawa kecil sambil terengah-engah dan membalas pelukanku dengan semangat. Wajahku bersandar di bahunya, dan kemudian aku berpaling dan mengistirahatkan bibirku di kulit hangat lehernya, dan tersenyum gembira. Ini pengalaman paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku.

 _But the way that I feel about you_

 _Is beyond words_

- **In A Manner of Speaking, Nouvelle Vague**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **tbc**


	25. Heavenly Hazelnut Perfection

**© angstgoddess003**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Baekhyun POV**_

Luar biasa lega. Itulah yang kurasakan saat memeluk leher Chanyeol erat-erat, dia bisa mati tercekik karena ulahku di gazebo.

Aku bisa merasakan senyumnya di leherku. Dia kembali padaku. Dan tidak hanya kembali, tapi sikapnya juga membuatku hampir menangis terharu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang bergelojak di dalam dirinya, atau apa yang membuatnya seperti ini, tapi, api yang selama ini kulihat di dalam dirinya ternyata belum hilang. Dan bahkan api itu tidak lagi redup seperti dulu. Apinya menyala begitu terang, sampai-sampai aku bisa merasakan kehangatannya lewat sentuhannya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku yang menarik tubuhku terlebih dahulu. Dan saat aku siap-siap untuk beranjak, dia masih tersenyum, tapi dia menolak untuk melepaskan pinggangku. Aku tertawa dibuatnya. Tapi, aku harus pergi sebelum Luhan datang. Jadi, aku mengecup singkat bibirnya yang sudah bengkak dan berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari sekeliling tubuhku.

"Aku akan datang setelah berhasil kabur dari Luhan," janjiku.

Aku tahu Luhan akan bersama Sehun sepanjang malam. Aku bahkan sudah berbicara dengan Sehun sebelum mereka mulai menyalakan kembang api dan memintanya untuk membuat sibuk Luhan sepanjang malam agar ketidakhadiranku di rumah tidak ketahuan. Dan tentu saja Sehun setuju, dia benar-benar laki-laki favoritku nomor dua.

Chanyeol mengangguk, dan dengan enggan berjalan menjauh kembali rumahnya sebelum melihatku sejenak. Setelah dia pergi, aku berjalan berbelok-belok melewati kerumunan orang untuk menemui Bibi Irene dan membuat sebuah alibi yang meyakinkan. Bibi percaya dengan alasanku, dia berdiri di samping dr. Park, di pinggir sungai. Yang kulakukan hanyalah memberitahunya aku sudah lelah dan ingin segera tidur. Bibi tidak pernah mengecek keberadaanku di kamar pada malam hari, jadi, aku tidak perlu khawatir asalkan pintu kamarku tertutup.

Aku sedikit curiga Bibi Irene dan dr. Park sering menghabiskan malam bersama. Dan sebelum Chanyeol menarikku pergi, aku juga memerhatikan mereka sudah berpasangan untuk ciuman tahun baru. Aku sedikit frustasi karena tidak bisa melihat ciuman mereka untuk mengira-ngira seberapa romantis hubungan mereka.

Aku melihat Sehun di padang rumput dan memandangnya lama. Dia mengerti maksudku, dan mengangguk paham. Luhan sedang bergelantungan di punggungnya. Aku kembali melihat ke sekeliling padang rumput untuk mencari keberadaan Kris. Dia duduk di sebelah Jessica yang terlihat sudah bosan. Kris masih menembakkan kembang api, dan terlihat terlalu menikmatinya. Jadi, aku berjalan melintasi halaman, menyelinap melalui kegelapan, dan sampai di depan kediaman Park dengan mudah.

Chanyeol bilang padaku tadi pagi untuk langsung masuk. Suasana rumah ini terlihat terang dan kosong, dan aku berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Chanyeol. Aku tahu dia sedang menungguku. Setelah aku mencapai pintunya, aku tidak mau repot-repot mengetuk dan langsung meraih kenop untuk membukanya.

Dia duduk di tengah-tengah tempat tidur. Dia masih mengenakan jaket kulitnya, dan tersenyum manis padaku. Melihat pemandangan seperti ini saja sudah membuat wajahku berseri-seri. Aku sangat merindukan senyumnya. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menahan diri setelah menutup pintu dan melesat ke tempat tidur. Aku melompat ke dalam pelukannya dan kembali mengalungkan lenganku di lehernya.

Antusiasmeku membuatnya jatuh telentang di tempat tidur, dan aku tiba-tiba takut sikapku sudah melewati batas. Tapi, dia hanya tertawa dan memeluk pinggangku sambil membenamkan wajahnya di rambutku dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Aku mengecup lehernya berkali-kali, karena aku senang bisa melakukannya lagi. Dan aku bahagia karena dia benar-benar memelukku, dan benar-benar menghirup aromaku, dan benar-benar senang melihatku di sini.

Dia berguling dan membawa tubuh kami ke bantal. Dan bukannya menempatkan kepalaku di dadanya, dia malah meletakkan keningnya di keningku dan menghela napas dalam-dalam. Dia bernapas lega. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku menyambut apa adanya.

Dia memelukku erat-erat dengan kedua lengannya di pinggangku. Aku sedikit khawatir lengannya yang terbaring di bawah tubuhku akan kesemutan, tapi dia sepertinya tidak peduli. Aku tersenyum lebar dan meremas tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah bertingkah seperti bajingan," bisiknya sedih di wajahku, dia menatap mataku dengan ekspresi menyesal.

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak masalah sekarang," bisikku tulus selagi tetap menatap matanya, mencoba untuk menyampaikan semua cinta yang kurasakan untuknya.

Kemarahan yang telah bersarang di dalam diriku benar-benar telah hilang.

Dia tersenyum dan memindahkan kepalanya untuk memberi ciuman lembut di bibirku. Aku kaget dia mau menciumku di tempat tidur, melihat bagaimana kami punya semacam aturan tidak tertulis tentang hal ini di masa lalu.

Ciuman ini terasa lebih lembut dan sensual. Berbeda dari ciuman kami di gazebo. Tapi, intensitasnya masih terasa di dalam pelukannya yang semakin erat saat dia mengulum bibir bawahku dengan bermalas-malasan. Jadi, aku kembali membalas ciumannya dengan senang hati dan penuh kasih sayang, tanganku secara otomatis membelai rambutnya yang berantakan dan bagian belakang lehernya dengan lembut.

Kami tidak tidur malam itu. Kami bahkan tidak berpindah dari posisi kami. Kami menghabiskan waktu lima jam hanya dengan berciuman lembut. Tidak ada lidah yang terlibat dalam ciuman kami, dan aku sangat menikmatinya. Karena napas kami tidak terengah-engah dan kami tidak perlu melepaskan diri untuk menarik napas.

Nafsu itu masih ada, dan aku masih bisa merasakan kenyataannya saat Chanyeol memelukku erat-erat sambil sesekali menggeser pinggulnya ke pinggulku. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Bahkan, aku juga bernafsu dan tubuhku seperti bergerak otomatis menyamai gerakannya. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang lain yang mengemudikan ciumannya. Dan aku tidak tahu apa itu, tapi aku membiarkannya mengalir. Aku terlalu sering tersenyum di bibirnya.

Pada pukul setengah enam pagi, aku sadar aku harus pulang. Jadi, dengan enggan aku memalingkan wajahku dari wajah Chanyeol. Dia membuka matanya dan mengerutkan kening yang membuatku tertawa pelan. Dia tidak ingin aku pergi. Tapi, aku harus pergi. Jadi, aku kembali mengecup singkat bibirnya lalu mengangkat tubuhku dari tempat tidur dan lengannya yang malang.

Aku tidak membawa tas atau pun piyama, tapi aku masih punya sekantong kue di saku jaketku. Aku meletakkannya di samping jam alarm. Kuenya sedikit hancur karena pelukan kami, tapi sebagian besar masih utuh. Aku tersenyum lebar padanya. Dia masih berbaring dan menatapku dengan serius, dan kembali cemberut karena aku harus pulang.

Aku sudah hampir sampai di pintu kaca saat mendengarnya melompat dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke arahku. Aku berbalik saat dia melangkah di depanku, lalu dia menyentuh wajahku dengan kedua tangannya dan meletakkan bibirnya di bibirku lagi. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dengan semangat, dan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutku.

Aku senang akhirnya ciumannya kembali kasar, aku membalas ciumannya, dan mengepalkan tanganku di jaket kulitnya yang masih dia kenakan, dan memiringkan kepalaku untuk memperdalam ciuman kami saat aku menariknya semakin dekat. Ini terasa seperti ciuman di gazebo.

Dengan perlahan tubuhnya mendorong tubuhku sampai punggungku bersandar di dinding, di samping pintu kaca. Gerakan lidahnya semakin mendesak dan tangannya sedikit terkepal di rambutku.

Aku merintih di dalam mulutnya dan memindahkan tanganku dari jaketnya untuk mengepal rambutnya, dan menarik-nariknya dengan kasar. Tubuhnya menekan tubuhku semakin erat ke dinding, dia akhirnya terang-terangan menunjukkan nafsunya sambil mendorong pinggulnya ke pinggulku dan mengerang. Napasku sudah terengah-engah di dalam mulutnya, lidahku mendorong lidahnya, dan aku mengerang saat merasakan pinggulnya mendorongku.

Aku melengkungkan pinggulku, menjauh dari dinding, dan membalas gerakan pinggulnya. Aku berusaha melawan keinginan untuk mengalungkan kakiku di pinggangnya agar dia bisa lebih dekat denganku. Aku bergerak melawan tubuhnya sambil mendesah dan berharap agar dia bersedia melakukan hal-hal yang jauh lebih intim dari ini denganku.

Dia mengerang sambil terengah-engah di mulutku dan sebelah tangannya berpindah dari rambutku untuk meraih pinggulku erat-erat, lalu menariknya lebih dekat saat lidahnya mendorong lidahku dengan tergesa-gesa.

Senang karena dia tidak menarik dirinya, tubuhku menggeliat melawan pinggulnya, dan napasku semakin terengah-engah di dalam mulutnya, membuat organ di antara kedua kakiku semakin basah. Seolah-olah membaca pikiranku, dia kembali mengerang di dalam mulutku selagi menyelipkan tangannya di bawah kaki kananku, dia membungkus jari-jarinya di sekeliling pahaku dan mengalungkannya di pinggulnya lalu mencengkeram dengan erat dan mendorong pinggulnya ke tubuhku.

Kontak baru yang kurasakan ini membuatku mendesah dan kembali menggeliat melawan tubuhnya. Aku pikir kalau kami terus melanjutkan aktivitas ini, aku akan menuruni jenjang tanaman dengan rambut yang benar-benar kusut. Tapi, aku tidak keberatan.

Aku rasa dia bisa membaca pikiranku, karena dia langsung menarik kembali lidahnya dari mulutku, namun bibirnya yang basah masih menempel di bibirku dan dia menarik napas dengan terengah-engah. Dengan lembut dia melepaskan kaitan pahaku dari pinggangnya.

Dia membuka matanya, dan matanya masih berselimut dengan nafsu dan bersinar dengan sesuatu yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Dia menatapku dengan serius dan mengucapkan, "Selamat tahun baru, Baekhyun." Dia kembali menarik napas di bibirku.

Aku tersenyum di bibirnya dan membiarkan tawa kecilku lolos.

"Ya, selamat tahun baru juga," jawabku.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chanyeol POV**_

Ini hari yang menyenangkan. Aku bahkan masturbasi tiga kali di kamar mandi setelah gadisku pulang.

Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Tidak mudah merasakan denyut ereksi selama lima jam, terutama saat penyebabnya juga menikmati ereksiku saat aku menekannya ke pinggulnya.

Dia bertingkah seperti ingin melakukan hal yang lebih jauh denganku. Dan kalau dia gadis lain yang berada di kamarku, dan menciumku seperti itu—sebelum ada Baekhyun—aku sudah langsung melucuti pakaian mereka dan menyetubuhi mereka di dinding. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menyetubuhi gadisku begitu saja. Dia layak mendapatkan hal yang lebih dari sekedar bersetubuh.

Bercinta, itulah yang pantas dia dapatkan. Dan aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa seberuntung itu dapat bercinta dengannya, tapi perasaan asing di dalam diriku yang semalaman kutumpahkan padanya memberiku harapan.

Aku tertawa sendiri saat menyadari akulah yang belum siap untuk melakukan hal yang jauh lebih intim dengan gadisku. Dan tentu saja, dia bisa merasakan cintanya untukku tanpa ada keraguan.

Aku menghabiskan sisa hariku dengan menunggu kedatangannya. Sensasi yang terasa selalu menarik-narikku ini sedikit mereda saat aku tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi aku masih tetap bisa merasakannya. Aku membutuhkannya untuk berada di sampingku dan menyentuhku.

Aku ingin mengambil cincin sialan dari leherku dan memakainya dengan cara yang semestinya saat hubungan dua orang sudah resmi dan saling cinta. Tapi, aku masih tidak tahu dengan perasaanku. Aku berharap siapapun yang menciptakan barang terkutuk juga menciptakan cara memakainya yang bermakna " _Terlalu gila untuk kembali merasakan cinta, tapi sangat, sangat ingin merasakannya_ ". Kemudian aku terpikir perusahaan yang bergerak dalam industri kartu ucapan akan merugi kalau membuat kartu seperti itu.

Aku mencoba untuk menghabiskan hariku di lantai bawah, tapi Papi B. sedang mabuk. Dia merajuk di dalam ruang kerjanya dan berusaha untuk menyembunyikan fakta, tapi tetap saja aku tahu. Dia selalu bersembunyi saat mabuk. Aku ingin membuatkan obat penawar mabuk fantastis gadisku, tapi aku rasa itu hanya akan membangkitkan kecurigaan.

Aku menghindar dari Kris selagi dia bermain video game barunya yang dia peroleh sebagai kado Natal. Aku menghabiskan sedikit waktu dengan mengerjakan PR karena besok aku akan kembali bersekolah. Aku meringis memikirkan memulai tahun baru tanpa mobilku kalau nilaiku turun.

Saat gadisku akhirnya datang pukul sepuluh malam, aku semakin gelisah, dan benar-benar lelah karena tidak tidur semalaman. Aku membukakan pintu dan tersenyum melihatnya saat sensasi aneh yang menarik-narikku ini kembali muncul dan mereda secara bersamaan.

Manik kecilnya bersinar saat menatap mataku, dan dia tersenyum. Dan saat aku akhirnya mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajah gembiranya, aku langsung memerhatikan rambut ikal mengkilapnya sudah kembali muncul.

Aku tidak sabar membawanya ke dalam kamar. Aku bahkan tidak sempat menutup pintu saat menariknya ke tubuhku dan mengulum bibirnya.

Dia tersenyum di bibirku dan membalas ciumanku dengan penuh sukacita saat lidah kami bertemu. Aku memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat, sebelah tanganku masuk ke dalam rambut ikalnya yang mengkilap dan mendesah saat sensasi aneh yang menarik-narikku hampir sepenuhnya hilang dan digantikan dengan gelombang perasaan asing.

Aku mengakhiri ciuman kami sebelum ereksiku kembali berdenyut untuk lima jam ke depan. Dia membongkar makanan di tempat tidur dan bersiap-siap untuk berjalan ke sofa, tapi aku cepat-cepat meraih lengannya.

"Duduk bersamaku malam ini?" tanyaku memohon saat dia menatapku, aku tahu sensasi yang selalu menarik-narikku untuk bersamanya akan semakin menjadi-jadi kalau aku hanya menatapnya di seberang kamar sepanjang malam.

Senyumnya semakin lebar dan dia mengangguk antusias, membuat semua ikal rambutnya bergerak di sekeliling wajah dan lehernya. Dengan lega, aku menjatuhkan tubuhku ke tempat tidur dan mulai membuka semua hidanganku selagi gadisku berjalan ke sofa untuk membuka hoodie-nya, dia mengenakan sweater gelap yang memerlihatkan dua sentimeter lebih dari kulitnya, dan mengambil sebuah buku dari rak.

Dia duduk di sampingku selagi aku makan, dia bercerita tentang harinya bersama Luhan dan Bibi Irene. Kami menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit untuk membahas kecurigaan kami tentang Paman Bogum dan Bibi Irene. Baekhyun terlihat kaget saat aku memaparkan perjalanan bisnis mereka di hari yang bersamaan.

Dia ternganga saat aku memasukkan sepotong ham lezat ke dalam mulutku.

"Apa kau pikir..." dia terhenti bicara, tidak percaya.

Aku tergelak dan menggeleng karena kenaifannya saat roda mulai berputar di kepalanya. Sedikit lucu menurutku karena tidak semua orang menyadarinya. Dia menghabiskan waktu sepanjang sisa makananku untuk meyakinkan Bibi Irene adalah pasangan yang sempurna untuk Paman Bogum.

Aku menatap maniknya yang menyala saat memikirkan itu. Aku tidak memprotesnya. Bibi Irene jauh lebih baik dari semua perawat di rumah sakit yang selalu mengikuti Paman Bogum kemana-mana.

Setelah aku selesai makan, aku mengucapkan terima kasih dengan memberinya kecupan lembut, lalu membelai ikal mengkilapnya yang jatuh ke wajahnya saat aku mengulum bibir bawahnya. Aku membiarkan gelombang perasaan asing ini masuk ke dalam ciuman kami, menunjukkan perasaanku padanya, dan menikmatinya. Saat aku menarik diri, dia kembali tersenyum lebar. Aku sepertinya terlalu menikmati suasana.

Kami berdua sudah cukup lelah, jadi kami langsung mengganti pakaian untuk segera tidur. Setelah aku mematikan lampu, aku langsung berbalik dan memeluk gadisku erat-erat, lalu mengumpulkan rambutnya di atas kepalanya dan membenamkan wajahku di sana sambil mendesah.

Aku mengecup lembut puncak kepalanya saat dia mulai bersenandung lagu pengantar tidurku, dan memeluknya bersama perasaan asing yang kurasakan ini sampai akhirnya aku tertidur.

Saat alarm berbunyi, aku benar-benar tidak ingin menarik tubuhku darinya. Jadi, aku langsung berguling sambil membawa gadisku dan mengerang. Dia berguling di atas tubuhku, dan membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku, rambut ikalnya menutupi leher dan tenggorokanku selagi aku berusaha menundukkan jam alarm dengan segala kebencianku.

Dia mencoba untuk melihat ke arahku, tapi rambutnya menghalangi wajahnya, sehingga mustahil baginya untuk menatapku. Aku tertawa—masih mengantuk dan mengangkat sebelah tanganku dari pinggangnya untuk menyeka rambutnya. Dia sejenak menatap mataku sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar. Dan aku kembali tersenyum padanya sambil mengangkat bahu. Aku akan melakukannya setiap pagi kalau senyumnya adalah hal pertama yang bisa kulihat saat bangun tidur.

Dia bergeser untuk bangun, dan kemudian tubuhnya membeku, dia menatapku dengan mata lebar. Perlahan aku memejamkan mata dan menggeleng meminta maaf, sambil berharap aku tidak memilih posisi seperti ini saat mengenakan celana piyama yang tipis. Ereksi pagi brengsek.

Aku kembali membuka mata dan meliriknya sambil meringis.

"Aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya," ucapku menggerutu dan mengantuk, berharap dia tidak berpikir aku ini orang aneh.

Sesaat, dia hanya duduk diam, dan aku khawatir sudah membuatnya merasa tersinggung. Tapi kemudian, dia tersenyum padaku dan tertawa kecil saat beranjak keluar dari tempat tidur.

Aku memutar mataku dan mulai mengelus rambutku sendiri saat dia beringsut ke kamar mandi sambil tertawa-tawa. Saat dia keluar dan mulai mengemasi semua barang-barangnya, aku berguling dari tempat tidur. Tidak biasanya aku melakukan ini sampai dia pergi, tapi aku ingin memberinya sebuah ciuman untuk memulai harinya. Jadi, aku menunggunya meletakkan kue di meja samping tempat tidur.

Saat dia berbalik dan melihatku berdiri di pintu kaca menunggunya, dia sedikit kaget. Aku tersenyum padanya dan bersandar di dinding samping pintu saat dia berjalan ke arahku sambil tersenyum. Setelah dia cukup dekat, aku meraih wajahnya dan membawa bibirnya ke bibirku. Saat itulah aku teringat bagaimana semua kecupanku di pipinya membuatku merasa seperti sampah. Jadi, aku mencengkeram wajahnya lebih erat dan menuangkan semua perasaan asing ini ke dalam ciumanku.

Saat dia menarik dirinya, matanya menyala penuh kebahagiaan dan membuat perasaan asing ini membengkak dua kali lipat di dalam diriku. Aku langsung mengelus pipinya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, aku membukakan pintu untuknya dan menatapnya melangkah keluar balkon. Rambut ikal mengkilapnya yang kusut, tertiup ke segala arah karena hujan angin.

Aku mengerutkan kening karena membayangkan gadisku harus berjalan melalui hujan yang dingin ini. Tapi, dia memanjat pagar dan menuruni jenjang tanaman rambat begitu cepat sampai-sampai aku tidak punya waktu untuk menyuarakan pikiranku.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Aku mengemudi ke rumah Sehun, masih dalam keadaan mabuk perasaan asing ini. Sesampainya Sehun di mobil, aku melihatnya masih sedikit mabuk karena perayaan tahun baru kemarin, aku mengucapkan terima kasih karena taktik pengalihan perhatiannya pada Luhan malam itu.

Aku sempat berpikir untuk menceritakan perasaan asing ini padanya, tapi kemudian aku khawatir kami berdua akan berkomitmen untuk membuat acara menginap dan mengepang rambut saat kami membahas perasaan masing-masing. Persetan dengan semua itu.

Dan saat aku parkir di sekolah, aku langsung sadar aku kacau. Aku melihat gadisku berdiri sendirian di tempat parkir selagi Luhan menyambut Sehun dengan antusiasme yang sedikit murahan dan hampir membuatku muntah.

Sensasi aneh yang menarik-narikku ini semakin menjadi-jadi saat melihatnya berdiri sendirian, dan aku tidak bisa mendekatinya.

Aneh sekali rasanya. Aku bertanya-tanya apa ini hal yang baik atau buruk, dan apa seperti ini rasanya cinta? Dan bagaimana caranya Baekhyun bisa menangani hal yang begitu kuat seperti ini?

Aku mengangkat bahu dan berjalan ke kelas pertama, merasa semakin seperti sampah dengan tiap menit yang berlalu. Aku menghabiskan dua kelas pertamaku dengan fokus belajar, dan bersyukur karena sensasi aneh yang menarik-narikku ini tidak terlalu parah saat aku tidak bisa melihat gadisku.

Kemudian dalam perjalananku menuju kelas ketiga, aku melihatnya di lorong. Dia berjalan ke arahku dengan hoodie terangkat dan kepala tertunduk. Dan dia langsung merasakan kehadiranku seperti biasa, karena kepalanya sedikit naik dan dia balas menatapku saat aku berjalan ke arahnya.

Aku mencoba untuk meredam sensasi menarik-narik ini dan hal ini membuat jariku berkedut ke arahnya. Tapi, tepat saat jariku sedikit terangkat ke arahnya, jarinya juga sedikit terangkat ke arahku, di samping pahanya. Dan kami bersentuhan. Tepat di tengah-tengah lorong, di depan semua orang.

Ini hanya sentuhan ringan. Dan ini benar-benar tidak disengaja.

Aku langsung berhenti dan berbalik melihatnya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya. Aku bahkan kaget melihat reaksiku sendiri. Tapi, saat aku berbalik, aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya yang berjalan menjauh.

Aku berdiri sejenak di sini sambil menarik-narik rambutku dan mengerutkan alis sebelum akhirnya tersentak dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas. Aku menghabiskan pelajaran Sastra Korea dengan membaca literatur lama yang menggambarkan cinta dan emosi lainnya, dan mencoba untuk menyimpulkan seberapa dekat perasaan asingku ini dengan cinta. Tapi, ini semua terlalu membingungkan.

Aku rasa membaca dan merasakan adalah dua hal yang sangat berbeda. Setelah mencobanya begitu lama, aku akhirnya menyerah. Aku pikir kalau perasaan asing yang kurasakan ini membuatnya bahagia, berarti aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan sebutannya, atau seberapa dekat perasaan ini dengan cinta. Aku hanya sangat senang punya perasaan ini.

Dan pada saat jam istirahat siang tiba, aku telah memutuskan untuk berhenti terobsesi dan menikmati suasana. Aku masih tenggelam di dalam perasaan ini.

Aku berjalan ke mejaku yang biasa di kantin dan menghenyakkan tubuhku ke kursi. Aku melirik ke meja gadisku, dia belum ada di sana, jadi aku mengambil sekantong Heavenly Hazelnut Perfection dari tasku dan mulai memakannya selagi menunggu gadisku masuk. Aku memang tidak bisa duduk dengannya, tapi aku masih bisa melihatnya.

Aku kaget saat Sehun berjalan ke dalam ruangan. Dan bahkan lebih kaget lagi saat dia datang untuk duduk bersamaku. Dia duduk di depanku, dan mengeluarkan sekantong kue yang dibuatkan Baekhyun untuknya. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa cemburu saat melihatnya bersama sekantong kue buatan gadisku. Tapi, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ini benar-benar tidak rasional.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku saat dia membuka kantong kuenya.

"Tidak ada gila-gilaan lagi di lemari kebersihan hari ini?" tanyaku penasaran, aku ingin tahu kenapa dia tidak bercumbu dengan Luhan selama sejam.

Dia memakan sepotong kue. "Luhan ingin duduk dengan Baekhyun," ucapnya sambil mengangkat bahu dan mengunyah pada waktu yang bersamaan.

Aku sedikit meringis jijik saat melihat remah-remah berterbang keluar dari mulutnya.

Aku menggeleng dan terus makan kueku. Aku senang Luhan masih lebih memilih untuk mempedulikan gadisku daripada berciuman dengan Si Jorok Brengsek di depanku.

Aku terus menatap pintu, menunggu mereka untuk masuk, selagi kami makan dalam diam. Luhan yang masuk terlebih dahulu, dia melirik lama Sehun dan duduk di mejanya dengan Jessica dan Kris. Aku penasaran apa dia pernah melihat bajingan ini makan sebelumnya. Menjijikkan. Lebih parah dari Kris.

Kemudian gadisku berjalan masuk dengan hoodie terangkat dan mengernyit menjauh dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya sambil meringis. Aku melihatnya dengan serius saat sensasi aneh yang menarik-narikku ini semakin tumbuh di dadaku dan membengkak, dan membuatku ingin melupakan segala sesuatu yang mencegahku datang padanya.

Dia duduk di sebelah Luhan dan mengangguk singkat pada mereka semua. Saat dia membungkuk untuk mengambil buku dan kue dari tasnya, aku masih menatapnya dengan serius sambil berharap dia membalas tatapanku. Seperti saat kami berada di padang rumput di malam tahun baru.

Aku menatap bagian atas hoodie-nya saat dia mengaduk-aduk tasnya dan aku memblokir semua orang yang berada di ruangan ini.

Akhirnya, saat dia duduk kembali, mata kami bertemu. Dia menatap tepat ke arahku, dan aku bisa melihat matanya menyala saat bertemu dengan mataku. Matanya bersinar penuh dengan cinta. Ini membuat perasaan asing dalam diriku kembali membengkak. Begitu pula dengan sensasi menarik-narik yang kurasakan untuk berada di dekatnya.

Tapi, aku tahu aku tidak bisa bersamanya sekarang. Jadi, aku melakukan satu-satunya hal yang kubisa dan menuangkan perasaan asing ini ke dalam tatapanku, berharap dia bisa melihatnya, dan mengerti meskipun aku tidak bisa bersamanya sekarang, tapi aku benar-benar ingin melakukannya.

Dan seolah-olah dia paham maksudku, dia langsung tersenyum dan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dengan membuka buku. Aku berkedip beberapa kali, dan kemudian kantin tiba-tiba saja sudah ramai. Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam dan akhirnya mengalihkan tatapanku darinya, kembali melihat Sehun.

Entah kenapa matanya melebar menatapku. Dia menganga sambil memegang kue. Sebelah alisku terangkat melihatnya, bertanya-tanya apa yang begitu membuatnya tertarik. Tapi, bukannya menjawab, dia malah memutar kepalanya ke arah meja Luhan. Aku mengikuti tatapannya ke seberang ruangan, dan sedikit kaget saat menyadari dia ternyata menatap gadisku.

Akhirnya, Sehun berbalik melihatku. Alisku kembali terangkat, tapi dia kembali melihat Baekhyun, lalu menatapku lagi. Dan kemudian dia menyeringai. Keningku berkerut melihatnya, bertanya-tanya apa Luhan memamerkan celana dalamnya. Itu tidak akan membuatku kaget sebenarnya.

Dia mencibir dan menggeleng. Kemudian dia mengucapkan empat buah kata yang hampir membuatku mendapat serangan jantung.

"Bukankah cinta itu menyenangkan?" tanyanya masih menyeringai.

Aku menganga melihatnya, bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia bisa sampai pada kesimpulan itu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanyaku frustrasi.

Enak saja dia bicara seperti itu saat aku mati-matian mencoba merasakannya.

Dia kembali mencibir, membuatku ingin menghantam kepalanya ke meja.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengerti?" tanyanya dengan nada merendahkan.

Aku semakin gusar dan mengangkat alisku. Ya, aku memang tidak mengerti. Tapi, alangkah baiknya kalau kau tidak mengucapkannya langsung di mukaku, Brengsek.

Dia menggeleng sekilas. "Kau mencintainya," ucapnya singkat. Seolah-olah dia tahu segalanya.

Aku mencoba menahan semua harapan yang kurasakan. "Dan bagaimana caranya kau bisa menyimpulkan itu?" tanyaku frustrasi.

Dia akhirnya meletakkan kuenya, lalu membersihkan remah-remah dari meja di depannya, dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dengan lengan terletak di atas meja.

"Sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu?" tanyanya samar.

Dia menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan. Ini benar-benar... Sehun.

"Hampir lima tahun," jawabku tidak sabaran, berjuang keras untuk tidak menyipitkan mata melihatnya.

Dia mengangguk padaku. "Dan sudah berapa kali aku duduk di depanmu saat istirahat makan siang?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku memutar mata. Dia mengangguk sambil menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya.

"Seberapa sering kau menatap seseorang seperti kau menatapnya?" tanyanya.

Dan karena sepertinya dia tahu segalanya, tapi tidak denganku, jadi aku gagal untuk melihat hubungan pertanyaannya dengan kesimpulan yang didapatnya. Hubunganku dengan Baekhyun memang lebih dekat daripada hubunganku dengan orang lain. Tentu saja aku akan melihatnya dengan cara yang berbeda.

Dia terlihat gusar dan duduk bersandar di kursinya saat aku masih tidak kunjung paham.

"Tatapan, Chanyeol," ucapnya jengkel sambil melemparkan tangannya ke udara. Dan aku menatapnya.

Tatapan bagaimana?

"Oh, Tuhan," gumamnya sambil menggeleng.

Aku mengerutkan keningku dan hampir tidak bisa mengendalikan diri untuk melompat ke seberang meja dan mencekiknya karena merendahkanku. Dia mengusap tangannya ke wajah dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali berandar ke meja dan menatapku dengan serius.

"Caramu menatapnya?" tanyanya dengan alis terangkat.

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku kenal baik dengan tatapan itu," sambungnya lagi. Seolah-olah dia paham benar dengan situasi ini. "Caramu menatapnya sama dengan caranya menatapmu," lanjutnya dengan alis terangkat dan menyeringai.

Keningku berkerut dan kembali menatap gadisku yang duduk di mejanya sambil membaca buku. Aku mencoba memahami tatapan apa yang dimaksud Sehun.

"Dengan cinta," ucapnya lagi, dia bersandar kembali ke kursinya dan lanjut memakan kue.

Aku terus menatapnya dengan serius saat dia makan kuenya. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa mungkin perasaan asing yang kurasakan ini adalah cinta. Aku sedang mengujinya dengan mencoba memikirkannya.

 _Aku mencintai Baekhyun._

Sehun mendengus dari tempat duduknya. "Ya, Brengsek. Itu yang kubilang," ucapnya sambil tertawa.

Kepalaku tersentak melihatnya dengan bingung. Aku bahkan tidak sadar sudah mengucapkannya keras-keras. Dan, ucapanku sama sekali tidak terasa palsu, atau seperti dusta, atau bahkan dipaksakan. Itu terdengar... apa adanya.

Dan realitas seperti menamparku begitu keras sampai-sampai aku ingin tertawa dan menangis dan berlari ke gadisku dan menciumnya. Karena aku benar-benar merasakannya. Aku benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun.

Sehun melihatku dengan geli. Perasaan asing ini akhirnya memiliki nama. Dan aku sudah menunjukkan semua cintaku padanya selama dua hari terakhir ini. Dan aku sekarang sedang berjuang mati-matian untuk menahan tawaku agar Sehun tidak meledekku karena kebodohan emosional yang kualami. Dan kemudian aku menyadari bagian terbaik dari semua ini.

Aku tidak sabar untuk memberitahu gadisku, aku mencintainya. Aku ingin berlari padanya saat ini juga, di ruang makan, dan menumpahkan segalanya pada gadisku dan akhirnya melihat ekspresi bahagia gadisku saat aku mengungkapkannya. Tapi, karena aku sedang jatuh cinta, dan merasa tidak berdaya dan sentimen, aku butuh momen yang lebih pribadi dan istimewa. Jadi, aku mengunci mulutku dan makan sisa kueku sambil tersenyum.

Sehun terus menertawakanku dan menggelengkan kepalanya, jelas geli melihat euforiaku. Tapi, tingkahnya yang menyebalkan sama sekali tidak merusak suasana hatiku.

Aku berjalan ke kelas Biologi sepuluh langkah di belakang gadisku, memelototi siapapun yang berjalan terlalu dekat dengannya. Aku bisa merasakan sensasi menarik-narik dan perasaan asing... bukan... cinta... yang kupunya untuknya membengkak dalam diriku saat aku mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya.

Sekarang adalah hari menonton film dokumenter. Film tentang parasit yang akan diputar benar-benar terdengar membosankan, dan sama sekali tidak akan kupedulikan. Dan segera setelah Shin seonsaengnim mematikan lampu dan memulai filmnya, aku menggeser tanganku ke samping, ke tempat tangan gadisku berada di meja lab, dan menyambar tangannya, lalu membawanya ke bawah meja dan mengusap punggung tangannya dengan ibu jariku.

Aku hampir bisa merasakan senyumnya dalam kegelapan saat dia balik mencengkeram tanganku. Kami menghabiskan seluruh jam pelajaran hanya dengan mengusap dan membelai tangan masing-masing.

Aku sudah hampir mengatakannya pada gadisku beberapa kali. Yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah bersandar ke arahnya dan berbisik di telinganya. Tapi, aku menahan diri, dan berpikir sebaiknya aku mengucapkannya saat kami sendirian, agar aku benar-benar bisa menunjukkan padanya dan dia tidak perlu menyembunyikan senyumnya, dan aku bisa menciumnya setelah itu.

Setelah film selesai, aku benar-benar tidak ingin melepaskan tangannya, tapi aku harus melakukannya ketika lampu dinyalakan kembali. Kami perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangan kami. Dan saat bel berbunyi, kami mengemasi barang-barang dan bangkit untuk keluar dari kelas.

Aku kembali berjalan sepuluh langkah di belakangnya, masih memelototi setiap bajingan yang berada cukup dekat dengannya, sebelum akhirnya menjauh untuk pergi ke kelas terakhirku hari ini.

Aku menghabiskan seluruh jam pelajaranku dengan memikirkan bagaimana caranya aku mengatakan perasaanku padanya, aku ingin membuat momen ini terasa begitu berharga dan sempurna, aku ingin melihat raut wajahnya yang sudah kudamba-dambakan sejak Natal.

Aku rasa sebaiknya aku mengatakan padanya setelah kami berciuman, atau mungkin membawanya ke gazebo. Gazebo sepertinya tempat yang paling tepat. Mengingat di sana adalah tempat pertama kali aku menunjukkan cintaku padanya, sekalipun aku tidak tahu perasaan ini disebut dengan cinta pada saat itu.

Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa laki-laki lain akan memberikan gadisnya kado saat mereka mengatakan hal semacam ini. Aku benar-benar tidak paham. Aku bisa saja membuat seorang gadis mencapai klimaks berkali-kali dan menjerit menyebut namaku, tapi untuk mengungkapkan cintaku pada gadisku, aku benar-benar hilang arah.

Pada akhir jam pelajaran, aku akhirnya sadar ini adalah Baekhyun. Gadisku. Dia mungkin tidak akan peduli bagaimana caraku mengatakan cintaku padanya, asalkan aku mengucapkannya. Dan aku pasti akan melakukannya.

Aku mungkin orang pertama yang berada di tempat parkir saat jam pelajaran berakhir. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mengakhiri siang ini, agar aku bisa mengungkapkannya pada gadisku. Aku bertekad untuk melihatnya sekilas sebelum pukul sepuluh datang. Aku bersandar di pintu mobilku dan menatap pintu aula menunggu kemunculannya.

Anehnya, tidak seorang murid pun keluar dari aula, tapi banyak guru yang berdatangan ke sana. Aku melihat Shin seonsaengnim masuk, lalu Kang seonsaengnim, dan kemudian Kwon seonsaengnim, perawat sekolah. Tapi, tidak ada seorang pun yang keluar. Mungkin mereka terlambat bermain basket atau lainnya, aku masih berdiri di pintu mobilku dan menunggu selagi murid lain yang sudah berada di tempat parkir mulai pulang.

Aku menunggu sampai parkiran kosong, tapi tidak ada yang keluar. Keningku berkerut dan aku menarik-narik rambutku sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa mungkin mereka semua sudah keluar lebih awal. Itu akan menjelaskan kenapa staf pengajar terus berjalan tergesa-gesa ke sana. Tapi, mobil Luhan masih ada. Dan saat aku hendak menyerah dan pulang, seseorang keluar dari aula.

Sehun.

Aku begitu sibuk memikirkan dan menunggu gadisku, sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar Sehun belum berada di dalam mobilku. Dia berdiri di depan pintu aula dan menarik-narik rambutnya sebelum akhirnya menatapku. Raut wajahnya membuatku kaget. Panik.

Aku berjalan ke arahnya saat dia datang berlari ke arahku, ke parkiran. Satu juta skenario langsung berputar di kepalaku. Anthrax, penembakan di sekolah, atapnya runtuh—meskipun atapnya masih terlihat baik-baik saja.

Setelah dia akhirnya berada di depanku, dia membungkuk terengah-engah, dan mengistirahatkan telapak tangannya di atas lutut. Dia menatapku dengan panik.

"Baekhyun," ucapnya terengah-engah.

Mataku melebar panik.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku mendesak dan akan langsung berlari ke aula kalau dia tidak bicara lebih cepat.

Dia tersentak dan menggeleng, masih memegang lututnya.

"Ada bajingan di aula yang tidak sengaja menyikutnya saat mereka bermain basket," ucapnya sambil berdiri tegak.

Tapi, sebelum aku bisa bertanya lebih lanjut, tatapan panik Sehun langsung bergeser ke belakangku. Aku mengikuti arah tatapannya dan melihat mobil Bibi Irene melaju ke tempat parkir. Dia bahkan tidak memarkir mobilnya, dia langsung berlari keluar dan mulai berjalan menuju aula.

Aku berbalik kembali melihat Sehun dengan ekspresi mendesak di wajahku.

 _Ceritakan semuanya._

Dia menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada dan berbicara cepat.

"Dia menyikut Baekhyun dengan keras. Dan Baekhyun langsung panik. Dia tidak membiarkan siapa pun menyentuhnya, bahkan Luhan sekalipun." Dia menarik napas dan berkata, "Ada darah..."

Dan aku bahkan tidak menunggunya menyelesaikan ucapannya. Aku langsung berlari melintasi lorong menuju aula, seperti hidupku bergantung pada hal ini. Aku berdoa agar gadisku baik-baik saja.

Hujan yang dingin menampar wajahku saat melintasi rumput dan beton. Lenganku sudah terjulur bahkan sebelum aku berhasil mencapai pegangan pintu aula. Dan segera setelah aku membuka pintunya, dadaku rasanya dipukul dengan palu.

Suara jeritan. Suara jeritan mengerikan dan isak tangis beresonansi di sekeliling aula dan keluar dari pintu. Dan aku tahu siapa pemilik isak tangis dan jeritan ini.

Gadisku.

Saat aku melesat ke dalam aula, aku melihat kerumunan orang di tengah-tengahnya. Beberapa dari mereka adalah murid, masih berseragam olahraga, dan beberapa diantaranya adalah staf pengajar yang memasang ekspresi panik saat mendengar suara jeritan kesakitan dan isak tangis Baekhyun. Dan mereka semua berkumpul di sekitar sumber suara yang mengerikan ini.

Aku meringis saat berlari di lantai aula, aku hampir tergelincir karena sepatuku yang basah. Tapi, aku tidak berhenti, aku terus berlari sampai mencapai kerumunan. Tapi, aku tidak bisa melihat menembus mereka. Jadi, aku mulai mendorong mereka semua dengan marah, putus asa untuk melihat gadisku.

Kang seonsaengnim menggenggam jaket kulitku saat aku melewatinya, dia berteriak padaku, tapi aku tidak bisa mendengarkan apa-apa selain jeritan gadisku, jadi aku mendorongnya dengan marah. Dari suara jeritan gadisku, aku langsung tahu dia sudah seperti ini dalam waktu yang lama.

Aku bertanya-tanya seberapa lama tepatnya ini terjadi saat aku mendorong Sulli dengan kasar. Dan dengan sebuah dorongan terakhir pada Heo seonsaengnim, aku akhirnya bisa melihat gadisku.

Dan melihatnya seperti ini hampir membuatku jatuh berlutut. Dia berbaring di lantai kayu dengan kening berada di antara lututnya, dia masih mengenakan seragam olahraga dan hoodie. Dan dia gemetaran saat seluruh ruangan penuh dengan suara teriakan seraknya.

Ini bukan Gunjangan Mental Aneh biasa. Ini benar-benar kacau dan mengerikan, dan dia semakin kesakitan dengan tiap jeritannya.

Bibi Irene berdiri di sampingnya dengan ekspresi paling memilukan yang pernah kulihat dan tidak berdaya, air mata membasahi wajahnya. Tangannya terjulur gemetaran untuk mengelus kepala gadisku yang tertutup hoodie. Dan dia seharusnya tidak melakukan ini. Karena sentuhannya membuat jeritan dan tangisan gadisku semakin menjadi-jadi.

Bibi Irene langsung menghentakkan tangannya menjauh, dan ekspresi keputusasaan muncul di wajahnya yang panik. Dia merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil ponsel dan mulai menelepon. Tapi, aku tidak bisa mendengar apa pun yang terjadi di sekitarku kecuali suara gadisku, dan kesengsaraan dan penderitaannya.

Luhan yang malang membungkuk di sampingnya, ikut menangis bersamanya, dan ekspresi putus asa di wajahnya sama persis dengan ibunya. Sehun menerobos kerumunan dan menghampirinya.

Tapi, perhatianku terfokus pada gadisku yang gemetaran di depan. Dan aku melihat darah berceceran di lantai kayu, di kepalanya. Aku panik mencari-cari darimana asal darahnya, tapi wajahnya tertutup rambut, dan kepalanya ditutupi hoodie.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk berpikir jernih walaupun jeritan gadisku membuatku ngeri dan bergidik, dan aku hampir terisak saat mencengkeram rambutku sendiri dan memejamkan mataku. Dan kemudian aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Dia tidak membiarkan bibi atau sepupunya untuk menyentuhnya. Tapi, aku berani bertaruh aku bisa melakukannya.

Persetan dengan semua rahasia. Aku akan memberikan hidupku untuk membuatnya keluar dari situasi ini.

Aku membuka mata, dan menatap Sehun dengan tajam. Dia balik menatapku, pahaman melintas di wajahnya, dia akan memeluk Luhan di dadanya dan membawanya berdiri dari lantai di sebelah Baekhyun. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hari ini aku sangat bersyukur dia paham dengan segala situasi. Karena aku akan menemui banyak rintangan.

Sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam, aku mulai berjalan ke pusat kerumunan. Dan saat aku melangkah maju, Kang seonsaengnim meraih bagian belakang jaketku dan menarikku kembali. Aku mendorongnya dengan marah. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku.

Aku menghalau semua orang dalam kerumunan, dan mereka mulai berteriak agar aku berhenti. Aku tidak mengacuhkan mereka. Mereka sama sekali tidak penting. Aku mulai berjalan perlahan mendekati gadisku; khawatir Luhan akan menghadangku. Aku kembali memelototi Sehun yang mengangkup tangan di dadanya.

Terima kasih, Tuhan.

Namun, aku menyesal tidak mempersiapkan strategi untuk Bibi Irene. Dia berdiri menghalangi Baekhyun dengan telepon di telinganya, dia memelototiku dan meneriakkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kudengar. Aku semakin melangkah lebih dekat ke gadisku dan semua jeritan dan darah dan isak tangisnya hanya membuatku hancur.

Saat aku semakin dekat ke tubuhnya yang terbaring gemetaran, Bibi Irene langsung bersikap protektif pada Baekhyun, dia berdiri di sampingnya dengan mantap. Aku menatapnya.

Dan dia terlihat begitu cantik.

Sebuah inferno brilian menyala di matanya dan mengubah dirinya seperti malaikat yang penuh amarah. Seorang ibu yang melindungi anaknya. Naluri keibuannya murka pada seseorang yang dicurigainya akan membahayakan anaknya, dan tatapannya memerintahkanku untuk patuh padanya.

Aku terkesiap melihat kemegahannya. Inilah rupa seorang ibu yang sebenarnya.

Aku takut. Aku takjub padanya dan kemegahanannya saat dia berdiri di hadapan gadisku. Tapi, aku juga mencintai gadisku. Jadi, aku terus berjalan. Tidak ada yang bisa menahanku. Bahkan tidak dengan sifat keibuan Bibi Irene yang mulia ini.

Dan semakin aku mendekat, semakin dia marah. Aku terus menatapnya. Dan eskalasi kemarahan dan kecantikannya membuatku ingin memujanya.

Dan untungnya, saat jarakku semakin dekat dengan gadisku, gadisku semakin tenang. Tidak banyak orang yang bisa benar-benar mendengar perubahan suara jeritannya. Tapi, aku bisa. Dan begitu pula dengan Bibi Irene. Naluri keibuannya membuatnya selaras dengan Baekhyun seperti aku. Inferno di matanya masih ada saat aku berjongkok, aku tidak pernah memutuskan kontak mata dengannya.

Baekhyun semakin tenang saat aku hanya berjarak tiga kaki dari tubuhnya yang gemetaran. Bibi Irene kembali menyadari ini, tapi dia menolak untuk mundur dari sikap protektifnya terhadap Baekhyun. Jadi, aku terus lanjut, dan menurunkan telapak tanganku ke lantai dan perlahan-lahan merangkak ke gadisku.

Aku tidak pernah mengalihkan tatapanku dari Bibi Irene. Aku begitu terpesona dengan posturnya, bahkan posturnya hampir membuatku mundur.

Tapi, aku harus menunjukkan pada Bibi Irene apa yang sedang kulakukannya. Membuatnya sadar aku adalah jawabannya. Aku berusaha menunjukkan dengan mataku aku bisa menangani situasi ini.

Aku menjulurkan tanganku ke arah kaki Baekhyun. Dia mengenakan celana pendek, dan aku harus menyentuhnya agar tindakanku berpengaruh cepat dan Bibi Irene tidak membunuhku sebelum aku punya kesempatan.

Mata Bibi Irene semakin marah melihat gerakanku. Dan aku tahu aku harus melakukannya dengan cepat. Jadi, aku langsung menerjang ke arah gadisku dan menyambar kakinya erat-erat dengan kedua tanganku.

Bibi Irene berusaha membuatku menjauh dari gadisku dengan menarik jaket kulitku, tapi dia langsung membeku saat Baekhyun mulai diam. Aku mengusap kakinya dengan tangan gemetar sambil berusaha melawan cengkeraman Bibi Irene.

Darah menggenang di sekitar wajah dan rambut gadisku, tapi aku masih belum bisa melihat wajahnya. Dia masih menangis keras dan gemetaran, meskipun sentuhanku sudah membuat histerianya berkurang secara signifikan. Bibi Irene akhirnya melepaskan jaketku, dan aku hampir terjatuh ke tubuh gadisku karena aku sedang berjongkok di atasnya.

Setelah aku menguasai tubuhku sendiri, aku duduk di atas tumitku, dan meletakkan lenganku di bawah tubuh gadisku dan menggendongnya ke pangkuanku. Setelah dia berada dalam pelukanku, aku duduk bersila dan menurunkan tubuhnya di pangkuanku.

Dia masih menangis dan gemetaran, tapi aku tahu dia bisa melalui guncangan mentalnya ini. Jadi, aku berfokus pada hal yang lebih mendesak dan mulai menyeka rambut dari wajahnya dengan sebelah tanganku selagi aku menyentuh bagian belakang kepalanya. Kepalanya basah karena keringat, air mata, dan darah.

Setelah wajahnya terbebas dari rambut, aku akhirnya bisa melihatnya. Matanya bengkak dan memar. Dan darah berasal dari hidungnya, yang mungkin patah. Aku tidak peduli ini hanya kecelakaan atau bukan. Aku ingin menemukan bajingan yang bertanggung jawab menyakiti gadisku dan menghantam kepalanya ke lantai aula.

Aku membelai lembut pipinya, memohon dengan sentuhanku agar dia mau membuka matanya yang tertutup rapat. Tubuhnya semakin tenang dengan tiap belaianku, dan akhirnya dia membuka matanya. Matanya masih dibanjiri air mata, rahangnya bergetar karena isak tangis, tapi dia sudah bisa melihatku. Jadi, aku menatap matanya dengan semua cinta yang kumiliki untuknya, dan memohon padanya untuk menenangkan dirinya dalam diam. Dan dia berhasil melakukannya. Dan karena aku hanya tahu sangat sedikit cara untuk menyampaikan perasaan cintaku, aku membungkuk dan dengan lembut mengecup kenignya yang berkeringat.

Dia menghela napas dalam-dalam, napasnya masih terengah-engah. Dia menatap mataku saat aku kembali duduk dan mengusap pipinya. Aku bisa melihatnya kembali dari bayang-bayang kenangan buruknya dengan setiap detik yang kuhabiskan dengan memeluknya dan membelainya, dan akhirnya menunjukkan semua cintaku padanya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di sekelilingku, atau siapa yang berada di dekatku, karena aku terus menatap matanya, berjuang bersamanya untuk membawanya keluar dari visi dan kenangan yang mengerikan.

Dan setelah beberapa saat kemudian, dia akhirnya sadar. Dia mengangkat lengannya dan mengalungkannya di sekeliling leherku, dia mengangkat tubuhnya dan memeluk leherku erat-erat. Dia masih terengah-engah dan menempelkan pipinya di bahuku. Aku mengusap punggungnya perlahan untuk menenangkannya dan mulai membuai pelan tubuhnya, seperti yang kulakukan dulu. Tubuhnya semakin rileks, sampai akhirnya dia benar-benar lemas dalam pelukanku.

Aku memeluk erat pinggangnya dan mengangkat tubuh kami dari lantai aula yang berdarah. Dia masih bergantung padaku, terlalu lelah untuk bertahan. Jadi, aku menggendongnya semakin erat dan berbalik.

Dan semua orang di aula menatapku, seolah-olah aku baru saja mengorbankan seorang perawan. Bibi Irene dan Luhan terlihat lega dan takjub, dan sedikit kebingungan. Sehun terlihat paham saat dia berdiri di samping Luhan. Brengsek.

Dan aku kaget melihat Papi B. berdiri di pinggir kerumunan, di sebelah Bibi Irene. Saat itulah aku sadar Bibi Irene tadi sedang meneleponnya. Dan aku senang melihatnya karena gadisku pasti membutuhkan perhatian medis.

Paman Bogum juga terlihat sedikit bingung dan lega. Tapi, ada emosi lain di matanya yang hampir membuatku ingin tersenyum meskipun sedang berada di dalam situasi kacau. Kebanggaan.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Baekhyun POV**_

Aku keluar dari pintu kaca dengan gembira, hujan yang dingin pun tidak mampu merusak suasana hatiku saat aku melompat di atas pagar balkon dan menuruni jenjang tanaman rambat dengan mudah. Chanyeol sudah berubah sejak tahun baru, dan aku senang karenanya. Aku harap semua perubahan baru dalam rutinitas kami ini berjalan permanen.

Aku mandi dengan cepat, lega karena sekolah kembali dimulai. Sejujurnya, berkurung diri di rumah tidaklah terlalu menyenangkan. Aku tidak sabar kembali ke sekolah. Ini bukan seperti diriku yang biasa.

Aku memasak sarapan favorit Luhan, wafel blueberry. Dan karena suasana hatiku sedang cerah, saat dia berjalan melompat-lompat ke dapur sambil bersiul, aku juga ikut bersiul bersama. Dia berhenti berjalan dan memandangiku. Kemudian kami berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ini benar-benar konyol.

Dia menghabiskan sarapan dan perjalanan menuju sekolah dengan mengobrol riang bersamaku, dan aku mencurahkan seluruh perhatianku padanya dalam upaya menebus semua perilaku burukku setelah Natal. Dan sejujurnya, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Sampai akhirnya kami tiba di sekolah. Dia dan Sehun langsung melompat keluar dari pintu mobil pada saat yang bersamaan. Ini benar-benar aneh. Mereka begitu sinkron. Aku hanya berdiri di samping mobil, menunggunya dengan hoodie dinaikkan dan menunduk.

Hujan yang dingin masih turun, dan aku sedikit tidak sabaran. Kemudian aku tiba-tiba sadar, aku belum pernah masuk sekolah semenjak dia dan Sehun resmi berhubungan. Kemungkinan ini berarti aku akan sendirian mulai sekarang.

Dengan gusar, aku mulai berjalan menuju lorong sekolah tanpa menunggunya. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Kalau aku bisa bersama Chanyeol di siang hari, aku mungkin tidak akan pernah meninggalkan sisinya. Memikirkan ini saja membuatku mendesah di jam pelajaran pertama.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku terlalu memikirkan ini. Padahal, aku sudah memutuskan untuk menikmati apa adanya. Dan aku sudah mendapat jauh lebih banyak daripada yang pernah kubayangkan. Aku seharusnya senang. Ya, sejujurnya aku memang senang.

Aku berjalan di lorong dengan hoodie terangkat, dan sedikit meringkuk sambil meringis saat melewati semua orang yang berada di sekitarku. Aku berjuang menuju kelas dengan memasang tameng.

Dalam perjalanan ke kelas ketiga, aku tahu aku akan melihat Chanyeol di lorong. Atau setidaknya, meliriknya saat dia melewatiku. Dan aku bisa merasakan kehadirannya karena percikan aneh yang membuatku tergelitik selalu muncul saat dia berada di dekatku. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku mengangkat kepalaku ke arahnya. Dan aku sedikit kaget melihatnya juga sedang menatapku.

Matanya tidak pernah memutuskan kontak mata denganku saat dia berlalu, jarak kami begitu dekat, sampai-sampai aku bisa mencium aromanya. Dan tanpa sengaja, jariku yang biasanya terletak diam di samping pahaku bergerak ke arahnya dan kami bersentuhan. Sentuhan kecil ini membuat tubuhku rileks. Karena khawatir melewati batas dan mempertaruhkan hubungan kami, aku terus berjalan tergesa-gesa. Aku harap tidak ada yang melihatnya dan Chanyeol tidak marah dengan insiden ini.

Aku khawatir sikapnya akan kembali berubah, itulah sebabnya aku harus menjaga baik-baik sikapku. Begitu pikiranku kembali terfokus ke lorong yang sibuk, postur tubuhku kembali menegang. Aku merapat ke dinding dan berjalan berbelok-belok melewati kerumunan. Dan pada saat jam pelajaran ketiga selesai, semua otot-ototku rasanya sakit karena tegang duduk, di samping Choi Minho, di sepanjang pelajaran.

Aku sedikit kaget saat masuk ke ruang makan saat istirahat dan melihat Luhan duduk di meja kami yang biasa. Tanpa Sehun.

Aku menyapanya, lalu Jessica dan Kris saat aku duduk, lalu mulai mengobrak-abrik tasku untuk mengambil buku dan kue. Saat aku kembali duduk tegak, aku kembali merasakan sensasi tersengat. Sensasi yang sama, yang kurasakan seperti malam Tahun Baru. Aku tahu ini ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat ke arah mejanya, dan ternyata dia sedang menatapku dengan serius. Aku tersesat di dalam tatapannya dan aku kembali menatapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan kerinduan. Mata gelapnya kembali bersinar seperti yang kulihat dua hari belakangan ini.

Aku merasa senang dia tidak marah dengan insiden di lorong tadi, tapi aku juga takut mengambil resiko yang tidak penting. Jadi, aku tersenyum kecil padanya dan cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandanganku untuk membaca buku, sambil bertekad dalam hati untuk menjaga sikapku.

Aku bisa merasakannya berjalan di belakangku menuju kelas Biologi setelah makan siang. Ini hal yang baru. Dan saat aku mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya, perasaanku semakin nyaman, dan aku hampir mendesah dibuatnya.

Materi hari ini dihabiskan dengan menonton film. Dan Shin seonsaengnim selalu memilih materi yang paling menjijikkan untuk ditayangkan. Hari ini tidak ada bedanya. Parasit. Kata parasit sendiri sudah cukup untuk membuatku muak.

Shin seonsaengnim mematikan lampu saat murid-murid sekelas mengerang bersamaan. Tanganku terletak di atas meja lab saat Chanyeol meraihnya. Sejenak aku merasa khawatir, dan dia membawa tangan kami ke bawah meja dan mulai mengusap tanganku dengan ibu jarinya. Dan setiap otot dalam tubuhku langsung rileks saat merasakan sentuhannya.

Aku tersenyum dalam gelap, merasa sangat senang—lebih dari yang seharusnya. Dan aku meremas tangannya. Aku cukup senang saat mengatakan aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang parasit yang ditayangkan oleh Shin seonsaengnim. Karena aku menghabiskan sepanjang jam pelajaran dengan Chanyeol. Maksudku, aku memang selalu menghabiskan setiap pelajaran Biologi bersama Chanyeol. Tapi hari ini, aku benar-benar menghabiskannya dengan Chanyeol.

Dia menarik tangannya dan menjalankan jari-jarinya di telapak tanganku—membuat napasku tercekat. Kemudian, aku membalas gerakannya dengan meluncurkan jariku di telapak tangannya yang hangat, dan menikmati situasi ini sambil tersenyum. Aku menumpahkan cintaku di setiap belaian lembutku padanya, mencoba untuk menunjukkan padanya betapa aku sangat menghargai gestur kecilnya.

Dan pada saat film selesai, tubuhku sudah sangat rileks, dan aku pikir aku bisa tertidur sebentar lagi. Dengan enggan, kami melepaskan genggaman tangan kami.

Aku bisa merasakannya kembali berjalan di belakangku saat aku berjalan menuju aula. Dan aku senang perasaan rileksku ini benar-benar berhasil merubuhkan tamengku.

Saat aku merasakannya berjalan menjauh, mungkin menuju ke kelasnya yang berada di dekat aula, aku kembali berjuang untuk memblokir orang-orang yang berada di sekitarku. Secara naluriah, otot-ototku mengerut saat orang lain berjalan di dekatku, sampai akhirnya aku masuk ke dalam aula.

Aku memasuki ruang ganti dengan kepala lebih menunduk dari biasanya. Choi Sulli masih punya sedikit dendam padaku karena kejadian bola basket beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan aku sama sekali tidak punya keinginan untuk menambah ketegangan di dalam diriku sendiri.

Pertama kalinya aku mengganti pakaian di ruang ganti, orang-orang langsung menatap bekas lukaku, jadi sekarang aku sudah membuat kebiasaan untuk mengganti pakaian di dalam kamar kecil, di ruang ganti. Aku masih mendengar suara cekikikan dan bisik-bisik mereka setiap kali aku memasuki kamar kecil dan menutup pintu. Aku satu-satunya yang mengganti pakaian di kamar kecil, dan mereka menertawakanku karena ini.

Aku memasang hoodie-ku sebelum keluar kamar kecil, dan berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti sebelum gadis-gadis lainnya selesai. Mereka semua terlalu sibuk mengobrol dan bergosip dan memerbaiki tatanan rambut daripada mengikuti permainan bola basket.

Aku duduk di bangku, dan sedikit takut kami masih dipaksa untuk bermain basket setelah liburan. Aku harap kami akan berpindah ke olahraga lain. Seperti ping pong misalnya. Aku akan merasa nyaman dengan bermain ping pong. Kami bahkan tidak perlu memakai celana pendek jelek ini untuk bermain ping pong. Dan yang pasti, tidak ada sentuhan saat bermain ping pong. Dan semakin aku berpikir tentang hal ini, semakin aku ingin mengusulkan gagasan untuk bermain ping pong pada Pelatih.

Setelah semua perempuan akhirnya berjalan ke bangku-bangku aula, kami mulai menonton laki-laki bermain basket. Ini sangat membosankan. Pilihanku hanya dua, mendengarkan gosip yang sedang terjadi di sekitarku, atau menonton semua laki-laki berkeringat menggiring bola dan saling menjatuhkan.

"BYUN!" teriakan Pelatih beresonansi di sekeliling aula.

Kepalaku tersentak dan melihat Pelatih sedang menatapku sambil melambaikan tangannya di seberang aula, menyuruhku mendekat. Keningku berkerut dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa aku dipanggil. Aku khawatir jangan-jangan aku ditegur karena mengenakan hoodie.

Aku penasaran apa dr. Park bisa menulis surat pengecualian untukku dan berjalan menuruni bangku ke lantai aula. Aku ragu-ragu saat mencapai tepi lapangan basket. Aku menggigit bibirku dengan cemas karena pertandingan masih berlangsung, tapi aku terus berjalan, karena aku khawatir akan semakin mendapat teguran kalau membuang-buang waktu dengan berjalan mengelilingi lapangan basket daripada melintasinya.

Aku terus menunduk, melindungi diriku dengan rambut dan berjuang untuk memblokir semua laki-laki di lantai aula saat aku berjalan melintas. Aku bisa melihat bayanganku di lantai kayu saat berjalan. Aku terus menatap bayanganku sendiri dan semakin menunduk.

Aku bisa mendengar suara decitan sepatu di lantai kayu dan giringan bola basket saat aku meringis melewati pertandingan yang sedang berlangsung. Dan suara giringan bola terdengar semakin dekat.

Terlalu dekat.

Aku sedikit mengangkat kepalaku, memutuskan kontak mata dengan bayanganku di lantai yang mengkilap, dan tubuhku langsung membeku ngeri. Rasanya seperti melihat gerakan yang diperlambat saat aku berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan.

Bang Yongguk berlari tepat ke arahku dengan kepala menunduk melihat bola yang digiringnya. Dan dia terlalu dekat, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ekspresi horor di wajahku, dan lengannya yang mengiring bola basket tidak sengaja mengenai wajahku dengan kekuatan yang menyakitkan.

Pandanganku langsung buram, dan rasa sakit yang membakar menyerang hidungku. Aku jatuh telentang.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku sudah pernah dipukul dan dihantam keras-keras sebelumnya, di tempat yang sama. Berkali-kali. Rasa sakit di hidungku terlalu mirip dengan rasa sakit yang kurasakan setahun yang lalu, dan bayangan Kyuhyun yang sedang menganiayaku langsung merasuki pikiranku.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, aku tidak lagi berada di aula. Aku terkunci di dalam lemari, ratusan mil jauhnya dari Bucheon. Aku bisa mendengar suara jeritanku sendiri, tapi telingaku dibuat tuli oleh sensasi mengerikan saat aku menghidupkan kembali peristiwa paling menyakitkan dalam hidupku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, penglihatanku sudah hampir kembali dan aku hampir bisa mendengar keadaan di sekelilingku. Lalu aku merasakan sesuatu kembali menyentuhku, dan membuatku kembali terjerumus ke dalam memori yang mengerikan ini. Aku dihantam dan berteriak dan menangis, dan aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di sekitar tubuh asliku saat aku terperangkap di dalam kepalaku.

Rasanya seperti kembali duduk di dalam lemari gelap, walaupun aku sedang berbaring di lantai aula. Sampai akhirnya aku tidak tahu lagi mana yang nyata, mana yang halusinasi. Bayangan itu berkecamuk di dalam kepalaku saat aku duduk di dalam kegelapan, dan mungkin kehidupanku di Bucheon hanyalah mimpi. Bucheon hanyalah bagian dari imajinasi yang diciptakan oleh pikiranku sendiri untuk melindungiku dari rasa sakit. Semuanya mulai masuk akal bagiku.

Sampai akhirnya aku benar-benar percaya kehidupanku di Bucheon hanyalah khayalan. Lalu aku mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan Luhan dan Bibi Irene di rumah mereka, di Bucheon sekarang. Dan semakin aku memikirkannya, semakin aku panik. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa Chanyeol benar-benar ada atau tidak. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya di Seoul sebelumnya.

Dan memikirkan aku hidup di dunia yang tidak ada Park Chanyeol, membuatku hancur. Dan aku berharap sambil berdoa agar pikiranku kembali berkhayal tentang kehidupanku di Bucheon dan membawaku menjauh dari tempat mengerikan ini.

Saat aku hendak benar-benar menyerah dengan keadaan dan mengakui kekalahanku, aku merasakan sebuah percikan. Percikan ini belum terasa kuat, masih jauh. Tapi, percikan itu ada. Dan kalau percikan itu ada, berarti Chanyeol memang benar-benar ada. Dan percikan itu terasa lebih dekat.

Perlahan.

Sangat lambat.

Naik dari tulang punggungku dan beristirahat di bagian belakang leherku seperti suara bisikan lembut di kulit. Aku ingin merasakan lebih daripada ini. Aku mengemis dan memohon di dalam kegelapan agar Chanyeol bisa menemukanku, di mana pun aku berada, dan menarikku keluar. Sampai, akhirnya, aku merasakan kekuatan penuh dari percikan itu di kakiku.

Kekuatannya seperti menyentakku, keberadaan Chanyeol rasanya mulai mengalir dengan lembut dan kuat. Lemari terasa bergetar dan membuat pandanganku kembali buram dan rasanya aku terangkat ke udara. Dan kemudian aku kembali diturunkan, suara nyaring di telingaku mulai mereda. Dan tiba-tiba saja, aku bisa merasakan tubuhku lagi.

Aku mencoba melawan perasaan di dalam diriku yang masih berteriak ini tidak nyata. Dan kemudian aku merasakan percikannya di pipiku. Sentuhan ini terasa hangat dan lembut di wajahku dan membawaku keluar dari lemari yang gelap. Sampai aku sadar, aku tidak akan berada di dalam kegelapan kalau membuka mata. Dan aku membukanya.

Hitam, putih, putih, hitam.

Aku seperti mendapat tamparan di wajahku, dan pelukan di saat yang bersamaan. Chanyeol. Dia seorang pelindung. Pelindungku. Dan dia benar-benar ada.

Aku berjuang lebih keras untuk melawan kegelapan yang masih menarikku kembali saat aku menatap matanya. Matanya bersinar menatapku, membakarku dengan sengit. Aku tidak pernah mengalihkan tatapanku darinya sampai dia membungkuk dan meletakkan bibirnya di keningku dengan lembut.

Percikan itu membuat indera pendengaranku kembali berfungsi. Dan aku hanya bisa mendengar... aku. Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam dan berusaha menahan isak tangisku dan kami kembali saling bertatapan, dia tidak pernah berhenti mengusap pipiku.

Aku seperti berenang di dalam mata gelapnya, saat aku berjuang lebih keras untuk kembali ke kenyataan ini. Dan kemudian aku akhirnya benar-benar bisa merasakan segalanya. Hidungku terasa sakit dan nyeri, dan paru-paruku rasanya terbakar saat menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Aku mencoba mengangkat tanganku. Tapi, tanganku nyaris tidak bisa digerakkan. Jadi, aku terus menatap ke dalam mata hitamnya, sambil menguji kekuatan lenganku. Sampai akhirnya, aku bisa mengangkat tanganku. Dan yang kuinginkan hanyalah memeluk Chanyeol dan berterima kasih padanya karena sudah menyelamatkanku. Karena sudah menarikku keluar dari memori menyakitkan.

Aku mengangkat lenganku ke bahunya untuk menggantungkan di sana, dan dengan menggunakan semua energi yang kumiliki, aku mengangkat tubuhku dan melawan kelelahan yang kurasakan untuk memeluk lehernya. Aku tidak lagi menatapnya saat aku meletakkan pipiku di bahu jaket kulitnya yang dingin, dan aku terengah-engah menarik napas. Tubuhku masih sedikit gemetaran.

Dia mulai mengusap punggungku dan perlahan-lahan membuai tubuhku. Aku menutup mulutku, dan bernapas dengan hidungku agar bisa mencium aromanya. Aku terus membuka mata dan menatap kulit lehernya. Aku ingin membelai rambutnya, atau mengecupnya. Tapi, aku begitu lelah, dan usapan dan buaian lembutnya membuat tubuhku lemas.

Dia akhirnya berhenti mengusap punggungku. Dia membungkus lengannya di pinggangku dengan erat, dan mengangkat tubuh kami berdua dari lantai. Aku ingin berdiri sendiri. Tapi, aku tidak punya energi lagi. Jadi, aku membiarkannya menggendongku. Lenganku yang lemas masih menggantung di lehernya.

Aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi saat dia berbalik, tapi aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya membeku. Saat itulah aku sadar kami masih di sekolah. Dan kemungkinan besar, tidak sendirian di aula.

Aku membiarkan mataku terpejam, dan menahan rasa sakit ini. Chanyeol melanggar semua aturan yang dibuatnya sendiri karena aku.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chanyeol POV**_

Aku memelototi semua penonton penasaran yang tidak punya urusan di sini, dan melihat mereka perlahan-lahan mulai bubar. Aku menggendong erat-erat gadisku saat aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Paman Bogum.

"Dia terluka," ucapku memberitahunya.

Aku benar-benar marah karena ini, dan tidak sabar untuk menemukan orang yang bertanggung jawab dalam peristiwa ini.

Paman Bogum melirik ke arah Bibi Irene yang berdiri di sampingnya. Bibi Irene menganga saat aku menggendong Baekhyun.

"Irene? Aku butuh persetujuanmu untuk memeriksa Baekhyun," tanya Paman Bogum dengan lembut.

Aku langsung marah mendengar ucapannya. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuhnya," bentakku pada Paman Bogum sambil menyipitkan mata.

Bibi Irene, Luhan, dan Paman Bogum memucat mendengar nada keras suaraku dan melihatku dengan mata terbelalak. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka semua begitu kaget. Sudah jelas sentuhan dari orang lain hanya akan membuat keadaan Baekhyun semakin memburuk.

Setidaknya Paman Bogum tidak terlihat tersinggung. "Baiklah. Tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin kau mau membantuku?" tanyanya dengan alis terangkat melihatku dan kemudian melihat Bibi Irene.

Aku mengangguk. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya aku bisa membantu, tapi aku akan melakukan yang terbaik.

Bibi Irene berdeham anggun, sebuah konfrontasi kontras dengan situasi kami sebelumnya, dan mengangguk pada Paman Bogum. Aku benar-benar ingin Sehun membawa Luhan pergi sebelum dia menyadari seberapa dekat persisnya hubunganku dengan Baekhyun dan mencari alat terdekat untuk mengebiriku. Tapi, mata Luhan menyiratkan penolakan dalam diam untuk dibawa keluar dari ruangan saat dia menatap Baekhyun dengan cemas. Sehun terlihat tenang dan berdiri diam di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya aku boleh menggunakan ruang UKS," ucap Paman Bogum sambil berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu aula.

Aku memerbaiki posisi gadisku dan menggendongnya lebih tinggi agar peganganku semakin mantap sebelum mengikuti Paman Bogum. Bibi Irene dan Luhan berjalan mengapitku. Aku berdiri di antara mereka yang melirik wajah berdarah Baekhyun di samping leherku dan mendesis.

Aku memeluknya lebih erat saat kami menyeberangi lorong menuju kantor administrasi, tempat UKS berada. Tubuh gadisku masih begitu lemas di gendonganku, tapi napasnya sudah kembali normal.

Perawat berdiri di ambang pintu saat kami masuk. Dia mungkin ingin membantu. Dan aku yakin, gadisku tidak suka dengan caraku berkomunikasi dengan perawat sekolah untuk menyuruhnya keluar, tapi aku juga tidak tahu apa gadisku ingin orang lain, selain aku, untuk menyentuhnya. Sekalipun orang itu adalah wanita. Jadi, aku langsung bilang, "Enyahlah," saat aku masuk ke UKS.

Dia menatapku marah dan menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan keras. Paman Bogum berdiri di samping tempat tidur, menatapku tidak senang, tapi aku tidak peduli. Jadi, aku berjalan ke tempat tidur saat Bibi Irene, Luhan, dan Sehun duduk di kursi kecil dekat pintu.

Aku berhenti di depan tempat tidur dan memindahkan tanganku ke pinggul gadisku untuk menurunkannya dengan hati-hati. Aku meraih bahunya dan dengan lembut mengangkat kepalanya dari bahuku. Aku tetap diam di sampingnya, sampai aku yakin dia bisa menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Matanya terbuka, tapi sebelah matanya sedikit bengkak dan ada memar di sudut dekat hidungnya. Darah kering membuat jejak di pipinya.

Aku perlahan melepaskan bahunya, memastikan dia bisa duduk tegak. Setelah cukup yakin, aku berdiri di antara kakinya, menunggu instruksi dari Paman Bogum. Aku menatap mata sipitnya yang bengkak saat Paman Bogum mulai membongkar peralatan medis dari tasnya.

"Sakit?" bisikku prihatin.

Satu-satunya hal yang lebih buruk daripada gadisku kesakitan adalah melihatnya berbaring di lantai aula.

Dia menjilat bibirnya sambil menatap mataku. "Sedikit," ucapnya serak.

Dan aku meringis saat mendengar suaranya. Kedengarannya dia sudah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk menjerit. Dia mencoba membersihkan tenggorokannya.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya tulus dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk meraih tanganku. Dia menggenggamnya di pangkuannya, dan mengusapnya dengan lembut sambil mendesah.

Aku mendengus pelan.

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku," ucapku sambil mengangkat bahu dan membalikan tanganku untuk menggenggam tangannya.

Gadisku akan melakukan hal yang sama untukku. Aku teringat dengan malam itu, saat dia mempertaruhkan guncangan mentalnya untuk menyelamatkanku dari mimpiku.

Dia tersenyum melihat tangan kami, dan kemudian melihat ke kursi di dekat pintu. Dia cepat-cepat menatapku lagi. Dan kemudian kami bicara dalam diam. Percakapan yang hanya dimaksudkan untuk kami berdua. Gadisku khawatir dengan semua orang yang melihat kami. Aku tahu maksudnya karena dia ragu-ragu mencengkeram tanganku dan berhati-hati melirik orang-orang yang berada di belakangku.

Aku ingin mendengus. Siapa yang peduli? Aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Jadi, aku memutar mataku, memegang tangannya lebih erat, dan senang melihatnya tersenyum kecil.

Aku mendengar Paman Bogum membersihkan tenggorokannya, jadi dengan enggan aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari gadisku. Dia memegang handuk kecil, asumsiku handuk itu untuk menyeka wajah gadisku, jadi aku membungkuk dan menjulurkan lenganku untuk mengambilnya dari tangan Paman Bogum. Dia terlihat sedikit takut untuk berdekatan dengan Baekhyun.

Terima kasih, Tuhan.

Handuk ini sudah basah dan hangat, jadi aku kembali berpaling ke wajah gadisku. Dan ya, wajahnya kotor. Maksudku, dia masih cantik, tapi kotor. Dan rambutnya mencuat ke segala arah. Aku mendengus gusar.

"Luhan?" panggilku dengan nada menyesal. "Apa kau punya ikat rambut?" tanyaku.

Aku mendengar suara gerakan di belakangku saat aku mulai menyeka kening gadisku. Aku merasakan ketukan pelan di punggungku, jadi aku menoleh... dan melihatnya. Luhan menatapku sambil memegang sebuah ikat rambut. Dan dia tidak menatapku dengan tajam.

Mata rusanya melebar dan terlihat tulus saat dia menatap ke arahku dengan ekspresi penuh rasa syukur, dan dia menyodorkan ikat rambut padaku. Aku mengernyitkan kening melihatnya dan mengambil ikat rambut, lalu kembali menatap gadisku.

Aku meletakkan handuk di pangkuannya sebelum aku mulai mengumpulkan rambutnya yang basah dari wajahnya. Dia mendesah saat ujung jariku mengumpulkan rambut dari lehernya. Aku tersenyum miring padanya, karena dia selalu senang saat aku melakukan ini. Dan dia tersenyum kembali padaku selagi aku berjuang mengikat rambutnya dengan posisi canggung.

Akhirnya, aku berhasil memenangkan pertempuran, lalu kembali mengambil handuk dan membilas pipinya yang berdarah. Aku mengusap tulang pipinya dengan lembut, takut akan menyakitinya, dan masih merencanakan kematian bagi bajingan yang bertanggung jawab dalam mencelakakannya.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" bisikku sambil mengerutkan kening dan membilas sedikit lebih keras darah kering yang membandel di dekat telinganya.

Dia berdeham sambil meringis.

"Youngguk," jawabnya serak.

Dan aku mengepalkan tinjuku ke handuk selagi aku berjuang keras untuk menjaga gerakanku tetap lembut di kulitnya dan mengangguk. Sekarang bajingan itu punya nama. Dan wajah. Dan aku akan menghancurkannya.

"Itu kecelakaan, Chanyeol. Dia tidak sengaja," ucapnya lagi.

"Ya, kecelakaan bisa terjadi kapan saja," ucapku menyeringai dengan nada sugestif. Aku bisa membuat kecelakaan terjadi. Ada banyak tangga di kota ini.

Dia menggeleng. "Jangan lakukan itu. Berjanjilah padaku," ucapnya.

Dan aku benar-benar mendengus, karena aku tidak bisa membuat janji di saat bajingan itu terlibat.

Dia menjulurkan tangannya dan meraih tanganku. Aku sedikit memundurkan wajahku untuk menatap matanya.

"Aku mohon," dia memohon dengan suara serak.

Sorot matanya saat dia mengucapkan itu membuatku mengerang pelan. Karena aku tidak bisa berkata tidak kalau dia sudah menatapku seperti ini.

Aku kembali mendengus.

"Baiklah," geramku.

Tapi, dia masih menatapku dengan ekspresi memohon.

Aku memutar mataku. "Aku janji," tambahku dengan alis terangkat.

Dia mengangguk dan akhirnya melepaskan lenganku.

"Jadi," ucap Bibi Irene dari seberang ruangan. "Kau juga kenal baik dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol?" tanyanya.

Aku yakin dia sudah tahu jawabannya, tapi dia ingin aku untuk mengucapkannya dengan lantang. Aku tidak mengalihkan perhatianku dari pipi gadisku.

"Ya," jawabku jujur, tidak ingin berbohong pada Bibi Irene karena dia sudah mendapat penghormatan abadi dariku karena insiden di aula.

"Oh," jawabnya, berusaha untuk terdengar kaget. "Aku tidak pernah melihat kalian berdua bersama sebelumnya," ucapnya.

Perkataannya menyiratkan pertanyaan kenapa. Dan aku ingin kembali mengerang saat berhenti mengusap pipi gadisku sebentar. Aku kembali mengusap pipi gadisku dan memutuskan untuk mengelak.

"Ya, memang jarang ada yang melihatnya," jawabku, ini bukan kebohongan. Dan aku tahu Bibi Irene tidak akan berhenti sampai di sini.

Aku melihat wajah gadisku, dan memutuskan wajahnya sudah cukup bersih untuk diperiksa.

"Selesai," ucapku sambil meletakkan handuk kotor di atas tempat tidur, di sampingnya, dan berbalik melihat Paman Bogum. Dia menjulurkan lehernya untuk melihat wajah gadisku.

"Baekhyun, apa kau kesulitan bernapas lewat hidungmu?" tanyanya.

Gadisku menarik napas dalam-dalam melalui hidungnya dan menggelengkan kepala. Paman Bogum mengangguk, dia masih menjulurkan lehernya dan terlihat gatal ingin memeriksanya sendiri dengan tangannya.

"Chanyeol, coba sentuh batang hidung Baekhyun dengan jarimu. Carilah siapa tahu ada tanda-tanda patah atau berderak."

Aku menatap mata gadisku sambil meminta maaf, karena aku tahu ini akan terasa menyakitinya, dan aku mengangkat tanganku untuk menyentuh hidungnya. Dia meringis saat aku menyentuhnya, dan begitu pula aku. Tapi, aku terus meraba hidungnya, karena aku tahu ini harus dilakukan.

Dia tetap bertahan selagi aku sedikit menekan hidungnya, dan dia mengepalkan tangannya di jaket.

"Tidak ada," ucapku saat tidak menemukan tanda-tanda yang disebutkan Paman Bogum. Aku kemudian meraih tangannya yang masih mengepal, membelainya dengan lembut sebagai permintaan maaf sebelum kembali melihat Paman Bogum.

Paman Bogum mengangguk lega. "Apa kau mengalami masalah dengan penglihatanmu, Baekhyun?" tanyanya.

Gadisku langsung menggeleng, dia menatap mataku sambil tersenyum kecil. Aku berjuang keras untuk menahan senyumku.

"Dia sepertinya baik-baik saja. Tapi, aku bisa melakukan pemeriksaan x-ray untuk memastikannya?" ucap Paman Bogum berbalik melihat Bibi Irene dengan ragu.

"Tidak!" seru Baekhyun serak sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit," ucapnya, mengalihkan tatapannya ke belakangku untuk melihat Bibi Irene.

Aku rasa Bibi Irene setuju karena tubuh Baekhyun kembali rileks, dan Paman Bogum menuliskan resep untuk penghilang rasa nyeri. Dengan sedikit diskusi tentang cara penanganan cideranya, kami akhirnya siap untuk pergi.

Aku membantu gadisku turun dari tempat tidur, dan memantapkan pijakannya yang sedikit goyah karena kelelahan.

"Aku rasa..." ucap Paman Bogum tiba-tiba dan menarik perhatian semua orang di ruangan. Dia berdiri di pintu dengan tangannya bertumpu di kenop. "Kita berempat harus bicara saat sampai di rumah nanti," ucapnya mengacu padaku dan Baekhyun.

Dan aku ingin kembali mengerang. Tapi, setidaknya Paman Bogum tidak terlihat marah, dia hanya penasaran. Dan rasa penasaran selalu membunuh Chanyeol.

Bibi Irene mengangguk setuju, tapi bahu Luhan langsung merosot karena dia tidak diikutsertakan. Aku menahan seringaianku, dan mengangguk pada Paman Bogum.

Aku membimbing gadisku keluar pintu dan mengantarnya ke mobil Bibi Irene. Aku membukakan pintu untuknya, menunjukkan pada mereka semua aku bisa menjadi pria baik-baik. Aku menahan diri untuk mendengus marah saat mereka melihatku dengan heran. Sehun hanya mencibiriku saat dia berjalan ke mobilku.

Setelah gadisku duduk dengan aman, aku bersandar ke arahnya, aku tidak peduli dengan sekelilingku, dan mengecup lembut pipinya. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung kursi dan tersenyum murung.

 _Call it magic_

 _Call it true_

 _Call it magic_

 _When I'm with you_

- **Magic, Coldplay**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **tbc**


	26. Coconut Confession Confections

**© angstgoddess003**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chanyeol POV**_

Benar-benar hening. Aku bergerak tidak nyaman di atas kursi kulitku, membuat jaket kulit yang kukenakan mencicit keras. Bibi Irene dan Paman Bogum mengamatiku dari belakang meja di dalam ruang kerja Paman Bogum sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

Baekhyun juga bergeser pada saat yang bersamaan, dan kemudian melirikku. Dia benar-benar terlihat tegang dan tidak nyaman. Dia sudah mengganti pakaiannya dan mandi setelah sampai di rumah.

Aku pulang sedikit terlambat, karena harus mengantarkan Sehun ke rumahnya sebelum kemudian dihadapkan dengan semua... keheningan ini. Dan yang bisa kudengarkan hanyalah suara kerikan jangkrik di dalam kepalaku.

Bibi Irene sedang duduk di kursi meja kerja, sedangkan Paman Bogum berdiri di sampingnya; mereka berdua bolak-balik melirikku dan gadisku, seolah-olah kami adalah percobaan ilmiah yang tidak terkendali.

Aku mendesah pelan dan kembali menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Dia tidak mengenakan hoodie, tapi dia mengenakan sepotong kaos longgar dan besar. Pasti hoodie-nya sedang dicuci, darah sudah berceceran di sana. Dia melihat adegan di depan kami sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hidung dan matanya memar dan sedikit bengkak.

Ini benar-benar konyol, mereka berdua hanya menatap kami. Dan membuat gadisku merasa tidak nyaman.

Sambil memutar mata tidak puas, aku meraih tangan gadisku dari pangkuannya, dan menggenggamnya erat-erat, di ruang di antara kursi kami. Gadisku menoleh dan tersenyum padaku saat aku mengusap tangannya dengan ibu jariku.

Aku mencoba menyampaikan semua rasa cintaku padanya saat menatap manik mungilya yang terlihat lelah dengan serius, mencoba untuk membuatnya rileks dengan belaianku. Dia bersandar kembali ke kursi, dan mengalihkan kepalanya untuk menghadapi sosok orang tua kami.

Dan mereka menganga melihat ruang di antara kursi kami. Seolah-olah kami baru saja menanggalkan pakaian dan mulai bersetubuh di atas meja, di depan mereka, dan bukan saling berpegangan tangan.

Aku tidak akan melepaskan tangan gadisku. Kedekatan kami sudah cukup jelas sekarang.

Paman Bogum membuka mulutnya, menarik perhatianku, tapi kemudian dia kembali menutup mulutnya dan menatap tangan kami sambil mengerutkan kening. Aku menyandarkan sikuku yang bebas di lengan kursi, lalu meletakkan kepala di telapak tangan sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pelipis dengan jari telunjuk.

Bibi Irene akhirnya bicara. "Bagaimana..." ucapnya, kemudian kembali terdiam sambil menatap tangan kami.

Aku tidak beranjak dari posisiku, karena aku sudah mengantisipasi pertanyaan semacam ini.

Baekhyun mendesah dalam-dalam di sampingku. "Bibi ingin tahu kenapa Chanyeol bisa menyentuhku?" ucapnya dengan suara yang sangat serak, dan aku mengusap tangannya lebih kencang untuk menenangkannya.

Mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuat tenggorokanku ikut sakit.

Bibi Irene mengangguk, akhirnya mengalihkan tatapannya dari tangan kami untuk menatap Baekhyun. Gadisku meremas tanganku, jadi aku menggeser kepalaku untuk melihatnya. Dia duduk tegak di kursinya, mengangkat dagu dan meluruskan bahunya. Dia bersikap dewasa, pikirku puas, aku senang saat dia seperti ini. Dia memandang tepat mata Bibi Irene.

"Chanyeol berbeda," ucapnya sambil meremas tanganku dan memutar wajahnya untuk menatapku. Dan dia terlihat begitu bangga dengan ucapannya.

Aku tersenyum kembali padanya, karena aku juga senang aku berbeda.

Kepalaku kembali bergeser di telapak tangan untuk melihat Bibi Irene. Keningnya berkerut saat dia berpaling menatapku, menelitiku semakin keras dengan matanya, mungkin mencoba untuk menemukan apa yang berbeda dariku.

"Ya, aku berbeda," ucapku sedikit tajam, karena memikirkan harus mencoba menjelaskan omong kosong tentang percikan membuatku ngeri.

Itu rahasia di antara aku dan gadisku. Dan bahkan sekalipun aku ingin menjelaskannya, aku rasa aku tidak akan bisa.

Bibi Irene terlihat kaget mendengar komentarku, dan sepertinya tidak puas, tapi aku tidak mau menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Mataku menyiratkan ini bukan topik yang dimaksudkan untuk didiskusi lebih lanjut. Aku benci harus bersikap bajingan padanya, tapi ada banyak pertanyaan yang tidak bisa kujawab, dan ada topik yang tidak boleh disentuh. Ini adalah salah satu di antaranya.

Paman Bogum bergeser di sampingnya, mengalihkan perhatianku saat dia menatapku tidak senang dan mendesah. Dia kemudian berdeham.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian..." dia terdiam melihat kami penuh tanya.

 _Berteman? Berhubungan tanpa status? Mitra tidur? Hampir menjadi sepasang kekasih?_

Aku tidak yakin bagaimana cara menjawab tatapan bingungnya. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan mereka mencurigai tata tidur kami, dan aku juga benar-benar tidak ingin menyentuh subjek tentang hubungan kami. Tidak sampai aku memberitahu gadisku aku mencintainya. Dan karena kami bukan satu-satunya pasangan di ruang ini yang bersembunyi, aku langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan ini.

Aku menyeringai sombong saat melihat Papi B., kepalaku masih bersandar di atas telapak tangan dan memegang tangan gadisku.

"Kami bertemu saat Paman pergi urusan bisnis," jawabku puas, senang melihat matanya sedikit melebar. "Ya," ucapku lagi sambil mengangkat bahu dengan santai, lalu melesat melihat Bibi Irene. "Kalian berdua," sambungku dengan nada penuh arti.

Wajah Bibi Irene langsung memerah dan dia cepat-cepat mengalihkan tatapannya melihat meja. Aku menahan kekehanku melihat kesamaannya dengan gadisku. Dan sekarang giliran Paman Bogum yang bergerak tidak nyaman.

Aku kembali mengambil kesempatan.

"Apa kita sudah selesai?" tanyaku, lalu mengangkat kepalaku dari telapak tangan dan duduk bersandar di kursi. Aku punya urusan lain yang lebih penting. "Aku yakin Baekhyun ingin istirahat," tambahku, lalu memutar kepalaku untuk melihat gadisku yang tersenyum manis.

Aku kembali mengusap tangannya, dan tiba-tiba merasa ingin mengecup tangannya dengan lembut. Tapi, tentu saja aku menahan keinginanku ini. Tidak di depan mereka. Itu akan memunculkan pertanyaan yang belum bisa kujawab.

Mata Paman Bogum melebar.

"Oh ya! Tentu saja," ucapnya, mengalihkan tatapannya ke Baekhyun. "Aku minta maaf sudah mengganggu waktu istirahatmu. Aku yakin aku bisa melanjutkan percakapan ini sendirian dengan Chanyeol," ucapnya lagi sambil menatapku tajam, membuatku ingin mengerang.

Paman Bogum ingin menyelesaikan omong kosong ini sekarang. Benar-benar tidak sabaran. Dan aku bisa melihat di mata Bibi Irene saat dia menatap gadisku, dia juga sedang memikirkan hal yang sama.

Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka mengambil kesempatan untuk mengajukan pertanyaan lebih lanjut, sampai aku bisa bicara dengan gadisku.

Aku mendesah dan mengusap rambutku.

"Oh, brengsek. Baiklah, tapi aku ingin bicara sebentar dengan Baekhyun sendirian terlebih dahulu," ucapku frustasi.

Papi B. ingin meminta Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan dan bertanya semua pertanyaan yang tidak berani dilontarkannya di depan Baekhyun padaku. Entah kenapa Bibi Irene memelototiku.

Paman Bogum mengerutkan bibirnya dan melirik Bibi Irene dengan alis terangkat. Bibi Irene menatap Baekhyun penuh tanda tanya. Aku hampir mendengus saat menyadari Bibi Irene sedang bertanya pada gadisku apa dia keberatan ditinggal sendirian bersamaku. Baekhyun mengangguk antusias, jelas sudah tidak sabar ingin pergi dari sini.

Bibi Irene mengangguk pada Paman Bogum, dan kemudian dia berdiri untuk meninggalkan ruangan, tapi aku menghentikannya.

"Kami akan ke luar," ucapku memberitahu mereka saat berdiri dari kursi, membawa gadisku bersamaku.

Aku tidak menunggu konfirmasi dari mereka saat membawanya keluar dan menuruni tangga. Gadisku mengikutiku diam-diam, di sampingku, sambil memegang tanganku.

Aku membawanya ke luar, ke gazebo. Karena ini adalah wilayah netral kami. Tanah pertengahan. Pemandangan di siang hari, di sini, sangat berbeda, karena kau bisa melihat padang rumput dan sungai dengan jelas. Setelah kami berada di atas podium, aku melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan meraih pinggangnya, lalu mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukkannya di atas meja, menghadap ke sungai dan matahari terbenam, agar wajahnya bisa sejajar dengan wajahku.

Dia terlihat lega saat aku berdiri di antara kedua kakinya. Lalu aku merapikan rambutnya yang basah, menyekanya dari wajahnya yang memar. Sinar oranye matahari terbenam di balik awan yang menyinari wajahnya, membuat memarnya tidak terlihat begitu parah. Dan aku khawatir rambutnya yang basah membuatnya kedinginan karena dia tidak mengenakan jaket, jadi aku membuka jaketku lalu menyampirkannya di atas bahunya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" bisikku sambil merapatkan jaket di dadanya agar dia tidak kedinginan.

"Lelah," ucapnya serak, dia menatap mataku dan memasukkan lengannya di lengan jaket. Tubuhnya tenggelam di jaketku, karena dia jauh lebih kecil daripada aku.

Aku mengerutkan kening saat menyadari kami tidak bisa tidur, setidaknya lima jam lagi. Dia menatap pangkuannya dan mulai mendorong lengan jaket ke atas, bermain dengan jari-jarinya.

"Tapi, aku sudah pernah mengalami hal yang lebih buruk," ucapnya, kemudian dia melirik ke arahku dari balik bulu matanya. Tapi, ini bukan tatapan merayunya. Dia terlihat marah.

Dan meskipun aku sangat senang melihatnya marah—dan bukan sedih—karena hal ini, tapi, aku tidak ingin pembicaraan kami mengarah ke sana. Jadi, aku mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Kita akan menghadapi Inkuisisi Spanyol sebentar lagi," ucapku jujur, dan meraih tangannya dari pangkuan.

Dia mengangguk paham. "Aku sudah mencicipi rasanya di mobil dalam perjalanan pulang bersama Bibi Irene," ucapnya serak sambil tersenyum kecil, dan menggelengkan kepala. "Aku memanfaatkan kondisiku sebagai pengalihan perhatian," sambungnya dan kemudian tertawa kecil, dia terlihat mengantuk.

Aku tersenyum, dan semakin mencintai gadisku karena trik liciknya.

Dia membersihkan tenggorokannya lalu menatapku dengan ekspresi sedih. "Kejadian tadi jauh lebih parah dari sebelumnya," ucapnya tenang.

Dan dengan caranya menatap mataku, sepertinya dia memohon pengertianku.

"Dan aku sangat bersyukur kau menemukanku," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum sedih, lalu meremas tanganku. "Tapi, aku sangat menyesal sudah menempatkan kita ke dalam begitu banyak masalah," ucapnya sambil mengerutkan kening.

Aku harus menghentikannya di sini.

"Omong kosong. Persetan dengan orang lain," ucapku sambil menyempit mata padanya, aku sedikit tersinggung karena dia meminta maaf karena itu. "Mereka tidak penting. Mereka bisa menanyakan apapun yang ingin mereka tanyakan. Dan kita tidak perlu menjawabnya kalau tidak berkenan," sambungku.

Wajahku melunak dan menatap mata kecilnya, lalu aku melepaskan sebelah tanganku dan menyeka sejumput rambut basah dari keningnya.

"Aku tidak akan ragu-ragu melakukannya lagi," ucapku jujur.

Dia tersenyum manis saat aku membungkuk dan meletakkan bibirku di atas bibirnya dengan lembut, takut menyakiti wajahnya. Aku menyentuh pipinya dengan hati-hati, lalu mengulum bibir bawahnya dan tenggelam dalam percikan aneh kami saat aku mulai menghisap bibirnya dengan lembut.

Aku sedikit menarik tubuhku, membuat bibir kami nyaris bersentuhan, dan membuka mataku. Dan gadisku menatapku dengan cintanya. Aku memutuskan ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku.

"Karena aku sangat mencintaimu," bisikku jujur di bibirnya, menatap matanya dengan serius untuk menunjukkan betapa jujurnya ucapanku.

Aku merasakannya menarik napas saat bibirku kembali mengecup bibirnya dan melihat matanya melebar karena ungkapan perasaanku. Dan kemudian semuanya terjadi.

Keindahan matahari terbenam di belakangku terlihat hambar dibandingkan dengan keindahan gadisku saat wajahnya menyala di bawah bibirku sambil tersenyum. Dan melihat matanya yang bercahaya penuh kebahagiaan membuatku ikut tersenyum di bibirnya. Ini bahkan lebih baik dari bayanganku.

Dia mengalungkan lengannya di leherku dan menekan wajah kami lebih dekat, mencium bibirku dengan semangat dan masih tersenyum. Aku mencoba membalas ciumannya sedikit lebih lembut; masih takut menyakiti hidungnya, meskipun dia sepertinya tidak peduli dengan hal itu sekarang.

Aku tertawa di bibirnya, dan menarik tubuhku dari cengkeraman eratnya. Karena ada suatu hal yang ingin kulakukan.

Aku mengangkat tanganku ke kerah bajuku dan mengambil rantai perak yang menjuntai di leher, tempat cincin Claddagh pemberian gadisku bersarang. Aku menariknya keluar dan melepaskannya dari leherku. Aku senang melihat wajahnya semakin menyala karena tahu apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya. Dia hampir melompat-lompat di meja saat aku melepas untaian rantai kalung sambil tersenyum dan mengambil cincinnya.

Aku tidak pernah mengalihkan pandanganku dari matanya saat memasang cincin di jari manis tangan kananku, dengan hati menghadap ke dalam, ke arah tubuhku, seperti yang dimaksudkan saat seseorang sudah mengambil hati pemakai cincinnya. Dan aku tahu ini, karena aku mencarinya di internet lewat komputer di lab sekolah siang itu.

Aku tersenyum lebar saat tubuhnya bergetar dengan kegembiraan dan menarik wajahku ke arahnya, dia masih bersikap ceroboh dengan hidungnya saat kami saling tersenyum di bibir masing-masing, berusaha untuk menahannya cukup lama agar dapat berciuman dengan baik.

Aku kembali menarik tubuhku sambil tertawa, merasa sangat puas dengan reaksinya.

Dia tersenyum sangat lebar, mungkin senyumnya ini dapat menyakiti wajahnya, tapi sepertinya dia masih tidak peduli.

Aku melihat gerakan seseorang di balik bahunya, lalu aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya dan melihat Bibi Irene dan Paman Bogum sudah berdiri. Menunggu kami. Baekhyun perlahan menoleh, mengikuti arah pandanganku lewat bahunya. Saat dia berbalik kembali melihatku, senyumnya sudah hilang, dan aku cemberut. Aku ingin kembali mengucapkan cintaku padanya, agar dia bisa tersenyum lagi.

Dia menggigit bibirnya. "Apa yang akan kukatakan saat orang lain bertanya tentang hubungan kita?" tanyanya serak.

Aku berjalan mundur dari antara kedua kakinya dan memeluk pinggangnya, membantunya turun dari meja, dan memantapkan pijakan kakinya saat dia berdiri sedikit goyah. Aku meraih tangannya dan kami berbalik ke rumah, di mana orang tua kami sedang menunggu. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, dia masih menatapku dengan ekspresi ragu dan menggigit bibir.

"Bilang pada mereka untuk berhenti ikut campur atau kekasihmu akan menendang bokong mereka," ucapku sambil menyeringai.

Dan senyumnya langsung kembali, matanya menyala gembira, karena senang aku menyebut diriku sebagai kekasihnya. Aku tersenyum kembali dan membimbing gadisku keluar gazebo. Aku benar-benar senang karena sekarang dia benar-benar gadisku.

Dia mengusap cincin di jariku saat kami berjalan melintasi halaman, lalu berhenti saat kami sudah berada di dekat Paman Bogum dan Bibi Irene yang melirik kami dengan penasaran. Dia melepaskan jaketku dan menyerahkannya padaku dengan tatapan penuh arti. Karena kami tahu mereka tidak akan bisa merusak suasana hati kami, lalu kami berjalan kembali ke rumah masing-masing untuk menghadapi Inkuisisi Spanyol.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Kris sedang menunggu kami di pintu. Dia terlihat bingung saat Paman Bogum berjalan melewatinya.

"Apa ada seseorang yang mau memberitahuku apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanyanya hampir merengek.

Aku memutar mata dan berjalan menaiki tangga di belakang Paman Bogum. Berurusan dengan Papi B. sudah cukup parah, aku akan membiarkan Kris mendapatkan informasi dari Luhan. Dia menggeram frustrasi saat kami mencapai puncak tangga tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Aku kembali duduk di kursiku semula, sementara Paman Bogum mengambil kursi di belakang mejanya. Ternyata, saat Baekhyun tidak ada di sini, Papi B tidak punya masalah untuk bicara.

Paman Bogum meletakkan lengannya di atas meja, lalu bersandar ke depan, ke arahku, dan menggenggam tangannya sendiri.

"Apa artinya dia untukmu?" tanyanya blak-blakan.

Dalam situasi seperti ini kami biasanya punya aturan tidak boleh bicara omong kosong. Meskipun situasi seperti ini biasanya melibatkan hukuman atau penangkapan.

Dan aku tidak punya masalah menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Dia gadisku," ucapku jujur sambil mengangkat bahu dengan santai. Bukan omong kosong.

Paman Bogum mengerutkan bibirnya dan menatapku lama.

"Kekasih?" tanyanya skeptis.

Dan aku heran kenapa dia begitu skeptis, apa kenyataan aku memiliki kekasih begitu sulit untuk diterima?

Aku memutar mata dan mengangguk. Meskipun aku lebih senang memanggilnya gadisku.

Paman Bogum menghela napas dan mengangguk, kembali bersandar ke kursinya dengan ekspresi ketakutan dan sedikit pucat.

"Seberapa serius hubungan kalian?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir, jelas dia takut mendengar jawabanku.

Aku kembali memutar mataku, berhasil menebak implikasi dari pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak menidurinya, kalau itu yang Paman maksud," gumamku, menggelengkan kepala.

Paman Bogum menghela napas dalam-dalam, merasa lega, dan wajahnya kembali berubah warna ke warna semula, lalu dia bersandar santai di kursinya. Aku mencoba menahan semua komentar pedasku.

Paman Bogum terlihat jauh lebih tenang, dia mengambil bola stres Flobox dan mulai meremasnya, lalu menatap langit-langit dengan ekspresi bijaksana.

"Ini sedikit aneh, mengingat kau bisa menyentuhnya," ucapnya dengan mengerutkan bibir sambil melihat langit-langit.

Dan aku kenal baik dengan sikapnya ini. Dia tertarik pada mekanisme kenapa itu bisa terjadi, dan aku tidak mau membahasnya, jadi aku tetap mengunci mulutku. Dia kembali melihatku, menatapku dengan hati-hati.

"Aku tidak tahu alasan kenapa kalian berdua bersembunyi, dan aku tidak akan bertanya," ucapnya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Dan aku hampir menyeringai dibuatnya, karena tentu saja dia tidak akan bertanya padaku. Karena aku akan bertanya balik padanya.

Paman Bogum tetap menatapku dengan hati-hati. "Awalnya terjadi saat perayaan libur musim dingin, kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Aku mengerutkan alis, bertanya-tanya darimana dia mendapat kesimpulan seperti itu, dan kemudian aku sadar itu adalah malam pertamaku tidur nyenyak. Dan dia melihat perubahan drastis suasana hatiku.

Aku mengangguk, membiarkannya percaya kami resmi berpacaran hari itu.

Dia tersenyum padaku dengan ekspresi penuh kasih. "Dia pasti seorang gadis yang istimewa karena punya efek seperti itu padamu," ucapnya tertawa, dan menggelengkan kepala.

Aku kembali mengangguk. Baekhyun benar-benar seorang gadis yang istimewa. Walaupun memang tidur yang membuatku berubah begitu drastis, tapi gadisku punya banyak kelebihan yang memengaruhi hidupku.

Dia kembali menatap langit-langit saat aku duduk santai di kursiku. Aku bersandar dan menunggu pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Apa kau pernah melihatnya mengalami hal seperti tadi sebelumnya?" tanyanya penasaran, dia jelas berusaha untuk menggali lebih dalam.

Dengan sebuah tarikan napas, aku memutuskan untuk memberinya sepotong informasi yang dia cari.

"Sekali," jawabku dan mengorek-ngorek jok kulit lengan kursiku. "Setelah dia tahu dia bisa menyentuhku, dia mencobanya pada Kris di ruang makan sekolah," lanjutku sambil mengangkat bahu, meninggalkan detail bagaimana gadisku tahu dia bisa menyentuhku.

Mana mungkin aku mau memberitahu Papi B. Aku menggeleng saat mengingat gadisku melakukan percobaan pada Kris. "Itu benar-benar bodoh," gumamku tidak terima.

Dia kembali menatapku serius selagi meremas bola stresnya dengan santai.

"Dan kejadian saat itu tidak terlalu parah," ucapnya, lebih seperti pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

Aku menduga Kris sudah pernah menceritakan hal ini padanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya," jawabku.

Pada saat itu memang terlihat parah, tapi tidak sebanding dengan apa yang kulihat hari ini.

"Tapi, murid-murid lain menyebutnya dengan 'Guncangan Mental Aneh'," ucapku lagi sambil membuat gestur tanda kutip di udara.

Tiba-tiba saja, Paman Bogum duduk tegak di kursi, lalu meletakkan bola stresnya dan menatapku dengan ekspresi muram yang mengingatkanku pada profesi dokternya.

"Apa yang dialami Baekhyun lebih dari sekadar guncangan mental aneh," ucapnya dengan nada yang membuatku kaget.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka dia cukup tahu tentang kondisi Baekhyun.

"Ini kasus parah dari Post Traumatic Stress Disorder disertai dengan stressor yang menyebabkan haphephobia," tambahnya dengan mengangkat alis.

Dan aku melihatnya dengan tatapan kosong. Karena aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya. Aku membuat catatan dalam benakku untuk mencarinya di internet nanti. Aku hampir meminta Paman Bogum untuk menuliskan kata terakhir dalam ucapannya.

Paman Bogum kembali duduk bersantai di kursinya, sepertinya dia berpikir aku paham dengan diagnosisnya.

"Dan apa yang terjadi hari ini jauh lebih parah dari itu," ucapnya sambil menggeleng serius.

Aku memutar mataku, karena aku sudah tahu itu, dan wajahnya kembali mengeras.

"Apa yang terjadi hari ini hanyalah secuil histeria, dan sesendok kecil penumpukan gangguan psikotik singkat."

Aku langsung duduk tegak dan pandanganku berubah merah karena mendengar komentar ofensifnya. "Dia bukan seorang psikotik," ucapku tajam.

Paman Bogum menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak bilang dia penderita psikotik, Chanyeol," ucapnya sambil menggeleng. "Tapi, dia mendeskripsikan apa yang dialaminya di aula pada Irene dalam perjalanan pulang," lanjutnya muram saat aku menyipitkan mataku, masih belum puas dengan ucapannya. "Dia kehilangan kontak dengan kenyataan, seperti penjelasan dalam buku."

Aku memelototi Paman Bogum selagi mencengkeram lengan kursi. "Baekhyun tidak cocok dibandingkan dengan buku. Dia bukan percobaan; dia manusia, dia hidup dan bernapas dan punya perasaan," ucapku marah.

Paman Bogum mengangkat alisnya padaku. "Apa dia memberitahumu dia sempat berpikir kehidupannya di Bucheon hanyalah imajinasi?" tanyanya penuh arti.

Aku perlahan-lahan mengkerutkan kening dan menggeleng. Gadisku tidak pernah benar-benar menceritakan semuanya padaku. Dan aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu.

"Dia lebih percaya halusinasinya daripada kenyataan," sambung Paman Bogum sambil mengangkat bahu, seolah-olah dia memaparkan fakta itu untuk menekankan gadisku seorang psikotik.

Aku semakin memelototinya, dan dia mengangkat tangannya di udara, membela diri.

"Aku hanya berusaha untuk memastikan kau paham separah apa kasusnya."

Aku mendengus. "Aku mengenalnya lebih baik daripada apa yang Paman pikirkan," jawabku sombong.

Tingkahnya seolah-olah aku memperlakukan gadisku seperti gadis biasa.

Aku kembali duduk santai di kursi sambil bertanya-tanya apa Papi B akan menyimpulkan hal yang sama kalau aku menceritakan padanya kesamaan pengalamanku dengan gadisku dalam hal psikotik. Ya, aku memang bisa menyentuh orang lain, tapi aku juga punya mimpi buruk yang bisa membuatku kehilangan kontak dengan realitas. Aku bertanya-tanya akan seberapa cepat Papi B. menarik kesimpulan.

"Ya, aku sudah melihatnya," gumamnya pelan. Lalu dia meringis. "Dan cobalah untuk mengendalikan bahasamu, terutama saat berada di dekat Irene dan Baekhyun," ucapnya memohon.

Aku memutar mataku dan mengangguk. Aku kembali teringat dengan sikapku yang membukakan pintu mobil untuk gadisku. Aku tidak selamanya bersikap kasar.

"Kejadian kecil di aula hari ini sedikit mengesankan," ucap Paman Bogum dengan suara aneh dan terdengar apresiatif.

Alisku terangkat, bertanya-tanya kenapa dia masih mempermasalahkan hal itu. Dia melirikku minta maaf.

"Biasanya saat gangguan psikotik terjadi, pasien dapat mengalaminya selama berhari-hari, terkadang bahkan sampai berminggu-minggu," jelasnya, sambil menatapku tidak percaya.

Dan aku menganga melihatnya, tidak ingin menganggap gadisku sebagai penderita 'psikotik', tapi aku masih mengernyit membayangkan gadisku harus berurusan dengan hal yang begitu mengerikan selama berminggu-minggu.

Paman Bogum tertawa melihat kekagetanku. "Ya, kau mengerti sekarang? Kalau kau tidak membantunya, dia sudah terbaring dibius di rumah sakit saat ini," ucapnya, terdengar sedikit sombong karena tahu tentang ini.

Alis dan bibirku berkerut serius. Aku sangat senang karena sudah berhasil membawa gadisku keluar dari perangkap masa lalunya, tapi aku juga mencoba untuk menyesuaikan kesamaan di antara kami. Aku bertanya-tanya kalau gadisku tidak datang di malam perayaan musim dingin, apa aku akan berakhir dibius di rumah sakit atau tidak. Aku tidak punya petunjuk.

Paman Bogum bersandar di kursinya, melepas kacamata dan menggosok matanya. "Ada beberapa hal yang harus kau ketahui tentang Baekhyun sebelum kau melangkah lebih jauh, Chanyeol," ucapnya menghela napas, lalu menempatkan kacamatanya di atas meja. Seakan-akan dia akan mengucapkan sesuatu yang akan membuatku lari pontang-panting sampai ke luar kota.

Aku mengejeknya dan melambaikan tangan agar dia melanjutkan ucapannya.

Paman Bogum berdeham dan membungkuk di atas meja, kembali bersikap seperti dokter, dan terlihat muram.

"Kondisi yang dialami Baekhyun sangat tak terduga. Kondisi seperti itu bisa membaik dengan sendirinya seiring berjalan waktu, atau mungkin dengan melakukan terapi yang tepat..." Paman Bogum berhenti bicara, lalu dia mengerutkan keningnya melihat meja. "Walaupun setiap metode yang ada sudah sering gagal di masa lalu," gumamnya sambil menggeleng serius, sebelum kembali melihatku. "Baekhyun menolak perawatan medis lebih lanjut untuk kondisinya, dia lebih memilih jalan menolak sentuhan orang lain dan membiarkannya begitu saja. Jadi, sangat mungkin kondisinya tidak akan pernah membaik," ucapnya sambil mengangkat alis penuh harap padaku.

Aku mendengus padanya.

"Jadi?" ucapku singkat.

Aku tahu kami berdua memang tidak beres dan kacau, dan kemungkinan kondisiku membaik juga sangat kecil.

Paman Bogum mendesah sambil mengangguk tidak senang, kemudian kembali bersandar di kursinya.

"Apa kau pernah bicara dengannya tentang kebakaran itu?" tanyanya tenang.

Aku mengepalkan tangan, dan berpaling darinya, menatap keluar jendela.

Paman Bogum berdeham pelan, tapi aku masih tidak mau menatapnya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan mau bicara denganku tentang hal itu, Chanyeol," ucapnya sambil mendesah saat aku mulai mengorek lebih keras jok kulit, aku benar-benar tidak nyaman mendiskusikan hal ini. "Apa mungkin itu karena pengalaman yang dialami Baekhyun sendiri?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku meringis dan mengepalkan tanganku lebih keras, masih menolak untuk menatapnya.

"Kau bisa bicara dengannya tentang kebakaran itu, kan?" bisiknya membujuk.

Aku langsung menatapnya dan mengangguk sambil berdoa agar pembicaraan ini cepat selesai.

Ekspresi horornya perlahan berubah menjadi senyuman kecil. "Kalau begitu, kalian berdua bisa saling memberi keuntungan satu sama lain," ucapnya dengan ekspresi bangga yang dia perlihatkan padaku saat di aula siang tadi.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Baekhyun POV**_

Aku berjalan masuk bersama Bibi Irene. Aku benar-benar gembira, meskipun hariku menyebalkan. Tentu saja, saat Park Chanyeol memberitahumu dia jatuh cinta padamu dan dia adalah kekasihmu, efeknya akan seperti ini.

Sejak perjalanan di mobil dengan Bibi Irene, aku sudah mengantisipasi pertanyaannya. Bibi Irene ingin tahu apa artinya Chanyeol untukku. Dan dalam upaya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya, aku langsung bercerita tentang apa yang kualami saat terbaring di lantai aula. Aku memanfaatkan kondisiku untuk mengelak pertanyaannya. Dan tentu saja, itu berhasil. Aku juga menghabiskan sebagian besar perjalanan pulang dengan meminta maaf sering-sering dan meyakinkan Bibi Irene aku baik-baik saja.

Aku merasa lelah, benar-benar tidak sabar agar pukul sepuluh cepat datang, agar aku bisa tidur dengan Chanyeol. Dan hidungku sakit, mungkin karena terlalu sering tersenyum lebar.

Aku mengikuti Bibi Irene ke ruang tengah, Luhan sudah menunggu kami di sofa. Saat dia melihatku berjalan masuk, dia langsung tersenyum manis padaku. Dan aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak karena sudah membuat semua orang khawatir. Aku kembali tersenyum dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Luhan sayang?" panggil Bibi Irene dari ambang pintu. "Kita butuh pasokan," ucap Bibi lagi sambil melirik Luhan penuh arti.

Luhan mengangguk senang, dan melompat dari sofa untuk berjalan ke dapur. Bibi Irene membuka jaketnya, lalu melirikku dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Kau mau minum obat sekarang?" tanya Bibi Irene lembut.

Aku menggeleng dan duduk bersila di sofa. Obat hanya akan membuatku semakin lelah dan mengantuk. Aku akan menunggu sampai berada di dekat Chanyeol untuk meminumnya.

Bibi Irene mengangguk dan mulai melepas kaos kakinya.

Aku rasa mereka punya semacam tradisi saat berhadapan dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Kemudian aku bertanya-tanya apa mereka pernah mengalami masalah seperti ini sebelumnya atau belum. Dan saat Luhan datang kembali ke dalam ruangan dengan membawa sekotak es krim, tiga buah sendok, dan selimut besar, yang dia bentangkan di lantai bersama sekotak tisue, kecurigaanku langsung terkonfirmasi.

Bibi Irene duduk bersila di atas selimut bersama Luhan, dia melirikku penuh harap. Aku merasa terhibur melihat adegan di depanku. Mereka terlihat begitu serius. Seperti dua orang perempuan yang akan melakukan pekerjaan serius dan kemudian dilanjutkan dengan manikur. Ini seperti Inkuisisi Spanyol versi Pretty in Pink.

Dengan napas berat, aku berdiri dari sofa dan bergabung dengan mereka di atas selimut, lalu melipat kakiku dan melirik sekotak es krim cokelat di tengah-tengah kami. Setidaknya ada cokelat yang terlibat dalam penyiksaan ini.

Luhan membuka tutup es krim dan menyerahkan sendok padaku dan Bibi Irene. Aku melihat mereka berdua mengambil dua sendok besar es krim sebelum aku ikut mengambilnya. Es krim yang dingin ini sedikit berhasil melegakan sakit tenggorokanku.

Bibi Irene tidak membuang-buang waktu setelah selesai memakan sendok pertamanya.

"Park Chanyeol?" tanyanya tanpa menatapku, lalu kembali mengambil sesendok es krim.

Aku meringis. Bibi Irene dan Luhan berhenti makan dan menatapku penuh harap.

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam, bersandar ke kaki sofa dan mengambil sesendok lagi.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanyaku serak, mencoba mengelak.

Luhan menyipitkan matanya dan menyendok es krim lalu memakannya tanpa memutuskan kontak mata denganku. Aku rasa Inkuisisi Spanyol versi Pretty in Pink ini lebih menakutkan daripada bayanganku.

Bibi Irene berdeham dan tersenyum padaku. "Bagaimana kalian berdua bisa dekat?" tanyanya manis.

Aku melirik Bibi Irene dan Luhan bolak-balik.

Aku memutuskan untuk berkata jujur. Aku tidak malu.

"Dia kekasihku," ucapku blak-blakan, lalu kembali menyendok es krim, berusaha mengontrol merah wajahku. Aku makan perlahan-lahan, dan melihat Luhan menelan ludahnya.

Bibi Irene terlihat kaget mendengar jawabanku, tapi dia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyebutkan sesuatu tentangnya sebelum ini?" tanyanya lembut, tidak lagi memerhatikan es krim.

Aku kembali meringis, mengalihkan pandanganku ke selimut.

"Kami menunggu waktu yang tepat," ucapku sambil mengangkat bahu, bermain dengan sendok di tanganku. "Agar kami bisa merasa lebih nyaman," ucapku berbohong.

Dan aku benci berbohong, tapi sepertinya ini alasan yang cukup baik.

Aku kembali melihat Bibi Irene dan dia mengangguk, tersenyum paham. Bibi Irene melihatku dengan simpati. Aku memandang selimut, bertanya-tanya apa ini sebabnya Bibi Irene dan dr. Park bersembunyi.

"Ini benar-benar bodoh!" pekik Luhan, membuatku ngeri.

Aku melirik ke arahnya, dan dia terlihat sangat marah dan... terluka.

"Kita bersaudara, Baekhyun! Kau seharusnya menceritakan semuanya padaku!" pekikannya terus berlanjut, dan kemudian Bibi Irene menyuruhnya diam.

Aku merasa bersalah saat menyadari dia lebih terluka daripada marah.

"Aku minta maaf, Luhan. Ini bukan seperti itu," ucapku meminta maaf. "Aku tidak ingin kau marah."

Dia semakin marah, wajahnya memerah. "Kenapa aku harus marah?" tanyanya sambil melemparkan tangan ke udara dengan dramatis.

Aku melihatnya dengan gusar dan kembali mengambil sesendok es krim. "Karena pada dasarnya kau membenci Chanyeol," jelasku serak, dan membiarkan es krim menyejukkan tenggorokanku.

Sekarang gilirannya yang gusar. "Ya, tentu saja. Dia benar-benar keji," ucapnya, seolah-olah itu fakta.

Aku menyipitkan mataku melihatnya.

"Jangan ucapkan itu. Kau bahkan tidak mengenalnya," ucapku membela Chanyeol. Karena semua perasaan tidak senang Luhan pada Chanyeol benar-benar tidak beralasan.

Bibi Irene akhirnya menengahi. "Aku rasa..." ucap Bibi Irene dan kemudian langsung mengangkat tangannya di udara saat kami saling melotot. "...sebaiknya kita tidak usah mempermasalahkan bagaimana karakter Chanyeol hari ini, mengingat apa yang dilakukannya untuk Baekhyun," sambung Bibi Irene sambil mengangkat alisnya melihat Luhan.

Luhan langsung menunduk dan aku hampir tersenyum. Dia tidak bisa membantah logika Bibi Irene.

"Ya, benar," ucap Luhan cemberut sambil melirikku minta maaf.

Aku tersenyum kecil padanya. Dia kemudian mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bagaimana caranya dia bisa melakukan itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Aku menghela napas dan menatap selimut.

"Sentuhannya terasa berbeda," ucapku sambil mengangkat bahu, dan berharap agar aku tidak perlu menjelaskan tentang percikan aneh itu. Aku yakin aku sudah terlihat cukup gila tanpa harus menambahkan hal-hal semacam itu.

Bibi Irene berdeham, mengalihkan perhatianku. Dia kemudian menyendok es krim. "Dan seberapa dekat kau dan Chanyeol, Sayang?" tanyanya lembut.

Aku mengerutkan kening, bertanya-tanya bagaimana cara menjelaskannya.

"Hmm," ucapku sambil sedikit memiringkan kepala. "Kami sering mengobrol, aku rasa," jawabku sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kami sudah pernah berkencan sekali," ucapku mengacu pada kunjungan kami ke toko buku. "Incheon," tambahku saat Bibi Irene menatapku kebingungan.

Bibi Irene mengangguk sebelum berbalik melihatku dengan ekspresi cemas. "Seperti apa sikapnya saat berada di dekatmu?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Aku mengangkat dagu dan menatap mata Bibi Irene. "Dia sangat manis dan protektif, dan dia selalu bisa membuatku merasa nyaman," ucapku jujur.

Tidak banyak orang yang pernah melihat sisi Chanyeol yang seperti itu, dan aku yakin mereka akan keliru menilai kalau aku bicara berbelit-belit.

Bibi Irene tersenyum manis padaku.

"Ya, aku rasa kita semua sudah mendapat kesan seperti itu darinya tadi siang," ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepala, kemudian Bibi Irene tiba-tiba berhenti dan menatapku sambil meringis. "Tapi, aku tetap tidak terlalu suka mendengar bahasanya yang vulgar," ucapnya.

Aku harus menahan tawaku selagi menyendok es krim, dan mengangguk—pura-pura setuju.

"Rambut!" pekik Luhan keras, kemudian cepat-cepat meletakkan telapak tangannya di mulut sambil menatapku dengan mata lebar.

Wajahku memanas dan mengangguk. Aku ketahuan mencoba terlihat cantik untuk Chanyeol. Memalukan; aku harap aku bisa hilang ditelan selimut.

Saat Luhan melepas tangan dari mulutnya, dia menyeringai licik padaku. "Apa dia menyukainya?" tanyanya dengan bisikan keras.

Aku sedikit kaget melihat rasa ingin tahunya. Aku pikir dia tidak ingin melakukan apapun yang disukai Chanyeol lagi. Tapi, Chanyeol benar-benar menyukai rambutku, jadi aku mengangguk hati-hati.

Senyumnya semakin lebar, begitu pula dengan ekspresi liciknya.

"Aku yakin dia juga akan senang melihat semua baju baru yang kau peroleh saat Natal," ucapnya menyeringai dengan nada sugestif.

Aku menganga. Sendok yang kupegang terjatuh. Dia benar-benar tidak keberatan "menjual"-ku selama aku mengenakan pakaian jelek femininnya. Bibi Irene tertawa pelan melihatku.

Aku cepat-cepat menutup mulut, bersiap-siap untuk melakukan pengorbanan hubungan semi-normal yang melibatkan Chanyeol dan Luhan.

"Mungkin dia akan menyukainya... kadang-kadang..." ucapku hati-hati. Mencari tanda-tanda untuk gencatan senjata.

Luhan mengerutkan bibirnya dengan serius mendengar tawaranku. "Seberapa sering kadang-kadang itu?" tanyanya hati-hati sambil menaikkan sebelah alis.

Aku mendengus gusar dan meletakkan sendokku; senang karena mendapat energi tambahan dari es krim cokelat, tapi aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk negosiasi. Bibi Irene kembali tertawa dan berdiri dari selimut selagi Luhan semakin duduk mendekat denganku.

"Tidak di sekolah," ucapku tegas. Terlalu banyak orang di sekolah yang akan melihatku.

Dia mengerutkan keningnya, dan cemberut. "Berarti tinggal akhir pekan," ucapnya merajuk.

Aku memutar mataku, cemberutnya tidak akan berhasil memengaruhi keputusanku saat ini. Dia mendengus dan menyilangkan lengan di dadanya.

"Baiklah. Akhir pekan saja kalau begitu," ucapnya tidak rela.

Aku tersenyum dan kaget karena bisa menang dengan mudah, dan langsung berencana untuk mengunci diriku di rumah setiap akhir pekan.

"Tapi!" tambahnya licik, membuat senyumku hilang. "Kau tidak boleh mengelak dari semua pilihan pakaianku," ucapnya menyeringai.

Aku menggeleng keras. "Jangan bercanda, Luhan. Aku tidak mau pakai rok, dan sepatu hak tinggi. Dan aku punya satu hak veto di tiap akhir pekan," ucapku bernegosiasi dengan tegas, tidak mungkin aku bisa merasa nyaman mengenakan pakaian minim pilihannya, sekalipun berada di samping Chanyeol.

Dia mencibir. "Baiklah, tidak ada rok pendek atau gaun, tidak ada sepatu hak tinggi. Satu hak veto saja," ucapnya menperjelas sambil menaikkan sebelah alis.

Aku menggigit bibirku, mempertimbangkan tawaran terakhirnya. Dia menatapku lama, menunggu keputusanku. Akhirnya, aku mengangguk sambil bernapas berat.

Dan memekik dan melompat-lompat di atas selimut penuh semangat membuatku menutup telinga dengan ngeri. Aku senang melihatnya bahagia, tapi aku takut dengan gencatan senjata kami.

Aku membuat makan malam tidak lama setelah itu. Luhan sudah mulai menyusun rencana pakaian baruku untuk akhir pekan ini. Aku senang setidaknya suaranya bisa membuatku tetap terjaga.

Aku membuatkan Alfredo untuk Chanyeol. Maksudku, dia mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya padaku, setidaknya yang bisa kulakukan adalah membuatkan kekasihku makan malam favoritnya. Aku tersenyum mengantuk saat mengaduk rebusan pasta.

Sepanjang makan malam, Bibi Irene terus melirikku dengan simpatik karena Luhan mengoceh tanpa henti tentang aksesori dan warna terbaik untuk kulitku. Dia pikir aku musim dingin. Atau semacam itulah. Dan aku rasa satu-satunya alasan kenapa Bibi Irene membiarkannya terus bicara tentang hal itu agar suasana tidak terlalu tegang.

Dan saat Bibi Irene mencuci piring bersamaku setelahnya, aku akhirnya menemukan jawaban. Bibi Irene mengambil piring untuk dikeringkan selagi aku mencucinya.

"Aku dan dr. Park sedikit berdiskusi hari ini," ucap Bibi pelan, dan menempatkan piring di dalam lemari lalu mengambil piring lain. Bibi Irene tidak mau menatapku saat bicara, ini membuatku sedikit gugup. "Tentang alternatif terapi," bisiknya.

Aku menggeleng frustrasi.

"Tidak," ucapku tegas, sambil memejamkan mata. Aku tidak ingin Bibi Irene berdiskusi tentang hal itu. "Aku sangat menyesal karena insiden hari ini, Bibi Irene, tapi..." ucapku terdiam, dan memalingkan kepalaku melihatnya dengan ekspresi memohon. "Aku tidak menginginkannya," tambahku pelan.

Bibi Irene menghela napas dalam-dalam dan bersandar ke meja.

"Aku tahu, dan aku akan selalu menghargai keputusanmu tentang ini," ucapnya pelan, menatapku sambil meminta maaf. "Tapi, aku harus mengutarakannya."

Aku menggeleng dan lanjut mencuci piring, jadi jelas semua usaha Bibi Irene tidak akan membuahkan hasil. Bibi Irene sepertinya mendapat kesan aku ingin pergi ke sebuah kantor yang menyenangkan sekali seminggu untuk berbicara tentang perasaanku. Tapi, aku kenal baik dengan apa yang terjadi di tempat-tempat seperti itu. Mereka ingin memicu emosiku, dan setelah mereka berhasil melakukannya, mereka akan mempermainkanku dengan berbagai saran. Dan kemudian mereka akan memberiku obat penenang sampai aku merasa tidak lebih dari sekedar mayat berjalan. Kehidupan yang kujalani sekarang jauh lebih normal dan nyaman daripada itu.

Saat aku mulai membuat adonan Coconut Confession Confections, aku benar-benar lelah, rasanya mataku tidak mau dibuka. Ototku terasa sakit dan kaku, dan aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol agar bisa meminum pil penghilang rasa sakit.

Aku meletakkan semua kantong kue di meja. Aku sudah menambahkan nama dr. Park malam ini, sebagai ucapan terima kasih dalam diam karena bantuannya di aula. Dan juga untuk memberi Bibi Irene alasan agar berkunjung ke rumahnya setiap hari. Jadi, sekarang ada tujuh kantong kue.

Pada pukul sepuluh malam, aku sudah selesai mengambil tindakan pencegahan ekstra untuk pintu kamarku, dengan menguncinya, dan menyelipkan kuncinya di dalam saku jaketku. Tidak biasanya aku melakukan ini, tapi aku khawatir ada seseorang yang mengecekku nanti malam. Aku harap dengan pintu terkunci, mereka langsung menjauh dari kamarku.

Aku segera keluar pintu dapur, dan mengernyit saat angin dingin berhembus dan menerpa wajahku ketika melintasi halaman. Saat aku mencapai jenjang tanaman rambat, aku menatap jendela Chanyeol yang masih menyala, melihat ini saja energiku sedikit bertambah dan mulai memanjat.

Pintu kacanya sudah terbuka saat aku tiba di atas. Dia tersenyum saat buru-buru membawaku masuk, menjauh dari udara dingin, dan menarik turun hoodie-ku. Aku berbalik melihatnya sambil tersenyum lebar meskipun kelelahan, dan benar-benar ingin merasakan ciumannya.

Dan dia tidak mengecewakanku, dia berjalan mendekat dan menyentuh wajahku dengan kedua tangannya lalu berhati-hati menyentuh bibirku sambil mendesah. Aku pikir dia takut untuk memperdalam ciuman kami dan menyakiti hidungku. Apa peduliku dengan semua itu saat dia menciumku?

Jadi, aku mengepalkan tangan di rambutnya dan menekan tubuhku ke tubuhnya lebih erat, lidahku melesat di bibirnya dan mendesaknya untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Dia kembali mendesah, lalu membuka bibirnya. Lidah kami bertemu saat dia menyentuh lembut pipiku dengan sebelah tangannya dan memeluk pinggangku.

Lidahnya memijat lidahku perlahan dan bermalas-malasan sambil mengusap pipiku dengan ibu jarinya. Dia menarik tubuhnya setelah beberapa saat, lalu membuka matanya, menatapku dengan intensitas baru yang akhir-akhir ini selalu dia tunjukkan, cinta. Ini membuatku tersenyum mengantuk, dan dia menjatuhkan tangannya dari pipiku lalu menggandengku ke tempat tidur.

Aku melepas tasku setelah kami sampai di pinggir tempat tidur, lalu membongkar wadah makanan sambil tersenyum, dan membuka hoodie-ku saat aku naik di sampingnya.

"Kita bisa tidur sekarang," ucapnya lembut sambil menatapku prihatin.

Aku menatapnya cemberut. "Tidak mau. Aku membuatkan makanan favoritmu," ucapku serak sambil menunjuk wadah makanan di depannya.

Dia tersenyum padaku sebelum memutar matanya, membuatku tertawa.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur sebentar untuk meminum obat penghilang rasa sakit. Alisnya terangkat saat aku memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku dan minum dari gelasnya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan kembali naik ke tempat tidur, lalu duduk di sampingnya dan menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya selagi dia makan.

Dia mengerang dan berguman ditiap gigitan, membuatku tertawa mengantuk saat menatapnya dari bahunya.

"Jadi," ucapnya perlahan, lalu mengambil gelas dari meja di samping tempat tidur dan meminumnya sebentar sebelum kembali meletakkannya. "Besok di sekolah sepertinya akan ada kejadian yang cukup menarik," ucapnya sambil menyeringai padaku.

Aku sedikit meringis saat menatap ke arahnya. "Kalau maksudmu menarik sama dengan memalukan, ya, aku setuju," ucapku sinis.

Dia mengerutkan keningnya dan memindahkan garpu ke tangan kiri, lalu memeluk pinggangku dan sedikit meremasnya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan seorang pun mengganggumu," ucapnya mantap, kemudian kembali menyendok pasta.

Aku tersenyum di bahunya, karena dia baru saja mengkonformasi akan benar-benar berada bersamaku di sekolah. Aku penasaran apa Chanyeol menentang bermesraan di depan umum. Seperti... di depan Choi Sulli. Aku tersenyum semakin lebar memikirkan ini.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" ucapnya menyeringai sambil mengunyah saat menunduk melihatku.

Wajahku terasa panas saat dia menatapku bingung. Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam, karena tahu aku tidak bisa mengelak.

"Aku berpikir sedang menciummu sampai kau kehabisan napas di depan Choi Sulli," jawabku serak dengan hati-hati.

Aku merasa lega saat dia mencibir padaku dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya, pasti menyenangkan sekali," ucapnya sambil tertawa-tawa pelan dan melanjutkan makan, kemudian dia kembali berbalik melihatku dengan tatapan serius. "Tentu saja kita harus memastikan Jung Daehyun juga sedang memerhatikan," sambungnya.

Aku tertawa pelan dan mengangguk di bahunya. Dia akan marah saat melihat Chanyeol benar-benar bisa menyentuhku.

Dia selesai makan dengan cepat, mungkin bergegas agar aku bisa tidur. Aku berjalan ke kamar mandi dan bahuku langsung merosot saat melihat wajahku di cermin. Aku menyentuh pelan mataku yang memar dan hidungku, lalu meringis kesakitan. Mataku terlihat miring karena bengkak, aku tidak suka ini.

Saat aku mengganti piyama, aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati sejahat apa aku kalau membatalkan permintaanku pada Chanyeol untuk tidak menyakiti Yongguk. Saat aku menggosok gigi, aku langsung tahu aku akan menjadi orang yang sangat jahat kalau benar-benar melakukan itu. Kekerasan bukanlah jawaban... meskipun kekerasan terkadang bisa lucu.

Aku berbaring di bawah selimut menunggu Chanyeol selagi dia mengganti pakaian. Aku merasa jauh lebih nyaman sekarang, dan benar-benar senang saat menggoyang-goyangkan jari-jari kakiku di seprai katun yang lembut, dan berguling.

Dia hampir berlari ke tempat tidur saat dia keluar dari kamar mandi, entah karena tidak sabar ingin memelukku atau tidak sabar agar aku bisa tidur. Mungkin kombinasi keduanya. Dia segera berbaring di bawah selimut dan mematikan lampu.

Dia memelukku dengan lembut, tapi hidungku terasa sakit saat mengenai dadanya. Keningku berkerut, lalu aku melihat dadanya dan matanya bergantian penuh makna. Dia mengangguk paham dan berguling, berbaring telentang dan membawa pipiku ke bahunya lalu meletakkan lengannya di sekeliling tubuhku.

Setelah merasa cukup puas dengan posisi baru ini, aku mulai membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. Dia menghela napas panjang dan sedikit menggeser kepalanya untuk mengecup lembut puncak kepalaku.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucapnya pelan di rambutku dan meremas pinggangku.

Aku tersenyum lebar dan mengalungkan kakiku di kakinya, sambil berharap akan mendengar ucapan ini setiap malam sebelum kami tidur.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," jawabku berbisik lembut, lalu menyenandungkan lagu pengantar tidurnya sebelum ikut tertidur tidak lama kemudian, di dalam pelukan penuh kasih dari kekasihku, Park Chanyeol.

 _And I'm damned if I do_

 _And I'm damned if I don't_

- **Shake It Out, Florence + The Machine**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **tbc**


	27. German Chocolate Inferiors

**© angstgoddess003**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Baekhyun POV**_

Hidungku terasa sakit saat terbangun di dada Chanyeol karena suara alarm. Rasanya berdenyut-denyut, membuatku meringis.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dari pinggangku dan memukul jam alarm dengan marah. Dia tidak mengerang. Tapi, sekarang aku yang mengerang. Dia bergeser dan pindah ke bawah sampai wajah kami sejajar. Saat aku akhirnya membuka mata, dia sudah berbaring di depanku, matanya yang teduh memeriksa wajahku yang disikut Yongguk.

Dia mendesis.

Aku kembali mengerang. "Apa separah itu?" tanyaku serak. Suaraku memang tidak separah kemarin, tapi aku masih ingin minum air yang benar-benar panas atau benar-benar dingin untuk melegakan tenggorokan.

Dia mengusap rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan meringis.

Sekali lagi aku mengerang, dan menutup wajahku yang mengerikan dengan selimut, lalu berbalik dan merajuk. Aku mendengar suara desahannya, dan dia mencoba menarik turun selimut dari wajahku, tapi aku bersikeras menahannya. Seolah-olah penderitaanku sekarang belum cukup, aku nanti harus berdiri di samping Park Chanyeol yang tampan dan terlihat seperti... apapun wajahku sekarang.

Dia kembali mendesah saat aku masih tidak mau melepaskan selimut.

"Jangan merajuk seperti ini. Kau cantik," gumamnya parau karena baru bangun.

Aku menarik turun selimutku sampai bisa melihatnya yang sedang berbaring menatapku sambil menopang siku.

"Benarkah?" bisikku, terdengar seperti seorang gadis remaja bodoh. Mungkin karena aku ini memang bodoh.

Dia memutar matanya.

"Ya," ucapnya lalu berbaring telentang dan mulai mengusap rambutnya lagi. "Kau sangat cantik. Sekarang bangunlah," ucapnya sambil menoleh padaku dan tersenyum miring.

Secara otomatis aku ikut tersenyum, tapi nurani kecil di kepalaku berteriak 'Omong kosong'.

Aku berguling dari tempat tidur sambil mendengus dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Wajahku ternyata memang terlihat... mengerikan. Aku memelototi cermin. Sebagian besar bengkaknya sudah hilang, tapi ada pola biru tua besar yang tersebar dari batang hidung sampai mataku. Semua orang akan melihatku seperti ini sepanjang hari. Byun Baekhyun... gadis gila yang aneh dengan hidung berwarna hitam dan biru. Aku langsung berbalik.

Aku melihat shower Chanyeol dengan penuh kerinduan, dan aku tidak sabar untuk pulang agar bisa mandi. Mandi dengan air yang benar-benar panas.

Ototku masih sakit dan kaku, dan aku tiba-tiba penasaran apa sekolah punya kebijakan melarang siswa berada di bawah pengaruh obat penghilang rasa sakit atau tidak.

Chanyeol kembali menungguku di samping pintu kaca saat aku meletakkan kue di mejanya. Aku berjalan ke arahnya, dia terlihat jauh lebih letih daripada aku. Dia tersenyum mengantuk dan mengalungkan lengannya di pinggangku, menarikku ke tubuhnya dan membungkuk untuk memberi ciuman kecil di bibirku. Aku ingin cemberut dan menariknya semakin dekat. Tapi, aku langsung berpikir kalau aku benar-benar melakukannya, berarti aku harus minum obat. Jadi, aku membalas senyumannya dan menuruni balkon.

Mandi air panas terasa sangat menyenangkan. Ototku berhasil dibuat rileks dan segar.

Pagi kali ini, rumah terasa jauh lebih sibuk daripada biasanya. Saat aku membuat sarapan, Bibi Irene memberitahuku dia akan datang ke sekolah bersamaku untuk bertemu dengan staf pengajar guna membahas insidenku kemarin.

Bibi Irene terus berkata aku boleh tinggal di rumah, tapi karena sekarang hari Jumat, aku ingin mengakhiri sorotan yang pasti akan diberikan semua orang padaku, dan membiarkan akhir pekan membuat mereka lupa dengan insidenku. Karena, aku tahu insiden kemarin akan membuat semuanya menjadi canggung dan benar-benar memalukan. Chanyeol sekalipun tidak akan bisa menghentikan tatapan dan bisik-bisik mereka. Lebih baik membiarkan mereka mengeluarkan semua gunjingan sekarang, dan mungkin... kalau aku beruntung... hari Senin depan, aku akan kembali menjadi gadis yang tidak kasat mata dan dihindari.

Luhan terlihat kecewa dengan kehadiran Bibi Irene saat dia bergabung dengan kami untuk sarapan. Aku bisa menebak dia sudah sekarat ingin berduaan denganku agar bisa mengorek lebih jauh hubunganku dengan Chanyeol.

Dia melihat hidungku dan mendesis saat duduk di bangku, di depanku. Aku memutar mata, menahan erangan.

"Kau tahu..." ucapnya sambil mengoleskan mentega di roti. "Aku punya foundation yang sangat bagus untuk menutupi memar," sambungnya riang.

Keningku berkerut saat meneguk jus jeruk—aku tidak bisa meringis tanpa merasa sakit. Aku tidak pernah menggunakan make-up. Sama sekali. Tapi, kalau ada kesempatan untuk menghilangkan memarku, kenapa tidak?

Aku menghabiskan sarapan sambil berpikir di samping Bibi Irene, sebelum akhirnya setuju. Wajah Luhan langsung cerah.

Dia mengolesi krim di hidungku dengan hati-hati saat aku duduk diam di meja riasnya, dan aku langsung mengingatkan padanya kesempatan untuk memasang make-up di wajahku hanya untuk satu kali. Dia tersenyum lebar dan mencibir lalu mengangguk.

Dan saat dia selesai, aku langsung berencana untuk melacak penemu krim ajaib ini dan memberinya sekantong kue. Aku memeriksa wajahku di cermin dengan terkesan. Kalau benar-benar dilihat, memarku memang masih kelihatan, tapi hasil kerja krim ini tetap menakjubkan. Lagi pula, tidak akan ada orang yang akan benar-benar memerhatikanku. Aku hanyalah... Byun Baekhyun... Si Gadis Aneh dan Gila.

Bibi Irene tersenyum sambil mengagumi hasil karya Luhan di wajahku, saat aku memasang hoodie. Luhan naik ke mobilnya, sedangkan aku naik ke mobil Bibi Irene. Dan semakin lama aku berada di sini, semakin aku duduk merosot sambil berharap kursi mobil bisa menelanku dan menyelamatkanku dari kejadian yang akan berlangsung hari ini.

Bibi Irene parkir di depan gedung administrasi sekolah, tindakan Bibi ini berhasil menyelamatkanku dari hinaan langsung para siswa di area parkir. Tatapan yang kuterima saat kami memasuki ruangan kantor tidak jauh berbeda dengan tatapan yang kudapat di lorong-lorong kelas.

Orang-orang dewasa memang tidak melihatku sebagai bahan lelucon. Tapi, mereka terlihat... takut. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka takutkan, dan aku juga tidak bisa memutuskan reaksi mana yang lebih kupilih dari orang-orang di sekitarku. Kepalaku terus menunduk saat mereka membawa kami ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

Aku sedikit mendongak dan menemukan kursi terjauh di sudut ruangan untuk duduk. Bibi Irene duduk di kursi lebih dekat dengan Kepala Sekolah. Aku melirik waspada Kepala Sekolah sambil terus menunduk.

Aku sangat bersyukur karena penggunaan dana sekolah yang berlebihan dihabiskan untuk mengakomodasi ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Ruangan ini sangat besar sehingga jarak tamu yang berada di dalam bisa saling berjauhan.

Aku mendengar Bibi Irene dan Kepala Sekolah membahas tentang isu-isu yang kualami, seolah-olah aku tidak berada di sini. Bibi Irene mulai melemparkan kata yang sangat kubenci. Istilah medis untuk 'kondisi'-ku, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkannya tanpa kesalahan pengejaan.

Aku mendengarkan diskusi mereka tentang alternatif pendidikan untukku, seperti homeschooling, dengan ngeri. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Kami sudah pernah membahas hal ini sebelumnya, dan alternatif homeschooling langsung dicoret dari daftar pilihan. Bibi Irene juga sudah bilang pada mereka. Dan Bibi Irene langsung membuat referensi yang sangat cerdas dan tajam mengenai kelebihan uang yang dibayarkannya untuk sekolah ini dan juga dana negara untuk sekolah yang difoya-foyakan demi kepentingan Kepala Sekolah semata. Kepala Sekolah langsung tergagap. Dia tidak menyangka wanita mungil seperti Bibi Irene bisa membuatnya tidak bisa membantah.

Alih-alih membahas masalah keuangan lebih jauh, Kepala Sekolah buru-buru menginstruksikan kepada semua guru yang hadir untuk membuat perubahan pengaturan tempat duduk bagiku, dan setuju untuk meminta semua staf agar dapat 'mengakomodasi' kondisiku sebaik mungkin. Aku merasa bersyukur dan malu pada saat yang bersamaan, karena diperlakukan seperti ini. Ini hanya membuat perhatian dari murid-murid lain semakin terfokus padaku, karena diperlakukan berbeda.

Dan seolah-olah dengan mendengar mereka semua membicarakan hal itu tidak cukup mengerikan bagiku, mereka akhirnya mulai membahas mengenai... situasi darurat.

"Kalau insiden seperti kemarin kembali terjadi," ucap Bibi Irene tegang dan membuatku ngeri karena memikirkannya. "Anda boleh mengizinkan Park Chanyeol untuk mendekati Baekhyun dengan cara apapun."

Kepalaku langsung tersentak, dan akhirnya mulai menyerap adegan yang terjadi di depanku sambil menganga. Ini komentar yang tidak terduga. Bibi Irene melirik ke arahku, di sudut ruangan. Bibi Irene terlihat tidak yakin, jadi aku langsung tersenyum kecil untuk meyakinkannya bahwa ini adalah ide yang bagus.

Ekspresi wajah guru-guruku benar-benar tidak ternilai harganya. Aku rasa mereka jarang mengizinkan Park Chanyeol untuk melakukan apapun. Ruangan ini akhirnya diisi dengan anggukan kesepakatan.

Dan pada saat pertemuan akhirnya selesai, Bibi Irene terlihat puas dan kami keluar dari kantor.

Bibi Irene mengecup pipiku sebelum dia kembali ke mobilnya. Bibi Irene kembali melihatku sekilas. Ekspresinya menyiratkan aku tidak perlu masuk sekolah hari ini kalau aku mau. Tapi, aku hanya tersenyum padanya. Aku tidak mau lagi menunda, sekalipun situasi yang akan kuhadapi akan terasa benar-benar tidak nyaman.

Bibi Irene beranjak dari parkiran sekolah saat bel berbunyi, menandakan akhir dari kelas pertama. Sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam, aku menguatkan tekad dan berjalan ke kelas.

Gerbang menuju pekarangan dalam sekolah mulai kosong saat aku berjalan masuk sambil menunduk. Aku hanya sedikit mendongak untuk melihat jalan di depan. Aku memang tidak bisa melihat tatapan mereka, tapi aku masih bisa merasakannya saat berjalan di tengah lorong. Aku memasukkan tanganku dalam-dalam ke saku hoodie dan mengepalkannya erat-erat.

Mereka sedang melihat, berbisik-bisik dan terkadang sampai tertawa-tawa. Tapi, mereka masih menghindar; memberiku jarak saat aku lewat, menatap beton basah dengan wajah merah padam.

Dan kemudian aku merasakannya.

Percikan.

Aku tersenyum melihat beton dan memperlambat langkahku, sambil bertanya-tanya apa aku sebaiknya mendongak dan berjalan ke arahnya atau tidak.

Tapi, aku tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku merasakan sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggangku yang memancarkan percikan aneh.

Chanyeol.

Aku berhenti melangkah. Postur kakuku langsung rileks saat merasakan sentuhannya. Aku mendesah dan akhirnya mengangkat kepala untuk melihat laki-laki di sampingku.

Chanyeol berdiri di sampingku dalam atribut pakaiannya yang biasa, rambut berantakannya tertiup oleh angin pagi. Matanya yang gelap menerobos mataku, dan aku tersenyum padanya sambil sedikit bersandar ke sisi tubuhnya dengan hati-hati—karena aku tidak tahu seberapa dekat dia mengizinkanku bersandar ke tubuhnya.

Dia tersenyum miring, lalu membungkuk untuk menempatkan kecupan lembut di keningku. Aku tersenyum lebar, memutar tubuhku sepenuhnya ke dadanya dan memejamkan mata saat bibirnya berlama-lama menempel di keningku.

Saat dia akhirnya kembali berdiri tegak, dia langsung menatap tidak senang hoodie-ku yang terpasang di kepala. Aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa dia dendam pada hoodie-ku. Mungkin karena dia suka rambutku, aku tidak tahu. Dia sepertinya merasakan keenggananku untuk membukanya, jadi dia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Dia menatap hidungku sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Kau cepat sekali sembuh," ucapnya menyeringai, lalu sebelah tangannya naik untuk menyentuh lembut pipiku.

Aku tertawa dan memutar mataku. Tapi, saat aku mengalihkan tatapanku darinya, aku langsung menyadari ada banyak orang yang berdiri di sekitar kami.

Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku dan melihat ekspresi murid-murid, yang multi-tasking, mereka berjalan sambil menganga melihat Chanyeol menyentuh lembut pipi dari Si Gadis Gila.

Ibu jari Chanyeol mulai mengusap lembut pipiku, membuat tubuhku rileks, dan aku kembali mengalihkan perhatianku ke matanya. Tapi, dia sedang memelototi semua orang yang lewat, tindakannya sangat kontras dengan sentuhannya di pipiku.

Aku mendesah, dia kembali melihatku, dan aku tersenyum padanya. "Aku sudah sedikit terbiasa dengan orang-orang yang melihatku seperti itu," ucapku sambil mengangkat bahu.

Dia menghela napas dan menjatuhkan tangannya, lalu berdiri di sampingku dan kembali mengalungkan lengannya di pinggangku.

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas," ucapnya sambil tersenyum, lalu membawaku melintasi lorong.

Tubuhku rileks saat berada di sisinya ketika kami berjalan melewati semua tatapan orang banyak dan bisik-bisik mereka. Dia semakin mempererat pelukannya di pinggangku saat kami melewati lorong sekolah yang lebih sesak dan suara bisik-bisik lebih mudah terdengar.

Aku tidak mengabaikan mereka dan menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu Chanyeol, membiarkan perasaan cinta dan percikannya mengaliriku. Dia berhenti di depan pintu kelas keduaku, lalu menarikku ke samping, ke dinding, dan melihat ke sekeliling lorong dengan gugup.

Dia menghela napas dan meletakkan sebelah telapak tangannya di dinding, di samping kepalaku, lalu bersandar ke arahku dengan sikap protektif yang aneh.

"Maukah kau berjanji padaku?" bisiknya, wajahnya yang berkerut prihatin hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari wajahku.

Aku mengangguk tanpa ragu-ragu. Dia kembali melihat ke sekeliling lorong dengan waspada sebelum akhirnya menatapku lagi.

"Tunggu aku di mejamu setelah kelas berakhir?" tanyanya sambil berbisik, dan aku punya firasat ucapannya mengacu pada setiap kelas yang kuikuti.

Aku memutar mata. "Chanyeol, kau tidak mungkin bisa mengantarkanku ke setiap kelas," jelasku.

Semenarik apapun idenya, tapi tidak masuk akal dia bisa meluangkan waktu untuk menyeberangi kampus, dia berisiko terlambat masuk kelas.

Dia memutar matanya dan semakin bersandar ke arahku dan menatap mataku dengan serius. Napasku sedikit tercekat saat dia semakin mendekat, sampai bibirnya nyaris menyentuh bibiku. Tanpa seizinku, napasku langsung berpacu saat dia menghisap ringan bibir bawahku, dia tidak pernah memutus kontak matanya denganku. Aku ingin membalas ciumannya, tapi cara matanya menghipnotis membuat tubuhku lemas.

Bibirnya melepaskan bibir bawahku, tapi bibirnya masih menempel di bibirku. Dia kemudian menyeringai.

"Lihat saja nanti," bisiknya di bibirku.

Aku mengangguk linglung.

Dia tertawa dan melangkah ke samping, melambaikan tangannya ke arah pintu dan memerhatikanku berjalan ke dalam. Aku duduk di kursi yang ditunjuk guruku, di belakang kelas. Saat aku kembali menatap pintu, Chanyeol sudah pergi, tapi aku masih tersenyum kecil. Dan saat semua siswa masuk dan mulai memandangiku, yang bisa kupikirkan hanyalah aku akan kembali melihat Chanyeol dalam waktu dua jam.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chanyeol POV**_

Aku memelototi semua orang yang kulewati saat berjalan ke kelas kedua. Baekhyun begitu naif. Dia tidak mengerti sebesar apa kekuatan orang-orang ini untuk memengaruhinya. Hanya butuh seorang bajingan yang sangat penasaran, dan kondisi Baekhyun akan kembali kacau. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku untuk melindunginya sekarang. Kalau semua terserah padaku, aku akan pindah kelas ke kelasnya dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkan sisinya.

Tentu saja, mengantar gadisku ke setiap kelas adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan. Orang-orang semakin sering menatapku, tapi aku tidak memedulikan mereka. Biasanya hal seperti itu akan membuatku gelisah dan marah. Tapi, aku yakin, pada akhirnya mereka tidak akan menatapku lagi, setelah kekagetan mereka mereda.

Setelah bel berbunyi untuk menandakan kelas kedua berakhir, aku adalah orang pertama yang keluar dari pintu dan kembali berjalan melintasi lorong untuk menemui gadisku. Dia menepati janjinya. Dia duduk di kursinya dan menungguku. Dia mengangkat kepalanya saat aku muncul di ambang pintu dan tersenyum padaku, lalu mengambil tasnya dan berjalan ke arahku.

Aku benar-benar ingin memintanya untuk menarik turun hoodie sialan itu dari kepalanya, tapi aku tidak menyuarakan pendapatku. Ada terlalu banyak orang di sini. Dan aku tidak ingin membuat gadisku merasa tidak nyaman, jadi aku langsung menempatkan lenganku di pinggang rampingnya lalu mengantarnya ke kelas ketiga. Dia bersandar di sampingku saat kami berjalan melewati lorong, dan berkali-kali menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menghirup aromaku. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Stroberi dan kue. Hmm...

Aku masih sedikit melotot saat membawanya melewati murid-murid di lorong. Mereka menatap, aku melotot.

Aku sudah berhasil mengantarnya ke kelas ketiga dan mengecup lembut puncak kepalanya. Dia tersenyum padaku dan masuk ke kelas, lalu dia kembali melihat ke arahku saat aku memastikan dia sudah sampai ke mejanya tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

Setelah kelas ketiga usai, aku yakin semua orang sudah tahu. Bisik-bisik di lorong semakin menjadi-jadi. Tidak ada lagi yang berusaha menutupi tindakan mereka. Saat aku ke kelasnya, aku mengintip ke dalam, dan memeriksa wajahnya dengan hati-hati saat dia berjalan ke arahku untuk memastikan bisikan mereka tidak membuatnya terganggu.

Dia sudah cukup ahli menghadapi hal semacam ini.

Dia masih menunduk dan bersadar ke tubuhku saat kami melewati orang-orang, tapi dia berhasil melewati mereka. Dia mungkin punya kesempatan untuk tinggal di rumah hari ini, menghindar dari semua perhatian yang tidak diinginkan seperti ini selama mungkin. Tapi, itu bukan karakter gadisku. Aku semakin menyadarinya setiap hari.

Kami berjalan ke ruang makan siang, lalu aku berhenti sejenak di pintu—masih memeluk pinggangnya—dan alisku langsung berkerut... aku sedikit ragu. Aku tidak tahu akan duduk di mana bersamanya. Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawanya ke mejaku. Kalau Luhan dan Sehun ingin duduk bersama kami, aku tidak akan melarang mereka. Dan sekalipun Jessica dan Kris juga ingin duduk bersama kami, aku akan tetap menutup mulut.

Pada awalnya, Baekhyun terlihat sedikit kaget saat aku membawanya ke mejaku, tapi dia tidak keberatan.

Aku menarik kursi untuknya. Dia tersenyum menatap lantai dan duduk dengan takut-takut, lalu menarik kue dari tasnya saat aku duduk di sampingnya. Kemudian dia melakukan hal yang tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya. Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk menarik turun hoodie-nya, membiarkan rambut coklat karamel panjangnya tergerai bebas.

Aku tersenyum lebar, senang karena kepalanya tidak lagi tertutup hoodie, meskipun aku cukup yakin dia akan kembali memasangnya setelah makan siang. Tapi, ini langkah yang sangat besar. Gadisku merasa nyaman saat aku berada di sampingnya.

Aku melihat sekilas ruang makan, dan semua orang masih melongo. Aku memutar mataku dan menarik kursiku semakin dekat dengan gadisku, aku khawatir mereka membuat gelisah gadisku.

Aku menyelipkan tanganku di bawah rambutnya, menyentuh bagian belakang lehernya dan membelainya dengan ibu jariku.

Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil dan dia menoleh padaku, wajahnya memerah dan tersenyum kecil. Aku sedikit menertawakan wajah gadisku yang memerah dan terus membelai lehernya saat kami makan kue lezat buatannya dalam keheningan yang jauh lebih nyaman dari apa yang kubayangkan, karena kami masih berada di bawah tatapan menganga orang-orang.

Luhan dan Sehun berjalan masuk sepuluh menit kemudian, penampilan mereka berantakan. Rambut mencuat ke segala arah, bibir bengkak dan memerah, dan mereka merapikan pakaian saat melirik ke sekeliling ruangan.

Luhan langsung panik saat tatapannya jatuh pada kursi kosong Baekhyun. Jessica dan Kris ada di sana, tapi mereka terlalu sibuk berdua, sampai-sampai tidak memerhatikan ada seseorang yang hilang dari meja mereka. Akhirnya tatapan Luhan perlahan beranjak ke meja kami... dan aku. Aku bisa melihatnya luar biasa gusar dari seberang ruangan. Aku menyeringai saat dia berjalan ke mejaku bersama Sehun.

Sehun dan aku sudah bicara dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah tentang 'bros over hoes'. Aku tidak akan membeberkan kenyataan dia sudah tahu tentang hubunganku dengan Baekhyun sejak lama, dan dia akan menyelamatkanku kalau proses pengebirian dari Luhan akan terjadi.

Sehun duduk di seberangku, seperti biasa, dan menyisakan kursi bagi Luhan, yang sedikit memelototiku, untuk duduk di sampingnya. Aku rasa perasaan bersyukurnya sudah kabur ke luar jendela saat tahu aku adalah kekasih Baekhyun.

Luhan menatap tanganku yang membelai kulit leher gadisku, yang tersembunyi di bawah rambutnya, sambil terus memakan kue. Dia menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi serius.

"Apa kalian berdua tidur bersama?" tanyanya blak-blakan.

Aku dan Baekhyun tersedak kue, remah-remah kue keluar dari mulut karena terbatuk dan wajah kami langsung merah. Aku rasa maksud ucapannya adalah seks... dan bukan tidur dalam artian yang sebenarnya, jadi aku menggeleng, masih mencoba untuk membersihkan jalan pernapasanku.

Gadisku tidak senang.

Aku melihat mereka berdua saling bertatap-tatapan. Luhan kembali menatap tajam tanganku yang masih mengusap leher gadisku. Luhan sepertinya tidak senang aku menyentuhnya.

Baekhyun kembali menyipitkan matanya. Sebuah perdebatan dalam diam terjadi, dan Luhan sepertinya kalah. Dia merosot di kursinya dan terlihat semakin gusar.

Ini menarik sekali. Aku penasaran dengan perkembangan baru aneh ini, dimana Luhan tidak bisa menggerutu padaku, karena menyentuh gadisku. Kepalaku sedikit bersandar ke arah Baekhyun, lalu aku menekankan hidungku ke sisi rambutnya sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam dan tersenyum.

"Oh, demi Tuhan," gumam Luhan tidak senang.

Aku tertawa di rambut gadisku dan kembali duduk tegak sambil menyeringai ke Luhan. Aku benar-benar ingin berbuat lebih dari ini, seperti mengecup leher gadisku tepat di depan Luhan, dan menontonnya mendapat serangan jantung. Tapi, aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Itu akan membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman, jadi aku lanjut membelai lembut lehernya saat kami makan.

Luhan tidak punya kesulitan duduk di meja kami. Dia satu-satunya orang yang banyak bicara di sini.

Aku mengerutkan kening saat melihatnya dengan semangat mulai membahas rencana pada Hari Valentine dengan Sehun. Bajingan yang malang.

Hari Valentine lebih dari sebulan lagi, dan Luhan sudah selesai merencanakannya. Dan yang lebih aneh, Sehun sepertinya tidak benar-benar peduli, dia menatap Luhan dengan antusias sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia tergia-gila pada Luhan.

Saat mendengarkan Luhan yang terus terang menyarankan hadiah Hari Valentine untuknya sendiri dan tiga pilihan bunga, aku merasakan sentuhan tangan di lututku. Aku memandang gadisku yang sedang menatap tajam meja saat dia makan dengan sebelah tangannya dan mengusap lututku dengan tangannya yang lain.

Aku tersenyum dan membelai lehernya sedikit lebih kencang dengan ibu jariku, untuk menunjukkan aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan gesturnya.

Kami berjalan bersama ke kelas Biologi setelah Baekhyun menaikkan hoodie-nya seusai makan siang. Aku memeluk pinggangnya lebih erat saat kami berjalan berkelok-kelok melewati lorong, aku sudah sedikit terbiasa dengan tatapan orang lain.

Shim seonsaengnim ingin mengganti posisi tempat duduk Baekhyun, tapi dia tidak mau mendengarkan, dan duduk di meja lab kami biasa saat Shim seonsaengnim menatap gadisku dengan frustrasi.

Gadisku duduk di bangku lab sebelahku, dan dia bergeser lebih dekat ke arahku setelah kelas dimulai. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Bahkan, aku kembali meraih tangannya; membawanya ke bawah meja dan menggenggamnya sampai dia hendak menulis. Aku melihat Daehyun duduk di dua meja, di depan kami, dia mati-matian menahan keinginan untuk berbalik dan menatap kami seperti yang dilakukan orang lain. Termasuk Shim seonsaengnim.

Sekalipun berada di dalam tatapan melongo teman sekelas, kami masih duduk dalam jarak yang dekat, dan gadisku terlihat benar-benar rileks di sampingku. Dia kembali meraih tanganku setelah selesai menulis. Saat bel berbunyi, aku menunggu orang lain keluar sebelum membawa gadisku keluar dari kelas.

Aku khawatir dengan pelajaran Olahraga-nya. Aku tidak ingin dia berada di sana. Aku tidak ingin dia berada dekat dengan Choi Sulli, Kang Jiyoung dan komplotan hyenanya, bahkan tidak dengan pelatih yang bodoh itu.

Dan saat kami sudah sampai di pintu aula, aku langsung menyatakan pendapatku padanya. Gadisku mendesah dan melihat ke sekeliling dengan gugup.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Pelatih sudah setuju untuk..." dia berhenti bicara dan meringis, kemudian membuat gestur tanda kutip di udara. "'Mengakomodasiku'," ucapnya datar, lalu menunduk dan menarik-narik lengan hoodie-nya.

Ucapannya sama sekali tidak membuatku tenang. Terutama saat aku melihat Sulli berjalan bersama gengnya. Dia menatapku lekat-lekat dan tersenyum... berusaha terlihat menggoda, tapi berakhir dengan membuatku mual. Aku langsung berbalik kembali ke gadisku, yang sedang menatap Sulli dengan ekspresi aneh yang tidak kumengerti.

Aku mengerutkan kening dan mengangkat tanganku lalu meraih pelan dagunya, untuk memalingkan wajahnya dari mereka. Manik beningnya yang kecil kembali melihatku, caranya menatapku bercampur antara tekad, cinta, kemarahan, dan bahkan kepahitan. Dan sebelum aku sempat menanyainya, dia sudah mendorongku keras ke pintu dengan kekuatan yang mengagumkan—aku bahkan tidak mengira gadisku punya kekuatan sebesar ini.

Punggungku menghantam pintu dengan bunyi gedebuk keras, dan aku menatapnya kaget sambil merasa sedikit sakit.

Tapi, bukannya menamparku—jujur, aku kira dia akan melakukan ini, mengingat caranya mendorongku dengan kasar—dia malah menekan tubuhnya ke tubuhku dan melumat bibirku penuh semangat. Dan kemudian aku langsung mengerti.

Aku berjuang keras menahan seringaianku di bibirnya saat menarik turun hoodie di kepalanya dan mengepalkan jariku dengan lembut di rambutnya, lalu lidahku melesat ke bibir bawahnya. Aku pikir kalau gadisku ingin mengklaimku dihadapan Choi Sulli, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Dan kami benar-benar melakukannya. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan dia mendorong lidahnya untuk masuk ke dalam mulutku, tapi aku tidak mau kalah. Sebaliknya, lidahku langsung melesat ke dalam mulutnya, lalu aku mendorong tubuhku dari pintu untuk mengubah posisi kami, sekarang dialah yang berdiri di antara aku dan pintu.

Dia mengepalkan tangannya di jaket kulitku, menarikku semakin dekat saat dia memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman ini. Aku sangat khawatir akan menyakiti wajahnya, dan aku langsung menyentuh bagian belakang kepalanya, mencoba untuk menghentikannya bertindak terlalu kasar. Tapi, dia tidak peduli. Dia mengepalkan tangannya di rambutku, menarik wajahku mendekat dan menekan lidahnya ke lidahku.

Mataku semakin terpejam keenakan saat dia menarik rambutku, dan kemudian tiba-tiba saja, kami berciuman untuk diri kami sendiri, bukan untuk orang lain. Aku kembali mendorongnya ke pintu dengan keras, rasanya jarakku dengan gadisku tidak pernah cukup dekat. Dia mengerang di dalam mulutku saat tubuhku menekan tubuhnya, dia terengah-engah dan menarik rambutku lebih kencang. Karena dia tahu aku suka ini.

Aku terkesiap, lidahnya semakin bergulat dengan lidahku. Dan kemudian dia kembali menarik rambutku. Aku mengerang terengah-engah di dalam mulutnya. Dan eranganku ini membuatku tersadar, aku harus menjauh. Lidahku langsung meluncur keluar dari mulutnya dan berdiri tegak agar gadisku bisa beranjak dari pintu.

Saat aku membuka mata dan melihatnya, ternyata dia sedang tersenyum lebar padaku. Dan aku kembali tersenyum sambil sedikit terengah-engah, tapi aku sangat senang karena semua kepahitan yang kulihat sebelumnya benar-benar hilang.

Dia tertawa kecil dan bersandar ke arahku untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil di bibirku. Rasanya lebih seperti terima kasih. Seolah-olah ciuman sebelumnya belum cukup untukku.

Aku berdeham dan mundur darinya saat dia kembali menaikkan hoodie, bibirnya masih tersenyum. Dan saat aku berbalik untuk melihat Sulli, ekspresinya tidak bisa digambarkan. Dia benar-benar marah. Wajahnya memerah sambil menggerutu; lalu menatap tajam gadisku—membuatku ingin menikamnya.

Ereksiku langsung reda saat menyadari gadisku baru saja membuat situasi lebih parah untuk dirinya sendiri. Sambil mengumpat pelan, aku kembali berbalik untuk menyuruhnya hati-hati, tapi dia sudah berjalan masuk dan menghilang dari pandanganku.

 **.**

 **.**

Saat bel jam pelajaran terakhir berdering, aku langsung melemparkan semua barang-barangku ke dalam tas dengan sembarangan dan nyaris berlari menuju aula, sambil berdoa agar gadisku tidak berjalan keluar sambil menangis. Atau lebih buruk.

Untungnya, saat aku sampai di pintu, dia sudah menungguku di luar aula. Tidak ada air mata. Aku menghela napas lega dan mendekatinya, lalu mengalungkan lenganku di pinggangnya. Dia menatapku dengan ekspresi kosong dan senyumnya terlihat dipaksakan.

Aku mengerang saat berjalan bersamanya menuju tempat parkir.

"Apa mereka mengganggumu?" tanyaku tidak senang.

Dia menggeleng lemah di bahuku, tapi tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi setelahnya, membuatku berpikir dia mungkin sedang berbohong.

Aku berhenti saat kami sampai di parkiran, lalu meraih lengannya dan memutar tubuhnya ke arahku, kemudian mengangkat dagunya dengan jariku.

"Sehun bisa pulang dengan Luhan kalau kau mau pulang denganku," ucapku pelan, berharap agar dia mau bicara denganku tentang hal yang dialaminya di aula setelah kami sendirian.

Matanya melebar. "Tidak!" serunya sambil menatap mataku dengan panik dan takut.

Aku mengerutkan kening, merasa sedikit terluka karena ditolak mentah-mentah. Dia mendesah dan menggeleng, lalu melirik ke sekeliling tempat parkir.

"Maksudku, aku ingin meluangkan sedikit waktu sendirian bersama Luhan," ucapnya memohon sambil menatapku.

Aku mengangguk, dia sepertinya tidak berbohong, lalu membungkuk hati-hati untuk mengecup keningnya.

Dia tersenyum padaku saat aku kembali berdiri tegak. Dan aku mengantarnya ke mobil Luhan, dia dan Sehun sudah menunggu di sana. Kami berpisah setelah itu, masuk ke mobil masing-masing tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, dan pulang untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan.

Saat aku sampai di rumah, aku sangat bersyukur Kris sedang latihan. Karena, aku tahu dia akan mengekoriku dan menyuruhku menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi, sebelum aku sempat naik menuju kamar tidurku untuk bersantai, seseorang sudah mengetuk pintu.

Aku mengerang dan berbalik di tangga, berjalan ke lantai bawah dan membuka pintu dengan marah. Luhan sedang berdiri di depan pintu sambil memelototiku, tangannya terlipat di dada.

"Apa?" bentakku, aku tidak ingin berhadapan dengan omong kosongnya saat ini.

Tapi, bukannya menjawab, dia malah merunduk ke bawah lenganku, berjalan ke dalam rumah seperti dia pemilik rumah ini. Sambil menggeram frustasi, aku membanting pintu sampai tertutup, agar dia tahu dia tidak diterima di sini.

Tapi, dia tidak peduli. Dia berjalan ke ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa. Sebelah alisku terangkat melihatnya. Dia memutar mata.

"Oh, rileks, aku ke sini bukan untuk mengebirimu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum licik.

Aku mendengus gusar dan berjalan ke sofa terdekat.

Dia mengerutkan bibirnya sejenak dan tiba-tiba saja ekspresinya berubah serius.

"Sepupuku mencintaimu, kau tahu itu?" bisiknya pelan, menggenggam tangannya di pangkuan.

Aku senang saat mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya dengan cara diam-diam dan tenang, jadi aku mengangguk. Aku tahu gadisku mencintaiku.

"Aku juga mencintainya," ucapku jujur, dan merasa sedikit tersinggung saat melihat mata Luhan melebar dan kaget mendengar ucapanku. Aku memutar mata. "Bukan berarti ini urusanmu," gumamku, sambil menggelengkan kepala dan memelototi kakiku.

Bibir Luhan tetap mengerucut, dia kemudian memiringkan kepalanya melihatku.

"Dan kau berhasil membuatnya senang," ucapnya dengan nada kagum yang kembali membuatku tersinggung.

Aku memutar mata dan mengangguk. Aku senang berpikir kalau aku berhasil membuat gadisku bahagia.

Dia mengangguk sebentar lalu melihat ke sekeliling ruangan sebelum duduk tegak di pinggir sofa dan melihatku lekat-lekat.

"Ini yang harus kau lakukan, Chanyeol," ucapnya dengan nada merendahkan dan tersenyum licik. "Kau akan datang besok malam ke rumahku untuk makan malam. Dan temui ibuku secara resmi sebagai kekasih Baekhyun," ucapnya lagi dengan nada puas. Dia kemudian berdiri. "Kau akan bersikap sopan, dan kau akan membawakan bunga untuk Baekhyun," tambahnya sambil mengangguk tegas.

Dan aku sedikit ternganga. Berani sekali dia memerintah cara untuk memperlakukan kekasihku sendiri.

Alih-alih menjelaskan ucapannya, dia hanya tersenyum padaku dan berjalan menuju pintu, kemudian melirikku dari balik bahunya.

"Sampai besok jam lima!" serunya sambil keluar rumah, meninggalkanku sendirian dengan frustasi.

Brengsek.

 **.**

 **.**

Kris akhirnya memojokkanku di lorong malam itu. Aku hanya menjelaskan ala kadarnya.

"Ya, dia pacarku. Tidak, aku tidak menidurinya," lalu berlari ke atas dan mengunci kamar sebelum dia sempat bertanya lebih jauh.

Aku berbaring telentang di tempat tidur, merasa sangat senang karena berada jauh dari jangkauan orang lain. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara gadisku bisa menangani semua perhatian yang tidak diinginkan dari orang lain sepanjang waktu. Semua orang selalu menatapnya dan menunggunya untuk melakukan hal-hal aneh. Aku bahkan sudah kelelahan melewati semua ini dalam satu hari.

Aku menunggu pukul sepuluh datang dan kehadirannya, aku lapar dan ingin menanyainya tentang kejadian di aula. Saat aku mendengarnya mengetuk pintu kaca, aku buru-buru membukanya, membimbingnya masuk, menjauh dari udara dingin selagi aku menarik turun hoodie-nya.

Dia berbalik ke arahku sambil tersenyum—senyumnya berhasil mengurangi kekhawatiranku.

Aku membungkuk untuk menciumnya dengan lembut, menyentuh pipinya dan mengusapnya dengan ibu jariku. Dia mendesah dan mengepalkan tangannya di rambutku, menarikku lebih dekat. Aku kembali mendesah, menerima lidahnya di dalam mulutku dan menjilati lidahnya perlahan.

Aku akhirnya menghentikan ciuman kami, aku ingin membuat malam kami terasa lebih nyaman, mengingat kami baru saja mengalami hari yang cukup panjang. Dia mendesah dan berbalik kembali tanpa menatapku, lalu membongkar makanan di tempat tidur. Aku mengerutkan kening saat mendengar suara desahan anehnya dan berjalan mengikutinya, lalu duduk di tempat tidur dan memeriksa ekspresinya dengan hati-hati saat dia membuka hoodie dan duduk di sampingku.

Aku mulai makan Teriyaki lezat buatannya selagi dia bersandar di bahuku. Aku menunggu saat yang tepat untuk bertanya apa yang membuatnya jengah. Aku mempelajari ekspresinya sambil makan, mencari tanda-tanda tertekan atau ketidaknyamanan.

"Kue apa yang kau buat malam ini?" tanyaku sambil mengunyah.

Dia mengangkat bahunya. "German Chocolate Inferiors," jawabnya tenang tanpa melihat ke arahku.

Aku mengerutkan kening sambil mengaduk daging sapi dan sayuran di dalam wadahku, mencoba mencari tahu apa sebenarnya yang membuat gadisku merasa inferior—rendah diri.

Akhirnya aku muak. Aku menutup wadah dan berbalik ke arahnya.

"Oke, ceritakan apa yang terjadi di aula hari ini," ucapku sambil mendesah, dan meletakkan garpu.

Aku melihatnya meringis, lalu dia berbaring telentang dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Ini bodoh," gumamnya.

"Omong kosong," ucapku langsung. "Tidak mungkin hal yang mengganggumu ini bodoh," ucapku lagi, lalu melihatnya sedang mengintipku melalui celah-celah jarinya.

Dia perlahan-lahan menurunkan tangannya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dan wajahnya memerah.

Aku mengerutkan kening saat melihat wajahnya. Hal yang mengganggunya juga berhasil membuatnya malu. Ini peristiwa baru. Sebelah alisku terangkat.

Dia kembali meringis, perlahan-lahan mengangkat tubuhnya dan duduk di depanku sambil menatapku hati-hati.

"Ini sebenarnya bukan urusanku, dan aku seharusnya tidak bertanya padamu," jawabnya tenang, menarik-narik lengan sweater-nya sambil menatap mataku.

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Kau boleh bertanya apapun padaku," bisikku, dan merasa sedikit terluka karena dia harus berpikir dua kali sebelum bertanya.

Dia tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut, dan langsung membisikkan dua kata sambil menunduk.

"Park Joy—Sooyoung?"

Aku berkedip beberapa kali, dan bertanya-tanya siapa yang harus kubunuh karena menceritakan hal itu padanya. Tapi, jujur saja, aku seharusnya mengatakan sendiri pada gadisku. Aku selalu bangga dengan kejujuran dalam hubungan kami, tapi, aku tetap saja membiarkan sepotong kecil informasi terlewatkan dan berharap menghilang dengan sendirinya. Jadi, aku meringis.

"Oh," jawabku lemah, tidak bisa menyangkalnya.

Dia mengintip ke arahku dengan wajah merah padam. "Itu bukan masalah buatku," bisiknya sedih, dan nadanya sama sekali tidak bisa meyakinkanku. Dia semakin menarik lengan sweater-nya lebih kencang, masih melirik ke arahku dengan hati-hati, karena aku meringis dan mengangguk masam. Wajahnya sedikit menunduk sebelum akhirnya mampu menguasai diri dan tersenyum meyakinkan padaku. Tapi, senyumnya sama sekali tidak terlihat meyakinkan.

Aku menghela napas dan menarik rambutku. "Kalau aku bisa mengubah semua omong kosong itu, aku pasti akan melakukannya," gumamku tanpa menatapnya.

Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa malu karena menyetubuhi Joy. Itu sebenarnya bukan masalah besar bagiku. Kami tidak pernah punya hubungan romantis atau semacamnya. Ketika kami bersetubuh, aku bahkan sama sekali tidak merasakan adanya keintiman.

Saat aku akhirnya menatap gadisku lagi, dia ternyata sedang menatapku sambil menggigit bibir dan masih menarik lengan sweater-nya dengan gugup.

Jadi, sepertinya masih ada hal lain.

Aku kembali mendesah dan menaikkan alisku penuh harap. Aku ingin dia mengungkapkan semuanya.

Matanya melesat ke sekeliling kamar dengan gugup, menghindari tatapanku. "Apa ada lagi?" bisiknya pelan, aku hampir tidak mendengar ucapannya.

Aku menarik napas lega. "Tidak," jawabku jujur.

Dia terlihat lega dengan jawabanku dan akhirnya kembali menatapku, wajahnya masih sedikit memerah.

Aku berusaha tersenyum, masih merasa malu. "Apa hal itu tidak mengganggumu?" tanyaku skeptis. Dan tentu saja aku skeptis, karena kalau ini dia, aku akan merasa sangat terganggu.

Dia menggeleng.

"Tidak, itu tidak menggangguku," jawabnya dengan tenang sebelum kembali menunduk melihat pangkuannya, masih menarik lengan bajunya. "Hanya saja..." ucapnya lemah sambil mendesah, akhirnya berhenti menarik lengan bajunya. "Aku tidak seperti gadis-gadis itu," bisiknya sedih.

Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa itu membuatnya sedih. Siapa yang ingin menjadi perempuan jalang?

Dia pasti menyadari ekspresi kebingunganku karena dia menatapku dengan gusar, lalu memutar matanya.

"Aku sudah bilang ini bodoh," gumamnya sambil menggeleng dan menyiratkan dia tidak ingin menjelaskan pemikirannya.

Aku mulai tidak sabar."Bilang saja, Baekhyun," ucapku jengkel.

Aku tidak punya pengalaman seperti ini dengan gadis-gadis lain, dan ini benar-benar membuatku frustasi karena aku tidak tahu apa sebenarnya yang membuat gadisku merasa sangat terganggu. Dan aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia takut untuk memberitahuku.

Dia mulai menarik-narik lengan sweater-nya lagi, sambil mencuri-curi pandang ke arahku.

"Kau memperlakukanku berbeda dari mereka?" tanyanya pelan, dia tidak mau menatapku, rambut coklat karamelnya yang panjang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dari pandanganku.

Dan aku mendengus. "Tentu saja aku memperlakukanmu berbeda. Aku tidak pernah tidak menghormatimu seperti mereka, karena aku mencintaimu," ucapku tulus, dan bergeser untuk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

Dia mengintip ke arahku. "Hanya itu alasannya?" bisiknya curiga sambil menggigit bibir.

Aku mengangkat alis dan mengangguk. "Apa ada alasan lain?" tanyaku tidak habis pikir.

Dia menunduk dan mengangkat sebelah bahunya, masih bermain dengan lengan sweater-nya. Aku menatapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir, mencoba mengumpulkan petunjuk apa sebenarnya yang membuatnya tidak senang karena dia masih tidak mau memberitahuku. Aku memperlakukannya dengan lebih hormat, berbeda saat aku memperlakukan gadis-gadis lain. Dia sedih karena dia tidak seperti mereka. Dia merasa rendah diri.

Dan saat kesimpulan akhirnya meresap ke dalam otak lambanku, aku kembali mendengus.

"Kau pikir aku lebih menginginkan mereka?" ucapku.

Ini benar-benar konyol.

Dia menggeleng, masih menunduk dan tidak mau menatapku, dan pada dasarnya dia baru saja mengkonfirmasi kecurigaanku.

Darahku berdesir. Aku beranjak mendekati gadisku, lalu melipat kakiku dan meraih pinggangnya. Dia masih belum mau menatapku saat aku mengangkat tubuhnya ke pangkuanku, kakinya berada di kedua sisi tubuhku. Aku meraih wajahnya yang memerah dan memaksanya untuk menatap mataku. Aku melihat kesedihan dalam mata sipitnya; dan dengan menggunakan semua cinta yang kumiliki untuknya aku bicara jujur.

"Kau benar. Ini benar-benar bodoh," bisikku, sambil menggeleng.

Dia meringis dan memejamkan mata. "Aku tahu," ucapnya mendesah dengan nada menyesal. Dia kemudian membuka mata. "Lupakan saja ucapanku," gumamnya, wajahnya masih merona dan malu menatap mataku.

Tapi, mana mungkin aku bisa lupa. Aku terus berjuang mendorong nafsuku jauh-jauh agar dia merasa nyaman sampai kami siap untuk mempertimbangkan hal itu.

Aku tahu Baekhyun sudah beberapa kali larut dan terbawa suasana, tapi aku tidak tahu dia juga ingin aku untuk bertindak lebih jauh. Aku ingin mengatakan padanya kalau aku masturbasi berulang-ulang kali, karena omong kosong bodoh seperti tulang selangka dan rambut ikalnya, dan karena aku sangat menginginkannya, tapi aku ingin menyelamatkan harga diriku.

Aku meraih wajahnya dan melumat bibirnya. Dia sedikit kaget, namun membalas ciumanku saat lidahku meluncur di antara bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Aku memperdalam ciuman kami, menarik wajahnya semakin dekat dan memiringkan kepalaku agar bisa mendorong lidahku lebih jauh ke dalam mulutnya. Dia mendesah dan mengepalkan jarinya di rambutku, dan menariknya saat dia membawa wajahku lebih dekat.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk ereksi. Aku mengangkat tanganku dari wajahnya dan meraih pinggulnya saat dia berperang melawan lidahku, lalu membawa tubuhnya lebih dekat ke tubuhku dan menarik pinggangnya turun ke ereksiku. Dia mengerang di dalam mulutku dan aku menjauhkan wajahku darinya.

Napasku terengah-engah saat menatap mata emeralnya yang sayu dan menempelkan keningku di keningnya.

"Lihat, kan," bisikku ke wajahnya, menarik turun pinggangnya lebih keras hanya untuk menekankan ucapanku.

Napasnya tercekat dan dia mencengkeram rambutku semakin erat, membuat mataku terpejam merasakan kenikmatan. Dia mengangguk di keningku dan menggerakkan pinggulnya di ereksiku, membuatku kembali memejamkan mata dan mengerang keras.

Aku tidak bermaksud menyuruhnya melakukan ini, jadi aku memperketat cengkeramanku di pinggulnya agar dia berhenti bergerak. Aku membuka mata dan menatapnya tidak senang.

"Maksudku adalah," ucapku sambil menarik napas, dia menatapku bingung, keningnya masih menempel di keningku. "Meskipun aku benar-benar menginginkanmu, tapi aku menahan diri," bisikku di wajahnya.

Dia mengerutkan alisnya, melonggarkan kepalan tangannya di rambutku dan membelainya dengan lembut.

"Kenapa?" bisiknya pelan sambil menatap mataku.

Aku menghela napas. "Karena itu akan membunuhku kalau aku sampai membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman," ucapku jujur sambil menatap mata emeralnya yang kebingungan.

Dia mendengus. "Itu saja?" tanyanya tidak percaya, lalu memutar matanya saat dia mengangkat keningnya dari keningku.

Sebelah alisku terangkat dan aku mengangguk. Sepertinya itu alasan yang cukup baik bagiku.

Dia tertawa kecil dan menggeleng. "Oh, Tuhan, Chanyeol, aku sudah melemparkan diriku padamu sejak..." dia terdiam, lalu tertawa lagi, ini membuatku jengkel. "Sejak kepulanganku dari Seoul," sambungnya sambil mengangguk dan kembali tertawa.

Aku memutar mata dan berbaring telentang.

"Kau membiarkan dirimu terbawa suasana, Baekhyun. Dan bukan berarti kau sudah siap untuk melakukan itu," ucapku sambil mengangkat alis melihatnya, dia masih duduk di pangkuanku.

Tawanya langsung berhenti, kemarahan melintasi matanya.

"Aku bukan anak-anak, Chanyeol," ucapnya memelototiku, dagunya terangkat dan dia menyipitkan matanya dengan marah saat menatapku.

Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak menyeringai saat dia kesal padaku, karena dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Aku bahkan pernah melihat anak kucing marah yang jauh lebih menakutkan darinya.

Dia mendengus, masih menatapku. "Hanya karena kau kebetulan lebih berpengalaman dariku tentang s— " dia berhenti bicara; wajahnya semakin merah padam dan membuatku semakin kesulitan menahan seringaian, dia baru saja membuktikan ucapanku. Dan dia pasti tahu ini. "Seks," ucapnya mengakhiri. "Bukan berarti kau bisa menganggapku remeh," lanjutnya, dan dia terlihat ingin mencibir. "Aku kenal diriku. Aku tahu aku sudah siap," sentaknya, menatapku tajam.

Dan aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku tertawa keras, sampai-sampai tubuhnya ikut berguncang di atas tubuhku. Dia semakin marah padaku, karena dia pikir aku menertawakan alasannya.

Aku kemudian duduk, lalu mengalungkan lenganku di pinggangnya, mencoba menghentikan tawaku, dan membenamkan wajahku di lekuk lehernya saat aku masih tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Aku minta maaf," ucapku kembali tertawa, lalu menggelengkan kepalaku di lekuk lehernya. "Kau sangat menggemaskan saat marah," sambungku, masih menggeleng.

Aku tahu dia sedang memutar matanya karena aku masih tertawa.

Saat aku yakin tidak akan menyinggung perasaannya lagi karena tawaku, aku langsung menatap matanya. Dia masih terlihat kesal sambil menaikkan dagunya, menolak untuk dianggap sebagai 'anak-anak'.

Aku memutar mataku.

"Aku tidak menganggapmu remeh," ucapku sambil menatap matanya meminta maaf. Tubuhnya langsung rileks. "Aku hanya ingin hubungan kita berjalan pelan-pelan," bisikku memohon.

Dia mengerutkan kening dan mengangguk, lalu mengalungkan lengannya di leherku dan memelukku dengan lembut. Aku memperketat cengkeramanku di pinggangnya, lalu membenamkan wajahku ke dalam lekukan lehernya sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Tubuhnya kembali bergeser di pangkuanku, tidak sengaja menyentuh ereksiku. Aku menghela napas di lehernya, sambil bertanya-tanya apa aku akan menyakiti perasaannya kalau menarik diri sekarang. Aku rasa jawabannya adalah "ya", jadi aku langsung merebahkan tubuh kami dan berguling ke posisi tidur biasa, kakinya masih mengalung di pinggulku.

Tapi, hidungnya akan terasa sakit kalau tidur seperti ini, dan aku sudah lelah karena melewati hari yang panjang. Jadi, aku berbaring telentang, dan dengan lembut memindahkan pipinya dari dadaku, sambil berusaha keras menahan erangan saat pahanya beristirahat tepat di selangkanganku.

Aku pikir dia sama lelahnya denganku, karena dia tidak keberatan saat aku mematikan lampu. Aku mempererat pelukanku saat gadisku mulai bersenandung lembut, dan aku bersumpah dalam hati akan melakukan segalanya untuk membuat gadisku merasa superior seperti seharusnya.

 _Let 'em talk 'cause we're dancing in this world alone_

 _World alone_

 _We're all alone_

- **A World Alone, Lorde**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**


	28. Brown Sugar Burdens

**© angstgoddess003**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chanyeol POV**_

Aku menarik-narik rambut frustasi sambil mengerutkan kening. Bunga brengsek. Ada begitu banyak aneka warna, dan semua bentuknya sama saja menurutku. Aku menghela napas dan menggeleng, lalu berbalik melihat ke sekeliling toko bunga mencari tahu ke mana perginya wingman-ku.

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang omong kosong ini, dan karena Luhan sudah memberikan Sehun kursus kilat mengenai Bahasa Bunga, jadi aku menyeretnya ikut bersamaku. Dia setuju tanpa banyak membantah, dan kemudian menghilang dari sampingku.

Bajingan.

Akhirnya aku menemukan Sehun sedang berdiri di samping seember penuh bunga mawar, dia mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil melihat bunga dan tangannya masuk dalam-dalam ke saku celana jeans berlubang miliknya.

Sebelah alisku terangkat. "Mawar?" tanyaku datar.

Ini benar-benar klise, Luhan tidak akan senang.

Dia mendengus. "Luhan tidak akan senang kalau kau membawa mawar," gumamnya, berhasil menyuarakan pikiranku sambil menggeleng, ini sedikit menakutkan.

Dia berdeham dan melambaikan tangannya ke rak-rak bunga lain. Aku mengikutinya berjalan melewati lorong yang penuh bunga dengan penasaran, sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa dia serius bisa membantuku.

Dia melangkah ke buket bunga bewarna ungu dan mengambilnya dari keranjang, lalu berbalik melihatku sambil mengangkat alis.

"Ini bunga anyelir. Beberapa orang berpikir bunga ini kurang berkelas, tapi faktanya anyelir adalah bunga yang sangat indah," ucapnya, lalu mengendus buket dan melihatku tajam. "Bunga berwarna ungu melambangkan martabat dan kesetiaan. Buket penuh dengan bunga mekar berwarna ungu melambangkan prestasi dan kekaguman," jelasnya datar.

Dan aku menganga melihatnya mengajariku. Sepertinya dia benar-benar membaca catatan tentang bunga yang diberikan Luhan.

Dia memutar matanya melihatku. "Berikan ini pada Bibi Irene, bukan Baekhyun," ucapnya sambil melemparkan sebuket bunga anyelir ke tanganku.

Aku langsung menangkapnya dengan tergagap, masih heran dengan pengetahuannya. Dia beranjak ke keranjang lain, lalu mengambil sebuket bunga berwarna kuning, lalu beralih melihatku dengan ekspresi serius.

"Luhan pikir aku tidak tahu daisy adalah bunga favoritnya. Kuning melambangkan kegembiraan, sukacita, dan persahabatan. Kuning juga warna yang cocok untuknya Luhan. Kau akan mendapat poin tambahan di matanya," ucapnya sambil kembali melempar sebuket bunga ke lenganku dan beranjak ke keranjang lain.

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu mengambil beberapa kuntum bunga berbeda jenis dan menyusunnya sambil bicara.

"Bunga untuk Baekhyun harus lebih signifikan," ucapnya.

Aku memandanginya saat dia meletakkan dua jenis bunga lagi ke dalam bungkus buket.

"Lili putih melambangkan kepolosan dan kehormatan. Bunga ini terlihat elegan dan megah," jelasnya sambil mengerutkan alis penuh konsentrasi dan mulai menambahkan bunga berwarna biru. "Warna biru tua dari bunga iris dapat meredakan kekhawatiran dan memberi perhatian; mewakili perdamaian, keterbukaan, dan ketenangan," sambungnya sambil mengangguk, dan setelah dia selesai menyusunnya di kertas pembungkus buket, dia langsung melemparnya ke arahku dengan ekspresi puas.

Aku tidak habis pikir. Firasatku mengatakan Sehun membaca semua itu dari majalah perempuan. Aku menatapnya sambil menyeringai puas bercampur dengan rasa kagum dan khawatir.

"Sehun..." ucapku dengan nada tidak setuju dan perlahan menggelengkan kepala. "Aku rasa vaginamu mulai muncul," sambungku.

Seringai di wajahnya langsung hilang dan dia menyipitkan matanya melihatku.

"Brengsek. Kau. Bajingan," geramnya, lalu berbalik meninggalkan toko bunga selagi aku terus memelototi punggungnya.

Pikiranku masih sedikit terguncang karena pengetahuannya tentang bunga.

Aku tidak meminta maaf padanya dalam perjalanan pulang, tapi, tentu saja aku berterima kasih. Dia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Tapi, saat dia keluar dari mobilku, dia memandangku dengan tajam. Tatapannya menyiratkan, jangan lagi membuat lelucon tentang vagina padaku, Brengsek.

Saat aku sampai di rumah pukul empat sore, alis Paman Bogum langsung terangkat melihat bunga di tanganku ketika aku melewati ruang kerjanya.

Aku memutar mata saat berjalan di depannya. Tapi, aku tidak berhenti dan tidak juga memandangnya.

"Jangan tanya-tanya," gumamku sambil menggeleng dan terus berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarku.

Ini benar-benar konyol.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Kalau Luhan berharap aku akan mengenakan jas atau semacamnya, berarti dia gila. Bahkan sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membuang-buang uang untuk membelikannya bunga. Tapi, Sehun benar. Aku harus mendapat poin di matanya. Jadi, aku pasrah menerima, dan keluar rumah jam lima, dengan mengenakan kemeja hitam polos, celana jeans gelap, dan jaket kulit.

Sederhana. Gadisku lebih suka kesederhanaan.

Aku berjalan melintasi halaman sambil memelototi bunga berwarna kuning di tangan dan merasa semakin konyol saat memikirkan para tetangga akan melihatku. Tetangga usil sialan.

Aku berjalan menaiki tangga menuju pintu berwarna biru pastel dan mengetuknya ragu-ragu. Setidaknya aku bisa meluangkan waktu tambahan bersama gadisku. Tidak semua ini akan berakhir mengerikan.

Bibi Irene menjawab.

Terima kasih, Tuhan.

Dia tersenyum manis padaku, melangkah ke samping dan menyuruhku masuk. Aku melangkah maju, dan langsung menggelengkan kepala dalam hati saat berbalik menghadapnya dan menyodorkan sebuket bunga berwarna ungu.

Mata Bibi Irene melebar saat memandangi buket di tanganku, dan ini membuat perasaanku semakin konyol. Kemudian wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, Chanyeol!" ucapnya terkesiap, mengambil buket dari tanganku, dan menghirup wanginya sambil tersenyum. "Kau manis sekali, Nak," ucapnya, lalu berjinjit untuk mengecup pipiku.

Senang dengan reaksi Bibi Irene yang tidak terlalu memalukan, aku kembali tersenyum saat dia mengambil jaketku dan berjalan mengikutinya ke ruang tengah. Aku merasa sedikit percaya diri karena sandiwara bunga ini.

Luhan duduk di sofa, dan dia berdiri saat aku memasuki ruangan, dia langsung tersenyum terpaksa padaku. Aku memutar mata dan berjalan ke arahnya, sambil berjuang mati-matian untuk menahan diri mengucapkan serangkaian sindiran padanya saat menyodorkan sebuket daisy kuning jelek ke arahnya.

Dan kemudian hal yang sama kembali terjadi. Wajahnya langsung berseri-seri dan tersenyum lebar—senyum yang tulus kali ini—lalu mengambil buket bunga dari tanganku dan menghirup wanginya dalam-dalam, matanya terpejam penuh khidmat.

Sehun brengsek dan pengetahuan briliannya tentang bunga.

Aku menyeringai saat dia membuka mata. Senyumnya langsung hilang saat melihat seringaianku, lalu dia mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi dan meletakkan bunga di atas meja, seolah-olah dia tidak memedulikannya.

"Baekhyun sedang di dapur," dengusnya sambil kembali duduk di sofa dan langsung menggonta-ganti saluran televisi.

Aku memutar mata dan berbalik meninggalkan ruangan.

Bibi Irene berjalan melewatiku di lorong, dia kemudian berhenti dan menepuk pelan pundakku. "Jangan tanya apa dia butuh bantuan. Percayalah," bisiknya serius, lalu kembali berjalan melewatiku menuju ruang tengah.

Aku mengangkat bahu dan berjalan ke dapur, di mana gadisku kemungkinan besar sedang melakukan tugas memasaknya.

Saat aku memasuki pintu dapur, aku melihatnya sedang berdiri di depan kompor memunggungiku. Dan gadis di depanku tidak terlihat seperti dia, tapi... ini memang dia. Napasku tercekat saat menatap punggungnya. Dia mengenakan celana jeans ketat yang membuat bokongnya terlihat bisa dimakan, dan kemeja merah dengan lengan sampai di bawah sikunya. Rambutnya tidak bergelombang, tapi, tetap mengkilap dan lurus.

Aku menggeleng dan menyandarkan bahuku di ambang pintu sambil tersenyum untuk mengusir semua kekagetan saat melihat gadisku mengenakan pakaian gadis biasa dan menganalisis semua elemen kesenangannya. Dapur.

Aku mencengkeram bunga di perutku saat melihatnya mengaduk makanan dalam panci yang mengeluarkan aroma lezat. Dia menyenandungkan lagu yang kuinput ke dalam iPod-nya, sambil sesekali menggoyangkan pinggul dan mengangguk, membuat rambut lurusnya bergerak di punggung.

Dia terlihat begitu cantik saat bersenandung dan mengaduk makanan. Dan begitu... nyaman dan hangat.

Tiba-tiba saja, dia berhenti bersenandung, dan tertawa kecil. "Kau boleh masuk, Chanyeol, aku tidak menggigit," ucapnya pelan dan kembali tertawa, dia masih mengaduk makanan di panci tanpa berpaling melihatku.

Aku memutar mata dan berjalan ke dapur. Dia selalu bersikap intuitif.

Aku meletakkan bunga untuknya di atas meja dan melangkah ke kompor, tidak sabar untuk berada dekat dengannya. Dia tetap bergeming saat dadaku menempel di punggungnya. Lenganku langsung bergelung di pinggang rampingnya. Aku membenamkan hidungku ke bagian belakang kepalanya dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Sebelah tanganku menyeka rambut lurus mengkilapnya dari bahu kanan dan memindahkannya ke bahu kiri, sebelum aku meletakkan wajahku di bahunya sambil tersenyum, dan memeluknya erat-erat.

Aku mengangkat wajah dan meletakkan daguku di bahunya lalu melihat ke bawah, ke dalam panci. Sayuran. Belahan dada.

O..kay.

Aku menelan ludah saat menatap potongan rendah bajunya yang sedikit ketat, dan melihat hal yang belum pernah ditunjukkannya sebelum ini. Oke, aku berbohong. Aku sudah pernah melihatnya hanya mengenakan bra, tapi itu dalam kondisi "gayung bersambut". Tidak ada nafsu di sana. Dan belahan dada yang mengintip dari baju merahnya sekarang terlihat seksi.

Aku langsung melesatkan mataku ke dinding, dalam hati menendang diriku sendiri karena mengerlingi gadisku seperti bajingan.

"Kau terlihat cantik," bisikku, dan memutar kepala untuk mengistirahatkan pipiku di bahunya agar aku tidak bisa lagi melihat belahan dadanya.

Dan tentu saja, dia tersipu malu dan menatap tajam panci sayuran yang mendidih.

"Penyiksaan Luhan," gumamnya sambil meringis.

Memar di wajahnya masih tertutup make-up, jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana perkembangannya, tapi aku tidak bisa lagi melihat tanda-tanda memar dari tempatku berdiri.

Aku tersenyum dan semakin bersandar lebih dekat, lalu mengecup lembut lehernya; membuatnya tubuhnya sedikit menggigil.

Dia tertawa kecil saat mengaduk makanan. "Makan malam akan siap dalam lima menit," bisiknya, lalu dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arahku dan tersenyum saat membungkuk untuk memberi kecupan di bibirku.

Aku bergumam pelan di bibirnya yang hangat, dan kemudian berjalan mundur; khawatir Luhan atau Bibi Irene berjalan masuk dan tidak senang melihat adegan yang kumainkan dengan gadisku.

Aku mundur sampai ke meja dan menyambar buket bunga, lalu membersihkan tenggorokanku untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dia berputar ke arahku, matanya langsung melesat ke buket di tanganku. Ekspresi di wajahnya sama seperti ekspresi wajah Bibi Irene dan Luhan. Dia tersenyum lebar dan wajahnya berseri-seri. Aku terus menjaga arah tatapan mataku ke wajahnya dan jauh dari belahan dadanya yang menggiurkan saat dia melangkah ke arahku.

Aku rasa efek yang diberikan bunga jauh lebih kuat daripada yang dibicarakan orang-orang. Saat dia mengambil bunga dari tanganku dan menghirup wanginya sambil tersenyum lebar, dia mengintip ke arahku melalui bulu matanya.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya saat Bibi Irene berjalan ke dapur.

Bibi Irene melirik gadisku yang sedang memegang bunga dan tersenyum cerah pada kami, lalu membawaku ke ruang makan dan menyuruhku duduk. Di depan Luhan. Dia masih bersikap tidak peduli sambil mengerutkan bibir dan bersandar ke kursi, menghindari tatapanku.

Saat gadisku berjalan ke dalam ruangan dan menempatkan semua makanan di atas meja, aku langsung berdiri, lalu melihat Luhan sekilas saat aku menarik kursi di sebelahku untuk Baekhyun. Bersikap sopan.

Gadisku duduk sambil tersenyum kecil, wajahnya merona merah tentu saja.

Dan saat Bibi Irene berjalan ke ruang makan dengan membawa makanan lain, aku juga langsung menarik kursi di ujung meja untuknya. Benar-benar sopan. Dia tersenyum lebar padaku, dan sedikit kaget saat meluncur ke kursinya.

Aku menyeringai ke arah Luhan yang sedang memutar matanya padaku, lalu kembali duduk di samping gadisku.

Saat kami mulai mengisi piring dengan makanan, keheningan yang terjadi terasa sedikit canggung. Ruang makan hanya diisi oleh suara dentingan alat makan.

Bibi Irene yang pertama memecah keheningan.

"Jadi, Chanyeol," ucapnya saat aku meneguk minum. "Bogum bilang kau berasal dari Busan?" tanyanya lalu mengambil sepotong daging rebus di piring sambil menatapku penasaran.

Aku berjuang menahan rasa ngeri dan mengangguk saat meletakkan gelas.

Bibi Irene kembali tersenyum. "Bagaimana rasanya tinggal di sana?" tanyanya tenang saat aku mengunyah daging dan melawan rasa pahit di tenggorokan.

Pembicaraan ini kembali membangkitkan kenangan lama. Aku berjuang mati-matian menghalau mereka pergi sambil menatap piring dan mendorong sayuran ke pinggir.

"Singkat," ucapku hampa, memaksa makanan masuk ke dalam mulutku, dan merasa semakin pahit karena Bibi Irene masih ingin terus membicarakan topik ini.

Bibi Irene sepertinya merasakan aula gelap keluar dari tubuhku dan langsung mengajak Luhan mengobrol tentang kain yang dibeli perusahaan desain interiornya. Dia sesekali memandangku sekilas meminta maaf saat aku mengunyah makanan dengan tidak semangat dan memasang senyum palsu.

Aku akhirnya merasakan tangan gadisku di lutut, dia mengusapnya perlahan untuk menenangkanku. Dan sampai dia menyentuhku, aku tidak sadar telah mencengkeram sumpit dengan erat. Aku membiarkan belaian lembutnya membuat tubuhku rileks.

Aku melirik Bibi Irene dan Luhan yang sibuk mengobrol dengan semangat, dan mereka tidak memerhatikanku saat aku menoleh melihat gadisku. Manik kecilnya penuh kekhawatiran saat mengusap lututku. Dan yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah tersenyum kecil, lalu cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan ke piring, dan berjuang menikmatinya saat perasaan mualku perlahan mereda.

Tidak ada yang mencoba untuk melibatkanku dalam percakapan setelah itu—aku sedikit merasa bersalah... dan sangat lega pada saat yang bersamaan.

Setelah makan malam selesai, aku mengucapkan terima kasih dengan tulus pada Bibi Irene, meskipun aku tahu bukan dia yang memasak. Dan saat dia memelukku setelah menyerahkan jaket di pintu depan, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan aura permusuhan darinya karena sikapku ketika makan malam tadi. Terima kasih, Tuhan.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Baekhyun POV**_

Aku ingin bicara dengan Chanyeol mengenai apa yang terjadi di ruang makan, tapi aku memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai berada di kamarnya pukul sepuluh nanti.

Aku berjalan keluar pintu setelah dia berpamitan pada Bibi Irene, dan memeluknya—aku harap pelukanku dapat sedikit menghiburnya. Dia lebih banyak diam saat mengecup puncak kepalaku dan berjalan kembali ke rumahnya. Aku melihatnya melangkah sambil menundukan kepala dan tangannya masuk dalam-dalam ke saku jaket.

Saat Bibi Irene bertanya tentang Busan, wajahnya langsung memucat dan keningnya berkerut. Aku ingin marah pada Bibi Irene karena sudah mengungkit masa lalunya. Tapi, sebenarnya aku juga tidak mengerti sampai di mana batas kesopanan saat membicarakan masa lalu Chanyeol.

Saat aku kembali masuk, aku khawatir Bibi Irene akan menanyaiku tentang perilaku Chanyeol, karena aku juga tidak tahu akan menjelaskan apa. Untungnya, Bibi Irene tidak pernah menyinggungnya. Bibi Irene membantuku mencuci piring sambil sesekali membuat komentar tentang kesopanan Chanyeol.

Dan kuakui, aku juga sedikit kaget. Saat aku tahu dia diundang makan malam, aku sedikit khawatir dengan cara bicaranya di depan Bibi Irene. Tapi kenyataannya, dia benar-benar membuat kami bertiga kaget dengan bunga dan gestur sangat sopannya; seperti menarik kursi untuk kami. Bibi Irene terlihat cukup senang dengannya.

Saat mereka pergi tidur pukul sembilan, aku sempat berpikir untuk mengganti pakaian. Luhan memaksaku memakai ini. Aku sudah menggunakan hak vetoku untuk rok, jadi aku harus pasrah menerima keputusannya sambil tersenyum pahit saat mengenakan baju yang memperlihatkan belahan dadaku. Yang paling parah dari semua ini adalah, aku khawatir Chanyeol berpikir kalau aku sedang berusaha terlihat seperti Sulli dan Joy. Itu sama sekali tidak benar.

Insiden di aula pada hari Jumat lalu bukanlah masalah besar. Aku berada di kamar kecil, ruang ganti, untuk mengganti pakaian olahraga saat mereka membicarakannya. Mereka bicara tentang Chanyeol yang telah meniduri Joy, dan mengejek selera Chanyeol dalam memilih kekasih.

Andai saja aku tahu semua ini sebelumnya, aku pasti menganggap ucapan mereka lucu dan sedikit tersanjung karena sudah ditambahkan ke dalam sebuah kelompok; gadis yang pernah tidur dengan Park Chanyeol.

Tapi, kenyataannya aku benar-benar merasa terganggu. Alasanya karena orang lain punya sepotong bagian dari kehidupan Chanyeol dan dia belum bersedia memberikannya untukku. Aku tahu ini benar-benar bodoh, karena aku memiliki cintanya, dan hal lain tidaklah penting. Tapi, aku merasa kalah dan rendah diri, karena mereka pernah berhubungan fisik, lebih daripada aku yang notabene adalah kekasihnya. Chanyeol terus-menerus menarik dirinya dariku, padahal dia tanpa ragu melakukan hal itu dengan gadis-gadis lain.

Gadis mana yang tidak akan merasa rendah diri kalau hal semacam ini sampai terjadi?

Jadi, saat Luhan memaksaku mengenakan kemeja minim dan celana jeans ketat, aku langsung panik, dan berusaha mengenakan sweater untuk menyembunyikan diriku agar Chanyeol tidak berpikir aku sedang berusaha menjadi seperti mereka. Dan tentu saja, Luhan tidak terima. Dia kemudian menghabiskan waktu empat puluh menit untuk meluruskan rambutku... karena menurutnya, rambut ikal itu sudah 'so last year'.

Dan sepertinya Chanyeol tidak terlalu keberatan melihat pakaianku saat makan malam tadi, jadi aku langsung memasang hoodie dan meninggalkan rumah pukul sepuluh.

Aku mengintai pekarangan belakang diam-diam sambil melirik jendela di lantai tiga rumahnya yang masih menyala. Aku menaiki jenjang tanaman rambat dan balkon tanpa kecelakaan dan sudah berdiri di depan pintu kacanya dalam hitungan detik.

Raut wajahnya saat membukakan pintu membuatku khawatir. Tidak banyak orang yang mampu melihat kerutan halus tanda stres di keningnya. Tapi, aku kenal setiap inci wajahnya seperti telapak tanganku sendiri, dan kerut kening seperti ini hanya muncul setelah dia mengalami mimpi buruk. Dan karena aku tahu dia tidak lagi mengalami mimpi buruk selama lebih dari sebulan, aku kira kerutan keningnya ini karena teringat masa lalu.

Dia masih tersenyum setelah aku masuk dan membungkuk untuk menciumku, seolah-olah tidak ada hal yang mengganggunya. Dan aku kembali membalas ciumannya dengan antusias, lalu memperdalam ciuman kami, sambil bertanya-tanya berapa lama waktu yang tersisa sampai dia menarik diri.

Lima detik ciuman, dan tidak ada suara erangan. Aku tersenyum saat dia menarik diri, dan memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan tingkahnya ini, terutama karena suasana hatinya sedang buruk.

Dia berjalan ke tempat tidur dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di tengah-tengah kasur dan kembali membuat sketsa. Kegiatan seperti ini terasa baru untuk kami, karena aku tidak membawakannya makanan. Dia sudah makan malam di rumahku, jadi tidak ada gunanya aku membawa makanan lagi.

Aku ingin menemaninya membuat sketsa. Tapi, sebelumnya, aku berjalan ke rak buku dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang sudah kubaca minggu kemarin. Dia tidak mendongak melihatku saat aku kembali berjalan ke tempat tidur dan membuka hoodie, aku meringis melihat belahan dadaku sendiri.

Saat aku naik ke tempat tidur, aku melihat sekilas sketsa yang dibuatnya. Sketsa ibunya.

Malam ini, aku jadi tidak ingin duduk di sampingnya seperti biasa. Dan bukan karena aku tidak mau, tapi karena aku ingin memberinya privasi saat menggambar. Menggambar sepertinya adalah hal intim bagi Chanyeol. Jadi, aku duduk bersila beberapa kaki darinya, lalu membuka buku dan membacanya dalam diam.

Aku sesekali meliriknya dan mengamati ekspresinya dengan seksama. Alisnya berkerut penuh konsentrasi saat tangannya berjalan bolak-balik di kertas gambar dalam diam. Sejumput rambut jatuh di keningnya dan bergerak setiap kali dia menggoreskan pensil dengan keras ke halaman.

Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat marah. Tapi, dia merasa terganggu. Dan dia sama sekali tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun semenjak aku masuk, dia juga tidak pernah mendongak dari buku sketsanya setelah mulai menggambar. Kerutan di keningnya masih ada. Aku ingin mengusap keningnya dengan tanganku agar kerutannya hilang.

Tiba-tiba saja, matanya melesat naik dari buku sketsa dan melihatku yang sedang menatapnya terang-terangan. Aku cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan ke buku, wajahku mulai terasa panas. Aku menahan erangan frustrasi karena ketahuan.

Aku mendengarnya diam-diam menghela napas dan menutup buku sketsa, ini membuatku ingin kembali mengeluh frustrasi, karena aku tidak ingin mengganggu waktu menggambarnya. Aku mengintipnya saat dia meletakkan buku sketsa di tempat tidur.

Dia tersenyum padaku dari seberang tempat tidur, senyumnya terlihat sangat dipaksakan, dan menjulurkan lengannya—dia ingin aku mendekat. Aku menggigit bibir dan menatap bukuku, lalu menutupnya pelan dan meletakkannya di tempat tidur, di sampingku, sebelum merangkak ke arahnya.

Saat jarakku sudah cukup dekat, dia meletakkan lengannya di pinggangku dan menarikku untuk berbaring. Aku meletakkan pipiku di atas telapak tangan, dan dia mengusap lembut punggungku. Aku menatap matanya yang terlihat sedang berpikir keras. Setelah beberapa saat, aku mengangkat tangan dan mengusap kerutan di keningnya. Namun, kerutannya kembali muncul; aku cemberut, dan memilih untuk membelai rambutnya.

Dia mendesah saat jariku mulai menjalari rambutnya dengan lembut. Dia menatap mataku dalam diam sambil terus mengusap punggungku.

Kami berbaring seperti ini selama beberapa saat; benar-benar diam dan saling bertatapan.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dicarinya di mataku, tapi aku tahu apa yang kucari di matanya. Aku takut kenangan masa lalu berhasil meracuninya. Kenangan sudah seperti beban berat di pundaknya, dan berpotensi membuatnya jatuh; jauh ke dalam tempat yang tidak bisa kupahami, dan dia jarang membiarkanku untuk melihat ke dalam kenangannya. Dia selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik kebencian pada dirinya sendiri dan kesedihan yang tidak bisa kupahami. Ada sesuatu yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya padaku, dan kalau tebakanku benar, dia juga tidak membiarkan dirinya sendiri untuk melihat hal itu.

Aku hanya bisa menebak-nebak, karena kurangnya informasi yang dia berikan padaku. Dan aku juga tidak tahu detail tentang kehidupnya sebelum terjadi kebakaran. Aku tidak tahu semengerikan apa ibunya waktu dia kecil. Atau bagimana sikap ayahnya. Hidupnya seolah-olah tidak pernah ada sampai ayahnya meninggal. Aku ingin tahu semengerikan apa kejadian itu. Kenapa dia tidak pernah membicarakan masa kecilnya sebelum kebakaran terjadi.

Sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan berharap aku sudah cukup menghiburnya, aku langsung mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bertanya.

"Ceritakan padaku tentang kehidupanmu yang lain," bisikku dalam keheningan saat menatap matanya dan membelai rambutnya. Sekilas aku melihat kesakitan di matanya sebelum dia memejamkannya, aku tahu dia mengerti maksudku.

Aku terus membelai rambutnya dengan lembut dan menatap matanya yang terpejam. Ritme napasnya tidak pernah berubah, begitu pula dengan cengkeramannya di pinggangku. Tapi, kilatan rasa sakit di matanya membuatku gugup. Saat aku membuka mulut, hendak mengucapkan padanya untuk tidak usah memikirkan kata-kataku, matanya langsung terbuka.

Saat dia menatapku lagi, mulutku spontan tertutup. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu takut dengan apa yang kulihat. Ini benar-benar konyol dan tidak masuk akal. Tapi, matanya terlihat begitu asing. Dia terlihat seperti orang lain saat menatapku lekat-lekat. Dia tidak terlihat marah, atau kesal, atau pahit, atau kosong.

Dia terlihat... polos. Dia terlihat rentan. Dia tidak pernah terlihat seperti ini sebelumnya, dia selalu kuat, melindungiku dari segala masalah. Tapi, pada saat ini, dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan arah.

Matanya yang berwarna hitam pekat melebar melihatku, membuat jantungku berdebar kencang.

"Masa kecilku merupakan gambar kesempurnaan," bisiknya di wajahku.

Dan bahkan suaranya tidak terdengar seperti suaranya. Ada perasaan naif yang aneh tercampur di dalamnya.

Aku mencari-cari kesedihan di matanya. Tapi, rasa itu sama sekali tidak ada. Dia hanya menatapku dengan kejujuran. Dan saat aku selesai mencerna ucapannya, aku langsung bingung.

Aku memutuskan untuk melawan ketakutanku sendiri dan memanfaatkan keterbukaannya untuk menggali informasi lebih jauh.

"Maukah kau menceritakan lebih banyak tentang orang tuamu?" bisikku hati-hati, tanganku masih membelai rambutnya.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman asing. Dan melihatnya seperti ini juga membuatku sedikit takut, karena matanya semakin terlihat jauh.

"Mereka berdua saling mencintai," ucapnya, masih tersenyum padaku. "Mereka menikah saat masih sangat muda," ujarnya, dia menatap jauh ke belakang bahuku. Jari-jarinya bermain dengan ujung rambutku.

Aku terus membelai rambutnya dan berhati-hati mendorongnya untuk mengungkapkan lebih banyak lagi.

"Seperti apa ibumu?" bisikku pelan, mencoba untuk tidak membiarkan kecemasan memancar dari suaraku.

Senyumnya semakin lebar saat dia kembali menatap ke kejauhan, seolah-olah dia sedang mengingat hal yang membuatnya cukup senang, dan secara naluriah aku ikut tersenyum.

"Ibuku punya taman yang sangat luas di halaman belakang rumah," bisiknya diam-diam, kemudian melepaskan rambutku dan kembali memainkannya. "Ibu membiarkanku membantunya menggali lubang saat musim panas," sambungnya dan kemudian tertawa pelan. "Pakaianku selalu kotor karena lumpur," lanjutnya lagi sambil menggeleng, dia tidak pernah mengalihkan tatapannya dari kejauhan, di belakangku, dan senyumnya selalu ada.

Aku tetap diam sambil terus mengelus rambutnya. Aku tidak tahu harus bertanya apa lagi tanpa membuatnya marah.

Matanya tiba-tiba melesat kembali ke arahku. "Saat aku berusia tujuh tahun, mereka membawaku ke konser musik klasik," ucapnya, suaranya terdengar bangga dan dia masih tersenyum sendu.

Aku membalas senyumannya, menikmati kebahagiaannya, meskipun ini topik yang menyakitkan. Dia tersenyum lebar padaku saat memutar-mutar rambutku.

"Apa kau pernah menonton konser simfoni sebelumnya?" tanyanya penasaran.

Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng penuh penyesalan.

Dia kembali tersenyum. "Kita akan menontonnya bersama suatu hari nanti," janjinya.

Dan membayangkan Chanyeol membuat rencana seperti ini untuk kami membuatku terpesona dan gembira, jadi aku terus tersenyum melihatnya. Tapi, kenyataan yang menatapku sekarang benar-benar menyayat hati.

Chanyeol tidak memaksa dirinya untuk melupakan masa kecilnya karena masa kecilnya mengerikan. Melainkan, dia memaksa dirinya untuk melupakan itu semua karena masa lalunya menyenangkan.

Mungkin ada banyak alasan dibalik tindakannya ini. Mungkin dia pikir dia tidak pantas mengingat kenangan yang menyenangkan, atau mungkin karena kenangan masa kecilnya hanya membuatnya merasakan kepahitan, karena dia tidak akan bisa lagi merasakan hal yang sama. Apapun alasannya, dia tetap saja mendorong masa kecilnya yang menyenangkan jauh-jauh dan menempatkan sebuah peristiwa mengerikan untuk dijadikan sorotan utama.

Aku tidak ingin merusak suasana hatinya, tapi perasaan cintaku padanya hanya memicu rasa penasaranku tentang peristiwa kebakaran. Kami saling tersenyum, dan aku masih mengelus rambutnya selagi dia memutar-mutar rambut di punggungku.

"Apa yang terjadi saat kau berusia sembilan tahun?" bisikku.

Senyumnya perlahan hilang dan rasa sakit yang sama kembali melintas di matanya. Dia tidak memejamkan matanya sekarang, dan aku tahu dia merasa tersiksa.

"Saat itu ulang tahun pernikahan mereka," bisiknya sedih, memutar-mutar rambutku lebih cepat. Nada suaranya sudah cukup menjelaskan kejadian apa yang dimaksudnya. Dan kemudian dia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tiga belas Mei."

Dia menatapku lama. Aku mengangguk, memintanya untuk lanjut bicara.

Dia semakin memutar-mutar ujung rambutku lebih cepat, dan matanya terlihat semakin sedih. "Aku dan ayahku punya rencana untuk ibuku malam itu," ucapnya serak.

Sekarang aku benar-benar mempertimbangkan untuk membuatnya berhenti bicara, melihatnya seperti ini saja sudah membuat dadaku terasa sakit.

Dia memutar-mutar ujung rambutku dengan putus asa. Rahangnya mengeras.

"Aku pikir lilin itu romantis," bisiknya lagi.

Dan saat aku melihat air mata mulai berlinang di matanya, aku langsung memutuskan untuk berhenti. Dengan cepat aku mengangkat kepalaku dari bantal dan kemudian meletakkan wajahku di lekuk lehernya, mencoba untuk memeluknya meskipun posisi kami canggung.

Dia sepertinya mengerti maksudku, dan dia mempererat lengannya di pinggangku dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahuku. Aku mengencangkan lenganku di belakang lehernya.

Aku masih tidak tahu detail sebenarnya bagaimana kebakaran itu bisa terjadi, sampai-sampai anak berumur sembilan tahun bisa benar-benar menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kejadian itu, dan bukan hanya karena dia terlalu takut untuk mencari bantuan bagi ayahnya. Kalau alasannya hanya karena itu, aku bisa mengerti kenapa dia begitu benci dan jijik pada dirinya. Dan aku takut dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri, kalau dia memang ada hubungan dengan penyebab kebakaran.

Hal itu akan selalu menghantuinya. Sama seperti suara teriakan di benakku, dan perasaan bersalah karena tidak bisa berlari lebih cepat dan menjadi lebih kuat untuk menyelamatkan ibuku.

Kami begitu serupa, tapi jauh berbeda.

Aku memeluknya lama dengan penuh kasih sayang sambil sesekali mengecup lehernya dengan lembut. Aku harap dia akan membiarkanku mengambil sedikit bebannya. Dia benar-benar diam saat aku terus membelai rambutnya. Dan meskipun dia tidak terisak atau ritme napasnya berbeda, tapi aku bisa merasakan air mata membasahi material kemeja merahku.

Saat aku sedang mempertimbangkan untuk menyenandungkan lagu tidurnya, dan berharap dia mau memaafkanku karena sudah mengambil kesempatan di saat-saat rentan, dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke leherku dan mengecupnya lembut.

Dia menghela napas dalam-dalam di kulit leherku.

"Ayo kita keluar dari sini besok," gumamnya di leherku, lalu sedikit meremas tubuhku.

Keningku berkerut bingung mendengar permintaannya.

"Hanya kau dan aku, jauh dari semua omong kosong ini," ucapnya lagi dengan putus asa, suaranya sudah kembali seperti biasa.

Aku tersenyum di lehernya dan mengangguk setuju. Kami selalu berada di bawah tekanan, tidak pernah bisa benar-benar menikmati kebersamaan sebagai pasangan di siang hari tanpa ada seseorang yang terlalu serius menganalisis tiap gerak-gerik kami, atau membawa topik pembicaraan yang menyakitkan. Kami memang punya banyak malam untuk bersama, tapi seharian berada di luar saat siang hari, rasanya akan sangat menyenangkan.

Dia tidak kunjung mengangkat kepalanya dari bahuku, jadi asumsiku dia sudah siap untuk tidur. Dan asumsiku terbukti benar, karena saat aku mulai bersenandung, dia tidak memprotes.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Chanyeol terlihat lebih baik saat bangun tidur pagi itu. Kerutan di keningnya sudah hilang saat berbaring di tempat tidur dengan mata terpejam, dan mengusap rambutnya.

Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk merenungkan peristiwa tadi malam, jadi aku cepat-cepat melompat dari tempat tidur, mengumpulkan semua barang-barangku dan meletakkan Brown Sugar Burdens di samping jam alarm. Dia masih mengantuk dan berbaring di tempat tidur sebelum akhirnya membuka mata dan menatapku.

Matanya masih merah, dan aku langsung tahu dia habis menangis. Tapi, tidak ada lagi rasa sakit ataupun beban saat dia tersenyum padaku, lalu dia duduk saat aku naik kembali ke tempat tidur untuk menciumnya.

Dia menyentuh lembut wajahku saat menciumku dengan singkat sambil mengusap pipiku dan mendesah di bibirku. Tidak seorang pun dari kami ingin memperdalam ciuman ini, karena kami tidak sikat gigi sebelum tidur semalam.

Aku menarik diri sambil tersenyum, senang karena dia merasa lebih baik dan tidak marah karena aku mengorek masa lalunya.

"Gazebo nanti siang?" tanya dengan suara mengantuk sambil mengusap rambutnya setelah bersandar ke kepala ranjang.

Senyumku semakin lebar saat menyadari dia masih ingin pergi keluar bersamaku, dan aku mengangguk dengan antusias. Dia tertawa kecil melihatku.

"Bawa makan siang," tambahnya saat aku melangkah keluar pintu.

Aku meninggalkan kamarnya dengan lega, dan berharap aku sudah sedikit membantunya dengan mencongkel dan memaksa luka lamanya terbuka. Dia sudah mengambil begitu banyak beban dariku; rasanya senang sekali bisa membalas budi.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Bibi Irene tidak keberatan memberiku izin untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berhasil membuat Bibi Irene terkesan karena kesopanannya saat makan malam. Tapi, lain ceritanya dengan Luhan.

"Baekhyun..." ucapnya saat menatapku frustasi di tengah kamarku. "Apa maksudmu kau tidak tahu ke mana kalian akan pergi?" tanyanya jengkel.

Aku mengangkat bahu dan menatapnya kosong, karena aku tidak bisa melihat di mana letak permasalahannya. Aku tidak peduli ke mana kami akan pergi, asalkan aku bersama Chanyeol.

Dia terlihat gusar dan melemparkan sebuah kemeja pilihannya.

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa tahu pakaian apa yang harus kau kenakan?" pekiknya sambil mengangkat alis.

Aku kembali mengangkat bahu, masih menatapnya kosong. Aku tidak peduli dengan pakaian apa yang akan kukenakan, selama aku memakainya saat bersama Chanyeol. Lagi pula, hak vetoku minggu ini juga sudah habis.

Dia menggeram kesal dan mulai menjarah laci pakaianku sambil mengerucutkan bibir melihat berbagai pakaian warna-warni. Aku sangat bersyukur karena tidak sempat bertanya ke mana kami akan pergi pada Chanyeol, karena aku sedikit senang melihat Luhan bertingkah konyol seperti ini.

Dia akhirnya memaksaku mengenakan kemeja putih tipis yang terlihat gatal di kulit. Kemejanya berlengan panjang dan berkibar lemas, menyembunyikan tanganku. Aku mengerutkan bibir saat melihat bayanganku di cermin. Kalau tidak salah Luhan menyebut jenis kemeja ini babydoll. Dan kemeja ini mengingatkanku pada pakaian bersalin. Aku bersyukur karena pakaian babydoll tidak dirancang untuk memamerkan belahan dada.

Celana jeans yang kukenakan juga terasa lebih nyaman, walaupun masih terlalu ketat. Alasan Luhan memilih pakaian seperti ini adalah, karena ingin mengikuti tren di majalah atau semacamnya.

Aku membiarkan rambutku tergerai lurus dan mengkilap, dan pergi ke dapur untuk membuat makan siang.

Aku juga merasakan frustasi yang sama dengan Luhan saat berada di dapur, karena aku tidak tahu jenis makan siang apa untuk dikemas. Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat sandwich. Sama halnya dengan celana jeans... kau tidak akan pernah salah dengan sandwich. Aku mengepaknya ke dalam tasku, ditambah dengan beberapa kaleng soda dan keripik kentang.

Saat siang datang, aku berjalan menuju gazebo. Langit terlihat cerah, dan suhu yang tidak terlalu dingin membuatku nyaman mengenakan kemeja ini.

Chanyeol sedang menungguku di bangku saat aku berjalan ke sana. Dia berdiri saat melihatku mendekat, dia masih mengenakan jaketnya. Sinar matahari yang jatuh di rambutnya membuat rambutnya terlihat sedikit berkilauan. Dia tersenyum padaku, dan mengulurkan tangannya. Tanpa ragu-ragu, aku menyelipkan tanganku ke dalam tangannya, dan membiarkannya membawaku ke manapun yang dia mau.

Aku sedikit kaget saat dia membawaku ke sungai. Aku berjalan di sampingnya sambil menggenggam tangannya erat-erat, aku sedikit penasaran, dan aku benar-benar mengagumi keindahan sungai ini di siang hari. Kami berjalan di sepanjang tepi sungai yang berbatu, dan akhirnya sampai di sebuah perahu kayu kecil. Saat dia berhenti di depannya, aku menaikkan sebelah alis.

Dia menyeringai ke arahku. "Aku sudah meminjam perahu ini pada pemiliknya; Paman yang sering memancing di sini. Kita butuh perahu untuk sampai ke tujuan," jelasnya samar.

Aku memutar mata dan membiarkannya membantuku masuk ke dalam perahu kecil. Dia sedikit menggodaku saat berjalan di belakangku, lalu dia duduk dengan sisi berlawanan menghadapku. Dan aku menertawakannya saat dia mendayung perahu menyusuri sungai.

Sungai ini tenang, alirannya tidak terlalu deras, jadi dia tidak mengalami banyak kesulitan. Tapi, tetap saja melihatnya mendayung merupakan pemandangan yang lucu. Dia memutar matanya dan mencoba terlihat kesal, tapi aku bisa melihat bibirnya berkedut menahan seringaian setiap kali tawaku meledak.

Matanya terlihat semakin jernih di bawah sinar matahari, dan sama sekali tidak merah seperti tadi pagi. Aku bersandar ke dinding perahu, dan mengawasinya mendayung sambil menahan tawa.

Sungai ini benar-benar indah, dan aku semakin menganguminya saat kami beranjak ke arah selatan. Pepohonan di sepanjang sisi timur sungai terlihat sedikit rapat, dan batangnya ditumbuhi lumut hijau pekat, tanaman pakis juga mengintip di setiap celahnya. Sesekali angin meniupkan rambut ke wajahku, dan aku menyekanya kembali dengan jengkel.

Perjalanan dalam perahu tidaklah berlangsung lama, dan aku sedikit kecewa. Chanyeol membantuku keluar dari perahu, memantapkan pijakkan di atas perahu, dan menggendongku ke tanah dengan mudah. Dia kembali meraih tanganku, membawaku berjalan di pinggiran sungai; membuatku semakin penasaran.

Sebelum kesabaranku habis dan semakin gatal untuk bertanya ke mana kami akan pergi, pohon-pohon di samping pinggir sungai mulai membuat ruang yang lebih terbuka. Ada padang rumput di sini. Seperti padang rumput di halaman belakang rumah kami, tapi dengan rumput yang lebih tinggi, dan sebatang pohon besar tumbuh di tengahnya.

Aku tersenyum dan berjalan memasuki padang rumput di samping Chanyeol dengan antusias. Ini sangat Chanyeol. Tidak ada embel-embel atau omong kosong, hanya ada padang rumput sederhana dengan sinar matahari mengintip melalui kanopi pohon di sekitar kami.

Dan setelah kami duduk di bawah pohon yang tumbuh di tengah-tengah padang rumput dan memberikan kesan teduh, tiba-tiba aku berpikir kesederhanaan adalah salah satu hal yang paling kusukai dari Chanyeol. Kesederhanaannya selalu berhasil membuatku merasa normal dan nyaman.

Kami kemudian makan siang, akhirnya bisa bicara dan tertawa tanpa harus menyembunyikan kedekatan kami dan merasa khawatir dengan orang-orang yang melongo memerhatikan.

Dia membiarkan kepalaku bersandar di bahunya. Punggung kami bersandar di batang pohon selagi kami makan siang. Dia tidak pernah melepas jaketnya, ini sedikit aneh, karena aku saja sudah merasa sangat nyaman dengan suhu sekarang.

"Apa kau sering datang ke sini?" tanyaku penasaran, menatap padang rumput yang terbuka lebar saat sinar matahari jatuh di rumput yang bergoyang tertiup angin.

Dia mengangkat bahunya sambil makan sandwich. "Aku dan Sehun sering ke sini bersembunyi untuk mabuk-mabukkan saat kelas satu," ujarnya sambil mengunyah.

Aku ingin memutar mata, karena sepertinya dia dan Sehun dulu sering melakukan hal semacam itu. Senang sekali rasanya sekarang Sehun memiliki Luhan untuk menjaganya dari kebiasaan jelek. Aku kenal Chanyeol, jadi aku tahu bukan dia yang punya kecenderungan untuk menyarankan hal seperti itu.

Setelah kami selesai makan, dia meletakkan lengannya di pinggangku, dan membiarkanku bersandar di sisi tubuhnya saat dia menceritakan pengalamannya di toko bunga. Aku melipat kaki sambil mendengarkan ceritanya dengan tertarik.

Matanya penuh dengan kegembiraan saat menceritakan bagaimana seriusnya Sehun menjelaskan makna bunga, sambil memandang ke arah padang rumput.

"...tapi, faktanya anyelir adalah bunga yang sangat indah," ucapnya mengejek cara bicara Sehun, kemudian tertawa-tawa mengingat pilihan katanya.

Aku juga ikut tertawa bersamanya. Karena ucapan Sehun seperti mengutip langsung perkataan Luhan. Dan aku tiba-tiba yakin dia benar-benar mengutipnya, karena bunga favorit Bibi Irene adalah anyelir, dan Luhan kesal setengah mati saat semua orang memandang rendah bunga itu.

Saat tawaku meledak karena membayangkan Luhan menguliahi Sehun panjang lebar tentang bunga, Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya melihatku sambil tersenyum.

Aku berusaha menghentikan tawaku cukup lama untuk mendengar kisah selanjutnya. Tapi, saat Chanyeol kembali mengejek Sehun, "...elegan dan megah..." tawaku meledak dua kali lipat. Dia benar-benar mengutip ucapan Luhan! Chanyeol tertawa bersamaku sebentar, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Karena..." ucapnya lagi sambil berusaha mengendalikan diri. "Karena ucapan 'ambil ini, Chanyeol', sepertinya tidak cukup bagi Sehun," sambungnya lagi sambil memutar mata dan menyandarkan kepala ke batang pohon.

Saat tawaku akhirnya reda, napasku mulai terengah-engah, dan kepalaku kembali bersandar ke bahu Chanyeol.

"Ya, tapi aku pikir anyelir memang bunga yang indah," ucapku jujur sambil mengangguk.

Ini mungkin tawaku yang paling lepas semenjak kejadian piyama Nick Wilde. Aku membiarkan kesenangan mengisi euforia yang dibawakan Chanyeol untukku.

Menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasih yang kucintai membuatku merasa seperti gadis normal. Tiba-tiba aku menyadari, saat bersama Chanyeol sendirian, aku benar-benar seorang gadis normal. Kenormalanku sepertinya hanya ada untuknya. Dan alasanku ingin menjadi gadis normal lebih karena dia daripada orang lain.

Kami hanya duduk-duduk dalam waktu yang lama. Hanya menikmati keheningan. Dia meraba ujung rambutku yang jatuh tepat di atas pinggangku. Kepalaku kembali bersandar di bahunya sambil memejamkan mata, menikmati aroma rumput, dan merasakan tiupan angin, ditambah dengan percikan dari Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasakan jarinya dengan lembut menyentuh daguku.

Aku membuka mata dan berpaling melihatnya. Matanya yang gelap menerobos masuk ke dalam mataku, dan kami hanya saling bertatapan selama beberapa saat. Matanya kemudian melesat ke bibirku dan kembali ke mataku.

Aku berjuang menahan senyum saat menjawab permintaannya dalam diam dan bersandar ke arahnya untuk menempatkan bibirku di atas bibirnya. Jari-jarinya meluncur dari daguku ke pipiku saat dia menghisap bibir bawahku dengan lembut. Aku mendesah saat menghisap bibir atasnya, lalu mengalungkan lenganku di lehernya untuk membelai rambut halus di tengkuknya.

Dengan tidak sabaran, aku menekan bibirku lebih kencang, lalu melesatkan lidahku keluar untuk menjilati bibir atasnya, dan menahan kembali erangan yang benar-benar terdengar memalukan saat bibirnya menerima lidahku. Kami perlahan saling memijat lidah satu sama lain. Lengannya memeluk pinggangku lebih erat dan tangannya di pipiku berpindah tempat ke belakang kepalaku.

Pelukan kami semakin erat, begitu pula dengan ciuman kami. Sebelah tanganku meluncur ke dalam jaketnya yang terbuka dan mengusap dadanya yang bidang, sebelum mengepalkan tanganku di kaosnya untuk menarik tubuhnya mendekat.

Gerakan lidah kami terasa semakin mendesak, saling berjuang untuk mendominasi. Lengannya di pinggangku membawa tubuhku mendekat saat lidahnya mendorong lidahku. Aku menyelipkan sebelah tanganku ke dalam rambutnya lalu mengepalnya sebelum menariknya.

Aku berjuang menahan desahan saat dia mengerang keras di dalam mulutku. Sebelah tangannya yang berada di rambutku perlahan-lahan meluncur ke bahuku, lalu mengusap lengan atasku dan turun ke siku. Aku semakin bersandar ke tubuhnya sembari berjuang melawan lidahnya dengan terengah-engah, cengkeramanku di rambutnya semakin erat, membuatnya terkesiap saat menekan lidahku dan gerakannya semakin memanas.

Tangannya di sikuku meluncur ke tulang rusuk, dan dia mengusap perutku dengan ibu jarinya, tepat di bawah payudaraku. Aku merintih dan terengah-engah di dalam mulutnya, mendorong tubuhku lebih dekat ke tangannya, dan mendorong apapun yang bisa diasumsikan sebagai usaha agar dia mau menyentuhku lebih jauh. Tapi, dia hanya terus mengusap perutku dengan ibu jarinya dan semakin mendorong lidahnya ke mulutku.

Aku sudah tidak sabar, dan semakin mencengkeram erat rambutnya dengan tinjuku, menariknya dengan kasar dan menyuruhnya... untuk... sentuh aku.

Dia mengeluarkan erangan paling seksi yang pernah kudengar, dan akhirnya dia mulai berinisiatif. Tangannya dengan cepat meluncur ke atas, ke payudaraku. Dia menyentuhnya perlahan sebelum meremasnya pelan.

Aku pikir dia akan kembali mengerang di dalam mulutku saat merasakannya. Tapi, sayangnya, aku tidak pernah memberinya kesempatan untuk melakukan itu. Karena saat tangannya yang lebar menyelimuti payudaraku dan meremasnya, kepanikan langsung melonjak di dadaku dan membuatku menjauh darinya, sambil terengah-engah dan sedikit gemetaran.

Matanya langsung terbuka saat aku menarik diri, meninggalkan tangannya melayang di udara. Mataku melebar menatapnya yang kebingungan selagi aku menenangkan napas.

Dia menjatuhkan tangannya, ekspresi ngeri terpetakan di wajahnya.

"Oh, Tuhan, Baekhyun. Aku minta maaf," ucapnya buru-buru sambil terengah-engah. Dia menggelengkan kepala dan menatapku dengan prihatin.

Aku menggeleng dan berjuang lebih keras melawan gelombang kepanikan di dadaku. Dalam upayaku untuk mengurangi perasaan menjengkelkan ini, aku bersandar ke batang pohon dan memeluk lutut di dada, lalu menundukkan kepalaku sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Aku menghitung sampai lima puluh di kepalaku sambil terus bergerak maju-mundur dengan perlahan, mengusir kepanikan. Aku tidak melihat kilatan masa laluku, hanya merasa ngeri karena tidak bisa mempertahankan diri. Ini benar-benar tidak rasional dan bodoh. Frustasi yang kurasakan membuatku ingin menangis keras.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk kembali normal. Lagi pula, ini juga bukan gangguan mental yang biasa. Aku mengangkat kepala dan melihat Chanyeol duduk di depanku, dia telihat takut untuk menyentuhku. Dan melihatnya seperti ini hanya membuat perasaanku semakin tidak karuan.

Matanya penuh dengan penyesalan. "Aku minta maaf, Baekhyun. Aku seharusnya memberi peringatan," ucapnya menyesal sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Aku menatapnya gusar, lalu mengubah posisi duduk bersila dan mencabuti rumput.

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi, Chanyeol," ucapku sambil memutar mata, dan menarik rumput dengan marah. "Aku ingin hal itu terjadi. Hanya saja—" aku berhenti bicara dan mencabuti rumput dengan kesal. "Otakku bodoh," geramku, dan kemudian berkedip cepat untuk menahan air mata yang mengancam keluar.

Chanyeol semakin menunduk saat menyadari maksud ucapanku. Dia mengerutkan keningnya, sebelum kilatan kemarahan bercahaya di matanya.

"Apa dia melakukan itu padamu?" tanyanya sambil berbisik marah.

Butuh beberapa saat sebelum aku mengerti siapa yang dia bicarakan. Kyuhyun. Aku langsung menggeleng marah.

"Tidak!" seruku keras, aku tidak ingin dia berpikir seseorang pernah melakukan hal kotor seperti itu padaku. "Itu tidak pernah terjadi, aku bersumpah," ucapku jujur dan memohon kepercayaannya.

Kyuhyun mengancam akan melakukan banyak hal padaku, dan terkadang dia melakukan gerakan yang sugestif di depanku, tapi dia tidak pernah melakukan hal untuk merenggut kehormatanku sebagai perempuan. Entah karena dia tidak punya kesempatan, atau entah karena memang dia tidak punya niat untuk benar-benar melakukannya, aku tidak tahu. Tapi, kesakitan fisik luar biasa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun, membuatku kembali teringat padanya saat hal-hal tertentu terjadi.

Chanyeol terlihat sangat lega mendengar penyangkalanku dan kembali bersandar di pohon sambil menghela napas. Dia menatapku lekat-lekat, mungkin menganalisis ekspresi frustrasiku. Bibirnya perlahan terangkat membentuk senyuman sedih.

"Jangan sedih begitu," ucapnya memohon pelan, lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap tanganku yang berbaring di atas rerumputan.

Sentuhannya terasa baik-baik saja dan menenangkan. Ini hanya membuatku bingung dan semakin frustrasi.

"Aku yakin hal semacam ini juga terjadi pada gadis normal saat ada yang menyentuh mereka untuk pertama kalinya."

Semua udara langsung meninggalkan paru-paruku, karena ucapannya membuat perasaanku sakit dan terpukul.

Aku menatapnya yang sedang kebingungan dengan perasaan terluka. Tapi, sebelum aku sempat mengusir perasaan ini pergi, sebuah tawa hambar keluar dari bibirku. Aku berjuang menahan air mata saat mengingat kebenaran dari perkataannya.

"Benar," ucapku sambil mengangguk setuju, lalu mengalihkan pandangan darinya, melihat padang rumput. "Gadis normal."

 _And maybe I'm too young_

 _To keep good love from going wrong_

- **Lover, You Should've Come, Jeff Buckley**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **tbc**


	29. Brownie Drop Defeats

**© angstgoddess003**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Baekhyun POV**_

Padang rumput benar-benar hening dalam waktu yang lama. Aku tetap tidak sanggup menatap Chanyeol. Ini hanya membuatku semakin marah. Yang diinginkan Chanyeol... kami... adalah seharian menjauh dari semua omong kosong yang selalu membayang di sekitar kami. Jauh dari kenangan buruk dan tekanan. Tidak peduli sejauh apa aku berlari atau senormal apa aku merasa, bayangan itu selalu ada, mereka menungguku mendapat sedikit momen kebahagiaan agar bisa menertawakanku lagi.

Chanyeol mendesah di sampingku, tapi aku masih belum menatapnya. Aku tidak ingin kepahitan yang kurasakan mengarah padanya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Baekhyun. Aku bersumpah," bisiknya sedih.

Dan tentu saja dia tidak sengaja bicara seperti itu, tapi hal tersebut ada di kepalanya. Dan semuanya benar. Aku bisa saja hidup dalam penyangkalan, tapi itu semua tidak dapat mengubah fakta bahwa aku tidak normal.

Aku mendorong pikiran ini jauh-jauh dari kepalaku agar bisa berpaling melihatnya dan mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Chanyeol untuk ini. Ini adalah fakta dari kehidupanku.

Dalam tatapannya tersirat kesedihan dan penyesalan, senyumnya terlihat dipaksakan.

"Kau tahu, itu semua tidak masalah buatku," bisiknya sambil mengusap tanganku dengan lembut.

Dia menerimanya.

Dan aku kembali tersenyum kecil. Aku sudah menghancurkan hari ini, dan yang ingin kulakukan sekarang adalah pulang ke rumah, lalu berkubang dalam penderitaanku sendiri selama beberapa jam ke depan. Ini memalukan. Chanyeol sepertinya juga merasakan hal yang sama, karena dia langsung berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Aku kedinginan saat kami berjalan kembali ke pinggir sungai, dan Chanyeol memberikan jaketnya padaku. Aku penasaran, jangan-jangan memang ini alasannya memakai jaket. Membayangkan ini saja sudah berhasil membuat suasana hatiku semakin jelek. Karena dia selalu berusaha memberiku kenyamanan. Dan sekarang dia berpikir aku belum siap, bahkan episode yang kualami tadi membuktikan kalau dia benar, dan kemungkinan dia akan kembali menyentuhku seperti tadi sangat kecil.

Aku ingin menggeram frustrasi. Otakku sendiri berkhianat melawan hati, naluri, keinginan, dan hasratku. Dan seperti biasa, alam bawah sadarku selalu menang.

Setelah itu, dia bilang dia mencintaiku di gazebo. Dia menunjukkan perasaannya saat menatap mata dan mengusap tanganku. Aku juga mengusap tangannya yang mengenakkan cincin dan kembali membalas ucapannya. Karena aku memang mencintainya. Dan aku ingin berteriak ke kepalaku sendiri untuk memahaminya; tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan.

Saat dia menciumku malam itu di pintu balkon, aku memaksanya dalam diam. Aku diam-diam memintanya untuk kembali mencoba, dan mungkin kali ini dampaknya akan berbeda. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Dia kembali bilang dia mencintaiku sebelum tidur, dan dia menunjukkannya dalam belaian penuh kasih saat aku mengelus rambutnya dan menyenandungkan lagu tidurnya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sekolah sama seperti biasa. Tatapan dan bisikan tetap diarahkan padaku, membuatku semakin malu. Terutama karena ada Chanyeol. Dia berjalan bersamaku dan berhasil membuatku merasa lebih baik karena percikan yang dipancarkannya. Dia memelototi semua orang dan mengantarku ke setiap kelas.

Saat makan siang, aku menurunkan hoodie dari kepala, karena dia senang melihatku tanpa hoodie. Setelah itu, dia bersandar ke telingaku dan berbisik dia mencintaiku. Dia menunjukkannya dengan membelai rambut dan mengusap leherku.

Kami duduk di depan Luhan dan Sehun sambil memerhatikan mereka mengobrol dan bertingkah seperti pasangan normal yang berbahagia.

Dia memegang tanganku di kelas Biologi, di bawah meja, agar tidak ada orang lain yang tahu. Dan saat kami berdiri di depan pintu aula, dia mengecup lembut pipiku dan kembali mengucapkan dia mencintaiku. Dia menunjukkan perasaannya padaku tepat di depan Choi Sulli dan semua pengikutnya, dia sama sekali tidak memedulikan mereka.

Aku mendengar mereka mengobrol dan bergosip. Tidak biasanya aku melakukan ini di ruang ganti saat bersembunyi di kamar kecil untuk mengganti pakaian. Tapi perasaanku masih pahit, dan kupikir setidaknya aku bisa membayangkan sendiri bagaimana rasanya hidup sebagai orang yang pernah disentuh Chanyeol dan ditidurinya.

Yongguk sama sekali tidak membuat kontak mata denganku, sama seperti hari Jumat kemarin. Sepertinya sikapku membuat Yongguk takut, tapi aku tidak peduli. Melihat memar di hidungku hanya semakin memicu kepahitan yang kurasakan.

Chanyeol sudah menungguku saat bel berbunyi, dia terlihat khawatir seperti biasa, dan dia menempatkan lengannya dengan protektif di sekeliling pinggangku saat kami berjalan ke tempat parkir. Sebelum aku masuk ke mobil Luhan, dia mengecup keningku dan berbisik dia mencintaiku. Dan dia menunjukkannya dengan membukakan pintu dan membantuku masuk.

Luhan sedang bertingkah. Dia tidak senang melihat hubungan kami. Tapi dia belum mau mengakui kekalahannya. Jadi aku tetap tutup mulut saat kami melaju pulang sambil bertanya-tanya apa yang akan membuat Luhan sadar betapa luar biasanya Chanyeol.

Aku kembali memaksa Chanyeol dalam diam di pintu balkon. Dan saat aku melakukannya, aku merasa begitu konyol dan menyedihkan, tapi aku berdoa agar dia mau mencobanya lagi. Sekali lagi, aku ingin melihat apa pikiranku akhirnya mau sejalan dengan hatiku.

Tapi, Chanyeol tetap tidak mau melakukannya.

Dia bilang dia mencintaiku sebelum kami tidur. Dan dia menunjukkannya dengan mengusap pipiku dan memelukku erat-erat.

Aku ingin berteriak padanya. Aku tahu dia mencintaiku. Dan aku tahu baginya tidak masalah bisa menyentuhku seperti itu atau tidak. Ini hanya kembali membuatku marah. Karena ini sangat berarti bagiku. Aku ingin dia mempermasalahkannya, walaupun hanya sedikit. Sedikit kekecewaan terpampang di wajahnya karena tidak bisa menyentuhku seperti itu akan membuatku senang. Tapi dia hanya pasrah menerima.

Rutinitas kami sepanjang minggu ini selalu sama. Selalu diisi dengan 'aku mencintaimu', dan sesekali, 'aku sangat mencintaimu'.

Chanyeol selalu berada di sampingku saat kami berjalan melewati lorong-lorong sekolah, melindungiku dalam diam sambil memeluk pinggangku dan memelototi orang yang lewat. Dia sepertinya menunggu sampai seseorang datang untuk menguji kesabarannya, dan menantang semua orang yang mendekatiku atau salah bicara.

Aku senang dia seperti ini.

Aku benci dia seperti ini.

Aku memujanya.

Dia semakin sering menyentuhku dari hari-ke-hari. Di sekolah, di kantin, di kamarnya. Tangannya selalu berada di tubuhku saat jarak kami sudah cukup dekat. Dia menyentuh lenganku, tanganku, pipiku, leherku, pinggangku, bahuku, tapi tidak pernah di tempat lain.

Saat aku datang hari Selasa malam, dia sepertinya sedang sibuk memikirkan sesuatu, dan aku masih mendorongnya untuk lebih menyentuhku. Dan seperti biasa, dia mundur.

Aku berjuang menelan kepahitan. Ini bukan salahnya. Dia hanya melindungiku. Dia hanya mencintaiku.

Dan dia cukup sering mengatakannya. Lima kali pada hari Selasa.

Aku membiarkan kepahitan ini mereda tiap kali mendengar ucapannya. Ungkapan perasaannya berhasil membuatku tersenyum tulus dan tertawa sesekali.

Tapi tentu saja kami masih mengalami hari yang menyebalkan. Chanyeol mengalaminya hari Rabu.

Dia berjalan bersamaku saat istirahat makan siang seperti biasa. Perasaanku sedang diselimuti ketenangan dan kasih sayang sentuhan Chanyeol saat seseorang berjalan tepat di depan kami dengan arah berlawanan.

Ini sebetulnya tidak sengaja dan bisa dengan mudah dihindari oleh Chanyeol. Tapi dia malah buru-buru menghentikan langkahnya dan melindungiku dengan protektif untuk menghindari tabrakan dengan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang juga langsung berhenti berjalan.

Chanyeol tidak senang. "Perhatikan langkahmu, Brengsek," ucapnya membentak laki-laki itu sambil melotot.

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu menyipitkan matanya saat Chanyeol berjalan melewatinya. Dan ketika kami sudah hampir keluar dari jangkauan pendengaran, laki-laki itu membuat komentar berbisa. "Dasar kau anak perempuan jalang, Park!" teriaknya di lorong.

Chanyeol langsung berhenti. Aku bisa merasakan setiap otot dalam tubuhnya berkontraksi mendengar komentar ofensif itu, lebih dari seharusnya.

Dia berbalik sambil membawaku kembali ke laki-laki berambut pirang, yang sepertinya akan menderita patah tulang, karena pembalasan Chanyeol. Dan aku menghentikannya sebelum itu terjadi.

Aku buru-buru menariknya menuju ke sebuah kelas kosong. Dia berbalik marah memandangiku saat aku terus berusaha menariknya agar dia mau masuk ke dalam. Aku akhirnya berhasil, tapi mungkin karena dia yang membiarkanku.

Aku cepat-cepat menutup pintu dan berdiri di depannya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa laki-laki itu. Chanyeol berjalan mondar-mandir di sepanjang kelas kosong sambil frustasi menarik-narik rambutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" geramnya, dia berhenti melangkah sebentar untuk menyipitkan mata melihatku. Tatapannya penuh dengan kebencian dan tinjunya mengepal erat.

Aku mendesah. Aku tahu kemarahannya bukan ditujukan padaku.

"Kalau kau menyakitinya, guru-guru akan menghukummu," jelasku hati-hati, berusaha untuk tidak balik memarahinya.

Dia melemparkan tangannya di udara. "MEMANGNYA KENAPA!" teriaknya padaku, dan secara otomatis ketika mendengar suaranya yang begitu keras seperti ini, aku langsung mundur.

Aku memanfaatkan alasan kepeduliannya padaku. "Karena aku akan berada di sini sendirian sepanjang minggu," ucapku pelan.

Aku tahu dia tidak akan senang membayangkanku harus berjalan di lorong sendirian tanpa ada dia yang melindungiku.

Kepala Chanyeol tertunduk sambil menggeram frustrasi dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sebuah kursi kosong, lalu membanting sikunya ke atas meja.

"Brengsek," umpatnya kalah, lalu dia mengusap keras wajahnya selagi aku masih berdiri di depan pintu.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghiburnya. Aku merasa bersalah, karena sudah menahan emosinya demi keuntunganku. Seolah-olah aku beban yang memberatkannya agar dia tidak jadi menghajar laki-laki itu seperti keinginannya.

Dengan ragu, aku beringsut ke kursinya dan perlahan-lahan menyentuh bahunya. Walaupun otot-ototnya sedikit sulit untuk dirasakan melalui jaket kulit, tapi aku tahu ototnya masih kaku karena marah. Tanganku menjalar sampai ke leher Chanyeol, lalu mengusapnya pelan untuk menenangkan, sebelum akhirnya membelai rambut Chanyeol dengan lembut.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, dia menjatuhkan sebelah tangannya dari meja, dan membawanya ke sekeliling pinggangku, lalu membimbingku ke pangkuannya. Aku duduk menyamping di pahanya, dan sebelah tangannya yang lain menarik turun hoodie dari kepalaku.

"Aku minta maaf," gerutunya, dia masih berusaha mengendalikan emosi.

Aku tersenyum padanya dan terus membelai rambutnya selagi tatapan marahnya terfokus padaku. Keningnya berkerut kesal. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, dia menghela napas dalam-dalam dan menjatuhkan keningnya di bahuku, lalu mengencangkan cengkeramannya di pinggangku.

Kami tidak pernah meninggalkan kelas kosong itu selama istirahat makan siang hari Rabu. Kami hanya duduk diam di sana dan aku tidak henti-hentinya mencoba meredakan amarahnya dengan sentuhan kasih sayang. Aku membelai rambutnya. Aku mengecup pipinya. Aku mengecup lehernya. Aku berbisik di telinganya aku mencintainya. Aku menyampaikan lelucon hambar tentang dua orang biarawati yang berkunjung ke bar. Dan pada saat bel berbunyi, dia membalas senyumanku, kerutan di keningnya sudah menghilang.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dia masih terlihat agak sibuk saat aku masuk ke kamarnya malam itu. Dan aku khawatir dia masih memikirkan ucapan anak laki-laki di lorong siang tadi, tapi aku luar biasa lega karena tidak merasakan kerutan di keningnya saat aku menciumnya.

Namun aku tetap menguji batasnya.

Aku menarik-narik rambutnya dan berusaha membuat pikirannya diselimuti nafsu agar dia mau mencoba menyentuhku lagi. Aku sengaja mendorong pinggulku ke pinggulnya.

Tapi tentu saja pertahanan Chanyeol tidak dapat digoyahkan dengan cara seperti itu, dan aku seharusnya tahu, apapun usahaku hanya akan berakhir sia-sia. Malam itu aku merasakan hal selain kepahitan dan frustrasi.

Kekalahan.

Aku berkubang dalam kesedihan dan depresi karena kalah. Sepanjang malam dan sepanjang hari Kamis. Ini benar-benar bodoh. Aku seharusnya tidak terlalu memikirkan hal kecil seperti ini. Lagi pula, aku tidak punya perilaku seksual menyimpang. Tapi membayangkan kemungkinan kami tidak akan pernah bisa berhubungan seperti layaknya sepasang kekasih membuat pikiranku tertekan.

Kami bisa bicara, tidur, mencintai, dan saling membuat tertawa. Alam bawah sadarkulah satu-satunya yang menahan kami untuk melangkah ke tahapan berikutnya.

Saat aku di dapur malam itu untuk membuat daging rebus, aku melamun tentang hal yang paling konyol, yang pernah kupikirkan.

Aku membayangkan pengalaman pertama kami bercinta. Aku memberikan keperawananku padanya tanpa banyak berpikir, karena aku tahu dia satu-satunya untukku. Saat hubungan fisik kami sudah terasa sangat nyaman, mungkin aku tidak akan keberatan mendengar kredibilitas rumor dari Sulli.

Aku bermimpi kami lulus sekolah bersama dan masuk ke perguruan tinggi yang sama. Mungkin kami akan punya rumah kami sendiri atau apartemen, di mana kami bisa berbagi ranjang yang sama tanpa harus bersembunyi, dan kami bisa bercinta setiap malam sebelum aku menyenandungkan lagu pengantar tidurnya. Aku akan merasa puas dan gembira saat dia memelukku dalam dekapan eratnya.

Lamunanku semakin konyol saat aku menambahkan sayuran ke dalam rebusan daging. Suatu hari dia akan memintaku untuk menikah dengannya, dan aku pasti akan berkata ya. Ini hal yang bodoh untuk dipertimbangkan sekarang, tapi aku membiarkan pikiranku berlari bebas, membiarkannya memikirkan hal-hal yang mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Otakku mulai berpikir kejam dan bertentangan dengan keinginanku sendiri, seperti bagaimana Luhan merencanakan pernikahanku, lalu memaksaku mengenakkan gaun yang kubenci. Aku akan bertanya pada Luhan, ' _Kenapa tidak ada hoodie di gaunnya?_ '. Dan Luhan akan membuatku tertawa seperti orang gila saat dia mengambil hoodie dari laciku sambil tersenyum masam.

Elemen-elemen dari fantasiku terasa semakin hidup, dan pikiranku tidak bisa dihentikan. Imajinasiku terlihat sangat jelas, dan aku mendengus melihat panci sambil memasak dan membayangkan pertarungan yang akan terlibat saat Luhan dan Bibi Irene menolak mengizinkan Chanyeol mengucapkan janji serampangannya untukku di pernikahan. Aku akan memutar mata, lalu menyeringai, dan menolak untuk menikah tanpa adanya umpatan kasar.

Tanpa seizinku, ucapan janji penuh sumpah-serapah terdengar jelas dalam kepala, seolah-olah Chanyeol sendiri yang melafalkannya. Para hadirin yang tidak mengenalnya cukup baik akan menganga menatap kami, sedangkan para hadirin yang mengenalnya dengan baik akan memutar mata dan mendesah putus asa. Dan kami akan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh saat Pendeta menatap kami dengan marah.

Aku akan membuat kue hanya untuk Chanyeol. Mungkin Peanut Butter Promises. Kami tidak sabaran menyelinap pergi tanpa berdansa, terlalu bersemangat untuk memulai malam pengantin. Aku tidak peduli ke mana kami akan pergi. Kami akan bercinta dengan hebatnya, karena diselubungi oleh sumpah pengikat pengabdian kami sebagai suami-istri. Lalu aku akan menghabiskan sisa malam pertama dengan melakukan hal yang paling nakal dan licik pada tubuh suamiku. Dan aku menyenandungkan lagu tidurnya sambil menikmati pemandangan senyum di wajahnya.

Dan dengan pemikiran konyol itu, makanan yang sedang kubuat berakhir gosong. Aku mengutuk imajinasiku yang terlalu berlebihan sembari membuang makanan ke tempat sampah.

Ini seharusnya tidak terjadi.

Ini hanyalah lamunan bodoh belaka.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak pernah merencanakan minggu depan. Dia tidak pernah memperlihatkan minat untuk masuk perguruan tinggi yang sama denganku. Dia bahkan tidak pernah menunjukkan minat untuk berhubungan seks denganku. Dan itu mungkin hal yang paling bijaksana, mengingat kemungkinan hal itu memang tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Aku membanting marah penutup tempat sampah dan memanaskan sisa makanan semalam. Aku tidak membuat Peanut Butter Promises malam itu. Aku membuat Brownie Drop Defeats.

Dan saat aku naik ke balkon dan masuk ke kamar Chanyeol, aku memberinya ciuman lembut, penuh kasih, dan singkat.

Defeated—kalah.

Aku lelah menerima penolakan dan kepahitan yang datang saat dia menarik diri. Jadi aku menyelamatkannya dari penderitaan untuk menarik diri sekarang. Dan aku bahkan merasa lebih lelah, karena berhasil membuatnya sengsara bersamaku. Aku benci dia harus menanggung bebanku. Dia sudah cukup menderita tanpa harus menanggung kepahitan dariku.

Wajahnya terlihat lega saat aku tidak menarik rambutnya dan mempermainkan gairahnya, namun tatapannya terlihat sedih. Tapi aku tidak tahu alasan di balik kesedihannya. Aku melakukan usaha terbaikku untuk tersenyum padanya, karena aku tahu senyumku akan membuatnya senang. Aku mengatakan aku mencintainya sebelum kami tidur malam itu.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Aku mengalami hari yang menyebalkan hari Jumat. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, aku berjalan di lorong bersama Chanyeol dan dengan sabar menunggunya menjemputku setelah kelas berakhir, seperti anak-anak yang menunggu jemputan orang tua.

Dia masih menyentuhku. Menyentuh lengan dan leherku. Itu saja.

Kami makan siang seperti biasa. Jessica dan Kris tidak pernah datang ke meja baru kami. Aku sudah beberapa kali mengharapkan mereka duduk bersama kami, tapi mereka sepertinya benar-benar enggan untuk bergabung. Jessica tidak suka dengan Chanyeol atau pun Sehun, dan Kris akan pergi kemana pun Jessica pergi.

Aku melepas hoodie untuk Chanyeol dan dia mengusap bagian belakang leherku selagi kami makan Brownie Drop Defeats. Luhan dan Sehun memasuki ruang makan dengan ceria sambil berpegangan tangan, menyeringai dan tertawa-tawa, membuatku ingin menampar mereka berdua. Aku kenal baik dengan ekspresi itu. Mereka baru saja kembali dari sesi cumbuan di lemari peralatan kebersihan sekolah.

Aku dan Chanyeol menatap mereka mendekati meja. Aku semakin merasakan beratnya depresi kekalahan saat Sehun beranjak di belakang Luhan dan bermain-main menggerayangi payudaranya. Tepat di depan kami dan seluruh penghuni kantin.

Ini bukan hal baru. Mereka selalu melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Luhan tidak pernah peduli, karena dia senang saat Sehun melakukannya. Luhan selalu bilang hal ini seperti memberi 'merk' pada Sehun di depan gadis-gadis lain, di sekolah. Dan biasanya aku hanya meringis dan berpaling dengan jijik.

Tapi pada saat ini sepertinya alam semesta benar-benar menamparku ketika aku mulai menerima kenyataan. Aku bisa merasakan gerakan tangan Chanyeol berubah kaku di leherku. Aku hanya menunduk melihat meja dan kembali memakan sepotong Brownie Drop Defeats sambil mengusap lututnya, hanya untuk menunjukkan padanya kalau aku benar-benar tidak peduli lagi.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chanyeol POV**_

Aku benar-benar merasa tolol saat duduk di padang rumput dan mencoba menghiburnya dengan sebuah pernyataan konyol. Pada saat itu, aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia terlihat begitu terluka. Aku bisa mengerti frustrasi yang dia rasakan. Tapi tidak dengan perasaan terlukanya. Aku tahu dia belum siap untuk melakukan hal semacam ini.

Sebenarnya aku ingin bersikap seperti seorang bajingan dan mengucapkan hal bodoh seperti 'aku bilang juga apa'. Tapi kemudian dia kembali mengucapkan kata-kataku dengan pahit.

"Gadis normal."

Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Dia tidak normal. Begitu pula denganku. Lagi pula, apa itu normal? Siapa yang menetapkan standar normal? Dan apa hebatnya normal, sampai-sampai hal itu membuat perasaannya begitu pahit?

Tapi beginilah keadaan yang kuhadapi sekarang. Kepahitannya. Sudah beberapa kali aku melihat kepahitannya sebelum ini. Sebagian besar berhubungan dengan Choi Sulli. Dan semakin aku memikirkannya, semakin aku menyadari kepahitannya tidak diarahkan pada Sulli atau Joy. Kepahitannya diarahkan pada ketidaknormalan. Gadis normal.

Aku mencoba mengatakan padanya aku tidak peduli. Ucapanku bukan omong kosong belaka. Aku tidak bisa berbohong pada diriku, melakukan hal semacam itu bersamanya akan terasa menyenangkan. Aku ingin bisa menyentuhnya dan mungkin melakukan hal-hal yang lebih intim. Tapi dia jauh lebih berarti bagiku.

Dan pernyataanku ini justru membuatnya semakin marah. Aku kenal raut wajahnya dengan sangat baik. Dia merasa seperti orang aneh. Dan aku biasanya tahu bagaimana cara untuk menenangkan perasaannya. Aku akan menunjukkan keanehanku padanya.

Tapi kali ini, aku tidak bisa menunjukkan apa-apa.

Ini mengingatkanku pada malam sebelum tahun baru, saat dia ingin menghiburku karena aku tidak bisa merasakan cinta. Dan dia tidak bisa menunjukkan keanehannya saat itu, karena kami bukan gayung bersambut pada isu-isu tertentu. Sekarang, akulah yang merasa tidak berdaya.

Tentu saja dia tidak mengucapkan hal konyol seperti 'aku yakin, bajingan normal sekali pun terkadang tidak bisa merasakan cinta'. Ya. Kalau itu sampai terjadi, aku juga akan kesal setengah mati.

Ini adalah momen 'mulutmu, harimaumu' untuk Park Bajingan Brengsek Tidak Sensitif dan Tidak Tahu Diri Chanyeol.

Aku menyampirkan jaket di bahunya dalam perjalanan pulang menuju perahu, karena dia terlihat kedinginan. Hanya ini satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku memakainya. Bahkan gestur kecilku ini tidak bisa membuatnya tersenyum.

Aku mengamati wajahnya lekat-lekat sambil mendayung kembali ke rumah kami. Dia tidak mau melihatku. Dia hanya menatap pepohonan dan tenggelam di dalam jaketku dengan frustrasi.

Aku mengatakan aku mencintainya di gazebo. Karena aku benar-benar merasakannya. Aku pikir ucapanku sedikit menenangkan perasaannya, karena aku melihatnya tersenyum kecil dan menyerahkan kembali jaketku.

Aku menghabiskan sepanjang sore dan malam hanya dengan berpikir. Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa dia merasa begitu pahit, dan kenapa aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya dengan cara seperti itu, kalau itu bukan bagian dari... pengalamannya.

Sejujurnya, aku adalah seorang bajingan yang bodoh. Bermain-main bersama gadisku, seolah-olah aku tahu segala sesuatu tentangnya dan bagaimana cara memperlakukannya. Pikiran membohongiku. Karena aku tidak tahu sama sekali tentang kondisinya. Secara medis. Psikologis. Aku bahkan membantah semua jargon medis dari Paman Bogum, karena takut menyinggung perasaan gadisku.

Saat gadisku datang malam itu, kepahitannya kembali muncul sepuluh kali lipat. Dia menciumku dengan liar... sangat putus asa. Dia menarik rambutku dan melengkungkan dadanya ke dadaku. Seolah-olah dia memintaku untuk kembali menggerayanginya. Ini tidak masuk akal.

Aku tidak tahan membuatnya merasakan ketakutan, kepanikan, dan tidak nyaman. Semua hal itu menyaingi kepahitan di matanya saat aku menarik tubuh darinya. Aku tidak mau mengabulkan permintaannya. Aku benci harus melihatnya seperti ini. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Apa pun, selain itu.

Jadi aku menyatakan cintaku padanya malam itu, sekali lagi, mencoba menyampaikannya dengan setiap gerakanku. Mencoba untuk menunjukkan padanya itu semua tidak penting.

Tapi Senin akhirnya datang, dan suasana hatinya tetap tidak berubah. Aku berjalan melalui lorong-lorong sekolah bersamanya, memeluk erat pinggangnya sambil berharap frustasinya dapat segera larut. Dan aku terus mengucapkan padanya aku mencintainya. Karena aku benar-benar merasakannya. Dan juga karena hanya itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatnya kembali tersenyum.

Aku menghentikannya di depan aula, dan memastikan Choi Sulli sedang melihat kami saat aku mengecup pipinya dan kembali mengucapkan padanya aku mencintainya. Aku mendesah saat dia tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkanku menuju pintu aula, aku benar-benar berharap bisa memahami semua kepahitan dan frustrasinya. Aku harap aku tidak sebodoh ini.

Saat aku sampai di rumah sore itu, aku memutuskan untuk mencari tahu lebih banyak lagi tentang kasusnya. Kalau aku benar-benar mencintainya, maka aku harus tahu segalanya. Dan Paman Bogum punya perpustakaan medis yang cukup luas di dalam ruang kerjanya. Jadi aku mengurung diri di ruang kerja Papi B. dan mulai mengobrak-abrik buku-bukunya.

Ini semua begitu membingungkan. Aku harus membuka buku teks referensi medis dan kamus medis agar bisa memahami kalimat di dalam buku. Dan pada pukul enam sore, saat Papi B. sampai di rumah, aku langsung mengumpulkan semua buku yang kubaca dan membawanya ke kamar. Ini akan menghabiskan banyak waktu.

Semuanya dimulai dengan rasa ingin tahu. Aku menghabiskan malam dengan membaca gejala PTSD. Semuanya butuh banyak referensi terjemahan untuk bisa dipahami oleh bahasa manusia, dan pada saat gadisku mengetuk pintu pukul sepuluh malam, aku buru-buru menyembunyikan buku yang kubaca. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya semakin marah.

Dia masih saja melemparkan dirinya padaku tanpa malu-malu, dan aku masih menjauh. Dia bukan gadisku kalau tidak keras kepala.

Aku kembali mulai menyentuhnya. Aku membelai lembut kulitnya, agar dia tidak merasa aku tidak ingin menyentuhnya sama sekali. Aku benci harus terang-terangan menolaknya setiap malam, tapi aku tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk melakukannya lagi. Aku tidak ingin menjadi alasannya mengingat pengalaman yang tidak menyenangkan.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Di sekolah, aku tidak henti-hentinya melindungi gadisku. Sebagian besar karena informasi yang kuperoleh mengenai kondisinya. Dari yang kubaca, kasusnya bisa dikategorikan dalam kondisi sangat parah. Paman Bogum ternyata hanya menyebutkan sebagian kecil saja.

Selasa sore, aku kembali mengurung diri di ruang kerja Papi B. dan mengakses internet untuk mendapatkan informasi lebih banyak. Meskipun aku telah berusaha keras untuk terus berfokus pada gejala yang dialami Baekhyun, namun beberapa materi yang kubaca sepertinya punya hubungan paralel dengan kebiasaanku sendiri.

Aku mencoba lebih berfokus pada kondisinya yang membuatnya bereaksi seperti itu saat aku menyentuhnya. PTSD atau fobia. Pada akhirnya, aku mengetahui fobia hanyalah salah satu efek samping dari PTSD. Masalah sebenarnya terletak pada mekanisme otaknya yang berusaha melindungi diri.

Secara teori, kedengarannya memang bagus, tapi dari banyak pengalaman yang ditulis orang-orang, hal itu hanya membuat mereka frustrasi, seperti yang dirasakan Baekhyun. Pikiran memaksa mereka untuk bereaksi yang tidak diinginkan.

Aku sedang mengurung diri di kamar sambil membaca buku saat Baekhyun datang pukul sepuluh. Dan aku melakukan hal yang sama—menyembunyikan buku-buku yang kubaca agar dia tidak melihatnya. Aku benci harus bersikap licik dan sembunyi-sembunyi dari gadisku. Aku hanya tidak ingin menambah kepahitannya.

Dan dia melakukannya lagi saat aku memeluk dan menciumnya. Tangannya mengepal di rambutku dan dia menariknya erat saat lidahnya bertarung dengan lidahku, dadanya melengkung ke dadaku. Napasnya terengah-engah ke dalam mulutku, dia tidak membiarkanku menarik diri. Dia terus-terusan menyodorkan tubuhnya padaku dengan kasar.

Aku bisa merasakan setiap lekuk tubuhnya yang ramping dan dia memohon padaku untuk menjalarkan tanganku lagi di atas tubuhnya. Aku berusaha keras menarik diri darinya, napasku terengah-engah dan ereksiku menjadi-jadi. Aku menatapnya yang sedang frustrasi, nafsu menyelimuti manik mungilnya.

Aku bisa merasakan keputusasaannya.

Ini begitu kejam.

Ini sangat seksi.

Dia bukan satu-satunya orang yang frustrasi dengan semua ini. Dia hanya membuat keadaan semakin buruk bagi kami berdua. Aku mencoba mengisi kehampaannya dengan 'aku mencintaimu' saat kami berjalan ke tempat tidur. Aku juga berusaha menjauhkan ereksiku darinya saat dia menyenandungkan lagu tidurku.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Rabu adalah hari dimana kesabaranku sudah mencapai puncaknya. Selalu saja ada bajingan yang ingin mengganggu di saat aku sedang berurusan dengan semua omong kosong dalam hidupku. Komentarnya membuatku kesal setengah mati. Oke. Bajingan itu sebenarnya meremehkanku. Itu membuatku marah. Aku ingin memburunya dan menantangnya untuk mengucapkannya langsung di depanku. Kemudian menghantamnya sampai semua giginya rontok.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak mengizinkannya, dia menarikku ke sebuah kelas kosong. Dan satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku membiarkannya menarikku adalah, karena aku tidak ingin melawannya. Dan semua usahanya untuk menenangkanku hanya membuatku tambah kesal. Aku tidak bisa menghajar Yongguk dan aku juga tidak bisa menghajar laki-laki barusan.

Aku kehilangan kendali dan berteriak pada gadisku. Dan saat dia mengingatkanku kenapa aku tidak boleh kehilangan kendali sepenuhnya, aku merasa seperti pecundang. Tapi bukannya marah, dia malah memaafkanku seperti biasa. Dia mencintaiku, seolah-olah aku bukanlah seorang bajingan yang hampir mempertaruhkan keselamatan dirinya karena hal yang begitu bodoh.

Aku memeluknya di pangkuanku, mendorong jauh-jauh kemarahanku, agar aku tidak menyakitinya atau mengucapkan sesuatu yang jahat dan bodoh. Dan dia tahu bagaimana caranya membuatku sadar betapa bajingannya aku. Dia mengecupku dan mencintaiku. Kehadirannya membuatku merasa diselimuti, dia berhasil memadamkan api di dalam pikiranku dengan sentuhan dan cintanya. Kemudian dia mengucapkan lelucon paling jorok yang pernah kudengar. Dan mendengarnya keluar langsung dari mulut Baekhyun, membuatku tersenyum geli.

Karena memang begitulah gadisku. Dia akan melakukan apa pun untuk membuatku merasa lebih baik. Meskipun suasana hatinya sedang pahit, dia akan mendorongnya jauh-jauh demi aku. Bahkan sampai menceritakan lelucon tentang Biarawati nakal dan sebagainya. Wajahnya pun tidak memerah saat bicara.

Aku belajar mengenai kondisinya lebih keras malam itu. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa menyembuhkannya. Walaupun begitu, aku sepertinya tahu lebih banyak dari Paman Bogum tentang gadisku. Tapi aku masih harus lebih memahami dirinya, membuat semuanya berjalan lebih mudah. Jadi aku terus membaca, belajar, dan memerhatikan hal-hal kecil yang dilakukan gadisku, yang berkaitan dengan perihal di buku.

Aku memerhatikan postur tubuhnya di sekolah, caranya yang selalu bersembunyi dari orang-orang, mimpi buruk dan kecemasan berlebihan setelah dia disentuh.

Tapi saat dia datang malam itu, perasaan putus asa itu masih ada. Dia sepertinya mencoba membuktikan pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia bisa menjadi gadis normal, dan meminta bantuanku saat dia mengetes kemauan dan libidoku ke titik puncak. Dia mencoba membuatku kembali menggerayanginya.

Aku pasti satu-satunya laki-laki di planet ini yang berharap agar kekasihnya berhenti berusaha untuk mengerayangi. Bahkan aku serius mempertimbangkan untuk menambah rutinitas mandiku menjadi tiga kali sehari—mandi air dingin sebelum dia datang.

Dan dengan setiap penolakan yang kulakukan, selalu datang kepahitan dan frustrasi darinya, yang membuatku ingin mencabuti rambutku sendiri. Aku selalu menyatakan rasa cintaku padanya, setiap malam. Berharap dia paham kalau aku tidak peduli bagaimana pun kondisinya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Kamis adalah hari yang menyebalkan baginya. Aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, tapi dia terlihat sangat sedih.

Aku masih mengantarnya ke setiap kelas, menciumnya dan mencintainya di hadapan semua orang. Mencoba sebisaku membuatnya merasa normal. Aku bertanya-tanya apa ini yang dirasakannya setelah Natal, saat aku tidak bisa dihibur sama sekali. Aku benar-benar tidak berdaya.

Jadi saat sampai di rumah, aku melakukan satu-satunya hal yang kubisa.

Harus kuakui, aku sedikit terobsesi. Aku mengurung diri setiap sore dan malam hari untuk belajar tentang semua itu. Sebagian besar karena Baekhyun, tapi jujur saja, topik ini benar-benar menarik.

Aku terpesona mempelajari cara otak bereaksi terhadap situasi dan trauma. Otak berusaha melindungi diri tanpa disadari, dan memaksa tubuh bereaksi terhadap rangsangan tertentu. Kondisi gadisku begitu parah, sehingga pikiran bawah sadarnya bahkan tidak mengizinkanku masuk ke dalam ruang pribadinya. Aku mengerti sekarang, namun aku masih tidak bisa mengerti kenapa dia sangat marah.

Aku mulai hanyut ke topik yang tidak berkaitan dengan fobianya, ke hal-hal yang terlihat tidak asing bagiku. Karena, kalau boleh jujur, sepertinya beberapa kasus pasien dalam buku-buku ini mirip dengan yang kualami.

Tapi aku tidak punya waktu untuk berfokus pada hal itu sekarang, karena gadisku datang dan aku sudah menanti-nantikan keputusasaannya. Tapi hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Dia berjinjit dan mengecup lembut bibirku. Ciumannya terasa manis dan penuh dengan hal yang membuatku curiga.

Aku sangat lega, karena tidak harus mendorongnya menjauh. Tapi caranya menatapku membuat jantungku berdetak tidak tenang. Aku tidak mengerti.

Sampai keesokan harinya saat aku mendapat kueku. Defeat. Itu adalah arti ciuman dan caranya menatapku. Dia merasa kalah. Dan aku kenal baik dengan perasaan itu, karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama beberapa minggu sebelumnya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Jumat seharusnya menjadi hari yang baik, karena akhir pekan akan segera datang. Seperti hari-hari biasanya, aku berjalan di samping gadisku dan merasa lega, karena sebagian besar tatapan dan bisik-bisik mereka sudah mereda.

Aku bergegas ke kelasnya setiap bel jam pelajaran berakhir berbunyi, dan dia menungguku seperti biasa. Terkadang, aku pikir sikapku ini hanya membuat perasaannya semakin buruk. Harus selalu dikawal oleh kekasihnya di sekolah. Tapi aku benar-benar harus melakukan ini.

Aku masih menyentuh kulitnya di setiap kesempatan yang kumiliki. Aku sangat menyesal dengan insiden malam hari dan merasa sangat bertanggung jawab atas kekalahannya. Karena aku harus mendorongnya menjauh di saat aku sudah sekarat ingin melakukannya. Mungkin aku membuatnya merasa rendah diri, padahal aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk membuatnya merasakan hal sebaliknya.

Kemudian situasi semakin memburuk saat makan siang. Kami sedang makan kue. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin memakannya, bukan karena tidak enak, tapi karena kue ini sudah tercemar dengan kepahitan yang dirasakan gadisku. Ini hanya membuatku menyesal, dan aku terus mengusap kulit lehernya sambil mengamatinya menelan kue.

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan ke ruang makan seperti sepasang kelinci penuh nafsu yang bersarang di lemari peralatan kebersihan sekolah selama dua puluh menit. Dan saat mereka datang ke meja kami, aku ingin menghajar Sehun. Dari semua hal yang bisa dilakukannya pada Luhan, kenapa dia harus menggerayangi Luhan? Lemparkan saja ke muka gadisku, Bajingan.

Itu bukan salahnya, tapi kenyataan ini tidak dapat menghentikanku untuk memelototinya sepanjang jam istirahat. Lagi pula, Si Brengsek itu juga tidak memedulikanku.

Baekhyun menghabiskan jam makan siang hanya dengan menatap meja, mengusap lututku, dan menelan kekalahan.

Dan selesai sudah. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan kekonyolan ini. Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa menyebut perasaan gadisku konyol, karena aku sudah pernah merasakannya. Aku berusaha keras merasakan cinta dan memaksa cinta itu datang sampai keputusasaan menarikku jatuh. Hal yang sama juga membuat gadisku jatuh. Dan aku tidak akan duduk diam dan menontonnya kalah.

Saat aku sampai di rumah, aku mencari-cari semua hal yang berkaitan dengan traumanya tanpa henti. Buku-buku, bacaan di internet, referensi terapi. Apapun yang bisa membantunya. Dan pada akhirnya aku berhasil menemukan hal itu, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Konsepnya benar-benar sederhana, yaitu membuat pertahanan alam bawah sadarnya turun secara bertahap dengan rangsangan negatif. Ini tidak akan menyembuhkannya. Ini bukanlah hal yang bisa benar-benar menyembuhkan fobianya, karena fobianya berkaitan dengan ingatan masa lalu dan visi yang disebabkan oleh PTSD, dan tidak akan terpengaruh dengan teknik yang kubaca.

Tapi sentuhanku tidak membuatnya teringat masa lalu, hanya bayang-bayang saja, jadi aku harap hal yang akan kulakukan bisa berjalan dengan efektif, sekali pun hanya untuk sentuhanku. Dan kalau dilakukan dalam jangka panjang, kemungkinan bisa meredakan ketegangannya saat berada di sekeliling orang lain, walaupun dia masih belum bisa menyentuh mereka.

Namun, ini masih tetap beresiko. Terutama kalau tidak berhasil, itu hanya akan membuat perasaannya semakin buruk. Tapi aku masih harus mencoba, dan aku tahu dia benar-benar ingin aku untuk mencobanya. Jadi aku menghabiskan malam dengan meneliti teknik terapi kecil-kecilan ini dan mencoba menyempurnakannya di dalam kepala.

Dan aku merasa seperti orang mesum. Karena aku menghabiskan waktu empat jam untuk mencari tahu bagaimana cara untuk menjamahi gadisku. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya di rumah, apalagi malam hari. Karena, kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi dan dia panik, kami akan ketahuan. Dan mungkin aku akan diburu dan ditahan oleh penegak hukum setempat.

Saat dia datang malam itu pukul sepuluh—terlihat tertekan dan kalah— aku memutuskan untuk menyimpan ideku sampai saat-saat terakhir. Aku tidak ingin dia berharap terlalu banyak sepanjang malam dan berakhir dengan kekecewaan.

Dia tidak banyak bicara selama makan malam selagi aku membelai rambutnya dan memeluknya erat-erat. Kami tidur lebih awal. Dia cemberut dan murung, dan aku setengah ketakutan, setengah mengantisipasi esok hari. Aku memeluknya erat-erat dan mengecup kepalanya dengan lembut. Aku mengucapkan sekali lagi betapa aku sangat mencintainya. Ini selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum.

Setelah kami terbangun keesokan harinya, dan dia bersiap-siap untuk pergi, aku memintanya untuk bertemu denganku di gazebo siang hari.

Dia membeku menatapku dari pintu. Dan ekspresinya terlihat terluka. Aku hampir menceritakan rencanaku saat itu juga. Tapi itu akan memberinya waktu enam jam untuk berharap banyak.

"Dan bawa iPod-mu," gerutuku selagi berbaring di tempat tidur dan mengelus rambut sambil menyipitkan mata melihatnya berdiri di ambang pintu.

Aku sudah mengecek perkiraan cuaca untuk siang ini, dan tidak ada hujan atau pun awan tebal seperti akhir pekan lalu. Ini akan membuat sungai dan padang rumput menjadi tempat yang sempurna untuk... percobaanku.

Dia membuka mulutnya, seolah-olah ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi kemudian dia menutupnya dan mengangguk, sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tanpa bertanya.

Ini hari yang cukup bagus untuk berada di luar, dan aku benar-benar berharap ini adalah pertanda bagus saat berjalan ke gazebo siang hari. Aku masih mengenakkan jaket— siapa tahu gadisku kedinginan. Aku tidak membawa apa-apa, karena yang kuperlukan hanyalah tanganku.

Dia sudah berada di gazebo menungguku saat aku mendekat. Bajunya akan menjadi masalah. Dia mengenakkan kemeja berwarna biru dan terlihat mirip dengan baju yang dia kenakan minggu sebelumnya, tapi potongan lehernya lebih rendah dan memungkinkan untuk kontak kulit yang berlebihan kalau aku tidak berhati-hati. Itu pun kalau dia mengizinkan—tapi sepertinya dia akan dengan senang hati mengizinkanku.

Kali ini rambutnya terikat, sepertinya dia sudah mengantisipasi ke mana tanganku ingin bergerak dan tidak ingin rambut menghalangi wajahnya. Dia bangkit dari bangku, tas sudah berada di punggungnya saat aku sampai di depannya. Kesedihan masih terlihat jelas di matanya.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya.

 _Maukah kau mengikutiku?_

Dia mau melakukanya. Dia menyelipkan tangannya dan melangkah ke sampingku dengan suka rela.

Ini adalah masalah lain dalam situasi kacau hubungan kami. Gadisku menaruh semua kepercayaannya padaku. Dan aku benar-benar berharap tidak akan pernah melakukan hal yang menyakitinya seumur hidupku.

Aku membantunya naik ke perahu dalam diam. Aku sudah meminjam perahu pagi-pagi tadi.

Aku mengawasinya selagi mendayung menyusuri sungai. Dia senang melihat pepohonan selagi berada di atas perahu. Aku tahu itu. Aku mendayung lebih lambat dari biasanya, agar dia bisa menikmatinya lebih lama. Aku ingin membuatnya sesantai mungkin.

Dia terlihat sangat cantik mengenakkan pakaian gadis normal. Warna biru terlihat cocok dengan kulitnya, membuatnya terlihat tidak terlalu pucat.

Rambut lurus gadisku seperti mengalir dari ikatannya, memamerkan leher dan telinganya. Tulang selangkanya juga terlihat, dan begitu pula dengan sedikit belahan dadanya, tapi aku mencoba tidak menatap ke arah sana. Karena hal itu bisa membuatku gila dan hari ini bukan tentang aku.

Saat kami mencapai tepian sungai, aku membantunya keluar dari perahu, memeluk pinggangnya dan menggendongnya agar air tidak membasahi kakinya. Dia tersenyum kecil saat aku menurunkannya dan kembali menggenggam tangannya. Aku membalas senyumnya—karena walaupun dia hanya tersenyum kecil, itu sangat berarti bagiku.

Tubuhnya membeku saat kami sampai di padang rumput. Tapi dia masih terus berjalan di sampingku saat aku membimbingnya menuju satu-satunya pohon yang tumbuh di tengah, seperti minggu lalu.

Setelah dia melepas tasnya, aku bersandar ke pohon dan menariknya turun, sama seperti saat terakhir kali kami di sini, lenganku merayap di pinggangnya dan menariknya untuk bersandar di dadaku.

Kami hanya diam selama beberapa saat. Aku membungkuk dan menghirup aroma stroberi dan kue dari atas ikatan rambutnya dan mengusap lengannya agar gadisku rileks.

Dia mendesah dan bersandar ke dadaku selagi aku terus mengusap lengannya. Karena aku tahu, gesturku ini bisa membuatnya rileks. Dan rileks adalah hal yang benar-benar kubutuhkan saat ini.

Sebelah tanganku menarik-narik rambutku sendiri selagi aku menatap padang rumput. Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana cara untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Apa kau ingin aku mencoba menyentuhmu lagi?" tanyaku terus terang. Tidak ada omong kosong. Hanya sebuah pertanyaan.

Dia tidak bergerak atau mengucapkan apa-apa selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya kepalanya perlahan berpaling untuk menatapku. Matanya terlihat skeptis.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya, sebelah alisnya terangkat tidak percaya.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Aku membaca sebuah teknik, dan mungkin itu bisa berhasil untuk kita," jelasku hati-hati, berharap dia tidak bertanya kenapa aku membaca hal seperti itu, tapi dia perlu tahu apa yang akan kulakukan nanti lebih dari sekedar menjamah.

Dan seolah-olah awan hitam beranjak dari wajahnya, suasana hatinya yang masam semenjak seminggu terakhir benar-benar menghilang. Wajahnya langsung berseri-seri dan tersenyum lebar, dan matanya bersinar penuh kegembiraan. Sebenarnya, kukira dia akan tersipu malu, karena gadisku biasanya seperti itu. Tapi, tidak kali ini.

Tubuhnya seperti bergetar penuh antusias, membuatku ingin tertawa dan memutar mata. Dia terlihat benar-benar senang. Aku tidak pernah melihat seorang gadis terlihat begitu bersemangat saat akan dijamah.

Ini sangat konyol.

Ini sangat menggemaskan.

Ini sangat... gadisku.

Wajahnya benar-benar menoleh padaku sambil tersenyum gembira, dan dia mengangguk, membuat rambutnya melompat kesana-kemari. Aku benci harus menjadi orang yang membunuh kegembiraannya.

"Tapi kau harus mendengarkan ucapanku dengan sangat hati-hati," ucapku serius menatapnya.

Aku setengah berharap dia akan mundur dan mengangkat kedua tangannya— menyerah. Sebaliknya, dia mencoba menahan senyum dan mengangguk, lalu menarik tubuhnya dariku untuk duduk bersila menghadap ke arahku. Dia mendengarkan instruksiku dengan penuh perhatian.

Aku menghela napas dan menggeleng, aku benar-benar membenci diri sendiri karena membuatnya begitu bersemangat. Hal ini belum punya kepastian.

"Oke," ucapku perlahan, lalu mengusap wajah sejenak sebelum berbalik untuk melihatnya lagi. Tubuhnya masih sedikit bergetar. "Ini hanyalah sebuah proses, jadi jangan frustrasi saat apa yang akan kita lakukan ini... tidak berhasil," jelasku, sebaik yang kubisa.

Seringaiannya sedikit membeku, sebelum akhirnya dia memutar mata. "Baiklah. Teknik, proses, tidak boleh frustrasi, mungkin tidak berhasil," ucapnya tidak acuh sambil melambaikan tangan dan kembali tersenyum. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya antusias.

Aku memutar mata. Dia pasti akan frustrasi, aku tahu itu. Tapi sudah terlambat sekarang.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar safe word—kata aman?" tanyaku, mencoba membayangkan gadisku menonton film porno BDSM.

Tentu saja dia menggeleng. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Aku kembali berjuang menahan ringisan.

"Kau akan memilih sebuah kata yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan apa yang akan kita lakukan nanti," jelasku. Aku tahu dialah yang harus memilih, karena dia yang akan menggunakannya.

Dia mengerutkan alisnya sebentar, masih mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan terlihat begitu gembira dibandingkan sepanjang minggu ini.

"Cookie," ucapnya sambil mengangguk tega dan menyeringai.

Aku menahan kekehan mendengar pilihan katanya, dan mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi," ucapku kembali serius. "Saat kau mulai merasa... tidak nyaman..." Aku menggunakan kata terbaik yang bisa kupikirkan untuk menggambarkan kepanikan. "Kau bilang cookie," sambungku, dan menatapnya mengerutkan kening sambil mengangguk.

Sebelah alisku terangkat. "Kalau pada saat-saat tertentu kau mengucapkan cookie, aku akan berhenti. Tidak ada pertanyaan yang boleh diajukan, tidak boleh frustrasi," lanjutku, dan kemudian setelah jeda beberapa saat, aku menyipitkan mata memandang ekspresinya. "Dan aku serius, Baekhyun. Kalau kau menahannya, ini tidak akan berhasil," jelasku lagi, firasatku bilang dia akan berusaha bertahan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, dan itu tidak akan efektif.

Dia menggigit bibir dan sedikit mengerutkan kening. "Tapi kau akan terus mencobanya lagi, kan?" tanyanya memohon.

Aku berjuang menahan desahan putus asa dan mengangguk, karena ini semua mungkin akan menghabiskan waktu sepanjang hari, tapi aku akan terus mencoba. Senyumnya kembali muncul dan dia mengangguk patuh.

Aku senang dia mulai menganggap ini dengan serius, meskipun aku masih bisa melihat wajahnya sedikit skeptis.

"Keluarkan iPod-mu," ucapku pelan, lalu melihatnya menarik iPod biru mengkilap dari saku tasnya dengan bibir mengerucut. Dia melirikku penasaran. Mungkin dia bertanya-tanya apa hubungannya iPod dengan kegiatan meraba-raba tidak senonohku ini. "Untuk membuatmu rileks," jelasku saat sebelah alisnya terangkat dan dia menempatkan earphone di telinganya.

Aku kembali mendesah dan bersandar di pohon dengan kaki menjulur terbuka. Aku meraih tangannya, membimbing ke antara kedua kakiku dan duduk di pangkuanku, agar punggungnya bersandar di dadaku.

Aku meraih bahunya dan menariknya agar dia benar-benar bersandar, dan memindahkan rambutnya yang terikat ke bahu sebelah kanan. Aku tidak tahu lagu apa yang dipilihnya, tapi aku sudah memasukkan banyak lagu yang menenangkan di iPod-nya. Dia dengan enggan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku, sehingga telinganya berada tepat di samping bibirku.

Gadisku sangat ringan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia bisa tetap seringan ini melihat semua kue dan makanan lezat yang dibuatnya. Dia melepas earphone di telinga kirinya. Aku rasa dia melakukan ini agar bisa mendengar instruksiku dengan jelas.

Aku meraih kedua tangannya dan menempatkannya di kedua sisiku, telapak tangannya tergeletak di atas rumput. Hal yang paling penting dari semua ini adalah membuatnya rileks. Jadi aku mulai mengusap lengannya dengan perlahan dan menjalarkan tanganku ke atas dan ke bawah. Setelah beberapa kali melewati lengannya, tanganku mulai naik ke bahunya, memijatnya dengan lembut, dan merasakan tarikan napasnya mulai dalam dan santai.

Tanganku perlahan-lahan naik sampai ke lehernya, ujung-ujung jariku menyentuh telinganya dan kembali turun, kembali ke tangannya, aku bahkan memijat pelan jemarinya. Aku terus melakukan ini beberapa kali, dari buku-buku jari ke telinganya, sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar lemas di atas tubuhku.

Aku sedikit takut dia tertidur, tapi aku tidak mendengar tanda-tanda dengkuran lembutnya. Aku mengikuti metode yang kupelajari sendiri, dan aku memutuskan sudah waktunya untuk mencoba.

Saat jemariku turun dari lehernya, aku tidak berhenti di atas bahunya. Sebaliknya, tanganku melesat pelan ke bawah, ke atas kerah kemejanya, dan dengan cepat menyapu puncak payudaranya.

"Cookie!" serunya seketika, dan matanya langsung terbuka.

Aku mengangkat tangan dari tubuhnya dengan cepat, dan sedikit meringis melihat kecepatan tubuhnya membeku. Dia mendengus dan merosot di dadaku. Frustrasi.

Saat dia menatapku, aku memelototinya. Tatapanku jelas mengisyaratkan, Jangan frustasi.

Dia mengerti. Dia memejamkan matanya saat jemariku kembali menyusuri telinganya dengan perlahan dan tenang. Butuh lima kali putaran sebelum tubuhnya kembali rileks. Aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Tidak lebih dari bahunya. Kemudian dengan lembut, ujung-ujung jariku berjalan di tulang selangka dan dadanya, lalu cepat-cepat melesat ke puncak payudaranya.

"Cookie," ucapnya memberitahuku dengan nada sedikit frustrasi, sedikit tegang.

Tapi aku bisa mendengar perubahan suaranya. Dia tidak mengucapkannya dengan keras, dan tubuhnya tidak sekaku sebelumnya. Dia bahkan tidak membuka mata.

Aku tidak terlalu berharap saat melakukan percobaan ketiga. Tanganku mengulangi sirkuitnya. Dan hanya butuh tiga kali putaran sebelum tubuhnya kembali rileks. Kurang dua. Perbedaan yang cukup besar. Jemariku kembali berjalan ke dadanya, lalu buru-buru melesat ke puncak payudaranya.

"Cookie?" ucapnya tenang, dia tidak yakin apa dia merasa nyaman atau tidak. Tapi aku bisa merasakan reaksi tubuhnya, dan aku tidak merasakan adanya ketegangan.

Jadi aku kembali melakukannya—hanya untuk memastikan—dengan menyentuh ringan lehernya. Dia tidak mengucapkan safe word saat itu. Dan saat aku menatap wajahnya, aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum kecil.

Aku mengulangi gerakanku, secara bertahap meningkatkan tekanan di ujung jariku pada kulitnya selagi jemariku berjalan di lehernya. Lalu aku menyeret jariku turun dengan lebih keras dan lambat di atas puncak payudaranya.

Tidak ada cookie.

Aku terus melakukannya, tiap-tiap ujung jariku yang menyentuhnya, tekanannya lebih kencang. Jemariku menghabiskan delapan kali bolak-balik di atas payudaranya, sebelum akhirnya seluruh telapak tanganku berada di atas payudaranya, menyentuhnya dengan ringan.

Tidak ada cookie.

Aku merasa puas dengan diriku sendiri, dan ekspresi wajah gadisku juga menyiratkan hal yang sama. Aku takut dia sudah tidak sabar dengan langkahku, tapi aku tidak ingin mendorongnya terlalu jauh. Jadi aku terus menyentuhnya dengan perlahan dengan telapak tangan dan mulai menerapkan sedikit tekanan dari sebelumnya.

Aku menghabiskan sembilan kali percobaan melewati payudaranya dengan telapak tanganku sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menekan dan memegangnya. Keseluruhan proses ini mungkin berjalan selama satu setengah jam.

Namun, raut wajahnya saat dia membuka mata dan menatapku mengisyaratkan, Ini bukan menjamahi.

Jadi aku melakukan putaran untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dengan perlahan, aku mengusap lengannya dengan seluruh telapak tanganku, lalu naik ke bahu sampai ke lehernya. Tanganku berhenti di telinganya dan beranjak kembali ke bawah, lalu bergeser ke tulang selangka dan dadanya, sampai ke kerah bajunya, kemudian telapak tanganku berada tepat di atas puncak payudaranya. Aku memegangnya.

Aku bisa merasakan dadanya naik-turun di bawah telapak tanganku. Untuk sesaat aku hanya diam. Dia mungkin berpikir aku sedang membiasakan diri dengan menyentuh payudaranya. Tapi sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini.

Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk menekan payudaranya dengan lembut. Ini masih belum sepenuhnya menjamah, seperti yang dilakukan Sehun pada Luhan, tapi aku sedang mengarah ke sana. Aku menggunakan ibu jariku untuk memijatnya.

Tidak ada cookie.

Mataku melesat ke samping untuk melihat wajah gadisku sekali lagi. Dan dia benar-benar menatapku. Kepalanya bersandar di bahuku dan matanya memerhatikanku yang sedang menatap tanganku sendiri, yang berada di payudaranya. Dan tentu saja, karena dia adalah Baekhyun, dia menyeringai.

Ini sangat luar biasa. Sepanjang minggu ini aku sudah berusaha membuatnya tersenyum seperti ini. Aku bahkan berharap tidak membuang celana piyama Nick Wilde-ku, dan hampir bertanya pada Sehun di mana dia membeli celana itu agar aku bisa mendapat penggantinya.

Dan yang benar-benar dia inginkan adalah ini. Ada suatu hal dalam caranya memandangku yang menyiratkan ini bukan hanya tentang keinginannya menjadi gadis normal. Itu tentang menjadi seorang gadis normal bersamaku. Kalau yang menyentuh payudaranya bukan aku, dia tidak akan tersenyum seperti ini.

Aku terus menatapnya selagi memberi tekanan lebih di payudaranya. Dan punggungnya melengkung ke arah tanganku. Tidak ada cookie.

Jadi aku melakukannya. Aku benar-benar merabanya seperti yang dilakukan Sehun pada Luhan. Aku menekan telapak tanganku sepenuhnya ke payudaranya dan meremas dengan kencang, dan aku tidak mengalihkan mataku dari matanya.

Tidak ada cookie.

Hal ini membuatnya tersenyum semakin lebar. Otaknya tidak menyuruhnya takut. Frustrasinya sudah hilang. Matanya sudah jernih dari segala kepahitan dan kekalahan.

Aku benar-benar menyeringai. "Lihat, kan? Kau bisa menangani omong kosong ini," bisikku di telinganya sambil tersenyum.

Aku terus meraba, memijat payudaranya sebisaku tanpa menyakitinya.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanyaku dengan bisikan tenang di telinganya.

Aku melihat senyumnya semakin lebar saat dia bergumam sambil mengangguk dan membiarkan matanya terpejam. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajahnya dan tanpa malu-malu menatap tanganku yang sedang meremas payudaranya.

Aku tidak berhenti. Aku tidak bisa berhenti saat dia tersenyum seperti ini. Aku terus menatap tanganku, dan anehnya, aku tidak merasa seperti orang mesum.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" bisiknya pelan, kepalanya tidak bergerak dari posisinya di bahuku.

Mataku melesat menatap matanya yang sudah terbuka dan hampir mendengus. Tapi aku mengangguk dan berjuang untuk tidak memutar mata. Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?

Matanya tetap terpaku padaku selama beberapa saat selagi aku terus memijat payudaranya. Aku punya keinginan untuk memalingkan wajahku ke telinganya dan menciumnya. Atau mungkin sedikit menjilatnya, lalu mencium kulit lehernya selagi terus meremas payudaranya. Aku mencoba mengusir jauh-jauh keinginanku ini, dan mengucapkan tekad dalam hati agar tidak terlalu menikmati ini, karena ini bukan tentang aku.

Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya, membuat mataku langsung melesat ke bibirnya sebelum kembali menatap matanya.

"Maukah kau melakukan lebih dari ini?" tanyanya, masih tidak bergerak. Seolah-olah dia takut kalau berpindah sedikit saja, dia akan kehilangan sensasi yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Ini mengingatkanku pada ciuman Tahun Baru kami, saat aku takut untuk berhenti menciumnya, karena aku mungkin akan kehilangan cinta yang kurasakan.

Kemudian akhirnya otakku mencerna ucapannya.

Keningku berkerut. "Ada saran?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Aku tidak benar-benar yakin sebijaksana apa tindakanku kalau aku melakukan lebih daripada ini, dan aku takut dia akan kembali frustrasi.

Wajahnya bahkan sama sekali tidak memerah saat menatapku. "Kulit-ke-kulit," bisiknya, raut wajahnya memohon padaku.

Oh, Tuhan.

Napasku sedikit terpacu. Dia ingin aku menyentuhnya dari dalam kemejanya. Dan dia memohon.

Aku mendesah, bukan karena aku tidak ingin, tapi karena aku benar-benar ingin melakukannya. Dan aku sudah bertekad untuk melakukan semua ini untuknya. Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaannya.

Dengan sebuah tarikan napas, tanganku berhenti meremas payudaranya. Dan aku tidak tahu apa tindakanku selanjutnya akan berakhir menyenangkan atau tidak. Tapi tidak mungkin aku mundur saat dia memohon menatapku.

Aku tidak sepenuhnya mengangkat tanganku darinya, dan aku tidak pernah mengalihkan pandanganku dari matanya. Tanganku meluncur ke bawah tulang rusuknya dan ke bawah perutnya sampai ke ujung kemeja birunya. Aku mencoba bergerak perlahan-lahan, masih berusaha membuatnya tetap rileks.

Ibu jariku yang pertama meluncur ke dalam kemejanya, dan mengusap lembut kulit di sisi tubuhnya. Tubuhnya tidak membeku dan dia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Aku kemudian melesatkan seluruh jari tanganku ke dalam. Aku terus-terusan mengusap sisi tubuhnya sejenak sebelum perlahan mulai naik.

Matanya tidak pernah melepas kontak mata denganku, dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka saat tanganku meluncur ke tulang rusuknya. Tanganku berhenti bergerak sesaat, takut-takut ini adalah pertanda buruk. Namun, dia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Jadi tanganku terus bergerak. Ujung kemejanya sedikit naik, tapi karena material kain di bagian bawah begitu lebar, jadi tanganku punya banyak ruang untuk bergerak sampai ke atas perutnya, tanpa terlalu mengekspos kulitnya.

Bagiku ada sensasi yang tidak beres saat ini, karena aku bisa merasakan bekas lukanya di bawah ujung jariku. Rasanya ini tidak adil. Aku bisa merasakan lukanya, tapi aku tidak menunjukkan lukaku padanya.

Aku akhirnya merasakan kawat di bagian bawah bra-nya. Aku sejenak merabanya dengan lembut dengan ibu jari di saat ujung jariku yang lain menyentuh bagian tengah perutnya. Aku menatap matanya untuk memastikan dia benar-benar ingin aku untuk mencobanya. Tatapannya masih terlihat memohon. Aku kemudian menekan ibu jari ke kulitnya dan perlahan memasukkannya ke bawah bra.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba membeku. Tapi dia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Aku menyipitkan mata melihatnya, mempertimbangkan apa aku harus berhenti atau tidak. Tapi tidak lama kemudian tubuhnya kembali rileks. Dia kembali menarik napas dalam-dalam dan tenang.

Aku masih berhati-hati begitu ibu jariku terjepit di antara bra dan payudaranya yang hangat. Aku sedikit memindahkan jari untuk melihat apa tindakanku akan membuatnya mengucapkan safe word atau membeku.

Tapi itu semua tidak terjadi. Aku masih menatap matanya saat aku dengan perlahan menggerakkan jariku yang sekarang menggeliat, berusaha masuk melewati kawat payudaranya yang ketat.

Aku menghindari area yang kuperkirakan tempat putingnya berada. Bagian itu sangat sensitif, dan aku ingin bertindak lebih pelan. Jadi aku memindahkan ibu jari ke sisi samping payudaranya, dan membawa jemariku yang lain bergeser masuk di bawah bra-nya.

Napasnya langsung tercekat, dan aku membeku. Aku tidak tahu apa dia seperti ini karena menyukainya, atau tidak.

Tapi tidak ada cookie dan ketegangan yang terasa.

Jadi aku terus bergerak, membimbing jariku ke atas, ke tengah dadanya, sementara buku-buku jariku menegang di bawah kawat bra-nya yang kaku, sampai akhirnya, aku benar-benar memegang payudaranya dengan telapak tanganku.

Aku berhenti bergerak, namun masih menatap matanya untuk memastikan semua baik-baik saja. Matanya sedikit sayu, tapi ritme pernapasannya tetap tidak berubah. Aku benar-benar diam saat memegang payudaranya. Aku ingin dia terbiasa dengan sentuhanku.

Sampai akhirnya dia kembali melengkungkan punggungnya ke tanganku. Aku menatapnya tidak senang. Dia mencoba bertindak di luar batasnya, dan ini semua butuh kesabaran.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, aku dengan lembut mulai memberi tekanan di payudaranya, seperti yang kulakukan sebelumnya, di luar kemeja. Dan aku benar-benar berjuang untuk tidak memikirkan apa yang sedang kulakukan. Aku memaksa diri untuk tidak memikirkan betapa kenyal dan hangat payudaranya dan ukurannya yang sangat proporsional di tanganku.

Dia mendesah sambil menatap mataku, bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Lalu pandangannya melesat turun ke dadanya, ke tempat di mana tanganku melengkung, memegang payudaranya. Dan aku sedikit takut, karena aku tidak tahu apa dengan melihat hal yang sedang kulakukan akan mengubah efeknya.

Tapi bukannya membeku atau mengucapkan cookie, dia malah mengeluarkan suara erangan paling dalam yang pernah kudengar dan memejamkan matanya. Aku ingin membenturkan kepalaku ke batang pohon, karena kalau aku kembali mendengar suara erangannya, aku akan tamat.

Aku berjuang untuk tetap fokus. Tidak kubiarkan mataku melihat ke arah payudaranya lagi. Jadi tatapanku terus terpaku ke wajah gadisku, sementara tanganku terus bergeser dan mulai memijatnya perlahan dan hati-hati. Tubuhnya tidak membeku, tapi ritme pernapasannya berubah sedikit lebih cepat. Dia tidak mengucapkan kata itu, jadi aku rasa ini adalah reaksi tubuhnya, bukan desakan mentalnya.

Aku terus memijatnya dengan perlahan, dan semakin memberi tekanan dengan setiap usapanku. Aku kemudian berhenti memijatnya dan benar-benar meremasnya. Napasnya kembali terpacu, membuat tubuhku membeku sampai aku memastikan dia masih baik-baik saja. Aku berjuang menjaga tatapanku tetap di wajahnya, di kelopak matanya, dan di bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka—di mana pun, selain dadanya saat aku meremas payudaranya.

Sampai akhirnya, ibu jariku meluncur ke sisi tengah payudaranya, aku mengusapnya dan putingnya mengeras. Aku dengan cepat menggeseknya ke arah bawah.

Dia mengerang saat aku melakukannya. Padang rumput ini begitu tenang dan damai. Dan dia mengisinya dengan suara erangan yang sangat menggoda.

Aku benar-benar gembira, karena tubuhnya sama sekali tidak membeku, dan dia masih meletakkan kepalanya di bahuku dan benar-benar menikmati sensasi ini. Tapi aku begitu bodoh.

Aku melihat ke bawah.

Aku mengerang.

Aku mendesah dan menyandarkan kepalaku ke pohon sambil melihat ke bawah, ke tanganku yang berada di dalam kemeja biru gadisku. Ibu jariku kembali berjalan di atas putingnya, membuat napasnya kembali tercekat. Aku yakin dia bisa merasakan kejantananku menekan tubuhnya selagi dia duduk di pangkuanku. Dan aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya.

Aku terus menatap ke bawah begitu kembali meremasnya. Dan oh, Tuhan, kerah kemejanya yang terbuka lebar memperlihatkan jemariku yang sedang beraksi.

Aku berjuang lebih keras membuang nafsuku jauh-jauh. Aku mencoba untuk tidak mengabaikan nikmatnya sensasi yang kurasakan saat memegang payudaranya, mencoba mengabaikan degup jantung gadisku di tiap remasan dan belaian yang kulakukan.

Dan di saat aku terus meremas dan memijat dan menjalankan ibu jariku di atas putingnya yang mengeras, dia kembali mengeluarkan suara erangan pelan di bahuku. Aku tidak tahu apa dia sedang melihatku atau tidak, karena aku tidak bisa terfokus pada hal lain, selain tanganku di payudaranya.

Aku senang mendengarnya membuat suara seperti itu. Aku senang berhasil membuatnya merasa seperti ini. Setelah seminggu dia terus-terusan murung, aku sangat gembira sudah berhasil memberinya sedikit kesenangan.

Dan setelah beberapa saat kemudian, aku benar-benar bercumbu dengan payudaranya, seperti yang kuinginkan—meremas, mengusap, dan akhirnya menggesek telapak tanganku di putingnya. Dia merintih dan sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya, membuatku akhirnya mengangkat kepala dan menatap matanya.

Dia melihat tanganku, tapi kemudian membalas tatapanku. Dan dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, matanya penuh dengan nafsu. Aku tidak yakin seperti apa mataku sekarang, tapi aku rasa cukup mirip dengan matanya.

Tanganku berhenti. Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin karena aku berpikiran kami seharusnya berhenti. Mungkin karena aku ingin tahu apa yang dia inginkan selanjutnya. Atau mungkin gabungan keduanya

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Aku tidak merencanakan ini jauh ke depan, karena aku tidak terlalu percaya pada teknik ini sebelumnya.

Lidahnya melesat keluar dan menjilati bibirnya sambil menatapku lewat manik mungilnya yang sayu. Dadanya naik-turun di bawah telapak tanganku. Dan kejantananku berdenyut di bawah tubuhnya.

Aku mencoba bertanya padanya melalui mataku,

 _Apa yang kau inginkan?_

Aku mencoba memberitahunya, _Aku akan memberikan apapun untukmu_.

Aku ingin dia tahu, _Ini semua untukmu_.

Sebagian dari diriku berharap dia akan membuka mulutnya dan kata 'cookie' akan keluar. Sebagian lagi, bagian penuh hormon dari diriku, berharap dia tidak ingin tanganku berhenti.

Matanya kembali melesat melihat bajunya dan balik memandangku, sambil menjilati bibirnya lagi.

"Bisakah kau melakukan lebih dari ini?" tanyanya, matanya menatapku serius.

 _Kau pasti bercanda._

Aku harus bertanya.

"Kau punya saran?" ucapku dengan suara parau.

Dia kembali menjilati bibirnya, dan aku ingin mengumpat keras-keras.

"Menyentuhku lebih... rendah?" tanyanya tenang, sambil kembali memohon dengan matanya.

Seketika saja, semua udara meninggalkan paru-paruku saat ucapannya menghantam pikiran. Dia benar-benar menginginkannya. Dia ingin aku untuk menyentuhnya... di sana. Dan aku tidak tahu sesulit apa proses itu akan berjalan, atau berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk mencapainya. Dan satu-satunya harapanku adalah aku perlu waktu yang sangat lama, sampai ereksiku mereda, dan aku bisa kembali berfokus.

Wajahnya bahkan tidak memerah saat bertanya. Dia tersipu malu saat aku menarik keluar kursi untuknya. Tapi tidak saat dia ingin aku menyentuh area di antara kakinya. Ini sangat aneh bagiku. Dan begitu juga bagi Baekhyun.

Tanganku beranjak keluar dari bra-nya, tapi tatapanku tidak pernah beranjak dari matanya. Tanganku akhirnya meluncur ke perutnya. Aku perlu mengetahui bagaimana reaksi awalnya. Karena ini belum pernah kulakukan sebelumnya.

Tanganku meluncur keluar dari bajunya dan beranjak ke pinggulnya. Sebelah tanganku bergerak di atas pahanya, dan sebelah tanganku yang lain perlahan-lahan membelai tangannya yang terletak di tanah, di sampingku. Sebelah lututku dengan lembut menyenggol kakinya agar dia mau sedikit membukanya.

Aku mengusap pahanya dengan lembut, di mulai dari bagian atas dan membelai sisi sampingnya dengan ibu jari, dan kemudian ujung jariku bergerak ke dalam. Celana jeans-nya luar biasa tipis, dan ini mungkin akan menjadi masalah bagiku dalam pengendalian diri.

Aku membalas tatapannya begitu mendapat reaksi awal, ketika tanganku dengan perlahan bergerak ke jahitan celana di antara kakinya.

"Cookie," ucapnya, tubuhnya membeku dan dia menatap mataku.

Aku langsung memindahkan tangan kembali ke atas pahanya.

Dan aku ingin mengerang. Lebih sulit bertindak sekarang daripada menyentuh payudaranya. Dan ereksiku yang menekannya sama sekali tidak membantu.

Aku terus mengusap punggung tangannya dan kembali lagi ke atas paha dan pinggulnya untuk membuatnya rileks. Butuh tiga kali putaran sebelum tubuhnya kembali lemas.

Aku terus menatap matanya pada percobaan kedua. Tanganku bergeser sampai ke paha bagian dalamnya dan kembali menyentuh jahitan celana di antara kakinya.

"Cookie," bisiknya, kakinya sedikit berkedut.

Tanganku kembali berpindah ke paha, tapi tidak lama kemudian tubuhnya kembali rileks. Aku terus mengusap pinggul dan pahanya lagi sebelum membuat putaran percobaan ketiga. Tanganku sekali lagi sampai di paha bagian dalamnya dan menyentuh jahitan celananya dengan ringan.

Tidak ada cookie.

Tanganku bergerak ke arah lain, menyentuhnya di sana sekali lagi. Tetap tidak ada cookie. Dan kemudian aku kehilangan akal, karena aku hanya berencana untuk menyentuh payudaranya saja dan ini sama sekali tidak terduga. Matanya masih memohon padaku untuk bergerak semakin jauh.

Aku mendesah tepat di telinganya.

Siapa yang kalah sekarang?

Tanganku meluncur dari pinggul ke antara kakinya sekali lagi. Aku tetap bertahan pada metode yang kugunakan sebelumnya saat menyentuh payudaranya, dan dengan ringan menyapu tanganku ke pertengahan tubuhnya, menyentuhnya tepat di sana.

Tidak ada cookie.

Aku bisa merasakan panas memancar dari kemaluannya. Hal ini membuat kejantananku berkedut. Aku cukup yakin gadisku merasakan itu.

Tanganku menyentuhnya dengan diam, aku tidak tahu sebesar apa usaha yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya frustrasi ketika cookie kembali terucap.

Dia tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk memutuskan. Dia menggeser pinggulnya ke pinggulku.

Napas kami tercekat pada waktu yang bersamaan. Dan aku kembali melihatnya dengan tidak senang, _Proses_.

Ketidaksabaran jelas terlihat di matanya, tapi dia tetap diam. Ini pasti sudah lewat tiga jam semenjak kedatangan kami ke sini. Dan sekarang, dia ingin lebih dari sekedar sentuhan di payudara.

Aku menyampaikan padanya lewat mataku, agar kami bersyukur sudah bisa bergerak sampai sejauh ini selagi memberi tekanan di telapak tanganku. Pinggulnya kembali sedikit mengejang. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak bisa menguraikan reaksinya ini sebagai hal yang positif atau negatif. Saat dia tidak mengucapkan cookie, aku benar-benar berdoa agar dia bersikap jujur.

Aku masih membelai tangannya yang terletak di tanah, di saat sebelah tanganku yang lain menyentuh material jeans-nya.

Matanya kembali terpejam dan dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Aku kemudian mengangkat telapak tanganku dari tubuhnya, dan menggunakan jari tengahku untuk bergerak perlahan di jahitan celana yang berada tepat di tengah—di antara kedua kakinya, lalu memberi tekanan lembut di sana. Aku melihat alisnya sedikit berkerut.

Sekali lagi aku menghindari area yang paling sensitif. Sekarang aku menggunakan dua jari. Tubuhnya semakin lemas di atas pangkuanku. Aku mengulangi proses ini beberapa kali lagi, aku harus perlahan-lahan meskipun dia sudah tidak sabar.

Aku kembali menambahkan sebuah jari pada putaran keempat dan menambahkan tekanan saat mengusap celana jeans-nya. Aku selalu menghindari tempat yang kuperkirakan sebagai letak klitorisnya. Karena aku tidak bisa mengira reaksi apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku menyentuhnya.

Napasnya terdengar semakin berat saat aku menambahkan jari kelingking. Aku akhirnya menggunakan empat jari untuk mengusapnya naik-turun di sana, dan selalu menjaga agar jari tengahku berada pada jahitan celana jeans-nya. Saat aku menambahkan jari kelingking, dia melebarkan pahanya, dan menjatuhkan kakinya di kedua sisi betisku.

Aku kembali mengusapnya—semakin lama aku semakin gugup, padahal aku harus membuatnya lebih rileks dengan setiap sentuhanku.

Aku bisa merasakan setiap tarikan napasnya yang berat selagi dia duduk di pangkuanku. Ereksiku menjulang di antara kami dengan cara yang jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada yang seharusnya.

Mataku melesat menatap tenggorokannya, aku benar-benar bisa melihat urat nadi di kulit lehernya yang pucat. Aku memusatkan perhatian ke arah sana selagi ibu jariku berjalan turun di jahitan tengah celana jeans-nya dan dengan ringan mengusap klitorisnya.

Dia tersentak dan pinggulnya mendorong telapak tanganku, lalu sedikit menggeliat di bawah ibu jariku, dan secara bergantian menekan ereksiku di bawahnya. Mataku langsung melesat melihat matanya, lalu menatapnya tidak senang. Pelan-pelan.

Dia mendengus gusar dan kembali frustrasi. "Refleks, Chanyeol," bisiknya dan kembali memejamkan mata.

Aku tetap diam, karena kurasa dia berkata jujur. Hal seperti itu mungkin saja terjadi, dan akan lebih bijaksana kalau aku membiarkannya. Jadi saat aku kembali mengusapnya di sana dan dia mengangkat pinggulnya, aku menahan komentar pahitku sendiri.

Napasnya terdengar semakin berat di tiap sentuhan yang kuberikan. Gigiku mengatup rapat-rapat setiap kali dia menggeliat di bawah telapak tanganku. Saat aku menyentuh klitorisnya sekali lagi, dia langsung mengerang dan mendesah, lalu pinggulnya bergerak melawan telapak tanganku.

Aku menghembuskan napas panjang dan menyandarkan kepalaku kembali ke batang pohon. Aku berjuang melawan refleksku sendiri untuk mendorong ereksiku ke tubuhnya di saat aku mengusap kemaluannya.

Dan sekarang, aku bahkan tidak perlu lagi memberi tekanan pada sentuhanku; karena setiap kali aku mulai mengusapnya, dia kembali menggeliat. Aku bisa merasakan tangannya terkepal erat di tanah sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam di atas pangkuanku, dia mencoba membuat lebih banyak gesekan di telapak tanganku sendiri.

Aku memejamkan mata dan terus mengusapnya dengan telapak tanganku, naik-turun, merasakan setiap lekuk jahitan celana jeans-nya yang tipis. Caranya menggeliat membuatku gila, napasku berpacu dengan sendirinya.

Aku semakin mempercepat gerakan. Dan geliat konstannya di atas pangkuanku membuatku harus berjuang keras menahan erangan-demi-erangan. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa mungkin membuat seorang perempuan mencapai klimaks walaupun dia masih mengenakkan celana jeans.

Dan saat dia kembali mengerang lembut, kepalanya langsung terkulai lemas di bahu, aku bertanya-tanya apa gadisku sudah pernah merasakan orgasme sebelumnya. Lalu otak keparat hormonalku mulai memikirkan skenario bagaimana caranya dia masturbasi.

Tanpa sadar, aku mengangkat pinggul. Ini benar-benar bertentangan dengan keinginanku, lalu mendorong ereksi ke tubuhnya di saat aku mengusap klitorisnya lebih kencang dan mengerang keras. Tubuhku membeku dan mataku terpejam rapat, sebelah tanganku menggenggam erat tangannya yang terkepal di atas rumput dan berdoa agar aku bisa kembali mengontrol diri, napasnya sudah mulai terengah-engah.

Aku kembali mendorong telapak tangan ke kemaluannya lagi dan lagi. Dan dia langsung mengerang dan menggeliat di saat aku mengusapnya lebih cepat dan lebih kencang. Dan aku mengutuk diri sendiri yang mengenakkan jaket, karena sekarang aku benar-benar kepanasan dan angin yang bertiup lembut tidak membantu sama sekali.

Aku kemudian membuka mata. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya, karena lebih sulit berkonsentrasi saat mataku terbuka. Tapi aku ingin melihat wajahnya. Aku hanya melihat wajah depresi dan kalah gadisku sepanjang minggu ini, dan aku harus melihat ekspresinya sekarang.

Aku memiringkan kepala untuk menatapnya. Bibirnya masih sedikit terbuka menarik napas, alisnya berkerut dan matanya terpejam. Sebuah erangan lembut keluar lagi dari bibirnya, membuat ereksiku berkedut di bawah tubuhnya. Aku mempererat genggaman tanganku di tangannya dan tidak pernah berhenti mengusap kemaluannya.

Matanya kemudian terbuka, tatapannya terlihat berat dan sayu saat memandangku. Dan di matanya masih terlihat keputusasaan dan frustrasi saat dia mendorong pinggulnya ke telapak tanganku. Tapi ini berbeda. Dia memohon menatapku, meskipun aku tidak tahu apa yang dia inginkan. Aku hanya bisa menebak dan menambahkan tekanan di telapak tanganku, di kemaluannya.

Dia tersentak dan menggeliat lebih cepat, tapi dia masih memohon dengan matanya saat menatapku, napasnya terengah-engah dan kepalannya terasa semakin kencang di rumput. Keningku berkerut. Napasku juga terengah-engah sepertinya, karena dia selalu menggeliat di atas kejantananku.

Dia memejamkan mata sambil mendesah, dan bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, dia malah mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke belakang kepala dan leherku. Aku sedikit bingung dan berharap agar dia tidak bergerak terlalu jauh. Dia kemudian menyentuh rambutku, sebelum akhirnya mengepalkan jemarinya dengan erat di sana.

Aku mati-matian berusaha mengontrol diri, dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Gadisku tahu caranya membuatku gila. Aku mengerang dan memalingkan wajahku ke lehernya, lalu menempelkan ciuman basah di saat dia terus menggeliat di atas pangkuanku dan menarik rambutku semakin erat.

Aku mengangkat pinggul, melawan pinggulnya. Dan aku benar-benar ingin ini semua tentangnya. Aku hampir tidak bisa menahan keinginan untuk melakukannya lagi dan lagi saat mendengar erangan lembut dan rintihannya. Aku menjilat kulit leher sampai telinganya, lalu menghisap kulit yang berada tepat di bawah telinganya.

Ini hanya membuatnya menarik rambutku lebih keras, dan aku semakin mempererat genggamanku di tangannya, di atas rumput. Dia kembali merintih, lalu menarik tangannya dari bawah tanganku.

Aku terus menghisap kulit lehernya, dan bertanya-tanya apa yang dia lakukan saat mengangkat pinggulnya lebih tinggi dan membawa tangannya ke belakang punggung.

Dan dia menyentuh kejantananku. Aku tersentak di lehernya, menghentikan gerakanku, dan mengangkat wajahku untuk melihat matanya yang melebar.

Apa. Apaan. Ini

Tangannya tetap diam di sana. Dia masih menatapku, napas kami masih terengah-engah.

"Aku mohon?" ucapnya sambil merintih.

Dan melihat caranya menatapku sekarang membuatku ingin mengerang dan menggeram dan menangis pada saat yang bersamaan.

Dia kemudian mengepalkan tangannya ke rambutku lebih kencang; membuat mataku terpejam, lalu dia perlahan mengusap ereksiku.

Oh, Tuhan.

Aku menjatuhkan wajahku ke lehernya dan mengerang. "Oh, Tuhan."

Pinggulnya kemudian menggeliat di bawah telapak tanganku, dia ingin aku kembali mengusap kemaluannya. Dengan hati-hati, aku kembali mengusapnya dengan keras sekali. Dan seperti dugaanku, dia meniru gerakanku, dan mengusap ereksiku.

Aku merintih di lehernya sambil mengepal rumput dengan sebelah tangan. Dan aku kembali mengusapnya, lebih keras kali ini. Dan dia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada ereksiku.

Aku sudah bertindak terlalu jauh saat ini. Aku kembali mengecup dan menjilati lehernya selagi aku mengusap kemaluannya dengan perlahan, dan menikmati hal yang sama, yang dia lakukan padaku. Aku mencari-cari rasa penyesalan dalam diri, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menemukannya.

Jarinya mulai meringkuk di ereksiku, dan aku menganggap ini sebagai petunjuk. Aku mengusap klitorisnya dengan ibu jari dan mengerang di lehernya. Dia terus mengusap ereksiku dengan putus asa. Dan aku melakukan hal yang sama, napasku terengah-engah di lehernya selagi dia menggeliat di atas tubuhku. Dengan setiap tarikan di rambutku, dia semakin mempererat kepalannya; membuat kepalanku di rumput juga semakin erat.

Dan kalau dia merasakan hal yang sama denganku, maka akan sangat mungkin dia mencapai klimaks walaupun masih mengenakkan celana jeans. Jadi aku mengusap kemaluannya semakin cepat—aku ingin dia mencapai orgasme, lalu menghisap lehernya. Dengan setiap gerakan yang dia lakukan membuatku mengerang di lehernya.

Erangannya terdengar semakin keras dan napasnya juga semakin berat. Wajahnya yang sedikit memerah sudah basah dengan lapisan keringat tipis. Caranya menggeliat juga semakin terasa putus asa. Desahan keluar dari bibirnya. Dia semakin mendorong pinggulnya ke ereksiku, aku mengerang di lehernya. Dia menarik rambutku lebih keras, membuatku hampir mengeluarkan air mata.

Tinjuku semakin terkepal erat di rumput di saat ketegangan yang berlangsung di antara kami meningkat dan aku mengusap kemaluannya lebih cepat. Keputusasaan semakin bertambah, begitu pula dengan suara erangan. Aku mengerang frustrasi saat menghisap lehernya dan mendorong telapak tanganku dengan kasar, dan dia meniru gerakanku.

Ini menjadi pertempuran siapa yang bisa bertahan lebih lama, dan aku rasa gadisku tahu aku sengaja menahannya, karena dia terus-terusan menarik rambutku dan melengkungkan jemarinya di ereksiku lebih erat. Pinggulnya menggeliat lebih kencang saat dia bersandar di bahuku.

Dan aku mabuk karena aroma dan sensasi telapak tangan kami yang berada di area sensitif tubuh masing-masing. Aku takut akan meledak kalau tidak segera mencapai klimaks. Aku sedang berpikir untuk mengucapkan hal-hal jorok di telinganya, karena aku rasa banyak perempuan yang menyukainya.

Tapi sebelum aku sempat melakukannya, tubuhnya tiba-tiba kaku di atas tubuhku. Kepalan tangannya di rambutku terasa sangat menyakitkan. Aku langsung panik dan mengangkat kepalaku dari lehernya, napasku masih terengah-engah, dan memandang wajahnya.

Dia gemetaran, dadanya melengkung ke atas. Aku masih mengusapnya, meskipun tanganku juga gemetaran. Aku bertanya-tanya apa ini hal yang buruk atau tidak. Kemudian bibirnya terbuka lebih lebar, dan dia mengeluarkan suara rintihan paling seksi yang pernah kudengar di dunia.

"Chanyeol," rintihnya menyebut namaku.

Ini rintihan penuh kenikmatan yang bisa kuasumsikan sebagai klimaks. Tubuhnya masih gemetaran di atas pangkuanku, dan aku menatap matanya yang terpejam rapat sambil terengah-engah.

Aku sudah melihat begitu banyak ekspresi Baekhyun dalam beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Tapi melihat gadisku mencapai klimaks, dan tangannya masih menyentuh dan membelai pelan ereksiku, membuatku juga mencapai klimaks.

Wajahku kembali bersandar di lehernya. Aku mengerang sambil mengepalkan tanganku lebih dalam ke tanah, dan mengangkat pinggulku ke telapak tangannya yang masih menyentuh ereksiku selagi aku mencapai klimaks bersamanya. Aku orgasme di dalam celana, dan pada saat ini aku benar-benar tidak peduli. Dengan sebuah tarikan napas, aku mengangkat wajahku dari lehernya dan menyaksikan saat-saat orgasmenya berlangsung.

Napasnya masih terengah-engah, dan dia akhirnya melepaskan rambutku dan mengangkat tangannya dari selangkanganku, tubuhnya terkulai lemas di lenganku. Aku mengangkat tangan dari antara kakinya, lalu mengusap lengannya sambil menenangkan napas. Aku juga melepaskan kepalan tanganku dari rumput, dan mengusapnya di celanaku sebelum membelai lembut keningnya, menyeka keringat.

Kami masih menenangkan napas selagi aku mengelus lengannya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dan akhirnya, aku merasa bersalah dengan apa yang sudah kulakukan. Aku memejamkan mata dan mendesah, membiarkan kepalaku kembali bersandar ke batang pohon.

Aku benar-benar brengsek, karena terlalu menikmatinya, lebih dari yang seharusnya.

Dia meraih sebelah tanganku dan membawanya ke perutnya. Dia menggenggamnya erat-erat dengan kedua tangan.

Kami berlama-lama duduk di sini. Aku masih mengusap kening dan rambutnya, dan dia tetap memegang tanganku di perutnya, membelainya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Akhirnya, gadisku sedikit bergeser dari pangkuanku, dan dia memalingkan kepalanya untuk melihatku. Aku membuka mata dan menatapnya.

Wajahnya seperti bersinar. Senyumnya sangat lebar saat melihatku, seolah-olah dia baru saja memenangkan lotre berhadiah puluhan milyar. Melihatnya seperti ini membuat kecurigaan awalku terkonfirmasi, dia tidak pernah merasakan orgasme sebelumnya. Ini masuk akal. Aku mendapat ciuman pertamanya, mabuk pertamanya, menjamahinya. Dan orgasme pertamanya.

Gadisku terlihat benar-benar senang. Bahkan euforianya mampu membuatku merasa sedikit sombong. Aku tersenyum bangga saat dia merapikan kemeja birunya, karena metode percobaanku berhasil.

Aku melirik ke padang rumput. Hari mulai gelap, karena matahari sudah menghilang di balik awan. Aku mengusap keningnya sekali lagi dan mengecupnya dengan lembut sebelum membantunya berdiri.

Dia masih tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, dan aku yakin aku tidak ada bedanya. Aku membuka jaket dan meletakkannya di atas bahu gadisku. Cuaca semakin dingin saat senja mendekat, dan dia sepertinya bersyukur karena kehadiran jaketku. Aku membawakan tasnya setelah dia kembali memasukkan iPod ke dalam.

Saat kami memulai perjalanan kembali ke tepi sungai, aku berpaling ke arah gadisku. Tubuhnya terbenam di dalam jaket kulitku, tangannya menggenggam erat tanganku, dan aku benar-benar mencintai caranya tersenyum padaku.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisikku tulus, lalu meremas tangannya.

Dia tersenyum lebar dan melangkah lebih dekat ke sisiku sambil kembali meremas tanganku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," ucapnya sambil bersandar ke bahuku.

Kami berjalan beriringan ke tepian sungai, ke tempat perahu berada, sambil tersenyum puas.

Kami berhasil merobohkan kekalahan.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **tbc**


	30. Macadamia Unicorns

**© angstgoddess003**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Baekhyun POV**_

Saat sampai di rumah, aku langsung terduduk di bangku dapur sambil melipat lengan di atas meja granit yang dingin. Aku mendesah dan masih menyeringai.

Astaga.

Aku memutar ulang kejadian barusan di kepalaku.

Saat dia bilang dia akan mencobanya, aku langsung bersemangat dan menaruh banyak harapan. Aku berusaha menahan frustrasi, karena dia punya 'teknik' untuk melaksanakannya.

Dia membimbingku ke pangkuannya—awalnya ini membuatku bingung—karena aku mengira dia akan memulainya dengan menciumku atau hal lainnya, dan kalau aku duduk di pangkuannya, posisi kami akan sangat canggung. Sebaliknya, dia membuat tubuhku rileks dengan mengusap lengan dan bahuku. Ujung jarinya seperti meninggalkan jejak kehangatan di kulitku.

Saat pertama kalinya dia menyentuhku, panik langsung merebak di dada, dan aku mengucapkan safe word. Aku benar-benar kesal. Sebagian dari diriku sudah lelah meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau aku hanya mengalami hari yang menyebalkan minggu lalu saat dia menyentuhku, dan aku tidak akan mungkin selamanya seperti itu. Chanyeol memberiku tatapan yang jelas menyiratkan, tidak boleh frustrasi.

Untungnya, dia tetap lanjut. Dia menyentuhku sampai aku kembali rileks dan akhirnya bisa merabaku seperti yang dilakukan kekasih berusia tujuh belas tahun lainnya.

Aku ingin tahu apa dia menyukainya atau tidak. Lagi pula, tubuhku juga bukan tipe yang menggairahkan. Aku harap ukuran payudaraku tidak mengecewakannya. Tapi, dia mengangguk menjawab pertanyaanku.

Pengakuannya membuatku menginginkan lebih, dia membuatku ingin menunjukkan lebih banyak lagi. Dan pada saat dia akhirnya bisa memegang payudaraku, tanpa ada pembatas di antara kami, tubuhku rasanya langsung meleleh. Aku bisa merasakan keras ereksinya di bawah tubuhku. Jadi, aku ingin dia bergerak lebih jauh, karena aku takut tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi.

Aku tetap diam di dalam pelukannya, aku takut kalau berpindah sedikit saja metodenya akan kacau berantakan. Rasanya lebih mudah saat dia menyentuhku lebih rendah. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, padahal ini jauh lebih pribadi. Tapi, dia mampu untuk benar-benar menyentuhku.

Dan mengusapku. Dan mengusapku. Dan mengusapku.

Aku ingin mengganti celana dalamku saat dia menyentuh area paling sensitif. Dan aku rasanya seperti tersesat, aku ingin merasakan lebih dari apa yang kurasakan saat itu, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa rasanya begitu putus asa. Kemudian dia mulai memberikan permintaan dalam diam, dan mendorong ereksinya ke pinggulku.

Aku tahu dia terangsang, dan dia berusaha menahannya. Sikapnya ini benar-benar membuatku frustrasi. Aku mulai merintih dan diam-diam memohon padanya untuk melepaskan birahinya, dan menikmatinya bersamaku. Tapi, dia tidak memedulikanku. Jadi, tanganku langsung mengepal rambutnya, karena aku tahu itu akan semakin membangkitkan nafsunya. Untuk beberapa saat, caraku berhasil. Dia menciumi leherku dan kembali mengangkat pinggulnya ke pinggulku, tapi kemudian dia berhenti.

Ini benar-benar tidak adil. Aku sudah membuat suara-suara yang paling memalukan dan menggeliat di bawah telapak tangannya tanpa malu-malu, sementara dia tetap tenang. Ini bukan kami. Jadi, aku langsung mengumpulkan keberanianku dan menyentuhnya di sana. Raut wajahnya saat aku menekan telapak tanganku ke selangkangannya benar-benar tidak ternilai harganya.

Dia akhirnya membiarkanku menyentuhnya dengan cara yang belum pernah kulakukan pada siapa pun sebelumnya.

Aku tidak tahu dia senang seperti apa, jadi aku hanya meniru gerakannya dengan telapak tanganku. Dan akhirnya kami bergerak secara sinkron, merintih dan mendesah dan terengah-engah tanpa henti saat pinggulku menggeliat di bawah telapak tangannya. Suara yang dikeluarkannya saat menjilati leherku hanya membuat tubuhku semakin meleleh, dan aku semakin erat menggenggam ereksinya.

Aku memastikan untuk mengusapnya secepat dan sekencang yang dia lakukan padaku. Sentuhannya membuat tubuhku mulai merasakan hal ganjil, membuatku putus asa ingin merasakan lebih, dan berharap aku tidak mengenakan pakaian sebanyak ini.

Ada suatu hal di dalam diriku yang sepertinya terbangun. Erangannya menjadi dengusan panas di leherku saat aku masih terus mengusap ereksinya dengan kasar, membuatnya meniru gerakanku.

Pada saat itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi rasanya benar-benar menakjubkan. Jadi, aku membiarkan tubuh dan naluriku mengambil alih kendali, dan menikmati sentuhannya, bukan meringkuk menjauh.

Di suatu tempat, jauh di dalam relung pikiranku, aku merasa benar-benar konyol karena bertingkah putus asa. Aku bahkan sampai menggeliat menekan ereksinya tanpa malu-malu; mengisi padang rumput dengan suara yang mungkin mirip dengan lenguhan sapi yang terluka parah. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya sampai aku mengalaminya.

Seluruh tubuhku membeku di saat suatu hal di dalam diriku rasanya meledak, membuatku bergidik, dan kemudian rasanya tubuhku tiba-tiba mengambang. Satu-satunya yang ada di pikiranku adalah 'Chanyeol', dan yang paling memalukan adalah, aku rasa aku mengucapkannya keras-keras.

Aku, Byun Gadis Perawan Gila Baekhyun, mengalami... orgasme.

Aku belum pernah mengalaminya, jadi aku tidak tahu seperti apa sensasinya sebelum ini.

Aku sudah sering mendengar hal itu. Orgasme. Luhan memujinya seolah-olah orgasme adalah kepercayaan. Aku juga mendengar gadis-gadis lain membicarakannya di ruang ganti, seolah-olah topik itu adalah hal paling normal dan alami yang dirasakan semua orang. Selama berbulan-bulan terakhir, aku mendengar mereka mengembangkan skala penilaian tentang orgasme. Aku rasa mereka melakukan hal itu, karena sudah mengalaminya... cukup sering. Tapi, aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk dibandingkan.

Aku juga pernah menonton film dan acara, di mana perempuan membahas serius hal tersebut, seolah-olah mereka sedang membicarakan substansi narkotika; dan mencarinya dengan putus asa, karena terlalu sibuk bekerja, sehingga hidup mereka jarang dihiasi oleh kehadirannya.

Orgasme adalah topik yang banyak didiskusikan, oleh setiap orang, pria dan wanita, mereka selalu menempatkannya dalam posisi tertinggi.

Aku?

Dalam hati aku menganggap konsep dari orgasme yang dirasakan perempuan sebagai unicorn.

Ya. Unicorn.

Mahluk yang sangat cantik, berbulu putih, megah, dan hanya mitos, dan semua orang membicarakannya, tapi tidak pernah ada yang benar-benar melihatnya secara langsung.

Ya... kecuali, kalau tangan yang dimiliki Park Chanyeol terlibat. Dia bisa membuatku melihat unicorn.

Itu adalah hal yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Ya, secara teknis memang belum pernah kurasakan. Aku bertanya-tanya apa Chanyeol sadar dia sudah memberiku dua unicorn putih yang cantik.

Sensasi pertama yang kurasakan benar-benar melebihi segala. Tapi kemudian, saat orgasmeku yang pertama mulai reda, aku merasakan tubuhnya sedikit bergidik di bawah tubuhku dan dia mengerang parau ke leherku selagi tanganku masih mengusap ereksinya. Lalu aku merasakan... penisnya... berkedut di telapak tanganku selagi telapak tangannya terus mengusap kemaluanku dengan gemetar. Napasnya terengah-engah di kulitku. Sadar aku juga berhasil memberikan Chanyeol unicorn, membuatku kembali orgasme.

Dan... Tuhan memberkati unicorn. Aku berhasil membuat Chanyeol bereaksi seperti itu. Bukan Choi Sulli atau pun Park Joy, tapi aku.

Setelah napas kami tenang, aku berbalik melihatnya yang sedang memejamkan mata. Tapi, ekspresi di wajahnya membuatku bersinar. Kemilau cahaya keringat di keningnya membuat sejumput rambut menempel di kulitnya. Dan dia terlihat... damai. Tubuhnya rileks, penuh dengan kepuasan.

Ini membuatku tersenyum lebar saat dia akhirnya membuka kelopak matanya yang berat. Lalu dia menyeringai malas padaku. Dan melihatnya seperti ini membuatku teringat dengan lamunanku sebelumnya; wajahnya persis terlihat seperti ini dalam bayanganku setelah aku memuaskannya.

Jantungku seperti membengkak dua kali lipat, penuh dengan harapan.

Khayalanku tentang masa depan bersama Chanyeol, walaupun terdengar menggelikan dan penuh omong kosong, rasanya bisa menjadi kenyataan.

Tanya saja pada unicorn putih kami yang cantik.

Wajahku sepertinya selalu dilengkapi dengan seringaian bodoh sepanjang malam. Luhan terus menatapku curiga, karena dia tahu aku menghabiskan hari bersama Chanyeol. Dan setiap kali dia menatapku, aku akan cepat-cepat berpaling. Aku takut senyum konyolku akan membeberkan rahasia.

Sebenarnya ini tidaklah memalukan. Kami saling mencintai, bahkan kami masih berpakaian lengkap. Sayang sekali. Aku ingin membuatkan Chanyeol makan malam favoritnya. Atau mungkin membelikannya mobil baru. Aku tidak bisa memutuskan mana yang lebih tepat. Tapi, karena aku tidak punya cukup dana untuk membelikannya mobil, jadi aku membuatkannya Alfredo. Rasanya aku harus memberikan sesuatu yang istimewa untuknya.

Lagi pula, aku hanya memberinya satu unicorn.

Pada pukul sembilan malam, aku membuat resep baru. Macadamia Unicorns. Aku tidak punya cetakan kue berbentuk unicorn, tapi aku akan menambahkannya ke dalam daftar belanjaanku nanti, dengan harapan aku akan merasakannya lagi. Lebih cepat lebih baik.

Luhan pergi keluar bersama Sehun dan masih belum pulang saat jam menunjukkan hampir pukul sepuluh malam, jadi aku mengunci pintu kamarku seperti yang selalu kulakukan semenjak insiden di aula. Tindakan pencegahan ini membuatku merasa jauh lebih nyaman saat berada di kamar Chanyeol, karena aku tidak perlu khawatir seseorang akan berjalan masuk ke kamarku yang kosong.

Aku pasti terlihat benar-benar konyol. Aku melompat-lompat melintasi halaman belakang yang gelap dengan hoodie dan tas serta rambutku yang terikat melonjak-lonjak di punggungku.

Aku memutar mata—tidak habis pikir—saat memanjati jenjang tanaman rambat di rumah kediaman Park, dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa kami bisa melakukan hal yang akan menghasilkan unicorn lagi malam ini. Dan aku juga bertanya-tanya apa kami harus menggunakan teknik itu lagi. Dan kalau memang harus, apa akan lebih mudah? Dan bagaimana caranya Chanyeol bisa memikirkan hal seperti itu?

Tentu saja setiap pikiran koherenku langsung hilang saat dia membuka pintu. Seringaian malas masih ada di wajahnya. Aku ingin mendengus saat teringat wajah Sehun juga menampilkan ekspresi yang sama ketika dia dan Luhan menginap pertama kali, dan tidak ada seks yang terlibat.

Chanyeol beranjak ke samping untuk membiarkanku masuk, dia masih tersenyum pongah saat aku setengah berlari, setengah melompat-lompat memasuki kamarnya yang hangat. Aku segera berbalik setelah mendengar bunyi klik pintu ditutup; ini memalukan karena aku sudah menunggu-nunggu ciumannya.

Dia tertawa dan menarik pinggangku ke dalam pelukannya, secara naluriah tanganku langsung naik ke rambut gelapnya yang berantakan dan aku tidak sabar untuk menyentuh bibirnya dengan bibirku.

Dia mendesah sambil mengulum bibir bawahku, dan menarikku lebih dekat padanya saat lidahku hendak melesat ke dalam mulutnya. Aku merindukan ciumannya. Sudah berhari-hari aku menahan kepahitan, dan karena kejadian padang rumput tadi siang semuanya berkurang. Dia menyambut ciumanku dengan senang hati, bibirnya terbuka dan lidahku masuk ke dalam mulutnya, lidahnya memijat lidahku dan bergumam saat aku menarik wajahnya mendekat.

Aku bisa menciumnya sepanjang malam, tapi dia menarik dirinya setelah beberapa detik kemudian, mungkin karena kelaparan. Saat membongkar Alfredo-nya dari tasku ke tempat tidur, aku bertanya-tanya apa unicorn yang dirasakannya juga membuatnya kelaparan seperti dua unicorn yang diberikannya padaku.

Saat aku mendengarnya menjatuhkan tubuh ke tempat tidur, aku membuka hoodie. Aku bahkan tidak mau berepot-repot mengambil buku dan langsung naik ke tempat tidur di sampingnya. Dia sudah mengganti celana jeans-nya, ini tidak luput dari perhatianku

Aku menyeringai. Unicorn bisa sangat berantakan.

Aku bersandar di bahunya selagi dia mulai mengambil makanan, dan aku mencoba menahan seringaianku saat meraba celana jeans-nya. Aku menatapnya membuka Alfredo. Matanya yang gelap terbelalak melihat isi wadah makanan, dan dia mengucapkan hal yang kedengaraannya seperti "Bunuh aku", lalu menurunkan wajahnya untuk menghirup aroma Alfredo.

Aku tertawa kecil. Aku senang dia sangat antusias dengan masakanku, dan mau memberikan permintaan memalukanku.

Matanya melesat melihatku dan tersenyum. Dia mengambil garpu dan mulai memakannya dengan lahap. Tingkahnya mengkonfirmasi kecurigaanku kalau dia memang kelaparan. Aku menatapnya tanpa malu-malu saat dia makan, bergumam dan mengerang, dan terkadang dia menatapku sambil tersenyum. Saus tomat sedikit berlepotan di sudut bibirnya, dan aku berjuang keras untuk tidak bersandar dan menjilatinya.

Selagi dia makan, aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa aku masih belum diundang makan malam oleh dr. Park, seperti yang dilakukan Bibi Irene pada Chanyeol. Itu sepertinya tindakan yang tepat, mengingat Chanyeol belum pernah memperkenalkanku pada dr. Park sebagai kekasihnya. Dan pada saat kami berhadapan dengan dr. Park, keadaan terasa sangat tidak nyaman dan formal.

Setelah dia selesai makan, dia berpaling padaku sambil menyeringai. "Sangat lezat," ucapnya, dan menempatkan wadah kosong di samping tempat tidur. Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya bertanya.

Aku berdeham pelan saat dia membungkuk meletakkan wadah makanan.

"Chanyeol?" ucapku pelan, dan dia menjawabku dengan "Hmm?" lembut.

Saat dia duduk kembali di sampingku—bersila seperti biasa—aku berlutut dan merangkak di depannya. Aku harap aku tidak bersikap kurang ajar karena membuat inisiatif sendiri. Dia menatapku penasaran, karena aku memposisikan diri berlutut di depannya, lalu duduk di pergelangan kakiku sambil menempatkan kedua tanganku di atas lututnya.

Aku menahan diri untuk menggigit bibir saat mengusap lututnya dengan ibu jariku.

"Apa tidak aneh dr. Park belum mengundangku makan malam?" tanyaku diam-diam, sambil sedikit memiringkan kepala.

Saat tatapan kami bertemu, napasku tercekat dan aku merasakan dorongan yang sangat kuat untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Aku mencoba tidak mengabaikan perasaaan ini selagi dia mencerna pertanyaanku. Dia kemudian menatap tanganku yang berada di atas lututnya sambil mengerutkan kening.

Dengan perlahan, dia mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas tanganku, membuat jari-jariku berkedut saat sentuhannya menghangatkan kulitku. Untuk sesaat, aku panik dan bertanya-tanya apa aku sudah kelewat batas karena langsung menyentuhnya seperti ini tanpa alasan. Tapi, bukannya mendorong tanganku, dia malah menggenggamnya sambil menatapku dan menariknya lebih dekat ke tubuhnya dengan lembut. Aku berhati-hati beringsut ke arahnya. Saat aku beranjak lebih dekat, dia semakin menarik tanganku, tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya.

Aku kemudian berlutut dan merangkak ke pangkuannya, lalu meletakkan kedua lututku di sisi-sisi tubuhnya. Tapi, aku tidak sepenuhnya duduk di pangkuannya, aku takut salah paham dengan sikapnya. Lengannya merayap di pinggangku. Dia akhirnya mengalihkan tatapannya, dan melihat ke depan. Dan dengan caraku berlutut seperti ini, otomatis matanya sejajar dengan dadaku.

Tanganku naik ke rambutnya dan membelainya dengan lembut sebagai permintaan maaf karena tarikan kasarku tadi siang. Matanya kembali melesat memandangku. Dia membuat napasku tercekat saat wajahnya perlahan-lahan mendekati dadaku.

"Jangan diambil hati. Kami memang tidak pernah melakukan ritual makan malam di sini," bisiknya, wajahnya beringsut lebih dekat ke payudaraku.

Aku berjuang tetap berpikir jernih saat wajahnya sedikit beralih ke payudara kananku. Dia tidak pernah memutuskan kontak mata denganku.

"Aku bisa memasak makan malam," ujarku sambil menarik napas, dan menahan diri untuk mengepal rambutnya.

Wajahnya berhenti ketika jaraknya kira-kira satu sentimeter dari puncak payudaraku, kemudian sambil menatapku, dia membungkuk ke depan dan nyaris menyentuhnya dengan ujung hidungnya.

Aku menghela napas pelan.

"Cookie," bisikku lembut saat kepanikan sedikit merembes di dadaku.

Dia mulai mengusap sisi punggungku untuk menenangkan. Dia masih menatapku dan menjaga wajahnya tetap dekat dengan dadaku.

"Sepertinya akan sangat merepotkan," bisiknya sambil terus mengusap punggungku, sementara aku membelai rambutnya. "Membawa semua makanan yang kau masak ke sini," lanjutnya.

Aku memutar mata dan mengangkat bahu.

"Aku bisa memasak di sini," ucapku lagi, dan melihatnya sekali lagi bersandar ke payudaraku dan menyentuhnya dengan hidungnya.

Napasku kembali terpacu, tapi aku merasa baik-baik saja, jadi aku tidak mengucapkan safe word dan terus membelai rambutnya.

"Membobol dapur Park," sambungku sambil tersenyum, dan bangga pada diriku sendiri karena tidak harus menghentikannya.

Hidungnya menyenggol payudaraku dengan lembut, membuatku mendesah dan memejamkan mata. Aku ingin menarik rambutnya dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dadaku, tapi aku takut kalau aku melakukannya, dia akan langsung berhenti. Jadi, aku menahan diri, dan tetap diam.

"Hmm," gumamnya pelan, hidungnya masih tetap di dadaku. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanyanya lembut dengan nada sedih, dan perlahan mulai mengusap, membentuk pola lingkaran, di sekitar putingku dengan ujung hidungnya.

Aku mengernyitkan kening mendengar pertanyaan sedihnya dan mencoba untuk tetap koheren, tapi ini sulit dilakukan.

"Tiba-tiba mendobrak masuk ke sini dan mengotori dapur Park yang bersih dan perawan seperti seorang penyamun yang ganas?" bisiknya sambil mengelus tulang rusukku dengan ibu jarinya dan hidungnya menyenggol payudaraku sekali lagi dengan lembut.

Aku membuka mata dan melihatnya yang sedang menatapku. Dengan setiap napas yang berusaha kukendalikan, dadaku naik-turun ke hidungnya. Aku tidak bodoh. Pertanyaannya bukan tentang dapur.

Aku ingin mendengus; terang-terangan ingin menggunakan sindiran seksual dalam bentuk metafora kuliner.

Kevulgarannya sudah menulariku.

Aku mendesah saat menyadari dia tidak ingin 'mengotoriku'.

"Dapur mencintaiku," ucapku mengerutkan kening sambil membenamkan jariku lebih dalam ke rambutnya yang lembut, aku tidak pernah memutus kontak mata darinya dan menarik napas lebih dalam dari seharusnya... hanya untuk merasakan dorongan hidungnya ke payudaraku lagi. "Aku mencintai dapur," lanjutku dalam bisikan, lalu sedikit bersandar mendekati hidungnya.

Tatapannya sejenak beralih ke payudaraku dan kemudian kembali ke mataku.

"Dan percayalah, Chanyeol," ucapku lagi, mencoba melakukan hal terbaik untuk terdengar percaya diri. "Dapur benar-benar menginginkannya," sambungku sambil menarik napas, dan sedikit menarik rambutnya untuk menunjukkan keyakinanku.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chanyeol POV**_

Aku berjuang untuk tetap membuka mata saat tangannya menarik lembut rambutku. Pikiranku benar-benar jorok setelah pulang dari padang rumput. Aku memikirkan tentang payudaranya di tanganku dan telapak tanganku di antara kedua kakinya, dan bahkan semua suara yang dia keluarkan, dan juga namaku yang meluncur dari bibirnya saat dia mencapai orgasme untukku.

Aku sudah siap membuang pikiran kotorku jauh-jauh saat dia datang. Tapi, aku tidak siap menerima perasaan yang menjalariku saat dia duduk di depanku, di tempat tidur. Aku ingin menariknya ke pangkuan dan menyentuhnya lagi. Aku ingin merebahkannya ke tempat tidur dan berbaring di atas tubuhnya, di antara kedua kakinya dan merasakan kehangatannya membungkus kejantananku saat aku menciumnya.

Ini membuatku sangat gugup, karena dia adalah gadisku. Dia tidur di sampingku setiap malam di tempat tidur ini, dan hubungan kami jelas sudah meningkat ke tahapan seksual.

Kami tidak bisa mundur dan melupakannya begitu saja. Dan kalau aku boleh jujur dengan diriku sendiri, aku juga tidak ingin melupakannya. Dan sepertinya pikiranku sama dengan gadisku.

Metafora tentang dapur adalah usaha terakhirku dalam menyuarakan perasaan bersalah. Dia benar, kami saling mencintai. Itu fakta. Dan dia menginginkannya. Benar-benar menginginkannya.

Aku tidak merasakan adanya penolakan di sini. Tapi, itu bukan berarti kami bisa langsung berhubungan seperti Luhan dan Sehun. Aku harus lebih bertanggung jawab pada gadisku. Desensitisasi adalah sebuah proses.

Napasku sedikit gemetaran saat hidungku kembali bersandar ke dadanya dan menatap matanya, lalu perlahan mulai mengangkat kepalaku hingga bibirku hampir menyentuh puncak payudaranya.

"Kau seharusnya mengurangi tekanan pada dapur," bisikku di dadanya sembari mengusap punggungnya dengan ibu jariku dan berjuang melawan dorongan untuk menghisap payudaranya.

"Ambil langkah satu-per-satu," sambungku, lalu menarik napas sambil memohon kesabarannya dengan mataku.

Sudah jelas teknik ini membuatnya ingin bergegas ke tahap selanjutnya.

Dia mendesah, membuat payudaranya sejenak meninggalkan bibirku, lalu menatapku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku yakin dapur akan merasa senang," bisiknya membelai rambutku.

Aku memutar mata dan tersenyum di dadanya. Aku cukup lelah dengan metafora dapur ini. Aku meraih sisi tubuhnya dan menjauh dari dadanya, lalu menggangkat tubuhnya dari pangkuanku.

Dia turun ke tempat tidur, di sampingku, lalu dia menatapku dengan sedih karena meninggalkan pelukanku. Tapi, aku kembali berbaring ke kasur. Aku meraih tangannya dan membawanya berbaring di sampingku dengan lembut. Kami saling bertatapan, seperti yang biasa kami lakukan sebelum tidur. Dia melirikku penasaran saat aku mengangkat tangan dan menyentuh pipinya yang hangat, mengusapnya dengan ibu jariku, dan bergeser lebih dekat dengannya.

Aku terus menatap matanya sembari membungkuk untuk meletakkan bibirku di bibirnya. Dia tidak mengajukan pertanyaan, tentu saja. Gadisku menyukai ciumanku.

Aku mendesah di bibirnya, dan mengulum bibir bawahnya, lalu menghisapnya dengan lembut. Ciuman ini terasa lambat dan lembut. Hangat dan basah saat dia menekan tubuh rampingnya ke tubuhku. Kami berciuman seperti ini untuk beberapa saat—seperti yang kami lakukan di malam Tahun Baru.

Aku membiarkan ciuman ini perlahan-lahan meningkat, memperkenalkan gadisku ke remaja bajingan hormonal di dalam diriku dengan dosis bertahap saat aku menekan bibirnya lebih kasar, membawa wajahnya lebih dekat dan membuat napas kami terengah-engah. Dia mendorong lidahnya ke dalam mulutku, lalu mendesah saat lidahku memijat lidahnya.

Aku mengusap pipinya seraya memperdalam ciuman kami, dan memiringkan kepalaku untuk bisa lebih mendorong lidahku ke dalam mulutnya. Dia sedikit mendesis, membuat darahku berdesir selagi tangannya merambat di rambutku dan sedikit menariknya. Dia memang tahu caranya membuatku gila.

Intensitas ciuman kami terus meningkat saat aku mendorong tubuhku ke tubuhnya dan memasukkan lidahku lebih dalam ke mulutnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengepalkan tangan di rambutku dengan kasar, dan menarikku lebih dekat sambil terengah-engah saat merasakan ereksiku menekan tubuhnya. Gerakan lidahnya semakin kasar dan membuatku mengerang.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, dia mengaitkan kakinya ke pinggulku, lalu menggeliat dan mengerang menahan napas di dalam mulutku selagi cengkeramannya di rambutku semakin erat.

Biasanya aku akan menarik diri atau berhenti, tapi itu tidak akan membawa kami ke manapun. Sayangnya, karena napas kami sudah sangat terengah-engah, jadi terpaksa kali ini aku menarik diri.

Aku kemudian mulai menciumi rahang dan tenggorokannya. Dia menggenggam erat rambutku, menekan wajahku ke lehernya dan mempererat kaitan kakinya di sekeliling pinggulku untuk membawaku lebih dekat. Aku menjilat dan menciumi lehernya sampai aku mendengar napasnya kembali normal. Lalu aku kembali ke bibirnya, tanpa membuka mata, dan mulai menciumnya lagi, membiarkannya mendorong lidahnya ke bibirku sekali lagi. Aku membiarkannya memimpin, tapi aku memutuskan kecepatan yang tepat untuknya.

Oke, jadi sebenarnya tidak ada peramalan terlebih dahulu dalam desensitisasiku ini untuk... hubungan seksual. Tidak ada literatur atau referensi bagiku untuk belajar mengenai topik ini. Dan apa yang akan terjadi besok atau dua tahun lagi. Aku dan gadisku pasti ingin berhubungan seksual. Jadi, aku memulai dari fase remaja hormonal normal seusia kami lainnya.

Aku bercumbu dengan gadisku.

Selama tiga jam.

Dan ini bukan cumbuan manis yang kami lakukan saat Tahun Baru kemarin. Cinta dan manis itu masih ada saat aku mengusap pipinya dan dia membelai rambutku, tapi ada banyak nafsu dalam ciuman kami. Terlalu banyak nafsu.

Dia mendorong tubuhku ke tubuhnya saat dia berjuang melawan lidahku, sampai-sampai aku bisa merasakan payudaranya di dadaku. Ini hanya membuatku mengerang ke dalam mulutnya.

Aku mengulum bibir bawahnya, bibir atasnya, memberi ciuman basah di lehernya, dan dia menyukainya. Dia mendesah dan bergumam dan menarik rambutku ketika ereksiku semakin mengeras di antara kami. Dia juga senang dengan ini, dan terkadang tubuhnya menggeliat, membuatku mengerang ke lehernya. Aku tidak meraba-raba payudaranya, aku ingin menjaga suasana agar tetap santai.

Dan saat kami mulai lelah, aku membiarkan ciuman kami kehilangan urgensinya secara bertahap. Dan begitulah, tanpa mengucapkan 'cookie' atau aku harus menarik diri darinya, kami berdua tahu sudah waktunya untuk tidur.

Sudut bibir kami sedikit terangkat membentuk senyuman kecil saat memisahkan diri dan menyelesaikan rutinitas malam kami. Aku kira dia akan mengalami frustrasi, karena kami hanya berciuman tanpa aku meraba-rabanya atau pun memberinya orgasme. Tapi untungnya tidak, dan kami akhirnya berbaring di bawah selimut dan tertidur.

Aku memegang kantong kue dan mengerutkan kening, kemudian melirik gadisku yang berdiri di meja samping tempat tidur dengan muram.

Maksudku, itu orgasme pertamanya. Dan cukup signifikan. Setelah sepanjang hari kami menghabiskan waktu di padang rumput, aku sudah mempersiapkan diri secara mental untuk menerima nama kuenya. Aku juga bisa kreatif.

 _Orgasm Oatmeal, Explosive Cream Puffs, Euphoric Pecan Palms, Satisfaction Sugar Cookies, Peanut Butter Change of Panties._

Dan tentu saja, di saat kesombonganku semakin menjadi-jadi, nama kue yang kupikirkan juga mulai terdengar menjijikkan.

 _Double Raspberry Walnut My Boyfriend Is So Fucking Skilled That He Got Me Off Through My Jeans with One Hand Cherry Chocolate Chip Delights._

Tidak. Nama kue yang diberikannya sama sekali tidak mendekati nama kue yang ada di dalam pikiranku.

Macadamia Unicorns terkutuk.

Dan bahkan kuenya sama sekali tidak berbentuk seperti unicorn.

Ya. Hancur sudah kesombonganku.

Sebelah alisku terangkat melihatnya.

"Unicorn?" tanyaku datar, berusaha untuk menutupi harga diriku yang terluka saat melihat wajahnya perlahan menyeringai.

Dia sedikit mencibir sambil mengikat rambut.

"Ini semacam eufemisme," ucapnya sambil tersipu malu, lalu menunduk dan mengambil tas.

Wajahnya yang memerah membuatku curiga. Tapi, keningku masih berkerut saat dia berdiri tegak, aku ingin tahu apa hubungan antara orgasme dan unicorn.

Dia memutar matanya dan menyampirkan tas di punggung. "Jangan ditanya," gumamnya sambil menggeleng dan berjalan keluar pintu.

Aku memakan kuenya untuk sarapan. Tapi dalam pikiranku, aku memberi nama kue ini sendiri. Karena unicorn sama sekali tidak cocok dengan hal-hal yang berbau seksual.

Baekhyun datang pukul empat sore untuk mulai mempersiapkan makan malam. Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada Paman Bogum, dan dia sangat bersemangat untuk duduk sejam bersama gadisku sambil makan. Aku membiarkan Papi B. memberi Kris ceramah mengenai sopan santun, di saat aku semakin gugup.

Gadisku tersenyum cerah saat aku membukakan pintu, dan aku buru-buru mengambil kantong kertas cokelat besar dari lengannya. Rambutnya terlihat alami hari ini, dan aku sangat menyukainya, karena gadisku memang punya kecantikan alami.

Aku melangkah ke samping untuk membiarkannya masuk, dan tersenyum saat dia melewatiku. Dia mengenakan sweater berwarna hijau yang membuat matanya berbinar.

Aku memutar mata saat menendang pintu sampai tertutup. Sweater hijau yang membuat matanya berbinar. Yang benar saja!

Aku mengejek diriku sendiri dalam hati saat membawanya menuju dapur. Aku tidak berbohong saat mengatakan dapurku masih bersih dan perawan. Satu-satunya hal yang pernah dimasak di atas kompor adalah ramyeon instan. Dan aku rasa itu sebenarnya tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai "memasak".

Saat kami memasuki dapur, aku memohon padanya untuk memperlakukan dapur ini seperti dapurnya sendiri. Tidak butuh waktu banyak untuk membuat gadisku merasa nyaman di sini.

Aku menaruh kantong kertas di atas meja dan duduk di sebelahnya, lalu aku bersandar di lemari dan melirik ke dalam kantong dengan penasaran saat gadisku memeriksa ruangan sambil mengerucutkan bibir, mungkin mencari panci atau semacamnya.

Dia sedikit boros dengan makanan. Ada steak, kentang, jagung, dan roti. Aku melihatnya dengan tertarik saat dia mulai membongkar kantong dan mempersiapkan steak. Dia bekerja di dapur dengan lihai, seolah-olah dia sudah tahu di mana semuanya berada.

Aku kembali menyandarkan kepalaku di lemari, di belakangku, dan memasukkan tangan ke saku celana sambil mengamatinya. Tingkahnya begitu menggemaskan saat memasak. Dia selalu melakukan hal-hal kecil seperti mengerucutkan bibir saat memotong sayuran, atau tanpa sadar bersenandung setiap kali mengaduk makanan di panci.

Akhirnya, aku merasa bosan hanya melihatnya bekerja. Aku ingin membantunya. Dan ini sama sekali tidak berjalan dengan baik. Aku harus memohon padanya untuk membiarkanku memotong roti.

"Mana mungkin aku akan menghancurkan roti, Baekhyun," desahku kesal saat dia memeluk sepotong besar roti di lengannya, seolah-olah aku mencoba membunuh anaknya.

Dia menggigit bibir dan menatapku yang sedang duduk di atas meja dengan skeptis. Aku memutar mata saat dia dengan ragu-ragu menyerahkan roti dan pisau. Aku menyeringai, lalu melompat turun dari meja dan menempatkan roti di talenan. Dia menatapku dengan cemas saat aku mulai mengiris roti dengan kening berkerut. Ini ternyata lebih sulit daripada yang kubayangkan. Aku menumbuk roti pada potongan pertama, aku mengerucutkan bibir dan mencobanya lagi.

Aku ingin tertawa saat melihatnya meringis setiap kali aku mengiris roti. Belum sampai aku mengiris tiga potongan, dia sudah mendesis dan menghentikan tanganku, lalu dengan lembut meraih pisau dari genggamanku dan menyenggolku ke samping dengan pinggulnya. Dia tersenyum gugup padaku dan kembali melihat talenan.

Aku mencibir saat melihat wajahnya tampak lega karena sudah menyelamatkan roti dari serangan mengerikanku. Dia benar-benar manis.

Itu adalah usaha terakhirku di dapur untuk membantunya, tapi aku mengatur meja. Dia memeriksa pekerjaanku sambil tersenyum kecut, dan berjinjit untuk mengecup pipiku sebelum aku keluar ruangan menjemput Papi B.

Aku sedikit jengkel saat kembali ke ruang makan dan melihat semua garpu telah dipindahkan ke sisi berlawanan dari piring. Memangnya penting di mana letak garpu? Aku memutar mata dan menarik kursi untuknya saat Papi B. memasuki ruangan, diikuti oleh Kris.

Kami punya meja makan yang sangat panjang, jadi aku dan Baekhyun duduk di sisi yang berseberangan dengan mereka agar dia merasa lebih nyaman.

Dengan melihat cara Papi B. dan Kris mengamati daging sapi di piring, kau akan berpikir mereka belum pernah makan steak sebelumnya. Air liur mereka hampir menetes.

Aku duduk di sebelah gadisku dan terus mengamatinya selagi kami semua makan.

Ini benar-benar tidak terduga. Paman Bogum memuji keterampilan memasak dan berterima kasih pada gadisku sering-sering, sedangkan Kris tersenyum lebar padanya dan mulai menunduk untuk makan tanpa henti. Aku akan mengomel padanya karena bersikap tidak sopan kalau saja aku tidak tahu gadisku senang melihat orang lain makan masakannya seperti itu.

Steak buatan gadisku benar-benar lezat, tapi dia terlihat sangat kaku saat memotong steak dan mengangguk malu-malu pada Paman Bogum yang masih mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia tidak pernah mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Papi B. menatapku waspada sambil makan. Aku mengangkat tanganku dan meletakkannya di bawah rambut gadisku untuk mengusap lehernya, seperti yang biasa kulakukan di kantin. Dan dengan sentuhan seperti ini, tubuhnya langsung rileks, dia menghela napas dan mulai makan dengan lebih nyaman.

"Ini tidak masalah dr. Park. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Aku senang memasak," ucapnya pelan setelah dia memakan sepotong daging dan tersenyum pada Paman Bogum.

Mata Paman Bogum sedikit terbelalak, dan dia langsung minum sambil menatapku penasaran. "Aku mohon, jangan panggil aku seformal itu." ucapnya sambil tersenyum, lalu meletakkan gelasnya sambil menganga melihat gadisku.

Aku ingin melempari Papi B. dengan roti.

"Paman Bogum," ujar Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

Aku masih terus mengusap lehernya dan menyipitkan mataku pada Paman Bogum. Rasa ingin tahunya benar-benar tidak sopan. Kami semua terdiam untuk waktu yang lama sambil menikmati makanan buatan gadisku yang lezat.

Kris tidak terlalu peduli dengan suasana.

"Jadi, Baekhyun," ucapnya sambil mengunyah.

Gadisku mendongak dari piringnya dan tersenyum kecil pada Kris yang meraih gelas minumannya.

"Aku suka kuemu hari ini," lanjutnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Dia mengedipkan matanya pada gadisku.

Aku berjuang menahan amarah saat memasukkan sepotong daging ke dalam mulut. Aku tidak suka ada bajingan lain yang mengedipkan mata pada gadisku, dan aku merasa konyol sudah bereaksi seperti ini, karena bajingan ini hanyalah Kris.

Gadisku tersenyum dan bergumam terima kasih, wajahnya memerah.

Kris tersenyum kembali padanya, sedangkan Paman Bogum menyaksikan interaksi mereka dengan tertarik.

"Jadi, kau suka unicorn?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku terbatuk di serbet dan usapanku di leher gadisku berhenti sesaat. Aku mengira gadisku akan kembali tersipu malu, atau mungkin tersedak saat dia menelan makanan. Tapi, dia mengagetkanku.

Gadisku menyeringai. "Sangat suka sebenarnya," jawabnya sambil terus makan.

Aku kesulitan menahan batuk, dan langsung meneguk minuman.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa menghentikan diri.

"Seseorang memberinya seekor unicorn baru-baru ini," ucapku sambil tersenyum saat meletakkan gelas. Aku melirik gadisku yang sedang mengunyah makanan, dan aku kesulitan menahan kekehan.

Gadisku tersenyum pada Kris. Kris berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tertarik dengan percakapan bodoh tentang unicorn ini. Gadisku mengangkat bahunya dengan santai.

"Dua sebenarnya," jawabnya dengan manis sambil menusuk sepotong daging.

Aku mengangkat alis. Aku sangat tertarik mendengar informasi baru ini.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

Dia kemudian berbalik ke arahku, mengingatkanku untuk kembali mengusap lehernya, dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Kami kembali melihat piring masing-masing, karena Kris dan Papi B. melirik kami dengan bingung.

Aku menyeringai melihat steak-ku.

Kembali puas dengan diriku sendiri.

 _In this world the heart beats slow_

 _In my arms let's share the cold_

- **Love Will Take You, Angus and Julia Stone**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **tbc**


	31. Berry Tasty Nibbles

**© angstgoddess003**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chanyeol POV**_

Kami seperti berada di dalam gelembung tersendiri. Dan aku tahu ini kedengarannya sangat klise, tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya. Gelembung kami membuat gadisku merasa aman, dan melihatnya seperti itu membuatku tenang. Gelembung ini juga memberikan tujuan yang pasti saat kami berjalan melalui lorong-lorong sekolah.

Jessica dan Kris duduk di meja kami pada hari Senin. Luhan dan Jessica terus berceloteh tentang omong kosong yang sangat tidak berguna, Kris sesekali berkomentar dan Sehun terkadang ikut-ikutan.

Tapi, aku dan gadisku berada di dalam dunia kami sendiri—tidak benar-benar memedulikan apa yang sedang terjadi di sekitar. Kursinya berada lebih dekat denganku hari itu, sampai-sampai dia hampir duduk di pangkuanku.

Aku menyukainya; lalu aku menempatkan lenganku di sekeliling bahunya dan membiarkannya bersandar di bahuku, sementara aku menghirup aroma stroberi dan kue di rambutnya. Dia masih mengusap lututku dan aku masih mengusap lehernya sambil makan kue dalam diam. Kami tidak harus saling bertatapan atau berbisik-bisik. Kami mengucapkan segala sesuatu yang perlu disampaikan dengan sentuhan sederhana.

Di saat-saat seperti inilah, semuanya terasa sempurna, namun pada kenyataannya tidak sama sekali. Aku yakin kami berdua samar-samar menyadari orang-orang yang duduk di meja ini mulai mencuri pandang penasaran pada keintiman kami. Tapi, tindakan mereka tidak mampu merusak gelembung kami.

Di lorong-lorong sekolah, gadisku masih gugup dan takut-takut. Tapi, aku bisa menenangkannya dengan usapan ibu jariku di lengan atau tangannya saat aku berjalan dengan lengan tersampir di bahunya. Lengannya merambat di pinggangku, kembali membalas pelukanku dan rileks, dan berjalan ke kelas-demi-kelas.

Di lorong-lorong lah tempat biasanya gelembung kami paling tipis.

Orang-orang selalu berjalan terlalu dekat, atau mengucapkan hal yang menyinggung seseorang di antara kami. Ini membuatku berharap bisa menjauh dari gadisku sebentar dan menghajar mereka satu-per-satu. Tapi, Baekhyun selalu menenangkan amarahku. Dia akan meremas tubuhku, atau mengucapkan dia mencintaiku.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, aneh bagaimana kami bisa saling melengkapi. Aneh, namun benar-benar sempurna.

Kami selalu mengerjakan tugas Biologi bersama. Kami tidak pernah peduli sekalipun tugas itu dimaksudkan sebagai pekerjaan individu.

Aku membuatnya tertawa diam-diam saat melontarkan penghinaan secara spontan ketika melihat foto organ reproduksi katak yang sangat tidak menarik. Dia membuatku terkekeh saat keningnya berkerut dan memiringkan kepalanya melihat buku, mencoba mencari tahu di mana letak organ itu berada. Kemudian wajahnya memerah setelah melihatnya.

Dia tidak pernah bercerita tentang pelajaran Olahraga atau apa yang terjadi setelah aku meninggalkannya di pintu aula. Tapi, dia selalu tersenyum saat melihatku menunggunya. Sudah beberapa kali aku menawarkan untuk pulang bersama, tapi dia sepertinya senang punya waktu luang bersama Luhan, jadi aku selalu mengantarnya ke mobil Luhan dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

Aku akan menghabiskan malamku bersama Paman Bogum di ruang kerjanya. Biasanya kami akan bermain catur atau berdiskusi tentang topik medis yang baru saja menjadi daya tarik bagiku. Dia senang dengan semua itu. Tiap kali topik pembicaraanku menyinggung masalah medis, matanya akan langsung menyala dan kami akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam membahasnya.

Aku menjaga agar percakapan kami tetap netral. Paman Bogum penasaran dengan gadisku, tapi dia menahan diri untuk bertanya langsung padaku terkait dengan kondisinya. Begitulah cara kerja Papi B. Dia tidak bisa berdiam diri saat melihat seseorang yang mungkin bisa dia bantu. Di akhir malam, dia akan menertawakanku sambil menggeleng. Dia biasanya mengalahkanku bermain catur.

Dan malam adalah saat-saat yang terbaik, karena aku bisa menghabiskannya dengan gadisku. Dan bukan hanya karena kami bercumbu, atau menggunakan metode yang paling mesum dari desensitisasi, yang tidak pernah didokumentasikan. Tapi karena, kami tidak perlu berada dalam gelembung saat berada sendirian di kamarku. Kami... normal.

Dia bersandar di bahuku dan menatapku makan sambil tersenyum selagi kami bicara tentang kejadian yang terjadi hari itu.

Dan setelah itu... hmm...

Di beberapa malam awal, aku akan menjaga suasana tetap sederhana. Kami hanya bercumbu biasa sampai merasa lelah. Aku membiarkan tanganku mengembara di area tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu sensitif. Lengan, punggung, sisi-sisi tubuhnya, paha, dan perut. Dia selalu senang saat aku menyentuhnya. Dia juga membiarkan tangannya berkeliaran di tubuhku. Dia senang mengusap dada dan sisi-sisi tubuhku. Dan tentu saja, menarik rambutku.

Malam ketiga dari desensitisasi, kami baru saja berbaring dan mulai berciuman seperti dua malam terakhir, sebelum aku perlu mengucapkan safe word. Lidah kami saling berjuang untuk mendominasi dan dia menekan tubuhnya lebih dekat denganku. Tanganku menjalar dari pipi ke bahu dan lengan bawahnya saat dia memeluk erat tubuhku, menarikku lebih dekat padanya.

Seperti biasa, aku membiarkan ciuman kami meningkat secara bertahap. Dan seperti biasa, dia mengaitkan kakinya di pinggulku dan menggeliat, membuatku mengeluarkan suara erangan yang terengah-engah. Dia senang mendengarku mengeluarkan suara seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah menahannya.

Dia mendesah ke dalam mulutku saat tangannya mulai merambat naik dari sisiku menuju leher. Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, tapi aku terlalu sibuk menarik pahanya dan memasukkan lidahku semakin dalam ke mulutnya, jadi aku tidak sempat menghentikannya tepat waktu. Jari-jarinya berkelok-kelok di rambutku dan menariknya erat dalam kepalan tangannya, seraya mendekatkan wajahnya.

Aku mendesis di dalam mulutnya dan menarik tubuhku.

"Cookie," ucapku hampir berteriak.

Aku membuka mata dan melihatnya menatapku kaget.

Dia menarik kakinya, tapi aku memegang erat pahanya. Kepalan tangannya di rambutku akhirnya lepas dan dia menatapku bingung.

Aku mendesah lega dan menatapnya meminta maaf. "Rambut," ucapku, kemudian menarik napas, lalu mengusap pelan pahanya selagi dia membelai rambutku dengan lembut.

Dia mengerutkan keningnya, napasnya masih sedikit terengah-engah.

"Maaf, aku pikir kau menyukainya," bisiknya, tangannya kemudian mengusap pipiku dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Aku berusaha untuk tidak memutar mata.

"Ya, memang," bisikku jujur sambil menatap matanya yang sayu. "Tapi, aku sedang memberikan waktu pemulihan pada kulit kepalaku," jelasku sambil meringis, karena kulit kepalaku sedikit berdenyut. Tiga malam berturut-turut dia menarik rambutku seperti itu terasa sangat menyakitkan.

"Oh," ucapnya paham, lalu tangannya mengusap tengkuk leherku selagi aku terus mengusap pahanya dengan lembut. "Ya..." bisiknya sedikit aneh, ekspresinya terlihat penasaran. "Apa lagi yang kau suka?" tanyanya, sambil menjilati bibir.

Tanganku berhenti bergerak di pahanya, aku hanya menggunakan ibu jariku untuk mengusapnya sekarang sambil menatap matanya. Aku rasa ini pertanyaan penting. Karena butuh kejujuran dalam hal-hal apa yang kami senangi dan tidak nikmati.

"Kau tahu yang biasa kulakukan di lehermu?" bisikku pelan, dia masih mengusap tengkukku.

Dia tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, tapi aku merasakan dorongan untuk menunjukkannya.

Aku memutuskan kontak mata dengannya dan bibirku mengecup rahang dan terus ke tenggorokannya. Aku mulai menciuminya sampai ke telinga dengan perlahan. Dia mendesah dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bantal untuk memberi akses yang lebih luas padaku. Lidahku melesat untuk menjilat dan menghisap kulitnya, membuatnya sedikit menggigil.

Wajahnya bergeser ke lekuk leherku, lalu menciuminya dengan lembut. Tapi, kemudian lidahnya melesat keluar dan menjilati leherku. Aku menghela napas saat lidah hangatnya bertemu leherku, dan kembali mengusap pahanya. Dia bergumam sambil terus menjilatinya, terkadang-kadang dia sedikit menghisap telingaku—membuatku mendorong pinggulku ke tubuhnya.

Saat bibirnya menyentuh telingaku, dia kemudian dengan lembut mengigit cuping telingaku, membuatku menggigil.

"Kau nikmat sekali," ucapnya mendengkur pelan di telingaku.

Napasku berhembus gemetaran dan jari-jariku memeluk pahanya semakin erat. Itu ucapan terseksi yang pernah dibisikan seseorang di telingaku. Aku ingin meminta gadisku untuk kembali menggunakan giginya, tapi kulit kepalaku berteriak padaku untuk menutup mulut. Jadi, bibirku meluncur ke lehernya dan membalasnya dengan menjilati dan menghisap lembut, dan terus mengusap pahanya.

Aku ingin bertanya apa yang dia sukai, tapi aku rasa dia tidak punya petunjuk apa-apa sampai hal itu terjadi.

Saat kami kembali berciuman, aku memutuskan untuk memulai desensitisasi ke sebuah area yang belum pernah kucoba sebelumnya. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, aku menarik diri darinya sambil terengah-engah, dan aku terus menatap matanya, lalu perlahan tanganku meluncur ke atas pahanya.

Matanya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan protes saat aku menurunkan telapak tanganku di bokongnya.

Tubuhnya sedikit membeku, dan aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Cookie," bisiknya, dia masih membelai rambutku dan menjilati bibirnya.

Aku mulai mengusap pahanya sekali lagi.

Hanya butuh dua kali percobaan sebelum aku akhirnya berhasil memegang bokongnya dan menekan tubuhnya. Dia mengerang lembut saat kami kembali berciuman.

Ini benar-benar proses. Dan tiga malam kemudian, aku berhasil memegang bokongnya tanpa gadisku harus mengucapkan cookie. Ini membuatku tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman kami.

Kami mulai meraba-raba area lain di malam berikutnya. Payudaranya adalah area tersulit. Kami tidak bisa melewati cookie sebelum kami lelah dan tidur. Aku takut ini akan kembali membuatnya frustrasi, tapi aku bisa melihatnya percaya pada teknik yang kulakukan.

Kami terus berusaha, malam-demi-malam. Aku akan selalu berhenti menciumnya untuk melakukan hal tersebut, agar dia bisa mengucapkan safe word dengan mudah. Aku mulai mengusap sisi tubuhnya, bukan lengannya. Sepertinya ini jauh lebih efisien. Kemudian tanganku akan bergerak perlahan dari perutnya menuju puncak payudaranya, lalu ke tenggorokannya. Butuh waktu lama sebelum aku benar-benar bisa memegangnya, dan aku berhasil melakukannya sebelum kami tidur.

Aku sangat senang. Aku ketakutan setengah mati, karena setelah aku mulai menggerayanginya di tempat tidur, aku akan kehilangan kendali dan membiarkannya menentukan kecepatan. Dan gadisku benar-benar tidak sabaran.

Dan setiap pagi, aku akan menghabiskan waktu semakin lama di kamar mandi untuk menghilangkan semua ketegangan seksual yang kubangun sendiri di tempat tidur, di malam sebelumnya.

Sungguh, aku tidak keberatan proses kami berjalan lambat. Bahkan, aku lebih suka seperti itu. Rasanya seperti aku melakukan hal yang benar untuk sekali ini. Melakukan hal yang benar dengan gadisku. Walaupun ereksiku berdenyut menyakitkan, tapi aku menikmatinya.

Dan setiap kali aku melangkah keluar dari shower dan melihat sikat gigi merah mudanya di sebelah sikat gigiku, aku akan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sekolah selalu menguji kesabaran kami tiap hari. Aku berjalan melalui lorong-lorong, memeluk gadisku erat-erat saat kami berbelok-belok melewati semua orang. Dia terus menempelkan pipinya ke lengan atasku sambil menatap lantai. Aku ingin dia menaikkan dagunya dan menantang mata mereka semua. Tapi, dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Jadi, aku melakukan itu untuknya.

Namun, terkadang aku merasa senang dia tidak melihat ke atas dan melirik mereka, karena beberapa tatapan yang kudapat benar-benar memuakkan. Setiap hari aku harus melihat Choi Sulli sebelum Baekhyun mengikuti pelajaran Olahraga. Dia selalu menatap tajam gadisku saat berjalan masuk melewati pintu aula. Dia membuat tinjuku terkepal erat.

Istirahat siang menjadi semakin... menarik. Semuanya dimulai pada minggu pertama saat Sehun mulai membicarakan sebuah buku yang sudah dibaca Baekhyun, tentang biografi tokoh sejarah atau semacamnya. Pembicaraan ini membuat gadisku ceria, dia terus mengusap lututku dan takut-takut menyampaikan pendapatnya. Dan mereka berdua mulai mengobrol tentang hal itu selagi kami semua makan kue.

Ini pertama kalinya kami bicara dengan orang lain di meja saat makan siang.

Entah bagaimana caranya, Jessica masuk ke dalam percakapan, dia mengagetkan kami semua dengan keintelektualannya dalam hal sejarah. Dia memutar mata dan mengibaskan rambut pirangnya sambil bersandar ke seberang meja dan kembali mengobrol dengan gadisku.

Aku tetap diam saat mengusap lehernya dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Gadisku tenang, dan sangat pemalu, tapi dia tetap bicara.

Kris dan Sehun bisa bergaul dengan akrab, lebih dari apa yang kubayangkan. Mereka saling menceritakan lelucon jorok, terkadang Jessica dan Luhan memutar mata mereka dengan putus asa. Aku dan Baekhyun terus mengusap tubuh satu sama lain dengan lembut, dan sesekali terkekeh mendengar lelucon mereka.

Aku ingin menyampaikan lelucon tentang biarawati nakal pada mereka, tapi aku tahu kalau aku melakukannya, wajah gadisku akan langsung memerah dan dia akan bersembunyi di bawah jaketku.

Semuanya berjalan semakin menarik pada minggu kedua. Luhan sedang membicarakan sebuah band baru yang digilainya selagi kami semua makan kue. Dia duduk di sebelah Sehun dan mati-matian memuja musik band itu. Aku membenci musik band itu. Jadi, aku mendengus melihatnya.

Sehun menyaksikan kami berdua dengan tertarik saat aku terang-terangan menghina band yang dikaguminya. Dia berbalik ke arahku dan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Jadi, katakan padaku, Oh Tuan Besar Yang Tahu Segala Sesuatu Tentang Musik," ucapnya datar dari seberang meja.

Aku memutar mata sambil terus mengusap leher gadisku. Baekhyun mendesah dan menggeleng, lalu sedikit merosot ke sisiku selagi Luhan terus bicara.

"Musik apa yang 'pantas' untuk orang sepertimu?" tanyanya sambil membuat gestur kutipan di udara.

Sehun dan gadisku mengerang bersamaan saat aku menyeringai sombong pada Luhan. Seringaian itu memulai percakapan terpanjang yang pernah kumiliki dengan Luhan. Aku membeberkan padanya musik apa yang kurasa pantas untuk didengar, dan dia mengagetkanku dengan pilihan musiknya yang lain. Tidak semua selera musiknya payah, tapi dia punya beberapa musik murahan di iPod-nya.

Semua orang di meja melihat kami dengan shock saat kami setuju dengan beberapa musik favorit. Dan di akhir jam istirahat, Luhan tidak lagi menatapku dengan tajam. Tapi, ini juga bukan berarti kami sudah menjadi sepasang BFF. Namun, dia tersenyum kecil padaku saat berjalan ke kelas sambil berpengangan tangan dengan Sehun.

Baekhyun sangat senang aku dan Luhan bisa bergaul. Dia tersenyum di sepanjang kelas Biologi, meskipun tugas kami mengenai bakteri pemakan daging. Aku membuat janji pada diriku sendiri untuk berusaha lebih keras bersikap baik pada Luhan, kalau itu bisa membuat gadisku bahagia seperti ini.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ada beberapa malam tertentu di saat kami bertindak gegabah seperti dua orang remaja hormonal lainnya. Dan beberapa malam lainnya, kami diselimuti oleh kelamnya bayangan masa lalu.

Pada suatu malam, aku bersama Paman Bogum di ruang kerjanya bermain catur. Dan dia menyinggung ibuku dengan cara yang benar-benar halus. Entah apa yang mendasarinya, tiba-tiba saja Paman Bogum—yang duduk di depanku—mencoba menebak berapa usia ibuku sambil mengambil bidak bentengku.

Dan seperti biasa, saat seseorang menyinggung hal itu, kenangan kembali muncul di benakku. Walaupun aku mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk mengusirnya, tapi mereka masih menghantui pikiranku—membuatku mengepalkan tinju.

Aku langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan dengan marah, dan menolak bicara dengan Paman Bogum. Pembicaraan sesedikit itu berhasil menghancurkan suasana hatiku sepanjang malam. Aku rasa Baekhyun langsung tahu setelah aku membukakan pintu.

Aku makan dengan tenang, tidak sabar untuk mengeluarkan buku sketsa dan menggambarkan sebuah memori di atas kertas agar pikiranku sedikit lega. Tapi sebaliknya, gadisku membuatku berbaring, menghadap ke arahnya. Dia membelai lembut rambutku. Tindakannya membuatku mendesah. Dia mulai mengajukan pertanyaan-demi-pertanyaan tentang semua orang dari masa laluku, yang berusaha kulupakan.

Caranya memeluk dan berbisik padaku membuatku sepenuhnya terbuka padanya; aku memberitahunya semua hal yang tidak pernah bisa kuceritakan pada orang lain. Kenangan membawaku kembali ke sebuah rumah kecil di Busan.

Aku ingin marah padanya, karena memintaku menceritakan hal-hal itu dengan suara lembut dan tatapannya yang penuh kasih sayang. Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Karena bercerita padanya, jauh lebih baik daripada menahannya sendiri, dan saat aku terbangun keesokan harinya, aku bisa kembali terfokus.

Sama seperti aku, terkadang gadisku juga mengalami hari yang menyebalkan. Semuanya terlihat begitu jelas saat dia berjalan masuk dengan senyum terpaksa. Dia tetap tenang dan menutup dirinya selagi aku makan dan mencuri pandang ke arahnya yang bersandar di bahuku.

Setelah itu, aku menariknya ke pangkuanku dan memeluknya. Lalu memohon dengan lembut padanya untuk memberitahuku apa yang terjadi.

Terkadang, hal yang membuatnya jengah adalah masalah-masalah kecil yang membuatku kebingungan, misalnya ketika dia dipaksa Luhan untuk ikut berbelanja. Terkadang, perkaranya jauh lebih nyata. Dia bilang dia baru saja melihat Bibi Irene dan Luhan berbaring di sofa bersama, mengenang masa kecil Luhan. Gadisku menyatakan itu sebagai 'momen Ibu dan anak'. Dan aku bisa merasakan simpati padanya. Itulah alasan terbesar kenapa aku jarang ke rumah Sehun. Dia dan ibunya sangat dekat.

Gadisku menangis malam itu. Hatiku hancur melihatnya seperti ini, dan yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengusap punggungnya dan memeluknya di pangkuanku. Biasanya dia menangis hanya karena kepahitan kondisinya. Jarang sekali aku melihatnya menangis karena hal lain. Dia menangis diam-diam di bahuku lebih dari satu jam dan aku terus memeluknya.

Kami tahu kapan saatnya menghabiskan malam dengan realitas hidup. Kami biasanya menyimpan kepahitan untuk berkubang selama beberapa jam dalam kegelapan dan menumpahkan semuanya. Ini sudah seperti intuisi yang aneh.

Malam-malam gelap seperti itu biasanya membuat malam berikutnya menjadi terang, karena semua omong kosong sudah keluar dan pergi, dan kami bisa bersama kembali tanpa memikirkan hal-hal berat. Kami bisa tersenyum dan tertawa lagi saat aku makan malam. Dan setelah itu, kami tidak sabar untuk mengejar ketinggalan dalam proses desensitisasi.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Pada malam kedua belas terdapat kemajuan. Kami bercumbu seperti biasa saat dia mulai mengaitkan kakinya di pinggulku. Tanpa malu-malu, aku meraba bokongnya saat dia menjilat dan menghisap leherku, membuatku mengerang di lehernya.

Aku punya keinginan besar untuk membuatnya tidur telentang. Tapi sebaliknya, aku memutuskan untuk tidur telentang, dan membawanya berbaring di atas tubuhku, dan bibir kami kembali bertemu. Ini pertama kalinya kami merubah posisi.

Dia mengerang sambil terengah-engah, menekan tubuhnya ke tubuhku dan pinggulnya menggeliat di ereksiku. Aku mendesah dan meraih bokongnya dengan kasar. Tindakanku hanya membuat gerakannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ini sangat seksi. Tapi, setelah beberapa saat kami saling berjuang melawan lidah masing-masing, aku kemudian duduk—membawanya bersamaku.

Bibirku meninggalkan bibirnya dan mulai berusaha menyentuh payudaranya selagi jari-jarinya masuk di antara rambutku dan menjilat bibirnya. Ada banyak usapan dan belaian agar bisa membuatnya rileks. Sambil memejamkan mata, keningnya beristirahat di keningku, dan tanganku mulai menjalari puncak payudaranya.

Hanya ada dua cookie malam itu. Biasanya kami harus melalui empat cookie sebelum merasa terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan. Aku membiarkan tanganku tetap bergerak di payudaranya. Keningnya masih menempel di keningku, dan sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum kemenangan. Dia akhirnya membuka mata dan menatapku.

Dia langsung melumat bibirku, lalu mendorong dadanya ke tanganku, menyuruhku untuk meremasnya. Dan aku melakukannya. Aku juga mengerang ke dalam mulutnya saat memijat payudaranya dan mendorong lidahnya. Aku hanya berdoa agar dia tidak mulai menggeliat melawan ereksiku saat duduk di pangkuanku.

Kami sedikit bergadang malam itu. Aku tahu dia ingin merasakannya lebih lama—kemenangannya, dan bukti bahwa proses ini berhasil. Aku terus memijat dan menekan puncak payudaranya selagi dia menjilat dan menghisap leherku dan kembali lagi ke bibirku.

Aku akhirnya membiarkan intensitas ciuman kami berkurang dengan mengecup ringan bibirnya, dan menurunkan tekanan sentuhan di payudaranya, dan akhirnya mengakhiri dengan mengusap pipi dan mengelus rambutnya. Dia mengerti apa yang sedang kulakukan, dan akhirnya dia beranjak dari pangkuanku setelah memberiku ciuman terakhir. Senyum di bibirnya membuatku tertawa kecil.

Dia masih tersenyum di dadaku saat bersenandung lagu pengantar tidur, dan aku menghirup aroma stroberi dan kue di rambutnya dalam-dalam.

Itu adalah malam yang menyenangkan bagi gadisku. Dan aku bisa menggerayanginya, jadi aku tidak menemukan ruang untuk mengeluh.

Aku mulai mengubah posisi kami, mencoba menemukan posisi yang paling disukainya. Aku belajar banyak hal tentang gadisku. Tentang hal-hal kecil yang penting. Dia menyukai gigitan-gigitan kecil yang kulakukan di daun telinganya. Dan sebagai imbalannya, dia menggigit-gigit daun telingaku dengan lembut, dan aku akan mengerang di lehernya. Ada juga hal-hal yang membuatnya mengucapkan safe word. Aku tidak pernah berpikir dia akan mengucapkannya seperti itu.

Pada suatu malam, aku memilih posisi di mana tubuhku berada di atas tubuhnya. Dia sepertinya sangat menikmati ini. Lidah kami saling berperang dan dia menggerakkan pinggulnya ke pinggulku. Lalu dia mulai menarik pelan rambutku. Kulit kepalaku masih sakit karena malam sebelumnya, dan aku tidak ingin dia menariknya dengan kasar lagi saat ini.

Tapi, bukannya mengucapkan safe word, aku menyambar pergelangan tangannya, dan menariknya dengan lembut, menjauhkannya dari rambutku, lalu mendesah lega saat aku menurunkan tangannya di samping kepalanya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya, tapi aku terus memegang pergelangan tangannya saat menciumi lehernya. Lalu aku mengangkat pergelangan tangannya, sampai ke atas kepalanya dan memegangnya erat-erat di sana.

Tubuhnya membeku, dan dia berhenti menggeliat. "Cookie," ucapnya tersedak seraya menarik pergelangan tangan.

Aku melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dan dengan cepat mengangkat tubuhku darinya, sampai-sampai kepalaku sedikit pusing. Napasku terengah-engah saat duduk berlutut di antara kakinya, sambil mengusap pahanya dan menatapnya meminta maaf.

Aku mengakhiri malam saat itu juga. Aku sangat menyesal karena melakukan hal yang bodoh dan ceroboh, seperti mencoba membuat posisi untuk mendominasi gadisku. Aku seharusnya sadar hal itu akan membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Aku berhati-hati setelah itu, menjaga agar tubuhnya tetap berada di atas tubuhku, dan berusaha menunjukkan pada alam bawah sadarnya bahwa dia, pada kenyataannya, yang mendominasi hubungan ini. Dia selalu bersemangat untuk memulai prosesnya setiap malam, terkadang dia berhenti mencium bibirku dan diam-diam memohon padaku untuk memulainya, bahkan sebelum aku siap.

Cookie dan proses membuatnya rileks secara bertahap mulai berkurang, dan ini memberi kami waktu lebih banyak setiap malam untuk menikmati sensasi payudaranya di tanganku. Dia juga mulai mengenakan sweater tipis, ini tidak luput dari perhatianku.

Proses ini merupakan pertempuran dengan kehendak pikirannya, dan dengan perlahan kami mulai meruntuhkan dinding penghalang dengan setiap sentuhan. Proses ini sangat lambat. Tapi, kami akhirnya berhasil.

Tiga puluh hari. Butuh satu bulan penuh proses di dadanya. Dan aku akhirnya bisa memegangnya tanpa satu cookie-pun terucap.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Baekhyun POV**_

Aku duduk di pangkuannya, keningku menempel di keningnya sambil memejamkan mata dan rileks. Aku mencoba segala upaya dalam diriku untuk menahan pekikan gembira yang ingin meledak keluar. Dia meraba payudaraku tanpa melakukan tekniknya. Dan aku sama sekali tidak merasakan kepanikan atau ketidaknyamanan.

Aku tidak menyembunyikan seringaian lebar yang perlahan-lahan muncul di wajahku saat dia meremasnya. Dia tertawa pelan, meniupkan udara hangat ke wajahku sambil terus memijat payudaraku. Aku menghela napas dan membuka mata, tatapan kami bertemu, dan aku kembali mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

Aku merasa begitu hidup. Aku merasa menang saat melumat bibirnya dengan semangat dan membawa wajahnya lebih dekat ke wajahku. Dia tersenyum di bibirku dan kembali merebahkan kepalanya ke bantal, membawaku turun bersamanya selagi lidahku masuk ke dalam mulutnya, dan dia terus meremas payudaraku.

Ini malam terbaik di bulan ini. Kami sudah berhasil melalui rintangan. Dan kalau pantatku adalah indikasi pencapaian keberhasilan tekniknya, maka kami tidak memerlukannya lagi pada payudaraku. Dan memikirkan ini langsung membuatku melompat ke kamar mandi, bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

Kami melewati tiga puluh hari yang panjang. Aku menghitungnya, dan mendokumentasikan setiap detail dari setiap malam yang kami lalui dalam benakku.

Chanyeol benar-benar bijaksana. Dia bisa mengontrol dirinya. Sedangkan aku? Pengendalian diriku sudah hilang sejak dua puluh delapan hari yang lalu. Aku meminjam sebagian pengendalian dirinya, menggunakannya untuk menahan diriku untuk menyentuhnya seperti yang kulakukan di padang rumput hari itu.

Chanyeol memegang safe word-ku setiap malam. Aku tidak punya pengendalian diri sepertinya. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku untuk menyentuhnya dan mendengar suara-suara yang dibuatnya lagi. Martabat dan kebajikan mulai terdengar sangat berlebihan.

Aku bisa merasakan ereksinya menekan tubuhku tiap malam saat kami hendak tidur. Dia terangsang. Karena aku. Setiap malam. Bahkan di malam saat kami tidak bercumbu dan kami hanya membicarakan hal-hal yang membuat kami bersedih. Kami masih terangsang saat merasakan tekanan tubuh satu sama lain di bawah selimut.

Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya dia bisa menangani semua frustrasi seksual yang terpendam. Tentunya aku tidak bisa mengeluh, karena dia melakukan itu semua untuk aku. Karena aku. Tapi, aku penasaran bagaimana dia bisa menahan diri tiap malam. Aku sering kali begitu kesulitan menahan nafsu.

Tentu saja, ada malam di mana nafsu itu tidak bisa membuat hariku membaik. Terkadang suasana hatiku sudah sedih, bahkan sebelum aku datang ke kamarnya. Dia akan memelukku dan membiarkanku menangis. Dia selalu mendengarkan masalahku, tidak peduli sesepele apa kenyataannya, dan dia selalu bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Hari-hari di sekolah masih terasa sulit. Tapi, aku punya Chanyeol di sisiku ditiap kesempatan. Dia berjalan bersamaku melalui lorong-lorong sekolah, memelototi orang-orang, dan terkadang tubuhnya membeku, karena ada sesuatu yang membuatnya marah. Aku meremas pinggangnya dan berbisik aku mencintainya sambil melihat lantai saat kami terus berjalan. Hal ini sepertinya berhasil membuatnya rileks.

Istirahat makan siang menjadi waktu favoritku di sekolah. Aku bisa berada sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol setelah melepas hoodie. Dia memeluk bahuku dan aku mengusap lututnya.

Aku, Sehun, dan Jessica bisa mengobrol tentang biografi tokoh sejarah. Aku lebih takut bicara langsung pada Sehun, tapi aku bisa bicara dengan baik pada Jessica. Hal ini selalu membebani pikiranku sebelumnya, karena aku dan Jessica tidak pernah punya ketertarikan pada hal yang sama—sebelum aku mengetahui dia juga menyukai sejarah. Namun, kami masih menyebut hubungan kami sebagi pertemanan, karena kami berdua berhubungan dengan Luhan.

Aku mulai membuatkannya sekantong kue setelah bicara panjang lebar dengannya. Dia galak, dan dia tidak menyukai laki-laki favorit pertama dan keduaku. Tapi, dia adalah orang yang paling dekat yang bisa kuanggap sebagai teman perempuan tanpa punya hubungan darah langsung denganku. Dan aku tidak ingin dia merasa seperti "orang luar" saat kami semua punya sekantong kue, sedangkan dia tidak memilikinya.

Keesokan harinya, saat aku memberikan sekantong kue padanya di meja makan, dia berkomentar tentang kue akan membuatnya gemuk. Tapi, aku bisa melihat sudut bibirnya berkedut membentuk senyuman setelah dia membuka kantong kue dan mulai memakannya.

Aku hampir pingsan saat Chanyeol dan Luhan mulai bicara. Aku sangat takut pada awalnya, dan berharap bisa menghilang ke dalam jaket kulit Chanyeol, karena sudah memperkirakan Perang Dunia Ketiga akan dimulai. Tapi sebaliknya, mereka membandingkan selera musik. Ini mengerikan sekaligus menakjubkan, karena melihat mereka setuju pada suatu hal tanpa ada tanda-tanda dendam atau menggeram. Mereka saling tersenyum saat menyadari beberapa selera musik mereka sama. Bahkan bakteri pemakan daging pun tidak bisa merusak suasana hatiku saat itu.

Dan saat aku masuk ke mobil Luhan, dia benar-benar memujiku karena menemukan seorang laki-laki dengan selera musik yang bagus. Aku ternganga saat dia tersenyum dalam perjalanan pulang. Aku sudah bertanya-tanya apa yang akan membuatnya sadar kalau Chanyeol memang menakjubkan selama berminggu-minggu. Dan ternyata, musik adalah jawabannya.

Dan setelah hari itu, Luhan tidak pernah lagi menatap tajam Chanyeol. Sebaliknya, dia sesekali menanyakan tentang album baru band tertentu, atau menghina pakaiannya. Dalam pertemanan bersama Luhan, ini adalah hal yang baik.

Aku sudah bilang pada Chanyeol tentang ini saat kami berjalan ke kelas Biologi, supaya dia mengerti kekonyolan ejekan pakaian dari Luhan. Ucapanku membuatnya tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya saat aku meremas pinggangnya lebih erat sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku tidak pernah lagi membiarkan pelajaran Olahraga membuatku patah semangat. Tidak peduli seberapa sering Sulli menatapku dengan tajam atau Yongguk bersembunyi dariku. Aku mencoba melakukan hal terbaik untuk mengabaikan mereka dengan menghitung mundur waktu sampai bel berdering, dan aku bisa berjalan keluar pintu untuk bertemu Chanyeol, yang selalu menungguku dengan senyum miringnya.

Perjalanan pulang bersama Luhan menjadi lebih nyaman, karena aku akhirnya bisa secara bertahap membicarakan hubunganku dengan Chanyeol dalam obrolan kami. Aku akan membuat topik ringan tentang Chanyeol; seperti kue favoritnya, betapa dia sangat menyukai masakanku, bagaimana manisnya Chanyeol yang selalu memelukku saat berjalan di lorong-lorong sekolah. Aku takut menyentuh topik yang mungkin akan membuat Luhan marah, seperti keintiman fisik kami, di luar apa yang sudah dilihatnya.

Aku rasa dia tahu, tapi dia tidak pernah memancing-mancingku untuk menceritakan hal itu padanya. Mungkin suatu hari nanti aku akan mampu bicara padanya dengan bebas.

Saat kami sampai di rumah, aku biasanya duduk bersamanya, di kamarnya, dan membaca majalah remaja konyolnya selagi dia mengerjakan PR atau menata lemari pakaiannya. Dia selalu menyeringai saat melihatku membaca, mungkin dia pikir sisi femininnya sudah mulai memengaruhiku. Tapi, itu sama sekali tidak benar.

Aku masih memperbolehkannya mendadaniku setiap akhir pekan. Dan aku sangat senang saat pakaian yang disarankannya terlihat lebih kasual, walaupun firasatku mengatakan dia perlahan-lahan mulai mengarahkanku ke pakaian yang lebih modis. Aku masih menggunakan hak vetoku pada pilihan pertamanya setiap Sabtu. Aku rasa dia memang merencanakan hal seperti itu. Dasar Si Pirang Licik.

Dan setiap malam aku akan membuatkan makan malam untuk kami bertiga. Bibi Irene akan selalu tersenyum saat membahas hari yang kami lalu. Firasatku mengatakan Luhan merasa lebih nyaman mendiskusikan hal-hal tentang Sehun, karena aku juga punya beberapa informasi yang bisa kutawarkan dalam topik kekasih. Bukan berarti aku mau membaginya.

Aku semakin tidak sabar menunggu pukul sepuluh tiba. Aku selalu membuat kue dan meletakkan delapan kantong di atas meja setelahnya. Aku sampai menggunakan empat loyang setiap malam. Aku menyukainya. Aku senang ada begitu banyak orang yang berbagi kreasiku. Sedikit memalukan sebenarnya, karena aku harus membagi pengalaman pribadiku lewat nama kue. Terutama saat nama-nama kueku seperti, Berry Tasty Nibbles. Tentu saja hanya aku dan Chanyeol yang tahu konteks sebenarnya.

Dia senang saat aku menggunakan gigiku ketika bercumbu. Dia mungkin mengira aku tidak tahu, tapi aku menyadari setiap kali aku menggigiti daun telinganya, dia akan gemetaran.

Aku menyimpan informasi itu untuk kondisi keputusasaan. Saat aku harus menguji ketahanannya dan aku tidak bisa menarik rambutnya. Itu mungkin trik licikku, dan aku hanya akan menggunakannya pada saat-saat tertentu saja.

Saat aku memanjat jenjang tanaman rambat dan masuk ke kamarnya, aku selalu cemas. Aku selalu khawatir ada hal yang terjadi selama kami berpisah, dan dia kembali tenggelam dalam kenangannya. Aku akan menggoyang-goyangkan kakiku, menunggunya membukakan pintu. Aku akan mengecek keningnya terlebih dahulu sebelum memerhatikan hal lainnya.

Ini semua karena kejadian yang terjadi di suatu malam sebelum kedatanganku. Aku melihat kerutan di keningnya dan langsung tahu dia punya masalah. Ini sama sekali tidak terduga, karena dia baik-baik saja di sekolah siangnya. Tapi, aku kenal baik dengan perilakunya. Dia bertingkah sama seperti ini saat Bibi Irene bertanya tentang masa kecilnya.

Dia makan dengan tenang, sambil sesekali melirik ke laci tempat buku sketsanya tersimpan. Tapi, saat dia selesai makan, aku tidak ingin membiarkannya berkubang dalam kesedihan seorang diri.

Aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti malam itu, saat dia datang ke rumahku untuk makan malam. Aku menariknya berbaring di sampingku dan membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. Aku memintanya menceritakan padaku tentang ibunya. Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, dia mendapat kibasan rasa sakit, lalu memejamkan matanya. Dan saat dia kembali membukanya, dia sekali lagi berubah menjadi laki-laki polos dan rentan—versi Chanyeol yang sangat asing bagiku.

Dia mulai memutar-mutar sejumput rambutku di jarinya, di belakang punggungku, persis seperti yang dia lakukan waktu itu. Dia tersenyum sendu saat menceritakan kembali peristiwa ulang tahun ibunya saat dia masih kecil; bagaimana dia membuatkan kartu ucapan ulang tahun untuk ibunya seorang diri. Dia membuat kertas berbentuk hati dan meniup balon. Senyum Chanyeol semakin lebar, dia menggelengkan kepalanya saat bercerita tentang lem yang digunakannya mengotori meja dapur, dan dia menggunakan baju yang dikenakannya untuk membersihkan noda lem.

Dia terlihat sangat bangga dengan kartu ucapan yang dibuatnya saat mendeskripsikan dengan detail yang sempurna kejadian itu sambil terus memutar-mutar rambutku di jarinya. Dia membuat kartu ucapan dengan kertas berwarna merah muda dan hijau dengan spidol hitam. Dia tiga kali gagal membuatnya. Dia akhirnya melipat salah satu kertas merah muda dan memotongnya berbentuk setengah hati dari tengah. Saat dia selesai dan membuka lipatannya, ternyata hasilnya tidak simetris.

Dia mulai memutar-mutar rambutku sambil tersenyum dan kembali menceritakan padaku bagaimana proses yang sama juga tidak berhasil pada kertas hijau, dan dia membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu untuk mengerjakannya.

Aku tertawa pelan saat dia menyampaikan perdebatan dalam hatinya tentang apa sebaiknya dia menambahkan glitter atau tidak. Matanya semakin melebar dan lebih polos saat menceritakan bagaimana dia memberikan semua kejutan itu pada ibunya.

Aku bisa membayangkannya. Chanyeol kecil yang begitu bersemangat dan gembira menyodorkan kartu ucapan ulang tahun pada ibunya, yang menyambutnya dengan antusias, sedangkan bajunya berlepotan lem.

Senyumnya semakin lebar saat menjelaskan reaksi ibunya. Bahagia dan berbinar-binar. Sama bangganya dengan Chanyeol sendiri.

Dia bilang ibunya meletakkan kartu ucapan itu di samping tempat tidur ayah dan ibunya malam itu, dan kemudian ibunya menyenandungkan lagu pengantar tidur sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengecup pipinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menghela napas. "Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi dengan kartu itu setelahnya," bisiknya merenung.

Dan saat dia mencoba untuk mengingat kembali sambil menatap mataku, senyum ganjilnya perlahan hilang. Keningnya berkerut, dan matanya berkaca-kaca penuh penderitaan. Dia membuka mulutnya, namun menutupnya kembali.

Dia mulai memutar-mutar rambutku dengan marah, dan terus membuka dan menutup mulutnya. Seolah-olah dia tahu apa yang terjadi pada kartu itu, tapi dia tidak bisa merangkai kata.

Aku langsung memeluknya erat-erat. Wajahku berada di lekuk lehernya. Dia diam-diam menitikkan air mata di bahuku, dan aku berjuang menahan tangisanku sendiri dan terus memeluknya.

Ada suatu hal dari kisahnya yang membuatku sedih bukan main, meskipun ini adalah memori kebahagiaannya. Ada suatu hal tentang kartu ulang tahun yang dibuatnya membuatku berusaha menahan air mata dan membelai rambutnya. Aku punya firasat kartu itu ikut terbakar dalam api.

Ini tentang kartu merah muda dan hijau berbentuk hati yang tidak simetris.

Dua kertas itu seharusnya menjadi hati yang sempurna. Tapi, ketidaksimetrisannya membuat hati itu timpang.

Dia menghabiskan banyak waktu dan usaha untuk membuatnya. Gestur kecil itu membuatnya bangga dan gembira saat menyerahkan kartu hati pada ibunya di hari ulang tahun.

Dia melakukan semua itu untuk ibunya. Wanita yang sama, yang menyenandungkan lagu tidur untuknya setiap malam, dan membiarkan pakaiannya ternoda lumpur saat menggali lubang di kebun setiap musim panas. Dia memberi ibunya semua cintanya, sama seperti semua anak-anak lain di muka Bumi ini untuk ibunya. Cinta tanpa syarat dan pertanyaan. Dia berusaha membuat kertas berbentuk hati dengan sempurna untuk ibunya.

Dan saat aku merasakan kesakitannya meresap di material sweater-ku, aku ingin menemukan dan memohon pada ibunya untuk menceritakan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Aku ingin bertanya bagaimana dia bisa tega melakukan semua hal itu pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya ingin cinta, kasih sayang, dan penerimaannya. Aku ingin menatap ibunya tepat di matanya dan mencoba memahami apa yang membuatnya berpaling dari Chanyeol.

Tapi, bayangan Chanyeol kecil sedang melipat-lipat kertas membuatku merasakan hal yang paling mendesak dalam hidupku.

Aku ingin melacak keberadaan ibunya dan meludahi wajah wanita sialan itu.

 _Right before my eyes I saw my heart it came to life_

 _This ain't easy, it's not meant to be_

 _Every story has its scars_

- **Remedy, Adele**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **tbc**


	32. Valentine Pineapple Pairs

**© angstgoddess003**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Baekhyun POV**_

Aku meletakkan tangan di lutut dan mengusapnya dengan gelisah selagi Luhan memutar-mutar rambutku di sekeliling pengeriting rambut. Dia berceloteh riang dengan Jessica yang sedang membolak-balik majalah di tempat tidur.

Aku yakin Luhan sudah berencana untuk menyuruhku memakai pakaian ini, berbarengan dengan rencana malam istimewanya dengan Sehun. Dia mengeluarkan sepotong celana kulit di hari sebelumnya; membuatku terpaksa menghabiskan hak veto. Aku seharusnya tahu ini.

Dia juga terlihat lega saat aku memberitahunya kalau aku dan Chanyeol tidak punya rencana apa-apa untuk malam ini. Tapi itu bohong tentu saja. Aku sudah membuat menu besar sebagai pengganti kado untuk Chanyeol; mengingat reaksinya melihat kado terakhirku sebelumnya.

Sayangnya, tidak punya rencana dengan Chanyeol seperti memberi lampu hijau pada Luhan untuk menyuruhku mengenakkan pakaian ini. Kemeja merah marun, dengan potongan leher berbentuk persegi yang sangat rendah dan mengancam untuk memamerkan push-up braku —alias perangkat penyiksaan—yang berwarna senada kalau aku salah-salah bergerak. Dan kemudian rok selutut yang juga berwarna merah.

Pada kenyataannya, ini semua jauh lebih baik daripada yang Luhan usulkan pada awalnya. Dia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sepotong rok mini berwarna merah muda dengan antusias sebelum aku terang-terangan menolaknya. Dia cemberut sampai aku menjelaskan logika di balik penolakanku sambil meringis. Cemberutnya berubah menjadi kerutan kening dan permintaan maaf, karena dia menyadari rok mini akan mengekspos sebuah bekas lukaku yang panjang.

Aku harap pengalaman itu akan berhasil menyelamatkanku dari keseharusan mengenakkan rok. Aku sangat keliru.

Aku harus mendengar Luhan dan Jessica berceloteh se-'menggemaskan' apa penampilanku saat mereka memaksaku berputar di tengah kamar Luhan.

Menggemaskan.

Itu penghinaan.

Rasanya mirip seperti anjing malang yang biasa kau lihat di depan umum. Anjing-anjing yang mengenakkan tutu merah muda dengan ekspresi menyedihkan selagi pemiliknya mengarak mereka sambil menyeringai puas.

Kakiku bergerak tidak nyaman selagi aku meringis melihat belahan dadaku di cermin dan kemudian menatap tajam bayangan Luhan.

Hari Valentine sudah resmi menjadi hari yang paling tidak kusukai.

Dan segera setelah Luhan berjalan keluar pintu pukul enam sore, aku akan kembali mengenakkan pakaian biasaku. Hoodie-ku tidak pernah terlihat begitu mengundang seperti sekarang sebelumnya.

Namun, harus kuakui, aku cukup menikmati soreku bersama 'gadis-gadis'. Aku merasa normal bersama orang lain, selain Chanyeol, untuk sesekali. Agak menyegarkan mendengar mereka bergosip dan mengobrol tentang hal-hal yang biasa gadis-gadis lain bicarakan, seolah-olah aku salah seorang dari mereka.

Luhan kembali memutar sejumput rambutku di pengeriting, "Jadi saat aku akhirnya bicara dengan manajer mereka di telepon, aku langsung menghina persediaannya yang rendah dan karyawannya yang tidak kompeten," ucapnya sambil tersenyum licik dan melirik Jessica di balik bahunya, yang masih membolak-balik majalah di tempat tidur. "Aku mendapatkan kostum bikini Princess Leia dua hari lebih cepat dan lima puluh ribu won lebih murah," sambungnya.

Aku dan Jessica meringis bersamaan saat dia menyebutkan kostum apa yang dikenakannya untuk Sehun. Princess Leia adalah fantasi Sehun, dan Luhan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk memesanan kostumnya secara online dan menyempurnakan setiap detail kejutan.

Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menonton Return of the Jedi lagi.

Jessica menghela napas dan bersandar ke kepala tempat tidur. "Kau terlalu berlebihan. Kris sudah sangat puas saat aku berlutut selama sepuluh menit," ucapnya menyeringai melihat halaman majalah.

Luhan memutar mata sebelum mengerutkan kening melihat seutas rambutku yang tidak melengkung sesuai seleranya. "Tidak semua orang berbakat dalam seni fellatio, Jessica," gumamnya sambil menggeleng.

Jessica mendengus. "Kalau aku berbakat, dia akan mencapai klimaks dalam lima menit," jawabnya sambil menaikkan alis dan menatap bayangan Luhan di cermin.

Mereka berdua saling mencibir dan Luhan meraih sejumput rambutku lagi sambil menggeleng.

Jessica kemudian menatapku di cermin. "Catat itu baik-baik, Mary Sue," ucapnya sambil mengedipkan mata dengan sugestif.

Pipiku langsung memerah dan aku cepat-cepat mengalihkan tatapan. Aku tidak bisa mengerti kenapa mereka bisa begitu santainya membahas hal-hal semacam ini. Aku bahkan tidak bisa bicara tentang berciuman dengan Chanyeol tanpa wajahku berubah warna seperti rokku.

Luhan tertawa pelan di belakang sambil melepaskan sejumput rambutku yang sudah ikal dari pengeriting rambut.

"Baekhyun hanya perlu mencatatnya, kalau dia memang melakukannya," gumamnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir dan kembali sibuk dengan rambutku.

Aku melirik bayangannya di cermin, agak tersinggung. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku tidak melakukannya?" tanyaku sedikit kesal mendengar nada merendahkan dalam suaranya.

Kepalanya langsung tersentak dan dia menatap pantulan bayanganku di cermin. "Aku kira kau dan Chanyeol tidak pernah berhubungan seks," ucapnya kaget, matanya melebar.

Aku menahan ringisan dan mengalihkan tatapanku ke pangkuan.

"Itu bukan hal yang sama," gumamku sambil menarik material kain merah rokku yang gatal.

Luhan mencibir. "Semantik, Baekhyun. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa kau meletakkan penis di mulutmu adalah karena kau ingin meletakkannya di tempat lain," ucapnya sedikit kasar selagi meraih sejumput rambutku lagi.

Aku mendengar Jessica cekikikan dari tempat tidur. Aku mendongakkan kepala dan kembali menatap Luhan. "Bagaimana kalau aku memang menginginkannya?" bentakku.

Ini bukan urusannya, dan aku sudah lelah diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

Luhan menarik rambutku dari pengeriting dan menyipitkan matanya. "Percayalah padaku. Kau tidak menginginkannya," jawabnya singkat, dia terlihat sangat marah, lebih dari seharusnya.

Aku ternganga. "Apa kau berharap aku tetap perawan selamanya?" tanyaku tidak percaya, aku benar-benar bingung melihat reaksinya.

Luhan memelototi rambutku di pengeriting, dia menolak menatap mataku.

"Ketika ada Park Chanyeol yang terlibat, ya," jawabnya tajam, sementara Jessica terus membolak-balikkan majalah dengan bosan.

Aku kaget mendengar pernyataannya.

"Wow. Aku baru saja mendapat kuliah dari Princess Labia," seruku tidak percaya.

Jessica terkekeh di tempat tidur.

Luhan melepaskan rambutku dari pengeriting dan meletakkan tangannya di pinggul. "Aku dan Sehun berbeda," ucapnya sambil mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Benarkah? Apa dasarmu berkata seperti itu?" dengusku jengkel.

Dia memutar mata, meraih sejumput rambutku lagi dan memutar-mutarnya di sekeliling pengeriting rambut.

"Pertama, Sehun bukan orang brengsek," jawabnya, sementara Jessica mendengus tidak setuju dari tempat tidur.

Aku mendesah dan bahuku seketika merosot. "Aku kira kau dan Chanyeol sudah berteman," ucapku sedih.

Aku benar-benar senang membayangkan mereka sudah sedikit akur.

Luhan menggeleng saat dia melepaskan rambutku. "Hanya karena dia punya selera musik yang bagus, bukan berarti aku mau duduk diam dan menontonnya merusak sepupuku," jawabnya mengertak.

Aku menggeleng meskipun rambutku masih terhalang pengeriting.

"Kau salah, Luhan," bisikku, berusaha mati-matian menahan amarah dalam diri. Aku melihatnya melepaskan rambutku dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah dari marah ke prihatin.

"Oke," ujarnya menghela napas, lalu meletakkan pengeriting rambut di atas meja dan berdiri di sampingku dengan tangan di pinggul. "Katakan padaku," lanjutnya serius. "Apa yang akan dia ucapkan ketika melihat bekas lukamu?" bisiknya pelan sambil menatap mataku lewat refleksi cermin.

Aku mengepalkan tangan erat-erat di lutut. Jessica melirikku hati-hati dari atas majalah yang dibacanya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengenalnya," ucapku menggeleng.

Aku ingin bilang padanya kalau Chanyeol sudah pernah melihat bekas lukaku, tapi aku rasa itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin marah.

Jessica duduk tegak di tempat tidur dan dia menatapku dengan muram. "Aku kenal Chanyeol," ucapnya diam-diam. "Dia bisa bersikap kejam, keras, dan egois," simpulnya penuh kedengkian.

Aku memutar kepala melihatnya, membuat semua ikal rambutku terpental.

"Kalian berdua hanya kenal dengan Chanyeol yang kalian buat-buat sendiri, versi kalian sendiri, karena membencinya," geramku.

Jessica jengkel melihatku. Asumsi mereka memang hanya dibuat-buat saja, mereka tidak mau melihat lebih jauh apa yang sudah dilakukan Chanyeol atau mempertanyakan niatnya.

Luhan mendengus gusar, membuatku kembali menatapnya marah. Dia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dariku.

"Baiklah," ucapnya sambil mengangkat tangan dan kemudian berbalik melihatku sambil menyeringai jahat. "Tapi ketika Park Chanyeol memberitahu semua orang di kota ini tentang bagaimana dia berhasil meniduri tetangganya yang aneh, jangan mengeluh padaku," sambungnya keji dan duduk di tempat tidur, di samping Jessica, yang juga terlihat kaget dengan ucapan Luhan.

Wajahku langsung pucat, rasanya dia baru saja memukulku keras-keras. Dia menyilangkan tangannya di dada tanpa rasa bersalah dan memelototiku. Sebagian dari diriku ingin menangis, dan sebagian lainnya ingin menerjang dan menampar wajahnya.

Aku melakukan hal terbaik yang bisa kulakukan.

Aku berdiri dan berbalik ke pintu, material kain rok tipis jelekku menggores kulit saat aku berjalan. Aku berhenti di ambang pintu dan berkedip cepat untuk menahan air mata terluka dan amarah, lalu berbalik menghadap ke arahnya dan Jessica yang masih duduk di tempat tidur.

Mataku sedikit buram melihat mereka. Sikap mereka ini merupakan contoh terbaik bagaimana aku diperlakukan setiap hari, dan aku akan mengutuk diri sendiri kalau mereka masih terus memperlakukanku dengan cara yang sama mulai sekarang. Aku ingin membuat mereka merasa bersalah.

Apa yang hendak kulakukan mungkin tidak adil bagi Chanyeol. Tapi apa yang mereka lakukan jauh lebih buruk.

"Chanyeol memang kacau," suaraku terdengar tenang. Aku tidak mengabaikan anggukan setuju Luhan saat dia mengangkat alisnya. "Tapi kau juga akan seperti itu kalau melihat ayahmu mati terbakar saat kau masih anak-anak," ucapku cepat, kata-kata ini terasa seperti api yang berusaha melarikan diri dari tenggorokanku.

Aku menikmati cara mata mereka melebar saat aku terus bicara sinis. "Dan kau juga akan semakin kacau kalau ibumu sendiri membuangmu seperti seonggok sampah setelah peristiwa kebakaran itu terjadi," lanjutku sambil menyipitkan mata.

Suaraku tersendat saat mengingat kartu ucapan berbentuk hati yang dibuat Chanyeol.

Lengan Luhan perlahan-lahan jatuh dari dadanya. Dia dan Jessica menatapku kaget. Aku harap mereka sudah merasa bersalah saat aku mempersiapkan diri untuk mengucapkan kata-kata berikutnya.

"Tapi orang-orang sepertimu jauh lebih kacau daripada Chanyeol," sambungku lagi, air mata sudah mengancam untuk keluar. "Karena kau terlalu sibuk menjadi ratu drama bodoh yang kau buat-buat sendiri, sampai-sampai kau tidak mau melihat hal lain," aku terus bicara, setetes air mata penuh kemarahan berhasil keluar.

Aku menatap Luhan sambil menyeringai jahat seperti ekspresinya sebelum ini.

"Dan dia satu-satunya orang di kota ini yang tidak pernah memperlakukanku seperti orang aneh," tukasku sengit.

Aku tidak menunggu reaksi mereka dan langsung berbalik, bergegas keluar dari kamar. Karena begitu kata itu meninggalkan bibirku, aku tahu hanya ada satu orang yang bisa menghapus semua kepahitan yang kurasakan.

Aku berlari menyusuri lorong dan ruang tengah, meraih hoodie-ku dari sofa dan memasangnya sembarangan saat air mata akhirnya tumpah dan mengalir deras di pipiku.

Aku menghapusnya dengan kesal dan memasang sepatuku sebelum melesat keluar pintu dan membantingnya dengan marah. Aku berpikir sejenak di tangga depan, karena aku sadar aku tidak bisa memanjat jenjang tanaman rambat di siang bolong. Aku menuruni tangga dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke pintu depan mereka untuk sekali ini saja.

Aku bahkan tidak menaikkan hoodie ke kepala. Semua ikal rambut menampar wajahku saat aku berlari melintasi halaman menuju kediaman Park. Aku tersandung melewati genangan air di rumput, sedangkan angin dingin terus mencambuk rambutku.

Aku buru-buru melompat menaiki tangga ke pintu besar bercat putih, lalu menggedornya keras-keras. Aku masih berusaha menahan air mata. Kemungkinan Chanyeol yang akan membukakan pintu sangat kecil, jadi aku melangkah mundur, lalu meremas tangan dan menunggu dengan tidak sabaran sampai seseorang menjawab. Dan saat aku hendak menggedor kembali, pintu terbuka.

Mata Kris melebar menatapku. Aku mulai menarik ujung lengan hoodie dengan gugup.

"Chanyeol," ucapku tersedak, berharap aku tidak butuh penjelasan lebih lanjut.

Dia mengerutkan kening dan sejenak menatapku kosong sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Aku akan memanggilnya," jawabnya tenang dan menoleh ke belakang bahunya sebelum kembali menatapku. "Kau mau masuk dan menunggu?" tanyanya ragu-ragu dan khawatir.

Aku mengangguk cepat, dan sangat lega saat Kris langsung menghilang ke dalam, meninggalkan pintu terbuka lebar bagiku.

Aku menunggu beberapa saat sebelum melangkah masuk, dan tidak repot-repot menutup pintu di belakangku, lalu berjalan masuk ke serambi. Rumah Keluarga Park sangat tenang, aku berdiri diam melihat ruang tamu mereka yang bercat cerah dan kembali menarik-narik lengan hoodie sambil menunggu Chanyeol dengan cemas.

Aku tidak pernah tiba-tiba muncul sebelumnya, dan aku harap dia tidak marah melihatku di sini. Aku akhirnya sadar dengan pakaian yang kukenakan dan menatap kakiku yang pucat sambil terus menunggunya.

Suara langkah kaki membuat kepalaku mendongak. Chanyeol muncul di ruang tamu. Dia mengenakkan baju kaus gelap dan celana jeans dan dia mengusap rambutnya yang berantakan dengan kesal, lalu berjalan ke serambi sambil menunduk. Saat matanya melihatku, matanya langsung melebar dan tubuhnya membeku.

Aku tidak mau menunggunya datang ke tempatku berdiri. Aku langsung mempersempit jarak di antara kami saat dia masih menatapku kebingungan; dan mengalungkan lenganku di pinggangnya dengan putus asa. Wajahku menempel di dadanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia perlahan-lahan membalas pelukanku, lalu mengalungkan lengannya di bahuku dan membelai rambutku sambil menurunkan wajahnya ke atas kepalaku. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, seperti yang kulakukan, saat aku meremas pinggangnya dan memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" bisiknya di rambutku dengan cemas.

Aku menggeleng. Memori tentang pertengkaran membuat air mataku kembali tumpah. Sebuah isak tangis berhasil melarikan diri sebelum aku bisa mengontrolnya. Aku semakin erat memeluknya dan membiarkan kehadirannya meringankan kepahitan kata memuakkan yang meracuniku.

Dia tidak bertanya lagi. Dia hanya berdiri di serambi dan memelukku saat aku menangis diam-diam di dadanya selama sepuluh menit. Aku terus meneguk aroma tubuhnya dengan rakus, membiarkan belaiannya yang lembut menenangkanku sebelum kami mendengar suara ketukan pelan di pintu.

Dia mengangkat wajahnya dari rambutku untuk melihat pintu yang terbuka di belakangku, tapi aku tidak melepaskan pinggangnya dan terus membenamkan wajahku di kehangatan dadanya.

Dia mendengus melihat orang yang berdiri di ambang pintu. "Seharusnya aku tahu, kalian berdua memang ada hubungannya dengan ini," ucapnya kasar sambil mengepalkan sebelah tangan di ikal rambutku dengan hati-hati.

Aku mendengar suara desahan pelan dari belakangku saat Chanyeol memijat kulit kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Baekhyun?" bisik sebuah suara lembut. Aku kenal suara ini. Luhan. Rahangku terkatup erat. Aku kembali mendengar suaranya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf," ucapnya menyesal.

Sebelum aku sempat menjawab, Chanyeol menghela napas dalam-dalam dan tangannya mengepal lebih erat di rambutku.

"Perhatikan ini baik-baik, Jessica," ucap Chanyeol ke arah belakangku. Jessica sepertinya berdiri di sebelah Luhan.

Aku meringis, menyadari mereka mungkin sedang menganga melihat Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol tidak nyaman karena tahu kebenaran tentang masa lalunya.

"Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi," gumamku cepat di bahu Chanyeol, memaksa mereka untuk pergi sebelum Chanyeol curiga dengan tindakan mereka.

Serambi kembali tenang untuk beberapa saat sebelum aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mereka menjauh dan keluar diam-diam.

Aku mendesah di dada Chanyeol dan melonggarkan cengkeramanku di pinggangnya, lalu menarik diri untuk melihat wajahnya sambil meminta maaf.

"Maaf, aku tiba-tiba ke sini," gumamku menyesal selagi dia menatapku hati-hati.

Dia memutar mata dan menggeleng.

"Omong kosong. Kau bisa datang kapan pun yang kau mau," ucapnya dan menarik sebelah tangannya dari ikal rambutku untuk menghapus air mata yang tersisa di pipiku dengan ibu jarinya.

Caranya menatapku berhasil menghapus sebagian besar kepahitan yang kurasakan, tapi aku butuh satu hal lagi sebelum kembali ke rumah dan menghadapi mereka berdua. Aku berjinjit dan mengecup bibirnya, lenganku berpindah dari pinggangnya dan memeluk erat lehernya.

Dia bergumam, tangannya mengepal di rambutku dan lidahnya bergerak melawan bibirku dengan lembut.

Aku tersenyum di bibirnya. Gestur sederhananya bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik. Dia kembali tersenyum di bibirku dan menarik tubuhnya, lalu memiringkan kepala—melihat sekeliling serambi sebelum kembali menatapku dan menyeka rambut dari leherku.

Napasku berpacu saat dia bersandar ke leherku dan mengecup kulitku.

"Ngomong-ngomong ..." ucapnya sambil menghembuskan napas ke leherku, bibirnya beranjak ke telingaku dan mengecupnya perlahan. "Kau terlihat sangat seksi mengenakkan rok," bisiknya menggoda, sebelah tangannya menyentuh ikal rambutku.

Aku menahan erangan mendengar ucapannya dan membiarkan mataku terpejam.

Seksi.

Bukan menggemaskan.

Aku sudah bersiap-siap menciumi lehernya tanpa henti sebelum aku merasakannya menarik diri dariku. Aku membuka mata dan melihat bibirnya perlahan menyeringai. Aku tersenyum lebar sebelum berbalik dan keluar rumah. Sepertinya rok ini tidak terlalu menyebalkan.

Meskipun aku merasa bersalah karena tiba-tiba menyerbu ke kediaman Park, namun aku bersyukur sudah merasa lebih baik, dan aku tidak akan merusak malam kami dengan suasana hatiku yang jelek.

Setelah sampai di rumah, aku langsung ke kamar Luhan. Sejujurnya, kami berdua bereaksi berlebihan, karena kami sangat peduli pada dua orang yang berbeda. Dan itulah inti dari pertengkaran. Luhan peduli padaku dan dia tidak kenal baik dengan Chanyeol. Aku juga akan sepertinya kalau berada di posisi yang sama. Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana reaksinya kalau dia sampai tahu aku tanpa malu-malu sudah melemparkan diri pada Chanyeol selama dua bulan terakhir ini.

Saat aku mencapai ambang pintu, kepalanya langsung tersentak dari bahu Jessica di tempat tidur. Bahuku langsung merosot saat menyadarinya menangis. Dia terisak saat menatap ke arahku, dia terlihat sangat menyesal.

Aku mendesah pelan dan beringsut ke tempat tidurnya, lalu menjatuhkan tubuhku di sampingnya dan melemparkan lenganku di lehernya tanpa bicara. Dia berputar ke arahku dan membalas pelukanku dengan kencang, lengannya hampir menghancurkan tulang rusukku, dan dia terisak di bahuku.

"Aku sangat menyesal, Baekhyun. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu," ucapnya sedih meminta maaf, meremas tubuhku lebih erat.

Aku berusaha untuk mendesah. "Tidak apa-apa," ucapku memaafkannya. Suaraku terdengar kaku, karena pelukannya terasa menyakitkan.

Dia terisak pelan dan sedikit melonggarkan cengkeramannya, tapi tidak membiarkanku pergi. Jessica mendesah dari sampingnya. Aku menatapnya dari atas bahu Luhan.

"Ya," ucap Jessica gelisah sambil melihat kukunya. "Kurasa, aku juga," sambungnya dan mengangkat bahunya tidak acuh.

Aku tersenyum melihat upaya Jessica meminta maaf dan cepat-cepat memaafkannya. Sepertinya aku benar-benar menjadi gadis normal hari ini. Laki-laki, gosip, rambut dan belahan dada, pertengkaran, permintaan maaf yang terdengar canggung, dan semuanya.

Kami bertiga bersandar ke kepala ranjang setelahnya, dan Luhan merebahkan kepalanya di bahuku. Jessica terus membolak-balikkan halaman majalah selama suasana hening beberapa saat.

Luhan meraih tanganku yang terletak di atas rok dan menggenggamnya. "Apa itu semua benar-benar terjadi padanya?" bisik Luhan sambil bermain dengan jemariku.

Aku menatap sebuah poster di dinding dan mengangguk singkat, berharap dia tidak akan bertanya lebih lanjut tentang masa lalu Chanyeol. Aku sudah merasa bersalah.

Dia menggeleng di bahuku, menggelitik telingaku dengan rambut pirangnya. "Itu mengerikan," ucapnya sambil menarik napas sedih dan mengusap tanganku dengan ibu jarinya.

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang betapa mengerikannya peristiwa itu. Aku rasa kami semua bisa sedikit membayang peristiwa traumatis yang dialami Chanyeol waktu kecil.

Tuhan memberkati Jessica. Dia dengan gusar melemparkan majalah ke seberang kamar; membuatku dan Luhan kaget dan langsung memandanginya.

"Itulah sebabnya kenapa aku tidak pernah mengobrol tentang oral seks dengan perempuan," ucapnya jengkel sambil menatap kami berdua. "Seseorang selalu berakhir dengan menangis dan kabur dariku," sambungnya mendengus kesal.

Luhan dan aku menatapnya kosong sejenak. Dan kemudian kami berdua mulai mendengus dan tertawa mendengar pernyataannya. Jessica memutar mata dan kembali bersandar ke kepala ranjang. Suasana suram sudah menghilang.

Kami kembali melanjutkan aktivitas sebelumnya. Luhan menyuruhku duduk di kursi riasnya dan menata rambutku lagi. Dalam upaya untuk mendekatkan diri lebih baik pada Jessica, aku memberanikan diri untuk kembali menyinggung topik fellatio sambil menatap tajam pangkuanku.

Luhan tersenyum dan menggeleng saat Jessica dengan antusias menjelaskan proses yang terdengar menjijikkan bagiku. Aku lebih tertarik pada garis besarnya, tapi tidak dengan hal-hal terperinci. Aku yakin tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan hal-hal yang dia jelaskan pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol baru bisa menjamahiku tanpa aku harus mengucapkan safe world selama seminggu. Aku masih berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melepas baju di depannya agar dia bisa menyentuh kulitku.

Setelah Jessica puas menggambarkan setiap teknik menggoyangkan lidah dengan sangat detail dan spesifik—aku bahkan tidak bisa mengulanginya dalam pikiran tanpa wajahku merah padam—aku duduk diam di kursi. Aku terpesona dan sedikit kaget menatap matanya melalui cermin.

Aku dan Jessica cukup senang saat Luhan hanya mencibir mendengar pelajaran yang Jessica berikan. Luhan tidak keberatan kalau aku tahu tentang hal-hal semacam itu dan dia sama sekali tidak kaget mendengar detail penjelasan Jessica.

Tidak seorang pun dari kami berlari keluar sambil menangis setelahnya.

Bibi Irene tiba di rumah pukul empat sore dan berlarian ke sekeliling ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa saat aku, Luhan, dan Jessica menatapnya heran dari sofa di ruang tengah. Entah bagaimana mereka berhasil membujukku menonton film Hari Valentine sambil menunggu pukul enam tiba agar mereka berdua bisa pergi menghabiskan malam dengan kekasih masing-masing.

Rencana bualan mereka terdengar cukup klasik. Jessica menginap di rumah kami. Luhan menginap di rumah Jessica. Atau setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan orang tua mereka.

Satu-satunya penjelasan yang diucapkan Bibi Irene saat dia akhirnya berdiri di depan kami dengan napas terengah-engah adalah keadaan darurat di kantornya yang harus segera diselesaikan dan dia akan pulang sebelum tengah malam.

Bibi Irene mengenakkan mantel panjang dan anting berlian dan rambutnya tertata sempurna. Itu semua tidak luput dari perhatianku. Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya apa dr. Park juga punya keadaan darurat di tempat kerja, jadi mereka bisa melewatkan malam bersama.

Luhan dan Jessica keluar pukul enam dan meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah. Aku dengan gembira mulai mempersiapkan makanan besar untuk Hari Valentine bersama Chanyeol. Ini sedikit memakan waktu, butuh tiga jam untuk membuatnya dari awal, meskipun aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa bahan di hari sebelumnya.

Aku mengerutkan kening melihat berbagai wajan yang akan kugunakan untuk mempersiapkan chicken pot pie, homemade makaroni dan keju, dan makanan penutup puding pisang. Biasanya aku tidak pernah membuatkan hidangan penutup, karena aku membawakan Chanyeol makanan larut malam, tapi hanya inilah hadiah Hari Valentine dariku, jadi aku sedikit bersemangat membuatkan makanan mewah untuknya.

Aku membuat Valentine Pineapple Pairs pukul sembilan malam.

Dan pada pukul sepuluh, tasku sudah penuh terisi banyak wadah makanan, dan aku berusaha keras untuk menutup ritsletingnya. Setelah semuanya selesai, aku langsung menyeka rambut dari wajah dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Aku masih memakai rok tipis selutut berwarna merah. Dan aku sadar aku mengenakkannya hanya karena Chanyeol berpikir rok ini seksi, walaupun terasa gatal di kaki. Dan pakaian ini sepertinya juga tidak cocok dengan sneaker usang dan hoodie, tapi aku tidak memedulikannya dan langsung menyandang tas segera setelah mengunci pintu kamarku dengan aman.

Aku memerhatikan sekeliling ruangan rumah untuk memastikan seolah-olah aku sudah masuk ke kamar sebelum melangkah keluar lewat pintu belakang. Ikal rambutku kembali menampar wajah saat aku berbalik mengintai halaman yang gelap dengan hati-hati dan akhirnya mulai mendaki jenjang tanaman rambat menuju balkon kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedang menungguku seperti biasa. Dia membukakan pintu dan berdiri di kamarnya yang terang, menatap mataku sambil tersenyum miring saat aku masuk. Keningnya tidak berkerut.

Sekali lagi aku berterima kasih pada suasana hatiku yang sudah jauh lebih baik dan berbalik menghadap ke arahnya ketika pintu ditutup. Saat dia berbalik dan menatapku, aku merasa seperti berada di rumah. Sendirian di kamar bersama Chanyeol tanpa banyak pikiran atau kepahitan. Dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium bibirku dengan lembut.

Saat jemariku hendak meraih rambutnya dan memperdalam ciuman kami, dia membawa tangannya ke atas, dan menyelipkan tali tas dari bahuku dan menariknya.

Sebelah alisnya terangkat menatapku.

"Apa kita bersiap-siap pergi untuk musim dingin?" tanyanya sambil menarik tasku yang berat dan menggembung dari punggung. "Bukan berarti aku keberatan," ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Aku memutar mata sambil menarik paksa tasku dari cengkeramannya dan berjalan ke tempat tidur.

"Ini untuk acara istimewa," ucapku mengangkat bahu, lalu membuka ritsleting tas dan mengeluarkan selembar selimut tipis.

Dia melirikku penasaran saat aku membentangkannya di atas tempat tidur dan mulai membongkar semua wadah makanan. Matanya terbelalak melihat tumpukan wadah makanan.

"Kau sadar, kan, satu orang tidak akan bisa makan makanan sebanyak ini," gumamnya sambil mengerutkan kening.

Aku kembali memutar mata dan menarik dua kaleng soda dari tas.

"Ya, tapi aku memang membuat makanan untuk dua orang," jawabku sambil tersenyum dan menyerahkan soda.

Dia akhirnya paham dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Aku tidak pernah makan bersama Chanyeol di kamarnya sebelum ini, biasanya aku makan malam bersama Luhan dan Bibi Irene sebelum datang ke sini. Tapi malam ini berbeda.

Tatapan mata Chanyeol perlahan berjalan ke bawah tubuhku dan melihat kakiku untuk sepersekian detik sebelum dia cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke wadah makanan di tempat tidur dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di pinggir hamparan selimut.

Aku berbalik untuk membuka hoodie. Aku merasa cemas saat melirik dadaku. Rasanya belahan dadaku semakin terlihat tidak mengenakan selama empat jam terakhir.

Aku merapikan baju untuk menutupi bra merahku saat mendengar suara kaleng soda dibuka. Aku menarik napas untuk menguatkan hati, karena aku mulai menyesali keputusanku yang tidak jadi mengganti pakaian. Aku bisa merasakan panas menjalari wajah, dan perlahan-lahan berbalik menghadap Chanyeol di tempat tidur.

Dia sedang meminum soda saat aku berbalik melihatnya dan melemparkan hoodie di ujung tempat tidur. Matanya terbelalak melihat dadaku. Tangannya perlahan menurunkan kaleng soda dari mulut saat aku naik ke tempat tidur, wajahku merah padam karena matanya menatap lama belahan dadaku dan menelan ludah.

Dia dengan cepat mengalihkan tatapannya ke selimut, kemudian sebelah tangannya menarik-narik rambutnya sendiri, lalu meletakkan kaleng soda di meja samping tempat tidur. Aku duduk di depannya dan meraih wadah makanan, lalu membukanya, kemudian menatanya di depan kami.

Dia melihat wadah di depannya sambil tersenyum, lalu mengambil garpu dan mulai makan dengan antusias. Aku tersenyum mendengar gumaman apresiasinya dan mulai makan. Chicken pot pie sepertinya menjadi pemenang. Makanan ini cukup lezat dipadukan dengan makaroni dan keju.

Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya ke meja dan mengambil kaleng soda, akhirnya dia mengangkat tatapan matanya dan memandangku.

"Jadi ..." ucapnya tenang, tatapannya berjalan turun ke leherku, kemudian cepat-cepat melihat makanannya sendiri sambil sedikit mengerutkan kening. "Apa kau, eh ... pergi ke mana saja hari ini?" tanyanya sambil membawa kaleng soda ke bibirnya.

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Hanya ke sini," jawabku jujur.

Dia menurunkan kaleng soda dan meletakkannya kembali di meja. Ekspresi lega terpetakan di wajahnya. Dia mengangguk dan kembali makan.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chanyeol POV**_

Terima kasih, Tuhan. Karena payudaranya hampir tumpah keluar dari atasan merah gelapnya.

Secara pribadi, aku sama sekali tidak mengeluh melihatnya, tapi aku takut harus melakukan pembunuhan kecil-kecilan pada semua bajingan lain yang melihatnya.

Tapi aku kenal baik gadisku. Wajahnya masih memerah saat dia makan dengan tenang di depanku. Aku membiarkan remaja bajingan penuh hormon di dalam diriku berlama-lama menatap kakinya yang telanjang dan terselip di bawah rok berenda merah.

Aku tidak membiarkan mataku mengembara ke dadanya, karena aku tidak akan bisa berpaling dengan cepat sebelum dia menyadarinya. Luhan dan Jessica sialan. Mereka menyuruh gadisku berpakaian seperti boneka dan entah bagaimana berhasil menyakiti perasaannya tadi siang.

Aku kesal saat Kris datang menggedor pintu kamarku dan bicara samar-samar aku kedatangan tamu. Aku tidak sedang menunggu siapa-siapa, tapi saat aku melihat Baekhyun berdiri di serambi dengan mata merah, aku sedikit panik. Kemudian mereka berdua muncul. Itu sudah cukup banyak menjawab pertanyaanku selagi gadisku menangis di dadaku. Belum lagi mereka hanya menganga melihatku berusaha menghibur Baekhyun.

Jadi aku lebih dari sekedar lega saat gadisku datang malam ini tanpa senyum dipaksakan. Dan jujur saja, dia benar-benar terlihat seksi mengenakkan rok itu. Dan kemudian rambut ikalnya yang mengkilap mengalir di punggungnya dan terpental saat dia naik ke tempat tidur. Rambut gadisku terus bergerak di sekitar dadanya saat dia membungkuk cukup rendah dan memberikan pemandangan yang ... oh, Tuhan, aku harus berhenti memikirkannya.

Aku makan pot pie dan makaroni dan kejunya yang lezat sambil mengerang dan bergumam, membuat gadisku tersenyum dengan setiap gigitan, dan memaksa perhatianku terfokus pada apa pun, selain payudaranya. Aku sudah bisa memegangnya hampir seminggu penuh tanpa ada tanda-tanda safe word yang muncul. Jadi tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menatapnya, karena aku bisa menyentuhnya setiap malam.

Aku sedikit kaget gadisku juga membawa makanan penutup. Tidak biasanya aku makan malam mewah seperti ini. Dan hidangannya benar-benar lezat.

Dia mulai merasa nyaman saat bertanya tentang hariku dan makan pudingnya sambil tersenyum. Aku mengangkat bahu, karena benar-benar tidak ada kejadian menarik di sepanjang hari ini, sebab aku terus-terusan mengkhawatirkannya. Aku bilang begitu padanya. Dia melirikku meminta maaf dan memasukkan sendok ke dalam mulutnya. Aku menatap tanpa malu-malu saat bibirnya membungkus sendok dan perlahan-lahan mengeluarkannya.

Keningku berkerut dan aku sedikit menggeleng, mencoba membersihkan pikiran dari hal-hal jorok selama sepuluh menit sampai kami selesai makan.

Setelah kami berdua selesai, aku mulai mengumpulkan wadah, sedikit tidak sabaran untuk mengucapkan terima kasih padanya dan meletakkan wadah kotor sembarangan ke lantai, sebelum berbalik melihatnya sambil tersenyum. Dia biasanya yang selalu memulai aba-aba untuk bercumbu atau proses desensitisasi atau apapun sebutannya denganku.

Tapi untuk sekarang akulah yang bersemangat. Aku membungkuk ke arahnya, mengangkat tanganku ke lehernya dan menarik wajahnya ke arahku sambil terus berjuang menjaga pandanganku tetap ke matanya. Dia mendesah merasakan sentuhanku dan mempersempit jarak kami sambil menekan bibirnya ke bibirku dengan lembut.

Lembut memang bagus, tapi aku sedikit antusias. Aku menghisap bibir bawahnya dan dia sepertinya menahan senyum. Tangannya menjalar ke bagian belakang kepalaku, lalu mengepal rambutku sambil lidahnya melesat keluar, menyapu bibirku.

Aku membawa lidahnya ke dalam mulutku tanpa ragu-ragu dan kemudian mengangkat sebelah tanganku untuk meraup rambut ikalnya yang mengkilap. Seperti biasa, lidah kami saling berjuang untuk menguasai. Ciumannya terasa sangat manis karena sisa-sisa puding di mulutnya, dan ini hanya membuatku semakin mendorong lidahku lebih jauh dan membuatnya bernapas terengah-engah.

Aku menarik keluar lidahku dari mulutnya dan bibirku dari bibirnya, lalu bersandar untuk mengundangnya duduk di pangkuanku. Dan aku benar-benar tidak sabar saat melihatnya berlutut dan meletakkannya di masing-masing sisi pahaku.

Aku mengerang keras saat dadanya memenuhi pemandanganku, memaksaku untuk menatapnya selagi jemarinya merambati rambutku. Payudaranya seperti ditekan bersama dan ... naik, membentuk belahan dada paling menggairahkan yang pernah kulihat. Dan kalau ada bajingan lain yang melihatnya seperti ini...

Aku meletakkan tanganku ke sisi tubuhnya, lalu mengusapnya perlahan. Matanya sudah sayu diselimuti nafsu dan napasnya terdengar sedikit berat. Tangannya mengelus lembut rambutku, membuatku ingin memejamkan mata. Aku mendesah saat dia menjilati bibir merahnya dan memindahkan sebelah tanganku ke pipinya.

Situasi ini hampir tidak bisa dikendalikan.

Aku harus mengalahkan hormon sejenak saat menatap mata gadisku dan mengusap lembut pipinya.

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu," bisikku, wajahku hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari wajahnya, dan dia menatapku kosong.

Tangannya berhenti bergerak di rambutku. "Perayaan Hari Valentine sebenarnya hanya diciptakan oleh eksekutif perusahaan kartu ucapan yang rakus untuk meningkatkan penjualan mereka di kuartal pertama," bisiknya tajam dan sungguh-sugguh.

Sebelah alisku terangkat menatapnya. "Baru saja aku berpikir kau tidak bisa lebih seksi dari ini dan kau mulai bicara jorok padaku tentang penjualan kuartal pertama," ucapku sambil menyeringai sinis dan mengusap pinggulnya dengan ibu jariku.

Ini tidak lebih dari sebuah pernyataan sebenarnya, karena aku tidak paham sinismenya.

Dia mengerti ucapanku dan mendesah pelan, lalu bahunya merosot dan kembali membelai rambutku.

"Aku tidak punya hadiah apa-apa untukmu di Hari Valentine," ucapnya menyesal sambil mengerutkan kening.

Aku mencibir dalam upaya meringankan rasa bersalahnya.

"Aku juga tidak punya sebenarnya," ucapku jujur dan terus mengusap pipinya dengan ibu jari.

Dia menatapku kebingungan dan aku memutar mata.

"Hanya kebetulan saja aku memberikannya padamu di Hari Valentine," jelasku sambil mengangkat bahu, lalu menggeser tanganku dari pipi ke lehernya dan menyeka rambut ke punggungnya.

Dia terlihat senang dan mengangguk. Aku tertawa dan kembali memutar mata.

"Pejamkan matamu," ucapku pelan, karena aku sudah tidak tahan ingin menatap dadanya tanpa malu-malu, tapi aku tidak ingin ketahuan.

Dia memejamkan matanya dan tanganku mengapai ke meja samping tempat tidur dan membuka laci. Aku harus sedikit membungkuk untuk mengambilnya.

Setelah aku mengeluarkannya dan kembali menutup laci, aku mengalihkan pandangan ke dada gadisku sambil terus mengusap pinggulnya. Dia benar-benar seksi, dan aku menatapnya sejenak sebelum ingat apa yang harus kulakukan.

Aku menggeleng sekali lagi untuk membersihkan pikiran dari hormon remaja yang bergejolak sebelum mengangkat kalung ke tenggorokan gadisku, lalu memasangnya sambil mengerutkan kening karena kesulitan mengaitkannya di belakang leher gadisku.

Setelah berhasil, jariku meluncur menelusuri rantainya sampai menyentuh liontin yang sekarang berada di atas dadanya yang pucat. Aku menyeringai melihatnya, karena aku senang akhirnya punya sesuatu yang bisa kuberikan pada gadisku. Lagi pula, aku sudah memakai cincin darinya.

Dan sikapku ini tidak sepenuhnya posesif. Liontin ini mengingatkanku pada Baekhyun saat aku melihatnya, dan aku langsung tahu aku ingin memberikannya pada gadisku. Sebuah stroberi dalam lingkaran. Memang terdengar klise dan tidak kreatif, karena gadisku mengingatkan pada buah stroberi.

Dia membuka mata saat aku mengangkat jari dari kulitnya. Dia menunduk untuk memeriksanya. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari rambutku dan jarinya menelusuri liontin dengan pelan.

"Stroberi," bisiknya sambil tersenyum sebelum melirik ke arahku dengan bingung.

Aku mengangguk. Dia tersenyum cerah dan membungkuk untuk mengecup bibirku.

Aku mendesah saat bibir hangatnya bertemu dengan bibirku, lalu mengalungkan lenganku di pinggangnya selagi tangannya meluncur ke lengan dan leherku dan kembali ke rambutku. Dia menarik wajahku ke wajahnya, memiringkan kepalanya dan dengan lembut memaksa lidahnya kembali masuk ke dalam mulutku sambil mendesah.

Kami kembali melanjutkan aktivitas yang tertinggal, dan aku mendorong lidahku ke dalam mulutnya penuh semangat, memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat dan ereksiku bertambah keras, karena merasakan belahan dadanya menekan dadaku. Napasku semakin berat begitu aku mencoba menahan lonjakan nafsu dengan memindahkan sebelah tanganku untuk membelai rambutnya dengan lembut.

Gadisku tidak pernah menyembunyikan nafsunya. Dia menarik wajahku dan semakin memiringkan wajahnya agar ciuman kami semakin dalam. Masih ada rasa manis dalam mulutnya, membuatku menjilat dan menghisap lidahnya saat pinggulnya menggeliat di pangkuanku sambil mengerang.

Napasku terengah-engah di dalam mulutnya, lalu tanganku bergerak ke pinggulnya dan menahan gerakannya sambil terus berjuang melawan lidahnya. Ini terlalu cepat. Aku bisa merasakan jarinya mulai meraup rambutku, tapi aku kecewa sekaligus lega karena tangannya tidak terkepal.

Setelah beberapa saat melakukan ciuman penuh gairah, aku menjauhkan bibir darinya, dan memindahkannya ke bawah rahang gadisku sambil meneguk aromanya, dan hampir tidak tahan untuk terus bergerak sampai ke payudaranya. Rantai kalungnya membantuku mengendalikan gelombang nafsu saat aku kembali mengecup dan menjilati kulitnya sampai ke telinga.

Dia terengah-engah di lekuk leherku, melengkungkan dadanya ke dadaku dalam permohonan diam yang sangat kumengerti. Dia menginginkannya.

Bibirku berhenti bergerak di lehernya, kemudian tanganku berpindah dari rambut ke sisinya dengan perlahan, dan mengusapnya dengan santai—mungkin ini tidak diperlukan lagi—saat wajah kami berdua saling beristirahat di leher satu sama lain.

Dia menghela napas ke kulitku. Tanganku mulai bergerak ke tubuh depan gadisku, lalu tanganku bergeser ke tulang rusuknya dan berhenti sebelum mencapai payudaranya. Aku memberinya kesempatan untuk protes sembari mengusap perutnya dengan lembut menggunakan ibu jari.

Dia menjawab pertanyaan dalam diamku dengan melengkungan tubuhnya, dan memintaku untuk lanjut. Aku tidak ragu-ragu lagi menggerakkan tanganku dan memegang payudaranya, berhenti bergerak sejenak untuk memastikan safe word tidak terucap.

Dia kembali mendesah di leherku saat aku mulai memijat puncak payudaranya, dan bibirku kembali bergerak perlahan di lehernya. Aku menahan erangan saat menyentuh kulit dada gadisku yang mengintip dari bajunya.

Dia mengerang, dan menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya sambil menjilati leherku. Pikiranku sudah sangat diliputi nafsu, dan aku langsung meremas payudaranya, aku bahkan tidak peduli tubuhnya menggeliat melawan tubuhku. Aku terus menciumi lehernya, berhenti di daun telinganya untuk menggigitnya dengan lembut.

Aku bisa mendengar suara napasnya yang tercekat di telingaku saat dia kembali menurunkan bibirnya ke leherku; memberi ciuman basah dan menggigit kulit leherku sambil mengepalkan tangannya di rambutku.

Sensasi gigi dan kepalan tangannya membuatku mengerang parau ke lehernya sambil terus meremas payudaranya lebih keras. Seharusnya aku sadar dari dulu kalau dia sudah tahu hal ini. Dan caranya menggigiti leher sambil mengepal rambutku pada saat yang bersamaan ...

Aku menggeram di lehernya dan menggunakan tanganku yang masih berada di pinggulnya untuk mendorong tubuhnya dengan kasar ke ereksiku. Dia mengerang keras, bibirnya masih mengulum kulitku dan dia menggigitku lebih keras. Aku mendesah dan terus meremas payudaranya dan menahan dorongan untuk menaikkan pinggulku. Aku menggertakkan gigi sambil mengecup kulitnya yang hangat dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Dia akhirnya melepas kulitku, membuatku kaget karena dia menarik diri, lalu duduk tegak di pangkuanku. Napas kami berdua terengah-engah dan saling bertatapan dengan penuh nafsu. Dia menjilati bibirnya yang bengkak; lalu melepaskan rambutku dan membawa tangannya turun. Aku menurunkan tanganku dari payudaranya dengan kebingungan dan khawatir.

Dia hanya menjawab pertanyaan dalam diamku dengan membawa tangannya ke ujung baju, lalu sedikit menarik-nariknya sambil terus menatapku. Dia mulai mengangkat tangannya dan menarik baju sampai ke atas dadanya. Mataku melebar, kami masih saling bertatapan. Aku memohon padanya dengan mataku.

 _Jangan lakukan itu._

 _Aku mohon lakukan itu._

Dia melakukannya. Dia mengangkat tangannya sampai ke atas kepala dan benar-benar melepaskan baju merahnya. Tatapan kami terusik sesaat ketika baju menutupi wajahnya, tapi aku tidak melihat ke bawah.

Dia terus menatap mataku saat kemejanya berhasil lepas dari wajah dan kepalanya. Rambut ikalnya yang mengkilap ikut terangkat, lalu terpental di sekitar bahu dan dadanya saat dia melemparkan kemeja ke samping sambil menatap mataku.

Aku sangat ingin melihat dadanya. Dan, tentu saja, karena aku bodoh, aku tidak melakukannya.

Aku terus menatap matanya dan tanganku diam di sisi tubuhku sambil menganga. Ini jauh berbeda dari malam Natal. Ini penuh dengan seksualitas dan dia melepas pakaiannya di depanku. Memohon padaku untuk melihat dadanya saat dia menatap serius mataku. Tapi aku membeku dan menatapnya kaget. Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya dia bisa berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melakukan ini.

Dia mengerutkan kening, lalu melesatkan matanya ke tubuhnya sendiri untuk melihat hal yang tidak kulihat. Dan saat dia akhirnya mendongak menatapku lagi, perasaanku sedikit hancur. Dia terlihat sangat malu dan pahit dan melihat ke sekeliling kamar dengan tidak nyaman. Aku panik dan melakukan satu-satunya hal yang pernah kami lakukan dalam menghadapi situasi kacau.

Aku menunjukkan padanya.

Aku membawa tanganku ke ujung baju dan mengangkatnya sampai ke atas kepalaku tanpa berpikir dua kali. Aku melemparkan kausku ke samping dan meraih wajahnya di antara kedua tanganku, lalu menekan bibirku ke bibirnya dan menciumnya lembut meminta maaf. Aku seharusnya langsung saja melihat.

Dia menghela napas di bibirku, dan dengan santai membawa tangannya ke dadaku yang telanjang dan meluncur ke bahuku. Aku menarik diri sambil terus menyentuh wajahnya dan melihat matanya perlahan terbuka. Dan akhirnya aku melihat dada gadisku.

Mataku melesat ke bawah dan napasku sedikit gemetaran menatap payudaranya. Bra-nya berwarna merah dan berenda, dan terlihat sangat tidak nyaman karena menekan payudaranya bersamaan dan membuatnya terbusung.

Aku menjatuhkan keningku di bahunya, lalu tanganku membuat jejak dari pipi ke tenggorokannya, ke tulang selangkanya yang sangat seksi, dan turun ke sebelah payudaranya. Aku melihatnya tanpa malu-malu selagi tanganku menangkup payudaranya, lalu menahan kembali erangan saat menyaksikan kulit pucatnya dari atas bra berenda merah dan meremasnya dengan lembut.

Dia kembali mendesah, dan menjatuhkan keningnya ke bahuku selagi aku masih melihat tanganku sendiri meraba-rabanya. Aku sedikit terpesona dan sangat terangsang saat terus memijat dan meremasnya. Ibu jariku menyentuh puncaknya dan gadisku mendesah di bahuku. Pinggulnya kembali menggeliat, membuat napasku tercekat dan aku mengatup erat-erat rahangku sambil mencoba cara terbaik untuk memijatnya dengan hati-hati tanpa menyakitinya.

Dia menghembuskan napas saat tangannya mengepal di rambutku. "Bagaimana caranya kau bisa tahan?" tanyanya, suaranya terdengar tegang.

Ibu jariku kembali mengusap puncak payudaranya. Keningku berkerut dan mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tahan apa?" bisikku sambil mendorong telapak tanganku ke payudaranya.

Dia mendesah, lalu memijat kulit kepalaku bersamaan dengan tanganku yang memijat payudaranya.

"Kau tahu..." bisiknya samar-samar. "Melakukan ini semua tanpa..." dia berhenti bicara saat tanganku meluncur dari payudaranya ke belahan dadanya.

Aku sudah ingin bertanya apa maksud ucapannya sebelum akhirnya dia kembali bicara.

"Tanpa ada..." dia kembali berhenti bicara, dan aku bisa merasakan hangat keningnya di bahuku. "Unicorn," sambungnya. Dia terdengar seperti meringis.

Aku tertawa kecil dan memindahkan tanganku kembali ke payudaranya, aku masih geli dengan eufemismenya.

"Aku punya unicorn harianku sendiri," bisikku sambil menyeringai, dan mengangkat bahuku dengan santai sambil menyentuh puncaknya dengan ibu jari. Aku tidak melihat alasan untuk menyembunyikan hal itu darinya. Lagi pula, bukanlah sebuah rahasia besar bagi seorang laki-laki remaja untuk melakukannya. Beberapa orang mungkin melakukannya jauh lebih sering daripada aku.

Dia kemudian mengangkat kepala dan sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku. Aku mengangkat kepala dan kebingungan menatap matanya.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya penasaran sambil membelai rambutku dengan lembut.

Aku mendengus dan masih memijat payudara dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan meledak kalau tidak melakukannya," ucapku jujur, berusaha menghilangkan perasaan ngeri karena membayangkan sebulan penuh tanpa klimaks.

Aku melihatnya mengerutkan bibir dan keningnya.

"Semua orang melakukannya, itu normal," ucapku buru-buru membela diri, karena ekspresinya sedikit membuatku khawatir. Aku tidak mau merasa malu karena masturbasi.

Dia cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, lalu memandangi sekeliling kamar sambil sedikit meringis. Dan aku hampir mendengus. Karena sudah sangat jelas dia tidak melakukannya. Aku tidak tahu alasannya. Siapa yang tidak ingin pasokan... unicorn seumur hidup di tangan mereka.

Aku juga sedikit simpati dan akhirnya paham kenapa dia selalu bersemangat. Dia tidak punya rutinitas khusus saat mandi pagi. Itu pasti membuatnya gila setiap malam.

Aku mendesah dan memindahkan tanganku ke sisi tubuh gadisku lalu mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Apa kau tidak pernah mencobanya?" tanyaku pelan sambil berusaha mendorong kembali semua gambaran jorok di benakku. "Menyentuh dirimu sendiri dengan cara sama seperti yang kulakukan?" jelasku, dia masih tidak mau menatapku.

Dia akhirnya menatap mataku, wajahnya benar-benar merah dan dia menghentikan gerakan tangannya di rambutku.

"Itu tidak sama," ucapnya sambil menarik napas dan meringis, dia sedikit bergeser tidak nyaman di pangkuanku, kembali mengenai ereksiku.

Tidak salah lagi.

Aku merasa bertanggung jawab atas frustrasi seksualnya. Aku mengerutkan kening dan terus mengusap kulitnya dengan lembut. Hanya tinggal satu area untuk didesensitasi, dan aku belum memberikan gadisku hadiah Hari Valentine yang sebenarnya. Aku rasa tidak ada ucapan Selamat Hari Valentine yang lebih indah dari seekor unicorn besar yang mengkilap.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Baekhyun POV**_

Aku menatap mata Chanyeol sambil duduk di pangkuannya hanya dengan mengenakkan rok dan bra. Jariku di rambutnya. Rambutnya terasa sangat lembut di antara jemariku saat aku bermalas-malasan menyisirnya dari kening.

Dia menjilati bibirnya yang merah dan bengkak saat aku sedikit menggeliat di atas pangkuannya. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan diri. Jarakku terasa jauh lebih dekat, karena hanya tinggal celana dalam tipisku sebagai pemisah. Rokku terhampar di atas pangkuannya, dan udara di sekitar kami terasa mendesak. Aku tidak memperhitungkan ini sebelumnya, dan ini hanya membuatku ingin merasakan lebih.

Kebutuhan untuk merasakan sesuatu ... apapun itu terasa sangat luar biasa, sampai-sampai aku menghisap bibir bawahku dan menggigitnya keras untuk menghentikan diri menggeliat di atas pangkuannya.

Aku seharusnya tahu, dia... memberi dirinya sendiri unicorn, tapi aku tidak pernah benar-benar berpikir tentang itu. Dan kalau aku punya akal sehat... aku mungkin tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu sama sekali. Terutama sekarang, saat aku duduk di pangkuannya dengan hanya mengenakkan bra dan sangat terangsang. Dan aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan unicorn dari diri sendiri.

Tentu saja aku sangat malu karena mengaku pernah mencobanya. Hanya sekali. Dan aku tidak bertindak terlalu jauh.

Aku merasa konyol dan frustrasi saat mencobanya. Dan aku harus mengakuinya langsung pada Chanyeol, itu benar-benar mengerikan. Dan aku masih luar biasa terangsang saat sadar seharusnya aku tidak malu, karena dia juga melakukannya. Dan sekarang, aku di sini dengan kalung cantik pemberiannya menggantung di leherku. Dan aku berpakaian minim, duduk di celah kakinya yang disilangkan. Ini penyiksaan yang paling manis.

Aku menatap matanya dan selangkanganku semakin basah saat aku mengelus rambutnya dan menggigit bibirku semakin keras untuk menahan diri menggesekkan kewanitaanku ke tubuhnya. Dia tidak tahu efek apa yang ditimbulkannya pada tubuhku saat dia menatapku seperti ini. Matanya sayu. Penuh nafsu. Keinginan. Namun, masih... ada perhatian dan cinta.

Matanya kemudian melesat ke bibir bawahku selagi ibu jarinya mengusap kulit sisiku yang telanjang.

"Apa kau ingin aku melakukannya untukmu?" tanyanya dalam bisikan tenang, matanya tidak pernah beralih dari bibirku.

Butuh beberapa saat sampai aku mengerti maksudnya, karena pikiranku penuh dengan bayangannya menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Dan menyentuhku. Dan mengusapku.

Aku melepaskan bibirku dari gigitan dan menghembuskan napas sambil mengatup erat rahangku.

"Ya, aku mohon," ucapku, berjuang menahan dorongan untuk mengepalkan tangan ke rambutnya dan terus memijat kulit kepalanya.

Ini menyedihkan, karena aku mengemis padanya, tapi aku tidak peduli.

Dia menekan ibu jarinya ke sisiku dan kembali menatapku. Dia juga merasakan kebutuhan itu, meskipun dia mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya. Aku bisa melihat itu di matanya selagi otot-otot di rahangnya sedikit berkontraksi. Dia menghela napas dalam-dalam lewat hidung, seolah-olah sedang menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Dan yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memohon dengan tatapanku saat pinggulku bergerak melawan pinggulnya lagi. Aku memaksa mataku untuk terpejam dan jemariku mulai mengusap kulit kepalanya dengan kasar.

Dia mencengkeram sisiku dengan erat. "Di atas atau di bawah rok?" tanyanya dengan suara sedikit gemetar.

Aku membuka mata dan meyakinkan diri untuk tetap bernapas dengan tenang. Tatapannya sudah membeku ke pangkuanku. Aku mengikuti arah tatapannya, dan melihat rok tipis merahku yang berantakan di antara kami. Aku ingin mengerang, dan tertawa, dan memeluknya. Karena aku sangat bersyukur 'di bawah' termasuk ke dalam pilihan.

"Bawah," ucapku dengan pasti.

Tangannya tersentak pelan dari sisiku, dan otot rahangnya mengepal. Aku sangat bersemangat, karena punya kesempatan untuk menyentuhnya lagi.

Aku menurunkan tangan dari rambut ke perutnya, lalu meraba lembut bekas luka di bawah pusarnya. Aku melihat tatapannya perlahan naik dari pangkuanku ke perutnya, lalu ke bra merahku, pandangannya berlama-lama di sana, kemudian naik ke liontin di atas payudaraku, lalu ke tenggorokanku, kemudian ke bibir, dan akhirnya ke mataku.

"Ini bukan tentang aku," ucapnya mantap.

Seolah-olah dia berusaha meyakinkan kami berdua. Dan bahuku sedikit merosot, karena aku sadar dia tidak akan membiarkanku untuk membalas sentuhannya.

Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin merabanya di sana. Tapi aku tidak keberatan. Aku sudah putus asa ingin merasakan unicorn buatannya lagi. Jadi dengan enggan aku mengangguk dan meletakkan tanganku kembali ke rambutnya. Aku tidak mampu menentang perintahnya. Dia punya kuasa.

Wajahnya tetap tenang saat sebelah tangannya mulai turun ke sisi bawahku dengan kaku. Tangannya meninggalkan jejak hangat di kulitku saat bergerak semakin turun ke pinggul dan berhenti sesaat, karena bertemu dengan rok merahku yang gatal. Aku menatap matanya sambil terus mengantisipasi dan ujung jariku kembali meremas rambutnya; aku bisa merasakan tangannya bergerak ke bawah pahaku, kemudian tangannya berhenti bergerak setelah mencapai lututku, lalu meluncur ke kulit betisku.

Aku mengertakkan gigi saat tangannya masuk ke bawah rok, sebelah tangannya yang lain, yang masih berada di sisiku berkedut. Tangannya mulai mendaki dengan lambat. Aku bisa merasakan perubahan ritme napasnya, telapak tangannya yang hangat meluncur di atas pahaku. Jariku di rambutnya tersentak dan pijatanku di kulit kepalanya berhenti saat menatap matanya yang semakin gelap.

Aku bisa melihat dadanya naik-turun, karena tarikan napasnya semakin dalam. Aku ingin menekan payudaraku ke dadanya dan menyocokkan ritme napasku dengannya.

Tangannya perlahan-lahan mulai naik. Aku bisa merasakan udara dingin menerpa rokku, karena kainnya yang tipis sudah berkumpul di sekitar lengannya, memperlihatkan lututku selagi aku mencengkeram rambutnya. Gerakannya terlalu lambat, dan mataku sepertinya sudah menunjukkan ketidaksabaran. Tangannya semakin naik, dan akhirnya aku merasa ibu jarinya berhenti tepat di bawah celana dalam merah berenda di antara kakiku.

Terima kasih pada Luhan dan aturan pakaian dalamnya.

Perutku menegang tidak tentu. Kami masih saling bertatapan. Dia terang-terangan berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi terkontrolnya saat ibu jarinya dengan lembut mengusap kulit sensitifku, membuatku sedikit menggigil.

Kamar ini begitu tenang, satu-satunya suara yang memenuhi atmosfer hanyalah napasku yang terengah-engah dan suara air hujan yang mengenai atap.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya. Dan tepat sebelum aku ingin berteriak padanya untuk terus lanjut, ibu jarinya yang berada di pahaku tiba-tiba terangkat dan mengusap material celana dalamku. Aku mendengus keras, karena pinggulku tanpa sadar tersentak dan aku mencengkeram rambutnya dengan erat.

"Cookie," ucapku serak.

Tubuhku tidak membeku karena panik, tapi karena aku menunggu-nunggu untuk merasakan kepanikan itu.

Ekspresinya tidak berubah saat ibu jarinya kembali ke posisi semula, mengusap lembut kulitku selagi aku berusaha keras menenangkan napas. Dia tidak pernah memutus kontak mata denganku. Tubuhku semakin rileks dan jemariku menyisir rambutnya dari kening.

Aku kembali melihatnya menelan ludah, tanpa sadar memberiku peringatan. Ibu jarinya kemudian terangkat dari pahaku dan mengusap kemaluanku sekali lagi.

Napas Chanyeol menerpa wajahku. Bibirku sedikit terbuka dan tanpa sadar mendesah pelan. Suara seperti dengkuran yang memalukan keluar dari mulutku. Aku mendorong pinggulku ke ibu jarinya dan tanganku semakin erat mengepal di rambutnya. Keningnya sedikit berkerut dan matanya perlahan terpejam. Dia akhirnya mengangkat telapak tangan dan menekannya ke kewanitaanku.

Sebuah erangan serak tergelincir dari bibirku saat merasakan kehangatan kulit tangannya; rambut ikalku terurai di sekitar bahuku yang telanjang dan menggelitiki perut—membuatku menggigil. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menempelkan keningku di keningnya sambil menghirup napas dalam-dalam, payudaraku hampir menyentuh dadanya. Jariku semakin terkepal erat di rambutnya. Aku kembali mendesah dan menggeliat melawan telapak tangannya.

Aku sedikit kaget mendengar suara erangan lembutnya saat dia kembali mendorong pinggulnya ke arahku. Aku harap kelembaban yang berasal dari selangkanganku tidak merembes melewati kain tipis celana dalam. Aku menggigit bibir dan menatap bola matanya yang bergerak perlahan di balik kelopak matanya yang terpejam.

Aku ingin merasakan tubuhku menempel di tubuhnya, merasakan detak jantungnya dan melihat apa ritmenya sama sepertiku. Jadi aku mencoba beranjak lebih dekat dengannya. Sekarang aku cukup dekat dan nyaris mendorong payudaraku ke dadanya, tapi aku masih cukup jauh agar bisa memberi ruang bagi telapak tangannya untuk bebas bergerak.

Kebutuhan yang sama sekali tidak bisa kusebutkan ini semakin membengkak di dalam diri, karena aku dikelilingi oleh Chanyeol dan wanginya. Sebuah desahan putus asa kembali melarikan diri dari bibirku saat pinggulnya mendorong pinggulku. Matanya masih terpejam, dan aku harap dia menatapku. Aku harap dia menikmati ini sebanyak aku menikmatinya. Aku harap celana dalamku yang kukenakan lebih tipis, agar aku bisa benar-benar semakin merasakan sentuhan tangannya di sana.

Hembusan napasnya yang gemetaran kembali menimpa wajahku saat telapak tangannya mulai bergerak lebih kencang, aku tidak lagi menarik rambut atau menggigiti lehernya. Aku tidak bisa, karena aku takut dia akan berhenti.

Sambil memandikan wajahnya dengan napas dan desahanku, dia tetap tenang dan masih memejamkan mata, satu-satunya yang bergerak dari tubuh Chanyeol hanyalah tangannya. Aku cukup yakin dia bisa merasakan kelembaban di sana.

Tiba-tiba saja, gerakan tangannya berubah. Ibu jarinya dengan lembut menekan ke area paling sensitif. Aku merintih keras dan mendorong pinggulku melawan tangannya sambil menggigit bibirku keras-keras.

Tanpa peringatan apapun, kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka. Dia menatapku dengan sangat serius, membuatku kembali merintih.

Kelopak mata Chanyeol terlihat sayu dan matanya terlihat lebih gelap dari biasa. Dan seolah-olah dia tahu apa maksud dari rintihanku, dia tiba-tiba saja bersemangat. Hembusan napasnya terasa begitu hangat, sebelah tangannya dengan gemetar meluncur dari rambutku untuk meraih payudaraku. Sebelum aku bisa bereaksi apa-apa, dia sudah melumat bibirku, memaksaku melepaskan bibir bawahku dari gigitanku sendiri. Dia menghisapnya dan ibu jarinya bermain di puncak payudaraku dengan kasar.

Aku mengerang di bibirnya, dan akhirnya kembali mengepalkan tanganku di rambutnya sambil memaksa lidahku masuk ke mulutnya. Erangannya terdengar serak dan dia memiringkan kepalanya agar lidahnya bisa masuk lebih dalam, sedangkan sebelah tangannya masih terus bergerak di antara kakiku. Tangannya gemetaran dan aku semakin merasa hangat.

Dia menahan nafsunya. Dia melepaskannya. Dan aku tidak tahu sebanyak apa dia sudah melepaskan nafsunya, tapi itu cukup untuk membuat tubuhku meleleh.

Lidah kami masih saling berperang dengan penuh semangat. Ciumannya terasa memabukkan. Tubuh kami sudah saling dorong, saling tarik, saling menggeliat, dan saling mencengkeram. Ini semua terasa basah dan hangat, dan sangat memalukan, karena aku kembali mengerang ke dalam mulutnya. Ini berbeda dari kejadian di padang rumput, karena aku bisa merasakannya meremas payudaraku dan terengah-engah ke dalam mulutku. Dia tidak mau membuat suara-suara yang sangat ingin kudengarkan. Tapi dia melepaskan nafsunya. Dia bisa saja berhenti dan menarik diri, karena kami sudah terangsang di bawah pertunjukan rok merahku.

Seperti yang selalu dilakukannya.

Tapi sekarang berbeda.

Dan ciuman dan sentuhannya terasa lebih mendesak. Tapi aku ingin merasakan lebih dari ini, dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan kami dari apa yang jelas-jelas kami inginkan. Ya, sama sekali tidak ada, kecuali Chanyeol. Aku ingin mengambil inisiatif. Tapi dia tidak pernah membiarkan proses ini bergerak terlalu cepat, karena dia pikir aku belum siap.

Ini membuatnya terlihat manis, penuh perhatian, dan kasih sayang. Dan terkadang juga membuatnya terlihat bodoh.

Tapi aku tidak bisa memaksa bibirku bicara langsung, dan aku tahu satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk memintanya adalah melalui tindakan. Jadi aku melepaskan rambutnya dan menggeser tanganku ke bahunya yang kaku saat dia masih terus menghembuskan napasnya yang terengah-engah ke wajahku dan meremas payudaraku dengan kasar. Otot-otot lengannya juga terasa kaku dan tanganku terus bergerak sampai ke pinggangnya.

Aku menyambar pinggang jeans-nya lalu menariknya ke arahku. Sepertinya gesturku semakin membuatnya terangsang. Dia kembali mengeluarkan erangan parau dan terus mengusap kemaluanku sambil mencengkeram payudaraku lebih keras.

Ibu jariku menekan kancing celana jeans-nya, lalu memegangnya erat-erat dan membukanya dengan cepat.

Aku berhenti saat dia menarik wajah dan menghentikan gerakannya. Jemariku menyentuh logam dingin ritsletingnya. Aku membuka mata dan menatapnya dengan ragu.

Raut wajah dan matanya yang penuh nafsu terlihat gusar. Aku kembali menggigit bibir sambil menatap matanya, dan menurunkan ritsletingnya dengan mantap. Kelopak matanya terlihat semakin berat saat celana jeans-nya sudah benar-benar terbuka, dan cengkeraman tangannya melonggarkan di dadaku.

Aku masih menatap mata Chanyeol dengan hati-hati; punggung tangan Chanyeol menyentuh dadanya sendiri dengan setiap tarikan dan hembusan napas kami. Ujung jarinya yang terletak di antara kakiku sedikit bergerak, tapi matanya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda protes saat ujung jariku menyentuh pinggang boxer-nya. Jariku berlama-lama di sana dan menunggu gerakannya untuk kutiru.

Dia pasti tahu maksudku, karena dia meletakkan tekanan telapak tangannya di kemaluanku dan ujung jarinya menelusuri material celana dalamku, lalu berhenti di kulit sensitif, tempat paha dan kemaluanku bertemu. Napasku semakin berpacu dan tanganku akhirnya masuk ke dalam jeans-nya.

Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan kulitnya dan tanganku gemetaran saat masuk ke boxer-nya. Jariku akhirnya menyentuh kejantanan dan kulitnya yang panas karena ereksi. Aku menahan senyuman saat tahu dia sangat terangsang.

Wajah Chanyeol sedikit berkerut saat tangannya jatuh dari payudaraku ke selimut di sampingnya.

"Sial," ucapnya sambil menarik napas dan tatapannya teralihkan ke sekeliling kamar di belakangku.

Aku mengerutkan kening, mencoba menguraikan ekspresi di wajahnya sambil menelusuri kulit kejantanannya dengan ujung-ujung jariku.

Aku merasakan selimut di bawah lututku ditarik saat dia mengepalkan tinjunya. Aku terus mengusap lembut kulit Chanyeol selagi matanya terus melihat ke sekeliling kamar di belakang bahuku. Dia tidak mau menatapku. Otot-otot rahangnya pun semakin mengencang.

Entah aku harus panik atau tidak karena dia ingin menarik diri, tapi sudah terlanjur bagiku untuk kembali. Jadi aku menggerakkan pinggul di bawah telapak tangannya, berharap dia akan melampiaskan nafsu di gerakan telapak tangannya.

Dia akhirnya menatapku. Dan dia terlihat begitu... tersiksa, keningnya sampai berkerut. Aku menunggunya melakukan sesuatu sambil terus mengusap kejantanannya dengan lembut dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Akhirnya dia mendesah panjang dan dalam. Dan ekspresinya terlihat membingungkan. Ujung jarinya dengan ringan menelusuri karet celana dalamku—membuat tubuhku menggigil. Aku bisa melihat pertempuran-entah-apa berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chanyeol POV**_

Tamat sudah. Aku benar-benar mencoba menahan semua ini.

Aku memejamkan mata dan bahkan mengulangi tabel periodik di dalam kepala. Tapi itu hanya mengingatkanku pada Sains. Dan Sains mengingatkanku pada Biologi. Dan Biologi mengingatkanku pada Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun mengingatkanku pada tanganku yang masih berada di antara kedua kakinya selagi dia menggeliat di pangkuanku dan merintih untuk meminta lebih.

Aku bisa merasakan kemaluannya basah lewat celana dalamnya yang berenda, dan itu sama sekali tidak membantu kondisiku. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk sedikit menyerah. Tidak ada salahnya untuk menciumnya... dan sedikit meremas payudaranya. Dia sangat senang. Dia bisa klimaks dengan cepat. Aku bisa pergi ke kamar mandi dan masturbasi selama lima menit selagi dia menenangkan napas. Dan kemudian kami bisa pergi tidur dan ini tidak akan menjadi masalah besar.

Tapi situasi memburuk. Aku tidak hanya merasakan nafsunya di tanganku, tapi juga di wajahku, di dadaku, dan di dalam mulutku. Ini benar-benar terasa nikmat dan tercela. Dan membuat kejantananku sangat keras.

Entah kenapa aku membiarkannya. Mungkin karena aku benar-benar menginginkannya, walaupun aku telah meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa semua yang kulakukan ini demi gadisku. Tapi aku tetap mengizinkannya membuka celana jeans-ku dan meletakkan tangannya di dalam. Dan saat aku akhirnya merasakan jemari gadisku di kejantananku, aku merasa bersalah. Karena sentuhannya terasa begitu nikmat, dan aku ingin dia memegangnya lebih kencang.

Aku sedang mencari-cari ruang, mencari sesuatu untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari sensasi yang diciptakannya. Karena aku merasa jahat saat tangannya yang lembut menyentuh kejantananku yang keras.

Tapi kemudian dia menggeliat di atas pangkuanku—mengingatkanku pada apa yang dia inginkan dan mengingatkanku pada apa yang kuinginkan.

Pertempuran melawan bajingan remaja hormonal berkecamuk di dalam pikiranku saat menatap matanya. Aku seharusnya menghentikan gadisku dan menarik keluar tangannya dari celana. Dia masih bisa memiliki apa yang dia inginkan. Aku masih bisa merasakannya tanpa ada material tipis di kemaluannya. Aku bisa membuatnya mencapai klimaks tanpa tangannya berada di kejantananku disaat yang bersamaan.

Atau aku bisa menikmati ini.

Tidak, Park Chanyeol tidak lagi berada di sini. Aku secara resmi sudah berubah menjadi remaja bajingan penuh hormon.

Aku melengkungkan jari ke dalam celana dalamnya dan membuatnya terkesiap di saat aku merasakan cairan gairah di kemaluannya membasahi buku-buku jariku. Dia mengerang keras dan keningnya kembali menempel di keningku.

Napasku masih terengah-engah, karena merasakan jemarinya menelusuri kejantananku. Dia menghela napas dan mendorong pinggulnya ke jariku, membuatku mengerang dan menarik celana dalamnya ke samping dan membawa jemariku yang lain ke kemaluannya.

Kepalan tangannya di rambutku semakin erat, membuat mataku terpejam. Jariku perlahan menelusuri lipatan kemaluannya yang licin. Kulitnya terasa panas, basah, dan lembut, dan napasnya yang manis menerpa wajahku. Dan dia benar-benar... sangat basah...

"Kau sangat basah," erangku tanpa sadar, karena merasakan peningkatan gerakannya yang bergairah melawan jariku.

Inilah masalahnya menjadi remaja bajingan penuh hormon. Tidak ada filter otak.

Aku menatapnya dengan hati-hati. Itu ucapan jorok dan benar-benar tidak pantas mengatakan hal seperti itu pada gadisku. Tapi tentu saja dia hanya bergumam dan jemarinya semakin erat memegang ereksiku saat kami saling bertatapan.

Rahangku terkatup erat, aku mengusap lipatan kemaluannya secepat dia mengusap kejantananku. Sama seperti di padang rumput, kami berdua terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkapkan keinginan dengan nyaring. Dan saat jemariku menyentuh area sensitifnya, ibu jariku langsung mengusapnya. Dia terkesiap dan kembali mendorong pinggulnya ke tanganku. Dia menghadiahi gesturku dengan menyusuri kepala kejantananku menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Aku ingin bilang caranya memegang kejantananku salah. Aku ingin membimbing tangannya untuk membungkus erat kejantananku dalam kepalannya daripada menggunakan ujung-ujung jarinya. Tapi mana mungkin aku melakukan hal yang begitu tercela dan tidak sopan seperti itu. Jadi jariku terus mengusapnya, menjaga mulutku tetap tertutup, dan menikmati sensasi ini.

Dan tentu saja, aku meremehkan gadisku. Dia ternyata tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya. Dia hanya menyimpannya.

Saat jemariku masih menyusuri lipatan kemaluannya, telapak tangannya langsung bergeser di dalam celanaku. Dia menatapku lekat-lekat, lalu menjilati bibirnya sambil meraih ereksiku dan membungkusnya erat dengan tangannya.

Bahuku gemetaran.

Jariku membeku.

Perutku menegang dan aku mencengkeram selimut di sampingku lebih kencang.

Tangannya terasa begitu hangat mengelilingi kejantananku, membuat mataku terpejam saat dia mengusapnya.

Niat bisa menjadi hal yang sangat subjektif dalam banyak hal. Tapi tidak dengan yang satu ini. Dia ingin jariku masuk ke dalam kemaluannya. Dan memikirkan hal itu saja dikombinasikan dengan sensasi telapak tangannya meliliti kejantananku, membuatku mengerang. Ujung jariku membuat pola lingkaran di sekitar liang kemaluannya.

Gadisku juga tahu bagaimana membuat hal rumit menjadi mudah. Genggaman tangannya semakin ketat dan memompa kejantananku. Dia tidak sadar apa yang sudah dia lakukan padaku. Atau mungkin dia sadar. Apa pun itu, dia berhasil menamatkanku.

Aku membuka mata saat ujung jariku hampir masuk ke liang kemaluan gadisku dan membalas tatapannya; aku sudah menunggunya mengucapkan cookie, atau menjerit, atau menangis, atau lainnya.

Rahangnya terbuka, dan matanya terpejam. Jadi menurutku tidak apa-apa kalau aku melanjutkannya. Dengan lembut jariku meluncur lebih dalam; memenetrasinya sesering paranoiaku memperbolehkan.

Dia terasa hangat, licin, dan ketat saat jariku berhenti bergerak dan menunggu reaksinya. Napasnya terengah-engah dan kepalannya di rambutku sedikit melonggar. Dia kembali memompa kejantananku sekali lagi.

Hanya itu tindakan konfirmasi yang dibutuhkan oleh remaja bajingan penuh hormon. Aku mulai menarik keluar dan mendorong jariku kembali ke liang kewanitaannya, tubuhnya tersentak dan kembali memompa ereksiku.

Ini begitu... hangat dan basah, dan stoberi dan kue, dan semakin hangat saat aku akhirnya mengulum bibirnya untuk meredam suara erangannya yang muncul ketika ibu jariku kembali menemukan klitorisnya.

Dia seperti ada di mana-mana, dan aku tidak tahu kapan ini terjadi, tapi tanganku kembali gemetar saat lidahku terdorong ke dalam mulutnya. Aku berusaha bergerak lembut saat terus memompa jariku keluar-masuk, sementara gerakannya meniru ritme gerakanku.

Tanganku yang mengepal di selimut, akhirnya meraih leher gadisku, dan aku menarik wajahnya. Pikiranku meracau saat menciumnya dengan kasar, tapi aku rasa semua orang juga melakukan ini sekarang.

Sehun dan Luhan, Jessica dan Kris, dan aku yakin Papi B. dan Bibi Irene juga berbaring bersama di suatu tempat. Mana ada orang yang bekerja merapikan dokumen di Hari Valentine.

Dan aku bersama gadisku. Kami sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan meskipun aku tidak pernah menyadari sampai aku bertemu dengannya; ternyata sangat menyenangkan memiliki seseorang.

Dia mengerang ke dalam mulutku selagi jariku terus meluncur keluar-masuk ke liang kemaluannya. Lidahnya tidak kenal ampun, dan suara yang kubuat terdengar semakin parau dari waktu-ke-waktu, karena merasakan belaiannya.

Aku ingin mendorongnya dan berbaring di atas tubuhnya dan berterima kasih pada Tuhan, karena salah satu bagian tubuhku akhirnya bisa masuk ke dalam kemaluannya tanpa safe word.

Kemudian dia kembali menggeliat, mendorong jariku lebih dalam dan merintih sambil menggigit lembut bibirku.

Aku menambahkan sebuah jari lagi dengan harapan bisa memuaskan nafsunya. Tangannya terkepal semakin erat di rambutku, dan napasku terengah-engah. Kemudian aku mengistirahatkan keningku di lekuk lehernya sambil terus berusaha mati-matian memuaskannya. Saat napasku semakin membara di lehernya, jari keduaku yang masuk ke liang kewanitaannya menunjukkan betapa sempit apitannya.

Ketat, licin, dan panas... dan aku tidak sabar menunggu untuk merasakannya mengapit kejantananku.

"Aku tidak sabar ingin menidurimu," erangku terengah-engah di lehernya, dan berharap remaja bajingan penuh hormon ini menutup mulutnya saat tangan gadisku menggenggam kejantananku semakin ketat.

Aku berusaha agar tidak menenggelamkan gigiku ke lehernya agar bisa tutup mulut. Aku tidak boleh bicara hal seperti itu pada gadisku.

Napasnya juga terengah-engah di leherku. Tanganku gemetaran dan terjebak di ikal rambutnya yang mengalir di punggung.

"Lakukan saja," rintihnya, dan memompa kejantananku semakin cepat saat aku membawa rambut ikal mengkilapnya ke hidungku.

Aku perlu bernapas agar bisa sedikit berpikir jernih.

Jemariku di kemaluannya bergerak secepat tangannya memompaku. Dan sebuah bayangan merasuki pikiranku.

Pikiranku sedang tertuju ke lemari di seberang kamar. Di laci kedua, di bawah baris ketiga dari baju kaus dan kaus kaki yang tidak pernah kukenakan. Pikiran ini kemudian tertuju ke kotak kondom yang terletak di bawahnya, yang mencoba meyakinkanku tidak apa-apa kalau aku menidurinya sekarang. Pikiranku mengatakan aku akan bertindak penuh bertanggung jawab, dan lagi pula dia menginginkannya.

Pikiran ini benar-benar mengejekku. Dan hanya inilah yang ada di benakku sekarang.

Aku memejamkan mata rapat-rapat saat merasakan giginya tenggelam di leherku. Dia mendorong dan menarikku, melakukan hal yang mungkin belum siap untuk dilakukannya.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam di ikal rambutnya, membiarkan aroma stroberi dan kue mengingatkanku kenapa momen ini begitu penting. Aku hanya larut dalam nafsu sesaat sambil terus mendorong jemariku ke dalam kemaluannya. Dan kalau aku menidurinya, proses itu akan terasa menyakitkan, dia akan berdarah, dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya mengambil keperawanan seorang gadis.

Gadisku.

Dan aku tidak akan tahan melihatnya menyesal di pagi hari saat dia berbaring di sampingku, kesakitan dan merogol, dan sangat tercemar karena ulah bajingan remaja penuh hormon ...

Aku menggeleng keras-keras di bahunya. Dan inilah saat di mana aku berhenti terlalu menikmati momen kami. Aku ingat ini bukan tentang aku. Aku hanya akan membuat gadisku mencapai orgasmenya, dan kemudian aku akan masturbasi nanti.

Dia merintih mengetahui penolakanku, pinggulnya kembali menggeliat dan akhirnya dia melepaskan kulit leherku saat ibu jariku kembali menekan klitorisnya. Aku ingin dia segera mencapai klimaks agar dia tidak semakin menggodaku.

"Aku mohon," bujuknya putus asa sambil mengepalkan rambutku dengan kasar.

Dia mengemis untuk merasakan kejantananku masuk ke dalam kemaluannya. Jemariku bergerak lebih serius. Aku kembali menggeleng, mencoba berfokus pada apa pun, selain telapak tangannya yang memompa kejantananku dan kotak kondom di lemari.

Dia menggeram frustrasi dan semakin putus asa, dan mendorong pinggulnya ke pangkuanku agar jariku masuk lebih dalam. Aku tahu frustrasinya semakin bertambah setiap detik, dan waktuku hampir habis. Lemari tiba-tiba saja terlihat lebih dekat dari tempat tidur.

Dia menggeleng di leherku, lalu menghentikan geliatannya. Tubuh dan tangannya berhenti bergerak saat jemariku terus bekerja. Dia memohon sekali lagi dalam bisikan serak. Ini membuatku marah. Karena dia sengaja menunda klimaksnya agar bisa membujukku untuk menidurinya.

Aku bersyukur dia berhenti membelai kejantananku, tapi itu tidak menghentikan jemariku bergerak lebih mendesak.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam di lehernya dan kembali menggeleng, memompa jariku keluar-masuk dan sungguh-sungguh mengusap klitorisnya. Tapi dia masih tetap diam, dan aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya membeku; melawan kenikmatan yang disediakan tanganku. Dia melawannya dalam diam.

"Ayolah," ucapku parau sembari gerakan jemariku semakin gila.

Dia kembali merintih, menggeleng dan menarik rambutku lebih erat untuk menggoyahkan tekadku. Rahangku terkatup erat saat aku berbisik kesal dan marah di telinganya.

"Sial, Baekhyun," desisku lagi.

Aku bisa merasakan tekanan payudaranya di dadaku, tangannya meliliti kejantananku dan dia semakin gelisah saat aku mengepal erat rambutnya.

"Ayolah, Baekhyun," geramku sambil memasukkan jemariku lebih dalam dan melengkungkannya, sementara ibu jariku mengusap klitorisnya dengan kasar.

Ini berhasil. Aku merasakan otot-otot kemaluannya mengerut di sekeliling jemariku. Tubuhnya kaku dan tinjunya terkepal menyakitkan di rambutku. Aku menyesal tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, karena dia kembali membenamkannya ke dalam lekukan leherku.

Aku merasakan sentuhan lidahnya di kulitku saat dia menjerit pelan dan memberi leherku kecupan basah. Tubuhnya gemetaran dan cairan kewanitaannya menetes di jemariku. Dan setelah sedikit menggeliat, napasnya semakin terengah-engah dan tubuhnya lemas di pangkuanku.

Dan aku selamat.

Sambil mendesah ke ikal rambutnya, aku menarik jemariku dari dalam liang kemaluannya. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas, tapi tangannya masih berada di dalam celanaku. Aku berhasil membawa tangannya keluar. Aku benar-benar senang, karena berhasil mengalahkan remaja bajingan penuh hormon.

Aku berbaring di tempat tidur, membiarkannya berbaring di dadaku, dan meluruskan kaki. Aku tidak mengabaikan sensasi payudara gadisku yang menekanku dan memeluknya sambil membelai rambutnya. Napasnya masih terengah-engah, pipinya beristirahat di bahuku. Dia tidak klimaks dua kali seperti saat terakhir kali kami melakukan ini, tapi aku berhasil membuatnya orgasme di luar kehendaknya. Ini hal yang patut disombongkan.

Tapi tentu saja aku tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu, karena aku masih menahan hasrat untuk mendorong pinggulku ke tubuhnya saat dia berbaring di atas tubuhku.

Aku mengecup kepalanya dengan sayang, lalu memejamkan mata sambil berusaha mengendalikan hormon. Dan... sedikit tidak sabar untuk mengurus "kebutuhanku" sendiri, karena mana mungkin aku bisa bertahan dengan ereksi seperti ini sampai pagi.

Tiba-tiba saja, Baekhyun melonjak dari dadaku, membuat lenganku terlepas dari punggungnya. Dia memelototiku. Wajahnya merah dan marah, dan ikal rambutnya yang kusut mengalir sampai ke bawah bahunya dan beristirahat di payudaranya, ke tempat kalungnya bersarang.

Aku menatap lama dadanya sebelum akhirnya sadar dan kebingungan menatapnya.

Dia mendorong telapak tangannya ke bahuku dengan kasar, membuat tubuhku sedikit terbenam ke kasur.

"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?" tanyanya tidak percaya saat aku secara naluriah membawa tanganku ke pinggangnya.

Dia masih terlihat marah, dan sepertinya juga sedikit... terluka?

Mataku melebar dan langsung memeluknya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah kulakukan sampai dia merasa tersakiti. Aku tahu aktivitas kami hanya akan balik menghantamku.

Aku kemudian meletakkan tangan di belakang kepalanya dan membawa pipinya ke bahuku. Dia mendengus gusar, lalu mengangkat telapak tangannya ke bahuku dan mendorongku menjauh dengan lembut. Ini benar-benar membuatku panik.

Aku membiarkannya pergi dan meletakkan tanganku di sisi-sisi pinggangnya dengan gugup. Keningnya berkerut saat menatapku, tangannya merambat naik-turun di dadaku.

"Apa lagi yang kita tunggu?" bisiknya, dan kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bibirnya masih memerah dan sama sekali tidak membantu menenangkan ereksiku.

Tapi kemudian aku sadar dia marah tentang apa, dan aku memutar mata, sambil menjatuhkan tubuhku lagi ke tempat tidur. Aku berusaha menenangkan detak jantung, karena dia tidak jijik denganku. Dia marah, karena aku tidak lanjut.

Aku mendesah sambil mengerutkan kening, berusaha menjaga tatapanku menjauh dari dadanya.

"Waktu yang tepat?" ucapku ragu-ragu sambil mengangkat bahu dan kemudian mengatup rahangku erat-erat saat dia kembali duduk mengangkangiku.

Ini bukan posisi terbaik untuk menjaga remaja bajingan penuh hormon tetap menjauh. Apalagi arah pembicaraan ini mengarah ke sana.

Dia memutar mata, tangannya terletak di atas perutku. "Kita tidak akan pernah sampai ke waktu yang tepat," ucapnya jengah. Keningnya berkerut frustrasi. "Terutama kalau kau terlalu sibuk meyakinkan dirimu sendiri ini bukan saat yang tepat, kau tidak akan pernah sadar," sambungnya sambil mengangkat sebelah alis penuh harap.

Aku membalikkan penalaran yang ke titik yang lebih penting.

"Kau belum siap," ucapku apa adanya.

Dan maksudku bukanlah dia belum siap untuk berhubungan seks, karena aku tidak punya hak untuk berasumsi seperti itu. Aku cukup yakin dia tidak menyadari ada rasa sakit yang akan terlibat. Dan dia belum siap untuk menghadapi remaja bajingan penuh hormon di diriku.

Komentarku sepertinya membangkitkan bara api. Rahangnya mengeras dan matanya menyipit. Aku menguatkan diri untuk berhadapan dengan anak anjing yang menakutkan.

Jangan tertawa...

Dia menaikkan dagunya dan menarik bahunya ke belakang, membuat payudaranya otomatis membusung ke arahku, dan mataku tanpa sadar melesat ke sana. Dadanya naik-turun di belakang rambut ikalnya yang mengkilap di balik branya yang berenda merah. Dia punya sebuah bekas luka tepat di bawah payudaranya, yang terlihat lebih panjang dan lebih dalam dari yang lain, dan sampai ke perutnya. Jariku berkedut ingin menyentuhnya lebih jauh.

"Aku sudah lelah mendengar omong kosong itu," geramnya, memaksa mataku untuk menjauh dari payudara dan bekas lukanya.

Sebelah alisku kembali terangkat. Untuk seseorang yang baru terpuaskan dengan seekor unicorn yang menyenangkan, suasanya hatinya cukup murung.

Dia mendengus, meniup beberapa helai rambut dari wajahnya. "Semua orang memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil," ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan di udara dengan putus asa.

Dia memang anak anjing yang menakutkan…

Dia kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya sambil melihat ke sekeliling dinding di belakang tempat tidurku dan menggelegak.

"Selalu menganggapku sebagai Baekhyun kecil yang malang, yang tidak bisa tumbuh dewasa atau membuat keputusan sendiri," ucapnya geram dengan tangan terkepal. "Aku benci diperlakukan seperti anak kecil," tambahnya lagi sambil menyipitkan mata saat amarahnya semakin meningkat.

Aku mendesah panjang lalu menyeka dan mengusap rambutku sendiri. Ucapannya membuat jantungku seperti di siram air dingin.

"Apa itu sebabnya kenapa kau sangat tidak sabaran ingin melakukannya?" bisikku muram sambil memijat kulit kepalaku yang sakit. "Untuk membuktikan kalau mereka semua salah?" tuduhku, perasaanku hancur memikirkannya, dan aku tidak menyangka gadisku sampai berpikir seperti itu.

Dia selalu ingin diperlakukan normal, dan tempo yang dia inginkan untuk mengisi kekosongannya benar-benar singkat. Ini konyol.

Matanya melebar dan rahangnya terbuka mendengar asumsiku. Dia menatapku kaget. Entah karena tebakanku tepat atau benar-benar salah. Wajahnya tiba-tiba menunduk dan tangannya mengusap perutku; rambut ikal panjangnya menggelitik bekas lukaku saat bahunya merosot. Tanganku mengepal di rambut, aku takut dia semakin terluka dan berdoa agar dia berbohong padaku andaikan itu benar.

Dia mendesah, lalu mengintip ke arahku dengan ekspresi sedih, tapi aku tidak melepaskan cengkeraman tanganku di rambut. Perlahan-lahan dia merebahkan tubuhnya ke dadaku, menekan payudaranya yang hangat ke tubuhku dan membiarkan pipinya kembali beristirahat di bahuku. Rantai kalungnya yang dingin sedikit mengagetkan kulit panasku.

Tangannya naik untuk melepaskan kepalan tanganku di rambut saat aku menatap langit-langit dengan muram.

"Bukan begitu," bisiknya sambil terus berusaha melepaskan tanganku.

Aku melepaskan rambut dan kembali menjatuhkan lengan ke samping. Dia membelai rambutku dengan lembut. Dan aku benar-benar ingin percaya padanya, tapi tidak ada lagi hal lain yang bisa menjelaskan motifnya. Dia ingin melangkah tergesa-gesa menuju garis finish yang bahkan tidak pernah ada. Dia selalu mendorongku untuk bertindak lebih jauh dan menolak mengambil langkah pelan.

Suasana di kamar ini hening dalam waktu yang lama, dan aku sangat bersalah saat menatap langit-langit dan merasakan detak jantungnya. Karena, walaupun aku sedikit terluka, tapi ereksiku masih berdenyut dan memohon padaku untuk mendorongnya ke selangkangan gadisku.

Dia kembali mendesah dan ujung jarinya menyusuri garis urat nadi di lenganku.

"Je manque toujours de temps," bisiknya dalam bahasa yang terdengar seperti Bahasa Perancis?

Aku harus segera berlari ke kamar mandi kalau dia mulai bicara bahasa asing dengan seksinya.

Tapi suaranya terdengar sangat sedih. Kepalaku sedikit menunduk dan sebelah alisku menatap heran ke arahnya—pipinya masih beristirahat di bahuku.

Dia tidak membalas tatapanku. Jarinya masih menyusuri kulit lenganku dan ikal rambutnya tergerai di dadaku.

"Ibuku orang yang eksentrik," desahnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Dia senang mengikuti kelas seperti Tai Chi, dan bahkan tembikar," ucapnya sambil sedikit memutar mata, tapi dia masih tersenyum.

Ini jelas kenangan yang menyenangkan. Dan aku belum pernah mendengar banyak tentang ibunya, selain kematiannya. Jadi aku mendengar penuh perhatian saat gadisku bicara.

"Ibu selalu berusaha menyeretku ikut bersamanya," sambungnya sambil menggeleng pelan. "Terutama kelas Bahasa Perancis," lanjutnya sambil tertawa pelan.

Dan aku ikut tertawa, membuat tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran di dadaku. Aku tidak mengerti dimana letak lucunya, tapi aku punya insting untuk tertawa saat gadisku tertawa. Aku kemudian membelai rambutnya.

Matanya kembali melesat menatapku. "Ibu pikir akan sangat 'keren' kalau kami punya semacam percakapan rahasia yang tidak akan dimengerti orang lain," jelasnya sambil terkekeh pelan, dan dia mengalihkan tatapannya ke jarinya yang menelusuri bahuku.

Kegembiraannya langsung hilang saat ujung jarinya berhenti bergerak.

"Aku tidak mau ikut," bisiknya meringis.

Aku mengerutkan kening dan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Ibu sangat kecewa karena dia akhirnya pergi sendirian, dan aku merasa bersalah karenanya," lanjutnya pahit, membuatku memeluknya lebih erat.

Dia tersenyum kecil setelah itu dan kembali menatapku.

"Tapi aku akhirnya belajar Bahasa Perancis," ucapnya menyeringai ke arahku. Tangannya kemudian bertumpu pada lenganku. "Aku menghabiskan waktu berbulan-bulan untuk belajar melalui buku-buku dan internet agar bisa memberinya kejutan," sambungnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Matanya berbinar dan dia masih tersenyum; membuatku membalas senyumannya. Dia melakukan hal yang biasa kulakukan; mengendap-endap dan belajar dari buku-buku untuk orang yang kucintai. Gayung bersambut lagi.

Dia memutar matanya. "Aku berencana untuk melakukan hal yang besar di depan umum untuk menunjukkan kepandaianku padanya," ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecut. "Mungkin mengomeli seorang barista yang selalu salah membuatkan minuman kami dan... berharap dia tidak mengerti apa-apa dalam Bahasa Perancis," ucapnya terkikik.

Terkikik. Dan aku mencibir padanya. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri.

Kikikannya mereda dan dia mendesah sedih. Sekali lagi. Lenganku semakin erat memeluknya dan dia kembali mengalihkan tatapannya dariku.

"Aku menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menunjukkannya pada ibuku, Chanyeol," bisiknya dengan nada yang membuat hatiku sedih. "Tapi aku menunggu terlalu lama sampai waktu itu datang," ucapnya sambil tersenyum sedih dan kembali menatapku. "Dan sekarang Ibu tidak akan pernah tahu aku bisa Bahasa Perancis," sambungnya saat kembali menatap ke bawah.

Jarinya menyusuri tulang selangkaku; membuatku menggigil.

"Je manque toujours de temps," ucapnya lambat-lambat.

Setelah kata-kata itu selesai diucapkan, dia seperti hidup kembali. Matanya menatapku dengan sengit dan menjawab pertanyaaan awalku.

"Waktuku tidak akan pernah cukup," ucapnya menerjemahkan, jarinya berhenti bergerak dan matanya menatapku dengan serius. "Hanya ada sekilas kebahagiaan," bisiknya memohon dengan putus asa.

Dan aku benar-benar mengerti maksudnya. Kalau ada orang di kota sialan ini yang bisa paham, orang itu adalah aku. Gadisku merasa bahagia untuk pertama kalinya dalam waktu yang lama, dan dia takut setengah mati kebahagiaannya tidak akan bertahan lama. Dan dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menyeberangi garis finish yang kasat mata itu dengan perasaan gembira yang sama.

Aku tahu, karena pada kenyataannya aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Aku hanya menunggu sesuatu untuk datang dan menghancurkan segalanya. Aku sudah begitu terbiasa dengan hal semacam itu. Hanya ada sekilas kebahagiaan.

Aku merasa lega, setidaknya motivasi di balik tingkahnya bukan karena dia ingin seperti orang normal. Tapi aku masih tidak tahu apa alasannya itu bisa membenarkan tindakan kami, atau apa dia sudah benar-benar siap. Ada begitu banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui. Terlalu banyak. Namun, fakta yang ada sedang menatap mataku. Cinta. Keinginan. Kebahagiaan. Dan dia takut waktu kami akan habis.

Remaja bajingan penuh hormon tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan ini.

"Oke," ucapku mendesah.

Matanya terbelalak, aku mengklarifikasi ucapan.

"Tidak malam ini," aku buru-buru menambahkan dan kemudian memutar mata. Ereksi ini akan menghabisiku nanti, tapi aku butuh lebih banyak waktu. "Mungkin beberapa hari lagi," sambungku sambil mengangkat bahu.

Aku mengerutkan kening mendengar kontemplasiku sendiri. Aku tidak suka hal semacam itu ada perencanaan pengaturan waktu. Dan terima kasih Tuhan, dia paham dengan dilemaku.

Dia tersenyum ke arahku, lalu menyilangkan tangan di dadaku dan mengistirahatkan dagunya di sana.

"Kalau memang terasa sudah waktunya," ucapnya sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar, matanya berbinar—membuat percikan yang kurasakan semakin melonjak.

Aku membalas senyumannya, lalu meraup ikal rambutnya yang kusut dan senang melihatnya tersenyum.

Dia tiba-tiba bergeser di atas tubuhku, seolah-olah posisinya tidak nyaman. Dan aku mendesis; membawa tanganku ke pinggangnya dan mencengkeram pinggulnya dengan erat. Aku ingin tubuhnya tetap diam. Atau... mungkin melakukannya lagi. Dan lagi. Dan lagi.

Kepalanya tiba-tiba terangkat dan wajahnya terlihat sangat gembira.

"Kau percaya padaku?" bisiknya sambil membawa telapak tangannya ke kasur, di samping bahuku.

Keningku berkerut dan mencengkeram pinggulnya lebih erat, karena posisi baru ini membuat selangkangannya semakin menekan ereksiku.

"Tentu saja," jawabku, gigiku kemudian mengatup erat dan sudah tidak sabar ingin memindahkan tubuhnya dari tubuhku agar aku bisa kabur ke kamar mandi selama sepuluh menit.

Sebuah senyuman kecil bermain di bibirnya saat dia mulai menurunkan wajahnya ke dadaku, lalu terus ke bawah; membuat ikal rambutnya menggelitiki perutku. Dia melirik ke arahku dengan mata berbinar saat mengecup lembut kulitku. Dia bisa berpindah ke sisi lain dan mengecup kulitku yang tidak punya bekas luka, tapi dia tidak melakukan itu. Dia mulai menanam lebih banyak kecupan di kulit dadaku yang rusak, membuat mataku terpejam dan tanganku melepas pinggulnya sehingga dia bisa berpindah ke bekas luka di perutku.

Gadisku tidak merasa bekas lukaku menjijikkan. Dia mencintai bekas lukaku, karena mereka adalah bagian dari diriku. Dan aku tahu itu, karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama saat menatap perut dan dadanya. Aku ingin mengecup bekas lukanya satu-per-satu dan membuat kepahitan yang disebabkannya menghilang.

Aku mendesah saat dia mencapai pusarku, tanganku membelai bagian atas kepalanya dengan lembut saat bibirnya yang hangat membuat jejak di bawah perutku. Melewati pusar dan pinggangku. Aku bisa merasakan jemarinya mulai melengkung di karet boxer-ku lagi. Mataku langsung terbuka dan aku bersandar di siku. Akhirnya aku sadar, celana jeans-ku masih belum terpasang dan dia berusaha untuk kembali memasukkan telapak tangannya ke sana.

Aku menatap ke bawah tubuh selagi jemarinya tetap berada di karet pinggang boxer. Dengan perlahan, dia mengangkat wajahnya dari perutku dan menatapku. Perlahan dan malu-malu. Dan... memerah saat aku menganga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku, langsung menyesali ucapanku sebelumnya saat aku bilang aku percaya padanya.

Dia meringis, lalu memejamkan sebelah matanya dan melirikku dengan hati-hati dari tempat duduknya yang mengangkangi pahaku.

"Fellatio?" cicitnya sambil mengangkat sebelah bahu dengan ragu.

Mataku terbelalak menatapnya, aku tidak percaya dan berharap kejantananku tidak berkedut saat dia mengucapkan kata itu.

"Aku rasa tidak," ucapku, berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri. Karena laki-laki mana yang menolak blow job? Dan saat memikirkan betapa menjijikkannya aku kalau sampai membiarkan gadisku melakukan hal seperti itu, aku langsung berjuang mati-matian meyakinkan diri sendiri untuk menolaknya.

Wajahnya menunduk saat dia membungkuk dan duduk di atas pahaku. Pada awalnya dia terlihat sedih. Tapi kemudian dia terlihat marah. Dia menaikkan dagunya, menyipitkan matanya melihatku, dan kembali membawa keluar anak anjing yang menakutkan. Aku tidak tertawa.

Dia memelototiku saat sebuah jarinya tetap berada di karet boxer-ku dan sebelah tangannya mencengkeram pahaku. Mataku langsung tertuju ke payudaranya yang naik-turun di dalam bra merahnya.

"Kau membiarkan Choi Sulli melakukannya," jawabnya singkat, efektif membuat pandangan mataku melesat dari payudaranya dan melebar tidak percaya.

Aku tidak sadar dia tahu begitu banyak informasi tentang sejarah seksualku. Tapi caranya menatapku, membuatku ingin mengerang, dan menangis, dan menghantam kepalaku ke dinding.

Dia berusaha menutupi kepahitannya dengan kemarahan dan kejengkelan. Aku tahu itu. Dan kepahitannya bercampur dengan rasa sakit hati, karena aku membiarkan Sulli menghisap kejantananku, tapi tidak dengannya. Tatapannya langsung beralih dan melihat ke sekeliling kamar.

Ini seperti... sogokan oral. Dan sogokan ini bukan untuknya. Aku mungkin satu-satunya remaja bajingan penuh hormon yang merasa bersalah karena menerima blow job. Aku enggan... sebagian besar.

Aku mengerang, kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhku kembali ke tempat tidur dan menarik-narik rambut sembari menatap langit-langit. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri. Karena aku merasa bersalah telah membuatnya merasa rendah diri, pahit, dan terluka. Dan rasa bersalahku akan hilang saat kejantananku berada di dalam mulutnya selama beberapa menit. Setidaknya aku harap begitu saat membawa sebelah lenganku untuk menutupi wajah dan memejamkan mata sambil mendesah.

Aku mengangkat sebelah tanganku yang lain ke atas perut dan membawanya melintasi ruang di atas selangkanganku dengan enggan.

"Kalau kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya..." tawarku dalam bisikan tegang.

Tanganku jatuh di sisiku saat menunggu aksinya. Aku berusaha agar tidak terlalu bersemangat tentang hal ini saat merasakan jemarinya dengan ringan menelusuri karet pinggang boxer-ku.

Jarinya bergerak bolak-balik di perutku dengan perlahan beberapa kali sebelum aku merasakan jemarinya menarik turun boxer. Aku menghela napas, menekan lenganku keras-keras ke mata dan mengangkat pinggulku agar dia bisa lebih mudah menurunkan celana jeans-ku.

Aku tidak mau melihat tangannya menarik-narik turun celanaku dengan lembut. Napasku mulai berpacu dan celana jeans-ku sudah turun cukup jauh. Aku bisa merasakan udara dingin dari kamar menerpa ereksiku yang telanjang.

Aku menurunkan pinggul, dan benar-benar menyimak keheningan di dalam kamar saat gadisku kemungkinan menatap kejantananku. Seolah-olah kejantananku bisa merasakan tatapannya, kejantananku semakin ingin merasakan sentuhannya.

Aku terus menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menekan lenganku ke mata dan waktu berlalu tanpa insiden. Aku agak berharap dia berubah pikiran. Dan saat aku sedang mempertimbangkan untuk mengangkat lengan dari wajahku untuk memasang kembali celana, aku merasakan tangan lembutnya membungkus kejantananku.

Aku tersentak, dan kakiku menegang di bawahnya saat merasakan telapak tangannya. Dia tetap diam setelah memompa kejantananku sekali dengan pelan. Dadaku mulai naik-turun mengantisipasi gerakan selanjutnya. Aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang kuharapkan. Mungkin dia ingin menjilatnya sebentar untuk membiasakan diri. Tapi dia tidak melakukan itu. Baru sebentar saja ereksiku merasakan udara dingin kamar, tiba-tiba saja kejantananku sudah berada di mulutnya yang hangat.

Aku kembali tersentak dan cengkeramanku di selimut semakin kencang.

"Oh, Tuhan," dengusku lewat rahang terkatup rapat, lalu mendorong lengan ke wajahku untuk mencoba mengatasi kekagetan, karena gadisku benar-benar melakukannya.

Aku mendesis saat merasakan bibirnya membungkus ereksiku dengan erat. Mulutnya begitu hangat, dan dia mulai memasukkan seluruhnya. Aku semakin erat mengepal selimut untuk menahan keinginan menarik rambutnya dengan kasar. Kalau aku tidak mengenalnya, aku akan berpikir dia sama sekali tidak punya gigi.

Saat dia mencapai ujung kejantananku, dia melakukan sesuatu dengan lidahnya yang membuatku mengerang serak dan mengangkat pinggul. Rahangku terkatup erat, sedangkan napasku sangat terengah-engah, dan berusaha mati-matian mengendalikan diri.

Dia tidak peduli, dia mengerang pelan saat kembali memasukkan keseluruhan kejantananku ke dalam mulutnya sekali lagi. Erangan rendah keluar dari tenggorokanku sembari tanganku memutar selimut dan membenamkan kepala ke bantal. Aku berjuang melawan keinginan untuk melihatnya mendorong kejantananku masuk ke dalam mulut. Aku kembali mengerang saat merasakan bagian belakang tenggorokannya.

Dan saat dia mengeluarkan kejantananku lagi, dia kembali memutar lidahnya. Aku ingin memuji gadisku, karena begitu ahli melakukan ini, tapi bibir dan lidahnya secara efektif mengusir setiap pemikiran koheren di benakku.

Dan sekarang dia kembali mendorong masuk ereksiku. Telapak tangannya masih membungkus pangkal kejantananku, dia meremasnya dan bokongnya beristirahat di kakiku yang sudah menegang. Dia mengatur kecepatannya. Sensasi ini terasa begitu luar biasa, belum lagi dia juga menghisapnya dengan lembut. Dia mengatur ritme sesuai dengan hembusan, desisan, dan rintihanku. Jari-jari kakiku mulai melengkung dan aku tahu ini tidak akan butuh waktu lama sampai aku mencapai klimaks.

Ritmenya semakin cepat, dan dia terus mengerang saat mengulum ereksiku. Tanganku melepaskan selimut dan aku mengangkatnya dengan gemetaran, lalu meletakkannya di atas kepala gadisku yang naik-turun. Aku ingin dia tahu kalau aku akan segera orgasme.

Tapi dengan meraba rambut ikal kusutnya yang mengkilap, hanya menambah dengusan dan hasrat yang tidak tertahankan, dan ereksiku kembali mengenai bagian belakang tenggorokannya. Aku bisa merasakan panas yang terbangun dalam diriku akan segera melambung, panas yang sama yang akan menghasilkan unicorn yang megah.

Tanganku gemetaran saat menyentuh rambut gadisku dan menariknya dengan lembut. Tapi dia tidak mau berhenti. Dia masih menyusuri kejantananku dengan bibirnya dan memutar lidahnya di ujung. Aku mengerang keras sebelum dia kembali memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Kepalaku semakin terbenam ke bantal.

"Keluarkan," ucapku parau dan terengah-engah. Jari-jari kakiku semakin berpilin dan keningku berkerut penuh konsentrasi merasakan waktu yang aman untuk... mengeluarkan sperma.

Suara geramannya menunjukkan kalau dia keberatan, dan dia kembali mengulum ereksiku. Aku melepaskan lenganku dengan kasar dari wajah dan membuka mata, lalu menatapnya tidak percaya.

Tentu saja, ini adalah saat di mana pengendalian diriku hilang. Rambut ikalnya yang mengkilap terurai di pinggulku saat dia menggenggam kejantananku. Sebelah tanganku masih di atas kepalanya, dan sedikit menariknya selagi pandanganku terkunci ke bibir merahnya yang bengkak, yang membungkus ereksi. Bibirnya terlihat licin dan bersinar, karena air liurnya yang tertimpa cahaya lampu.

Dia menatapku. Dan tatapannya begitu serius. Dia kembali mengerang dan menurunkan wajahnya lebih jauh, menelan keseluruhan kejantananku. Rahangku terkatup semakin kencang. Aku masih mendesis dan sangat terangsang melihat gadisku yang menghisap ereksi.

Aku kembali menarik rambutnya, mencoba membuatnya melepaskan kejantananku sebelum aku meledak. Dia menatapku dengan tajam dan jeda sesaat dari aktivitasnya, sebelum dia perlahan kembali mengulum penisku. Tapi kali ini aku merasakan giginya. Giginya dengan ringan menyentuh dan menggesek kejantananku ketika mulutnya mulai naik. Dia melakukannya dengan sengaja. Dia tahu aku mencintai aksi giginya.

Dan aku tidak bisa lagi menahan orgasme saat lidahnya kembali bermain dengan ujung kejantananku. Tanganku meraup rambutnya dan bahuku benar-benar kaku. Bertentangan dengan keinginanku sendiri, tanganku membimbing kepalanya untuk kembali turun, dan aku melemparkan kepalaku kembali ke bantal dan mengerang.

Klimaksku datang saat kejantanan masih di dalam mulut gadisku. Napasku terengah-engah dan mengerang dan merasakan tenggorokannya menelan orgasmeku. Tubuhku gemetaran di bawahnya. Rasanya terlalu lama sampai dia selesai menghisap cairanku sampai habis. Tubuhku bergidik dengan setiap sapuan lidahnya yang hangat.

Dan setelah orgasmeku mereda, tubuhku seperti tidak bernyawa. Tanganku meluncur dari kepalanya dengan berat dan dadaku naik-turun menghela napas dengan lemas. Dia melepaskan kejantananku dari mulutnya setelah kembali menghisapnya, dan akhirnya melepaskan tangannya selagi mataku masih terpejam. Dia duduk tegak di atas pahaku selagi aku menenangkan napas, dan kami berdua tetap diam untuk waktu yang lama.

Kemudian aku merasakan tangan lembutnya sedikit mengusap pinggulku. Tapi aku masih belum bisa bergerak atau membuka mata. Tangannya lalu meluncur ke bawah dan menarik pinggang celanaku yang berada di sekitaran paha. Aku berjuang melawan lelah untuk mengangkat pinggul agar dia bisa menariknya sampai ke atas.

Saat celana jeans-ku akhirnya sudah ditarik kembali ke pinggang, dengan perlahan aku membuka mata. Aku sedikit ngeri ketika teringat aku baru saja klimaks di mulutnya. Itu menjijikkan dan terasa seperti merendahkannya. Tapi dia membuat pilihan untuk menolak mengeluarkan kejantananku. Aku tidak perlu merasa terlalu bersalah, tapi perasaanku juga tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja.

Aku menatapnya, tapi dia tidak sedang menatapku.

Dia melihat ke jam alarm di meja samping tempat tidur dengan seringaian paling sombong yang pernah kulihat. Dan aku tahu itu seringaian puas. Aku sudah pernah memasang seringaian itu sebelumnya. Dan aku merasa terdorong untuk membela diri saat menyadari apa yang dia lakukan. Dia menghitung waktu sampai aku mencapai orgasme.

Aku tidak tahu secepat apa aku mencapai klimaks, tapi melihatnya menyeringai seperti ini membuat harga diriku sedikit terluka. Aku ingin bilang itu semua karena foreplay yang kami lakukan sebelumnya, dan aku akan bersumpah pada gadisku kalau aku bukan penderita ejakulasi dini.

Tapi rahangku langsung tertutup saat tatapan puasnya memandangku. Wajahnya berseri-seri penuh kebanggaan, dan aku tidak mau merusaknya. Jadi aku menyeringai dengan malas, mungkin wajahku juga ikut berseri-seri, karena meskipun aku hanya punya satu pembanding, yaitu Choi Sulli, tapi aku yakin ini adalah blow job terbaik yang pernah ada.

Dia membungkuk di atas tubuhku, dan mengecup lembut pipiku, kemudian melompat turun dari tempat tidur, lalu menyambar tasnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap tidur. Aku bersyukur, karena aku memang benar-benar butuh tidur.

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam; menolak menyalahkan diri sendiri karena berhasil membuat gadisku tersenyum seperti itu. Dan di akhir malam setelah aku berbaring di tempat tidur, aku menatapnya sesaat sebelum mematikan lampu. Aku kemudian memeluknya erat-erat di dadaku, sambil membenamkan hidungku ke rambutnya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Aku mendesah saat dia mulai menyenandungkan lagu pengantar tidur dan membelai rambutku. Nadanya terdengar lebih optimis dari biasanya, membuatku tersenyum lebar dan memejamkan mata.

Sebelum aku tertidur, ucapnya kembali terngiang di telinga.

"Je manque toujours de temps."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **tbc**


	33. Mysterious Mousse Melodies

**© angstgoddess003**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Baekhyun POV**_

Lima hari setelah Hari Valentine. Lima hari yang indah dan sempurna, di mana semuanya terasa begitu pas dan menyenangkan. Aku dan Chanyeol sama-sama puas dan jarang mendapat masalah. Rasanya seperti melayang di awan.

Namun sekarang, air mata mengalir membasahi pipiku selagi duduk di tempat tidur—di dalam kamarku sendiri, yang tidak pernah kutempati—dan menyaksikan Bibi Irene yang berjalan mondar-mandi di depanku sambil menunduk dan mengerutkan kening.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke pangkuan, melihat celana piyama flanel biru yang bahkan belum sempat kuganti. Aku menggigit bibir dengan keras untuk menahan isakan yang mengancam untuk keluar.

Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa semua yang terjadi tidak sesuai dengan harapan.

Semua kekacauan ini salahku. Chanyeol mungkin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri saat ini, tapi dia tidak bisa disalahkan. Mungkin tidak seorang pun bisa disalahkan. Mungkin ini hanya salah satu dari peristiwa-peristiwa kosmik yang sudah lama mencariku, untuk menghancurkan ketenanganku. Seakan-akan alam semesta bisa melihat betapa bahagianya aku, dan memutuskan untuk menghancurkannya.

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam dan berbaring, lalu mengangkat tangan untuk menutupi wajah. Pikiranku melayang ke pagi setelah Hari Valentine.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada bangun di sebelah orang yang kau cintai setelah malam panjang penuh unicorn. Tidak ada kecanggungan terjadi antara aku dan Chanyeol. Kami saling melirik, menahan kantuk, dan menyeringai malas saat berciuman di depan pintu. Rasanya benar-benar menakjubkan.

Aku berangkat bersama Luhan ke sekolah. Dia menceritakan padaku tentang malamnya bersama Sehun dalam versi PG, yang tidak lebih dari tiga kalimat. Aku rasa versi MA-nya butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk diceritakan, mengingat dia benar-benar kelelahan, mungkin begadang sepanjang malam dan pulang pagi-pagi.

Saat kami tiba di sekolah, Chanyeol berdiri santai di samping mobilnya menungguku. Dia tersenyum miring dan melangkah ke arahku. Ada goresan kecil di hidungnya. Sebelah alisku tergangkat melihatnya sebelum dia meletakkan lengannya di sekeliling bahuku. Dia menyipitkan matanya ke arah Sehun dan mengantarku ke kelas.

Meskipun—rupanya Sehun yang melukai hidungnya—begitu, Chanyeol terlihat... gembira saat kami berjalan di lorong-lorong sekolah. Sikapnya sekarang memang kurang signifikan kalau tidak terlalu diperhatikan, dia tidak memelototi siapa pun. Dia hanya menatap lurus ke depan dan mengarahkanku untuk berjalan mengeliling mereka dengan tenang.

Namun, kejadian saat istirahat siang sedikit mengancam kesempurnaan hari ini. Chanyeol berjalan di sampingku, seperti biasa, menuju kantin. Tapi, saat kami sampai di meja makan, semua orang berpaling melihat kami.

Sebelah alis Kris naik. "Apa yang terjadi dengan hidungmu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Chanyeol mendengus dan kami duduk, dia menyipitkan matanya sekali lagi pada seseorang yang duduk di kursi, di depannya. "Sehun brengsek," gerutunya.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya membeku, aku mengalihkan perhatian padanya sambil membuka hoodie. Dia mengerang pelan, menyadarkan kepalanya ke kursi dan memejamkan mata, seolah-olah berusaha untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri menghadapi sesuatu.

Tapi, tidak ada yang terjadi setelahnya. Dia membuka sebelah matanya, lalu melirik Jessica yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku dengan ekspresi bosan.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Kenapa kau ini, Jessica? Aku terang-terangan menuduh Sehun di depanmu, dan kau diam saja?" tanyanya tidak percaya, tangannya terangkat mengusap lembut leherku. Dia menatap bingung Jessica sebentar sebelum Jessica membalas tatapannya.

Jessica hanya mengangkat bahu. "Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya tidak acuh.

Aku gugup mendengar pernyataannya, karena ini Jessica. Mana mungkin dia mau melewatkan satu kesempatan saja untuk mengomeli Chanyeol dan mengucapkan 'tidak apa-apa'. Ini seperti sudah diatur. Dia tidak mengabaikan komentar Chanyeol, karena dia merasakan hal yang berbeda padanya. Dan aku tahu alasannya.

Chanyeol terlihat skeptis, namun lega, karena Jessica tidak melontarkan komentar-komentar pedas. Kris sepertinya lebih sulit menahan diri, tapi dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Setelahnya, kami semua makan kue sambil mengobrol santai.

Hampir saja.

Hari itu, saat aku, Luhan, dan Jessica sendirian, aku mengatakan pada mereka dengan cara yang berbelit-belit untuk jangan bertingkah aneh di sekeliling Chanyeol. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya diperlakukan berbeda, dan aku tidak mau hal itu juga terjadi pada Chanyeol. Aku rasa Jessica dan Luhan mengerti.

Malam itu, kami juga menunggu-nunggu saat yang tepat. Senin malam bukanlah jawabannya. Aku rasa kami berdua terlalu cemas. Dan kami tidak keberatan hal itu belum terjadi, kami langsung tidur tanpa bercumbu atau memaksa keadaan.

Itu semua tidak merusak suasana di hari berikutnya, saat kami berjalan bergandengan tangan di lorong-lorong sekolah. Dan Selasa malam, leherku sakit saat memanjat jenjang tanaman rambat, karena insiden kecil di aula. Kami langsung tahu malam itu juga bukan saat yang tepat.

Jadi, tanpa bercumbu, Chanyeol menarik tubuhku ke arahnya—punggungku ke dadanya—dan memijat leherku. Dia bersandar ke telingaku dan tertawa saat aku bergumam dan mengerang keenakan.

Sejujurnya, ini pijatan pertamaku. Ya, perempuan masih bisa menyentuhku saat aku tinggal di Seoul. Tapi, perempuan mana yang ingin memberi pijatan leher pada seorang gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun atau memeluknya, atau menciumnya?

Setelah aku pindah ke sini, Bibi Irene sesekali menepuk-nepuk punggungku. Tapi, sebelum Chanyeol datang, aku sangat jarang mendapat kasih sayang seperti ini, apalagi pijatan.

Aku menceritakan semua itu padanya. Aku sedikit malu dengan reaksi dramatisku mendapat sentuhan sensualnya.

Tangannya berhenti memijat leherku, rambutnya menggelitiki telingaku.

"Itu menyedihkan," bisik Chanyeol sambil memutar wajahnya ke pelipisku dan mengecupnya dengan lembut sebelum kembali memijat.

Aku ingin mengangkat bahu dan berpura-pura tidak peduli sambil berkata ' _tapi, aku memang lebih memilih seperti itu_ '. Dia tidak akan percaya, aku tahu itu.

Rabu malam dihabiskan dengan mengerjakan tugas Biologi yang telah kami hindari seperti wabah penyakit sejak minggu lalu. Buku pelajaran dan tugas bertebaran di atas tempat tidurnya selagi kami berbaring tengkurap berdampingan, lengan kami saling bersentuhan.

Kami membolak-balik buku dan menulis jawaban dalam keheningan; sambil sesekali mengangkat kaki ke udara dan mengaitkannya bersama. Kami juga sering saling lirik dan tersenyum kecil. Tanpa sadar aku menggigit ujung pulpenku dan mendekat padanya.

Ini benar-benar seperti adegan roman picisan, menjijikkan. Tapi, tetap saja aku tersipu.

Aku menikmati setiap momen ini.

Aku sangat yakin Kamis malam akan menjadi milik kami. Chanyeol terlihat baik-baik saja sepanjang hari di sekolah. Sebenarnya, lebih baik daripada baik-baik saja. Dia tersenyum hampir setiap waktu saat aku berada di sisinya. Dia bahkan menceritakan lelucon jorok di meja makan siang. Tingkahnya membuat semua orang kaget. Tapi, dia tetap mengusap leherku sambil bercanda dengan Kris dan Sehun.

Saat dia membuka pintu balkonnya untukku malam itu, dia terlihat... tidak senang. Tapi, tidak ada kerutan di antara kedua matanya, jadi aku sadar ini tidak ada kaitan dengan masa lalunya. Angin melayang mengenai rambutnya dengan lembut, memberi kontras dengan postur tubuhnya yang kaku. Otot-otot lengannya berkedut dan rahangnya tertutup rapat. Senyumnya terlihat dipaksakan.

Aku melirik Chanyeol dengan waspada saat berjalan melewatinya menuju kamarnya yang hangat. Kami tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, dan dia nyaris tidak memandangku saat aku membongkar makanan dan membuka hoodie dengan muram.

Dia seperti tidak nafsu makan, dan dia mencengkeram garpunya erat-erat sambil terus menatap marah wadah makanan. Atmosfer di kamar ini begitu gelap dan tegang, karena kegelisahan dari gelora permusuhan yang tidak terucap darinya. Ini membuatku sangat cemas, sampai-sampai aku menahan diri untuk bersandar di bahunya.

Setelah beberapa lama kemudian, dia baru sadar. Dia menghela napas panjang tanpa menatapku dan menyampirkan lengannya di bahuku... dengan sayang dan meyakinkan bahwa kemarahannya tidak ditujukan padaku.

Aku sangat tergoda untuk memancing penjelasannya. Aku menatapnya dengan bingung, tapi aku tahu aku tidak akan mendapat penjelasan apa-apa, karena setelah dia selesai makan, dia langsung bersiap-siap tidur. Jadi, aku membiarkannya dan mencoba meringankan bebannya dengan membelai lembut rambutnya saat kami berbaring.

Beban Chanyeol seperti sudah hilang keesokan harinya saat dia menciumku di pintu, jadi aku beralasan bahwa apa pun yang terjadi padanya malam tadi, tidaklah terlalu parah. Meskipun, dalam hati, aku tahu, Chanyeol adalah tipe laki-laki pendendam dan kalau dia bermasalah dengan seseorang, dia tidak akan melupakannya begitu saja.

Tapi, hari itu, kemarahannya benar-benar sudah hilang. Dia tersenyum miring padaku di tempat parkir sekolah. Dan hari ini berjalan tanpa ada hambatan. Kecuali, ada hal kecil yang terus menggentayangi pikiranku saat berjalan melewati lorong-lorong bersama Chanyeol.

Lagu. Ada sebuah lagu menjengkelkan yang terus terngiang-ngiang di benakku, meskipun aku berusaha keras untuk tidak mengabaikannya. Hal yang paling menjengkelkan adalah... aku tidak tahu lagu apa itu. Aku sama sekali tidak ingat liriknya, hanya ada fragmen kecil di kepalaku. Lagu ini terus mengerecokiku di setiap kelas yang kuikuti.

Dalam perjalanan pulang bersama Luhan, aku sudah sedikit kesal dengan lagu itu; aku menggonta-ganti siaran radio dan memilih lagu rap gangsta yang penuh kata vulgar, dengan harapan dapat menggusur lagu-entah-apa-ini dari kepalaku. Karena, aku rasa... lagu rap gangsta cenderung punya kekuatan seperti itu. Luhan bahkan sampai meringis mendengar lagu pilihanku dan melaju lebih cepat. Aku sadar, aku tidak punya harapan.

Sekarang, lagu di radio ini mulai mengakuisisi lirik tentang pelacur dan wanita jalang. Lagunya lumayan lucu, tapi musiknya menyebalkan.

Lagu-tanpa-nama ini masih terus terngiang saat aku memasak makan malam dan memanggang Mysterious Mousse Melodies. Lagu ini juga memengaruhi nama kueku. Bahkan, lagu ini masih mengganggu pikiranku saat mengetuk kaca pintu balkon ke kamar Chanyeol, sampai-sampai aku tidak sempat mengkhawatiran kemarahannya sudah muncul lagi atau tidak.

Dia terlihat baik-baik saja malam itu. Keningnya tidak berkerut dan tubuhnya tidak kaku. Aku berjalan masuk ke kamar dengan lega. Aku membaca selagi dia makan, aku pikir lagu itu akan segera tersingkir dari kepalaku setelah membaca.

Tapi, lagu itu masih ada!

Dengan perlahan, aku menatap dinding di seberang kamar; mencoba berpikir keras mengingat lagu yang menjengkelkan ini. Sepertinya kalau aku tahu apa judul lagu ini, lagu ini akan berhenti menggodaku. Benar, kan?

Saat itulah aku mulai bersenandung. Aku sebenarnya tidak yakin dengan menyuarakan lagu ini bisa membantuku mengingatnya. Aku mengerucutkan bibir dan bersenandung pelan, sambil sesekali mengerutkan kening. Aku begitu tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri, sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar Chanyeol mendengarku.

Aku perlahan menatapnya. Tapi, begitu tatapanku mendarat di wajahnya, senandunganku langsung berhenti.

Chanyeol sedang menatapku... tajam. Matanya menyipit saat menutup wadah makanan dan membantingnya ke meja samping tempat tidur tanpa bicara. Jantungku langsung mencelos dan perutku bergejolak.

Kemarahan ini mengarah padaku.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Suara desahan penuh frustasi Bibi Irene membawaku kembali ke masa sekarang, di mana aku sedang berbaring di tempat tidur sambil menangis dan menutupi wajahku dengan telapak tangan.

"Aku ingin tahu kebenarannya, Baekhyun," suara Bibi Irene terdengar tegas dan berwibawa saat dia berdiri di depan tempat tidurku.

Aku belum pernah mendengar Bibi Irene menggunakan suara seperti ini sebelumnya. Air mata kembali meluncur di pipiku. Dengan perlahan aku duduk dan menjauhkan tangan dari wajah. Bibi Irene tidak terlihat marah, atau pun kesal. Bibi hanya terlihat... terluka.

"Ini bukan salah Chanyeol," ucapku tercekat penuh keputusasaan.

Ini benar. Tapi, saat aku menyebutkan nama Chanyeol, mata Bibi Irene langsung berkilat marah; membuat tanganku gemetaran gugup saat menatapnya. Piyama sutra merah muda Bibi Irene bergetar saat dia mengepalkan tinju di samping tubuhnya.

Kemarahan ini ditujukan pada Chanyeol. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, Bibi Irene menunduk dan bahunya merosot.

"Ini salahku," bisiknya penuh penyesalan, lalu berjalan ke kursi di sudut kamar.

Wajahku ikut menunduk melihat Bibi Irene seperti ini. Suara Bibi terdengar begitu... kalah saat mengakui kesalahannya.

"Aku seharusnya menyadari ini dari dulu atau..." Bibi Irene terdiam, suaranya terdengar sangat sedih dan dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kursi, lalu menutup wajahnya dengan tangan.

Aku menggeleng keras. "Tidak, Bibi," ucapku memohon dengan gemetaran, air mata masih mengaliri pipiku.

Bibi Irene bertekad untuk menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Bibi Irene hanya mendesah. "Kalau saja orang tuamu ada di sini sekarang dan melihat kegagalanku, Baekhyun..." gumam Bibi Irene ke telapak tangannya, suara isakannya terdengar teredam.

Dan kemudian perasaanku semakin kacau saat mendengar suara isakan keras Bibi Irene. Aku tahu, apapun upayaku untuk membuat Bibi Irene berpikir hal sebaliknya tidak akan berhasil. Saat orang tuaku sudah mulai disebut-sebut, keputusan menghakimi diri sendiri tidak akan terelakkan. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaan Bibi Irene, karena aku juga bereaksi sama saat memikirkan telah mengecewakan mereka.

Jadi, daripada bersikeras ini bukan salah Bibi Irene, aku malah memejamkan mata dan menunduk.

Akulah yang membuat Bibi Irene merasa seperti ini. Akulah penyebab rasa sakit, penyesalan, dan rasa bersalahnya. Aku benar-benar benci ini. Saat itulah aku teringat kenapa aku pernah bersikeras untuk tinggal di Seoul. Inilah yang ingin kuhindari. Aku hanya ingin menjauhkan diri dari kebahagiaan keluarga kecil ini, tanpa merusak apapun. Tenggorokanku terasa semakin pahit tiap mendengar isakan dari kursi di seberang kamar.

Waktu berlalu selagi Bibi Irene terus menangis di sudut kamar. Kepalaku tertunduk karena malu. Waktu terasa panjang dan mengerikan saat aku mulai memikirkan bagaimana cara menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Aku rasa tidak ada cara sama sekali.

Tanpa peringatan apa-apa, kepala Bibi Irene langsung tersentak. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menyeka sisa-sisa air mata di pipinya. Postur tubuh Bibi Irene berubah penuh keyakinan.

"Keadaan akan berubah," ucap Bibi Irene sambil mengangguk yakin dan bangkit dari kursi, lalu berjalan ke tempat tidur. "Aku terlalu toleran padamu, karena aku yakin itulah yang terbaik," sambung Bibi Irene, dia berdiri di depanku sekarang.

Tapi, Bibi Irene tidak lagi terlihat marah atau kecewa atau sakit hati lagi.

"Tapi, sekarang aku sudah melihat di mana kesalahanku," ucap Bibi Irene lagi sambil mendesah dan duduk di tempat tidur, di sampingku.

Aku kembali menunduk. Bibi Irene memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihatku. Aku mengintip ke arahnya dengan patuh.

"Kau tidak boleh berhubungan lagi dengan Chanyeol," cetus Bibi Irene menekankan nama Chanyeol dengan jijik; membuat jantungku terasa mau meledak.

Bibi Irene salah paham tentang segalanya, dan tidak ada cara untuk meyakinkan hal sebaliknya pada Bibi Irene.

Aku benar. Tidak ada satu pun cara untuk memperbaiki kekacauan ini.

Bibi Irene menghabiskan waktu tiga puluh menit lebih di sisiku untuk membaca aturan tambahan untukku, tapi aku hampir tidak bisa memahaminya, karena isak tangisku semakin keras. Aku meringkuk di atas selimut dan mencengkeram rambutku sambil menunggu Bibi Irene menyelesaikan pidatonya.

Bibi Irene terus menyampaikan hal yang sama berulang-ulang kali.

"Ini bukan hukuman." dan "Aku tidak menghukummu." dan "Bukan berarti aku menyalahkanmu."

Rasanya Bibi Irene memang menyalahkanku. Rasanya seperti Bibi Irene mengambil semua yang kucintai untuk melindungiku, dan ini hanya akan membuatku jauh lebih sakit dalam waktu yang lama. Aku terus berbaring di tempat tidur dan menangis.

Bibi Irene tidak mengerti. Dan, tidak ada cara untuk meyakinkan hal sebaliknya. Dan, tidak ada cara untuk memperbaiki keadaan.

Kamar diterangi cahaya pagi yang samar. Bibi Irene sudah berdiri di pintu dan menyaksikanku menangis diam-diam; berusaha mengendalikan kesedihanku dan segala kemungkinkan.

"Sekarang kau mungkin tidak akan mengerti, Baekhyun," bisik Bibi Irene lembut dan mulai menutup pintu, cahaya lampu dari dapur semakin menghilang. "Tapi, ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri," ucap Bibi Irene mengakhiri.

Kemudian pintu ditutup, dan kamar ini terlalu gelap. Tubuhku gemetaran, karena isak tangis histerisku. Aku menyelinap ke bawah selimut dan menutupi kepala untuk menghalangi pandanganku dari pintu lemari di seberang kamar.

Hanya butuh lima hari untuk menghabisi waktuku.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chanyeol POV**_

Ini tatapan saling menantang. Kami berdua diam-diam menunggu satu sama lain untuk membuka mulut dari dua puluh menit yang lalu. Dari tiga bulan yang lalu. Dari empat tahun yang lalu.

Aku tidak akan mau bicara lebih dahulu.

Paman Bogum tahu ini.

Jadi, kami hanya duduk diam selagi jam berdetak tanpa henti. Kami hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja. Udara di ruangan ini terasa begitu kental dengan ketegangan. Aku duduk dengan kaku di kursi kulit dan membalas tatapan Paman Bogum yang tenang dan kosong.

Aku sudah kesal pada Paman Bogum, jauh sebelum kekacauan ini terjadi. Aku punya firasat konfrontasi ini dapat mengarah ke banyak hal. Aku bisa saja membuka mulut dan berkata jujur, dan berharap semua itu dapat membawaku keluar dari situasi ini.

Itu tidak mungkin.

Aku bisa saja menutupi kecerobohanku dan mencoba memaksa logikanya berjalan sesuai dengan logikaku. Aku menyebut cara itu sebagai 'taktik brengsek'. Aku menyimpannya untuk percobaan terakhir, karena menjadi brengsek biasanya tidak akan bisa menyelamatkanku.

Atau, aku bisa tetap duduk diam di kursi ini dan memasang tatapan kosong sampai Paman Bogum bicara. Dia biasanya akan bicara berbelit-belit dan menyentuh, dan membuat suasana terasa lebih nyaman, tapi aku tidak bodoh. Apa pun yang akan keluar dari mulutku, semuanya akan terlihat salah dan kacau di matanya.

Itulah realitas dari seorang manipulator bajingan.

Jadi, waktu tetap berlalu di ruangan kerja ini dalam diam dan menjengkelkan. Aku ingin melontarkan komentar sarkasme. Tapi... aku sudah menghancurkan satu set permainan catur hari Kamis lalu, jadi aku menahan diri.

Argumen dari dua malam sebelumnya hanya membuat atmosfer di ruangan ini semakin berat, penuh ketegangan dan tuduhan tak terucap.

Paman Bogum selalu ingin tahu akhir-akhir ini. Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku ingin privasi dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Paman Bogum mengusiknya. Ya, memang terdengar brengsek, tapi begitulah caraku hidup.

Namun, Paman Bogum mendorong kesabaranku saat kami bermain catur malamnya. Aku menghabiskan waktu dengannya untuk mempererat... hubungan kami atau semacamnya. Walaupun itu kedengarannya bodoh di kepalaku sendiri, tapi aku memang menginginkan hubunganku lebih dekat dengan Paman Bogum. Aku ingin menjadi anak yang lebih baik baginya, aku ingin menunjukkan padanya kalau aku bisa normal dan menyenangkan... seperti Kris.

Kami biasanya bersenang-senang hampir tiap malam, bicara omong kosong tentang medis atau menertawakan kejadian mengelikan yang dialami dokter-dokter di Bucheon. Tapi, ada saat-saat di mana Paman Bogum ingin membongkar kehidupan pribadiku. Dan hal itu terjadi lebih sering akhir-akhir ini.

Kamis malam adalah satu contoh ketertarikannya dengan rincian kehidupan pribadiku. Paman Bogum ingin tahu tentang gadisku. Tentang apa saja yang kami bicarakan. Percakapan pribadi kami.

Dan dari cara Paman Bogum bicara yang mengelak-elak, aku tidak bisa menyimpulkan apa dia lebih tertarik pada apa yang kuucapkan, atau apa yang gadisku ucapkan. Itu bukan urusannya. Jadi, aku langsung memotong omong kosongnya.

Paman Bogum menghela napas dalam-dalam dan membuka kacamatanya lalu bersandar di punggung kursi.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bicara padaku?" tanyanya sedih sambil menatapku.

Itulah awal dimulainya argumen. Sepertinya tidak cukup bagi Papi B. kalau aku bisa bicara dengan Baekhyun dan gembira dan merasa puas. Dia selalu ingin lebih dariku. Lebih banyak informasi tentang ibuku dan kebakaran itu. Dia ingin tahu lebih spesifik tentang kondisi Baekhyun, rincian lebih lanjut tentang apa yang terjadi padanya.

Kesabaranku habis. Aku seharusnya berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan seperti yang biasa kulakukan saat Paman Bogum mulai mengungkit permasalahan ini. Aku pikir dia mengira aku akan bersikap seperti itu. Tapi, aku membuatnya kaget saat melempar papan catur melintasi ruangan dan memelototinya.

Aku membungkuk di atas meja, menyapu pion-pion yang tersisa dan membuangnya sembarangan.

"Jangan. Ikut. Campur," geramku, memukul meja tiap kata ucapanku.

Aku sama sekali tidak ingin berurusan dengan pertanyaan ini selagi aku mencoba menikmati waktuku bersamanya. Pertanyaan itu hanya menghancurkan suasana. Dan perasaanku sedikit perih, karena tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu tiga jam dengan Paman Bogum dengan nyaman.

Kejadian itu merusak malamku. Dan semakin lama aku duduk di kamar dan memikirkannya, aku semakin marah pada Paman Bogum. Dia selalu menginginkan lebih. Papi B. tidak mengenal kata cukup.

Sikapku masih seperti bajingan saat gadisku datang malam itu. Aku berusaha keras untuk mengusir amarah dan menikmati waktuku bersamanya. Aku meletakkan lengan di sekeliling bahunya, agar dia tahu aku tidak marah padanya. Aku bisa saja menjelaskan permasalahanku pada gadisku untuk meringankan kekhawatirannya, tapi aku tidak ingin membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman, karena mengetahui Paman Bogum punya ketertarikan aneh dengan situasi kami.

Jadi, aku langsung tidur dan membiarkan cinta dan belaian gadisku menenangkan kemarahan yang menggenang dalam diriku. Dan saat aku terbangun keesokan harinya, aku sudah bisa tersenyum dan menciumnya dengan tulus.

Minggu berlalu tanpa ada insiden yang mengacaukan suasana hatiku. Aku senang. Aku benar-benar senang bersama gadisku. Caranya tersenyum dan tertawa saat kami berjalan di lorong-lorong sekolah bersama, jelas menunjukkan kalau dia juga merasa senang.

Bahkan istirahat makan siang bukanlah masalah besar bagi kami. Terkadang Luhan, atau Jessica, atau Kris melihatku dengan tatapan heran, tapi itu semua tidak dapat mengganggu suasana hatiku. Aku bahkan sempat bercanda dengan mengorbankan orientasi seksualku pada Sehun. Dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari Jessica. Aku sedikit tertegun melihat reaksinya... dan sangat senang akhirnya aku punya kekasih untuk menunjukkan fakta kalau aku hanya bercanda. Aku bahkan bergabung dalam obrolan tidak berguna mereka.

Kejadian di malam hari selalu berjalan dengan tidak terduga. Aku tahu kami akan... bercinta. Malam pertama setelah Hari Valentine, aku sangat gugup karena masih menarik diri darinya. Karena aku belum siap.

Untungnya, gadisku juga terlihat cemas dengan hal itu. Aku merasa lega, lebih dari yang seharusnya. Aku hanya tidak tahan melihat kekesalan di wajahnya saat aku menjauh.

Kemudian, Hari Selasa lehernya sakit karena kecelakaan kecil saat pelajaran Olahraga. Aku panik setengah mati sampai dia meyakinkanku kalau kecelakaan yang dialaminya tidak melibatkan orang lain.

Tapi, dia terlihat gelisah saat duduk di tempat tidur sambil mengusap lehernya dan membaca buku dalam diam. Aku menawarkan untuk memijat lehernya. Dan untuk sebagian besar bajingan, pijatan adalah sebuah rayuan egois untuk bercumbu. Tapi, bagiku tidak seperti itu. Aku hanya tidak suka melihatnya tidak nyaman.

Dia setuju sambil tersenyum lebar. Lalu aku menarik tubuhnya untuk bersandar di dadaku dan menyeka rambut dari bahunya. Aku terus menghirup wanginya selagi mengusap dan memijat otot-ototnya yang kaku.

Dia mendengkur dan bergumam saat aku terus memijatnya. Kedengarannya benar-benar erotis, wajahku bersandar ke telinganya dan menghembuskan napas di sana.

Tapi, suaranya waktu itu tidak membuat penisku mengeras seperti biasa.

Suaranya saat itu hanya membuatku tersenyum.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba membeku, lalu dia membuka matanya dan menoleh ke samping untuk menatapku. "Aku tidak pernah dipijat sebelumnya," bisiknya mengaku takut-takut.

Aku mendengus dan bertanya bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi. Kemudian dia menceritakan padaku, sebelum aku datang ke dalam hidupnya, dia jarang mendapat kasih sayang seperti ini.

Aku mengecupnya dengan lembut, karena kalau pada akhirnya hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang bisa melakukan ini padanya, aku akan memijatnya sesering mungkin.

Rabu malam kami kembali sibuk. Tugas Biologi harus dikumpulkan besoknya, dan kami menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu untuk mengantisipasi... hal-hal lain.

Kami tidur tengkurap malam itu, dan meskipun tugas yang kami kerjakan tentang hal yang paling membosankan dan tidak romantis mengenai amuba, aku masih mencoba memberi semua kasih sayang untuk gadisku. Kami saling bermain footsie di udara sambil tersenyum. Kami sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih paling gombal seperti film-film romantis kacangan.

Aku terus melakukannya, karena ini membuatnya tersenyum. Dia menggigit ujung pulpennya dan tersipu malu di sampingku. Aku ingin mendengus. Dia tersipu malu saat bermain footsie, tapi dia menempatkan penisku di mulutnya tanpa ragu.

Itulah gadisku.

Aku hampir tersenyum memikirkan itu semua, padahal aku masih menatap Paman Bogum yang duduk di seberang meja. Suara detak jamlah yang membuat lamunanku buyar dan kembali ke masa sekarang. Kami berdua masih diam. Mulutku sangat... kering dan aku mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk memancarkan aura kepercayaan diriku.

Tapi, pada kenyataannya, aku sangat ketakutan.

Paman Bogum yang duluan bicara.

"Kau tidur dengan Baekhyun," ucapnya tegas; tangannya terlipat di atas meja dan ekspresinya benar-benar kosong.

Aku mengira jangan-jangan seperti inilah ekspresi Paman Bogum saat memberitahu pasiennya kalau mereka dalam keadaan sekarat. Aku berjuang melawan rasa pahit di tenggorokanku.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa Baekhyun," jawabku.

Kejujuran sepertinya hal yang bijaksana. Untuk saat ini.

Paman Bogum menggeleng pelan. "Bagaimana caranya dia bisa masuk ke kamarmu?" tanyanya, masih dengan tatapan kosong.

Aku memalingkan wajah, karena aku tidak tahan melihat tuduhan di matanya. "Dia naik jenjang tanaman rambat sampai ke balkonku," jawabku muram dengan jujur.

Suasana kembali hening saat aku menatap ke luar jendela. Matahari sebentar lagi akan terbit dan... sial. Aku haus sekali dan kursi yang kududuki terasa semakin tidak nyaman.

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanyanya singkat.

Aku mendesah dan mempertimbangkan untuk kembali menjawab jujur.

"Sejak perayaan musim dingin," gumamku jujur.

Paman Bogum membuat suara seperti orang tersedak. Aku tetap diam dan membeku.

"Kenapa, Chanyeol?" tanyanya, suaranya terdengar menyedihkan dan terluka bercampur dengan kebingungan.

Aku mendengus.

"Memangnya Paman akan peduli kalau aku beri tahu alasannya," ucapku sambil tertawa hambar dan menggeleng. Tatapanku terkunci pada pemandangan di luar jendela. Kelabu.

"Aku peduli," bisiknya lagi, suaranya masih terdengar terluka.

Mendengarnya seperti ini membuatku kesulitan untuk tetap diam di tempat. Aku tahu dia peduli. Pada dasarnya, dia memang peduli. Tapi, apapun yang akan keluar dari mulutku tidak akan membuat situasi ini lebih baik. Sisi baiknya, keadaan tidak akan memburuk kalau aku bicara. Semua skenario mengerikan yang bermain di dalam pikiran Papi B. kemungkinan besar jauh lebih buruk daripada kenyataan.

Jadi aku bicara dalam hati, _persetan dengan ini_.

Aku menceritakan semuanya.

Karena, aku hanya punya kejujuran sekarang, dan aku berharap dengan memberi makan rasa penasaran Paman Bogum, aku akan diberi 'Kartu Bebas dari Penjara', seperti permainan Monopoli.

Jadi, aku mengatakan padanya tentang 'mimpi buruk', aku hampir mendengus mengucapkan kata itu, dan aku tidak pernah menatap mata Paman Bogum saat menceritakan rutinitas malamku dengan suara monoton.

Balkon, makan malam, membaca, sketsa, kamar mandi, belaian dan caraku memeluk Baekhyun untuk membuatnya merasa aman. Lagu pengantar tidur sialan. Tidur itu sendiri dan bagaimana kami terbangun dan gembira. Bagaimana dia keluar kamarku dan malam berikutnya kami akan melakukannya lagi.

Semuanya jujur. Seluruh cerita dalam ingatanku tentang peristiwa malam kami.

Ya... aku meninggalkan detail tentang hal meraba dan menggerayangi gadisku. Itu hanya akan menambah minyak ke dalam api yang sudah membara.

Tapi, pada kenyataannya aku bicara dengan jujur... cerita tentang kebiasaan tidur kami adalah hal yang paling membuat Paman Bogum penasaran, walaupun dia tidak menyadarinya. Dan aku sangat marah dan jengah, karena harus mengaku di bawah tekanan dan tidak bisa menatap matanya.

Suasana ruangan ini sangat tenang dalam waktu yang begitu lama, jari-jariku rasanya kebas dan mulutku begitu... kering. Aku ingin air, atau lainnya. Tapi, aku lebih menginginkan Baekhyun. Aku ingin tahu apa dia baik-baik saja. Lebih dari percakapan ini atau pemahaman Paman Bogum. Aku perlu memastikan gadisku baik-baik saja.

Paman Bogum mendesah saat aku terus menatap keluar jendela.

"Kau tidak pernah bercerita tentang mimpi burukmu padaku, Chanyeol," ujarnya, suaranya terdengar... menuduh, sampai-sampai aku terpaksa menatap matanya.

Aku kesal. "Aku tidak harus memberitahu Paman segalanya," seruku sengit sambil menyipitkan mata. "Dan apa yang Paman lakukan—"

Paman Bogum memotong ucapanku dengan memukul meja. "Ini rumahku," ucapnya tegas dan menantang... dan aku ingin menertawakannya. Namun, aku mengeluarkan taktik lain.

Taktik terburuk dan paling rendah dari segalanya.

Wajahku menunduk dan melunak. "Ubahlah cara pandangmu, Paman Bogum," ucapku pelan dan matanya melebar.

Taktik ini mungkin tidak akan berhasil, tapi aku sudah mempertimbangkannya dari awal.

Tubuhku condong ke depan, lebih dekat pada Paman Bogum yang menganga melihatku.

"Lihatlah sisi lain dan buat situasi ini lebih mudah untuk kami," ucapku memohon dengan berbisik.

Ya. Aku memohon. Seharusnya dengan melihatku merendah sampai sejauh ini, Paman Bogum bisa sadar sepenting apa ini bagiku. Bagi Baekhyun.

"Aku mohon," ucapku terang-terangan dengan bisikan putus asa.

Paman Bogum masih tidak menjawab. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja, dia tertawa. Tapi, dia tidak menertawakanku. Suara tawanya terdengar liar dan maniak; membuatku gelisah.

"Apa kau minum obat lagi?" tanyanya, suaranya terdengar terpesona. Dia juga tersenyum mengejek.

Aku tetap diam. Ini benar-benar merendahkanku, dan dia tahu itu.

Paman Bogum kemudian berdiri, lalu menyisir rambut dengan jarinya.

"Aku..." dia terhenti bicara dan melihat sekeliling ruangan. "Walimu," ucapnya lembut. "Apa kau benar-benar berpikir..." dia meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas meja dan mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, ke arahku, sambil menatap mataku. "...kalau aku bisa tidak mengabaikan ini?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk padanya, sedikit percaya diri. Aku tidak melihat alasan kenapa dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Itu tidak menentang hukum. Aku sudah memeriksa semua buku dan situs dan tidak menemukan adanya larangan hukum tentang dua... anak tidur di ranjang yang sama.

"Irene," desisnya sambil menyipitkan mata.

Inilah permasalahannya. Bagaimana cara meyakinkan Bibi Irene kalau ini semua bukan masalah. Paman Bogum kenal dengan watak Bibi Irene, karena mereka berdua sangat dekat.

Paman Bogum kembali menggeleng dan rasanya dia kembali merendahkanku saat tersenyum.

"Kau akan sangat beruntung kalau masih diizinkan bertemu Baekhyun lagi setelah kejadian tadi malam."

Sekarang giliranku yang berdiri dan mendidih.

"Itu omong kosong, Paman!" teriakku dan memukul meja. Aku... benar-benar marah, karena peristiwa malam sebelumnya meledak di luar proporsi.

Dia menganga melihat ledakanku dan kemudian tiba gilirannya untuk berteriak. "Tidak, Chanyeol! Omong kosong adalah menyelinapkan seorang gadis ke rumahku setiap malam selama tiga bulan terakhir!" wajahnya memerah dan kami saling bertatapan.

Ada pembuluh darah yang menggembung di pelipis kanannya—yang hampir membuatku merasa bersalah, karena akulah yang menyebabkan begitu banyak masalah dalam hidup pria ini.

Hampir.

Dia sepertinya tahu dan menundukkan wajahnya, kemudian menggeleng sambil bergumam tidak jelas. "Dari semua kebodohan... kekonyolan... ini puncaknya."

"Tidak seorang pun dari kalian yang bisa menghentikanku untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun," ucapku, dan kembali duduk sambil terus memandangnya dengan marah. "Dua minggu lagi usiaku delapan belas tahun," sambungku sambil mengangkat alis; menantangnya menyangkal logikaku. "Aku bisa keluar dari rumah ini kalau perlu," ucapku lagi.

Itu memang benar, dan bukan cara yang menyenangkan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, tapi aku tidak peduli. Baekhyun juga akan berusia delapan belas tahun beberapa bulan lagi. Kami bisa pindah setelah dia berulang tahun.

Wajah Paman Bogum sedikit memucat, dan meskipun kami sekarang bicara dan tidak berteriak, tapi emosi kami masih mendidih. Dia menghindari ancamanku.

"Kau berhubungan seks dengan Baekhyun," ucapnya datar.

Aku hampir menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat dia tidak membantah logikaku. Tapi, dia kembali menyerang.

"Tidak," jawabku. Aku lebih suka bicara satu kata daripada menjerit dan berteriak.

"Tidak?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat alis.

"Ya," jawabku mengkonfirmasi.

"Ya?" tanyanya lagi. Alisnya terangkat semakin tinggi.

"Tidak!" teriakku.

Aku sedikit kesal dan merasa dikhianati oleh kesederhanaan satu-katanya.

Paman Bogum semakin frustrasi, keningnya berkerut jengkel. "Kenapa kau bersikeras untuk berbohong padaku, Chanyeol?" desisnya sambil menyipitkan mata.

Ini adalah saat di mana kejujuranku mulai kabur.

Mungkin.

Oke, jadi aku tidak tahu apa sebenarnya aku menyampaikan kejujuran saat membantah sudah berhubungan seks dengan Baekhyun. Itu semua sangat membingungkan dan aku tergoda meminta Paman Bogum untuk "Jelaskan definisi 'seks' menurutmu", agar semua istilah semantikku benar.

Mungkin.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Paman Bogum. Sebaliknya, pikiranku melayang ke sebuah lagu. Lagu yang memulai semua omong kosong ini. Aku tidak yakin apa aku bisa menyalahkan semuanya pada sebuah lagu, tapi aku harus menyalahkan sesuatu karena aku tidak bisa menyalahkan gadisku, dan orang lain sudah terlalu banyak yang menyalahkanku.

Saat itu aku duduk di tempat tidur sambil makan seperti biasa. Semuanya sangat, sangat berbeda. Semuanya terasa lebih baik. Gembira. Sempurna.

Dia sedang membaca buku selagi aku makan makanannya dengan lahap. Kesunyian yang berlangsung terasa nyaman. Sesekali aku mengintip ke arahnya; rambutnya menjuntai ke halaman buku di pangkuannya.

Tapi, kemudian aku mendengar suaranya. Dia bersenandung, tapi lagu yang dipilihnya membuatku menyipitkan mata padanya. Aku merasa terhina.

Saat dia akhirnya menatapku, matanya langsung melebar dan senandungannya tiba-tiba berhenti. Aku sedikit bingung, tapi yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menutup wadah makanan dan ingin mengakhiri semua omong kosong ini.

Aku langsung menerjangnya, dan aku rasa dia kaget melihat tingkahku, sampai kedua tanganku menemukan sisinya dan aku mulai menggelitiknya tanpa ampun.

Gadisku menyenandungkan lagu tema Zootopia, tidak mungkin dia melakukannya tanpa sadar. Aku bilang begitu padanya saat dia berusaha membebaskan tangannya dariku.

Dan setelah aku selesai bicara, dia langsung cekikikan. Lama. Aku terus menggelitikinya, lalu berpindah ke atas tubuhnya agar bisa menemukan area gelinya. Dia menggeliat tanpa henti di bawah tubuhku sambil cekikikan dan terengah-engah. Dia menggeleng dan mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku untuk menahanku sebelum tertawa.

Lucu sekali melihat gadisku memohon untuk melepaskannya selagi terus cekikikan. Aku menyeringai. Aku tidak berhenti sampai wajahnya memerah dan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Dan saat akhirnya tanganku melepaskannya, napasnya masih terengah-engah. Dia mengantisipasi seranganku berikutnya; karena tanganku masih melayang di udara, di sisi tubuhnya.

Tapi, kemudian hal yang paling aneh terjadi.

Aku bersandar ke tubuhnya, menyeringai penuh kemenangan dan dia menatapku. Dan tiba-tiba saja, suasana kamar berubah. Senyum kami perlahan-lahan menghilang selagi masih bertatapan.

Dia menyeka sejumput rambut dari keningku dengan jarinya. Sentuhannya begitu lembut dan manis. Aku menyentuh pipinya dan mengusapnya dengan ibu jariku. Tatapan matanya terlihat serius dan berat.

Kemudian aku mengecup bibirnya.

Dan kami berdua langsung tahu. Kami merasakannya. Inilah waktu yang tepat.

Matanya berubah sayu dan napas kami mulai berpacu. Tatapan kami penuh dengan nafsu, cinta, dan kasih sayang.

Kemudian tanganku menggenggam selimut di kedua sisi kepalanya saat menghisap lidahnya. Rasanya manis seperti kue dan aku berjuang menahan diri sambil terus menciumnya dan mencengkeram selimut.

Dia membuka kaosku, dan aku membuka kaosnya. Itu bukan lagi tentang menunjukkan miliknya atau menunjukkan milikku. Itu tentang kebutuhan untuk bersentuhan antar kulit-ke-kulit dan mempersempit jarak di antara kami. Dia menarik tubuhku dan mengulum bibirku. Kalungku masih beristirahat di atas jantungnya saat aku menciumi dadanya. Dan cincinnya masih di jariku saat aku menjalin jari kami. Aku berbaring dan membawanya berbaring di atas tubuhku.

Dia kembali mengecup bekas lukaku, dan kepalaku semakin terbenam ke bantal sambil menggenggam rambutnya dan mendesah. Aku sangat senang dia melakukan itu.

Tapi, kemudian dia berdiri tegak dan membuka bra-nya. Aku sedikit menganga melihat payudaranya, dan gadisku langsung malu dan minder sambil menggigit bibirnya dan menatapku dengan ragu. Itu konyol, karena dia sangat cantik. Aku bilang begitu padanya sambil menaikkan tanganku dan... memijatnya.

Dia sangat menyukainya, sampai-sampai punggungnya melengkung ke arahku dan membusungkan dadanya sambil mengerang parau.

Kemudian penisku mengeras.

Aku belum pernah bercinta sebelumnya—hanya bersetubuh, tapi aku benar-benar berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menunjukkan betapa aku sangat mencintainya. Aku mengecup putingnya dan semua bekas lukanya, seperti yang dilakukannya padaku.

Tangannya menggenggam rambutku, tapi dia tidak menariknya. Dan dia tidak menggigit kulitku. Dia tidak berusaha memacu gairahku, karena memang tidak diperlukan lagi. Aku sudah sangat siap.

Dia kembali berguling, sehingga aku kembali berada di atas tubuhnya. Dia senang dengan posisi ini. Aku sedikit gugup, karena dengan posisi itu membuatku terlihat lebih dominan, tapi dia sepertinya tidak keberatan dan tidak ada cookie yang terucap. Aku mengecup perutnya dan mulai membuka celana jeans-nya.

Aku melemparkan celananya ke samping, seperti pakaian kami lainnya. Aku tidak peduli ke mana semua pakaian itu mendarat. Tidak ada yang lebih penting sekarang, selain mengantisipasi apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

Sial.

Antisipasi.

Udara terasa berat. Dan tanganku mulai mengelus kakinya yang lembut.

Ada bekas luka lagi di sana. Naik sampai ke pahanya. Aku juga mengecupnya di sana selagi jari-jarinya masih tetap memegang rambutku dengan santai dan menatapku penuh kerinduan.

Tanganku bergerak ke kemaluannya, menyentuhnya lewat celana dalam, dan tubuhnya tersentak. Dia mengerang dan menggeliat, dan remaja bajingan penuh hormon ini sedikit berdansa karena tidak ada safe word yang terucap.

Dia menarik tubuhku dan kembali mengulum bibirku selagi aku terus mengusap kemaluannya. Aku mencoba menyenangkannya selama mungkin, karena aku tahu aktivitas kami ini tidak akan selamanya menyenangkan. Dia meraih ereksiku yang masih diselubungi celana jeans, dan aku mengerang ke dalam mulutnya sambil menghentakkan penisku ke telapak tangan gadisku.

Aku mencoba menemukan garis pembatas antara bercinta dan bersetubuh saat dia membuka kancing celana jeans-ku dan menurunkannya dengan kaki jenjangnya. Dan sangat sulit untuk mengendalikan nafsu saat dia kembali memegang ereksiku dan membelainya melalui kain tipis yang tersisa.

Aku mencengkeram bantal di kedua sisi kepalanya dan mengerang; membenamkan wajahku ke lehernya dan menghirup wangi gadisku dengan putus asa.

Aku gemetaran, karena aku berjuang mengingat ini tentang cinta, bukan nafsu. Aku mengucapkannya berkali-kali di kepalaku sambil terus terengah-engah dan memejamkan mata. Karena aku benar-benar tidak ingin bersetubuh dengan gadisku. Namun, remaja bajingan penuh hormon ini terus bertanya-tanya apa ada perbedaan antara bercinta dan bersetubuh.

Tapi, gadisku tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mendorong remaja bajingan penuh hormon ini pergi menjauh.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya lembut di telingaku saat dia membelai perlahan rambutku.

Dan dengan dua kata sederhana itu, berbarengan dengan telapak tangannya membelai rambutku, membuat perasaan ini berbeda bagiku.

Aku menempelkan keningku ke keningnya dan terus mengusapnya di sana. Beberapa saat kemudian aku sudah bersiap-siap untuk membuka celana dalamnya. Namun, aku sedikit malu dan tanganku berhenti; aku melirik ke arahnya.

Dia mengangkat pinggulnya dalam menanggapi pertanyaan dalam diamku. Kemudian, perlahan-lahan, sambil terus menjaga kontak mata dengannya, aku mulai menurunkan celana dalamnya.

Aku melemparkannya ke samping tempat tidur, dan celana dalamnya menghilang begitu saja. Dan saat aku menyentuhnya, dia mendesah. Dan saat dia mendesah, aku mengerang. Suaranya begitu seksi. Aku memandangi jari-jariku yang meluncur masuk ke vaginanya, lalu mengatakan aku mencintainya saat kembali menatap matanya.

Dan saat dia membalas ucapanku, aku kembali merasa berbeda. Aku tidak lagi merasa bersalah, karena begitu terangsang melihatnya. Aku menjilati bibirku sambil terus memandangi jari-jariku yang keluar-masuk dan basah, dan mendengarkan desahan kenikmatannya.

Sial.

Aku ingin mencicipinya.

Aku bilang begitu padanya.

Wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi shock dan... ya, membuatku ingin menciumnya. Saat dia pelan-pelan mengangguk, aku langsung melakukannya. Tentu saja aku tidak mencium bibir di mulutnya.

Dan... oh, Tuhan, dia sangat menyukainya.

Aku berusaha sangat keras untuk membuat orgasme dengan lidah dan jariku, karena kemungkinan hanya ini satu-satunya kesempatan bagi gadisku malam itu. Dia mengambil bantal dan membenamkan wajahnya ke sana untuk meredam erangan dan desahannya. Aku mengangkat sebelah tanganku dan menarik bantal itu dari wajahnya selagi lidahku bergerak tanpa henti di antara kedua kakinya. Aku harus mendengar suara gadisku.

Dia menyebut namaku saat kemaluannya mulai berkontraksi di sekeliling jari-jariku dan pahanya mengenai telingaku.

Dia kembali menyebut namaku, diikuti dengan kata "brengsek" pelan yang membuat penisku berkedut. Dia orgasme sambil menarik rambutku dan melengkungkan punggungnya dari tempat tidur. Dia hampir tidak pernah mengumpat. Aku senang mendengarnya mengumpat saat berada dalam kondisi pergolakan gairah.

Aku kemudian duduk di atas pergelangan kakiku selagi dia menenangkan napasnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia duduk dan memeluk perutku; membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku.

Gadisku memelukku.

Dia dengan serius—dan tulus—memelukku, karena sudah membuatnya orgasme dengan lidahku. Ini reaksi paling aneh sekaligus paling manis setelah melakukan oral seks. Ini sangat... Baekhyun.

Aku kembali memeluknya setelah kekagetanku mereda, lalu menghirup wangi rambutnya dan tiba-tiba menyesal, karena tidak pernah memikirkan gestur semanis ini di Hari Valentine waktu itu.

Aku rasa dia ingin memberiku fellatio setelah membuka boxer-ku dan melemparkannya ke samping. Tapi, aku tidak membiarkannya, karena aku masih merasa bersalah.

Kemudian kami berdua benar-benar telanjang bersama.

Aku dan gadisku.

Di ranjangku.

Telanjang.

Dan suasana ini sungguh menyenangkan. Tidak ada kecanggungan atau minder atau upaya terselubung untuk menutupi tubuh kami. Aku adalah miliknya dan dia adalah milikku, dan kami saling menunjukkannya. Tangan dan mata kami berkeliaran dan membelai lekuk tubuh.

Gadisku terlihat begitu terpesona saat mengamati jejak ujung jarinya di kulitku. Aku iri pada kekaguman dan kemauannya untuk menunggu. Dia menunggu untuk bercinta dengan orang yang dicintainya, bukan dengan orang yang tidak memedulikannya.

Tentu saja aku juga sangat senang dia menunggunya. Aku bisa memberikannya cintaku yang tak bersyarat. Dan saat kami terus menjelajahi tubuh masing-masing, kami sudah hapal dengan ketidaksempurnaan kami dengan sempurna. Tidak ada bekas luka yang terlewatkan dalam kecupan.

Ada tahi lalat kecil di pinggul kirinya. Dia menggeliat dan cekikikan saat aku mengecupnya di sana. Aku tersenyum. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang terucap saat kami terus menjamah. Kami sesekali saling melirik dan mendesah dan... sial...

Inilah rasanya bercinta. Dan kemudian aku juga merasakan kekaguman pada diriku sendiri, karena akhirnya berhasil membedakan antara bercinta dengan bersetubuh. Aku bisa merasakannya dan aku bisa melihatnya. Tatapan matanya dan cara kami saling menyentuh tanpa ada desakan atau tuntutan. Hanya ada kenikmatan setiap saat.

Dia terlihat menakjubkan dan sangat cantik saat berbaring di bawah tubuhku. Dia menawarkan tubuh dan jiwanya dengan kepastian mutlak penuh cinta dan kasih sayang padaku.

Aku belum benar-benar siap sampai saat ini. Aku sudah meyakinkan diriku selama lima malam sebelumnya kalau aku sudah siap, tapi aku salah. Karena aku masih ragu dengan kesiapan dan alasan gadisku. Dan saat aku menatapnya lagi, aku langsung yakin itu semua tidak benar.

Jadi, aku terus lanjut.

Rasa penasaran di matanya saat aku memasang kondom membuatku ingin tertawa. Sikapnya begitu manis, polos, dan menawan, sekaligus membuatku merasa bersalah karena akan mengambil keperawanannya.

Aku kembali bertanya keyakinannya. Aku sudah tahu jawabannya sebelum dia berbisik padaku, tapi aku harus mendengarnya. Aku harus mengatakan padanya betapa aku sangat mencintai dan memujanya, kemudian aku menempatkan tubuhku di antara kedua kakinya dan menempelkan keningku di keningnya.

Dia tersenyum dan mengatakan hal yang sama padaku. Dia terlihat bersemangat dan penasaran.

Tapi, kebanyakan dia terlihat mencintaku. Dia menjilat bibirnya dan menatap mataku. Dan aku benar-benar, sangat mencintainya.

Sungguh, kami berdua saling mencintai.

Jadi, aku mendorong penisku ke dalam kemaluannya perlahan. Benar-benar perlahan, karena aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih menyakitkan baginya—bergerak pelan atau cepat. Tapi, sampai sejauh ini, langkah pelan adalah tindakan bijaksana bagi kami.

Bibirnya terbuka dan napas hangatnya menerpa wajahku selagi tanganku terkepal di bantal, di bawah kepalanya. Aku bisa merasakan penghalang saat ujung penisku mencapainya, dan aku berjuang menahan ringisan saat menatap matanya yang sayu penuh nafsu.

Rahangku terkatup erat, karena ini terasa begitu nikmat dan hangat dan salah dan benar.

"Ini akan terasa sakit," bisikku penuh penyesalan. Tanganku semakin terkepal erat di bantal saat aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri untuk... melakukannya.

Dia bilang padaku dia sudah tahu. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk menghindari itu. Rasa sakit itu tidak terelakkan, dan tidak peduli selama apa atau sebaik apa kami mempersiapkannya, rasa sakit itu akan tetap ada. Kemudian dia menggerakkan pinggulnya dan memohon padaku lewat matanya untuk melanjutkan.

Jadi, aku melakukannya.

Aku mendorong tubuhku sedikit kasar. Karena, untuk saat ini, aku rasa semakin cepat semakin baik, sakitnya tidak perlu berlama-lama.

Mataku terpejam setelah penisku benar-benar berada di dalam kemaluan gadisku. Aku rasa namanya baru saja merintih dari mulutku. Rasanya begitu menakjubkan dan begitu sempurna. Aku bahkan hampir melewatkan tubuhnya yang membeku di bawahku.

Dan aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

Aku langsung menarik keluar penisku dan duduk di atas pergelangan kakiku sebelum safe word terucap dari bibirnya, tapi itu sia-sia saja. Tubuhnya tersentak lagi dan lagi. Aku sedikit panik melihat tubuhnya gemetaran di depanku.

Ada darah. Dan matanya terpejam erat saat dia mengucapkan "cookie" berulang-ulang kali sambil terengah-engah dan gemetaran.

Ini benar-benar kacau. Aku merasa bersalah dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, selain berusaha menenangkannya dengan mengusap pipinya. Aku malu saat mengecup pipinya dan tubuhku mulai gemetaran, hampir sepertinya.

Aku pikir serangan panik yang sedang dialaminya akan berakhir setelah rasa sakitnya mereda, tapi perasaanku sama sekali tidak membaik karena tubuhnya masih gemetaran.

Dia terlihat sangat ketakutan dan masih ada... darah.

Darah yang kusebabkan karena cintaku.

Dan aku tidak tahan lagi melihat ini.

Aku turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke kamar mandi lalu menyalakan shower dengan tangan gemetaran, dan saat aku kembali ke kamar, dia sudah berguling ke samping dan memeluk lututnya dengan erat. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, dan meringis saat menggendongnya. Dia tetap diam saat aku berjalan ke kamar mandi. Bahkan dia tidak mempertanyakan maksudku. Pikiranku kembali jernih. Aku ingin dia... baik-baik saja dan kembali bersih. Aku melangkah ke bawah shower bersamanya yang berada di dalam pelukanku.

Pada saat kakinya menapak di ubin dan air hangat membasuh wajahnya yang masih menangis. Dan meminta maaf padaku. Ini membuatku marah. Aku bilang begitu padanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bawah aliran air hangat lalu menyeka rambut dari wajahnya.

Aku mulai mencuci rambutnya dan memijat kulit kepalanya dengan ujung jariku. Dia tetap tenang, dan perlahan tubuhnya mulai rileks. Air matanya hanyut bersamaan dengan darah dari antara kedua kakinya.

Dia menatapku saat aku mencuci rambutnya, dan kemudian memeluk pinggangku dengan lengan kecilnya. Aku tersenyum padanya, dengan begitu dia tahu itu bukan masalah. Aku seorang bajingan bodoh karena tidak mengantisipasi reaksi jelas seperti itu, tapi itu tidak menjadikannya salah dan itu tidak menjadikannya benar.

Itu menjadikannya… kami.

"Kita akan mencobanya lagi, kan?" Dia berbisik saat aku menyandarkan kepalanya di bawah air sekali lagi untuk membilas sampo dari rambut panjangnya. "Kapan itu tidak akan terasa menyakitkan?" Dia bertanya dengan tatapan memohonnya yang hampir membuatku lupa pada semua percobaan pertama menit-menit awal.

Aku memutar mataku dan mengangguk. Meskipun, sejujurnya, aku tidak ingin terburu-buru mengambil resiko untuk menempatkannya di atas omong kosong. Hal ini sepertinya meringankan bebannya dan bahunya terasa mulai rileks saat aku mulai membersihkan tubuhnya.

Membersihkan jejakku dari tubuhnya. Seluruhnya.

Dan lalu aku menunggu reaksinya. Kepahitannya akan fakta bahwa dia telah gagal melakukan satu hal yang begitu penting untuknya terlihat saat aku menyabuninya dan membersihkan kulitnya.

Dia selalu mengejutkanku. "Kupikir kau melewatkan suatu tempat di pankreasku, Chanyeol." Dia menggodaku dengan sebuah senyuman dan kekehan saat aku menggosok setiap inci dari bagian depan tubuhnya dengan sangat teliti.

Aku tersenyum miring kepadanya. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan bersikap teliti." Aku mengangkat sebelah bahu, memijat payudaranya dan mencoba membuatnya nampak seolah-olah aku membersihkannya dengan baik karena aku menikmati saat menyentuhnya. Ini tidak sepenuhnya bohong, tapi juga tidak sepenuhnya benar.

Dia menaikkan alisnya melihat ereksiku yang begitu jelas berkhianat berdiri di antara kami, tapi aku hanya memutar tubuhnya dan membasuh bagian tubuh belakangnya.

Tidak ada cara sialan yang bisa kulakukan selain itu.

Aku mengeringkan tubuhnya dan merawat gadisku sebaik mungkin. Hal itu mampu mengurangi rasa bersalah.

Tapi saat kami berpakaian untuk kembali ke tempat tidur dan rutinitas kamar mandi terpisah kami menjadi satu, aku merasa benar-benar cukup lega. Karena hal itu sudah berakhir dan selesai dan tidak ada kepahitan di matanya saat dia menarik sikat gigi merah mudanya dan mulai menggosok giginya sambil menyeringai pada bayanganku di cermin. Aku menarik sikat gigi biruku dan menggosok gigiku di sampingnya.

Aku balas tersenyum. Banyak.

Aku berterimakasih atas kenyamanan gelap yang membuat penyangkalan pada noda darah menjadi lebih mudah begitu kami siap untuk tidur.

Dan ketika kami berdua meringkuk satu sama lain, kami masih saling membelai dengan cinta dan lembut dan kasih sayang karena itu bukan sebuah kebetulan atau lainnya. Aku mengalami kesulitan untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan caraku mengacaukannya, tapi aku tidak menyesalinya dan tidak akan pernah.

Dia bergumam dengan manis padaku saat aku bernapas di rambutnya dan mengusap pipinya. Aroma ini tidak seperti stroberi dan kue. Ini seperti stroberi dan kue bercampur dengan sampoku saat aku jatuh tertidur dengan pelukan eratnya di lenganku.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku tertidur tapi itu adalah sebuah tidur yang nyenyak dan damai dan aku begitu hangat dan nyaman berada di bawah selimut dan memiliki waktu sulit untuk memahami mengapa aku sudah terjaga untuk menyadarinya.

Tapi… sesuatu terasa salah. Sesuatu yang cukup untuk benar-benar membangunkanku dari tidur panjang.

Aku masih setengah tertidur dengan mata tertutup, menari di balik kelopak mataku saat aku menggunakan sisa akalku untuk memperkirakan apa yang salah di sekitarku.

Tubuh gadisku anehnya terasa kaku di lenganku dan napasnya terengah-engah di tenggorokanku. Jarinya mengepal di kaosku; menarik turun kerah dan mengekspos dadaku, dia memegangnya sangat erat.

Dia gemetaran.

Aku mengernyitkan alis, melawan kantuk yang mengotori pikiranku… atau memenuhinya. Aku tidak bisa memutuskan mana yang lebih diinginkan saat ini.

Dia gemetaran lagi.

Aku menyisir rambutnya. Wanginya benar-benar enak. Seperti kombinasi antara kami berdua. Stroberi dan kue dan sampoku. Dan rambutnya masih basah. Ini terasa dingin di wajahku.

Dia berteriak.

Keras dan menjerit ke tenggorokanku dan aku bangkit dari tempat tidur. Menganga padanya saat mulutnya ternganga dan tangisan paling keras berhasil lolos. Aku hendak menempatkan tanganku ke mulutnya sebelum aku sadar tatapan ketakutannya tidak tertuju padaku.

Dia membungkuk ke kepala ranjang dan menatap ke seberang ruangan saat teriakannya berhenti cukup lama agar bisa menarik napas yang menggerikan. Dia mulai menjerit lagi secepat paru-parunya terisi penuh.

Dan saat aku memutar kepalaku untuk mengikuti tatapannya aku menyadari apa yang membuatnya begitu ketakutan.

Seseorang berada di dalam kamarku.

Aku mencari-cari lampu, mengernyit karena teriakannya dan memukul alarm saat aku meyambar lampu dalam gelap.

Ketika aku akhirnya menemukan saklar dan menyalakannya, ruangan mulai diterangi cahaya yang lembut, tetapi jeritannya tidak berkurang sedikitpun saat aku menyipitkan mata dan mengalihkan wajahku ke arah si penyusup. Pada dasarnya siap menghajar seseorang sehingga tinjuku mengepal and gemetar sama seperti gadisku.

Tapi aku tidak tahu jika aku benar-benar bisa memanggil Papi B. seorang penyusup.

Paman Bogum berdiri di depan meja belajarku dengan tangan di telinganya dan matanya selebar dua piring begitu dia menyaksikan keadaan di depannya.

Aku membawa Baekhyun ke dalam lenganku. Karena meskipun ada masalah besar yang sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah kamarku, dia adalah hal yang lebih penting. Aku menyipitkan mata dan membawa kepalanya ke dadaku, merapikan rambutnya yang lembap dan menggoyangnya. Aku menyingkirkannya dengan lembut, berbisik di telinganya dan mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Dan setelah beberapa saat, teriakannya akhirnya berhenti. Dia masih mengepalkan tangan kecilnya di kaos putihku dan dia masih bergetar dan terengah-engah, tapi akhirnya dia menyadari apa yang aku coba katakan padanya.

Dia perlahan-lahan memutar kepalanya ke dadaku untuk mengintip ke arah Paman Bogum melalui mata basahnya tapi tatapan Paman Bogum terpaku di tempat lain.

Pakaian tersebar di atas lantai. Jeans dan kaos dan bra dan celana dalam, semuanya tersebar berantakan melintasi lubang hitam yang mengelilingi kamarku. Matanya mengembara ke karpet dan wajahnya pucat saat tatapannya akhirnya berhenti pada bungkus kondom kosong yang tergeletak di atas meja samping tempat tidur.

Hatiku tenggelam dan perutku bergejolak saat aku menyaksikan ekspresinya tumbuh dari kebingungan sampai benar-benar ngeri. Aku hanya merengkuh Baekhyun ke dalam dadaku dengan erat saat aku menatap wajah tidak percaya Paman Bogum dengan muram.

Karena untuk satu-satunya waktu malam itu, gadisku dan aku benar-benar kacau.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **tbc**


	34. Poppy Dipped Darkness

**© angstgoddess003**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Baekhyun POV**_

Waktu terus berlalu selagi aku berbaring sambil menangis di tempat tidur.

Baru dua kali aku berbaring di sini. Rasanya benar-benar tidak nyaman. Empuk, lebar, hangat, namun... mengerikan.

Aku ingin tempat tidur Chanyeol.

Aku kenal dengan setiap jahitan dan per di kasurnya, dan bagaimana cara untuk berbaring di atasnya agar tulang pinggulku tidak sakit. Tapi dengan tempat tidurku, tidak peduli seperti apa aku berbaring, tetap saja aku tidak bisa menemukan posisi yang nyaman. Aku sudah mencoba tidur di sisi kiri dan sisi kanan, tapi... aku dan Chanyeol tidak punya 'sisi' berbaring. Kami berdua bertemu di tengah. Dan sekarang aku sedang berbaring di tengah tempat tidurku dan mencoba untuk... membayangkan Chanyeol berada di sampingku.

Ini tidak berhasil.

Sinar matahari akhirnya masuk lewat jendela, tapi bagiku suasana masih sangat gelap. Dan tenang. Menakutkan.

Aku tidak bisa mendengar suara apa pun di rumah, karena kamarku terpisah dari ruang tengah. Dekat dengan dapur. Aku bahkan tidak diizinkan lagi masuk ke dapur setelah pukul sembilan malam. Aku harus berada di kamar mengerikan ini setelahnya. Terkunci dalam kegelapan, ketenangan, dan kerinduan pada kamar dan tempat tidur lain yang terasa begitu dekat, namun begitu jauh.

Detik-demi-detik berlalu. Aku memang tidak punya jam di sini, tapi aku bisa merasakan detik terus berdetak dan matahari mulai terbenam. Aku berbaring di bawah selimut, dan meskipun kandung kemihku berteriak, tapi aku tetap saja takut untuk menarik selimut dari kepalaku.

Setelah berjam-jam kemudian, aku mendengar ketukan lembut di pintu.

Tapi, aku tidak menjawabnya atau bangun dari tempat tidur. Sebagian dari diriku masih dengki dan marah atas situasi "bukan-hukuman" ini. Tapi sebagian yang lain, yang mungkin jauh lebih signifikan, sedang ketakutan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kutakutkan, karena aku tahu kamar ini sangat aman. Tapi, tetap saja aku tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan gelisah untuk menghadapi kegelapan di luar selimut.

Siapa pun yang mengetuk pintuku akhirnya pergi, tanpa mencoba masuk ke kamar.

Aku harus buang air kecil... aku bahkan bergoyang-goyang di bawah selimut dan menjepit kakiku. Tapi, aku bisa merasakan kegelapan dan aku tidak ingin tenggelam di dalamnya.

Waktu terus berlalu dan tidak ada seorang pun yang datang untuk memeriksaku lagi atau bertanya bagaimana keadaanku. Itu membuatku marah sekaligus lega. Aku rasa kalau memang aku dipaksa untuk tetap tinggal di kamar ini, maka aku harus bisa berkubang dalam kegelapan dan meringkuk sendirian.

Aku melakukannya.

Berkubang.

Gemetar ketakutan.

Sendirian.

Selagi aku berbaring di bawah selimut, aku mulai berharap agar Senin cepat datang. Bibi Irene tidak bisa menghentikanku untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol di sekolah, aku yakin itu. Aku teringat Bibi Irene sudah memberi izin bagi Chanyeol untuk mendekatiku dalam keadaan darurat. Aku khawatir kalau-kalau izin itu sudah dicabut. Aku tidak tahu seberapa jauh Bibi Irene turun tangan.

Aku menghabiskan waktu dengan berpikir, sebagian besar mencoba mencari tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mempertahankan hubunganku dengan Chanyeol. Memikirkan hal ini membuat perhatianku teralihkan dari kandung kemihku yang penuh... dan kamar gelap di atas selimut.

Aku rasa aku gemetaran?

Menangis?

Suasana begitu gelap dan tenang, dan saat aku berpikir tentang kemungkinan akan menjadi gila karena berbaring di tempat tidur asing ini, aku mendengar suara ketukan di kaca jendela. Aku menjerit dan menarik rambutku. Aku semakin meringkuk. Tubuhku bergetar hebat.

Keheningan kembali menyerbu kamarku setelahnya, tapi tubuhku gemetaran semakin kencang di bawah selimut. Dan saat aku mendengar jendela perlahan dibuka, jantungku berdebar sangat keras, aku rasa aku harus diperiksa dokter.

"Baekhyun?" aku mendengar bisikan lembut yang terdengar akrab di telinga.

Chanyeol.

Dan kemudian seluruh tubuhku langsung kaku, karena melewati jam-jam penuh ketegangan, aku pikir kandung kemihku langsung kosong di atas kasur saat ini. Namun, aku cepat-cepat melemparkan selimut dari kepalaku dan duduk.

Chanyeol berdiri, tepat di luar jendelaku yang terbuka, tangannya di ambang jendela dan tubuh bagian atasnya bersandar masuk ke dalam kamarku yang gelap. Gorden tipis berkibar pelan, karena angin dari luar. Dia menyipitkan matanya dan menatapku. Aku masih duduk di tempat tidur, mataku melebar melihatnya. Ekspresinya langsung lega; bahunya sedikit merosot dan dia mendesah pelan.

Dia tersenyum kecil sambil mengangkat kakinya untuk melewati ambang jendela. "Terima kasih, Tuhan. Ini benar kamarmu," ucapnya.

Aku masih kaget—dan lega—melihatnya di sini sekarang.

Chanyeol ada di sini.

Tanganku masih gemetar saat beranjak turun dari tempat tidur dan setengah berlari ke arahnya. Ini memalukan. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku teringat dengan kondisi kandung kemihku.

Kaki kirinya baru saja menapak lantai saat tubuhku menerjangnya. Sejenak aku takut dia akan jatuh dan membuat semua penghuni rumah sadar dengan kehadirannya. Tapi, dia sama bersemangatnya denganku, dan langsung memelukku erat-erat.

Dia mendekapku dalam pelukannya, lalu membawa kepalaku ke lehernya selagi aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Aku juga bisa merasakan napasnya di puncak kepalaku. Aku benar-benar menguji daya tahan kandung kemihku dalam cengkeramannya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Samar-samar aku mencium aroma asap rokok di jaket kulitnya. Aku heran, sudah berbulan-bulan aku tidak melihatnya merokok.

"Aku minta maaf," desahku muram, karena aku masih merasa bertanggung jawab dengan kejadian kemarin malam.

Aku bisa merasakan gelengan kepalanya sebelum bibirnya mengecup rambutku. Dia tidak suka aku meminta maaf, tapi aku harus melakukannya. Aku bisa membayangkan matanya menyipit kesal.

Kami berdiri beberapa saat di depan jendelaku yang terbuka. Kami saling berpelukan dan menghirup wangi masing-masing, dan mungkin ketakutan menghadapi masa depan, karena kami berdua tahu rutinitas tidur sudah hilang sekarang.

Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa mungkin kami bisa bertemu lagi seperti ini setiap malam.

"Aku tidak bisa lama-lama," bisiknya pelan di rambutku setelah beberapa saat kemudian. Tangannya mengusap lembut punggungku. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja," sambungnya lagi. Pipinya beristirahat di puncak kepalaku selagi jari-jarinya bermain di rambutku.

Aku mengangguk di dadanya, tapi tidak melepaskannya. Aku tidak ingin membiarkannya pergi, dan aku ingin mengatakan padanya aku baik-baik saja dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi, dia tidak akan percaya, karena aku pembohong yang payah. Aku ingin menyatu dengan kehangatannya dan merangkak ke dalam dirinya.

Tapi, ada masalah lain yang harus kuurus sekarang...

Aku menarik diri, mengutuk anatomiku. "Maukah kau tinggal di sini sebentar?" tanyaku malu-malu.

Dia mengerutkan keningnya, tapi mengangguk. Dia sedikit kecewa saat lenganku melepaskannya dan melangkah pergi.

Aku tersenyum penuh penyesalan dan berbalik cepat menuju kamar mandiku. Dalam perjalanan ke kamar mandi, aku melewati lemari, dan sedikit meringis, lalu berjalan menjauh dengan tergesa-gesa.

Setelah aku masuk ke kamar mandi, aku langsung bergegas. Aku menutup pintu dengan cepat dan berlari ke toilet. Butuh waktu lama untuk mengeluarkan isi kandung kemihku. Aku bisa mendengar suara gerakan di kamarku dari balik pintu, tapi suaranya cukup tenang. Aku yakin Bibi Irene tidak akan mendengarnya. Aku mengerutkan kening sambil bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol, lalu mulai mencuci tangan. Sayangnya, dengan melihat sekilas bayanganku di cermin, senyumku langsung hilang.

Aku bahkan tidak menyisir rambut setelah mandi bersama Chanyeol semalam, dan rambutku telah mengering dalam model yang menghebohkan. Semuanya mencuat kemana-mana. Aku ingin menyisirnya, tapi aku langsung melirik penuh kerinduan ke arah pintu, menggigit bibir, dan tidak sabar berpaling dari cermin lalu keluar kamar mandi.

Mataku segera melesat ke sekeliling kamarku yang gelap untuk mencari-cari Chanyeol, tapi tatapanku jatuh ke lemari yang selalu kuhindari.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan lemari sambil memunggungiku. Dia menatap ke arah pintu lemari dan mengusap tengkuk lehernya.

Tapi... pintu lemari itu tidak ada lagi di sana. Atau, secara teknis memang begitu. Sekarang, di depan lemari itu berdiri perabotan laci tempatku menyimpan pakaian.

Aku berdiri kagum sambil menganga melihat pemandangan baru ini.

Aku tersenyum lebar saat berjalan ke arah Chanyeol. Aku cukup terkesan dengan hasil kerjanya. Entah bagaimana dia berhasil memindahkan perabotan besar itu sendirian, tanpa keributan.

Namun, raut wajahnya membuat senyumku hilang. Dia masih berdiri diam di depan lemariku. Dia terlihat bingung, tangannya masih terus mengusap leher, dan sejenak aku khawatir usahanya memindahkan lemari membuat tubuhnya kesakitan, tapi matanya menyiratkan hal lain.

Kegelapan kamar membayangi wajahnya dan kemudian dia menyadariku mendekat.

Aku sudah pernah melihat ekspresi ini sebelumnya, pada hari Kamis lalu. Tapi, kemarahan digantikan dengan kecemasan dan... murung.

Aku berdiri di antaranya dan perabotan laciku, lalu kembali mengalungkan lenganku di sekeliling pinggangnya tanpa ragu.

"Terima kasih," gumamku tulus, lalu membenamkan wajahku ke dadanya dan meremas pinggangnya.

Entah bagaimana dia selalu tahu apa yang membuatku tidak nyaman, dan aku merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa meringankan kecemasan atau murungnya.

Dia berdeham dan memelukku. "Semarah apa Bibi Irene?" tanyanya serak.

Aku mendesah dan semakin membenamkan kepalaku ke dadanya.

Aku mulai menceritakan padanya peristiwa tadi pagi selagi terus memeluknya erat-erat. Seolah-olah aku bisa membuatnya tetap di sini sepanjang malam. Atau mungkin dia terpaksa menyeretku pulang bersamanya.

Dia tetap diam saat aku menjelaskan tentang bukan-hukuman ini, walaupun nada bisikku penuh dengan bisa. Dan setelah aku selesai memutar ulang omelan Bibi Irene, aku ingin tahu konfrontasinya dengan Paman Bogum, dan penasaran apa mungkin argumen merekalah yang menjadi penyebab kecemasannya. Aku menunggu penjelasannya sambil menahan napas dalam keheningan kamar. Aku harap ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan untuk menenangkannya.

Sebaliknya, dia malah mengecup puncak kepalaku dan mendorongku menjauh dengan lembut, tangannya berlama-lama di pundakku seraya menatap mataku. Matanya benar-benar gelap, dan aku langsung tahu dia bertengkar hebat dengan Paman Bogum.

"Kalau aku ketahuan berada di sini, neraka akan bocor," jelasnya, dia terlihat sedikit menyesal karena harus mendorongku pergi. "Lagi," lanjutnya menggerutu dan menggeleng pelan.

Jari-jarinya menyentuh lenganku dan kemudian meraih tanganku selagi aku menatapnya sedih. Tapi, aku masih punya sedikit harapan.

"Sekolah?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat bahu, mencoba untuk tersenyum dan optimis, meskipun gagal.

Chanyeol juga berusaha untuk terlihat optimis dengan tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Dia kemudian bersandar ke arahku dan mengecup pelan bibirku. Saat dia menarik diri, aku mengikutinya, bibirku masih menempel di bibirnya selama dia mengizinkan.

Dia tersenyum di bibirku, karena aku menolak untuk melepaskannya. Aku ikut tersenyum, karena rasanya begitu nyata, tidak ada paksaan. Dan aku pikir, aku juga berhasil sedikit menenangkannya.

Dia belum terlihat lelah, dan aku bersyukur karenanya saat kami berjalan ke jendela. Perlahan. Sangat perlahan, sambil berpegangan tangan dan memperpanjang pertemuan ini selama mungkin. Tapi, pada akhirnya kami harus menghadapi kenyataan, dan tirai berkibar memanggilnya untuk meninggalkan kamarku.

Aku bersandar di ambang jendela, tubuhku menggigil karena dingin. Dia mengayunkan kakinya melewati jendela tanpa melepaskan tanganku. Aku melihatnya memanjat keluar. Dan aku masih tidak melepaskan tangannya saat dia sudah berdiri di luar kamarku dan mengamati halaman yang gelap dengan gugup.

"Sampai jumpa hari Senin," bisiknya sambil meremas jari-jariku.

Aku menatap wajahnya. "Aku mencintaimu," ucapku serak, berharap agar kata-kata itu bisa meringankan masalah kami, walaupun aku sadar itu tidak mungkin.

Dia tersenyum sedih melihat tangan kami dan menggeleng. "Ya," ucapnya terkekeh muram.

Aku mengerutkan kening dengan bingung dan mengangkat alisku sampai dia menjatuhkan tangan kami.

Dia kembali menatap mataku. "Aku juga mencintaimu," balasnya. Dan kemudian dia pergi, meninggalkanku sendiri sambil menatap ke luar jendela melihat kediaman Park.

Angin dingin berhembus melewati halaman, membuat tirai jendela dan rambutku bertiup ribut. Semuanya terlihat menenangkan di bawah sinar bulan, di luar jendelaku.

Sampai awan mendung perlahan-lahan melewati bulan purnama di langit yang gelap, memandikan segalanya dengan warna hitam pekat. Aku buru-buru menutup jendela dan kembali untuk bersembunyi di bawah selimutku.

Aku tidak tidur tentu saja, dan keluar dari kamarku sebelum matahari sepenuhnya naik. Dapur terlihat hangat dan mengundang saat aku mulai membuat sarapan. Suasana hatiku masih masam dan suram, tapi aku butuh sesuatu untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

Aku menghabiskan sepanjang hari di sana, tanpa ada interupsi dari penghuni lain di rumah. Aku tidak tahu apa aku sedang dihindari, atau diberi ruang. Itu tidak penting, karena aku senang seperti ini. Aku tidak perlu menjaga sikap saat sendirian, dan aku sudah lelah. Jadi, aku memasak. Ini mungkin hal yang sia-sia, karena sepertinya makananku tidak akan dimakan, tapi aku tetap mengepaknya. Aku akan membawakannya untuk Chanyeol besok di sekolah. Memikirkan ini saja sudah berhasil membuatku tersenyum. Dia mungkin kelaparan.

Rumah ini sangat tenang, jadi aku benar-benar kaget saat mendengar argumen Bibi Irene dan Luhan di ruang tengah terdengar sampai ke dapur. Aku semakin penasaran dan berjalan mendekat. Namaku disebut-sebut, dan aku langsung berhenti berjalan agar kehadiranku tidak ketahuan.

"Dia sudah tujuh belas tahun, Ibu! Ibu tidak bisa melarangnya punya pacar!" protes Luhan keras.

Aku bersandar di dinding dan tersenyum. Luhan berpihak padaku dan Chanyeol. Aku kembali bersemangat dan menguping argumen mereka.

Bibi Irene tidak setuju. "Aku tidak melarangnya punya pacar, Luhan," ucap Bibi Irene lembut, mencoba menenangkan Luhan.

Aku bisa membayangkan alis Luhan terangkat skeptis.

"Aku hanya melarangnya berpacaran dengan Chanyeol," jelas Bibi Irene singkat.

Luhan mendengus gusar dan senyumku hilang sambil buru-buru kembali ke dapur. Kalau aku mendengar apa-apa lagi tentang Chanyeol, aku tidak akan mampu menahan diri untuk membelanya dan membuat lebih banyak lagi masalah.

Saat waktu makan malam hampir tiba, terdengar suara ketukan di pintu depan. Aku penasaran, tapi aku tetap berada di dapur sambil menyelesaikan PR. Aku menyibukkan diri dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa bulan terakhir ini merasa takut akan menghadapi pukul sembilan malam.

Aku bisa mendengar suara mengobrol dan tawa dari ruang tamu. Tawa ini terdengar seperti suara dr. Park. Kemudian aku marah. Membanting pensilku dan memalingkan kepalaku ke arah sumber suara.

Bibi Irene bersama dengan Paman Bogum, dan ini benar-benar tidak adil. Kenapa orang lain bisa punya hubungan, sedangkan aku tidak? Mereka punya hubungan seksual. Tapi, aku dilarang punya hubungan apa pun dengan Chanyeol. Aku diperlakukan seperti anak kecil yang rapuh, yang tidak bisa membuat keputusannya sendiri. Aku diperlakukan berbeda.

Amarahku mendidih selagi menatap buku pelajaran saat mereka meninggalkan rumah. Dan ketika Luhan masuk ke dapur dan menarik kursi di depanku, aku tidak bisa lagi menahan diri.

"Ini tidak adil!" pekikku, melemparkan tangan di udara dan membuatnya kaget dengan volume suaraku. Air mataku yang pengkhianat menetes saat aku berkedip.

Dia menghela napas dan menggeleng, lalu mengambil pensilku. "Kau benar," ucapnya setuju, lalu menarik secarik kertas dan mencoret-coretnya. "Bisakah kau percaya ibuku punya hubungan dengan dr. Park?" tanyanya, tapi matanya tidak mau menatapku.

Oh. Benar.

Aku lupa hubungan mereka tidak terlihat jelas bagi orang lain.

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanyaku sedih dan mendorong masalahku sendiri untuk mendengar curahan hatinya. Aku rasa ini pasti sulit baginya. Melihat ibunya bersama pria lain.

Dia terkikik, membuatku kaget. "Oh, aku tahu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum padaku. "Aku hanya kaget mereka akhirnya tidak lagi sembunyi-sembunyi," sambungnya lagi sambil menggeleng.

Aku memutar mata dan bangkit dari kursi. Aku rasa kami akan makan malam sendirian. Tapi, aku bersyukur tidak harus berurusan dengan Bibi Irene lagi malam ini. Aku sempat mempertimbangkan untuk menyelinap keluar—aku rasa Luhan mau melindungiku. Dia masih terus bicara tentang petunjuk-petunjuk dari gerak-gerik Bibi Irene dan dr. Park yang membuat hubungan mereka ketahuan.

Tapi, aku tetap tinggal di rumah. Aku harap kejujuran dan perilaku baikku akan memberi poin bonus dan... kalau aku sangat beruntung, aku akan kembali mendapatkan kepercayaan Bibi Irene yang sudah hilang.

Aku akan menggunakan kepercayaan itu untuk meyakinkan Bibi Irene kalau aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku akan menggunakannya untuk meyakinkan Bibi Irene bahwa aku sudah cukup matang untuk memutuskan sendiri apakah Chanyeol pantas bagiku atau tidak, dan meskipun butuh waktu lama, mungkin saja kepercayaan itu akhirnya bisa membuat kami berdua kembali tidur.

Aku membuat kue pukul delapan malam itu, tepat saat Bibi Irene kembali. Kami masih belum bicara, dan saat aku membungkus Poppy Dipped Darkness, aku kembali ketakutan menghadapi malam yang akan datang, dan kegelapan yang menungguku di balik pintu kamar.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chanyeol POV**_

Aku dan Paman Bogum tidak lagi saling berbicara. Perasaan kami sama. Semuanya sudah diungkapkan dalam ruang kerjanya.

Paman Bogum seharusnya tidak berada di kamarku malam itu. Pintuku terkunci, dan aku sangat yakin dengan hal itu, karena aku selalu berhati-hati menguncinya setiap malam sebelum Baekhyun datang. Ini berarti dia menggunakan kunci cadangannya. Tindakannya membuatku kebingungan, tapi Paman Bogum menolak memberitahuku alasannya. Dia selalu mengatakan ini rumahnya atau langsung mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Aku akhirnya menggunakan 'taktik brengsek'; membeberkan hubungan rahasianya dengan Bibi Irene, dan senang melihat Papi B. tiba-tiba bersikap defensif membela privasinya sebagai orang dewasa. Dia menekankankan kata 'dewasa' untuk membenarkan tindakannya.

Itu tidak adil.

Kemudian, dia mulai meneliti hubunganku dengan Baekhyun. Dan ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah omong kosong belaka dan tidak benar. Sayangnya, semakin banyak Papi B. bicara, semakin ucapannya terasa masuk akal bagiku, dan aku mulai mempertanyakan segalanya.

Ini membuatku marah, dan setelah mengeluarkan banyak teriakan dan berbagai umpatan, aku bergegas keluar dari ruang kerja Papi B. dan berlari ke kamarku sambil mendidih.

Begitu banyak hal yang berkecamuk di pikiranku sepanjang hari. Aku khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun, dengan semua omong kosong yang dipertanyakan Paman Bogum, dengan fakta bahwa aku tidak bisa tidur dan lelah, karena kurang tidur malam sebelumnya.

Dan apa yang mungkin dipikirkan oleh Bibi Irene... hm...

Aku tahu orang lain akan berpikir seperti apa. Baekhyun tidak bersalah dan aku seorang bajingan. Situasi ini membuatku terlihat seperti memanfaatkan Baekhyun, karena kondisi kesehatannya. Karena hanya aku satu-satunya laki-laki yang bisa menyentuhnya.

Seolah-olah aku seorang manipulator bajingan. Dari awal, aku sudah takut ini akan terjadi. Aku ragu Baekhyun bisa meyakinkan orang-orang lain hal sebaliknya.

Aku merokok di luar kamar, di balkonku. Sudah lama aku tidak merokok, dan rasanya sangat menyenangkan dan menenangkan. Tapi, saat malam tiba, aku harus bertemu dengan gadisku. Ini malam pertama kami berpisah semenjak kepergiannya ke Seoul beberapa waktu lalu, dan aku... harus tahu dia baik-baik saja sebelum bisa tenang. Aku tahu ini berisiko dan kalau aku tertangkap, keadaan akan jauh lebih parah, tapi aku tidak bisa menunggu sampai Senin agar bisa bertemu dengannya di sekolah.

Jadi, aku menyelinap keluar. Menuruni jenjang tanaman rambat yang biasa digunakan gadisku, dan berjalan ke rumah Luhan. Tidak ada orang di dapur saat aku mengintip lewat jendela, jadi kupikir Baekhyun berada di kamarnya. Tapi, aku belum pernah ke kamarnya, aku harus menggunakan instingku untuk menemukan jendela yang tepat.

Dan aku sangat lega, karena tebakanku tepat pada percobaan pertama.

Dia takut, aku tahu itu. Dia mengunci diri di kamarnya yang gelap. Dia terlihat kacau, rambutnya berantakan, dan dia masih belum mengganti pakaiannya semenjak meninggalkan rumahku pagi tadi.

Aku menutupi pintu lemarinya dengan perabotan laci yang sangat berat saat dia ke kamar mandi. Tapi, dia masih memeluk dan mencintaiku. Aku menertawakan Paman Bogum dalam kepalaku saat gadisku mencium dan membuatku tersenyum.

Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku dan gadisku.

Aku menghabiskan malam sendirian di kamarku. Aku masih marah, tapi senang karena Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Bibi Irene benar-benar keterlaluan, dia bahkan tidak mengizinkan gadisku menggunakan dapur di malam hari. Itu hukuman yang ekstrim menurutku. Seolah-olah memasak adalah tindakan paling tidak bermoral yang pernah ada. Itu tidak adil baginya. Gadisku tidak melakukan kesalahan, dan sekarang dia dipaksa untuk berada di tempat yang membuatnya takut. Dilarang untuk berada bersamaku.

Aku mulai memikirkan kemungkinan untuk menyelinap ke rumahnya setiap malam. Untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Untuk terus memeluknya dan membuatnya merasa aman di tempat tidurnya sendiri.

Seolah-olah Papi B. tahu apa yang telah kupikirkan, pagi-paginya dia meminta seseorang untuk merubuhkan jenjang tanaman rambat dari sisi belakang rumah. Aku membuka tiraiku dan melototinya yang sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah halaman. Sekarang, aku tidak bisa lagi menyelinapkan seseorang ke dalam kamarku, dan aku juga tidak bisa menyelinap keluar.

Brengsek.

Dia pura-pura tidak menyadariku dan terus menyaksikan jenjang tanaman rambat jatuh ke tanah.

Aku kembali menghabiskan hari sendirian di kamar. Aku lapar. Kelaparan sebenarnya. Tapi, mana mungkin aku mau mengambil risiko berpapasan dengan Papi B. di lorong.

Aku tidak menginginkan ini. Aku tidak ingin berada di sini. Di rumah ini bersama dengan pria yang menahanku untuk meraih kedamaianku sendiri. Di kota sialan ini, yang mana semua orang memandangku sebagai seorang... bajingan. Aku sudah muak. Mungkin aku memang layak mendapat reputasi itu, tapi aku tetap benci dengan semuanya.

Aku ingin pergi. Aku ingin keluar dari rumah ini dan kota ini dan... berada jauh dari semuanya.

Tapi, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan gadisku. Keberadaannya berhasil menahanku di kamar ini, walaupun kemarahan yang berada di dalam hatiku membengkak pada Paman Bogum, dan Bibi Irene, dan... seluruh penduduk Bucheon. Gadisku adalah alasanku. Dia selalu menjadi alasanku.

Sudah sangat jelas, kondisi ini seperti ' _kami melawan mereka_ '. Tapi, aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau aku bisa menanganinya. Aku sudah pernah melalui hal yang jauh lebih buruk. Papi B. bisa dibilang sebagai malaikat kalau dibandingkan dengan orang tua asuhku dulu.

Beberapa dari mereka senang memukul dan menendang. Memerintah dengan diiming-imingi ancaman. Aku bisa menanganinya, karena kesakitan fisik tidak pernah berarti bagiku. Tapi, Paman Bogum senang masuk ke dalam kepalaku. Menanamkan keraguan kecil di sana.

Itu tidak menyakitkan, tapi itu membuatku marah.

Aku kemudian mengetahui rencana Paman Bogum dan Bibi Irene pergi keluar malam itu. Terang-terangan. Papi B. menjemput Bibi Irene di rumahnya, tepat di depan Luhan, dan aku harap Luhan akan membuat sedikit kehebohan. Mereka melakukannya itu semua untuk menunjukkan suatu hal. Moral. Atau semacamnya.

Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka berdua lakukan, dan aku harus berjuang dengan keinginanku malam itu untuk tidak kembali ke jendela kamar gadisku. Ini adalah malam terburuk yang pernah kualami. Malam pertama aku tidak bisa melihatnya atau menyentuhnya.

Senin pagi, aku benar-benar lelah dan beranjak menjemput Sehun. Aku tahu saat dia masuk ke mobil, aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa lagi. Aku rasa Luhan sudah memberitahunya, karena raut wajahnya penuh simpatik dan kasihan—yang sama sekali tidak kuinginkan.

"Aku ikut prihatin," gumamnya.

Dia tidak melihat ke arahku dan aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa di sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah. Sebagian besar dari diriku masih marah. Kesal pada semua orang. Sebagian kecil diriku sudah lelah. Tapi, ada bagian lain yang tidak sabar untuk sampai ke tempat parkir dan bertemu dengan gadisku lagi.

Kemudian setelah aku parkir di sebelah mobil kecil bercat merah dan keluar, aku langsung sadar Luhan sudah tahu kalau kami tertangkap basah. Aku belum pernah setakut ini padanya. Aku takut dia benar-benar mengebiriku, karena sudah mengambil keperawanan sepupunya, dan terlihat seperti manipulator bajingan selagi bersandar ke mobil dan menatap mobil kuning di depanku dengan penuh kerinduan.

Warna kaca jendela mobil membayangi ekspresi wajah gadisku. Dia akhirnya membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar.

Jantungku rasanya berhenti berdetak saat melihatnya. Dia juga terlihat lelah dan matanya merah. Tapi, saat matanya menatapku, dia langsung terlihat gembira, dan aku tidak bisa menahan senyum saat dia melemparkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukanku.

Hoodie-nya naik, dan meskipun aku tahu kami berada di sekolah, dan sekarang belum jam makan siang, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku menarik turun hoodie-nya dan membebaskan rambutnya, menyekanya dari leher gadisku.

Wanginya sangat harum.

Aku membenamkan wajahku ke lehernya dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Dia memeluk leherku begitu erat, sampai-sampai dia hampir bergelantungan di tubuhku; kakinya nyaris tidak menginjak tanah.

Kami hanya berdiri di sini, dan aku harap Sehun bisa mengendalikan amarah Luhan selagi aku menikmati hangat tubuh Baekhyun. Aku takut mengangkat wajahku dari kehangatan lehernya dan menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Tapi, aku harus melakukannya.

Aku mengangkat kepala dan membalas tatapan Luhan dari tempatnya berdiri di sisi lain mobil. Dan dia tersenyum padaku. Itu bukan senyum bahagia, tapi juga bukan senyum licik dan mengejek seperti yang kuperkirakan. Dia cepat-cepat mengalihkan tatapannya... seolah-olah dia merasa tidak enak sudah menatap kami dan tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Dia tersenyum sedih.

Seakan-akan dia tahu betapa menyedihkannya reunian kecil kami, dan aku ingin mengerutkan kening dan bertanya padanya kenapa dia tidak marah padaku. Tapi, aku tidak terlalu memedulikannya sekarang, dan kembali menjatuhkan wajahku ke leher Baekhyun.

Namun, dunia nyata memang ada, begitu pula kelas pertama. Bel berbunyi dan membawa kami kembali ke kenyataan. Aku merasakan desah napasnya di tubuhku, dan aku memalingkan wajahku ke lehernya untuk mengecup kulit hangatnya. Ini kecupan pelan, lambat, dan sensual. Bibirku sedikit terbuka dan nyaris menghisapnya.

Tubuh gadisku menggigil.

Aku tersenyum dan akhirnya melepaskan pelukanku, kakinya kembali menginjak tanah saat dia mengecup pipiku. Kemudian, giliranku yang menggigil. Aku masih memegang pinggangnya dan mencoba menghapus semua kenangan Jumat malam saat menatapnya.

Saat aku memandang matanya yang merah, aku ingin bertanya pendapatnya tentang bolos sekolah. Kami bisa masuk ke mobilku dan berkendara ke suatu tempat terpencil. Berbaring di kursi belakang dan tidur sebentar. Mungkin sedikit berciuman. Kenapa tidak?

Aku ingin bertanya apa semua ini penting baginya. Kami punya mobil, tepat di belakangku. Kami bisa masuk dan pergi dari sini. Hanya ada aku dan dia selama yang kami inginkan. Tidak ada orang lain dan omong kosong.

Fantasi liar ini mulai membanjiri pikiranku selagi dia menatapku sambil menahan kantuk. Ada begitu banyak hal yang terpancar di matanya. Lebih dari sekedar lelah dan kebutuhan untuk tidur.

Dia menginginkanku. Dia mencintaiku. Kalau aku memintanya untuk kabur bersamaku, dia akan masuk ke dalam mobil dan meninggalkan semua ini untukku. Aku tahu dia akan melakukannya, karena aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Aku tidak tahu ke mana kami akan pergi atau apa akibatnya. Itu semua tidaklah penting. Kami punya kendaraan dan aku bisa mampir ke rumah untuk mengambil bekal. Makanan kaleng yang tahan lama, selimut, iPod dan buku sketsa. Aku akan memenuhi bagasi mobilku dengan buku agar gadisku tidak pernah bosan. Mungkin aku bisa mengambil simpanan uang di laci ketiga kamar Paman Bogum. Kartu kredit bisa ditelusuri dengan mudah, dan kami akan membutuhkan uang untuk membeli bensin. Tapi, aku yakin kami bisa melaluinya. Kami akan bahagia.

Melarikan diri dengan gadisku. Aku tersenyum dan meremas pinggulnya, lalu menariknya lebih dekat. Dia membalas senyumku, tapi terlihat bingung karena tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam kepalaku.

Kami bisa pergi ke daerah selatan. Ya, selatan. Di sana daerahnya lebih hangat dan cerah, dan kami tidak akan butuh hal lain, karena kami saling memiliki. Persetan dengan sekolah dan seluruh kota ini dan semua omong kosong keluarga kami. Kami akan meninggalkan semuanya. Gadisku akan meninggalkan semua itu untukku.

Aku masih tersenyum saat menempelkan bibirku di keningnya. Bibirku berlama-lama di sana. Aku memejamkan mata dan melepaskan pinggulnya untuk meraih tangannya. Aku tahu semuanya akan berjalan sempurna.

Dia akan memberikan segalanya untuk bersamaku, dan yang harus kulakukan hanyalah memintanya.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengaitkan jari-jari kami. "Ayo kita pergi ke kelas," ucapku dan menarik napas di kulitnya.

Aku masih tersenyum dan melangkah menjauh dari mobil. Dia hanya mengangguk dan menggenggam tanganku dengan erat saat melintasi lorong untuk mengikuti kelas pertama.

Kami akan tetap tinggal dan berusaha sekeras mungkin. Yang kami punya hanyalah beberapa menit antar tiap kelas dan makan siang untuk dihabiskan bersama. Ini tidaklah mudah, dan pasti tidak akan ada tidur. Aku akan lelah dan dihantui oleh mimpi buruk dan kenangan yang menyiksa kesadaranku setelah tidur beberapa jam saja. Tapi, aku akan melakukannya, dan aku akan tetap menutup mulutku.

Karena gadisku akan memberikan segalanya untukku, dan cintaku padanya cukup untuk mencegahku memintanya melarikan diri bersamaku.

 _Everybody's got a secret to hide_

 _Everyone is slipping backwards_

- **Kill for Love, Chromatics**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **tbc**


	35. Persimmon Rest in Pieces

**© angstgoddess003**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chanyeol POV**_

Sekarang pukul tiga pagi menurut jam alarmku. Senin, satu Maret. Aku bisa mendengar suara angin melolong di luar rumah selagi mencengkeram bantal.

Aku akan selalu teringat kejadian pagi ini. Aku bisa saja sedang berdiri di suatu tempat, atau mengemudi mobil, atau duduk di kelas Bahasa Inggris di samping Si Brengsek Bau Badan yang tidak pernah membawa pulpen, dan aku akan tetap mampu mengingat kejadian ini tanpa kesulitan.

Aku bisa mengingatnya dengan sempurna bukan karena hari ini adalah hari pertama di bulan baru, atau hari di mana tugas Kimia harus dikumpulkan. Bukan karena enam jam yang lalu aku sudah bicara dengan Paman Bogum di dapur untuk pertama kalinya dalam seminggu terakhir, walaupun hanya sekedar kata "brengsek kau" yang membuatnya semua sedih, tapi penuh harap. Bukan karena enam hari lagi adalah ulang tahunku, dan bahkan bukan karena aku akhirnya bisa pergi ke sekolah dalam empat jam dan melihat gadisku setelah akhir pekan yang panjang.

Aku ingat karena ini adalah malam pertamaku tidur tanpa gadisku.

Aku ingat tertidur tepat tengah malam, dan bangun tiga jam kemudian di kamarku yang gelap setelah mengalami mimpi buruk yang paling mengerikan dalam hidupku.

Secara naluriah aku memeluk bantal yang samar-samar masih beraroma stroberi dan kue. Aku ingat sudah mengguncang bantal dan mencengkeramnya erat-erat, seolah-olah itu bisa menjagaku tetap berada di masa sekarang dan tidak terjebak di masa lalu.

Aku sudah tidur beberapa jam hari Rabu sore, setelah pulang dari sekolah. Aku masih bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh gadisku, karena memeluknya di lorong-lorong sekolah, dan aku rasa sensasi itulah yang membuatku tertidur lebih mudah. Aku sudah bersikap sombong, karena sempat berpikir mimpi itu tidak akan kembali lagi setelah sekian lama. Aku pikir otakku sudah menemukan... kedamaiannya.

Itu omong kosong.

Otakku tidak mampu menemukan 'kedamaiannya'. Dan meskipun mimpi pada Rabu sore tidaklah... menyenangkan... tapi, itu semua tidak ada apa-apanya dengan mimpiku barusan.

Aku terbaring bermandikan keringat di tempat tidur sekarang. Wajahku terbenam di bantal yang biasa digunakan Baekhyun. Aku berlama-lama menghirup wangi gadisku yang tersisa, sambil berjuang menenangkan napas dan gemetar tubuhku. Ini sudah terlalu lama, dan meskipun semua malam penuh cinta dan kasih sayang bersama gadisku sangat berharga, tapi kenangan itu juga membuatku lemah. Kenangan itu melenyapkan dinding eksterior tangguh pikiranku, menyerang ketenanganku sampai aku dipaksa untuk mati rasa.

Mati rasa yang masih bisa kuhadapi. Aku tahu itu dari pengalamanku.

Aku akhirnya duduk dan mengusap keras-keras wajahku yang basah dan lengket, karena keringat dan air mata. Aku benci menangis. Itu membuatku begitu lemah, dan mataku semakin berat.

Hanya ada satu hal yang bisa kulakukan sekarang. Hal yang sama, yang selalu kulakukan saat peristiwa seperti ini terjadi. Aku berdiri—tidak mau berepot-repot menyalakan lampu—dan memasang jaketku, lalu berjalan ke pintu balkon. Aku sejenak menatap tanganku yang gemetaran di pegangan pintu sebelum mendorongnya terbuka dan melangkah keluar ke malam kelabu.

Angin masih melolong, meniup daun di halaman belakang dengan marah saat aku menyalakan rokok dan bersandar di pagar pembatas. Mataku secara naluriah langsung tertuju ke satu tempat setiap kali aku berada di luar, di malam hari.

Jendela kamar Baekhyun.

Aku harus berpindah ke pojok terjauh dari balkon untuk dapat melihatnya. Aku duduk bersandar ke pagar pembatas, menghadap rumahnya sambil menatap jendela kamarnya. Gelap. Kamarnya selalu gelap. Ini membuatku bingung, karena kegelapan hanya memperparah situasinya. Dan kegelapan juga membuat usahaku membawakannya buku ke sekolah minggu lalu menjadi sia-sia. Aku berharap buku-buku itu dapat membuatnya sedikit sibuk saat terjaga sendirian di sana. Kami tidak pernah punya privasi di sekolah, jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya sebenarnya. Aku harap pintu lemari gadisku yang sudah tersembunyi bisa sedikit menenangkan kegelisahannya.

Rutinitas kami sudah hilang, dan aku harap aku bisa mengatakan ada rutinitas baru setelah... kejadian itu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menyebut aktivitas omong kosongku sebagai rutinitas.

Aku melihat secara langsung kondisi Baekhyun memburuk sepanjang minggu. Kelopak matanya semakin gelap dan berat; sama sepertiku. Langkah kakinya mulai terseret-seret saat aku mengantarkannya ke kelas. Aku terpaksa memperlambat langkahku untuk mengimbangi kecepatannya. Dan nama kuenya semakin mengusik pikiranku, karena peristiwa penting dalam hari-harinya hanya berkisar pada kelelahannya.

Dia mengabaikannya, karena gadisku tidak suka mengeluh, tapi dia tidak bisa membodohi seorang pun. Aku bisa melihat semua itu dari matanya dan aku tahu kapan dia sudah tidur. Bukan karena lelahnya berkurang, tapi karena... kecemasannya. Tubuhnya selalu membeku setelah dia bermimpi, matanya berkelebat ke sekeliling ruangan dan meringis setiap kali mendengar suara-suara saat kami berjalan melalui lorong sekolah.

Aku perhatikan dia sudah tidur dua kali minggu lalu, tapi itu belum cukup, karena dia masih terlihat seperti zombie pada Hari Jumat. Semua orang pasti menyadarinya. Hanya orang buta yang tidak mengetahuinya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Bibi Irene karena sudah membiarkan hal ini semakin parah dari hari-ke-hari. Dan aku juga tidak melihat tindakan apa-apa dari Paman Bogum, jadi kurasa mereka berdua tidak memedulikan semua ini.

Paman Bogum.

Dr. Park Brengsek Bogum.

Aku menghindari pria brengsek itu seperti gadisku menghindari bahan-bahan kue kadaluarsa.

Aku memastikan kami tidak pernah berpapasan di rumah, jadi aku tidak perlu menghadapi wajah sok sucinya lagi. Setiap kali aku berpapasan dengannya, dia membuatku merasa seperti sedang diteliti dan marah. Bahkan tadi malam, saat aku hanya menggumamkan dua kata umpatan itu di dapur, dia masih menatapku seperti itu. Ucapanku jelas mengatakan kalau... aku menyuruhnya untuk enyah, tapi... tetap saja aku bicara dengannya.

Benar-benar bodoh.

Aku bahkan tidak sadar dia sedang berdiri di belakangku saat kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut. Sejujurnya, aku sedang mengutuk microwave yang membuat perihal sederhana—seperti memanaskan sisa makanan—terlihat seperti mengoperasikan roket.

Aku berkeinginan untuk berbalik dan berteriak pada Paman Bogum kalau aku benar-benar sedang mengeluh pada peralatan dapurnya yang mahal, tapi... itu hanya akan membuatku seperti orang gila. Jadi, aku memutar mataku dan pergi, kembali melarikan diri ke kamar, dan jengkel setengah mati karena sudah sengaja merusak keheningan di antara kami.

Aku terus menatap jendela Baekhyun sambil menghisap rokok. Aku tidak terburu-buru ingin menghadapi tidur lagi. Dan saat aku memikirkan tentang tidur, aku langsung menyadari apa yang harus kulakukan.

Aku memukul keningku, karena tidak bertindak lebih cepat. Aku melompat berdiri dan memadamkan rokok, melesat kembali ke kamarku dan berjalan keluar kamar. Suasana rumah sangat sepi dan gelap, dengan pengecualian dengkuran keras Kris saat aku menyelinap melewati pintu kamarnya. Ruang kerja Papi B. yang berada di lantai dua adalah tujuanku, dan aku sudah menemukan kenop pintunya sekarang. Aku sudah hapal gestur kenopnya, karena sudah jutaan kali diam-diam membukanya sebelum ini.

Sebelum kehadiran Baekhyun.

Aku masuk dengan perlahan dan menutup pintu dengan bunyi klik pelan. Ruang kerja ini juga sama gelapnya. Aku menatap tajam jam dinding yang berdetak menjengkelkan saat melewatinya. Dengan hati-hati, aku mengintai lemari yang berdiri di ujung sisi ruangan; yang menyimpan obat-obatan dan perlengkapan lain Paman Bogum.

Lemari ini terbuka tanpa mengeluarkan suara derit untuk memberitahu Papi B. kehadiranku. Tatapanku langsung mendarat ke rak bawah, baris kedua dari tempat botol obat, dan kelima dari depan. Butiran Amfetamin akan menjadi satu-satunya penyelamatku di malam hari.

Aku berlutut dan meraih botolnya, membukanya lalu menuangkan sejumlah isinya ke tanganku, karena kalau aku mencuri semuanya, aku akan langsung ketahuan. Aku buru-buru memasukkannya ke dalam sakuku sebelum mengembalikan botolnya ke posisi semula, dengan label miring sembilan puluh derajat. Dia tidak akan pernah tahu.

Aku menyeringai saat menutup pintu lemari, lalu berbalik untuk meninggalkan ruang kerja.

Aku kembali ke kamarku yang gelap tanpa ketahuan, sebelum akhirnya menyalakan lampu dan memandikan ruangan dalam cahaya remang-remang. Keheningan kamar mandi menyapaku dengan muram selagi aku berdiri di depan wastafel dan menyalakan keran. Aku membasuh wajah dengan air dingin dan mendesah setelah menelan pil dengan lega. Aku hanya mengkonsumsi obat ini untuk satu tujuan, dan tidak seperti kokain, obat ini tidak bersifat adiktif.

Aku kembali membenci malam. Sekarang, aku sudah berdiri di tengah-tengah kamar dan melihat sekeliling seperti anak anjing tersesat untuk menjaga pikiranku tetap sibuk. Kemudian, aku mengeluarkan buku sketsa seperti biasa, lalu duduk di tempat tidur dan membuka lembar kosong. Aku menatap halaman putih itu sambil mengingat mimpi yang membuatku terbangun, lalu mengetuk-ngetuknya dengan ujung pensilku.

Ini masalah buatku.

Rabu malam, semuanya sangat jelas. Aku sadar sekarang, kegiatan menggambar sudah berhenti membantuku untuk mengingat kenangan. Aku mencoba menumpahkan segalanya, menggerakkan pensilku di atas kertas dan nyaris tidak memerhatikan gambarku telah berubah menjadi gambaran bibir Baekhyun. Keningku berkerut, dan aku langsung membalik halaman kosong berikutnya. Tapi, gambar ini pun juga berubah menjadi sketsa pergelangan tangan kiri gadisku. Butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk menyadarinya, tapi gambar bekas luka di atas gambar tangan ini jelas-jelas meneriakkan pergelangan tangan gadisku. Frustrasiku semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku menatap halaman kosong dan berusaha keras memikirkan kenapa aku tidak bisa menggambar kenanganku lagi.

Aku akhirnya menemukan alasannya... mungkin ini karena gadisku.

Mungkin saat halaman bisa berubah menjadi hitam dan putih berkat Baekhyun, bayangan kelabu tidak lagi berarti bagiku. Dan jujur saja, aku senang menggambar gadisku. Ada ratusan detail kecil bagian tubuhnya yang menunggu untuk diletakkan di atas kertas setelah... malam itu. Tapi, aku sedang menghadapi masalah. Aku telah kehilangan semua manfaat menggambar. Menggambar biasanya membuat pikiranku lega, tapi sekarang semuanya sia-sia.

Aku sangat merindukan cara gadisku berbaring bersamaku dan bertanya hal apa yang membuat suasana hatiku memburuk. Itu hanyalah gestur sederhana, tapi sangat mempan. Suara bisikannya seperti menghipnotisku dan belaian lembutnya seperti menarik iblis dari kepalaku. Dia akan menatap serius mataku dan tersenyum bersamaku. Tertawa bersamaku. Mendengus bersamaku. Menangis bersamaku.

Brengsek.

Itu akan membantuku sekarang.

Tapi, aku tidak lagi memiliki itu semua, dan aku tidak bisa menggambar mimpiku. Jadi, setelah menghela napas berat, aku mulai menggambar gadisku yang berbaring di tempat tidur. Aku biasanya hanya membuat sketsa gadisku yang sedang duduk di sofa, tapi itu tidak cukup dekat. Aku tahu ini bodoh, karena ini hanyalah sebuah gambar, tapi keberadaannya di sofa tidaklah tepat. Tempatnya berada di tempat tidurku.

Aku bisa merasakan pengaruh obat menyemangatiku; mengalir melalui aliran darah. Sensasi ini membuatku terjaga sepanjang malam, sama seperti dulu. Sensasi ini juga membuat rambut Baekhyun terlihat lebih realistis di halaman sketsa saat pensilku melayang di atasnya dengan mudah. Semuanya menjadi lebih halus dan lebih rinci saat matahari mulai naik. Pusarnya, sikunya, bahunya yang telanjang, dan rambutnya yang mengalir dalam gelombang lembut di bantalku, dan dalam siraman aroma stroberi dan kue dan kesempurnaannya, dan... oh, Tuhan.

Aku tidak sabar sampai ke tempat parkir.

Aku seharusnya tidak minum obat pagi itu setelah selesai mandi dan bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah, tapi aku tetap melakukannya. Karena, saat aku menahan kantuk sambil menggosok gigi dan menatap sikat gigi berwarna merah muda yang tidak lagi digunakan, aku memutuskan untuk mengkonsumsi obat lagi. Efek baiknya, aku punya waktu lebih banyak untuk tetap sadar saat bersama gadisku. Memperhatikan hal-hal kecil yang biasa dilewatkan kantukku.

Aku melewati Paman Bogum saat berjalan melewati ruang tengah. Dan dia masih menatapku sambil tersenyum penuh harap, dia bahkan menghentikan langkahnya ketika aku berjalan mendekat sambil menyampirkan tas sembarangan. Tapi, aku mendorong bahunya dan terus menatap lurus ke depan. Aku langsung merasa bersalah, karena bersikap begitu kejam padanya.

Tapi, setelah aku berada di luar dan bersandar di pintu mobilku, semua perasaan bersalah itu menghilang. Karena gadisku sedang berjalan keluar lewat pintu depan rumah Luhan. Dan dia terlihat kusut. Wajahnya pucat dan dia seperti tidak makan selama delapan hari terakhir. Bibirnya putih dan pecah-pecah, lalu matanya...

Matanya merah, dan kantong matanya sudah benar-benar gelap.

Kami saling bertatapan seperti yang biasa kami lakukan setiap hari sepanjang minggu sebelum masuk mobil. Seharusnya dia naik mobilku, dan kami berdua tahu itu. Itu akan memberi kami lebih banyak waktu bersama dan kami bisa bicara tanpa ada orang lain yang menonton. Tapi, aku tidak pernah memaksakan kehendakku, karena Paman Bogum selalu berada di rumah saat aku berangkat sekolah, dan aku punya firasat dia sedang menungguku bertindak gegabah. Memikirkan ini saja sudah berhasil menghapus segala rasa bersalahku padanya.

Gadisku tersenyum simpul padaku sambil meraih pegangan pintu mobil Luhan dan cepat-cepat berbalik, lalu menutupi kelelahannya dengan rambut coklat karamelnya. Tapi, aku ingin berlari ke tempatnya dan meraih lengannya untuk menyeretnya kembali ke rumahku.

Aku ingin menariknya menaiki tangga, menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam ruang kerja, dan menyuruhnya berdiri tepat di depan Paman Bogum, sambil menunjukkan pada pria itu efek keegoisannya. Aku lebih kuat dari gadisku. Aku bisa menghadapi masalah ini. Tapi, tidak dengan Baekhyun. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya seperti...

Seperti keadaannya sebelum bersamaku. Seperti aku tidak membuat perbedaan sama sekali padanya.

Perasaanku remuk saat menjemput Sehun. Dia diam di sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah. Dia mengenalku cukup baik, kurang tidur bisa membuatku marah. Atau setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkannya.

Sebenarnya, ada banyak hal yang membuatku marah dan frustrasi. Kurang tidur hanya salah satu dari mereka. Perasaan sesak, karena terjebak dalam lingkaran matahari terbit dan terbenam juga menambah alasannya. Dan aku juga sudah kehilangan sarana untuk melegakan pikiranku.

Mobil merah Luhan sudah berada di tempat parkir, dan aku berhenti di sampingnya. Aku dan Sehun keluar mobil pada saat yang bersamaan, kami berdua sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kekasih masing-masing. Aku merasa seperti pecundang, karena bertingkah seperti Sehun saat gadisku terlibat. Tapi, aku tidak peduli. Sehun dan Luhan bisa bertemu sesering yang mereka inginkan. Bajingan beruntung.

Baekhyun seperti terbang keluar mobil, dia bahkan tidak menutup pintunya saat bergegas ke pelukanku dengan antusias—yang mungkin menghabiskan semua energinya yang tersisa. Aku tersenyum sambil mencengkeram erat pinggangnya. Ini senyum nyataku sejak Jumat kemarin.

Dia terkikik pelan saat aku menyentuh wajahnya dan mulai menempatkan ciuman kecil di seluruh wajahnya. Pipinya, hidungnya, kelopak matanya, dan daguku. Tidak dengan bibirnya.

Senyumnya lebih merekah saat dia memeluk pinggangku dan menatap mataku. "Bagaimana akhir pekanmu?" tanyanya, dia masih tersenyum saat tanganku meluncur di bawah hoodie-nya dan memijat kulit kepalanya. Dia menghela napas dan hembusannya menghangatkan tanganku.

Aku melihat kelopak matanya mulai terpejam, karena pijatanku. "Lebih parah dari kamar mandi Kris setelah dia makan makanan Meksiko," ucapku menyeringai, mencoba membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

Dia tertawa kecil, membuka kelopak matanya dan mengangkat sebelah alis. "Lelucon feses di Senin pagi. Tidak, terima kasih," jawabnya datar.

Aku melihat senyum menggoda di bibirnya, jadi aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan menarik tanganku keluar dari hoodie-nya. Dia mulai menatap keningku dengan ekspresi aneh. Khawatir, mungkin? Sebelah sudut bibirnya melengkung turun dan dia melepaskan pelukannya di pinggangku, namun tatapannya tetap tertuju pada tempat yang sama di kepalaku. Aku mulai tidak percaya diri, berjuang melawan keinginan untuk berbalik ke pintu mobil dan memeriksa sendiri bayanganku di jendela mobil.

Dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke wajahku, lalu menekan jarinya ke keningku, seperti menyeka sesuatu. Saat tangannya kembali turun, kerutan di keningnya semakin dalam dan dia mendesah, lalu menatapku yang kebingungan sambil memasang senyum terpaksa.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dikhawatirkannya. Aku langsung meraih tangannya dan kami mulai berjalan menjauh dari mobil setelah diam-diam memerhatikan bayanganku di jendela mobil Kang saat kami melewatinya. Tidak ada tanda atau noda di wajahku, jadi aku langsung menyepelekannya dan dalam hati memutar mataku, karena tiba-tiba kurang percaya diri.

Gadisku berjalan terseret-seret, dan aku sedikit gugup karena pengaruh upper. Lenganku merayap di pinggangnya dan menuntunnya di sepanjang lorong sekolah. Waktu yang kami punya hanyalah sekolah. Pelukan singkat di antara mobil sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Ciuman kecil saat kami mendekati pintu kelas. Semenit perjalanan ke kelas berikutnya—dan kami berjalan sangat perlahan. Dan sama seperti setiap kelas yang kami ikuti, kami tidak ingin berpisah saat sampai di pintu. Dia terlihat sangat sedih ketika berjinjit untuk mengecup lembut pipiku sebelum masuk ke kelasnya.

Beginilah jadinya hubungan kami. Rasanya, aku tidak hanya mengantarkan gadisku ke kelas, tapi juga mengucapkan selamat tinggal berkali-kali dalam sehari.

Aku memerhatikannya berjalan ke tempat duduk di belakang kelas sebelum aku berjalan ke kelasku sendiri, sambil memelototi semua bajingan yang menatapku di lorong. Semua orang selalu menatapku akhir-akhir ini—membuatku semakin tercekik.

Aku memberikan mereka semua gambaran perasaanku. Ya, suasana hatiku sedang jelek. Jadi, apa masalahmu? Enyahlah ke neraka.

Semuanya dimulai setelah aku sampai ke kelas pertama dan duduk di kursiku untuk belajar selama satu setengah jam ke depan tentang... sesuatu yang hampir tidak bisa kuingat sampai bel berbunyi. Mati rasa kembali merayapi tubuhku. Semuanya menjadi tidak jelas dan keruh karena kurang tidur, seperti ada dengungan menjengkelkan yang menjadi latar belakang dari film usang. Aku kembali kesulitan mencurahkan perhatian ke pelajaran, sulit untuk tidak mengabaikan hal konyol yang membuatku marah, sulit untuk bersantai di bawah tekanan semua ini... padahal dulu aku sangat terbiasa dengan semua ini.

Mati rasa dan frustasi.

Pada jam pelajaran ketiga, mati rasa dan frustasi membuat jenuh setiap sel dalam tubuhku. Aku sudah tidak sabar beranjak dari kursiku untuk menjemput Baekhyun dari kelasnya agar kami bisa makan siang. Aku mengetuk-ngetuk pulpenku ke meja dan membuat semua orang di sekitarku jengkel. Aku sering melirik jam di belakang kelas dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

Guruku melangkah keluar kelas, karena mendapat panggilan saat kami mengerjakan tugas. Aku bahkan tidak tahu tugasnya apa dan bersandar ke kursiku sambil meletakkan sepatuku ke kursi kosong di depan. Si Brengsek Bau Badan bersandar ke arahku. Ketukan pulpenku semakin menjadi-jadi, karena aku tidak yakin bisa menangani sampah ini sekarang.

"Psssst," desisnya diam-diam untuk mendapatkan perhatianku. Rahangku terkatup rapat dan aku tidak menatapnya, ketukan pulpenku semakin cepat. "Kau punya pulpen, Sobat?" tanyanya sambil berbisik, seperti yang dia lakukan setiap hari. Tidak bisa dipercaya.

Aku muak.

Aku menjatuhkan kakiku dari kursi depan dan duduk tegak, lalu membungkuk untuk mengambil pulpen dari tasku. Saat aku bangkit dan berbalik menghadapinya, ekspresi wajahku membuat senyumnya membeku. Dia mundur saat aku mendorong pulpen ke arahnya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik," aku berhenti bicara, karena berusaha mengingat namanya. "Song," lanjutku. "Ambil pulpen sialan ini..." sentakku marah, melemparkan pulpen ke mejanya sambil menyipitkan mata. "Dan lindungi seperti anakmu sendiri..." tegasku.

Dia menelan ludah, dan aku bisa merasakan tatapan mata orang lain tertuju pada kami, tapi aku tidak menahan frustrasi yang membengkak dalam diriku.

Aku membungkuk lebih dekat padanya, lalu menurunkan suaraku agar hanya Si Brengsek ini yang bisa mendengar ucapanku. "Dan kalau pulpen ini tidak berada di tanganmu besok, aku akan mematahkan jarimu," geramku sambil menyuntikkan sebanyak mungkin racun ke dalam suaraku.

Bel akhirnya berbunyi setelah aku mengucapkan ancaman, dan meskipun dia terlihat ketakutan, tapi aku tidak peduli dan langsung berdiri, menyambar tasku, lalu meninggalkan kelas. Aku tidak mengabaikan suara bisik-bisik di belakangku saat berjalan keluar.

Gadisku sedang menungguku di kursinya seperti biasa. Dia meletakkan tasnya di atas pangkuan dan terlihat bisa jatuh tertidur kapan saja selagi aku bersandar di kusen pintu kelasnya. Dia menatapku, lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menyeret kakinya ke arahku sambil tersenyum lebar, karena tidak sabar untuk istirahat makan siang. Karena yang kami punya sekarang hanyalah jam istirahat.

Aku membawanya dari kelas Trigonometri ke ruang makan sambil memeluknya erat-erat dan membenci cara berjalan kakinya yang hampir tidak terangkat dari lantai karena kelelahan. Aku memeluknya dengan erat, karena hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan.

Kami yang pertama sampai di meja, seperti biasa, dan menikmati momen langka untuk duduk sendirian... Kemudian gadisku mulai membongkar tasnya, karena dia membawa bekal setiap hari untuk makan siang.

Keningku berkerut melihat kantong kertas cokelat yang dia letakkan di depanku.

"Oh, Tuhan, Baekhyun. Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini," ucapku mendesah, lalu mengusap wajahku selagi kakiku mulai bergoyang-goyang gelisah.

Maksudku, aku memang tidak bisa memasak, tapi aku bisa memberi makan diriku sendiri sekali sehari.

Dia menggeleng dan meletakkan sebungkus kue di samping kantong kertas coklat. "Kau tahu aku senang memasak untukmu," ucapnya meracau sambil membuka hoodie dan mencoba untuk tersenyum kecil.

Aku menatap matanya, memerhatikan kantong matanya yang bengkak dan hampir meringis melihat warnanya yang gelap.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau tidur?" tanyaku, karena tubuhnya tidak sering membeku, ini menunjukkan kalau dia tidak tidur sepanjang akhir pekan, dan aku tidak suka melihatnya mengantuk berat.

Dia menggigit bibir dan memalingkan wajahnya, lalu sedikit mengangkat bahu dan membuatku jengkel, karena dia kembali bersandar dan terus menunduk tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku membiarkannya, karena aku juga tidak berada dalam posisi untuk menceramahinya karena tidak tidur. Kakiku membuat meja ikut gemetaran, dan aku membuka kantong kertas coklat lalu menarik makanan.

Jujur saja... aku kelaparan, dan makanan yang disediakan sekolah seperti kotoran saat dibandingkan dengan Quesadilla buatan gadisku. Kemudian aku melirik penasaran kantong kue yang ditempatkannya di atas meja. Persimmon Rest in Pieces. Aku menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu mudah menjalaninya?" bisiknya di sampingku, tangannya mulai mengusap lututku.

Aku menghentikan gerakan kakiku dan menggigit Quesadilla.

"Upper," ucapku jujur sambil mengunyah dan mengangkat bahu.

Aku masih menatap kue buatannya dengan cemberut. Aku memang tidak seharusnya berbohong padanya. Aku tidak pernah berbohong padanya. Aku menceritakan semuanya, tidak peduli sebodoh apa ucapanku.

Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya hampir membuatku tersedak.

"Boleh aku juga ikut meminumnya?" suaranya terdengar pelan dan malu-malu.

Mataku melebar menatapnya dan ekspresinya benar-benar serius. Dia masih mengusap lututku, dan pada dasarnya dia baru saja memintaku untuk menjadi... pemasok obat-obatan sembari memohon dengan tatapan mengantuk.

"Tidak," jawabku. Aku masih kaget menghadapi kenyataan dia terang-terangan memintanya.

Mana mungkin aku membiarkan obat semacam itu berada di dalam sistem tubuhnya.

Dia hanya berpaling pasrah, seakan-akan dia sudah tahu jawabanku. Dan kemudian aku merasa bersalah, karena kelopak matanya terpejam dan dia begitu lelah sampai membuat perasaanku hancur. Sedangkan aku? Aku masih tetap terjaga, karena punya pil kecil berwarna putih.

Aku mengembalikan Quesadilla-ku ke dalam kantong kertas dan membersihkan tanganku, lalu bersandar ke kursi sambil menggosok mataku keras-keras.

Ini tidak adil. Kami tidak lagi seperti gayung bersambut.

Aku membuka jaketku dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Kemarilah," ucapku pelan sambil menempatkan lenganku di sekeliling tubuhnya dan menariknya bersamaku.

Dia bergerak mendekat, tapi tidak cukup dekat, jadi aku mendorong kursiku belakang, tidak mengabaikan tatapannya yang penuh tanya. Lenganku sudah mengalung di lingkar pinggang rampingnya. Aku menariknya ke pangkuanku, mendorong kursinya menjauh agar kakinya bisa jatuh bebas di sisiku.

Dia mengerutkan keningnya. Aku tahu seluruh penghuni ruang makan sedang menonton adegan ini, tapi aku tidak peduli.

Aku meletakkan kepalanya dengan lembut ke bahuku. "Kau punya waktu satu jam untuk tidur," bisikku sambil meraih jaket dan menyelimutinya.

Tubuhnya membeku sesaat sebelum akhirnya rileks di dadaku. Dia bahkan tidak bertanya apapun saat matanya perlahan terpejam dan tubuhnya terbaring miring di atas tubuhku. Dia kelelahan, sampai-sampai dia tidak peduli kalau semua orang menonton kami. Aku mengangkat jaketku lebih tinggi untuk menghalangi wajahnya dari sinar lampu-lampu terang ruang makan, dan kemudian aku memeluk erat tubuhnya.

Karena itulah yang dibutuhkan gadisku untuk tidur.

Dia membenamkan wajahnya ke dadaku, dan kemudian menghela napas sebelum akhirnya benar-benar tertidur. Satu jam tidaklah cukup. Tapi, kalau aku melakukannya setiap hari, itu akan membantunya bertahan. Lima jam seminggu. Itu sudah lebih dari yang kuharapkan.

Jessica dan Kris datang ke meja berikutnya, mereka melirik kami penasaran saat duduk. Aku hanya berpaling dan mempererat pelukanku. Aku sudah mulai merasakan dengkuran lembut gadisku, teredam oleh dada dan jaketku.

Tubuhnya begitu hangat, lembut, nyaman, dan wanginya begitu memabukkan. Aku juga ikut mengantuk selagi memeluknya.

Sehun dan Luhan yang datang berikutnya, dan aku melihat ke mana pun selain ke arah mereka sambil kembali mempererat pelukanku dan merasakan tatapan menusuk. Tatapanku terpaku ke atas meja, di depanku, saat mereka menarik kursi keluar dan duduk.

Kemudian suasana langsung hening.

Tidak ada yang bicara dan suasana ini membuatku gelisah. Mereka semua punya kue buatan gadisku; mereka seharusnya tahu gadisku butuh tidur.

Aku masih lapar, dan Quesadilla seperti menari-nari dari balik kertas cokelat, dan memohon padaku untuk mengambil dan memakannya. Tapi, aku tidak ingin membangunkan gadisku atau melonggarkan pelukanku, jangan sampai gerakan tubuhku membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Jadi, aku benar-benar duduk diam. Tidak duduk kaku, hanya bersandar dan rileks sambil menyocokkan ritme napasku dengan napasnya.

Sehun menggunakan teknik biasanya untuk memecahkan ketegangan. "Bersenang-senang di bawah sana, Sobat?" tanyanya sambil mencibir dari seberang meja.

Mataku menyipit melihatnya. Biasanya tatapan ini sudah cukup, tapi sekarang aku sedang jengkel setengah mati.

"Tutup mulutmu, Brengsek," geramku pelan, seringaiannya langsung hilang, dan aku kira dia akan membalas ucapanku.

Karena, Sehun memang brengsek.

Tapi... dia benar-benar terlihat menyesal, wajahnya menunduk dan dia mulai mengunyah roti sekolah dalam diam. Aku tidak tahu apa ini karena Luhan menatapnya tajam, atau memang karena dia benar-benar menyesal, tapi itu tidak masalah. Karena saat Luhan mengalihkan tatapannya ke arahku, ekspresinya langsung melunak.

Dia meletakkan sikunya di atas meja dan menyisir rambutnya dengan jari sambil menatap mataku. Matanya bening seperti rusa, dan saat dia menyentuh keningnya untuk merapikan poni, aku menyadari bentuk matanya sama seperti Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya lalu menghela napas. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke makanan. Dia terlihat sangat... menderita, dan aku tidak tahu dia berterima kasih padaku untuk apa. Apa karena aku bersikap bajingan pada Sehun sebab dia layak mendapatkannya, atau karena membiarkan Baekhyun tidur.

Tapi, semuanya terlihat jelas bagiku saat kembali menatap Luhan, apa pun yang terjadi di dalam rumah mereka, itu juga ikut memengaruhinya.

Aku ingin memintanya untuk memberitahuku tentang semua itu selagi dia mencengkeram rambut pirangnya dan menatap kosong makanannya. Aku ingin dia menjelaskannya, agar aku bisa menemukan cara untuk memperbaiki keadaan sebisaku selagi aku memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat dan mendengarkan suara dengkuran lembutnya, tapi aku tahu aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku akan melakukan apa saja, agar gadisku bisa tidur dengan damai. Dan Luhan punya bajingannya sendiri untuk menghiburnya. Hanya saja, bajingannya tidak melakukan omong kosong itu dengan benar. Jadi, aku kembali menatap tajam Sehun. Aku tidak yakin apa dia akan mengerti maksudku atau tidak, tapi aku tetap mencobanya.

 _Hibur pacarmu, Brengsek-Tidak-Sensitif._

Dia berkedip melihatku dengan ekspresi kosong. Karena, ucapan seperti itu tersirat dari orang seperti Park Chanyeol.

Aku melesatkan mataku dari Sehun ke Luhan, lalu memiringkan kepalaku ke arah Luhan, karena Sehun masih terlihat bingung dan bodoh. Setelah dua kali terang-terangan memiringkan kepala, dia akhirnya mengerti maksudku, lalu dia duduk lurus di kursinya dan menempatkan lengannya di punggung Luhan, kemudian mengusapnya.

Aku ingin mendengus. Baru pertama kali aku lebih peka dari bajingan ini. Bahkan dia juga tidak senang menyadarinya. Suasana hati Luhan dan caranya menatap orang lain dengan... muram dan suram menembus ketenangan dan sikap percaya diri Sehun. Dan saat mataku melesat melihat Kris dan Jessica, sudah jelas bahwa omong kosong ini juga memengaruhi semua orang. Hal ini menyebar dari Baekhyun dan aku ke semua orang yang memedulikan kami.

Aku bersikap bajingan pada Sehun, dan Luhan mungkin berada di tengah-tengah perseteruan di rumahnya. Kris harus menanggung suasana tegang di rumah kami antara Paman Bogum dan aku, dan Jessica harus melihat tiga orang terdekatnya bermuram durja.

Ini benar-benar kacau.

Semua orang tetap tenang selama sisa makan siang. Mungkin mereka tidak ingin mengganggu Baekhyun, atau mungkin memang tidak ingin mengobrol. Apapun alasannya, mereka semua pergi sebelum dering bel berbunyi dan aku harus membangun gadisku yang tersembunyi di bawah jaketku.

Gadisku terlihat bingung setelah aku membangunkannya. Jaketku jatuh ke pangkuannya selagi dia mengusap matanya, dan aku mengusap punggungnya. Aku merasa bersalah, karena ini harus berakhir terlalu cepat.

Dia menguap; membuat tubuhnya gemetar sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Aku juga ikut menguap. Perhatiannya teralihkan padaku dan saat matanya menatapku, dia tersenyum sedih.

Tangannya mengusap dadaku. "Bagaimana Quesadilla-nya?" tanyanya pelan sambil meregangkan kaki.

Aku meraih kantong kertas Quesadilla di belakang punggung gadisku dan menggulung kantongnya. "Lezat sekali," ucapku sambil menyeringai, dan mengecup pipinya.

Aku rasa, aku tidak perlu memberitahunya kalau aku hanya makan segigit makanannya.

Dia mendesah dan bersandar ke bibirku.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya, lalu mengangkat wajahnya untuk mengecup bibirku. Dan ini adalah isyarat bagiku untuk berdiri.

Karena, sudah begitu lama aku tidak mencium gadisku, sampai-sampai setiap sel dalam tubuhku... sekarat ingin merasakan sensasinya lagi. Tapi, aku benci harus mendorong lidahku masuk ke tenggorokannya di depan penonton.

Dalam perjalanan keluar ruang makan, aku melemparkan kantong kertas cokelat berisi Quesadilla ke tempat sampah agar dia berpikir aku memakan semuanya dan menikmatinya seperti dia menikmati tidurnya.

Dia tersenyum dan menaikkan hoodie-nya selagi aku meletakkan tanganku di bahunya dan membawanya keluar.

"Aku menumis daging ayam dengan paprika merah dan jus lemon..." dia terdiam sesaat, lalu menguap dan menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain meliuk-liuk di pinggangku.

Aku merasa bersalah, karena sudah membuang masakannya saat dia menjelaskan padaku teknik menumis yang tidak kupahami.

Biasanya, saat dia bicara tentang memasak, matanya akan berkilauan sambil sesekali melirik ke arahku. Tapi, kilauan matanya sama sekali tidak ada. Dia mulai menjelaskan tentang proses tujuh-lapis-keju yang terdengar rumit dan terperinci. Aku hanya mengangguk dan bergumam tertarik.

Sayangnya, masakannya benar-benar terdengar lezat dan aku masih lapar.

"Dengan tortilla jagung..." lanjutnya, dia sepertinya hanya berpura-pura tertarik pada ucapannya sendiri sembari mengusap mata dengan marah. "...oleskan sedikit minyak. Itulah hal bagian terpenting," ucapnya lagi sambil mengangguk lemah selagi kami terus berjalan perlahan di lorong.

Dia kemudian menatapku, matanya terlihat sangat terang dibandingkan langit mendung di luar sana.

Aku mencoba untuk tetap tertarik tentang topik memasak ini. Semangat gadisku biasanya cukup untuk menyerap perhatianku, tapi anehnya, dia sendiri sama sekali tidak terlihat tertarik dan meringkuk lebih dekat ke sisiku.

"Tanpa minyak..." tambahnya muram.

Suaranya terdengar benar-benar serius dan memaksa perhatianku terfokus sepenuhnya pada tatapan kosong gadisku. Dia menjilat bibirnya yang pecah-pecah; dia tidak pernah mengalihkan tatapannya dariku, matanya seperti menembus dan menghipnotisku.

"...kulitnya akan panas dan kering," simpulnya datar, tanpa emosi.

Aku memperlambat langkahku dan mengerutkan kening, karena mendengar nada suara dan melihat ekspresinya. Ini membuatku jengah. Tapi, dia segera memalingkan tatapannya ke lantai dan terus berjalan seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Aku menggeleng, dan menatap ke depan selagi memikirkan kemungkinan gadisku telah mencapai tahap kegilaan, karena kurang tidur. Ini terlalu cepat. Aku bahkan semakin jengah, karena proses pembuatan tortilla terdengar jauh lebih serius dari seharusnya.

Aku hanya bergumam dan kembali mengangguk. Aku rasa tidur siang saat jam istirahat adalah "hal terpenting".

Saat aku berjalan bersamanya menuju kelas Biologi, aku sudah memutuskan tidur siangnya bisa menjadi rutinitas baru kami. Memang tidak semenarik rutinitas lama, tapi lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

Inilah saat dimana aku menyadari ternyata rutinitas jauh lebih penting bagiku.

Interval waktu tidur yang tidak teratur, diikuti dengan berbagai kejadian, dan momen yang langsung dipengaruhi oleh seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku, membuatku berada dalam tahap kesadaran.

Aku tidak tahu apa kesimpulan yang kuperoleh ini benar atau tidak, atau mungkin ini hanya pertanda kalau aku akan gila seperti gadisku.

 _How unfair, it's just our love_

 _Found something real that's out of touch_

\- **Not About Angels, Birdy**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **tbc**


	36. Biscotti Buy Me Offs

**© angstgoddess003**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Baekhyun POV**_

Aku mengolesi icing dengan kasar, lalu melihat permukaan kue berubah warna menjadi biru pekat ke putih, sampai akhirnya sewarna dengan cornflower.

Aku selalu dikeliling warna biru akhir-akhir ini. Dinding bercat biru, tempat tidur biru, karpet biru, semuanya biru. Dan di biru itu selalu ada warna hitam yang menelannya bulat-bulat. Tapi, hari ini bukan tentang hitam dan biruku. Hari ini sangatlah penting dan ada sebuah misi yang harus kuselesaikan.

Sekarang Hari Sabtu, dan aku sedang berdiri di dapur mengenakan pakaian "sederhana" yang dipilih Luhan untuk acara yang tidak pasti ini. Luhan sudah mulai menerima Chanyeol. Dan pakaian ini khusus untuk acara yang istimewa. Ya, semoga saja. Jujur saja, aku merasa bersalah, karena Luhan ikut tertarik ke dalam kekacauan antara Bibi Irene dan aku. Dia tidak ingin berpihak, dan memang seharusnya begitu.

Dia memang tidak perlu memihak, sampai akhirnya Bibi Irene meminta Luhan untuk mengawasiku di sekolah. Sekarang dia harus berbohong untukku.

Kami semakin dekat semenjak dua minggu terakhir. Dia semakin sering melindungiku dari Bibi Irene, dan menghalangi Bibi Irene untuk bicara padaku sebisanya. Aku sangat bersyukur, karena jujur saja... Bibi Irene sudah memojokkanku.

Bibi Irene terus-terusan bertanya apa aku "baik-baik saja", atau kalau aku merasa "baik-baik saja", atau apa kegiatan sekolahku "baik-baik saja".

Suatu hari di minggu yang lalu, aku mulai menghitung jumlah "baik-baik saja" yang kuucapkan. Aku menghitung sampai dua belas, sebelum akhirnya berhenti.

Aku mengangguk dan menahan ringisan dari kebenaran kata-kata itu. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak bahagia, dan aku tidak senang dengan keadaan saat ini. Tapi, aku baik-baik saja, dalam artian masih bisa hidup dan bernapas. Aku tidak boleh banyak mengeluh.

Jadi, aku tetap diam selama dua minggu dan mengurangi komunikasi kami dengan mengangguk dan menggelengkan kepala, sambil sesekali mendengus atau bergumam. Tindakanku mungkin terlihat tidak mengenakkan dan kekanak-kanakan, tapi aku tidak peduli.

Bibi Irene terang-terangan membenci perlakuanku yang mendiamkannya, dia berusaha keras memaksa beberapa kata keluar dari mulutku dengan mengajukan pertanyaan rumit. Usahanya tidak pernah membuahkan hasil, dan Bibi semakin jengkel dengan setiap angkat-bahu yang kulakukan. Bibi Irene mulai beralih ke langkah yang tidak menyenangkan untuk mendapatkan perhatianku.

Di akhir pekan lalu, Bibi Irene pulang sambil membawa peralatan memasak seharga ratusan ribu won. Mulutku sedikit menganga kagum melihat Bibi Irene membongkarnya. Ada mangkuk pencampur stainless steel, cetakan kue, panci dan wajan, cetakan waffle, food processor, dan... aku tidak senang saat Bibi Irene berjalan melewatiku sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku menunjukkan ketidaksukaanku secara terang-terangan dengan menggunakan peralatan lama. Aku membuat adonan kue Biscotti Buy Me Off malam itu. Diam-diam, aku tetap melirik cetakan kue baru beberapa kali, tapi aku tetap bergeming. Maksud kue buatanku kali ini sudah jelas, aku tidak bisa dibeli—disogok. Keesokan harinya, Bibi Irene tampak sedih melihat semua peralatan memasak baru yang dibelinya berakhir sia-sia, tapi aku terlalu marah dan, jujur saja, sedikit tersinggung, sampai-sampai aku tidak lagi merasa bersalah.

Aku mendengus saat kening Bibi Irene berkerut melihat cetakan waffle baru yang tidak terpakai dan bertanya apa cetakannya 'baik-baik saja'.

Kemudian Bibi Irene mencoba hal lain lagi malam itu. Bibi Irene bilang ini saatnya 'movie night' dan berusaha keras bersikap 'asik', sementara Luhan dan aku memutar mata kami dan duduk diam di sofa dengan memasang ekspresi tidak tertarik. Kegelapan dan film membuatku mengantuk. Aku menyandarkan kepala di bahu Luhan dan berjuang untuk tetap terjaga. Bibi Irene dengan manisnya menyarankanku untuk "pergi tidur".

Ya. Usahanya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh. Aku hampir menyerah saat itu juga dan bilang segalanya pada Bibi Irene, agar aku bisa melihat ekspresinya. Aku ingin bilang kalau aku bisa tidur dengan baik kalau bersama Chanyeol. Tapi, aku terus menutup mulut dan menonton film sampai selesai dengan beberapa kali kuapan. Bibi Irene tidak akan mengerti kenapa aku butuh Chanyeol untuk tidur.

Luhan menemaniku sampai dia dipaksa pergi tidur malam hari. Aku membiarkan Luhan mengecat kukuku atau melakukan hal feminin lainnya, karena itu akan membuatku waspada dan terjaga. Kami mengobrol selama berjam-jam sepanjang malam sambil menghindari Bibi Irene. Aku bicara tentang Chanyeol dan dia bicara tentang Sehun dan ini adalah hal paling normal yang pernah kulakukan bersamanya.

Aku punya firasat Luhan tahu lebih dari seharusnya. Dia tahu kalau aku tidur bersama Chanyeol, bukan hanya karena itu menyenangkan. Luhan seolah-olah sengaja membantuku untuk tetap terjaga. Dia mengobrol dengan semangat dan kembali menarik perhatianku dengan tingkah konyolnya setiap kali minatku mulai goyah.

Sehun mungkin menceritakan tentang rutinitas tidur kami pada Luhan. Aku tergoda untuk membuatnya percaya kalau malamku bersama Chanyeol murni karena hubungan intim.

Dan kalau Luhan curiga, kecurigaannya langsung dikonfirmasi saat makan siang ketika aku tidur dengan Chanyeol.

Aku menguap sambil memikirkan hal ini; memaksaku untuk melepaskan sendok kayu cukup lama untuk menutup mulutku dan menggeleng.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu semenjak aku tidur semalam penuh. Tidurku saat makan siang bersama Chanyeol sedikit membantu. Dia selalu menarikku ke pangkuannya dan terus memelukku dengan erat.

Wanginya begitu memabukkan, bercampur dengan sedikit asap rokok dan mint. Aroma dan kehangatannya membuatku tertidur sebelum menyadari apa yang terjadi di sekitarku. Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi saat makan siang selama seminggu terakhir. Saat aku bersiap-siap untuk tidur, meja kami kosong. Saat aku terbangun, meja kami juga masih kosong. Kalau Luhan tidak bilang padaku kalau mereka semua ada di sana, aku pasti akan berpikir mereka sudah berhenti makan bersama kami.

Waktu di sekolah terasa lebih singkat. Ya, tidak semuanya, tentu saja. Hanya waktu antar kelas terasa semakin singkat. Sedangkan belajar dalam kelas terasa lebih lama. Aku benar-benar kelelahan dan mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tetap berpikir jernih, melewati setiap pelajaran dan tugas yang membosankan, dan tidak sabar untuk makan siang. Tidak untuk tidur siang, meskipun itu menyenangkan. Namun, lebih karena ada waktu tambahan untuk dekat dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol adalah alasan kenapa aku melakukan ini. Kondisinya... memburuk. Dia lebih sering merokok; aku tahu ini karena aroma rokok yang tercium lebih keras di pakaiannya. Aroma itu tidak membuatku jengah, tapi aku menggunakannya sebagai indikator malam yang dilalui Chanyeol. Aku tahu dia merokok untuk mengurangi stresnya.

Dan kerutan keningnya...

Kerutan keningnya selalu hadir minggu ini. Aku tidak bisa menghapus kerutannya dan membuat kenangannya keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, agar dia bisa kembali menjernihkan pikiran. Jadi, kerut keningnya tetap ada, menciptakan alur kecil di antara matanya. Bahkan jari-jariku tidak bisa menghapusnya. Kelopak matanya semakin berat dan gelap di tiap pagi aku melihatnya di pekarangan rumah.

'Upper' yang disebut-sebutnya tidak berjalan sesuai dengan harapkanku. Aku melihatnya semakin gelisah karena hal-hal kecil.

Sehari sebelumnya, aku berdiri di depan loker Chanyeol sambil mengawasinya meneriakkan umpatan penuh warna saat membuka kunci. Angka kombinasi yang dimasukkannya tidak bisa membuka gembok loker, dan aku yakin dia tidak menginputnya dalam urutan yang tepat. Tapi, dia sangat frustasi dan mengantuk seraya meraup erat rambutnya, lalu mencoba membuka kunci untuk yang kelima kalinya. Aku tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol semakin jengkel dengan mengoreksinya.

Aku menunggu dengan sabar sembari melihatnya mencoba membuka gembok loker dua kali lagi. Dia masih tidak berhasil, lalu dia terkekeh hambar dan memukul gembok itu dengan tinjunya. Seolah-olah dengan memukul benda mati akan membuatnya tunduk. Aku tersentak mendengar suara hantaman kerasnya dan meringis membayangkan rasa sakitnya.

Ekspresi meminta maaf di wajahnya sedikit mengagetkanku. Aku meraih tinjunya dan dengan lembut mendorongnya. Aku melangkah di depannya, lalu menginput kombinasi kunci lokernya dengan benar, gembok terbuka dengan mudah, sama sekali tidak butuh kekerasan. Dia terlihat kebingungan dan mendorong bukunya ke dalam dengan kasar.

Inilah Chanyeol.

Dia seperti bom waktu, dan aku rasa aku tidak mendengar seorang pun bicara padanya selama lima hari terakhir ini, kecuali aku. Aku sepertinya kebal dari amarah pendek Chanyeol.

Tapi, sikapnya masih membuatku gila, karena sorotan matanya, kerutan di keningnya, dan tidak lagi memiliki kemampuan untuk meredakan amarahnya seperti biasa. Tentu saja aku selalu mencobanya dengan mengusap lembut rambutnya atau mengecup pipinya. Kadang-kadang aku hanya bilang aku mencintainya. Setidaknya, ucapan itu sedikit membantu, tapi aku masih merasa putus asa.

Semua itu hanya memperparah keadaan. Dia sedang berada di rumah sebelah saat ini, kelelahan dan mungkin kesal dengan dr. Park, karena harus menghabiskan hari sendirian di kamar. Dan tidak seharusnya itu terjadi.

Ini hari ulang tahunnya.

Aku berbalik, kembali menguap dan menutup mulutku. Kemudian aku mengangkat kue ber-icing biru ke piring kue. Ini kue selai kacang, dan aku bisa membayangkan senyum di wajah Chanyeol saat dia memakannya.

Sudah begitu lama rasanya aku tidak lagi melihat Chanyeol benar-benar tersenyum. Dia tersenyum padaku tiap pagi saat kami bertemu di tempat parkir, atau saat dia bertemu denganku setelah kelas. Senyum paling lebarnya selalu terjadi sebelum istirahat makan siang.

Tapi, semakin lama senyumnya semakin terlihat dipaksakan. Tidak alami lagi. Tidak seperti senyum yang biasa kulihat. Dan aku membutuhkan senyum itu. Lebih dari kebutuhanku untuk tidur. Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah senyum Chanyeol untukku.

Aku, di sisi lain, mungkin juga punya masalah yang sama dengan senyumku sendiri. Jujur, aku juga sama lelahnya. Aku tidak pernah mengaku pada Chanyeol, tapi satu jam sehari yang dia berikan padaku untuk tidur tidaklah cukup untuk membuatku berfungsi dengan baik. Aku tidak pernah tidur di malam hari, dan menghabiskan sebagian besar mingguku dengan pandangan berkunang-kunang. Aku membiarkan diriku tidur sebentar pagi ini, saat sinar matahari baru saja masuk melalui jendela.

Aku bertindak gegabah.

Tidak peduli di mana posisi matahari berada. Mimpiku tetap sama. Namun, dengan gambaran lemari yang berbeda, yang tertutup oleh sebuah perabotan laci di kota dan ruangan lain. Walaupun terdengar mengerikan dan hampir tidak masuk akal, tapi mimpi itu cukup membuatku terfokus memanggang kue ini tanpa terjatuh.

Luhan membuyarkan lamunanku saat dia melangkah ke dapur sambil tersenyum.

"Mmm," gumamnya sambil melompat-lompat ke kursi dan mengincar kue yang sedang kuhias dengan tatapan lapar.

Aku menggeleng. "Bukan untukmu," ucapku, lalu memukul pelan tangan Luhan saat dia mencelupkan jarinya ke dalam icing dan cemberut padaku.

Dia berhasil mendapat sedikit icing di jarinya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut dengan senang.

"Chanyeol manja sekali," rengeknya, lalu melirik ke wadah pasta favorit Chanyeol.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu sambil menyeringai kecil. Mari berharap.

"Ini..." ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan ke kue dan wadah makanan. "...tidak akan berhasil," sambungnya dengan alis terangkat dan menopangkan siku di atas meja.

Aku mengerutkan kening dan terus menghias kue dengan cermat.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," ucapku sambil mengangkat bahu, mencoba untuk tetap optimis. "Aku harap aku bisa mengeluarkan belas kasihan Bibi," ujarku sambil mengangguk mantap, lalu melangkah menjauhi kue untuk memeriksanya.

Luhan mendengus. "Belas kasihan?" tanyanya seraya memutar mata dan mengambil sesendok penuh icing kue selagi aku meletakkan wadah pasta ke dalam tasku. "Ya, tentu saja," celanya, diikuti tawa muram dan mulai menjilati sendok.

Kerut keningku semakin dalam setelah mendengar ucapannya. Aku meletakkan tas di samping dan bersandar ke meja.

Aku hendak memberinya pidato panjang lebar tentang kurangnya keyakinan yang dia miliki, namun Bibi Irene sudah melangkah ke dapur. Tubuhku membeku, dan aku cepat-cepat berpaling.

Sejak pagi setelah Bibi Irene membeli peralatan memasak baru, aku tidak pernah bicara satu kata pun padanya. Aku harap—dengan memberikan sedikit waktu untuk menenangkan diri—logika Bibi Irene akan lebih... memahami logikaku. Dan sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menguji teori itu, karena aku membutuhkannya. Untuk Chanyeol setidaknya. Juga untuk Luhan, yang selalu mendorongku untuk berdiri sendiri.

Aku berdeham sambil berbalik untuk menghadapi Bibi Irene dan menatap matanya. Sayangnya, tatapan Bibi Irene terpaku pada kue berwarna biru yang berdiri di tengah-tengah meja. Bibi Irene terlihat... penasaran. Aku rasa Paman Bogum tidak memberitahunya tentang ulang tahun Chanyeol, atau mungkin Bibi Irene yang tidak memedulikannya.

Mata Bibi Irene berkedip-kedip melihatku, mungkin dia ingin memastikan kalau aku benar-benar mengakui kehadirannya. Bibi Irene tersenyum cerah.

"Apa kita akan pesta kue malam ini?" tanya Bibi Irene sambil meluncur ke kursi di samping Luhan, yang sedang berusaha mati-matian menjaga wajahnya tetap tenang karena tahu niatku.

Aku menarik napas panjang untuk menguatkan diri, membangun keberanian, dan mengangkat dagu sambil menjaga tatapanku untuk tetap terkunci pada mata Bibi Irene.

"Ini untuk Chanyeol," jawabku mantap. Aku bisa melihat Luhan tersenyum lebar dari sudut mataku. "Hari ini dia berulang tahun," tambahku santai dan menjaga wajahnya tetap kosong.

Dapur menjadi sepi selagi Bibi Irene dan aku saling bertatapan, dan Luhan mulai bergeser dengan gelisah di kursinya.

"Aku akan ke..." Luhan berhenti bicara dan melompat turun dari kursi. Dia menatapku dan ibunya bolak-balik. "Tidak di sini," sambungnya lemah, lalu berjalan menjauh dari ketegangan di dalam ruangan.

Dia berbalik saat mencapai pintu, mengalihkan perhatianku. Dia meregangkan otot lengannya padaku, sambil mengucapkan, "Semangat," dengan dramatis sebelum akhirnya keluar.

"Aku akan meminta Bogum membawakan kue ini untuknya," ucap Bibi Irene akhirnya.

Aku kembali menatapnya, berjuang menahan senyumku, lalu duduk di kursi, di depan Bibi Irene. Alibi Bibi Irene tidak cukup bagiku, dan aku siap bertarung untuk yang satu ini. Untuk memberikan kekasihku kue di hari ulang tahunnya.

Bibi Irene pasti melihat aura pembangkang di mataku. "Apa kau sudah mau bicara padaku sekarang?" tanya Bibi Irene diam-diam, suaranya terdengar sedih, lalu melipat tangannya di atas meja granit gelap.

Aku memutuskan untuk menghibur Bibi Irene dengan membuatnya berpikir kalau argumen ini sudah berakhir. "Ya," ucapku sembari mengangguk.

Ekspresi Bibi Irene melunak dan dia tersenyum lebar. Senyum ini menerangi wajahnya, dan membuatku sadar betapa aku sangat rindu mengobrol dengannya.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, Baekhyun," ucapnya masih tersenyum, lalu mengulurkan tangan di sekitar kue untuk menepuk-nepuk tanganku.

Aku mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan arah pembicaraan ini. Bibi Irene bersikap baik padaku, bahkan manis, dan aku perlu mempertahankan kemarahanku padanya.

Aku harus berjuang lebih keras.

"Aku ingin mengantar sendiri kue ini pada Chanyeol," tuntutku seraya menarik tanganku menjauh dari tangan Bibi Irene, mungkin ini sedikit kekanak-kanakan, tapi aku tidak peduli.

Bibi Irene tertegun, dia menarik tangannya kembali dan mengerutkan kening sambil melihat kue.

"Kau tahu aturannya, Baekhyun," bisik Bibi Irene singkat, wajahnya mengeras, memperlihatkan otoritas langkanya. "Aku tidak ingin kau berada di dekat laki-laki itu lagi," suara Bibi Irene terdengar sedikit jijik, tapi cukup untuk membuatku marah.

Aku mengangkat dagu dan menyipitkan mata. "Namanya Chanyeol," ucapku mencemooh.

Aku tidak habis pikir dengan nada menghina Bibi Irene. Cuping hidungnya sedikit melebar dan dia hanya menggelengkan kepala, kembali menolak permintaanku.

Aku mengerang frustrasi, melemparkan tanganku di udara.

"Apa ruginya kalau aku ke sana sebentar saja, Bibi?" tanyaku putus asa. Lagi pula, Chanyeol tidak akan menganiayaku karena membawakannya kue.

Bibi Irene terlihat gusar dan keningnya berkerut.

"Kau tahu, anak-anak lain akan dikurung kalau melakukan kekonyolan yang kau praktikkan selama tiga bulan terakhir," balas Bibi Irene.

Aku ternganga. Aku sadar "bukan-hukuman" ini sebenarnya bukanlah bukan-hukuman, dan aku benci konsep hukuman mustahil ini.

Bibi Irene sepertinya sadar dengan ucapannya, dan wajahnya menunduk malu.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bermaksud menghukummu, Baekhyun," bisik Bibi Irene sambil mengaitkan jari-jarinya.

Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak tahu itu. Dan aku ragu Bibi Irene percaya dengan pernyataannya sendiri. Dia begitu sibuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau ini semua demi kebaikanku, dia bahkan tidak sadar sudah mengambil banyak dariku, lebih dari kekasihku. Dia mengambil dapurku di malam hari dan bahkan kebebasanku di akhir pekan.

Aku, pada dasarnya, dikurung.

Saat Bibi Irene menatapku lagi, keningnya berkerut. "Aku mendapat telepon dari sekolah kemarin," ujarnya, kerut di keningnya semakin dalam.

Tubuhku membeku, dan berusaha mengingat apa aku sudah tertidur lagi di kelas. Tapi, aku tahu aku tidak pernah tertidur di kelas, jadi keningku berkerut penuh tanya.

Bibi Irene berdeham dan ekspresi kekhawatiran yang menghiasi wajahnya selama dua minggu ini kembali muncul.

"Kau tidak memerhatikan pelajaran di kelas dan nilaimu turun," ucap Bibi Irene memberitahuku. Matanya menyipit selagi memeriksa wajahku.

Aku bergerak-gerak gelisah di bawah pengawasan, dan kemudian menunduk menatap pangkuanku.

"Aku akan berusaha lebih keras," janjiku sambil berbisik dan menggigit bibir dalam ketidakpastian. Karena aku telah mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk memerhatikan pelajaran di kelas, tapi itu masih tidak cukup.

Bibi Irene mendesah, tapi hembusan napas yang keluar lebih terdengar seperti suara erangan tercekik. "Tidak," ucapnya lemah, dan kemudian mengulanginya sekali lagi lebih keras, dan sekali lagi dengan nada yang tegas dan tajam—membuatku mengernyit selagi menatapnya.

Kening Bibi Irene berkerut kesal saat menatapku.

"Kau kelelahan, Baekhyun," ucapnya, hampir menggeram padaku.

Aku belum pernah mendengar Bibi Irene menggunakan nada suara ini pada siapa pun.

Aku hanya menggeleng, menolak mengakui betapa benar pernyataan Bibi Irene itu. Sikapku membuat Bibi Irene semakin gelisah, dan dia berdiri dari kursinya lalu membungkuk di atas kue, lalu meraih daguku, memaksaku untuk menatap matanya.

Bibi Irene membungkuk lebih dekat ke wajahku, memeriksaku terang-terangan sambil terus memegang daguku. "Kau tidak tidur sama sekali, kan?" tanyanya.

Cara Bibi Irene bertanya jelas menyiratkan kalau dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Aku menelan ludah dan menatap matanya selagi otakku mencari strategi bagaimana cara untuk melanjutkan percakapan ini.

Sebagian dari diriku beranggapan kalau aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Bibi Irene; menjelaskan kalau aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa Chanyeol, Bibi Irene akan mengerti. Dan mungkin, Bibi Irene akan mengizinkan kami untuk melanjutkan rutinitas lama. Sekali pun berada di bawah pengawasan, atau di kamarku sendiri, aku tidak akan keberatan.

Namun, sebagian lagi tahu kalau Bibi Irene tidak mungkin paham tentang batasan kebutuhanku pada Chanyeol untuk tidur dan hubungan romantis kami.

Batasan itu cukup kabur, dan aku sendiri juga kesulitan memisahkan garis pembatasnya.

Pandanganku lemah di bawah tatapan Bibi Irene dan bahuku membungkuk, karena terlalu lelah. Lelah mencari-cari alasan, dan lelah berbohong tentang... lelah.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa Chanyeol," ucapku mengaku dengan gugup, suaraku terdengar seperti bisikan, dan sebagian dari diriku berharap Bibi Irene tidak mendengarnya.

Bibi Irene menatapku dengan gusar dan melepas daguku dengan lembut, lalu duduk kembali ke kursinya dengan frustrasi.

"Apa ini strategimu untuk melakukan pemberontakan padaku?" tanyanya skeptis, sementara jari-jariku secara naluriah menarik lengan sweater-ku di atas meja granit yang dingin. "Kau tidak akan tidur sampai aku terpaksa menyerah?" tambahnya.

Keningku berkerut. Aku seharusnya tahu ini akan terjadi.

Aku menggeleng sambil mendesah penuh kekalahan. Aku akan menceritakan segalanya sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Aku telah menyimpan begitu banyak rahasia dari Bibi Irene semenjak kepindahanku ke sini. Bibi Irene punya catatan dan referensi dari dokterku, tapi Bibi Irene tidak benar-benar mengerti. Aku lebih suka menjauhkannya dari kegelapan, karena aku tidak ingin menariknya ke dalam kegelapan bersamaku. Aku hanya bisa berharap kejujuranku akan membuat Bibi Irene berpikir rasional.

Jadi, dengan sebuah tarikan napas panjang, mulutku terbuka dan menumpahkan segalanya. Aku menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit untuk menceritakan semua tentang mimpi burukku, memori, kenangan, apa pun itu. Bibi Irene bergeming dan ekspresinya tetap kosong selagi aku menyampaikan kisah tentang mimpi lemari sembari mengamati matanya yang terlihat paham.

Mungkin karena Bibi Irene sudah bertanya-tanya tentang lemariku sejak Chanyeol memindahkan perabotan laci di depannya. Aku melihat ekspresi Bibi Irene perlahan-lahan mengumpulkan potongan puzzle yang dilewatkannya, menyadari ini sudah terjadi begitu lama sampai-sampai aku bisa menghubungkan semua masalahku.

Dan saat aku tidak bisa lagi bicara tentang kenanganku dengan tenang, aku mulai bercerita tentang Chanyeol, dan bagaimana aku bisa tidur dengannya. Dalam pelukannya. Dengan singkat aku mencoba menjelaskan tentang percikan yang kurasakan bersamanya, tapi buru-buru mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Karena, itu terlalu pribadi. Sebaliknya, aku mengatakan pada Bibi Irene tentang Chanyeol yang bisa membuatku merasa aman.

Setelah aku selesai bicara, mata Bibi Irene semakin lebar, dan wajahnya memucat. Aku menghisap bibir bawahku, lalu menggigit-gigitnya dengan cemas selagi Bibi Irene memproses kata-kataku dalam kepalanya. Kami duduk di dalam keheningan. Rasanya bertahun-tahun sudah lewat sebelum ekspresi Bibi Irene berubah dengan cepat.

Menjadi kemarahan.

Kemarahan yang tidak terkendali melintas di mata Bibi Irene yang berwarna karamel, tinjunya juga ikut terkepal di atas meja granit.

"Kau menyembunyikan ini semua dariku?" tanyanya tenang, tapi amarah masih terasa kental dalam suaranya. "Aku yang seharusnya membantumu, Baekhyun," lanjut Bibi Irene, suaranya bergetar sekarang, dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, selain menatapnya dengan cemas. "Bukan Park Chanyeol," simpulnya ketus.

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa selagi kakiku bergoyang pelan. Apa yang bisa kuucapkan? Aku tidak ingin bantuan Bibi? Sebenarnya, tidak ada yang bisa Bibi Irene lakukan untukku. Jadi, untuk apa aku repot-repot menceritakan masalahku padanya disaat dia juga tidak punya kesempatan untuk memecahkannya?

Namun, pikiran Bibi Irene berbeda. "Aku akan membuat janji dengan psikolog," ucapnya tegas.

Sekarang, wajahku lah yang memucat dan kepalaku gemetaran marah. Aku tidak menginginkannya, dan aku tidak akan melakukannya. Bibi Irene tidak bisa memaksaku.

Wajah Bibi Irene berubah putus asa, dan dengan kasar meraih tanganku dari atas meja lalu menggenggamnnya erat-erat. "Aku mohon, lakukan ini untukku?" ucapnya, hampir mengemis.

Kepalaku terus gemetaran dan dia memegang tanganku lebih erat.

Sama seperti amarahnya yang cepat datang, sekarang wajah Bibi Irene menunduk penuh kekalahan.

Aku memutuskan momen ini bisa kumanfaatkan untuk memeroleh keuntungan. Aku benar-benar bisa merasakan kekalahan dan keputusasaannya.

"Baiklah, tapi kalau Bibi membiarkanku menemui Chanyeol," tawarku licik, dan berjuang menahan senyum dan seringaian.

Ini kompromi besar buatku; Bibi Irene pasti mengerti dan dia harus menerima tawaranku kalau benar-benar ingin membuatku ikut terapi.

Aku semakin bersemangat saat kepala Bibi Irene terangkat dan matanya mulai melihat sekeliling dapur sambil berpikir. Aku menunggu keputusannya dengan menahan napas dan menggigit-gigit pipiku bagian dalam.

Saat mata Bibi Irene kembali menatapku, secercah harapan dalam dadaku langsung jatuh dan mati. "Aku minta maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa setuju dengan tawaranmu," bisiknya, lalu mendesah dan berpaling dari tatapanku yang hancur.

Aku menarik tanganku dengan sedih, bahuku merosot. "Kenapa?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

Bibi Irene sudah berusaha memikatku untuk ikut terapi semenjak kepindahanku ke Gyeonggi. Tapi, bujukkannya tidak pernah berhasil.

"Apa Bibi benar-benar membenci Chanyeol?" tanyaku lagi.

Tidak ada penjelasan lain. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kebencian Bibi Irene pada Chanyeol sangat besar, sampai-sampai dia melewatkan kesempatan untuk memerbaiki kesehatan mentalku.

"Aku tidak membenci Chanyeol," jawab Bibi Irene bersikeras sambil menggeleng. "Aku hanya tidak percaya padanya," jelasnya lagi dengan tatapan memohon. Tangan Bibi Irene bergerak-gerak gelisah di atas meja, di samping kue.

"Dia tidak pernah menyakitiku," ucapku, aku ingin Bibi Irene mencamkan ini dalam pikirannya.

Aku seharusnya tidak perlu bersikap begini. Bibi Irene sudah pernah melihat Chanyeol bersamaku hari itu di aula sekolah, dan seharusnya itu bukti yang cukup kalau Chanyeol tidak pernah menyakitiku.

"Ada banyak cara untuk menyakiti seseorang, Baekhyun," ujar Bibi Irene sambil menghela napas putus asa. Tangannya tetap berada di atas meja. "Kau sudah pernah mengalami kesakitan fisik yang luar biasa... bahkan aku tidak tega membayangkannya. Kau juga merasakan sakit secara emosional, karena kehilangan orang tuamu. Terutama ibumu," lanjut Bibi Irene tegang, wajahnya kembali pucat.

Bibi Irene berdeham dan sedikit menggelengkan kepala. "Tapi, Chanyeol..." Bibi Irene terdiam dengan ekspresi waspada. "Chanyeol juga pernah mengalami hal yang mirip sepertimu," lanjutnya lirih, tangannya membentuk kepalan longgar.

Aku kaget mendengar ucapan Bibi Irene, dan bertanya-tanya sebanyak apa Bibi Irene tahu tentang masa lalu Chanyeol.

Bibi Irene bisa membaca ekspresiku dengan tepat. "Bogum menceritakan... ringkasan masa lalu Chanyeol... menurut versinya sendiri," jelas Bibi Irene tanpa benar-benar menjelaskan. Hal ini tidak lepas dari perhatianku, Bibi Irene tahu kalau Chanyeol pernah tinggal di Busan.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, aku marah pada dr. Park karena menceritakan informasi semacam ini pada Bibi Irene, dan lega karena Bibi Irene tahu tentang perjuangan Chanyeol.

Wajah Bibi Irene sedikit melunak. "Dia anak yang bermasalah, aku mengerti itu," lanjutnya.

Dan kemudian saat ekspresi defensifku muncul, Bibi Irene menambahkan, "Tidak, Baekhyun. Aku mengerti," ucapnya bertahan, lalu kembali menggenggam tanganku sambil menatap dalam mataku. "Tapi, itu tidak membuatnya menjadi orang jahat," ujar Bibi Irene lagi, membuatku kebingungan.

"Itu hanya membuatnya menjadi orang yang sulit dipahami," jelasnya, memohon pengertianku selagi meremas tanganku. "Itu membuat pandangannya terhadap mana yang benar dan mana yang salah terdistorsi."

Aku kembali menyambar tanganku dengan marah. "Itu tidak benar. Chanyeol tidak pernah—"

"Kalian berdua terlalu bergantungan, Baekhyun," ucap Bibi Irene memotong ucapanku.

Aku menutup mulut dan memalingkan wajah dengan kesal selagi Bibi Irene terus bicara.

"Kalian berdua tersesat, kebingungan, dan bergantungan untuk saling membantu," suara Bibi Irene semakin putus asa melihat tingkahku dan tubuhnya bergeser agar wajahnya berada di dalam arah tatapanku. "Tapi, kalian tidak bisa saling membantu," tambahnya, membuatku semakin marah.

Aku menatap mata Bibi Irene dan bersiap-siap untuk membuktikan kalau dia salah.

Tapi, Bibi Irene tidak memberiku kesempatan. "Tidak, kalau kau menolak untuk membantu dirimu sendiri," simpulnya sedih, namun dengan senyum penuh arti.

Aku memutar mata dan kembali memalingkan wajah. Bibi Irene salah. Chanyeol banyak membantuku, dan aku membantunya. Kami membantu diri masing-masing dengan saling membantu. Bibi Irene tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kami.

"Aku mengerti, kau belum menyadarinya sekarang. Tapi, kau akan menyadarinya cepat atau lambat," ucap Bibi Irene lagi, kesedihan masih terpetakan di wajahnya.

Bibi Irene tahu semua hal. Ini membuatku bingung.

"Suatu hari nanti, saat kau lebih dewasa dan penilaianmu tidak diselimuti oleh emosi, kau akan sadar kalau aku benar."

"Aku bukan anak kecil," sentakku membela diri, lalu melipat tanganku di dada dan mengepalkan tangan.

"Tidak," ucap Bibi Irene setuju, lalu bersandar ke punggung kursinya seraya menatapku hati-hati. "Jadi, mungkin sudah saatnya kau berhenti bersikap seperti anak-anak," sambungnya sambil mengangkat sebelah alis.

Aku mendengus dan kembali memalingkan wajah.

"Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu, Baekhyun," ujar Bibi Irene sambil menghela napas menyesal. "Tapi, aku harus melakukan ini dengan benar," suaranya penuh perhitungan sekarang. "Aku harus terus berusaha membujukmu ikut terapi, dan aku harus tetap menjagamu agar jauh dari masalah," sambungnya. Dan setelah jeda beberapa detik, Bibi Irene bergumam, "Masalah seperti Chanyeol."

Kemudian suasana di dapur langsung hening, dan aku menahan air mata dengan menatap linolium yang dingin. Logika Bibi Irene sudah mengakar kuat dalam benaknya, aku hampir tidak punya harapan untuk membuat Bibi Irene berpikir sebaliknya. Bibi Irene benar-benar percaya dia bisa membantuku dengan melakukan ini semua. Dengan menjauhkanku dari Chanyeol.

Ini sangat konyol dan tidak masuk akal. Aku ingin mendengus dan menggelengkan kepala.

Tatapanku berpindah dari lantai ke kue berwarna biru di depanku selagi setetes air mata pengkhianat jatuh di pipiku. Aku menghapusnya dengan cepat, dan Bibi Irene mengeluarkan suara seperti tercekik saat melihatku menangis. Aku ingin melakukannya lagi, agar bisa menunjukkan betapa hatiku benar-benar sakit dan membuat Bibi Irene merasa bersalah.

Tapi, Bibi Irene benar. Aku bukan anak kecil, dan aku tidak akan bertingkah seperti anak-anak lagi. Menangis untuk membuatnya merasa bersalah bukanlah tindakan dewasa.

Namun, tentu saja, tidak ada orang yang bisa dewasa dalam satu hari.

Aku kembali menatapnya dengan menderita. Ini tidaklah sulit. Aku selalu menderita.

"Aku mohon, Bibi," ucapku, bersiap-siap untuk mengemis tanpa malu dan mulai terisak. "Biarkan aku mengantarkan kue ini untuknya," aku memohon pelan selagi tanganku mulai memilin lengan sweater biruku.

Mata Bibi Irene terlihat tersiksa saat mendengarkan permohonanku. Dia kemudian bolak-balik menatapku dan kue, lalu menggigit pipinya dan menggoyang-goyangkan kaki di lantai.

Aku kembali ke rencana awal untuk menguji sifatnya yang penuh kasih sayang. "Bibi, setiap orang berhak mendapat kue di hari ulang tahun mereka. Sekali pun orang itu Chanyeol," ucapku sambil mengerutkan kening.

Wajah Bibi Irene membeku dan bahunya merosot selagi tatapan tersiksanya tetap tertuju pada kueku. Aku kembali berjuang menahan senyum saat melihat pertahanan Bibi Irene mulai luntur, karena membayangkan Chanyeol tidak mendapat kue ulang tahun. Bibi Irene penuh kasih sayang—ini sudah menjadi watak alaminya. Entah itu karena Chanyeol atau Paman Bogum, aku tidak tahu.

Itu tidaklah penting. Karena, dengan satu helaan napas panjang, penuh kekalahan, Bibi Irene mengangguk.

Aku memekik kencang dan ini memalukan. Sampai-sampai Bibi Irene kaget, wajahnya langsung pucat. Matanya melebar menatapku. Senyumku sangat lebar, dan aku langsung bangkit dari kursi dan berlari menyeberangi meja untuk memeluk cepat Bibi Irene.

Aku mengecup pipinya. "Terima kasih, Bibi," ucapku sambil tersenyum tulus dan melepas pelukan, lalu mulai mengemasi kueku dengan sangat hati-hati ke dalam kotak besar. Walaupun, Bibi Irene tidak sepenuhnya rela, tapi harapanku kembali tumbuh.

Bibi Irene terus menatapku dengan ekspresi aneh dan terpesona selagi aku dengan cepat menyambar tas berisikan makanan lain untuk Chanyeol.

"Aku akan kembali dalam sepuluh menit, Bibi," janjiku, lalu buru-buru menambahkan tisue ke dalam tas, karena aku tahu Chanyeol selalu makan pasta dengan berantakan.

Aku menyandang tas di bahu dan kembali menatap Bibi Irene sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa aku akan bersikap kasar kalau langsung pergi sebelum dia berubah pikiran.

Sebaliknya, Bibi Irene malah memutar matanya dan tertawa lembut. Dan entah kenapa suara tawanya masih terdengar sedikit tersiksa.

"Tinggallah di sana selama Bogum mengizinkan," ucap Bibi Irene sambil menghela napas.

Senyumku semakin lebar. Aku menahan diri untuk melompat-lompat dan bertepuk tangan seperti anak kecil, karena aku sudah bersumpah tidak akan lagi bertingkah seperti anak-anak. Aku mengambil kotak kue, lalu berbalik dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan dapur.

Suara Bibi Irene menghentikan langkahku saat aku sampai di pintu. "Baekhyun," panggilnya lembut, membuat tubuhku membeku karena cemas, dan berbalik dengan ragu.

Ekspresi Bibi Irene kembali sedih. Dia sekarang memegang ponsel dan menatapnya dengan muram. "Bisakah kau..." Bibi Irene berhenti bicara, dan terlihat malu saat matanya bertemu tatapanku. "Maukah kau memberitahu Chanyeol untuk tidak terlalu keras pada Bogum?" tanyanya sambil berbisik, dan menyesal karena harus meminta bantuan dariku.

Aku mengangguk pelan, tapi sejujurnya aku juga ragu bisa meyakinkan Chanyeol untuk bersikap baik pada dr. Park. Lagi pula, aku juga tidak terlalu senang dengan pria itu.

"Ini hanya satu kali," tambah Bibi Irene dengan postur memerintah.

Senyumku langsung hilang, tapi aku mengangguk. Bibi Irene mulai menekan tombol ponselnya sambil bicara.

"Dan aku belum menyerah dengan terapimu," tambahnya tegas dengan alis terangkat sambil membawa ponsel ke telinga.

Aku menyeringai kecil, dan memantapkan pegangan kotak kue di tanganku.

"Dan aku belum menyerah dengan Chanyeol," tukasku sambil berlalu dan bergegas keluar dapur sebelum Bibi Irene bisa membalas komentarku.

Ucapanku benar adanya. Seiring berjalannya waktu dan tingkat kelelahanku, kehendak Bibi Irene akan goyah, dan dia akan sadar apa yang terbaik untukku.

Aku melewati Luhan di ruang tengah saat berjalan ke pintu depan. Dia sedang berbaring di sofa sambil melihat lenganku yang memegang kotak kue. Luhan kemudian tersenyum puas dan meninju udara untuk menunjukkan solidaritasnya. Aku terkekeh pelan.

Aku membuka pintu depan. Cuaca sangat cerah hari ini. Aku bisa merasakan pertanda musim semi akan datang selagi melangkah keluar rumah dengan tersenyum puas. Aku siap berjuang mati-matian untuk Chanyeol.

 _That God Himself did make us_

 _Into corresponding shapes_

\- **Such Great Heights, Iron & Wine**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **tbc**


	37. Ginger Snappy Birthdays

**© angstgoddess003**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chanyeol POV**_

Aku sudah bersembunyi di kamar sejak pulang sekolah kemarin. Sekarang akhir pekan, dan ini sangat disayangkan, karena akhir pekan kini terasa hampir tidak tertahankan lagi. Tapi, ada fakta lain yang membuat saat ini semakin runyam.

Hari ulang tahunku.

Aku benci hari ulang tahunku. Aku bahkan tidak ingat kenapa aku membencinya; aku hanya tahu kalau aku harus membencinya. Aku hanya ingin kenangan masa kecil yang penuh dengan gelak tawa memudar dari ingatanku.

Tubuhku terasa berat dan lamban akhir-akhir ini, tapi Amfetamin membuatku semakin gelisah. Efek obat itu membuatku melayang, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menikmatinya. Dan sekarang, aku berusaha keras untuk berbaring diam di tempat tidur agar efeknya lekas menghilang.

Dan saat aku mendengar suara ketukan pelan di pintu kamarku, aku hanya ingin melakukan dua hal: menyakiti siapa pun yang mengetuk pintuku atau langsung melompat keluar dari balkon. Apa mereka tidak bisa melihat kalau aku ingin sendiri?

Aku menggeram frustrasi dan membenamkan bantal ke wajah. Kris sialan. Aku sudah punya firasat dari dua malam sebelumnya, kalau omong kosong seperti ini akan terjadi. Kami sedikit berinteraksi dan sekarang dia tidak pernah meninggalkanku sendirian.

Semuanya dimulai pada Hari Kamis, sekitar tengah malam. Aku kelaparan, dan cukup yakin kalau Papi B. sudah pingsan di tempat tidurnya, jadi kupikir dapur sudah aman. Aku salah. Aku menatap tajam punggung Kris yang sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam kulkas sampai dia berbalik dan melihatku.

Kris menggigit seplastik ham sandwich dan berusaha memeluk berbagai item untuk dibawa ke meja.

"Kau terlihat seperti sampah," ucapnya sambil menyebarkan item-item tersebut di hadapannya.

"Oh, ya?" tanyaku datar. "Kau juga," ucapku sembari beranjak dari dinding dan berjalan menuju kulkas.

Dia mengangkat bahu dan terus membuat sandwich dengan kebingungan.

"Datang untuk mencari camilan tengah malam? Ini memang tidak seperti empat buah makanan yang dibuat Baekhyun dan kau buang saat makan siang, tapi sandwhich buatanku masih bisa dimakan," dia terus bicara selagi aku membuka kulkas dan menatap kosong isinya.

Aku tidak tertarik lagi untuk mengisi perut setelah bajingan ini menyebut-nyebut makanan lezat.

Brengsek.

Dia masih terus berceloteh sambil membuat sandwich dan memunggungiku, aku iseng-iseng bertanya apa kami punya lakban di rumah.

"Maksudku, ada anak-anak kelaparan di Cina atau semacamnya, dan kau membuang makanan buatan Baekhyun begitu saja, seolah-olah tubuh kerempengmu tidak butuh makan. Dan, ada juga orang lain yang kurang beruntung—" dia berhenti sesaat untuk melemparkan senyum kecut ke arahku "—karena punya pacar yang tidak suka memasak. Seperti aku, contohnya. Ini," ucapnya sambil berbalik dan tiba-tiba menyodorkan sepiring sandwich padaku.

Aku berkedip kebingungan, dan hawa dingin dari kulkas membuatku kembali terfokus dengan apa yang dia tawarkan.

Dia memutar matanya dan kembali menyodorkan piring ke arahku.

"Makan," perintahnya. Hanya itu yang diucapkannya.

Dengan ragu-ragu, aku akhirnya mengambil piring dari tangan Kris dan melirik sandwich dengan hati-hati, seolah-olah sandwhich ini sudah dicampur dengan anthrax. Itu mungkin saja terjadi.

Dan kemudian dia kembali membuat sandwhich untuk dirinya sendiri... namun sayangnya, bicaranya juga semakin banyak.

"Jadi, aku punya rencana, setelah membuat makanan, aku akan bermain video game. Kau ikut?" tanyanya tidak biasa.

Aku masih memegang piring dan menatapnya kebingungan sambil menjawab pertanyaannya dengan "hah?" bodoh. Aku takut sedang berhalusinasi, karena kurang tidur. Dan kalau Kris adalah orang yang diputuskan oleh otakku untuk dihalusinasikan, maka aku harus mencari otak baru ke tempat sampah terdekat.

Dia menghela napas dan menggeleng. "Ayolah. Lagi pula, kau juga tidak akan tidur, kan?" sambungnya.

Dia kemudian berbalik dan mengangkat alisnya penuh harap. Kenapa aku harus menerima ajakan Kris untuk bermain video game selama berjam-jam?

Aku menutup kulkas dan memeriksa wajah Kris lekat-lekat untuk membongkar motifnya. Kenapa dia bertanya padaku? Apa dia menjebakku? Kenapa aku begitu enggan, padahal bermain video game bisa meringankan kebosananku melewati malam? Kenapa aku sangat benci berada di dekatnya? Ya, obrolannya memang sangat menjengkelkan. Tapi, ada lebih banyak hal dibalik obrolannya, kalau aku tidak mengabaikan keenggananku.

Ada suatu kebenaran dari Kris yang tidak bisa kuabaikan saat itu, dan aku berjuang melawan kejengkelanku padanya. Dia membuatku kesal, tapi penilaianku biasanya kabur dan samar-samar, karena kelelahan yang kualami.

Kami berbeda, tapi aku selalu menyalahkan latar belakangnya. Dia tidak tahu siapa orang tuanya atau rumahnya dulu, jadi dia tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk merindukan mereka. Tidak ada peristiwa yang menyebabkan trauma di masa kecilnya atau perlakuan kasar dari panti asuhannya dulu. Hidupnya jauh lebih mudah daripada aku, tapi itu semua tidak bisa membenarkan kebencianku, dan sekarang aku baru menyadarinya.

Tidak sepertiku, dia bangkit dari masa lalunya, dia seperti dilahirkan kembali dan bersedia mengambil setiap kesempatan yang ada. Tapi, aku tidak tahan berurusan dengan pengampunan dan menentang setiap kemungkinan yang ada. Dan itulah hal yang paling kubenci dari Kris.

Itu kekuatannya. Dia tidak pernah terjebak di masa lalunya. Dia bisa saja bersikap sepertiku, bergumam tentang 'bagaimana kalau misalnya' sambil berjuang untuk hidup hari-demi-hari di bawah tekanan berat dari hal yang tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tapi, kalau memang Kris seperti itu, dia tidak pernah menunjukkannya, dan masa lalu tidak pernah membuatnya patah semangat.

Aku bisa mengaguminya karena ini. Aku bisa duduk dan menyaksikannya tumbuh dan mungkin... belajar dari ketahanan luar biasanya dalam menghadapi kesulitan. Tapi, aku tidak bisa melakukannya, karena setiap upaya untuk mendekatkan diri pada Kris membuat otakku nyeri.

Aku terpaksa harus melihat senyumnya dan memeriksa senyumku sendiri, karena meskipun kami tidak punya banyak kesamaan, tapi kami punya kemiripan dalam hal siapa yang berperan dalam hidup kami. Kami berdua punya orang tua yang tidak menginginkan kami. Kami berdua diadopsi oleh Park Bogum. Kami berdua menggunakan namanya dan hidup di rumahnya. Namun, nyatanya Kris jauh lebih baik.

Aku teringat dengan tiap detik yang kuhabiskan untuk beramah-tamah pada Kris. Aku melihat senyumnya dan semakin marah.

Lebih mudah untuk membenci Kris, jadi aku melakukan itu.

Tindakanku tidak benar, tapi... itu membuatku merasa lebih baik. Ini menjadi bukti bahwa jalan pikiranku benar-benar kacau, karena untuk pertama kalinya dalam lima tahun terakhir ini, aku tidak bisa lagi membenarkan sikapku.

Dan itulah sebabnya kenapa aku berakhir di ruang tengah, bermain video game yang paling tidak bermoral sepanjang sejarah... dengan Park Kris.

Keningku berkerut memerhatikan layar televisi sambil mencoba mencari tahu tombol mana untuk menabrak dan tombol mana untuk menembak pada saat yang bersamaan. Kris tidak senang.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, Chanyeol?" teriaknya dengan nada melengking seperti perempuan. Bibirku berkedut tanpa sadar. "Kau seharusnya mengumpulkan pelacur, membawa mereka ke mobilmu, tunggu sampai mereka memberimu blowjob..." dia terhenti bicara sesaat dan menyambar controller dari tanganku. "Dan kemudian bunuh mereka," sambungnya menggeleng saat salah seorang pelacur yang masih hidup masuk ke mobil curiannya.

Aku menggigit sandwich-ku yang terasa biasa-biasa saja dan melihatnya. "Jadi, biar aku jelaskan lagi apa yang kudapat darimu..." ucapku sambil mengunyah dan memiringkan kepalaku ke layar. "Kau tidak diizinkan untuk membunuh wanita-wanita itu sampai kau merendahkan mereka secara seksual tanpa kompensasi?" tanyaku datar, sebelah alisku terangkat.

Dia mengangguk antusias dan menunjukkan hal lain untuk mengoperasikan controller.

Aku memutar mata sembari melihat layar. "Dan kenapa aku yang dikenal luas sebagai orang yang disfungsional?" tanyaku—hampir—sungguh-sungguh selagi menyandarkan kepala ke sofa dengan lesu.

Dia tertawa dan menggelengkan kepala, lalu kembali menekan tombol dengan heboh. "Karena menembak pelacur dan mencuri mobil dalam video game bisa membuat anak-anak menjadi normal, Chanyeol," jelasnya.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi saat berpaling ke samping dan menatap ke arah Kris sambil memproses keabsurditasan pernyataannya... aku tertawa. Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Sebuah dengusan keras melarikan diri dan aku sedikit panik karena benar-benar menikmati momen ini. Menghabiskan waktu dengan seorang anak yatim—dan semua orang sangat kecewa, karena sikapku tidak mirip dengannya—dengan nyaman. Tapi, aku melihat matanya berkedip geli dan dia mulai tertawa bersamaku.

Aku menyadarinya sekarang, ternyata bersama Kris tidak semenyakitkan seperti yang kutakutkan. Ini tidak terasa aneh. Aku bahkan tidak mendapat hawa kalau dia lebih baik dariku, karena dia bisa beristirahat dengan sempurna dan tawanya bisa keluar secara alami, tidak seperti tawa kecilku yang lambat dan lelah. Rasanya seperti lima tahun permusuhan dan kebencianku padanya perlahan larut, karena ham sandwhich yang tidak enak dan pembunuhan pelacur.

Normal.

Jadi, mudah bagiku untuk mengasumsikan kalau Kris yang mengetuk pintu kamarku saat ini, mungkin dia datang untuk memberiku ucapan "Selamat Ulang Tahun" atau omong kosong yang menjengkelkan lainnya. Tapi, saat aku sampai di depan pintu dan membukanya dengan marah, orang yang berdiri di depanku hanya membuatku mendesah.

"Wow, mati aku," geramku. "Apa kita sekarang sudah harus saling mengetuk pintu kamar masing-masing?" tanyaku, berpura-pura kaget melihat Paman Bogum yang berdiri di lorong sambil memasukkan tangannya ke kantong celana. "Apa kunci Paman sudah hilang?" tanyaku, berpura-pura khawatir.

Dia memutar matanya mendengar sindiranku. Ini ucapan terpanjangku bersamanya dalam berminggu-minggu terakhir, jadi aku sama sekali tidak kaget melihat matanya menyala penuh harap.

Paman Bogum pasti menyadari kekesalanku. Dia langsung mengucapkan satu-satunya kata yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari serangan verbal brutal tanpa ampun dariku.

"Baekhyun," Paman Bogum mulai bicara, membuatku tiba-tiba tertarik luar biasa dengan apa yang akan dikatakan selanjutnya. "Sedang di ruang makan menunggumu," sambungnya, tanpa sadar memiringkan kepala ke arah tangga.

Aku buru-buru melewati Paman Bogum dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Aneh sekali bagaimana sensasi tarikan yang biasanya bersumber dari rumah sebelah, berpindah ke ruang makan di lantai satu, aku bahkan belum melihat gadisku.

Saat dia sudah berada dalam pandanganku, dia sedang bersandar ke meja dalam balutan sweater biru sambil menyeringai malas, jantungku berhenti berdetak. Aku langsung berlari ke tempatnya berdiri.

Aku memeluknya, menariknya lebih dekat. Aku disambut oleh tawa pelannya dan desahannya selagi dia membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leherku. Aku hampir tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran Paman Bogum yang mengganggu di belakangku, tapi aku mendengarnya berdeham gugup, yang mengisyaratkan padaku untuk... kembali menjauh dari gadis tetangganya.

Aku tersenyum dan meremas tubuh gadisku, membenamkan hidungku ke dalam rambutnya yang mengkilap. Memangnya apa yang akan Paman Bogum lakukan? Menyentakkan Baekhyun dariku? Aku hampir mendengus di rambut gadisku saat memikirkan ini. Aku ragu Papi B. punya nyali untuk menyentuh gadisku. Dan kalau dia benar-benar melakukan, dia tidak akan bisa hidup lagi, karena melihat Guncangan Mental Aneh gadisku.

Jadi, aku terus memeluk gadisku erat-erat selagi wajahnya menempel di leherku, sebelum rasa penasaranku memuncak dan berharap agar bisa menutup mulut.

Aku menoleh ke telinganya dan berbisik sangat pelan, agar Paman Bogum tidak bisa mendengar suaraku. "Dibebaskan karena berperilaku baik?" tanyaku, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan sengatan harapan dalam bisikanku.

Dia menghela napas dalam-dalam, dan dari caranya menghembuskan napas di dadaku, aku sudah langsung tahu jawabannya. Aku tidak bisa menekan rasa frustrasi yang membengkak dalam diriku saat dia menggeleng pelan di bahuku. Ini mengindikasikan kalau hukumannya masih berlaku penuh.

"Berapa lama?" tanyaku muram, dan aku tahu dia mengerti ucapanku.

Dia menarik diri dan tersenyum gugup, lalu melesatkan matanya ke arah Paman Bogum yang kemungkinan sedang berdiri di belakangku.

"Selama dr. Park mengizinkan," ucapnya cukup keras, agar Paman Bogum bisa mendengar.

Aku terus menatap matanya, dan aku sadar ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Berbeda dari Hari Jumat lalu. Bahunya sangat kaku, dan matanya menampilkan ketegangan serupa yang kukenal baik. Dia sudah tidur baru-baru ini.

Paman Bogum menyaksikan Baekhyun yang membimbingku ke meja, dan aku bisa merasakan matanya meneliti dan mendokumentasikan setiap gerakan kami di dalam kepalanya. Diam-diam dia juga mengoreksi penggunaan nama depan formal yang digunakan gadisku. Papi B. ingin Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan Paman Bogum. Sejujurnya, aku punya beberapa saran nama panggilan yang bisa digunakan gadisku untuknya. Aku sudah selesai mendaftarnya di dalam kepalaku saat kami duduk di kursi makan. Akhirnya aku menyadari kalau gadisku sudah memasakkan makanan untukku.

Dan untuk sekali ini, aku benar-benar bisa memakannya.

Aku menyeringai saat dia menempatkan makanan di depanku, lengkap dengan peralatan makan dan tisue sambil menyeringai kecil dan... wanginya sangat lezat. Perutku keroncongan dan mataku terpejam mencium aromanya. Aku mulai makan dengan antusias sambil menatap gadisku.

Aku memblokir Paman Bogum keluar dari perhatianku, dia masih berdiri di ruang makan, dan meskipun aku sedikit kesal karena dia mengganggu momen intim ini, aku tetap meraih tangan gadisku dan tersenyum padanya. Seolah-olah kami sedang berada sendirian di kamarku dan sekarang pukul sepuluh malam.

Wajah gadisku tampak cerah melihat senyumku, dan dia menghela napas lega sambil meremas tanganku. Dia memerhatikanku makan, lalu membentangkan sebelah lengannya melintasi meja dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas sana sambil menatapku. Dan aku tidak peduli sekali pun Paman Bogum sedang menonton kami. Aku tetap memberi gadisku erangan dan gumaman saat makan, karena aku tahu gadisku sangat menyukainya.

Dia bicara dengan suara lembut, tenang, dan takut-takut selagi aku makan. Tidak ada bahasan bagaimana dia bisa lolos dari hukumannya. Aku sangat bersyukur, karena kami bisa terlepas dari drama dan ketegangan. Dia mengobrol tentang sekolah, Sehun, buku yang sedang dibacanya, Luhan, dan hal-hal sepele lainnya.

Setelah aku selesai makan, dia memotong kue dan aku menatapnya dengan skeptis. Aku sudah cukup kenyang.

Dia menyipitkan matanya saat melihat ekspresi raguku. "Oh, tidak, tidak. Kau masih punya ruang untuk sepotong kue, aku tahu itu," ucapnya sambil menempatkannya sepotong kue di hadapanku dengan galak.

Aku mencibir dan menggeleng, karena dia sangat mengemaskan ketika memerintah.

Aku akhirnya memakan kue, dan aku rasa aku harus menemukan kata pujian baru, karena lezat saja tidak cukup.

Setelah semuanya lenyap dan kancing celanaku mulai terasa tidak nyaman, aku menggeser piring kosong ke samping dan meniru posisi gadisku dengan meregangkan sebelah lenganku ke seberang meja dan meletakkan kepalaku di atasnya sambil menatap ke arah gadisku. Kami saling mendekat dan bicara berbisik-bisik. Aku mengusap tangannya dengan ibu jariku di bawah meja.

Perasaanku dibanjiri oleh senyum dan tawa lembutnya. Aku rasa dia berhasil menyelamatkan konsep hari ulang tahun untukku. Dia terus bicara tentang hal-hal yang tidak akan menarik minatku kalau ini tidak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jadi, waktu itu kami sedang di pantai..." bisiknya sambil tertawa kecil dan semakin mendekat. "Dua anak gadis berumur tujuh tahun yang saling berusaha menjambak rambut dan berteriak. Luhan benar-benar mengalahkanku," sambungnya, lalu memutar mata sambil tersenyum.

Aku tertawa membayangkan liburan keluarga terburuknya.

"Maksudku, gadis itu punya keterampilan tingkat tinggi dalam berkelahi seperti kucing," matanya melebar dan mengejek.

Aku terus tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahku.

"Kami menjerit-jerit dan tidak bisa dilarang, Chanyeol. Kami saling mencakar dan menggigit, dia bahkan sempat memanggilku murahan," ucapnya sembari mendengus menahan tawa, mengingat pertempuran pertamanya dengan Luhan. Kemudian, lengannya yang membentang di atas meja menekuk dan berpindah ke rambutku, lalu dia mulai mengelusnya.

Aku bergumam puas dan berusaha keras untuk tetap membuka mata. Dia masih tersenyum melihatku.

"Aku bisa membayangkan Luhan bersifat agresif, karena kau tidak sengaja merusak istana pasirnya," ejekku bermalas-malasan, lalu tanganku bergerak ke rambutnya dan membelainya sambil menghela napas.

Aku tersenyum dan beringsut lebih dekat, kening kami hampir bersentuhan dan ujung jariku menyeka rambut yang jatuh ke wajah gadisku ke telinganya. Dia mendekat, dan aku bisa merasakan napasnya di wajahku. Tidak pernah aku merasakan hasrat sebesar ini untuk menciumnya.

Sudah lama aku tidak menciumnya. Aku selalu menarik diri, meskipun aku menginginkannya.

Aku menjilati bibir tanpa sadar, dan dia menempelkan kening kami. Desahan puasnya memandikan wajahku dengan kehangatan.

Kemudian Paman Bogum merusak momen ini dengan berdeham dan menjadi orang brengsek. "Aku rasa sebaiknya Baekhyun pulang sekarang," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Gadisku tersentak; terkejut mendengar Papi B., meskipun Papi B. hanya berbisik. Sepertinya Baekhyun juga sudah lupa kalau Papi B. berada di ruangan. Kemudian tatapannya melesat ke Paman Bogum, lalu kembali menatapku dengan muram. Aku mencengkeram erat tangannya, karena aku tidak ingin dia pergi.

Aku duduk tegak dan menatap marah Paman Bogum. "Kenapa? Kami tidak melakukan kesalahan," tanyaku frustrasi.

Paman Bogum menatap lantai dan menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya. "Aku mohon, Chanyeol. Jangan membuat keributan," ucapnya pelan, lalu menjatuhkan tangannya dan kembali menatapku.

Aku memang sedang bersiap-siap membuat keributan, namun Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdiri.

Dia membungkuk ke dekat telingaku, lalu menggenggam bahuku dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak apa-apa. Selamat ulang tahun, Chanyeol," ucapnya.

Dia mengecup pelipisku, lalu menggeser sekantong kue di atas meja. Ginger Snappy Birthday.

Kemudian dia mengemasi tasnya dan berbalik untuk pergi. Tapi, dia salah. Ini tidak benar.

Aku menyaksikannya dengan putus asa saat dia meringis melewati Paman Bogum. "Selamat tinggal, dr. Park," ucapnya singkat dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Paman Bogum membuka mulutnya untuk mengoreksi Baekhyun, karena menggunakan nama depannya, tapi gadisku sudah pergi. Sudah sangat jelas bagi kami berdua kalau Baekhyun menggunakan panggilan itu bukan hanya sebagai formalitas belaka. Dia marah pada Paman Bogum, tapi tidak semarah yang kurasakan.

Dan aku sudah tidak sabar untuk keluar dari rumah ini.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Baekhyun POV**_

Minggu setelah hari ulang tahun Chanyeol berjalan dengan sangat pelan. Aku terus-terusan memeriksa kalender untuk membuat pikiranku sinkron dengan hari dalam seminggu.

Aku sudah mulai sedikit bicara dengan Bibi Irene. Aku masih tidak senang dengan Bibi Irene, dan dia masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk mundur, namun kami sudah melakukan gencatan senjata sejak percakapan kami beberapa hari lalu. Kami sepakat untuk tidak setuju, dan menghindari topik tentang Chanyeol, tapi aku masih belum lolos dari kondisi kurang tidur atau penolakan kerasku terhadap terapi.

Aku bersembunyi di bawah selimut bersama senter sambil membaca berbagai buku yang diberikan Chanyeol. Aku tahu ini terlihat konyol, karena melakukan hal yang tidak dewasa dan seperti anak-anak—membaca di bawah selimut. Tapi, ini menciptakan ruang baru untukku, di luar kegelapan yang membuatku sesak napas. Di sini masih ada kegelapan, tapi aku bisa menahannya. Kata-kata di lembar buku terlihat kabur, dan aku harus membaca berulang-ulang kali sebelum otakku bisa memproses jalan ceritanya. Membaca membuatku tetap terjaga.

Tidur saat makan siang mulai terasa lebih pendek dan semakin pendek, dan malam-malam panjang di tempat tidur, bersembunyi di bawah selimut dengan senter dan sebuah buku, semakin terasa gelap.

Aku memikirkan strategi untuk menjaga pikiranku tetap sibuk. Strategiku biasanya melibatkan tipu-daya agar Bibi Irene bisa melihatku dan Chanyeol bersama. Tidak seperti saat dr. Park melihat kami hari itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin bersembunyi atau menahan perasaan kami saat ada orang lain yang melihat.

Aku ingin Bibi Irene melihat bagaimana kami saat sendirian, walaupun hanya sebentar. Aku rasa itu bisa sedikit memberi pencerahan bagi Bibi Irene kalau dia salah, dan kami berdua bisa saling membantu. Mungkin hanya dengan melihat Chanyeol mengusap pipiku saat aku tegang, atau aku membelai rambutnya saat dia gelisah. Aku ingin memperlihatkan pada Bibi Irene bagaimana kami saling membuat rileks satu sama lain dengan kasih sayang. Inilah yang harus dlihat Bibi Irene.

Tentu saja, itu tidak mungkin, dan strategiku satu-per-satu mulai berjatuhan. Dan saat matahari terbenam setiap malam, aku hanya bisa menunggu sampai esok hari tiba untuk kehadiran Chanyeol.

Suasana hati Chanyeol semakin tidak menentu semenjak hari ulang tahunnya. Dia semakin mudah marah, dan aku sering melihatnya menatap ke kejauhan sambil berpikir keras. Dia terlihat frustrasi dan penuh perhitungan.

Aku ingin bertanya apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Bayangan gelap apa yang membuatnya begitu jauh dan diam-diam menganalis sesuatu? Tapi, aku tidak ingin terlalu mendesaknya, aku tahu bagaimana sikapnya, dan kurang tidurnya juga membuatku khawatir. Aku takut dia merencanakan sesuatu, dan rencananya sama sekali tidak melibatkanku.

Kamis itu—atau mungkin Rabu, aku tidak ingat—dia menegaskan kecurigaanku selagi kami berjalan ke ruang makan siang.

Lengannya di bahuku dan aku memeluk pinggangnya seperti biasa. Lorong-lorong sekolah dipenuhi obrolan penuh semangat dan riuh tawa tentang acara sekolah. Mungkin ada festival dansa? Mungkin prom? Atau pertandingan bola basket? Aku tidak tahu, dan aku tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk mencuri dengar, karena aku sedang bicara dengan Chanyeol. Aku berbisik diam-diam padanya selagi kami berjalan mengitari murid lain.

Kemudian dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang telah menghantui pikirannya seminggu ini. "Segera setelah aku keluar dari sana—"

"Apa?" tanyaku kaget. Kepalaku langsung tersentak ke atas untuk menatapnya.

Dia memutar matanya sambil terus membimbingku mengitari murid-murid yang menghindari pelototannya.

"Umurku sudah delapan belas tahun sekarang. Aku tidak perlu lagi menghadapi omong kosong yang terjadi Hari Sabtu lalu," jawabnya.

Dia menjelaskan dengan tenang dan tiba-tiba jengkel melihat seseorang yang berlari melewati kami sambil berteriak keras ke ujung lorong.

Aku membuka mulut, lalu menutupnya lagi saat menyadari maksud Chanyeol. Ini tentang Paman Bogum, tapi ini juga tentangku, yang berada di antaranya dan Paman Bogum. Dan ini seharusnya tidak terjadi. Paman Bogum dan Bibi Irene seharusnya menyerah, dan mengizinkan kami untuk saling berhubungan. Kami semua akan gembira.

"Tidak," balasku sambil menggeleng marah. "Aku punya rencana. Aku bisa meyakinkan Bibi Irene untuk menyerah, dan kau tahu benar kalau Bibi Irene sudah menyerah, Paman Bogum juga akan ikut menyerah," ucapku cepat, sebelum kami sampai di kafetaria. "Ini memang butuh waktu dan kesabaran, dan..." aku berhenti bicara dan meringis. "Oke... Mungkin aku akan ikut terapi, tapi aku tidak peduli—"

Dia memotong ucapanku dan berhenti berjalan tiba-tiba, tangannya dengan tegas menyentak bahuku sampai langkahku ikut berhenti. Dengan bingung, aku menatapnya.

Matanya melebar, bibirnya sedikit terbuka saat menatapku. "Apa?" tanyanya, lalu menarik napas, keningnya sedikit berkerut.

Dia tidak menungguku untuk menjawabnya, dia kembali berjalan dengan cepat, tidak memedulikan kebingunganku selagi kami terus melewati kerumunan dan menyelinap ke area di antara dua bagunan sekolah. Aku mengikutinya dengan heran. Ini tempat yang sama ketika aku melarikan diri setelah menyentuh Kris.

Kami tidak berhenti sampai kami tiba di pojok. Dinding bata kelas Matematika menutupi area ini dengan sempurna, tapi suara AC bergemuruh di belakang kami. Area ini masih bisa dikategorikan dengan tenang dan menjanjikan privasi.

"Kau ingin ikut terapi?" tanyanya tidak percaya, lalu melepas bahuku dan berbalik menghadapku.

Aku masih bingung melihat reaksinya, tapi aku berhasil menggeleng.

"Tidak, tapi maksudku... kalau terapi satu-satunya cara agar Bibi Irene meninggalkan kita, aku akan melakukannya," suaraku semakin lama semakin pelan.

Aku sama sekali tidak ingin ikut terapi, tapi kalau hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk bersama lagi dengan Chanyeol, aku akan menjalaninya.

Kerut keningnya semakin dalam dan dia berpaling dariku. Mulutnya terbuka. Tertutup. Terbuka. Tertutup.

Dia melakukan ini beberapa kali. Aku menunggunya dengan sabar, sambil melirik ke sekeliling area dan menggigit bibir.

Lokasi terpencil ini tiba-tiba terlihat bagus untuk tempat tidur siang. Tentu saja ini sering terjadi padaku. Pikiranku bisa menciptakan tempat tidur di mana saja saat aku selelah ini. Malam sebelumnya, aku menatap pojokan di dekat lemari es, dan area sempit itu terlihat nyaman untuk tidur. Seandainya saja tinggiku hanya satu inci dan kebal terhadap dingin.

Chanyeol akhirnya membuat lamunanku buyar. Wajahnya kembali tersentak ke arahku.

"Tidak," tukasnya tajam, matanya menyipit dan dia menarik rambutnya dengan marah. "Jangan konyol. Itulah yang mereka inginkan," sambungnya. Suaranya meninggi, dan aku kaget mendengar kemarahannya.

Apa kelelahan sudah membuatku melewatkan informasi penting selama lima menit terakhir? Kenapa terapi membuatnya marah? Bukan dia yang harus menjalaninya.

"Ya, tentu saja itu yang mereka inginkan, Chanyeol," ucapku sambil mendesah kesal, lalu mendorong tanganku masuk ke saku hoodie dan bersandar ke dinding dengan wajah masam. "Mereka pikir terapi akan berjalan seperti sihir yang penuh dengan pelangi, dan bisa menyembuhkanku, agar aku bisa menjadi seorang gadis yang sebenarnya," gerutuku pahit, lalu menendang rumput di kakiku.

Dia menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, lalu matanya semakin marah.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti rencana mereka?" tanyanya, dan dia kembali gelisah, kemarahan dan frustrasi merembes dari tiap pori-porinya.

Aku sudah terbiasa melihatnya seperti ini, dan aku tahu umpatan-umpatan kasar akan meledak, jadi aku bersandar dengan rileks ke dinding dan menontonnya.

"Bibimu mendapat omong kosong itu dari Paman Bogum, aku tahu itu. Dan hari itu..." dia berhenti bicara, lalu menggeleng dan berpaling dariku sambil mendorong tangannya ke saku jaket. "Inilah yang Paman Bogum inginkan. Ini sangat sempurna. Dia menjebakmu agar kau ikut terapi dan membuat keadaanmu membaik, agar kau bisa memperluas horizonmu. Memperlebar area kencanmu, hingga kau menyadari betapa kau lebih baik saat bersama bajingan lain yang pikirannya tidak kacau sepertiku," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuk ke pelipisnya, dan setelah omelannya selesai, dia mengusap wajahnya.

Aku melihatnya dengan tertegun. Jari-jarinya perlahan menarik rambutnya dan matanya terpejam.

"Dan itu pasti akan terjadi," lanjutnya pelan, lalu menarik napas.

Dia tidak ingin aku mendengar ucapannya barusan.

Aku mendengus gusar dan kesal, karena dia memikirkan hal yang sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanyaku marah.

Aku bahkan tidak berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rasa frustrasiku saat menghadapi paranoia-nya yang tidak mendasar. Seolah-olah kalau aku ikut terapi, lalu sembuh dan tiba-tiba saja menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik.

Aku ingin menertawakan kebodohannya. Aku ikut terapi bukan untuk merusak hubungan kami. Terapi adalah sarana tawar-menawar bagiku.

Wajahnya kembali tersentak, dan dia terlihat begitu rentan, sampai-sampai membuatku khawatir. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya serentan ini. Dia seharusnya menjadi orang yang kuat dan menyadari hanya kekuatannyalah yang dapat menguatkanku.

"Pikirkan tentang itu, Baekhyun," desahnya, lalu kembali memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaket. "Maksudku, siapa aku sebenarnya, Baekhyun? Pada dasarnya, aku adalah laki-laki terakhir di bumi ini untukmu," ucapnya sambil mengangkat bahu dan memalingkan muka, menyembunyikan pahit di matanya selagi aku menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kau pasti bercanda!" seruku.

Aku semakin gelisah, karena dia bisa berpikir seperti itu. Setelah semua yang kuucapkan dan kutunjukkan padanya... apa dia benar-benar berpikir semua ini tidak berarti bagiku? Apa dia benar-benar berpikir emosiku bisa berubah-ubah dan... dapat memberiku lebih banyak pilihan?

Dia masih menghindari tatapanku. Ini mengindikasikan kalau dia serius. Aku tersinggung.

"Itu sangat bodoh, Chanyeol," ucapku marah.

Aku benar-benar terhina. Aku sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk berpidato panjang lebar padanya, dan tiba-tiba saja matanya berkelebat melihatku dengan marah.

"Terima kasih banyak," ucapnya sinis, lalu menarik tangannya dari saku dan melemparkannya ke udara. "Itu bodoh!" sambungnya lagi sambil mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, lalu tersenyum lebar seperti orang gila. "Benar-benar bodoh," ucapnya lagi. Dia mengangguk dan tangannya menepuk-nepuk pahanya. "Kenapa aku tidak sampai berpikir seperti ini?" tanyanya, senyumnya langsung hilang dan membentuk seringaian jahat.

Aku menganga melihat perubahan suasana hatinya yang secepat kilat.

Kemudian dia _menunjukku_ , suaranya penuh dengan tuduhan dan geraman.

"Setiap kali kau merasa rendah diri, aku berpikir keras memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa merasa sebaliknya. Aku menghabiskan waktu berbulan-bulan, Baekhyun... berbulan-bulan... mencoba untuk..." dia menggeleng dan menurunkan jarinya.

Dia tidak sanggup menyelesaikan pernyataannya selagi aku masih menganga.

"Dan seharusnya aku langsung bilang kalau kau bodoh karena merasa rendah diri. Jadi, terima kasih," geramnya, lalu berbalik.

Dia menarik-narik rambutnya dan aku merasa ada seseorang yang menyelinap dan menikamku dari belakang.

Dia benar. Kegelisahanku mungkin terlihat konyol baginya, namun dia tidak pernah frustrasi untuk meyakinkanku. Dia selalu bersabar dengan perihal seks bodohku, menghabiskan malam-demi-malam dengan melakukan tekniknya padaku. Dia melakukan itu semua untukku. Tapi, aku langsung menembak jatuh kegelisahannya dengan cara yang paling tidak menyenangkan.

Bahuku merosot dan dadaku terasa sakit selagi menatap bagian belakang kepalanya. Perasaan bersalah dalam diriku kian membengkak. Aku harus menjernihkan pikiran dan berpikir keras. Aku harus menyeberang melalui kelelahan penuh lumpur dan menempatkan diriku di posisinya, lalu mencari cara untuk memperbaiki ketakutannya.

Apa ketakutanku bisa diperbaiki?

Jawabannya adalah tidak. Kami bahkan tidak pernah bercinta dan aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa melakukannya. Tapi, setidaknya dia mencoba, dan setidaknya dia membuatku merasa kalau dia memang menginginkanku.

Aku berdiri tegak dan berjalan ke sampingnya. Matanya terpejam dan bahunya kaku, tubuhnya memancarkan ketegangan dan kemarahan, tapi dia tidak bereaksi saat merasakan kehadiranku. Jadi, aku melangkah ke sekelilingnya, menghadap ke arahnya, dan berdiri semakin dekat. Dadaku menyentuh dadanya, merasakan napasnya di kulitku. Dia terus memejamkan matanya. Rambutnya kusut berantakan.

Aku menggenggam jaketnya, lalu meraih wajahnya sambil berjinjit dan berniat untuk mengecup bibirnya. Tapi, dia malah memalingkan wajahnya, membuat bibirku mengecup rahangnya yang terkatup rapat. Aku langsung frustrasi.

"Jangan lakukan ini lagi," geramku, lalu menarik wajahnya mendekat. "Kau tidak pernah menciumku lagi," aku bahkan tidak berusaha menghilangkan racun dalam suaraku.

Aku sudah sering membiarkan Chanyeol menarik wajahnya tanpa merasa kesal dan sakit hati, karena aku memberinya waktu. Tapi, sekarang dia munafik. Dia memintaku untuk meyakinkannya, sementara dia sendiri memupuk kegelisahanku dengan tindakannya.

Wajahnya tidak bergerak dan matanya tetap terpejam, jadi aku melepaskan jaket Chanyeol dan kembali meraih wajahnya. Aku meraihnya dengan kasar, lalu menempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya sambil menekan tubuhku lebih dekat dengannya. Dia masih tidak bereaksi. Aku menghisap bibir atasnya, dan kemudian mulutnya terbuka.

Lidahnya melesat keluar dan dia mendorong masuk ke antara bibirku, sementara tangannya berpindah ke pinggangku. Dia mencengkeram pinggulku dan dengan agresif menarikku, dia menggeram pelan saat lidah kami bertemu. Ini bukan ciuman manis, dan sangat jauh dari lembut. Gigi kami berbenturan saat aku mendorong lidahku lebih dalam.

Giginya kemudian menggigit bibirku dan cengkeramannya di pinggangku semakin kencang. Napasku terengah-engah ke dalam mulutnya, aku tidak bisa lagi mendekat, dan tiba-tiba saja dia memutar tubuhku, mendorongku mundur. Aku tersandung, bibirku masih menempel di bibirnya dan aku terpaksa mencengkeram rambutnya agar tidak jatuh. Aku tahu cengkeramanku menyakitinya, tapi suara dengusannya yang terdengar rendah dan serak, mengingatkan kalau dia senang seperti ini.

Dan kemudian tubuhku kembali bersandar ke dinding bata dan dia menekan tubuhku di antara dinding dan tubuhnya. Aku menarik rambutnya lebih kencang, berharap agar pertahanannya benar-benar luntur. Dia mendorong pinggulnya ke pinggulku, dia sudah terangsang dan kembali mendesah ke dalam mulutku.

Tapi, ini lebih dari sekedar nafsu. Itu lebih dari kasih sayang. Dan ini lebih, lebih dari cinta.

Ini adalah frustrasiku dan Chanyeol yang tidak terkendali. Kami menyalurkannya lewat ciuman. Gigi kami kembali berbenturan selagi lidah kami menari dengan agresif. Aku membalas ciumannya penuh semangat, untuk menunjukkan padanya kalau aku sangat menginginkannya. Tanganku mengepal di rambutnya dan aku berusaha menjauh dari dinding agar bisa lebih dekat, lebih dalam, dan lebih kasar padanya.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba tersentak menjauh, lalu dia membanting kedua telapak tangannya di dinding bata, di sebelah kedua sisi kepalaku. Tubuhnya masih menempel dengan tubuhku, dan aku membuka mata untuk menatapnya.

Matanya semakin gelap seraya tubuhnya memerangkapku. Lengannya yang kaku memenjarakanku di antara dinding bata dan tubuhnya. Hembusan napasnya menerpa wajahku, dia menatapku, dan tanganku masih mencengkeram rambutnya. Kegelapan ini belum pernah kulihat di mata Chanyeol sebelumnya. Dia selalu berhati-hati untuk tidak menunjukkannya padaku, agar aku merasa nyaman dan rileks bersamanya.

Di waktu lain, aku mungkin akan meringkuk dan menggumamkan safe word. Aku bisa melihat dari pancaran matanya, kalau dia memang berharap agar aku mengucapkannya.

Tapi... aku menginginkannya.

Aku sedikit ngeri dengan kegembiraan yang kurasakan sekarang. Kegembiraan ini membuat lututku lemas dan pahaku seperti tergelitik dengan percikan tajam yang berlari hingga ke panggul dan dadaku. Aku merasa malu, karena menginginkan lebih. Aku tidak tahu kalau selama ini aku menginginkan Chanyeol untuk menatapku seperti ini. Aku seharusnya takut. Kalau aku membuka mulutku dan mengucapkan safe word, aku tahu dia akan menjauh, dan dia tidak akan pernah membenciku, karena tidak bisa memiliki hasratnya.

Meskipun dia sangat menginginkannya.

Tapi, sebaliknya, aku akan memberikan apa pun keinginannya. Bukan karena aku takut untuk melawannya, tapi karena aku juga menginginkannya. Jauh di dalam diriku, ada sesuatu yang memohon padaku, yang membuat perut dan kakiku bergejolak dan lemas penuh antisipasi.

Aku menghela napas dan menyandarkan kepalaku ke dinding. Aku menyerah dan melepaskan rambutnya. Aku bisa melihat bagaimana postur pasifku memperkuat secercah kegelapan di matanya, walaupun dia terbelalak kaget dan lengannya langsung memelukku.

Dia tidak berharap aku melakukan ini.

Matanya melesat ke bibirku dan dia menekan tubuhnya lebih dekat ke tubuhku, menguji reaksiku. Aku tidak bergerak, dan tetap tenang selagi dia ragu-ragu meraih pergelangan tanganku dan mengangkatnya ke dinding, di atas kepalaku.

Aku menggigit bibirku dan tetap pasif selagi kegembiraan yang memalukan ini semakin menjadi-jadi. Saat tubuhku tidak kaku atau membutuhkan safe word, matanya melebar dan dia mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku dengan erat, lalu melumat bibirku dengan kasar.

Ciuman ini sangat agresif, dan suara dengusannya membuat kakiku lemas. Kekuatannya yang melawan tubuhku yang lemah membuatku... semakin terangsang. Aku balas menciumnya sebanyak yang kubisa, dan pergelangan tanganku tetap tenang selagi dia masih menekannya ke dinding bata.

Secercah kegelapan yang sama tetap ada dan terpancar dari ciumannya. Kegelapan itu terasa di lidahnya. Di dalam suara geramannya dan tubuhnya yang memenjarakanku ke dinding.

Chanyeol mutlak mendominasi.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chanyeol POV**_

Tubuhnya benar-benar menekan tubuhku. Dia terasa lembut dan hangat dan... milikku. Dia adalah gadisku. Mereka ingin membawanya pergi, tapi mereka tahu dia tidak akan mau pergi sendiri. Jadi, mereka menyusun strategi terbaik. Mereka menggunakanku untuk menyuruh Baekhyun ikut terapi, agar kondisinya bisa membaik dan akhirnya melihat betapa banyak pilihan di luar sana.

Dan itu akan terjadi. Gadisku akan menyadari kalau dia bisa melakukannya hal yang jauh lebih baik. Dia bisa bersama dengan seseorang yang baik, normal, dan bersih, dan bisa dibawa pulang untuk bertemu Bibi Bibi Irene tanpa terbawa emosi, karena pertanyaan sepele.

Baekhyun akhirnya akan menyadari kalau aku ini sampah.

Paman Bogum bicara hari itu di ruang kerjanya, hari yang sama saat dia menyelinap ke kamarku dan menemukan kami tidur bersama dan bahagia. Percakapan yang sama, yang telah menanam benih keraguan di dalam pikiranku. Dia bicara seolah-olah dia hanya memberiku peringatan. Seolah-olah dia peduli dan takut kalau aku menempatkan terlalu banyak kepercayaan dalam cinta gadisku untukku.

Dia menatap mataku dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang menjadi ketakutan terburukku. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau, sepuluh tahun ke depan, dia akhirnya mampu melakukan kontak dengan laki-laki lain?"

Dia terus mengomel dan menegaskan kalau dia sebenarnya tidak menyerang Baekhyun saat aku meledak. Sikapku hanya menegaskan maksudnya; aku belum mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi kemungkinan itu. Dia takut Baekhyun terlalu naif untuk mengetahui perbedaan perasaannya sendiri. Dan jauh dalam relung hatiku, aku tahu dia benar. Dan ini terus menghantuiku.

Baekhyun terus menyangkal hal itu, karena dia sangat dibutakan oleh fakta bahwa aku satu-satunya pilihan baginya. Sekarang, memang tidak ada bajingan lain yang akan datang dan membawanya pergi. Sekarang, dia hanya memilikiku. Tapi, hanya dia yang kupunya, dan oh, sial... aku memang punya pilihan. Tapi, aku tidak menginginkan mereka, aku hanya menginginkan Baekhyun.

Dia adalah gadisku.

Aku tidak pernah memiliki apa pun. Mobilku, kamarku, tempat tidurku, dan brengsek... bahkan pasta gigi dan sampoku. Itu semua milik Paman Bogum. Semua fasilitas dan sarana yang membuat hidupku layak dan stabil adalah miliknya. Tidak ada yang menjadi milikku. Kalau aku minggat dari rumahnya besok, yang kupunya hanyalah pakaian yang melekat di tubuhku ... dan Baekhyun. Apa Baekhyun tidak bisa mengerti itu? Aku tidak bisa mengambil kesempatan.

Dan aku bisa membayangkan mereka memang merencanakan ini. Mereka berencana untuk membuat kondisi Baekhyun membaik, agar dia bisa tahu lebih dari sentuhanku. Mereka ingin membawanya pergi dan memberikannya pada orang lain.

Bayangan ini membanjiri pikiranku. Ini memuakkan, aku sudah bisa membayangkan tangan gadisku digenggam oleh bajingan lain. Baekhyun menyentuh mereka seperti dia menyentuhku. Mencium mereka seperti dia menciumku, mencintai mereka seperti...

Aku melumat bibirnya, menekan tubuhku ke tubuhnya sambil mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya di atas kepalanya, dan jauh lebih terjaga dan terfokus daripada efek upper dan narkotika lainnya. Aku hidup. Darahku mendidih mendengar erangan lembutnya…

Ini salah.

Kenapa dia sangat menikmati ini? Kenapa matanya berkedip penuh kegembiraan saat aku bertingkah kasar dengan lidahnya, pergelangan tangannya, dan bibirnya? Ini tidak masuk akal. Dia seharusnya mengucapkan safe word untuk menghentikanku bertindak mengerikan. Tapi, dia pasrah, bersandar ke dinding, dan membuat dirinya benar-benar rentan terhadap amarah dan kebuasanku.

Melihatnya seperti ini hanya membuatku menunjukkan dominasiku. Walaupun malam-malam yang kulalui bersamanya sudah mengajarkan padaku kalau aku tidak boleh menunjukkan sisi ini padanya... Namun, reaksinya sekarang benar-benar memicuku untuk memilikinya.

Dia adalah gadisku.

Momen ini dipengaruhi banyak hal. Ini adalah kesempatan pertama bagiku untuk menciumnya dalam tiga minggu. Perasaanku padanya mengendalikan diriku, memintaku untuk tetap tinggal, dan aku tahu betul kalau aku tidak akan pernah bisa berkata tidak padanya. Perasaan ini membuatku tidak berdaya, dan perutku berpilin saat memikirkan dia akan berpindah ke lain hati.

Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa dalam kendali penuh. Aku membiarkan perasaan ini membumbung tinggi dan mengkonsumsi diriku saat aku mengambil tawarannya tanpa ragu.

Tapi, kau tidak boleh memperlakukan orang yang kau cintai seperti ini. Kau tidak boleh meraih pergelangan tangannya dan mendesaknya ke dinding. Kau tidak merasakan kenikmatan saat memenjarakan dan mengendalikannya. Kau tidak mendapatkan kenikmatan dalam memilikinya seperti ini. Dan kau tidak terangsang dengan ini.

Tapi, aku terangsang.

Ini membingungkan dan benar-benar menakutkan, karena meskipun aku tahu memperlakukannya seperti ini sangat salah dan bejat, namun aku tidak bisa berhenti mendorong nafsu binatang dalam diriku. Aku ingin... aku benar-benar ingin mencintainya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan lembut. Aku ingin memegang tangannya dan membawakan buku-bukunya seperti adegan di film romantis kacangan. Aku ingin menarik diri dan membawanya ke ruang makan, lalu memeluknya di dadaku saat dia tertidur.

Tapi, aku melakukan ini. Aku menggeram ke dalam mulutnya dan menggigit bibirnya dan mendorong tubuhnya ke dinding. Menjebaknya di bawah tubuhku, agar dia tidak bisa pergi dan tidak seorang pun bisa membawanya pergi.

Dia adalah gadisku.

Aku tidak bisa menyimpulkan siapa yang lebih kacau dalam situasi ini. Dia, karena sifat pasrahnya dan menyukai ini; atau aku, karena yang melakukan tindakan ini dan menyukainya.

Aku tidak bisa menghentikan tanganku yang terus bergerak mencapai ritsleting hoodie-nya dan sedikit menarik diri agar bisa membukanya.

Bibirku melepaskan bibirnya, sambil terengah-engah, aku mendesis dan mendorong hoodie-nya.

"Lepaskan," perintahku, aku membenci diriku sendiri karena melakukan ini, tapi aku ingin hambatan di antara kami hilang.

Dia memenuhi perintahku selagi aku juga membuka ritsleting jaketku dan kami berdua melepaskannya dengan terburu-buru. Pinggul kami masih saling menekan. Dan setelah jaket kami lepas, aku kembali melumat bibirnya, memaksa mulutnya untuk terbuka dan meraih pinggangnya dengan kasar.

Aku merasa jijik dengan diriku sendiri saat aku terus menciumnya. Aku ingin menarik diri dan muntah, membersihkan semua kejelekan dan kotoran dari tubuhku, agar aku bisa bersih seperti gadisku. Bersih seperti Paman Bogum, Kris, dan orang lain. Tapi, aku tidak bisa mengontrol diri, dan dia tidak ingin aku mengontrol diriku.

Dia seharusnya jijik dan takut dengan perilakuku. Tapi, wajahnya hanya bersemu merah, napasnya terengah-engah, dia terjaga, dan mengerang penuh kenikmatan selagi aku memegang kendali.

Dia adalah gadisku.

Paru-paruku terasa terbakar dan dadaku sakit, karena putus asa. Aku mencium rahangnya, mengecupnya dan menjilatnya selagi adrenalinku semakin bertambah.

Kemudian bibirnya menjalar ke leherku, aku merasakan giginya. Dia menggigit leherku dengan keras. Gigitannya terasa sakit dan aku mendengus di lehernya, mendorong pinggulku lebih keras ke pinggulnya, karena rasa sakit itu sangat nikmat.

Giginya tenggelam ke dalam kulitku, memenetrasi dan menandaiku. Aku ingin menandainya. Aku ingin menenggelamkan gigiku ke lehernya dan mendapatkan kesenangan saat semua orang melihatnya dan tahu kalau dia adalah milik seseorang.

Dia adalah gadisku.

"Jangan pergi," bisiknya terengah-engah setelah melepas gigitannya di leherku, tangannya naik ke rambutku, lalu mencengkeramnya, dan tiba-tiba saja dialah yang mengendalikanku. Dia menarik rambutku dengan kasar, mendongakan wajahku ke langit kelabu.

Aku mendesis dan memejamkan mataku saat merasakan sengatan. Sakit ini menembus fase mati rasaku, dan memberikan secercah cahaya dalam kepalaku. Aku mengerang dan mendorong pinggulku ke pinggulnya selagi dia menarik rambutku lebih keras.

Tapi, dia masih bicara dan bersikap egois dengan mengambil keuntungan dari kepatuhanku padanya. Aku akan mengabulkan setiap keinginannya. Dia tidak ingin aku pergi dari rumah Paman Bogum. Dia ingin aku tetap tinggal dan menerima semua omong kosong yang mereka berikan sehingga... aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dia inginkan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hal itu bisa memberinya keuntungan.

Tapi, aku setuju dengan memberi anggukan mantap dan desisan, membuat kulit kepalaku semakin terasa terbakar. Aku patuh pada setiap keinginannya.

Dia terlihat lega, lalu melepaskan rambutku, dan kembali bersikap pasrah sambil bersandar ke dinding.

Dan sekarang giliranku.

Aku terengah-engah dan kembali meletakkan telapak tanganku ke dinding dengan tepukan keras, aku terpesona melihatnya menggigit bibir dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya sambil sedikit menggeliat.

Aku tidak punya hak untuk bertanya—memerintah—agar dia tidak patuh pada ucapan Bibi Irene. Ini egois dan kejam, dan kejadian dua puluh menit terakhir ini mungkin sudah cukup untuk membukti semua yang dipikirkan orang-orang benar tentangku. Tapi, dia mendapatkan keinginannya, dan kami gayung bersambut, jadi kenapa tidak?

"Jangan ikut terapi," geramku beberapa inci dari bibirnya, aku kembali melihat bayangan yang sama, yang membuatku marah, karena dia akan mencintai orang lain. Seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dariku.

Dia setuju tanpa ragu. Ini membuatku kaget. Dia mengangguk patuh dan tunduk padaku, karena aku menjebaknya ke dinding.

Setelah aku yakin dia tidak akan menyerah dan mengikuti keinginan mereka, dorongan untuk mendominasinya dalam diriku menghilang. Aku masih menjebak tubuhnya di bawahku. Dan sekarang aku malu dengan tindakanku sendiri. Aku sangat muak dengan perilaku barbarku.

Aku sedikit menarik diri dan menurunkan tanganku ke pipinya, lalu aku mengusapnya dengan lembut sembari menatap matanya penuh penyesalan. Lalu, aku mencium gadisku seperti yang seharusnya. Lembut, lambat, dan penuh hormat. Aku terus mengusap pipinya dan meminta maaf dengan cara yang kubisa.

Bibir dan usapanku menyiratkan penyesalan dan maafku, karena sudah membiarkan kegelapan mengkonsumsiku seperti itu. Aku minta maaf karena tidak menarik diri, meskipun dia menginginkannya. Aku minta maaf, karena menyukai tindakanku, dan lebih dari apa pun juga, aku minta maaf karena berencana untuk membawanya kembali ke sini besok.

Kami berdiri di belakang kelas Matematika sampai jam istirahat makan siang berakhir. Kami berciuman, membelai, mengklaim, dan membuat janji tentang tidak seorang pun dari kami akan pergi. Dan saat bel berbunyi, kami tidak ingin beranjak ke kelas, atau pun ke tempat di mana tidak ada seorang pun yang mengerti kami. Kami ingin tinggal di antara dinding bata yang kotor dan bunyi bising AC, dan membiarkan kebutuhan kembali mengkonsumsi kami sedikit lagi.

Tapi, aku masih punya rumah untuk pulang. Aku masih punya bagian dalam hidupku untuk dimainkan. Aku masih harus memikirkan nilaiku. Dan meskipun aku membenci semua itu, tapi aku masih punya kewajiban.

Tapi, mereka tidak akan menang, karena aku masih punya gadisku.

 _You've been the only thing that's right_

 _In all I've done._

- **Run, Snow Patrol**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **.**

Maaf udh nelantarin ff ini. Saya agak sibuk karena sekarang jarak kantor-kost lumayan jauh dan harus secepatnya cari kost lain. Setelah urusan selesai saya usahain update cepat lagi.


End file.
